Applejack's Travels 2
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: Losing everything important to a person is hard. Family, friend, a loved one. Now this person, this humbled fighter must ensure that the whole multiverse doesn't lose what took them millions of years to gain. This is the story about a woman, who has been forced into the role of Saviour again. (there are grammer and wording errors that I will fix... eventually. my apologies.)
1. Chapter 1

My alarm went off. Stealing me away from my dreams. I sat up and turned off my alarm. Looking around, I saw all the pictures of me and my friends from the past. I felt so alone now that most of the life I knew was blown away. The only people of my past that were still alive were Twilight, Princess Cadence, and Apple Bloom. We've managed to turn my farm into a fortress. With being a cowgirl, I've collected a decent amount of guns. Princess Cadence and Twilight used their magic to make a ten foot high circle barrier around the house and another around the barn with all of our big animals. Such as cows, goats, and horses.

A zombie plague wiped out everyone in Equestria. It was just so random that this happened. The plague killed everyone. Big Mac, Granny, Fluttershy... Everyone. Even Rainbowdash... She was the love of my life and now she's nothing more than a mere memory. Losing her destroyed me internally. It left me wounded, bitter, and spiteful toward whatever world was left.

Anyway, I got up and walked over to the window. I unlocked the sliding metal door in front of it and slid it open. I greeted the sun and smiled.

I hurriedly got showered and dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Princess Cadence, or in this case Cadence, has been like a mother to Applebloom and I since we lost Granny. Her pink hair flowed down her back as she was setting the table.

"Good morning Aj," she greeted me.

"Mornin' Cadence," I have helped her put food onto the plates, "Where's Applebloom?"

"Outside gathering all the eggs."

"All by herself?" I began freaking out.

"It's okay Applejack, she has a 20 gauge with her. If shots are fired, we'll hear them."

"I'm just going to go check up on her," I went to the back porch and looked into the chicken coop. And there was the sixteen year old red head whistling her favorite song as she placed eggs into baskets, "Hey little one."

She gripped the gun next to her and looked at me, "Shit Applejack!" She clutched her chest, "You scared me," she stood and grabbed a basket of eggs.

"Which is why you need to stay vigilant. You never know when one of those monsters might come back."

"Fine Aj," she walked out of the coop and closed the cage with her foot, "I'll be more careful."

"Now where's Twilight?"

"Princess is still getting her beauty sleep. I tried to wake her up but she just went back to bed."

"I'll wake her up," I smiled evilly as I headed upstairs. I barged in the room and saw Twilight snoring peacefully, "Not on my watch you don't."

I ripped the sheets from her body and pushed her out of bed, "Ow, what the hell?" She shot up, "What was that for Applejack?"

"Farm life starts early for everyone and you're no exception."

"Why do I have to get up? Its not like you and Applebloom allow me to do anything. All i do is shuck corn or split peas."

"That's doin' somethin' ain't it?"

"You and your sister get to go out to where the animals are. It's been years since I've seen the barn."

"So why didn't you say anything before? I always thought you didn't want to get all dirty because you're such a snob," i joked.

"Because I was just to scared to is all."

"Well you can come with me today if you want. You will get dirty and smelly."

"Yaaay!" She exclaimed, "What should i wear?"

"Maybe you should stick to a T-shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," she walked around her bed and took me by the hand, "Now you need to get out," she pushed me out her room and slammed the door.

I giggled as I walked back downstairs. Cadence and Applebloom were quiet as they looked at the monitor screens. There were people wandering through Ponyville and they weren't zombified.

"There's a couple headed our way Applejack," Cadence stated.

"Caddie, you come with me and Applebloom, go wait outside Twilight's door. When she comes out, tell her to be very quiet. Then meet us up top."

"On it," she ran upstairs as Cadence and I went to the roof. We propped up our sniper rifles and had the two people in our scopes. When they got just outside thr barrier I stood.

"What's Your Business Here?" I shouted.

They looked up and the bigger guy spoke first, "We're just looking for refuge."

"Are there more o' ye?"

"Yes. We went ahead because the town's map said that there was a farm around here. We just wanted to see if there was any food and we were right."

"How many are there?"

"Only like twenty of us."

"Are you infected?"

"No. Or at least I don't think so. I haven't been bitten and haven't crossed paths with any Industrials."

"Give us five minutes and we'll come meet you."

Cadence and I went back down to the main floor. The sound of running water was no more. Cadence and I went down to the basement and brought up a large metal box. Opening it were four Military Box Kits is what i called them.

We grabbed one each and opened them. The boxes consisted of one Assault Rifle, three grenades, two hand guns, a hunting knife, bulletproof vest, boots, and in mine, a black cowboy hat. My

We both suited up, "Applebloom!"

"Yeah?" She called back.

"We're goin' to go meet our visitors. When Twilight comes out, I want you two on Snipers one and six."

"Yes ma'am," she said with authority.

We went outside to the door where the two men were. I unlocked it and placed my hand on the knob, "Keep Point."

She dipped her chin and went behind me and pointed the gun at the door. I flung the door open and took a step back, "If you try anything funny, I'll have my trigger-happy friend blow your brains out. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

"Now get in here," I took another step back and allowed them to enter. With the gun still pointed at them I relocked the door. I pushed the big one to the wall and forced him to face it. I patted him down and searched his pockets. In his back pocket was his wallet so i pulled it out and opened it, "Tim Rusev. You from Russia?"

"No I was born and raised here, but my grandparents are."

He tried to turn around, so I pushed him back in his previous position, "I didn't say move."

"Tomboy Cowgirl. My dreamgirl, love it," he smiled.

"Shut up," I moved to the other guy. He automatically went into the same position as his friend. I searched him and found a hand gun, "Carrying a firearm and not notifying me before coming onto my property. Not a good start blondie."

"What?"

"Thank you for your donation," I tossed the gun behind me. I continued to search him. I blushed when I was checking his back pockets at how nice and firm his ass was, "Do you have any identification?"

"No I don't."

"What's your name?"

"Apple Green."

"What?" I turned him around and looked deeply into his big green eyes, "Green Bean?"

"How do you know tha- OH! Applejack!" We hugged each other, "Holy shit! I haven't seen you in over ten years."

"I know right. How many are with you?"

"Only five of us remain. The rest of us were just strays we've accumulated."

"Who's with you?"

"Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, and your favorite Buck."

"No, not cousin Buck," I whined, "He's so annoying."

"He is. Oh, there's one more family member. Chrissie's also with us."

My face went blank before I dropped my gun, open the door, and bolted. The others tried to catch up but my speed was too great for them to catch up.

I scanned the people in the town in search for Chrissie. A goth chic came up to me, "Hey Applejack," she said in a dreary voice.

"Maud?"

"No, but that's who inspires me to take on this look."

"Wait, Chrissie?"

"Eeyup," she blandly stated.

"What happened to you?"

She ripped off her clothes, revealing the rainbow clothes she wore, "NOTHING!" she shouted with glee. Her true self was like a mix of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "I had you so fooled!" She laughed with a few snorts.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then, a guy stepped in between us and looked at me, "I like a pretty woman in uniform."

I kneed him in the balls. He fell to the ground holding his crotch and screaming, "Oh I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Awe, so sad. Maybe next time you'll actually take women seriously, yes?" He nodded, "Good."

"That was so cool!" Chrissie hopped up and down, "You're as tough as ever!"

People began surrounding us, asking if there was a safe haven for them to stay at, "Everyone! There is a place, but there's not enough room to house all of you reasonably! So it will be kinda crammed!"

I led them all back to the farm. When we got there the large metal doors had been locked from the inside. I took out my radio, "Aj to open."

"Yeah Applejack," Cadence answered.

"Why are the doors locked?"

"We had to lock them just in case people decided to get crazy."

I took a step back and only saw Cadence on the roof, "Where's the other two?"

"They're at the barn on Tom guns nine and seven."

"Come open the doors."

"We can't house all these people. And we're tight on food as it is."

"We only need food and water for the next few days!" One man shouted.

"Then we'll give it to you. After that you leave immediately."

"Who died and made you Queen?" I asked Cadence

"Celestia," she shouted back.

"This is my barn!"

"This is my country."

"What country? There's nothing left Cadence."

"Fine. I'm coming down, but they should be checked and searched for anything that could harm your barn Applejack."

"Okay, and tell the other two to saddle up. We got a huge job to do."

"Copy that," I saw her move and disappear. A few minutes later the door unlocked and opened. Everyone was about to rush inside until they saw Cadence with a dead mini-gun pointed at them, "I thought you all would try and rush the house. There will be no running what if and so ever. I will shoot anyone who won't comply," knowing her, I knew she was just bluffing, "You all will wait outside until you are fully searched. Once inside, you will be shown to where you'd be sleeping. Do i make myself clear?" They all murmured. She shot a line of bullets in front of us. They all jumped back and I laughed, "Do I make myself clear?" She shouted.

They all went quiet and nodded. They then began taking off their packs as we waited for Applebloom and Twilight. When they got here, we began filing the people in one person at a time. The process took a little over an hour, which wasn't bad, but I'm sure glad its over though. The next few days were going to be hard on us but I knew we could manage.

A few days later...

At this point everyone was glad to leave. I'd leave to if it weren't my own house. We were packed like sardines in there. As thanks, some of 'em would give us heavy coats, some would give cash, even though there's no use for that kind of stuff now. I followed the last person out and then went back inside. My family Applgreen (aka Green Bean), Red, Gold, Cider, Spice, Buck, and Chrissie were standing in the kitchen with the others, "Why are you guys still here?"

"We're family," Buck said, "And we just reconnected."

"I guess your right."

"Wait. You're agreeing with me," he shook himself, "That's freaky."

"I know. I'm gettin' all tingly inside," it was freaky.

"Okay, anyway,"Cadence interjected, "The past few days have really punched a hole in our food supply and the next harvest season isn't for another few months. So we'd have to kinda have to eat meat Applejack," she looked at me with worry.

"Nope! Nope! Not gonna happen. I will not eat that nasty stuff. Besides I'm not going to have one of my animals killed."

"You wanna starve then?"

"I will do as such,", I crossed my arms.

"Then do exactly that," I sat down.

"Applejack?" Applegreen called to me, "Can I talk to you?"

"Now?" I exclaimed and he nodded, "I'll be back then," I straightened my hat and followed him outside, "You'd better have a good reason for draggin' me out here."

"It's about Twilight."

"Did she say somethin' stupid and I missed it?"

"No, it's not that...," he kicked the dirt around and watched his foot do it, then looked back up at me.

Then it hit me, "You like Twilight?"

"A little, but don't say anything. I was just telling you because you know how I am when I'm around girls I like."

"I know, but you may wanna knlw that you got some competition. I think Cadence has her eyes set on the purple haired egghead."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've seen the way she would look at her."

"So do you think she's noticed?" I shrugged and we fell into silence. He began looking around, "Remember when we used to play a lot here. Now it's all gone."

I sighed and looked at the big wall. My ears twitched when I began feeling a slight tremble underneath my bare feet, "What is it?"

"Shhhh!" I put a finger to my lips and grabbed his hands and quietly led him back inside.

"What's wrong?" Blue asked. Cadence shushed him when she saw my face.

"You come with me to the roof Cadence," I whispered, "And I want you to keep em quiet," I told Applebloom. She nodded and we headed upstairs and grabbed our Giga Band Plasma Cannons. They ran on magic and are badass. We strapped the gun hoisters to our waist and moved to the roof. In the distance we saw a pink Pegasus and an orange horse walking around and sniffing the ground, "It can't be," Cadence and I said in unison. The animals looked just like us but in horse form. Their hair was spot on and the orange one had a cowboy hat similar to mine and the pink one had a crown and hair just like Cadence's.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cadence asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," I shook my head.

Our jaws dropped when we saw a smaller yellow horse with it's red hair in a bow. It looked just like Applebloom when she was younger and wore her hair up, "I apparently hit my head sometime when I was sleeping," I unlatched the gun from my waist and dropped it.

"This isn't happening," Cadence dropped to her knees and took off her gun and laid it to her side, "What are we supposed to do with this situation?"

"I think we should go down there and just keep an eye on them."

We rushed downstairs, "Looks like you two seen a ghost," Applebloom's voice was still quiet.

Cadence and I looked at each other and stayed quiet, "Let me guess, you guys saw your own clones?"

My jaw dropped and Cadence fainted. At the same time, we heard the wall begin to be pounded upon. I pulled out my hand gun, "Applebloom, come with me. The rest of you tend to Cadence."

I went out th front door and saw that the horses have busted a hole through the wall, "Tell me what I'm lookin at Applejack," Applebloom stepped back, "What are they?"

This time there were more of the colourful... Things now. I held my gun up and pointed it at the blue one flying in the air. My sister and I slowly backed up as the orange and purple ones walked closer to us. Applebloom pulled the short snout revolver from my back hoister and pointed it at the animals, "Please," the purple one spoke, "We don't mean you any harm."

My body seized when it spoke. My eyes closed shut. Feeling the gun leave my hands and I opened my hands and the gun was covered in a purple aura. Magic wasn't unusual, but the fact that this freak of nature was the one controlling it. Applebloom's gun slipped through her fingers and were set down on to the ground, "I'm-!"

"Twilight," I finished then looked to the orange one. I got a good whiff of her scent and she smell of apples and Cinnamon, "You must be Applejack?"

"Sure am and I didn't expect my human self to be so scary."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, "I'm freaking out right now."

"We need you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know what the fuck is going on!"

"Fuck?" Twilight said in confusion, "What doea that mean?"

"Even though I've never heard of it, I bet it's a bad word round these parts," the other me explained.

"Well, what happened here?" Twilight asked.

"A lot of people died because of some kind disease. What's going on?"

"There's an interdimensional force trying to kill off all the Applejacks in all the dimensions. Dimensional Officers came to me amd explained the whole thing. Also, everytime one of you dies, their energy is spread across the remaining ones. So the remaining ones get stronger, faster, and smarter."

"How many are left?"

"You," she looked to the orange horse, "And this one. You're the last hope to save everypony."

"How am I the last one to save everything?"

"Earth Ponies are the ones that are of pure of heart are the only ones that can defeat this darkness."

My friends began filing out, so I filled them in on what has transpired over the past few minutes, "So where am I?" Rainbowsash asked, "Is this me?" She landed in front of Chrissie.

"My name's Crissie and Rainbowdash is a very odd name," Rainbowdash was about to protest when Chrissie began scratching behind her ear, "Looks like someone likes their ear scratched."

"Aaaawe yeah," Rainbowdash shuddered and pushed her head closer to the hand.

"So who of your friends are left?" Twilight asked me.

"Me and Cadence and Applebloom are the only ones left of the past," I began tearing up, "Big Mac is dead!"

"No I'm not," a large red stallion stepped forward and smiled.

"Big Mac?" I wiped my eyes.

"Eeyup,"he smiled as I walked up to him. I looked into his big blue eyes and saw that it was him.

"Wow!" Applebloom exclaimed as she ran up to him, "It looks almost exactly like him," she began stroking his neck.

"So who's this cutie?" My other self asked when she walked up to Applegreen, "He's cute in this form. What are you exactly are you?"

"We're humans and you're horses?" Applebloom asked.

"Quiet!" I hissed. Picking my gun back up, I moved to the hole and poked my head out. Far off in the distance, I saw a herd of Zombies slowly making their way through the streets.

"Execute Head Count!" I ran back, hoistering my gun.

Cadence dipped her chin at Applebloom, "Okay all, come with me."

"Where we going?" pony Twilight asked.

"You guys are going to the bunker so you won't get in the crossfire."

"Right now?" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Cadence ordered, "Now get your asses movin'! Let's go Twilight," she looked to the human one.

Princess Cadence looked at her Twilight, "I don't like this version of myself too much."

She then felt her horn be tugged, forcing her to turn her head and look into the eyes of her human counterpart, "Then you'd better buckle up sweet cakes," she shoved her away, "The palace is no more in this world," she said before jogging back inside.

"Don't worry, she'll grow on you," Applebloom said.

"Really?"

"No. It'd just get worse. But she'll grow to like you...," Applebloom began walking, "Eventually. Now follow me."

Applebloom's POV...

We made it to a cellar door and I opened it, "Wow, it looks scary down there," Fluttershy stuttered.

"You're still that weak Fluttershy? My Fluttershy grew up for a change. She stood up for herself."

"Sorry Applebloom, I'm not quite there yet."

"So what exactly happened to me?" Applebloom walked up to me, "I seem so bitter."

"Losing Granny and Big Mac will make anyone bitter," I coldly stated.

"But it seems more than that though. Was there someone you loved that died?"

"That's none of your business little one," I began walking down the stairs.

"It's okay Applebloom,"Twilight comforted, "This world isn't like ours. They handle things differently."

Next thing she knew, my face was in hers, "You make it sound like we're some kind of brutes."

"Well all of you are acting kinda mean."

"We had to watch our loved ones die. I had to shoot a few that I loved after they turned into those mindless beasts out there. So we've been through a lot more than you think."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her ears.

I looked to Rainbowdash, "You're one of the few I had to shoot," I blandly stated, "It was not fun."

I turned and continued down the stairs. They followed behind me. We walked in silence all through the tunnel, until the roof caved in. We coughed until the smoke cleared. We saw Applejack poking out of the pile of rubble, "APPLEJACK!" I exclaimed and begam clambering up the pile. She opened he eyes and they were glowing weirdly then went back to normal. She grunted and managed to push off all the large rocks off of her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The zombies are getting stronger," she grunted before jumping back out the hole and began yelling, "Get the cannons and keep them away from that hole!"She commanded.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" Twilight called back.

"Cadence! Keep the south side from reaching the hole! There's more pourin' in! I want you four on the roof!" She commanded.

"I want all of you to stay here!" I ran back down the tunnel.

Blood was everywhere. I saw my sister literally fighting off all the Zombies. Some randomly fell due to a bullet through the head. My sister's clothes were torn and bloodied as she fought. I ran through the house and joined her. Since there were so many they forced her close to the house, "About time you showed up," she panted.

"It's about time I got some action," I snapped a neck and the zombie dropped. We fought for a few more minutes and bodies were surrounding us. Carnage was created with a new definition. Applejack dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulder, "what is it?" I fell to my knees next to her.

She removed her hand and we saw a big chunk of flesh missing, "This is goinf to ruin my whole day," she joked.

"We need to get that checked out. C'mon, lets go to the Trauma Room."

"I have to take my time, I lost alot of blood."

I helped her up amd she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned against me, "When did this happen?"

"I have no fuckin' idea," she faltered, "I need rest right now."

Before I could get her back on her feet, she feinted. I slowly fell to the ground with her and rested her head in my lap, "Aj? Aj?" I called to her, "Please don't die on me," I pleaded then hovered my hand over her mouth. Good, she was still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Applejack's POV...**

**I felt a sharp pain in my gut and immediately opened my eyes. I was in some weird room that was entirely made out of clouds and rainbows. I sat up in excruciating pain. So I kept a hand on my stomach. When I pushed myself up, my arm gave out because my shoulder hurt as well, "AH!" I groaned. I used my good arm to push myself up. Moving my feet to the soft floor, I saw a reflection of myself in a mirror. I was wearing an orange sports bra and black tight jeans, with bandages all across my flat stomach and up my left shoulder. My blonde hair was tied near the bottom with some kind of red band as it fell to my right side. What I really hated was my breasts. Theh were so big and they always got in the way when I'd try to shoot.**

**"You look like hell," I told myself before standing up. Surprisingly, the floor was pretty sturdy for clouds.**

**I looked around and saw only clouds and an opening that led to the rest of the house. Still feeling pain... Everywhere, I limped to the door and saw a whole castle of differently coloured furniture and a large rainbow door. I hurried to the door and opened it. I got scared beyond beleif when I saw that the ground was so far away.**

**"Um, excuse me?" I whipped around and saw Fluttershy standing there, "I don't think you're supposed to be walking around Applejack."**

**"Where am I?" I asked her.**

**"You're in Rainbowdash's house in Ponyville. Our version of Ponyville of course."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Since I'm such a good caretaker, I thought it best of I'd watch over you."**

**"Where's my sister?"**

**"She's at Twilights house organizing her, uh, guuns?"**

**"Guns," I stated, "What about the others?"**

**"Uh, they elected to stay behind. They also promised that they wouldn't go into your room so relax."**

**"I wanna go see my sister," I groaned.**

**"What you need is rest," she stepped closer.**

**"No, I'm going to go see her!" I shouted.**

**She lowered her ears and whimpered, "Uh, okay. Just jump on," I smiled and walked to her side. From the side she looked really cute.**

**"You're too cute Fluttershy," I giggled before getting on her back. She giggled to before taking off into the air.**

**My whole body hurt when we landed in front of Twilight's house, "Thanks Fluttershy," I dismounted slowly to avoid anymore pain.**

**She took by my side until I made it to the door. I heard the sound of whistling and gun cocking. Hobbling inside I saw my sister next to a black dufflebag with my name on it checking my weapons, "What's good?" I asked her.**

**She looked up, "Hey, hey, hey," set down the weapon and hurried to my side, "You're not suppossed to be on your feet," she assisted me to the purple bed and had me sit down.**

**"Why is everyone so worried about me?" I almost yelped at the pain.**

**"You've been out," she began rumaging through a smaller bag next to the duffle, "for almost a week," she pulled out a tiny spherical ball full of liquid with a cork in the top, "Did you take your medicine when you woke up?"**

**"I don't need medicine," I whined.**

**"Yes you do," she walked back over, "Take this for the pain."**

**"I'm not in pain."**

**"Oh really?" She pressed her hand against my abdomen. I reacted by pushing her hand away and sharply inhaling, "Not in pain huh?"**

**"Shut up," I smiled and allowed her to pour the white liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible, but I knew it was for my own good, "This shit is gross."**

**"I know," she used a napkin to wipe my mouth, "But it'd help you heal. You took alot of damage. It's a miracle that you're alive."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Your shoulder was basically missing, so you won't have full use of your left arm for the forseable future. And as far as your stomach, just some deep wound scratches that will heal fully in about a week or so."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, just a few scratches is all."**

**"When can I get back on my feef?"**

**"In a few days or so, but judging by how well you're walking now, maybe sooner."**

**"And I will be at your side all throughout the recovery," Fluttershy smiled.**

**"Can I walk around a litttle now?"**

**"Not without Fluttershy," she pointed to the yellow mare.**

**"Fine with me," she helped me stand as Fluttershy came over. I used my good arm to wrap around the pony's neck, "You be good now," Applebloom escorted us out.**

**"Oh we will," Fluttershy stated, "There won't be any trouble when I'm around."**

**After that, I heard the door close behind us, "So where should we go?"**

**"Since you've been bedridden for a few days, I thought we'd go to Sugarcube Shoppee. It's a nice little diner that Pinkiepie runs."**

**"Then let's go see it," I got anxious because I haven't had anything sweet in years."**

**We walked through the town slowly, greeting... everypony that we passed. After awhile, we began drawing a crowd. None of them have ever seen a creature quite like me, so they just wanted to ask a few questions, "So how did you get hurt one asked?" A young one asked.**

**"I got into a fight with some monstors from my world."**

**"Did you win?" She asked.**

**"I'm still alive, so I guess so?"**

**"So what's your name?"**

**"Since I come from a world parallel from yours, you already know who I am. I'm Applejack."**

**"So you're like the human version of Applejack?" Another asked.**

**"Precisely," I smiled.**

**"So why are you here?"**

**"I don't know really, but Princess Celestia does. But don't go bugging her about it, I'm pretty sure she'll tell you when the time is right."**

**"Now we have to get goin'," Fluttershy interjected, "I have to get her something to eat."**

**We walked for another few minutes before I smelled the scent of a bakery, "Something smells delightful."**

**"It's Sugarcube Shoppee," she pointed with a hoof, "C'mon, we're almost there."**

**I saw my other self standing in front of the store with a cart full of apples talking to a yellow pony with a red and white bowtie, "Thanks again Applejack," he unlatched a hinge, allowing Applejack to walk away.**

**She saw me and walked over, "I thought you'd still be sleepin'?"**

**"Na, had to get out of the house. You know me, I'm to proud to let a little pain keep me down," we laughed at the joke.**

**"So are you feeling any better?"**

**"No. I'm hurtin' bad, but I just took some medicine. So I should be fine in a bit."**

**"You look like you're about to pass out."**

**"Yeab, I'm just hungry is all."**

**"Then let me get out your way then. I'll be at the farm if you need anything," she smiled before walking off.**

**Fluttershy and I began walking again, "So is there anypony that you have a crush on around here Fluttershy?" I hobbled along.**

**"Oh no. I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment."**

**"You sure?" I chuckled.**

**"I'm sure," I saw her ears twitch, a dead giveaway that she was lying, 'I hope she doesn't figure out that I like Rainbowdash.'**

**We walked inside and the shop was full of ponies as the one with a bowtie from before was in the back stocking apples. Pinkiepie was using her speed to tend to all the customers, "Here. We can go to our reserved table," I looked to where ahe was and saw a table that had a 'Reserved' sign on it. We walked ove and I leaned against the table. Since it was built for ponies, it was quite easy for me to bend over a little and not feel pain, "I'm going to go to the back to get you some food. I'll be right back, okay?"**

**"Okay," I nodded and she walked off. I turned around and leaned back onto the table on my good arm to watch the yellow mare's flank. Surprisingly I was getting very aroused at the sight of her ass swaying side to side.**

**A pony in a blue outfit with Aviator glasses came up to me, "My name's Dash from the Wonderbolts, what's your name cutie?"**

**"First of all, I'm no one's cutie, and secondly, you're not my type. litterally and metaphorically," he looked sad and was About to turn to leave,"My name's Aj by the way. I'll give you my name since you tried."**

**"Thank you Aj," he smiled feeling accomplished before walking away.**

**I smiled and looked around. Everyone seemed happy and alive. It was so much better than feeling angry and only surviving. Fluttershy came back with a basket of various food stuffs in it her mouth,**

**"I didn't know what you liked," she muttled before setting down the basket down on the ground, "So I got you just random fruits from the back."**

**"It's okay, I'll eat whatever," I leaned against the wall and used it as leverage to ease onto the wooden floor.**

**"Are you sure you're okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine Fluttershy. Just pass me the basket."**

**She moved the basket closer to me with her nose. I saw apples, pears, bananas, and other forms of fruit stuffs that looked all fake bcause of how good they looked. I began eating, slowly because when the food would hit my stomach, my stomach would cramp, "So I saw you talking to Dash just a second ago," she sat on her haunhes.**

**"Yeah. He's cute, but a little full of himself."**

**"And Rainbowdash isn't like that?"**

**"It's different for her, she is cool. He's just cocky because he's in some flying groups trio."**

**"How'd you know that?"**

**"I saw them flying overhead when we were walking."**

**"You're very perceptive aren't you?"**

**"I try to be. So who's this Princess Luna I heard someone talk about? Is she from out the country or somehin'?"**

**"No, she's one of the four Princesses in Equestria. She raises the moon at night. What happened to your Princess Luna?"**

**"I didn't know we had one. I thought it was Cadence, Celestia, and Twilight. You have to remember, our universe isn't exactly like yours."**

**"Oh that's right," she giggled as a little rabbit came hopping in front of her, "Oh hello Angel."**

**"Fluttershy from my world could talk to animals. I found it quite weird actually," I then realized that she no longer paid me any attention. Her complete focus was on the rabbit now.**

**"My litte friend here says that there's a problem with the animals in the forest. So I do apologize, I have to leave. If that's okah with you?"**

**She was worried about my feeling as she looked at me with those big blue eyes, "It's okay Fluttershy. I'll be fine."**

**"Um, okay. I'll have Rarity come and get you. I know she's taking the day off from fashion," she smiled one last time before leaving. I wish my Rarity were still alive. She always knew what to do when all else failed. She was so strong and always smelled nice. Even when it was the Zombie Era, she always did. It was weird.**

**After awhile I nodded off to sleep. I was shook awake by Rarity's younger sister Sweetiebelle, "What?" I fully woke up.**

**"You were really sleep. We tried waking you up for almost ten minutes."**

**Behind her stood Rainbowdash, Rarity, and Pinkiepie, "Why are all of you here?" I groaned in pain as I stood back up and leaned against the table.**

**"Because we went to my house and you weren't there," Rainbowdash stepped forward, "Fluttershy was supposed to keep you there. Away from everypony."**

**"Don't blame her, I wanted to get out and I used her innocent demeanor against her."**

**"Well whatever, you should come with us. Princess Cadence is here from the Crystal Empire."**

**"Why? What for?"**

**"She just want to meet you," Rarity snorted.**

**"Oh stop being a bitch Rarity," I pushed off the table.**

**"A what?"**

**I just shook my head, "Just forget it."**

**"Do you need a lift?" Rainbowdash asked.**

**"No, I think I should just walk for now."**

**"You're in awfully a lot of pain Applejack. Are you sure?" Rarity asked.**

**"My body's hurt, not my pride," I smiled, "I can manage."**

**We walked out of the shop and down the street. Before we could get far, I faltered and fell to my hands and knees. The ponies surrounded me, "I think I'll go for that lift now," I looked to Rainbowdash.**

**"Then hop on," the mares helped me onto her back.**

**"Take it easy okay Blue. I'm in too much pain to be going fast."**

**"Rodger that," she bent down and jumped into the air.**

**Rainbowdash's POV...**

**Flying slow wasn't much fun for me, but I did feel relaxed about taking my time with flying. Then I began thinking about what Applejack said about her Rainbowdash, which begged the question, "So how was your Rainbowdash dash so important?"**

**"I fell in love with her," Applejack was leaning against my neck to relax her sore body, "She was the best. She embodied all elements of Harmony. But before she could know how I felt about her, she turned into a monstor and I was the only one around. So I had to kill her. You don't know how hard killing someone you loved is."**

**"Gee," I began thinking of my past, "I bet it is hard Aj. So why did you tell me so easily?"**

**"Because you're her alternate dimensional self, I thought I'd tell you before it's too late."**

**I smiled at her openness about her secret crush she indirectly had on me personally, "It's funny, I never thought anypony would love me."**

**She sat up, "Why? You're a beautiful mare."**

**"Because I'm Always competitive and a bit of a show off."**

**"That's what I loved about you really. You and I would always compete in all sorts of games in my world."**

**"Really and you were never too busy?"**

**"Naah. I'll always have time for my friends, unlike Twilight. I hated the fact that she always had her nose in a book."**

**"Yeah," she said sadly, "She always was too busy for us here."**

**We flew in silence until we landed in front of Twilight's house. Rainbowdash lowered her body a bit to allow me to get off with ease. I patted her head, "Thanks Dashal."**

**"Dashal?" She began following my hobbling body.**

**"It was my personal nickname for you," we walked inside and saw guards sitting all along th walls as Princess Cadence was reading.**

**The guards gasped as they stood and began forming a barrier between us and the Princess when they saw me, "Oh calm down Crystallions," Applejack began walking toward then.**

**"Oh hey Applejack," the guards moved aside for the lanky mare. Their jaws dropped when I greeted her back, "What happened to you?"**

**"In my world, I had to fend off zombies."**

**"Zombies?"**

**"Humans that have been turned into mindless beasts. And they can't be turned back; so I'd have to kill them," she averted her teary eyes, "Loved ones fell by my hand."**

**"You poor thing," she stepped closer to me.**

**"Please, I don't need your pity," Applejack wiped her tears away.**

**"You don't have to be strong all the time. It's good to be vulnerable sometimes. It's what makes you...," she scanned the blonde up and down, "You. What are you exactly?"**

**"I'm a human and you all are miniature horses," Applejack crossed her arms, "With wings and horns. Something that doesn't exist in my world. And now the role has flipped. I'm now the one that isn't real."**

**"But you are, and I think that you exisnting in our world."**

**"So what did you want to ask me?"**

**"I just wanted to meet you is all. You're," she paused, "You're the first of your kind that we've ever had," her voice shook.**

**"No I'm not am I?" Applejack's muscles tightened.**

**"I can promise you that you are," she looked to the guards and asked them to leave, then looked to me, "Rainbowdash, please get out. Her and I have to talk.**

**Applejack's POV...**

**When the door closed behind us as we walked to the back of the house, Cadence began speaking in a quiet voice, "Okay, there is one other human pure of heart that we have under wraps at Princess Celestia's castle. It's a male and he's very cute if I do say so myself. I was sent by her to take you back to meet him. Both of you are our only hope in defeating the darkness."**

**"I can't travel in my condition."**

**"Luckily for you, we have time for you to heal. The darkness won't get here until the summer solstice."**

**"So how long?"**

**"Its the Fall Solstice right now isn't it?" I asked.**

**"Precisely," she dipped her chin.**

**"That doesn't give us much time. I need to go to he castle and still get to know this other human."**

**"We can always take the train," I held myself and shuddered, "Okay, then the other only thing is flying and none of my guards can fly."**

**"Then they'll have to take the train back to follow you."**

**"It would take a day's flight to get there since I can't fly foe that long. We would havr to take rest stops."**

**"As long as I don't have to get on a train," I was still holding myself as I leaned against the wall.**

**"What happened to you on a train?" She sat down.**

**"I don't wanna talk about it," I turned onto my good shoulder which turned me away from her, "That's a story I'll take to my grave."**

**"You know, out of all the interdimensional Applejacks I've met, you're the first the keep a secret."**

**"Not everyone is the same Cadence!" I whipped around and yelled at her, "In this verse, it may be rainbows and sunshine all day, but in my world, it's not!"**

**"I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean for you to get upset."**

**I didn't respond to her apology, I turned around and left as fast as I could. When I burst through the door, tears streamed my face as the guards filed back in, "What happened in there?" Dashal asked me.**

**She kept herself in a laying position to allow me to get on, "I don't wanna talk about it," before I could say anymore, my body exploded with pain, "Ah! Shit!" I hunched over and held my gut.**

**"Okay, you need rest," Rainbowdash took to the skies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My sister has finally lost her stubbornness and agreed to lay in bed until she was better. She hated it, but she hated being in pain more. It hurt me to see her like this because my whole life I've seen nothing but a strong Applejack; now... *sigh*... now it's... it's...**

**"A.B.?" I heard my sister call me. I was in another room trying to distract myself by cleaning the guns again. At this point, if I get them any cleaner, they wouldn't be able to function right. **

**"Yes Aj," I stand from the floor and walk into her room. I see that her bandages would need to be switched soon. **

**"Can you help me to the can?" she sluggishly sat up; holding her stomach. **

**"Aren't you feeling better yet?" I walk over to her and sat next to her on her good side. **

**"It's only been a week in the bed and my wounds are healing, but they still hurt," she slung her arm over my shoulders and I hoisted her out of bed. She groaned in pain as she moved her feet to the cool cotton-like floor. **

**"So how do you like Ponyville so far?"**

**"It's too cheery for my taste and there's nothing to do. Even for the Apple Acres here. The things they do where just warm ups to the morning chores we'd do."**

**"Here is a different place from home sis," I help her to a small room where there was just a small pit in the floor. **

**"I know," she fully stood and placed both hands on either side of my face, "Thank you Applebloom for sticking with me through all of this."**

**I looked up at her, into those big green eyes, "You're welcome."**

**She presses her forehead against mine before heading into the bathroom. I lean against the soft wall and slowly slip to the floor. This seemed like all a bad dream. My sister almost dying; us getting transported to another Ponyille before an apocalypse; and I'm falling in love with a pony named Rain. He's a Pegasi from Cloudsdale with green fur and a blue mane and tail. He's the cousin of the grey messenger Derpy. We were introduced the day after I arrived here. Rain teaches young phillies how to change the weather. **

**I was lost in thought about him and how cute he was. My mind drifted off to sleep. I began dreaming about differing things. I was instantly taken away from my sweet dreams she I felt something tug at my foot. I snap my eyes awake and saw Fluttershy. **

**"Um, sorry to have woken you Apple Bloom," she talked in her sweet innocent voice, "But, um, where's Apple Jack?"**

**I sit up and look in the bathroom. There was no one, "She's not in her room?"**

**"No," Fluttershy stated. **

**"We have to find her," I get to my feet and look around the house. **

**The yellow mare and I met up in the main room of the house. The front door is pushed open, "... thanks again!" Rainbow Dash came into the house with Apple Jack on her back. **

**"Where were you young lady?" I placed my hands on my hips. **

**"Rainbow Dash stopped by and asked if I wanted some fresh air," Apple Jack shrugged. **

**"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"**

**"You were asleep when I came out the bathroom and I know not to bother you when you're sleeping."**

**"That doesn't mean run off without my knowing!" I am very protective of my sister, making her act of vanishment a very serious crime in my book. **

**"I'm sorry A.B.," Rainbow Dash helped her down, "You were dreaming and I didn't want to bother you."**

**She can tell I was dreaming?, "How could you tell I was dreaming?"**

**"You're ears twitch and your nose flares when you do," she groaned and held her stomach. **

**"But how do you..."**

**"When you were younger and into your teen years, when I couldn't sleep, I'd watch you. A bit of a creeper vibe, but just watching you sleep would be so calming."**

**"Is that why when I was younger, I'd find you sleeping in the rocking chair? Or sometimes in bed with me?"**

**She nods with her cheeks red as can be. **

**"I just find that touching," Fluttershy smiled. **

**"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt," I say. **

**"Oh!" Apple Jack exclaimed, "I talked to Rain," I instantly blushed and hid my face behind my hair, "He wants to meet you later. He said something about some kind of teaching thing he wanted to do for the younger phillies."**

**"When?"**

**"Now if you can. If not, he can always do it tomorrow."**

**"No, it's fine. I can go now... I-if that's okay with you," I couldn't help but smile. **

**"I don't mind. I was planning on hanging out at Apple Acres anyway. Both Big Macs are still testing out which one is stronger."**

**"Still?" I exclaimed, "They're both very strong."**

**"They're so competitive that its cutting into Big Red's farm chores. So I just wanna divert him away from all this nonsense."**

**"You're gonna do something crazy aren't you?"**

**"I've already done crazy things in my life. At this point, now I just wanna do something stupid."**

**"Well, okay," I shrug. **

**"So lets to then," Rainbow Dash lowered herself and allowed Apple Jack to get on, "Apple Jack will go with me to Apple Acres," Rainbow Dash stated, "And you will go with Fluttershy to go see Rain Cloud."**

**Rainbow Dash quickly left. **

**Apple Jack's POV...**

**I was looking down at the town slowly passing us. I thought of my Rainbow Dash and how mad she is at me. Being trapped inside the house for a week, I haven't seen any of my friends. I've only seen my sister, Applebloom, Fluttershy, and the blue mare Rainbow Dash. **

**It'd be nice to see my brother again though. I felt kinda hurt that he didn't even send someone to come up and say hi for him. Has he really been wrapped up in this strength business. **

**My mind drifted to the day he died before Discord brought him back. **

***Flash Back***

**We were in an abandoned gun factory with Zombies moaning and groaning on the floor beneath us. **

**"Okay," Applebloom whispered, "We need twelve gauge ammo. Big Mac and Aj will go down to the main floor to look for the ammo we need. If you find any other kind if ammo, get it. Cadence and I will continue looking up here. We'll meet up back here in half an hour. **

**I cock my single barrel, "Then lets get busy," Big Mac and I leave the office room and find the closest stairs. Since they were metal, we quietly made our way down them. **

**The stairs led down to a hallway the goes horizontal in front of us. Zombies were to our right, so we went left. **

**The hallway led to another hallway. We look left and damn! Zombies! Just when we were going left, a Zombie jumps Big Mac. Almost biting him, the orange haired being pulled off the flesh eating creature and snapped its neck. **

**Now more of them came at us. We fired repeatedly, but these ones were different. This batch would dodge the bullets. **

**"Stop Shooting!" I tell him as I slung the gun over my back with one hand and pulled out a metal bat, "Lets get battin'!" **

**My brother did the same and we swung for the heads. With our forged mastery, we worked together to slay all of them. **

**I panted heavily, "Damn that was hard," I grunt my bat back in its little pack on my back. **

**"Tell me about it," Big Mac was going to say more, but was cut short by large heavy footsteps hitting the blood soaked floor. **

**Turning around revealed a zombie just as big as Big Mac, "Markus," we breathed, "I got this one," Big Mac dropped the red coated bat and cracked his knuckles. **

**"C'mon, we can take him together," I say. **

**He looks back at me and smirks. He opened his mouth, but instead of words a cry in agony escaped his lips. I look behind him and Markus was sinking his teeth into his neck. **

**Big Mac elbows him and Markus stumbles back. Big Mac turns around and drops to his feet. Holding his wound growling in anger, "Friend or not, I'm kicking you ass!"**

**Markus roars and that caused Big Mac to do the same. With his fight skills, Macintosh, riddled him with punches. But to no avail, because Markus picked a time of weakness for him and attacked. **

**Big Mac faltered because of his injuries and the fact that the zombie virus was seeping into his mind, "Big Mac!" when I pulled out my bat, Big Mac pushed me back and performed a Bicycle Kick to Markus. **

**The Zombie's head whipped back so fast and hard that we heard a loud SNAP! The Zombie fell back. Dead. **

**Big Mac was hunched over and smiling coupled with low rumbling laughter, "I told him I'd do that move to him one day," he laughed again and fell back. **

**I dropped to my knees next to him and held his now blood cover head on my lap, "Macintosh," tears fell from my eyes onto his face. **

**"Don't go cryin' on me. I'll be fine. I actually feel kinda purty, don't you think."**

**"Of course I do brother," I smiled as I looked into his big red eyes. **

**"Here," from his pocket, he pulled out a long slender pouch, "I want you to have this. **

**I open it and see a small bunch of hay sticks he would always chew on, "I can't take these."**

**"Yes you can," he grips my hand over them. **

**"Then here," I pull one out and put in his mouth, "Thank you for saving me."**

**"Thank you for sticking by me as I pass on."**

**"I'll always miss you."**

**"I love you too," he said hoarsely and smiled. Knowing that I wasn't much of a mushy mind of girl. **

**"I love you," I kiss his forehead. **

**"I want you to have this as well," he pulls out a coin on a chain. **

**"It's your lucky coin. Are you sure?" **

**He places it in my hand and says one last word, "Eeyup!" he inhaled and exhaled one last time before his body went limp. **

**Knowing that he would turn into a zombie in a few seconds, I'd cry later. So I stand back up, put the necklace and wheat in my pocket. **

**I moved in front of him and got my gun ready. When his eyes opened, he slowly stood up. Keeping his eyes locked onto mine all the while. I point the gun at his head, "Forgive me," I cry and pulled the trigger. **

***End Flashback***

**I opened my eyes and my vision was severely blurred with tears. I felt a warm trails down my cheeks. When I cleared the tears from my eyes, I saw Rainbow Dash looking at me, "You okay?"**

**I pull out the coin necklace from my pocket and looked at it, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago is all."**

**"You were thinking about someone you loved weren't you?"**

**"Yes I was."**

**"We're almost at Apple Acres Aj," she tells me. **

**"Good."**

**"Who were you thinking about?"**

**"Big Mac. The day I was forced to...," I couldn't even finish the sentence before crying uncontrollably.**

**"Hey, hey," she lowered herself until her hooves hit the ground, "There's no need for tears."**

**"I killed him and I still haven't forgiven myself for it!" I jump off, ignoring my pain.**

**"But I know he has," Rainbow Dash sat in front of me. **

**"It doesn't matter if he forgives me Dashal!" I yell. **

**"Why?"**

**"I killed m brother and its eating me up in the inside," I try to fight my tears but they kept coming out. **

**"Don't fight your tears Aj. Just let yourself go and enjoy your tears."**

**"No," I shake my head and sniff, "Im not gonna let myself go like that."**

**"You have a lot of pent up rage that you should let go."**

**"And I want to keep it that way Dashal," I whip around and shut my eyes. I hold myself and continue to shake my head. **

**"What's with you and your feelings?"**

**"I'm not good with them, especially when it comes to being angry."**

**"What happens when you get angry?"**

**"Bad things happen to things and people around me."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Just leave it alone," I run toward the farm. **

**I run and run and saw the big red house appear over the hill. I see Granny Smith and both Apple Blooms there. My Applebloom was scratching behind the young Philly's ears. She shuttered in pleasure as my sister used her fingers to hit all the right spots.**

**"Applejack?" Granny Smith got everyone's attention when she called my name, "What's the matter sugar cube?"**

**"I just want to be alone right now."**

**"Not so fast," Dashal landed in front of me, "I am so sick of you acting like the world would deny your emotions Aj. This is Ponyville and here, emotions are a part of everyday life. I will no longer stand aside and allow my best friend to wallow in self-pity and rage all her life."**

**"You don't know anything about loss. You've never lost the people closest to you."**

**"I lost my parents dudette. That day was hard for me and little Scootaloo. Do you think that you're the only one in this interdimensional time thing that has lost somepony? You talk about how Rarity is such a drama queen? Why don't you just look in a mirror once in a while?"**

**"Please, don't push his Dashal," I heard Applebloom say, "She gets very destructive when she's angry."**

**"She's not going to do anything."**

**"There's a good reason in why she doesn't like to share her feelings with people. Too many horrible memories."**

**"But why? She needs to cry and I'm not letting her to inside until she lets out her feelings."**

**"Trust me on this Dashal. In our world when she's mad, not even you can out run her. On top of that, she becomes invulnerable to any sorts magic."**

**"Just let me go and I promise, I won't- Aaaaaaaaaah!"**

**"Too late!" Applebloom picked up her Philly self and ran off. **

**"You want me to unleash my anger? So be it!" I could feel my rage boiling up inside of me and my mind going blank. The last thing I remember seeing was the scared look on Dashal's face. **


	4. Chapter 4

**'Your path you choose in holding all your rage will never prosper."**

**'Where am I?'**

**'Your mind is with us, the Gods, but your body is down there,' I look down at Ponyville and see me wreaking havoc and sowing seeds of destruction as Ponies and Phillies run for their homes in terror, 'You let your mind be tormented by the ghosts of your past. Why?'**

**'I have done some pretty fucked up shit in my life and all I can feel is regret and sadness.'**

**'Everyone has already forgiven you Applejack. The only person standing in your way, is you.'**

**'Just leave me alone.'**

**'Before we go, there is something that you need to know. Yesterday is history; Tomorrow's a mystery; But today is a gift, and that is why they call it a present.' **

**'I don't get it.'**

**'Be thankful and joyous with those that love you and hold you in high regard.'**

**'Can I get back to my body?'**

**'Not until you promise us that you'll stop this madness and move on.'**

**I hesitated, 'I can't forgive myself. It's impossible.'**

**'All it takes is the mindset Applejack.'**

**'Okay, I'll do it,' I look down and see myself cornering two Philly girls, 'Please! Take me back!' I saw myself ready to strike, 'Take Me Baaaaaa-'**

**"Aaaaaaaaah!" I faltered and blinked a few times. I saw myself looking at a red and yellow Philly cowering in fear. They had themselves pressed against the crevice of two walls and each other. **

**Rage still clung to the very fiber of my being. Willing itself to take back control of my mind. **

**I lowered myself to my knees whilst keeping he contact with them, "Shh! Shh! Shh!" I went when I heard them whimper, "I'm sorry," I say quietly. **

**Tears and sweat blinded my vision. **

**"Applejack," I heard behind me. **

**I whip around. I went on all fours like an animal and saw my little sister looking at me. My mind began getting all frazzled and I couldn't think straight. **

**"Aj?" she slowly lowered herself to y level, "It's okay," she stretched out a comforting hand. **

**I flinched and took a step back, "Im a monster," I tell her. **

**"You're confused."**

**"I don't belong here. I belong back at home. Where things made sense."**

**"Lets just get you back to Apple Acres and we can talk about this."**

**"No," I shake my head, "I don't belong here," I use my advanced fighting techniques to scale the house and disappear. **

**Applebloom's POV...**

**I watched my sister scale the house's wall and disappear over the roof. **

**"Applebloom!" I heard the sound of Twilight behind me. I turn and see the Alicorn pony staring me down, "What the hay happened? Why did Aj go nuts and destroy Ponyville?"**

**"Why don't you ask Dashal?" I hiss at her as I stood. **

**"Your sister is dangerous."**

**"Only because she was acting defensively."**

**"By destroying half my town?"**

**"She didn't want to talk about her feelings and Dashal pushed her into reliving painful memories. Her mind was only doing what it had to do. It went into overload and she just snapped."**

**"I don't care what her excuse is! She injured a lot of ponies around here and she should be punished for it. Where is she?"**

**"She ran off."**

**"And you didn't stop her?"**

**"For what exactly? For this to start all over again "**

**"Twilight!" the rest of the main six headed our way. **

**Dashal flew ahead and landed next to us, "Applejack's in the Dark Forest."**

**"We have to find her quickly. She won't survive in that forest."**

**"Trust me. She can hand herself for a little while in there," I tell them. **

**"Why are you defending her?" Twilight growled. **

**"She's my sister and I know how well she can do in the forest. Just leave her alone. We have a better chance of finding her if we wait Afro a few days and allow her to come to us."**

**"What if she doesn't come back out within a few days?"**

**"Then we go in and look for her," I say, "But as for now, her mind is frazzled and it reverted back to her animalistic side. Her Primal side."**

**"Maybe Fluttershy can work some magic?" Twilight looked to the yellow mare. **

**"I'm not too sure. I've never have done something like this before."**

**"So where do you think she's going?" Dashal asked me. **

**"I don't know."**

**"How can you not know? You're her sister!" Dashal exclaimed. **

**"You know, my granddaddy used to say that when life gives you a problem you can't solve, the solution to help you think, is pie."**

**"Pie? Your granddaddy, heavyset pony?"**

**"Lil bit."**

**"Mm," Dashal nodded. **

**-Sugarcube Shoppe-**

**"No. I don't want anymore humans here at my shop. Your sister destroyed my house," misses Cake stamped her hoof.**

**"My sister's outbreak was due to Dashal's prying."**

**"Who?"**

**"Rainbow Dash," I heaved, "She kept wanting something from Aj."**

**"Well you're not welcome here. Me and my husband are lucky that Pinkie Pie was at the meadow with our twins when that monster attacked."**

**"She's no monster!" I yell. **

**"Why did she destroy Ponyville?" the voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Princess Celestia in her white mare form. **

**"I don't need this."**

**I walked past her and she used magic to engulf me and stop my movements, "My sister is out there and I need help in finding her."**

**"How do sweets help you?"**

**"Where I come from, pie helps one think. And I need to think about all the places my sister would go."**

**"Why not just have Alicorn and Pegasai scan the from above?" the white mare asked. **

**"She knows how to hide from flying things."**

**"What do we do if we can't find her in time?"**

**"Well, her mind as already gone Primal. If she gets startled of feels threatened in anyway, her fit of rage will start up again. But if she stays hidden like I hope she will, she'll come to her senses in a out five days."**

**"How do you know this?"**

**"It's personal," I rub the back on my head. I make it look like I'm scratching it, when in reality, I was feeling the scar that ran from the middle of my head down to the middle of my neck.**

**"Misses Cake?"**

**"Yes your highness?" Misses Cake stepped forward and gave a quick bow. **

**"Give Applebloom three of your best pies."**

**"What?" Misses Cake's face went sour. **

**"It's either three of your pies or another city."**

**"My sister!" we look up and see Princess Luna landing with Nick on her back. **

**Nick jumped off when she was three feet from landing, "Where is she?" **

**"Where's who?"**

**"Where is Aj?" he looks around and sees the destruction, "What happened here?"**

**"My sister went crazy and destroyed this place. As I this moment, she's in Dark Forest."**

**"I wanna help find her."**

**"What are you, her lover or something?" I flare my nostrils. **

**"She happens to be my girlfriend. Didn't she tell any of you?"**

**I was shocked because Applejack didn't seem like the one to want to date anyone. To be honest, I thought she had feelings for Rainbow Dash, "She didn't tell me," I said. **

**"Oh;" it was so obvious that he was saddened, "I thought she would."**

**"I thought she had a thing for Rainbow Dash," I look to the blue mare. **

**"I thought so too," Dashal lowered her ears, "Apparently Aj had secrets. Secrets she didn't want known."**

**"I guess honesty is something she doesn't have anymore," I say, "Fuck it," I shrug and walk away. **

**Celestia stopped me with a hoof, "You don't want to find your sister anymore?"**

**"I do, but of she's keeping secrets, why should I?"**

**"I had a talk with her when she was at my kingdom. She's lost in more ways than you know. She doesn't tell you everything because you demand too much more than she can give. She wants to take her time telling you things."**

**"There's something else isn't there?"**

**"That's pretty much our whole conver-!"**

**A thunderous boom shook Equestria. We saw a column of green-blue light erect itself all the way up to the clouds. The air went silent before a blast of air hit us. It hit us so hard that everyone flew back. I crashed through a window and landed hard on my side. **

**After a few seconds I felt my mind wanting to slip into unconsciousness. I was just about to let it when I saw the face of a stallion, "You okay?"**

**His voice sounded distant and echoey. My vision blurred but I could make out a lime green pony and his breath smelled of peppermint surprisingly. **

**I tried to stand but faltered on my way up, "You need to rest little one," I heard him say, "You hit your head pretty hard."**

"**What happened?"**

"**You went crazy and fell. Hitting your craniadome pretty hard on a rock."**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You're at my house."**

**I lifted my head looked around to see all sorts of candy, mainly peppermints in all sorts of odd shapes, "Who are you?"**

"**You can call me Mint Pie. I'm the cousin of Pinkie Pie."**

"**Where is this place?"**

"**We're just outside Ponyville borders."**

"**Ugh!" I sit up, but was pushed back down.**

"**You're a stubborn one young Applejack. You need rest," Mint Pie used hit teeth to pull a blanket over me.**

"**Where's everyone else?"**

"**Cleaning up the mess that you caused."**

"**I have to help them."**

"**I'm afraid you can't do that."**

"**Why not? I made the mess."**

"**Yes, but-!"**

**A soft knock came from the door and somehow I automatically knew who it was. Mint Pie went to the door, "Oh hello Fluttershy."**

"**Oh, um, hello Mint. I hope I'm not bothering you."**

"**You're not. What brings you buy?"**

"**I just wanted to drop off some goodies for Applejack is all. I know how much she likes Pinkie Pie's Rock Candy Cakes. So I, uh, just wanted to drop them off is all."**

"**Why don't you come in?"**

"**Oh I can't do that, I don't want to bother her if she's resting."**

"**It's fine, she's awake at the moment."**

"**Are you sure it's okay with her?"**

"**She's been here for two days," 'Two days!' I mentally scream, "I think she'd love some visitors."**

"**Um, okay, if you say so."**

**I heard her hooves softly begin to hit the wooden floor and the door shut behind her. I sat up and greeted her with a smile when she came in, "Hey Fluttershy."**

"**Hi Applejack, I brought you some sweet food stuffs," she points at the bag on her left side with her muzzle, "I know how much you like them."**

"**Thanks Flutters."**

**She giggles and blushes a little bit. She walks over and used her maw to unlatch the bag from her body and place it in my lap. I opened it and saw a wide array of coloured cakes like she said at the door. They smelled just fantastic and that triggered my hunger. My stomach rumbled loudly which startled Fluttershy, "Oh no! You're stomach! Are you sick?"**

"**No Flutters," I giggle, "I'm just hungry is all."**

"**You're stomach sure does make scary noises."**

"**It's all part of being human."**

"**Do you miss your old world?"**

"**What?" that question felt like a kick to the head.**

**Fluttershy say on her haunches, "Do you miss your home world?"**

"**I dunno," I shrug, "I guess so."**

"**What was it like there?"**

"**Before I came here, there was nothing but death and despair," I pull out an orange cake because it's my favorite. **

**~Shut up readers I know what you're thinking. It's orange like my pony counterpart and that makes me biased. No it does not, so say ****_nothing_****.~**

**I take a bite out of it and I as I chew I felt the tiny pebbles of the Rock Candy crumbled between my teeth, "Oh, that doesn't sound very pleasant."**

"**It wasn't, but I managed."**

"**But you seem okay to me," she tried to lie, but I could tell she was from a mile away.**

"**I'm not," I tell her then finish my treat and wiped my mouth, "I'm broken and I'm tired of it."**

"**Why don't you just do something about it?" she suggested.**

"**And admit to everyone that I'm not this strong person that I've fought so hard to keep. I don't think so."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry," her voice quieted, "I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just trying to help is all."**

***Sigh* "I know Flutters and I'm sorry for getting mad at you."**

"**Um, okay," she smiled at me, "Well, I must be going. I have a lot of sick animal friends that need my attention."**

"**Okay, Flutters, I'll talk to you later," she blushed when she heard me call her Flutters.**

**When the yellow mare walked away I noticed Mint Pie looking at her flank when she walked by. When she said her goodbyes and left, I threw him off his guard, "What were you looking at Mint Pie?"**

"**What?" he knew he was busted.**

"**I saw you look at Fluttershy's flank just a second ago."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Applejack," he tried to hide his blushing, but fail oh so miserably.**

"**Do you have a crush on Fluttershy?"**

"**No," he said firmly.**

"**Let's agree to disagree," I smiled at him.**

"**Okay, okay," he walked over to the spot where Fluttershy was, "I do like her, but she sees me as a friend and nothing more."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**I don't, but I'm quite certain."**

"**I think that if you catch up to her, you should help her with her animal friends. Try liking what she likes," I shrug, "That's a good start I think."**

"**No way, I'm not leaving you here all by yourself so you could get yourself into more trouble."**

**I look behind him when I saw a large white pony enter into the room, "It's okay Mint Pie," Princess Celestia spoke as boldly, yet as elegantly as usual.**

**He whipped around, "Oh Princess Celestia," he bowed, "I didn't hear you come in. My apologies."**

"**It's okay Mint Pie. You may go catch up to Fluttershy and I'll watch over Applejack."**

"**Oh no, I can't allow that Princess."**

"**That wasn't a request Mint Pie," she smiled, "Now get going," she shifted her wings.**

"**Right away ma'am," he hurried out of the house and the house went silent.**

**I cross my arms, "I know what you're going to say. I don't belong here and the people want me out of their lives."**

"**Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about at all," she looked behind her, "Okay everypony, you can come in."**

**All of the main six, both human and pony alike filtered into the room. My Applejack counterpart stood closest to me. As they filled in, the room began to shrink. On top of the main six, both Big Macs, both Appleblooms and the human Celestia came in. I saw both pony and human Cadences and Lunas in the hallway.**

"**What are all of you doing here?"**

"**Why, we're here to help you Aj," Applejack spoke.**

"**What for?"**

"**We need you to rest so you can defeat the evil," Princess Celestia spoke before Applejack could say anything.**

"**Speaking of which, what about this evil? Where is it?"**

"**It's almost here. It'd be here in three weeks' time and we just want you rest up so you can help us defeat it."**

"**But why me. Out of all the apparently other dimensions, you chose me and another human that apparently doesn't want to help."**

"**That's just it, there are tales that say that when two powerful being truly become one, nothing can stand against them."**

"**How can he and I stand as one when I can't stand him. He's so arrogant."**

"**I thought you two were getting along."**

"**Yeah, for a minute until I, I, uh," I stammered, "You know what, I don't need this. All of you need to get out."**

"**Not until we come to a compromise."**

"**Then I'm leaving," I place the basket of delectable goods aside and I flip the sheets off of me. I swing my feet off and onto the floor.**

"**You're not going anywhere," Applejack places a hoof on my chest and pushes back a little.**

"**Watch me," I push her hoof away and stand. I falter back a little and the back of my knees hit the bed and I plop back down.**

"**You see, you're too weak to go anywhere," Applejack stated.**

"**I'm not weak Applejack," I growl at her and sit up, "Why do people keep telling me that I'm weak? I'm not weak!"**

"**We don't mean weak like that," human Applebloom squeezes herself past the ponies, "You're trying to take control of this pain by rushing. You shouldn't be rushing it. You have a huge chunk out of your stomach missing and your shoulder is only halfway healed."**

"**I don't just want to sit around and wait for it to heal. I want to do something outside. I have to do more than sit around and wait for something to happen," I pumped my fists for emphasis.**

"**I know sis, but you just have to wait a bit until you heal."**

"**No, I won't accept this AB!" I stand up, "C'mon Applejack, I know that the apples have to be checked for bugs or bruises and have to be prewashed before you sell them. Allow me to work at the farm. I want to do something!" the earth shifted beneath our feet. It felt like it sank a little and bounced back up. All the candy on the shelves fell off and smashed onto the floor.**

"**Calm down Aj!" Applebloom pushed against my shoulders.**

**I pushed her back, hard enough to get rammed into the wall behind her. The sound of her head hitting the wall wrenched my heart out of my chest. When she fell unconscious, my heart was obliterated and turned to ashes. I remembered the last time I caused her harm last time in an instant and I remember it so vividly. I sink to my hand and knees and looked at the hell I have created for myself, "You monster!" Princess Celestia exclaimed and stepped forward.**

"**I didn't mean it," I cried softly, "I didn't mean to do it. Not to my sister."**

"**Look at what your rage has done!" Princess Celestia yelled at me.**

**I crawled to my sister, or attempted to, before Princess Celestia pushed me back with her head, "You've done enough!"**

"**Leave her alone," my human Luna pushed her way past the horde of mares to stand in between us, "You know Applejack enough to know that her anger just got the better of her," Luna pointed a finger at her.**

"**I know my Applejack well enough to know that she wouldn't do that kind of thing to her sister. This Applejack on the other hand obviously would and it's evident that she's nothing more than a monster."**

"**This woman here," Luna pointed back at me, "Has been through a lot in her life time and it's ****_evident _****that you are ignorant of that. Despite all our failed attempts to try and get it through that thick skull of yours."**

"**I am a Princes, so you shan't be talking to me in that tone. For as long as you're in my country and under my control, you shall respect and obey me."**

"**I may be in your country, but I'm under Applejack's tutelage and command."**

"**Why isn't it the other way around?"**

"**Because when the world of ours was destroyed, she was all that remained for the supply of food and in order to survive, we, as in all the Princesses and I, had to listen to her."**

"**She's a monster and blind obedience is foolish. Besides, why didn't you just use magic to restart Equestria?**

"**We don't have that kind of magic and I seriously doubt that you have it either. The only person, or pony, with sufficient enough magic to do that is Twilight! But even with her power combined with mine, Celestia's, and Cadence's, we still lack in that kind of power."**

"**What makes you think that Twilight has more power than I or my dear sister Princess Luna?"**

"**She's the Element of Magic for fuck's sake dude!"**

"**Dude?"**

"**Human term that I see now that you have yet to grasp the concept of, but let's not get off track here. Applejack isn't a monster."**

"**Then why did she attack her sister?"**

"**She's on the fringe of insanity all because of how she was forced to grow up and raise all of in a sense. Applebloom was the hardest of all to raise because Applejack was, and still is, trying to protect her from as many evil things as possible. Then Rainbow Dash," Luna looked at the blue mare, "Just had to pry, not heeding that fact that Applejack told her otherwise. And now, with all of us here for no fucking reason, other than to tell her that it's time for her to train an we're all here to help her. She has been locked away ever since she's been here and all she wants to do is get out and do stuff. She agreed to work on Apple Acres Farm, out of sight and out of mind from the public."**

"**What if she has another outbreak, huh?"**

"**I highly doubt that she will if she has some sense of her home back. She needs stability in order to be stable and you're practically be taking that away from her if you don't allow to help."**

"**She just attacked her sister," it was obvious that Princess Celestia was losing this fight, "And that's because she can't control her anger."**

"**No, that's because she needs an alternate outlet is all," Luna crossed her arms, know that she won the fight.**

"**Allow me to talk this over with the other Princesses first."**

"**I'm actually on board with it sister," Princess Luna chimed.**

"**I second that motion," Princess Cadence dipped her chin.**

"**I'll go along with that as well Princess Celestia," Princess Twilight smiled, "I think that it'd be a good idea."**

"**Well, uh," Princess Celestia was beaten so I moved in on my sister.**

**I flipped her over onto her side and into my lap with her head resting on my left arm. I turn her head a little and lift her hair. I didn't see any signs of bleeding so I ran my hand over the bulging bruise and felt nothing wet, "Good, no blood," I tell myself.**

**I cradled her in my arms and lifted her petite frame into the bed, "Now all of you, get out! I want to tend to her wounds," I hiss.**

"**No, I'm not leaving you alone with her!" Princess Celestia protested.**

"**It's okay," Luna patted her on her shoulder, "For this one time, allow her to do this. She's very finicky about Applebloom's health and well-being. So give her a little time."**

"**I don't know about this."**

"**Trust me when I say this," my Big Mac stepped forward with his low voice, "Applejack is the only one that can truly take care of Applebloom. She understands her, and she understands Aj."**

"**Do what you have to do," Princess Celestia told me.**

"**It won't take long," I stare her down, "That much I can promise you."**

"**It seems as though you're challenging me," Princess Celestia puffed out her chest to try and make herself seem bigger.**

"**So what if I am?"**

"**You won't be able to win."**

"**Let's agree to disagree."**

"**No, let's put it to the test."**

"**You have magic and I'm immune to magic. So what else do you think that you have to gain the advantage over me?" I got in her face.**

"**Okay ladies," Luna stepped in between us, "I think we've had enough fighting for one day."**

"**No, she can't impose a challenge against me and not follow through," Princess Celestia stated.**

"**She can, she did, and she will," Luna growled, "Now let's get out of here before anything else happens that we'll all regret."**

"**Fine," Princess Celestia focused her gaze on mine, "We will have our time."**

"**Can't wait Princess."**

**Author's Note: What will happen next between these two hot-heads? Please review or send me a PM with possible future ideas...**


	5. Reflections of Our Past Selves

**-Aj-**

**It was eight days after my little spat with Princess Celestia and the day was just simply beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping and I was finally working at Apple Acres with Applebloom. I worked on plowing the land with Applebloom. She happily helped me plow without a care in the world. It reminded me of when AB was that age. I thought of what life was like before all of this. I thought of myself over ten years ago and how naïve and playful I was. It was the good ol' days. **

**I was lost in thinking of those days so much so that I didn't notice Applebloom calling my name. It took her nudging me with a hoof to get my attention, "Huh, what?"**

"**You okay? I've been callin' ya for forever now."**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, I just was thinking about something is all."**

"**What were you thinkin' about?" she unlatched the binds that held her to the plow.**

"**I was just thinking about my life is all."**

**She kept quiet for a moment then asked, "I got question for ya," she sat on her haunches.**

"**Yeah, go for it."**

"**What happened to your accent?"**

"**What accent?"**

"**Ya know, you're country accent."**

"**Oh that," I shrugged, "Like everything else in my life, it just disappeared."**

"**How can you lose your accent?"**

"**I don't know, but I do know that I don't care."**

"**Oh really?" she seemed down at my words, "Why don't you care."**

"**I dunno, I just don't and we'll leave it at that. So can we just get back to work?"**

"**We would, if there was anything left. Since you and Big Mac have been helping us, we've found that all our chores have been finished hours earlier. There's not much to do until tomorrow."**

"**What's happening tomorrow?"**

"**That's when we harvest and wash the apples, corn, grapes, and carrots for sellin'. Oh! Oh! Oh!" she jumped up and down.**

"**Calm down Applebloom and tell me what you just thought of," I laughed and held her still.**

"**Whatever happened to Wynona in your world?"**

"**Wynona?" for a second there, I almost had forgotten about her, "Oh, Wynona," I felt sad and cold as I held myself, "She, uh, she, s-she…"**

"**Oh," Applebloom sadly said in a soft voice, "I think I get it. How did she- no. I don't wanna know."**

"**I will tell you that she died saving me," I smiled weakly and she just nodded.**

"**What are you sad ninnies skulking about?" Granny Smith came up to us. The smell of Apple Pies and Cobbler and Cider filled my nose. I guess that she was busy baking for tomorrow's sell.**

"**Nothing, we were just talking about Wynona is all," Applebloom told her.**

"**Y'all makin' it seem as though she's dead or somethin'. She's with Applejack in town selling apples."**

"**We weren't talking about that Wynona were you talking about then?" she scratched the bottom of her chin.**

"**We were talking about my Wynona in my world Granny," I said.**

"**Oh? And what world did you come from Applejack?"**

**I smiled at her forgetfulness then I realized the last few weeks of my Granny Smith's life and I knew that her forgetting everything was a sign of Alzheimer's, "It doesn't matter Granny," I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Applebloom looking at me funny.**

"**Well okay then, anyway, I have some pies and cider ready that I would like for you to try out."**

"**What? Why me?"**

"**Because your sister Applebloom was tellin' me that it's been awhile since you've had a Granny Smith pie and the next time I made some, to come to you first."**

**I smiled and filled with glee. An emotion I thought was long gone and flushed clean out of my system, "Then let's go," I was just twitching with excitement and memories of Granny Smith baking pies for me flooded my mind.**

"**Do you know what my secret ingredient is?" she asked.**

"**Trust me Granny Smith, I know you say love, it isn't."**

"**Oh really, what is it then?"**

**I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "It's a clove of garlic."**

**She gasped and stepped away from me in such awe, "Who told you that?" she exclaimed, "I never told anypony!"**

"**What's the secret ingredient?" Applebloom used her small frame to squeeze in between us, "I wanna know what it is?"**

"**Sorry Sugarcube, it's a secret."**

"**That's no fair!" she stamped a hoof in protest, "Why do you get to know and I don't?"**

"**Because Granny Smith told me in my world a long time ago and I haven't told anyone since."**

"**Anyone?" Granny Smith asked.**

"**Yeah, anyone," I nodded, "It's a human form of anypony."**

"**What's a human?"**

"**I'm a human," I spread my arms wide and showed myself to her.**

"**Kinda lanky lookin' if ye ask me," she looked at me from top to bottom and did it again, "You need some pie in ya. Good thing I have some freshly baked ones," she went up behind me and pushed me along, "Now let's get some food in ya."**

"**Okay, okay," I giggled, "No need to rush me."**

**-Dashal-**

**I was in Cloudsdale and it was just awesome. I looked around and saw flying ponies soaring and zipping through the skies trying to out fly other ponies. Rainbow Dash was at my side giving me a tour of the place, even though I wasn't paying her any mind. I was just focused on how amazing everything was. Cloudsdale was just a town high in the mountains next to Ponyville in my old world. The thing that made seem more like this version of Cloudsdale was the fact that the clouds would hang low and give the town a gloomy like appearance; when in all actuality it was like this place. We were big on sports and always wanted to outdo the other person, "… and that's how I lost my first tooth," I heard when I started to zone back into reality.**

"**That's a nice story Rainbow," I told her, even though I wasn't really listening to a word she said.**

"**I just told you, I lost a race and you tell me that it was a good story?" she was a tad upset, "Were you even listening to me? If I knew that you were just going to zone me out, I could've not wasted my breath."**

"**You know Rainbow," I looked up as a Pegasus caught my eye, "You might just wanna shut your face for a while."**

"**What for? I'm the life of the party."**

"**Put that ego away Rainbow Dash or you're going to hurt someone."**

"**Oh whatever," she soon looked at what I was looking, "So what pony do you have your eyes on?"**

"**I don't know. Can't tell from here."**

"**Shall I-!" before she could finish her question, I ran toward the wall, "Wait!" she yelled and I paid her no mind.**

**I jumped at the cotton wall and shot both hands and feet into it. My fingers jutted into the wall along with my shoe covered toes giving me a grip strong enough to stick onto the wall. Moving like a running pit bull, I lunged forward, releasing my grip on the wall and scaled the wall. When I came to the base of a balcony, I pushed off with my feet and my hands hit the base with a thud and I swung my body backwards with a, "Hyugh!" I allowed my body to fly through the air and circle around the balcony's banister. I landed on the railing with a grunt and wavered to catch my balance; once caught, I dropped down the balcony floor with a grunt and straightened my clothes.**

"**That, was, AWESOME!" a mare Pegasus exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"**

"**Practice," I panted.**

**The pony was green with white as the color of her mane and tail, "Can you teach me that? I wanna learn!" she jumped up and down in excitement.**

"**Sorry, I can't little Philly," I kneeled in front of her and rubbed her mane, "It's a human thing."**

"**I wanna be a human then," she stated.**

**What she said threw me off and I couldn't really say anything about her last statement. So I said, "Don't mean to break your heart, but you don't want to."**

"**Awe, why not?" she rested her front hooves on my knee.**

"**Just stick with being yourself kid," I smiled at her.**

"**Okay," she groaned angrily, "Whatever," she got off of me and walked away."**

**I stood up and an adult pony walked up to me. She had a smile on her face and a giggle in her talk, "Thank you for what you said to my daughter just then."**

"**Yeah, sure, fine," I nodded.**

"**No, I mean it. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome," I held up a fist.**

"**What am I supposed to do with that?"**

"**Lightly pound of course," she still didn't get it, "It's a Bro Hoof."**

"**What's that?" she asked.**

**Rainbow Dash flew over and landed next to me, "A Bro Hoof is this," Rainbow held up a hoof and I lightly tapped it.**

"**Oh I get it now," she giggled and lifted her hoof and I mimicked my last move, "What does it mean?"**

"**It means that we're square."**

**Everyone, including Rainbow Dash looked at me with great confusion. I threw my hands up in surrender, "Screw it! Just forget about the whole thing."**

**The mare giggle again, "Humans are so weird."**

"**Yeah, that's what I've been told," I rolled my eyes.**

"**Anyway, I'll see you around," she giggled again and walked away.**

"**Now, as I was saying," I turned around looked down the balcony passageway. I saw a grey mare pony with yellow hair eating muffins on a table, "Derpy."**

**I had my eyes set on my target and I went into hunt mode. I made my gaze fiercer and walked with sternness. Rainbow Dash tried getting my attention and I just shooed her off. When I got to the grey mare who was transfixed on her muffins, I shouted, "Derpy!"**

**She jumped and coughed up muffin bits from her mouth, "Oh no!" she exclaimed when she was done coughing, "I spilled all my goodie muffins!" she looked the pile of muffins on the floor with such sadness it kinda made me feel bad for scaring her, "Oh, No, No, No!" she scooped the crumbs into a pile and a tear fell from her eyes.**

"**Derpy!" I repeated and she jumped again.**

**She looked at me with one eye on me and another somewhere else, "What the hell happened to your eye?" the Derpy back at home didn't have the crooked eye.**

**She saddened even more and looked away angrily, "It's none of your business," she hissed.**

"**No need to get snippy with me, I was just asking."**

"**Asking a question that demanded a secret that you shall never know. Now leave me alone," she went back to her muffins, "You made me spill my muffins."**

"**Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"**

"**Well I'm done talking to you!" she flapped her wings and got six feet off the ground before I grabbed her hoof and pulled her back down.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" I barked at her.**

"**Away from you, you bully!"**

"**I'm no bully!"**

"**Yes you are because you're making Derpy scared and you won't allow Derpy to leave!"**

"**Don't call me a bully Derpy!"**

"**BULLY!" she got in my face and screamed.**

**On instincts, I jumped and whipped my body around, with my left foot swinging out. I felt hard contact hit the back of my foot and a hard thud hit the table and then a cushioned thud onto the floor. I landed and saw Derpy unconscious and her limbs sprawled along the floor, "Dammit!" I yelled and cocked my head back. I ran my hands through my rainbow hair and stomped my feet, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I yelled on each stamp, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I roared, "Fuck Me Right?!"**

"**What the heck did you just do?" Rainbow Dash went to Derpy and looked at her, "Princess Celestia was right. All you humans are just monsters. You have to go back home," she growled at me.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I told her and took a step forward.**

"**NO! Don't come near me!" she went back on her hind legs and kicked at me with her front. I backed up, not wanting to get hit, "Go Away!"**

"**Fine, I didn't need any of this shit anyway!" I stormed away with mares and stallions holding their children and pressed themselves against the walls as I passed.**

**-Flutters-**

"…**and that's when I found out that water with peppermint leaves helped flus and colds for the smaller animals," I told Fluttershy as we were in her front yard tending to some peppermint plants we've been growing over the past month or so.**

"**Oh, I didn't know that," she said in her soft voice.**

"**Yeah, the miracles of what the simplest of things can do for the greatest priorities when it comes to our animal friends."**

"**That's so amazing," she smiled and poured what was left of the water in the pale onto the small bushes. She set it aside and I stood up, wiping off all the grime I got on my pants that I fashioned out of leaves, "I really love what you've done with the leaves by the way."**

"**Thanks Fluttershy. It's just something that I've made back in my old world."**

"**How'd you figure out how to do all of this stuff?"**

"**Well, I just have an extensive knowledge in Botany, or all kinds of plant life. If the world didn't end, I'd have my Doctorate's degree in it."**

"**Doctorate's Degree?"**

"**It's a type of education level back home that's at the top of the education list."**

"**So you're really smart?"**

"**Oh yeah and I have equal expertise in animal biology. I can teach you some of the things, I've learned."**

"**That would just be lovely," she got all jittery, "Are you smarter than Twilight?"**

"**When it comes to plants and animals, yes. But everything else- well, judging from your question, do you mean if Twilight's smarter than the rest of us?"**

"**Why yes, actually."**

"**Out of all six of us, she's somewhat smarter. She has knowledge about all the other four and myself know. But her knowledge isn't as deep as ours."**

"**So is she smarter than you or not?" she asked hesitantly.**

"**Eh, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, she's brilliant, but not as brilliant as she makes herself out to be. Her specialty is magic and chemistry."**

"**Don't you know chemistry?"**

"**Only for animals and plants. Nothing like humans, like she does."**

"**I have a question. What about Applejack? What does she know?"**

"**She knows how to fight and how to farm. Her fighting skills in hand-to-hand combat and military training as far as weapons go, she has us beat. Heck, if she wanted, she could wipe out all of Equestria with just her bare hands if she wanted."**

"**Wow, she sounds dangerous."**

"**Nah, she's not. She's only dangerous when provoked. Otherwise, she's as sweet as can be."**

"**Any time I've talked to her, she seemed angry to me."**

"**That's just who she is actually, but it's whatever really. She's just misunderstood and wants to be understood."**

"**So what about Rarity?"**

"**Rarity's a weird one really. During the war, she died. But when she was alive, all she cared about was herself and that's what got her killed. She was just so stuck on being right and wanting to be in charge, that she went into war against the zombies by herself. And as we all predicted, she was eaten alive."**

"**Oh," she looked away, "Dare I ask about Pinkie Pie?"**

"**Pinkie Pie was great. She didn't really have a specialty, but she was just fun to be around. Even after the war, she kept our spirits up every day and now that I think about, that was her specialty. She kept us going even when we didn't have any gas to go on."**

"**That's good and what about Rainbow Dash?"**

"**What's with all the questions?" I joked.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just wanted to know is all."**

"**No, it's okay Fluttershy. Any who, Rainbow Dash's main specialty is healing, and her secondary specialty is fighting. She's the only one who could rival Aj in fighting."**

"**Healing?"**

"**Yeah. Any time one of us has a broken arm or something, she can tend to our wounds. She was on the verge of reversing the zombie virus."**

"**What is a zombie?" she hesitantly asked.**

"**A zombie is a revived human corpse with only one instinct, the need to feed. They only feed on human flesh."**

"**They sound very scary," Fluttershy began to shake.**

"**And that's not even the worst part of it all. If you're bitten by one and you manage to get away, that's it for you; because you'll turn into a zombie and your mind is no more. Rainbow Dash though, was so close to reversing it before she died," Fluttershy was now on the ground with her hooves covering her face and shivering like a leaf, "She was so stuck on getting a certain type of plant that only grew at your house at the time, that she went out without us knowing. She came back with a bite on her neck and we were forced to put her down."**

"**I don't think I want to hear any more of this."**

"**Listen Fluttershy," I scooted over to her and gently removed her hooves from her face, "I used to be like you. Always afraid of everything and anything that moved."**

"**Sounds like you're going to tell me a story that's really scary," she looked at me with a frightened look.**

"**-sigh- Never mind, just forget it," I remembered that I wasn't just thrusted into being the new me, I was gradually brought to it. Like the rest of us.**

"**I'm s-s-s-sorry, I just can't take any more of your stories is all," she mewed quietly.**

"**Like I said, don't worry about it Fluttershy."**

"**Now you're upset with me aren't you? I don't want you to be upset with me Flutters," she looked at me with pleading eyes.**

**I grunted to my feet, "I'm going to go to Sugarcube Shoppe. I hope that both Pinkie Pie's haven't driven everyone crazy."**

**-Pinkie Pie-**

"**HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY!" I shouted on each jump. I am just so excited! **

**My pony counterpart jumped along with me chanting the same word over and over again. We have finally come up with a candy that has never been invented. Rainbow Muffin Ice Cream. We stopped jumping after a few minutes, "I can't believe that we came up with a new kind of candy!" Pinkie Pie talked very fast, "I mean, I've been thinking about making all sorts of new treats for Ponyville but never in a million years have I ever thought about making one with all the flavors!"**

"**I know and I'm just so HAAAPY that we could do it!" I spoke just as fast.**

"**I know and I couldn't have done it without you!"**

"**And I couldn't have done it without you Pinkie Pie!"**

"**Awe shucks!" she blushed, "We both did it together!"**

"**That's great and all," Mister Cake came from behind the counter, "But could you ponies possibly take this outside. You're kinda being too loud for my customers."**

"**I work here though," Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side.**

"**As do I, technically," I scratched my head.**

"**Why not you take the rest of the day off Pinkie Pie?" Mister Cake asked her, "That would give you time to spend with Pinkie Pie," he looked at me.**

"**Oh My God! That Would Be Great!" Pinkie Pie shouted again, "Let's Go To My House TO Throw A Party!"**

**She ran off and I ran with her. We left the shop and just ran down the road, passing by ponies that flinched at our rapid pace. I did cartwheels and flips alongside her and that just made her laugh as we both laughed. Making it to her house in just under two minutes, she pushed the door aside, we began darting across the main room floor in search of awesome party stuff. I grabbed a basket of multi-colored balloons, "So what's a zombie?" she asked and I dropped the basket in response. Her question was so weird and I haven't thought about my old world since I got here.**

"**I'm sorry, what was your question?"**

"**What's a zombie?" she asked as she rifled through a drawer.**

"**Why do you ask that?"**

"**I heard Applebloom talking about it."**

"**My Applebloom?"**

"**Yeah, the two legged one. Gotcha!" I looked and she pulled out a large yellow streamer roll with her mouth and set it in a basket next to her.**

"**I don't think I'm the one to ask what a zombie is," I slowly picked up the basket.**

"**Why not?" she pushed the basket over to me and let off a big gasp "Is a zombie a man eating corpse that has been brought back from the dead due to a really nasty virus?"**

"**Yes actually. How did you know?"**

"**I dunno," she shrugged and went back over to the dresser she was just digging through, "It's a gift I have. So are you gonna answer my question or not?" she looked at me.**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Why not? If you're me, then you know that you're a social type pony and we talk about everything."**

"**Trust me Pinkamena, this isn't something that I wouldn't want to damper your spirits with."**

"**Why's that?" she walked up to me.**

"**Trust me, you're better as you are sweet thing."**

"**Hey, that's what my grandmother used to call me," she sat on her haunches and looked all sad.**

"**Let's not talk about her. How about we do that party like we planned?" **

**Knowing myself, I get easily distracted, so that question should spark something in her to-! "Oh My God!" she yelled, "I almost forgot about it!" she zipped back and forth speaking faster and faster about the type of colors she wants for the event. I just sat down with one leg out in front of me and the other crossing and leaned back on my hands. Seeing my old self brought a smile to my face.**

'**I wonder if the others think about their past selves before the war. I know Aj and Dashal do' I thought to myself, 'I wonder what of Twilight.'**


	6. The Truth of Applejack's Parents

**-Twilight-**

**I sat in a chair across the room from my pony self in just pure hatred of her. I thought that I would just be great to hang around, but I was and am, dead wrong. The purple devil from hell was rambling on about all the things she learned this week about friendship as she wrote Celestia her weekly letter. She was such a stuck up bitch and a fucking know-it-all. I groaned and leaned my head back as I ran my hands through my hair.**

**I thought of how I was before the war, like I'm betting all the others have thought of already. I was just as arrogant as she was and thought I was so smart, until it came time to figure out how to survive when I had nothing left. Nothing left to figure out except for surviving the plague. What really got me was when Princess Celestia wanted to renounce royalty and allow Applejack to be in charge of keeping us protected and alive. She was the only one well-suited enough to survive the aftermath of the end of the world. Which was true, since she does know how to farm, how to fight, and most importantly, how to shoot.**

"**Are you okay Princess Twilight?" I haven't been called **_**Princess **_**in years so I didn't think to respond to Spike's question. That was until I felt a tug on my jeans. Looking down, I saw the purple baby dragon looking up at me, "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine Spike," I growled at him.**

**He jumped and fear set in, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit upset to me. I can get you some tea or some hot cider. That usually calms you down," I know he means well, but fucking hell dude, he was pissing me off with his constant badgering, "I know it calms me down when I'm feeling upset. It always works for Princess Twilight and since you two are the same- well other than you being a human and you coming from a different dimension and all."**

"**Spike," I scoffed and gripped the bridge of my nose with two fingers, "I know you mean well, but will you please shut, up."**

"**What did I do? I'm just trying to be nice is all," he shrugs.**

"**I know, but this is what got you killed in the first place."**

"**How am I dead? I'm standing right here," he looked at himself.**

"**Not you, my Spike," I told him.**

"**How did I die? Imma dragon and dragons are hard to kill."**

"**In my world, you were just the sweetest little puppy."**

"**I was a dog?" he seemed offended, "That doesn't sound like a popular animal."**

"**You know what, to Aj, a dog is the best kind of animal in her eyes."**

"**I dunno about Applejack Princess Twilight."**

"**It's just Twilight and what's your problem with Aj?"**

"**She seems like just a brute tome."**

"**And dragons are not?!" I shouted and jumped out of my seat so fast that the chair fell back and hit the floor hard.**

"**Hey!" ****_Princess_**** Twilight stopped what she was doing and walked over to us, "What's going on over here?"**

"**This little pest is insulting one of my greatest friends."**

"**I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," she reasoned.**

"**No, he did! I will not stand here and allow him to insult Applejack!"**

"**No reason to shout at him."**

"**It's all the reason to shout at him! He would get upset at the fact that he was just an abandoned egg and you took him in to supposedly take care of him! In his case, he was better off abandoned!"**

"**Watch it Twilight! He's my friend and what you just said isn't true!"**

"**Yes it is! You run him ragged with all of your errands!"**

"**I don't think he minds. Isn't that right Spike?" she asked him in an arrogant tone.**

"**N-no," he stuttered, "I don't mind."**

"**You see. He doesn't mind."**

"**You're two seconds away from being punched in the teeth if you don't lose that smug attitude Twilight."**

"**It's in a Princess' code of conduct to not use violence unless-!"**

"**I know what the rules and laws regulating Princesshood Twilight! I used to be a Princess, remember?" **

"**Yeah, about that. What happened?"**

"**After the fall of Equestria, the only person that knew how to live without servants bending to every whim and woe of royalty, was, and ****_is_****, Applejack," I calmed myself down as I spoke, "So I relinquished my royalty over to Applejack. As did Cadence, Luna, and Celestia."**

"**So she's supposed ruler of Equestria?"**

"**Technically, yes, but she doesn't hold that over our head. She treats us all equally and fairly."**

"**She doesn't seem like the fair type to me."**

"**And what do you mean by that?"**

"**She's just so angry all the time and to me it seems that if anypony would get out of line, she'd punish them to fullest extent."**

"**She just had a troubled past is all, which is why she's always angry. But I can guarantee you that she is fair. No one is better than her at ruling."**

"**I think that she's an unpleasant person if you ask me," Spike stated.**

**My anger came back, "To hell with you Spike," I snarled, "Applejack is like because of her life, as I've stated before."**

"**You know," Twilight's smug attitude came back, "If she's such a great rule, then why did she allow so many of her supposed closest friends die?"**

"**That's just how things played out," I grit my teeth, "She tried to save us for as long as possible and she managed to postpone our deaths for as long as possible."**

"**So answer me this, is she a better ruler than Princess Celestia, or Princess Luna?"**

"**I will say it their faces," I got in hers, "Yes she is."**

"**What's your reasoning behind that?"**

"**Didn't I just tell you?" she shook her head, "She knew how to fend of those monsters that eat humans. What more do you want?"**

"**How long has she been 'ruling'?"**

"**A little over ten years."**

"**And Princesses Celestia has been doing it for a thousand years and nothing like the end of the world ever happened?"**

"**What about Princess Luna? Didn't she try to take over or something?"**

"**Yes, that's true, but Princess Luna's good now."**

**I scoffed a chuckle, "Yeah, after like a thousand years of banishment. Princess Luna is nothing compared to the thousands of humans that you once loved and respected try to eat your face."**

"**Princess Luna is far more powerful than anything your world has to offer."**

"**Yeah," I wiped my nose and chuckled some more, "I would love to see her stop a bullet, much less dodge one."**

"**Can you dodge one?"**

"**No, but the Apples can."**

"**And why is that?"**

"**Because they're that well trained for fuck's sake."**

"**Hey, watch your mouth when you're around a Princess," she pulled a Rarity move by sticking her nose up in the air.**

"**Trust me Twilight, as much of Princess that you think you are, you're not."**

"**What?" she was hurt by what I said and that was the plan.**

"**Wake up Twilight and smell the coffee."**

"**What's coffee?"**

"**Don't change the subject," I went to the center of the room and walked around, "Look at this place Twilight. All these books that you've collected to find out information about certain things. Your knowledge is vast and deep as the ocean, but your wisdom is as shallow as a bath tub filled to the brim."**

"**What are you trying to get at?"**

"**You weren't there when the world ended in our world and it's nothing you can just read out of a book. You had to of been there," a tear fell from my eyes when I witnessed my parents being eaten alive by carnivorous monsters, "I witnessed my parents being eaten alive by carnivorous monsters. It's nothing that I could've gotten over if it weren't for Applejack. Applejack was and is the only one that fully understands the impact losing your parents has on your body, mind, and soul."**

"**She lost her parents I'm guessing?"**

"**In the most brutal way possible."**

"**How's that?"**

**I whimpered and fell to my knees holding myself, "Her parents were really parents to us all. Her, me, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They always brought us gifts from out of the country when they traveled afar. One day, fifteen years ago, when she was only seven, all six of us waited at Apple Acres for her parents to arrive. It got late, so the rest of us went home and we told her that we'd see her tomorrow. We came back early next morning and Princess Celestia along with Princes Luna were there. Granny Smith and Big Mac were crying as they were handed a folded up Equestrian Flag. Her parents were tortured for information on the Sun and Moon's Princesses military plans. When they wouldn't give up the information asked of them, they were slaughtered."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**And that's not even the worst of it all," I continued, "They put it on video and sent it the Princesses and they could do nothing but watch in horror. That's when they came to the Apple family and told them, except for Applejack. All they told her is that they're dead. A few of their relatives moved in with them to help through it. Applejack picked up fighting and shooting from them. I only found out how they died when I became Princess and wanted to look into the archives about Applejack's parents. Four and half years later, the plague started. Six months after that, the world was deemed dead and over. During that time, family… friends… everyone… began dying," I couldn't continue and I just sobbed uncontrollably.**

"**That's why you're so loyal to her. She know you're pain."**

"**No one else does. She was the first to lose her parents between the six of us and she was our rock that we could lean on. Our shade, when things got too hot to handle."**

"**Wow, I didn't know about that," Twilight sat in front of me along with Spike.**

"**I'm so sorry for insulting her," Spike cried a little.**

**I just cried and cried as I rocked back and forth.**

**-Rarity-**

**Both Sweetie Belles were just so cute running around the floor playing tag. I was leaning against a table and watched my sister and… sister play together, "Will you two stop with all the commotion?" Rarity came out with a rack of floating clothes covered in a purple hue.**

"**Oh c'mon Rarity, just let them play."**

"**No," she set the clothes down, "I will not allow such rough play. I don't want them to damage my new line of clothes."**

"**Why are you so stuck up Rarity?" I began changing my ways the more time I spent with myself.**

"**I'm not being stuck up," she walked over to a desk with a mound of paper of drawings of clothes, "I'm a lady and I want all my associates to be the same."**

"**You consider your sister an associate? She doesn't do clothes."**

"**That's because she's too wrapped up in roughhousing to be a proper lady."**

"**Was I really this delusional?" I asked myself.**

"**I am not under any delusion Rarity. You out of all people should know that."**

"**I know now that I was a delusional bitch," I laughed.**

"**Is that the kind of language you use when you're talking in front of your friends?"**

"**Of course it is. Well, not at the time," I began thinking of my life before and after the war. All I thought of was myself and my stupidity left me for dead. The feeling of teeth and nails tearing from my bones was just- I shudder involuntarily.**

"**The time of what?"**

"**The war."**

"**A lady doesn't go to war."**

"**Unless you have to. In that case, all I just wanted to do was have the others do all the heavy lifting."**

"**You're a lady. You don't do heavy lifting."**

"**Are you going to keep repeating that?"**

"**Are you going to keep talking about all this war nonsense. It's really putting a damper on my creative thinking Rarity."**

"**I think your creative thinking can use a break. Why don't you go and play with your little sister?"**

"**I don't have time to do that."**

"**You don't have time for family? What kind of person are you?"**

"**Person?"**

"**Yeah, a human being. Such as myself."**

"**I'm not a person, I'm a lady pony. I don't go around and destroy things like Applejack did to Ponyville. Such a brute I think."**

"**She's no brute Rarity," I protested, "You should get to know people before you judge them."**

"**What for?" she turned around, "What does she mean to you?"**

"**When I lost my family, she took me in. Even though I had a major fight with her and told her that I wished were never friends. She took it pretty hard, but in the time of my greatest need, she pulled through for me," I noticed that both Sweetie Belles stopped playing as I told my story, "I lost my family all in one day because we were trying to escape Ponyville. I was the only one to survive somehow and I managed to make it back to Apple Acres unscathed. She took me in despite me telling her that I didn't want to be her friend. She reinstated our friendship with the promise to make clothes for her."**

"**You made those ugly clothes for her? I could've done better."**

"**Fuck you Rarity! I made those clothes for her suited to her and she saved me. That was the least I could do for her."**

"**I still don't see why you're friends with her though. She's so brutish."**

"**She wasn't always like that," flashes of the memories of when she actually laughed and smiled just for fun, "Her happiness began slipping from her though when her parents didn't come back from war one day when we were just kids. I don't know what really happened to them and all I knew was that they died."**

"**Her parents died?" Rarity's voice was heavily laced with concern.**

"**Yeah, they did."**

"**Here, we never met her parents. I don't know what really happened to them. Big Mac and Granny Smith were the ones that raised her as far back as I could remember."**

"**At least Applejack here didn't have to go through the tough time of having something so dear and then it just was taken from you at such a young age. Which is why I think my Applejack drowns herself in her work. She tries to forget the loss of her parents, but I know she can't."**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Sometimes I've heard her cry in her sleep and wail for her mom and dad."**

"**That's so sad."**

"**Yeah, it is and that's why she seems so angry all the time. That's because she is. All she needs is a little nudge to push her over the edge of madness.**


	7. Aj vs Princess Sun-bitch

**A/N: The title of this chapter was adopted from the writer Hero LumiEre Lumanite. Please Visit his Profile and read her stories. Tell his Legendary Gentleman Katu R-14 sent ya! LoL!**

**-Big Mac-**

**I was with Big Mac and we were at the end of the orchard with a large pile of apples. We were just lying in the grass looking at the afternoon sun, "Nice day," I say. **

**"Eeyup," Big Mac said. **

**I loved my counterpart. We've agreed that we're equally as strong and now, now we're just enjoying relaxing the days away. Especially since that he and I always got out chores done earlier. We even got the next day's chores done as well. So we are just enjoying the next twenty four hours all to ourselves. **

**"Do you miss mom and dad sometimes?" he asked me. **

**I sat up. Not knowing what to say to that other than, "I do, but I try not to think about it. It's too painful."**

**"My parents left and never came back," he looked at the sky, "They went to go and make a delivery outside of Equestria and never came back."**

**"That's good for you," I tell him, "My parents were brutally murdered and the sick monsters who did it sent us a video of their deaths," anger seeped into my mind. **

**"What's a video?" he asked. **

**"It's a recorded piece of information copied onto a circle that you can watch over and over again."**

**"Oh and you saw them...," I knew the rest of his question. **

**I nodded, "I saw the fear in their eyes and the last thing they were allowed to say was, 'Don't let Applejack know'," I looked at the ground remembering the day, "Celestia and Luna came to tell us the news. I was about seventeen at the time. Little Applejack was only seven and I knew she shouldn't be seeing our parents being killed. So she never did see it. All she knows is that they're gone. She wants to know why and I won't allow her to know. Not whilst I'm still breathing."**

**"Is that why she acts the way she does? Because she too lost her parents? And what of Applebloom? Where does she come in to all of this?"**

**"Applebloom wasn't even alive at the time. She is adopted. Her parents died at war and Granny Smith took her in when she was just a baby."**

**"I assume she doesn't know?"**

**"As far as I know, she's still blind to it. Okay, can we stop talking about this?" I groaned to my feet and I heard him stand to his as well. **

**"Sorry, I was jus askin' is all," his low baritone voice spoke softly. **

**"I have many secrets against my sisters. I keep secrets to protect them," I tell him. **

**"I think that they might need to know. To be complete about themselves."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"We were raised on honesty and you have secrets."**

**"To protect the ones I love."**

**"I still think that you should tell them all the same."**

**"Maybe you're right," I tell him. **

**"Eeyup," he smiled. **

**I sat back down, "You know, I remember myself before I died. I was just like you before any of this war crap ever existed. I miss the old days."**

**"How'd you die?"**

**-Applebloom-**

**I was at Fluttershy's home because that was the only place without ponies or animals in it. I just wanted to rest in peace for once. I also wanted to get away from Nick. He and I got into a fight over our relationship. He wanted to slap a name on it and I just wanted to go slow with him. I didn't want him in too close of he was jus going to hurt me. **

**I was in Fluttershy's bed with an arm covering my face. Before I could get too far into sleep, the front door opened and I heard the sound of both Fluttershys coming into the house. They were talking about plants and their effects on rabbits. **

**I groaned when there was no place I could go for some sleep. I heard hooves coming toward the door and I just kept my position. The door crept open, "Oh, I'm sorry," I heard and looked up at her, "I didn't know that you were in here."**

**"It's fine," I groaned into a seated position, "I didn't need sleep anyway."**

**"I'm sorry," she looked so pathetic, "I can leave?"**

**"No, I'll just find somewhere else to nap. I didn't mean to just barge into your house like this. What are you guys doing?"**

**"Oh, uh, we were just talking about quicker and easier treatments to heal Angel. He's been a little sick lately and I just don't know what to do," she was truly sad and I remember Angel back at home. He was a little iguana that always was ready to go out and enjoy the world. Back in the peaceful times. **

**"I think I what i need," Flutters came in holding a book sideways, "is a certain plant from Timber Forest. Judging from this botany book, the plant I need comes from the brow of the Timber wolves."**

**"What?" Fluttershy began shaking uncontrollably. **

**"Sorry Fluttershy, but you and I have to go and get it. Says here that I'd have to gain the trust of the wolf pack as a whole in order to obtain the plant."**

**"You mean," the yellow mare, "We have to face them? I don't like that at all," Fluttershy immediately darted under the blankets on her bed. **

**"We have to go in order to save Angel Fluttershy," Flutters rubbed the bulge that was Flutters' head. **

**"I know," she stuttered, "But why can't you and somepony else go? I'm too scared."**

**"Fine, then I guess that Angel will only know that his best friend was too scared to face her fears to try and save him," Flutters was using reverse psychology and it was just too funny, "Applebloom? Would you care to help me? I think Angel was looking for a new best friend anyway, right?"**

**"Now that you mention it, Angel did way something about not wanting to hang out with Fluttershy anymore anyway," I picked up what she was laying down. **

**"Yeah, I thought that Fluttershy's element was kindness, but I guess that one can't be right about everything apparently," Flutters shrugged, "C'mon AB," she told me and walked out of the room. I followed her out until we hit the door, "Three..."**

**"Two..."**

**"One...," we both point toward the bedroom door where Fluttershy was coming out. **

**"I don't wanna let down anypony, so I guess I'll on with you Flutters," Fluttershy said hesitantly. **

**"That's the spirit my little yellow friend," Flutters chuckled. **

**-Princess Twilight- **

**There was a crowd of ponies outside. Madder than I've seen them and that's when I knew something really went down. As Princess, it was my duty to mediate any dispute, so I took a big breath in and let it out before opening the door to an angry mob. **

**Spike and the other twilight came out with me, "We are sick of all these humans here!" "They're nothing but monsters!" "They just need to go away!" I heard. **

**"Wait! Hello?" I tried to calm them down. **

**"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEET!" Twilight bellowed and the crowd went silent, "Jeez. You all have issues and come to Princess Twilight, yet you won't shut up! Take a smoke break to once!"**

**"Thanks," I told her then faced the crowd, "Can someone just tell me what's going on?"**

**Rainbow Dash stepped forward, "Dashal went bezerck and kicked Derpy for no reason."**

**"I seriously doubt that," I said. **

**"It's true. All of Cloudsdale is freaking out about it. These humans are nothing but angry beasts that shouldn't of left Princess Celestia's castle. They need to be locked away until this darkness passes, the. Sent on their merry way back home," Rainbow Dash stamped a hoof. **

**"Listen Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do at this moment. I have to get permission from Princess Celestia before doing anything."**

**"You're a Princess," she said, "You can make the call whether they stay or not."**

**"Hey," Aj and Applejack came forward, "What in tarnations is goin' on 'round here?" Applejack asked. **

**"The humans are what's going on," Rainbow Dash stated. **

**"What happened this time?" the human blonde asked. **

**"Dashal kicked Derpy," I told her. **

**"Derpy's here?" she asked kinda thrown off. **

**"Yeah, wait, aren't you paying attention?"**

**"I am and I think I need to have a meeting with all my friends and with Twilight. Now!" she demanded. She let out an unholy screech multiple times. **

**We waited a few minutes before Aj, AB, Rarity, Dashal, Flutters and Pinkie all appeared in front of her. Twilight went up to the rainbow haired human and punched her in the gut, "Okay, I deserved that one," Dashal groaned when she fell to her knees holding her stomach. **

**"Yeah, you did. What were you thinking?"**

**"She called me a bully," Dashal looked at her. **

**"What did you do to her?"**

**"I wanted to talk to her and she was going to fly away."**

**"Then you should've allowed her fly away."**

**"I'm sorry," she sluggishly made it to her feet. **

**"Now Celestia is going to come here and raise holy hell and make things worse for Aj. You never think things through."**

**"Then why are we here? If Aj is the supposed savior, why does she need us."**

**"To help me realize something," Aj spoke, "I don't now what it is, but I feel as though I'm on its trail."**

**"Good for you, but what does that have to do with us?" Dashal fought. **

**"Why is everything a fight with you?"**

**"Because nothing makes sense to me. All we are doing is sitting on our asses talking with ourselves."**

**"Wait," Aj just realized something, "Ourselves are us before the war. Maybe what we all need to realize is how to go back to our original selves."**

**"I'm not going back to being like myself," Rarity piped up. **

**"That's not what I meant. I meant, we should go back to being like our elements. Honesty, Kindness, Happiness, Loyalty, Generosity, and Magic," Aj looked to me, "The past ten years have been hard on all of us and we have forgotten what we stood for. That ends today," Aj tried not to cry, "I want to remember."**

**"So we do have to hang out with our old selves to learn from them?" Twilight asked. **

**"And they shall learn from us as well," Aj smiled, "That's my realization. Now I wan you all to learn."**

**"No!" the voice of Princess Celestia echoed throughout the land. We all looked and both Celestias stood side by side, "You've all caused enough damage here in Ponyville."**

**"Celestia," Aj walked up to her friend, "It's good to see you again."**

**"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. **

**"Like what?" Aj was confused. **

**"Like we are equals. I am Princess now and you're just a destructive force that needs managing."**

**"What's going on with you?" Aj was full of pain and anger. **

**"Your Celestia has woken up," Princess Celestia stated, "She now realizes that you and the rest of your friends are monsters that need to be broken and trained to fend off the darkness."**

**"She will not break us!" Aj hissed. **

**"She knows all of your weaknesses, so she can, and she will."**

**"I challenge you!" Aj stood straighter. **

**"What?" Princess Celestia **

**"I challenge for the right, to command Equestria."**

**"Who are you? You're a nopony. You're not of royalty."**

**"Actually!" AB stepped forward, "She is! Twilight and the other Princesses in out world gave their royalty to her! She has the right! And challenge must be answered!"**

**"What nerve your Princesses have Applejack. They don't know about your parents' secret agenda?"**

**"They had no secret agenda," Aj snapped. **

**"They don't know that you're parents are responsible for the zombie plague, do they?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Your parents were in more than just Flight Command Applejack," Celestia stated, "They were in biochemical warfare and they're the ones of whom started the zombie plague. They did it because they wanted to have complete control. So I staged their deaths to make it seem as though they were heroes."**

**"You're lying!" Aj roared, "My parents are heroes now take my challenge and I shall allow you to fall with only your dignity!" Aj got ready to fight as the crowd fled to a safer distance. **

**The humans and I went inside my house and watched from the windows. All there was on the street was Princess Celestia and Applejack. Two titans from different worlds finally satisfying their long forged tension.**

**-Applejack-**

**I stood, facing the white mare. Her human counterpart, my former friend had disappeared. Which is good, I'll kill her next, "This is for Derpy."**

"**What happened to Derpy?" what she said threw me off.**

"**Talk to your hotheaded Rainbow Dash!" she growled.**

**I looked to Twilight's house and yelled, "Dammit Dashal! This is all on you Rainbow-!" before I could finish my insult, Princess Celestia charged at me with her head hanging low. Her intent was to try and pierce my chest with her horn.**

**What she doesn't know, is that I'm quite efficient in multitudes of fighting techniques. When she was within arms-reach, I used the knowledge I gained on Unicorn and Alicorn Ponies. I grabbed her horn and pushed it down. As expected, she went down with it and I used her momentum to flip her over. She slammed hard onto her back with a thud and a grunt, "You're not going to defeat me Celestia!" I told her as she quickly got back up onto her seat, "Magic won't work on me and I can out fight you any day! So just give up while you still have your life!"**

"**No! I will never give up!" she yelled back at me.**

"**Then so be it! I'll make your death quick, but excruciating!"**

"**Don't count on it sweetheart!" again with her boosted ego, she thought charging me head on was a wise move. Wrong choice again.**

**I side stepped her and when she turned around, she lifted back onto her hind legs, '****_Perfect!_****' I thought to myself and took advantage of the opening.**

**I curled my fingers into a fist and landed a punch right in between her front legs. A boom blasted out of the vicious contact. Soon after, I heard a small low pop echo from her chest.**

**The large white mare dropped to her side with an eye on me, "You are terminated Celestia," I knelt beside her, "I didn't want this, but I had no choice. Just let the darkness take you. Let it take you to the Gates of Eden in heaven."**

**She exhaled slowly and the life drained out of her eye. After a second or two, I closed her eyes and stood back up. **

**Victory is… mine…**


	8. Make Love Not War

**-Aj-**

**_It was over'_, I told myself, _'It was finally over. The fight I've wanted more than anything in my life has just ended._'**

**Falling back from my kneeling position onto my butt, silence was all that could be heard aside from the slow soft clopping hoofs on dirt road. My goal for the day has been finally achieved. To kill the one that has called me a monster. But I didn't feel like I achieved much. It feels as though I've just done a mundane task that I could care less about doing or getting finished. I didn't have the satisfaction that I was craving.**

**As I thought about this, a ghostly figure of Princess Celestia slowly formed over the white mare's body. I looked into those phantom eyes with tears in my eyes and guilt in my heart, "I'm so, so sorry Princess!" I uttered, "I didn't mean to… you were right."**

**She then said something that shocked me, "Don't be sorry. Because of you, I am free," those words took my breath away, "The Darkness took away my home land and all I had was my sister. But her mind is slipping back to her old ways because of what's all that's happening. I haven't seen her or your Princess Luna in many a days' moon."**

**"The Darkness is already here?"**

**"Yes. Its coming for you. It knows you're here and is on its way to defeat you. But listen to what I have to say... because of you, I can be free from my torment. Rule Equestria with much gusto. Rule it with all six elements of harmony at heart. Kindness; Loyalty; Generosity; Laughter; Magic; and most importantly of all… Honesty," she looked to the crowd of ponies and small band of humans, "Celestia! I release you," a hue of blue flashed from Celestia and she faltered to her knees, "Ponies of Equestria! I planned this from the very beginning! All of you were my pawns in my scheme to escape the bonds that tied me! And for that, I am truly sorry! Please forgive me," she then looked back at me and guilt still ladled my soul and it was evident with the tears that still streamed my face, "My dearest Applejack, don't feel bad. Because of you, I am Freeeeeeee!" as she happily shouted 'free' she soared into the skies with a cry of happiness and with a flash of light, she was gone.**

**Her words melted the guilt away from my heart, now knowing that my act of rage actually freed her from imprisonment. I looked to the sky, now my tears meant something more. They fell because I knew I had freed Celestia, Princess Celestia, from her prison of torment. The feeling of grief hit when I realized that I had killed a dear friend, "Aaaaaaaah!" I ran my hands all over my face and all through my hair like a mad man as I screamed and screamed. I fell to my back and continued my frenzied yelling and writhing. I laughed just like Nicholas Cage in the first Ghost Rider movie when he first was turning into the Ghost Rider. Maniacal.**

**I went into a fetal position on my side and screamed into my hands until my throat was sore from screaming. Since I couldn't scream anymore, I cried and sobbed. I am taking it so well, right? After a few minutes, I heard the sound of my sister, "Okay everyone," I heard bare feet shifting in the dirt next to my head along with AB's continued order, "Everyone, just go back to what you were doing and we will figure something out!"**

**Murmurs of the ponies left along with the clopping of hooves. I kept my hands over my face and my eyes closed. My crying had stopped and all I felt was cold inside of me, "Aj?" I felt a hand shaking my shoulder and I just kept my current position, "Aj?" AB said louder, "C'mon, we have to get you inside."**

**"Just leave me be," I said to her.**

**"Applejack?" she yelled.**

**"Yeah Sugarcube?" I heard the sound of hesitant steps walk over to us.**

**"Take her on your back and bring her inside, please?"**

**"Of course."**

**I felt two pairs of human hands pick me up from either side of my body. I let my limbs dangle loosely as I looked down up at the sky. The faces of AB and Dashal blocked out some of my vision to the heavens, "Everything's going to be okay Aj," Dashal told me. I allowed my body to relax as I was flipped over and placed smoothly onto the orange mare's back.**

**"You just hold on, okay?" Applejack looked back at me. I looked into those familiar green eyes of hers before she began walking toward the tree house. Pinkie Pie opened the door more and stepped aside to allow the orange mare to enter into the house. As if already planned, she walked to the bed as AB and Dashal came to the back of Applejack. I was once lifted into the air as the sheets were removed and gently placed down.**

**I soon felt warm blankets cover and I went back into a fetal position, "Okay," I head AB tell them, "This here is the tricky part."**

**"What is?" Spike asked.**

**"She's a tad unstable and she will be for the next couple of days. Make no loud noises or sudden movements."**

**"I'm not that unstable AB," I groaned.**

**"Then why don't you get your big but out of bed and run your kingdom?"**

**"Because I'm tired," I whined.**

**"Okay," she chuckled, "Let's go guys," she said.**

**"Wait!" I exclaimed and popped up into a seated position, "I want both Rainbow Dashes to stay."**

**"What for?" Dashal grumbled, "If it's for what happened to Derpy, I'm sorry already. No need to chastise me for it."**

**"Oh lighten up Dashal," Rainbow Dash said, "Let's just do what the lady wants. She's Princess now."**

**"Fine," I saw Dashal roll her eyes.**

**The others left and my rainbow friends stayed behind, "So what did you want to talk about?" Dashal came and sat on my right as Rainbow Dash sat on the floor to my left.**

**"First, I want to apologize to the both of you," I looked to Dashal, "When you died, it hit me pretty hard. When I got here and saw Rainbow Dash, it brought up feelings in me that I thought died after you did," I looked to Rainbow Dash, "Our evening of fun was because I wanted a second chance. Now that my Rainbow Dash is here, I want to make things right."**

**"No need to say anymore," Rainbow Dash waved a hoof and stood.**

**"Where are you going?" I asked when she began walking away.**

**"I don't need to know the future to know where this is going," she said in her usual cocky attitude, "I'll catch you two later," she went out the door and I focused my gaze back on Dashal.**

**"Dashal?"**

**"Don't say a word," she said in a quiet voice and placed a finger over my lips. With her other hand, she pushed me back. Soon after, she pulled the sheets off of me and straddled my waist in one swift movement, "Just allow me to express to you how I feel."**

**She trailed a finger down my chest and in between my breasts. My breath quickened and I began feeling so hot, "Dashal…"**

**"Ah, ah, ah," she pressed a finger against my lips again, "What did I say? I said stay quiet."**

**She leaned over and I raised my head to kiss her, but she pushed my head back down by grabbing both sides of my face and pushing it back, "Not allowing me to take the lead will result in you not getting off, babe," she looked at me with a stern look.**

**"Don't-!" she pressed her lips against mine to shut me up. I opened my mouth to accept her tongue and I moaned in her mouth as our tongues fought against each other. I really got hot when she began groping my large breasts. I let out a string of moans as she toyed with my nipples by rubbing her thumbs across them. I hummed happily as she continued to grope me.**

**She moved her hands to my apple covered stomach and rubbed it. She lowered herself to my belly. She planted soft wet kisses alongst my stomach and I just threw fits of moans as my skin sky rocketed in heat. I was getting so turned on that I was already going to cum, 'NO! I can't cum just yet! It's too soon!' I yelled at myself.**

**"Looks like someone's having fun," she told me. I looked down at her and her pink eyes met mine, "Are you about to cum?" knowing I can't speak I just nodded my head. She giggled and continued rubbing her hands all over my stomach and kissing it a little harder. She reached under my sports bra and cupped a breast. I yelped in pleasure and panted heavily as sweat beaded my brow. I was so close to cumming and she hadn't even started yet. She licked my belly button as she roughly kneaded my breast. The combination of sensations from her wet caressing organ and her hand groping my breast hard, tipped me over the edge.**

**"Uuuuuuugh!" I writhed now in pleasure as my orgasm over took me. My pussy tightened and I felt electricity jut out of it, "Aaaah! I'm cumming!" I said. Not being able to hold back from being quiet as I came.**

**She giggled more as my body convulsed involuntarily, "You came already?" she mocked.**

**"Yeah," I said weakly and I finally came down from my orgasmic high.**

**"Then you'll love this," she straddled me again and pulled me up into a seated position. She took off her shirt and her bra. Unlike me, she had small petite breast that could fit in the palms of my hands. I reached up to grab them and she slapped my hands away, "You can look, but no touching."**

**I leaned back onto my hands and groaned in distain. She hugged me and unclasped my bra. The cool air hit my already hardened nipples as she tossed the training bra aside and worked on my breasts again. She leaned in and I fell back. When my head hit the pillow, she clasped her mouth over my nipple as she rolled the other one in her fingers, "Ah!" I cried when she bit my nipple and pulled on it softly. She proceeded in groping my left breast as she continued suckling on my right nipple.**

**"Now you can speak," she took her mouth off the small nub of flesh to order of me.**

**"Dashal!" I moaned and couldn't help it any more. I ran my hands through her rainbow hair as she continued pleasuring me. My pussy wettened again and I was being driven into another mind be ding orgasm.**

**Dashal went to my other nipple and did the same to it. This time, she also playfully nipped at the large mound that heaved up and down. She pulled on my wet nipple with he fingers and goosebumps raised themselves on my skin, "Ugh! Erm! Eep!" I was so close to cumming, my mind wen blank and I came again.**

**"Wow," she moved her head back up to mine, "Two orgasms in the first ten minutes. You have a lot of pent up tension down there," she growled seductively.**

**"Please, no more torture," I pleaded, "I want more."**

**"I don think you want it enough. Not with weak whining like that," she caressed my breasts and bit and nipped and kissed my neck.**

**"Please Dashal! Make Me Cum!"**

**"That's a good girl," she got off the bed and pulled my hips to the edge. She pulled off my orange spandex jean pants, revealing my pubic hairs that haven't been shaven in over a month, "Wow, no undies, so naughty," she told me, "And you're dripping," she cupped my pussy and I groaned in pleasure. She leaned over on the bed and I raised my knees a little to help keep her balanced. She rubbed my pussy lips hard, "You're so fucking wet Aj," she went back to nibbling on my neck.**

**"I'm only wet for you!" I groaned as I gripped the sheets. She took her hand off my pussy and brought it in between our faces.**

**Juices coated her palm and strands linked her fingers together. The smell of sex and sweat filled my nose and I was just drowning in pleasure now, "Looks like you've made a mess you didn't clean up."**

**She held her hand closer to my mouth and I just went for it. I licked off my pussy juices. They tasted sweet and bitter all at the same time. When her hand was cleaned, "Now, time to really get the party started."**

**She dropped to her knees on the side of the bed and placed my legs on either shoulder. Her hot breath made my pussy and clit twitch. Before I could say anything about how horny I was, she spread my pussy lips, "You're so beautiful Applejack," she told me seductively. All I could do was blush before she lapped at my lips and I groaned. She lapped a few times before sticking her tongue inside me.**

**"Ah!" I yelped.**

**She used a thumb to rub my clit and I yelled her name as I ran my hands through my hair and groped my breasts. I was just going insane because of all the pleasure drowning my mind and body. Dashal pushed her wet organ deeper inside of me, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" I groaned as I ran my fingers through her hair.**

**She drove me insane when she shoved two fingers between my lips. A long time ago, I had broken my hymen when I began horse back riding, which was good because it allowed my lover to push her prodding fingers all the way inside me. When she curled them, I ran my hands through the sheets and yelled her name. I arched my back instinctively as she took me, "No! It's too much!" I told her and an impending orgasm I wanted released but somehow, my body kept it in.**

**Without saying a word, she clamped her lips down on my clit and I let out a long lasting wail. Grabbing both breasts, I stuck a nipple in my mouth and sucked to try and muffle my screams and moans.**

**Dashal took her mouth off of me and said, "Take that out of your mouth! I wanna hear your sweet sex music!" she demanded.**

**"But it's too good," my body convulsed.**

**"Then I guess we are done here," she pulled out of me.**

**"No! Please! I'm sorry! Just make me cum!" I pleaded, "I need to cum! I need to fucking cum!"**

**Immediately, she stuck this time three fingers back in my hole and I felt stretched and almost torn. The pleasure manage to cancel out the pain when she rippled her fingers and her nails managed to find my sweet spot, "There! Right Fucking There!" I grabbed her hair and groaned.**

**She then kept scratching that same spot over and over again. Hitting my hot button fast and hard. My body needed to cum, but it wouldn't. I lay in torture, waiting for the moment to arrive where I could finally cum.**

**Dashal surprised me by instantly shoving her whole hand into my. I screamed in pleasure and in pain. My pussy seared with the feeling of being torn, "Take it out!" I said but all she did was chuckle evilly and kept it in. I gripped my breasts hard to focus of the pain, "Fuck! Take it out!"**

**"Not until you cum for me babe!" she growled lustfully and her eyes were just so primal. She wanted me to cum and I wanted me to cum.**

**"Then make me Cuuuu-aaaaaaaaaa!" she began moving her fist side to side and I squeezed her head. With one hand, she pushed my legs back down and she shoved her fist deeper into me.**

**"You know you want to cum Applejack!" she yelled at me, "So just fucking already! Don't hold it in!"**

**"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh! Ha! Aaaaaaagh!" all I could groaned as I pressed my palms against my face, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"**

**I bucked my hips and finally my moment of truth hit. My pussy clamped down on her hand and the energy flowed out, "That's it, cum for me Aj!" she yelled as I felt her knuckles grind against my pussy. She thrusted hard into me and caused me to cum harder and harder and wail a line of obscenities into the open air. I propped myself up onto my elbows and saw her looking at my pussy that jutted out creamy liquids up her arm.**

**"Please! Harder!" I waned.**

**Like she was asked, she thrusted harder and wriggled her hand around my pussy. I came for an additional minute before collapsing and twitched. She pulled out of me with a loud 'plop', "What a good girl," she cooed and straddled my hips again. She licked her hand clean, "And you taste so good."**

**My vision was blurred and my head felt like it was filled with cotton, "That was *pant* biggest *pant* orgasm I ever did have. *pant* *pant*"**

**She leaned over and we kissed each other. I groped her and in return, she groped me, "Don't think this over," I groan.**

**"Huh?" she stopped the kiss and I rolled us over, "Eep!"**

**I was now on top of her and laid kisses on her neck and face, "This is your punishment for kicking Derpy," I immediately groped her breasts and gripped them hard. We moaned in each others mouths as our hips ground up against each other, "I will make your orgasms come quick," I told her.**

**"Please do," she groaned heavily and bucked he hips into mine.**

**I moved my mouth to her sweaty bosom and sucked on her nipple. She, "Fuuuuuuuuuu!" and I, "Hmph!"**

**I rolled her other nipple between my thumb and index finger. She cooed my name as she bucked her hips again. I got tired of her left breast and moved to the other to give it the same treatment, "I'm so hot for you Aj," she panted.**

**I worked my way down to her stomach. I gripped her hips that bore a rainbow lighting bolt shooting out of a cloud on the right to hold her still. Her legs wrapped my abdomen as I trailed kisses on her toned abs.**

**"Okay, okay!" she cried, "I'll cum for you!" and she did. I heard a little gurgling in between her legs. Looking down revealed a wet stain between the pant legs of her blue nylon shorts.**

**"Told you," I cupped her pussy like she did me and rubbed it. Focusing on the top part to stimulate her clit more, "I knew you'd cum quick."**

**She gripped my shoulders and her pants got even wetter, "Aargh!" I felt a strong wave of heat and liquid coming out of her like she just we herself, "Stop! STOP!" she moved my hand away and heaved heavily, "Hah! *hiccup!* You proved your point, now fuck me!" she demanded.**

**"No, right now, you're under my control," I slowly slid off her shorts and of course, there was her Cutie Mark centered in her blue boxers, "Rarity made you these I assume?" she looked away in embarrassment, "I find it quite cute."**

**Seeing a large patch of darkness, I sniffed and smelled her sex. It had a more sweet and musky smell than mine. I rubbed her clit and managed to get my middle and ring finger soaked, "You talk about me making a mess," I showed her my shiny finger tips, "And yet, you're the one making a bigger mess then I did."**

**"I know," she blushed heavily. It was cute how embarrassed she was.**

**"Don't be ashamed I tell her," now I felt bad for holding back pleasure. So I slowly take of her blue boxers, keeping my gaze on hers.**

**When they were off, she was finally naked. I didn't have to worry about socks or shoes because her and I always walk around barefoot, or most the time we do.**

**I spread her legs and rested them on my shoulders. I know her hymen was broken too. I was there the day it was broken. She's a fan of roundhouse kicks and other types of kicks. Like her Long Jump Kick. She was practicing that move on me when would do our sparring sessions. That day, she stretched herself a little to much and landed a little too hard. BAM. It was a gross day that day.**

**I focused on her small slit. I worked my way through her slit and a blast of semi-bitter honey hit my tongue. I felt her hands run through my hair and I just got so hot from it. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and pulled her onto my lap. I sat up as her ass rested on my chest. I feasted on her wonderful pussy and couldn't get enough. It wasn't until she clamped down onto my tongue and she blasted me with her sweet juices.**

**Her hands were pulling on my hair and her legs clamped my head. I couldn't breath and I pulled her off. She writhed in orgasmic pleasure. I pinned her down quickly whilst she was still cumming and moaning and moving. I shoved my four fingers deep in her pussy, "AJ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" she bellowed as I rippled my fingers like she did me and she jutted juices up my forearm. When she was done cumming, she collapsed and pulled out of her wet heat.**

**She panted and I laid next to her. We licked my forearm and hand clean, "Thank you love," she nuzzled into me.**

**I wrapped my arm around her and pulled into a hug. We kissed until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.**


	9. The Final Fight A Debt Pay

**-AB-**

**I sat on the front door of Twilight's house. I dreamt of the times when I was a little girl and played with butterflies in the meadow. I skipped and ran and frolicked in the grass. **

**I was taken from my dreams abruptly and immediate fear hit my chest. I sat straight up and pointed my favorite weapon, 12 Gauge pump action, into the face of the purple baby dragon. **

**"Dammit, Spike," I heaved and sat the gun next to me. **

**"Sorry," he shivered, "I didn't want to move the door and hit you."**

**"What do you need?"**

**"I need to talk to Princess Applejack."**

**"What about?"**

**"Um," he looked behind him and dark ominous clouds are being rolled in. Judging by distance and speed, they'll be here by the evening. **

**"How long have they been out there Spike?"**

**"About three hours," he shrugged. **

**"And you didn't tell me then, because...?"**

**"They wee just small grey clouds then. Now look at 'em. I think it could be the darkness."**

**I got my answer when lighting blasted out and set fire to the trees below, "Applejack?" I banged on the door behind me and shot up, "Applejack!"**

**I heard no response and just barged in. I looked around and saw Aj laying in a sprawled heap with Dashal. The blankets covered only half their bodies. Snores came from both their drooling mouths. **

**"It's about fucking time," I laughed at myself, "Applejack!"**

**"Go fuck yourself!" she shot out of bed with both birds flying high. Her nude body blinded me. I whipped around as Dashal woke up as well. They both wrapped themselves in blankets, "What's going on?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. **

**"The Darkness. It's here. I've measured that it'd be here by sundown. We have to make a plan."**

**"Okay, let me get dressed."**

**"I already have that covered," both Rarity's came rolling in with a rack of clothes. All clothes were made from differing shades orange. There were over 50 shades of orange. They looked like fighting attire that Aj usually wears. **

**"Is all this for Aj?"**

**"Of course it is and I've done a marvelous job on this project," the purple haired pony scoffed. **

**"Don't worry about her," my two legged friend said, "She's still young."**

**"What's wrong with my old clothes?" Aj asked. **

**"They're just dirty and worn out," Rarity stated, "And Rarity and I have designed all of you humans clothes for the war. You Applejack," the unicorn used magic to take off a body suit that would fit my sister. **

**"I'm not wearing that," Aj stated and moved toward the clothes, "I want something like what I was wearing. Something I can breath in," she began rifling through the clothes and pulled out a hanger, "Something like this."**

**What she had was a sleeveless orange jacket with her Cutie Mark on the left breast pocket and it was over a white shirt. The pants were of a shiny material I've never seen before. Hey were the same share of orange. **

**"I want this one."**

**"But you haven't seen the rest of them," Rarity felt hurt and I saw it in her eyes. **

**"Listen Rarity, I know you two worked hard on these. But the Darkness is coming and I just need an outfit to fight in is all. I'll take a look at the rest of them when we beat the Darkness and everything has died down."**

**"Good, because for a moment there I thought you just happened to be to good for my clothes. No pony alive is ever too good for my clothes."**

**"Okay," Aj rolled her eyes, "Now all of you get out. I have to get ready. Rarity," she looked to our Rarity, "Get Dashal an outfit."**

**"I'm on it Princess," she saluted her and left with her pony version. **

**"I'll see you at Rainbow Dash's house sis," I told her. **

**"Yeah, of course," she smiled and whipped around. **

**"Dash! Look at this!"**

**I left the house and in front was all the ponies in Ponyville along with palace guards in front. **

**The one in front had Celestia's crown in his maw, "Applejack!"**

**"What now?" she called back. **

**"Ge dressed and get out here! Uh, now!"**

**-Aj-**

**I got dressed fast to meet up with AB, "See ya on the flip side, babe," I quickly kissed Dashal and left. **

**I adjusted my jacket and headed to the door. I went out and stood at my sister's side. At this point, I knew we had the same feelings and facial reaction. Slack jaw and confused. **

**"Okay!" I spoke, "I may be Princess," I pointed to the crown, "But I am not wearing that."**

**"Why not?" AB asked me. **

**"That's Celestia's crown."**

**"Then what will you wear?" the pony holding the crown said after he had set it down. **

**"I don't know, but I don't have time for this," I moved toward the crowd, "I have a fight I'm not ready for."**

**The rumbling in the sky caught my attention and I looked. Black clouds with gashes of blue was coming closer and I knew I was in for the fight of my life. **

**"I need all Alicorns and Unicorns and Pegasai with me!" I ordered, "Earth Ponies, go to Applebloom!" I pointed back at my sister when I began walking. I picked up the crown, "I want teen and Philly ponies to go to Pinkie Pie's house and stay there! Pinkie Pie will be in charge of you until I get back! AB, get them in Perimeter Control position. Pinkie Pie in focus!"**

**They stood there for a second as I tossed AB the crown, "Today Would Be Nice!" I yelled and they all began scrambling to follow through on my orders. **

**I walked in the direction of the cloud and I heard flaps of wings and clopping of hooves behind me. **

**When we got to the edge of town I turned around and hundreds of ponies were behind me, "Separate into three groups of types! Alicorn! Unicorn! Pegasai! Let's move!"**

**After about a minute, they finally got into their respective groups, "Okay, this what I need! I need all of you to know, that you're going to be in a fight of your life. The Darkness has already attacked the rest of Equestria and is aiming for me. It will try to kill you because of me. Think of this as a favor to me. Fight by my side and I promise you that you will survive this. Knowing what I know in military training, an enemy of critical magnitude always has troops. The troops you are about to face are unknown to me in all ways aside from one. They will be hard to kill. With that being said, here's what I ask of you."**

**I explained to them that I want to have the Pegasai in the trees and flying over head to direct traffic and to drop rocks and other things on the enemy. Alicorns will use their magic and earth pony strength as a second barrier to protect Ponyville. The Alicorns will be the first line of defense. When it was done and over with, I was asked, "What will you do?"**

**"Fight the source," tell them, "I have an idea too. Get in position, the time of our lives is only two hours away."**

**I rushed around the village to find all the Elements of Harmony and m friends, "So what crazy scheme do you have again?" Dashal asked. **

**"It's not crazy," I told her. **

**"Then it's stupid," she didn't want me to go through with the plan. **

**"The plan is that we use the magic from the Elements to make a bomb. It will only trigger when AB gives the word."**

**"What of you'll die in the process?"**

**"Then I would've paid my debt to you all. I allowed ll of you to die aside from Twilight and AB. That I can only pay back with my life."**

**"No!" Dashal stamped her foot, "We are together now and I don't want us to be a broken family again!"**

**"Trust me on this Dashal," I pulled her in for a hug with my free arm, "I won't die."**

**I pulled away from her and with the hand that was wrapped around the bag, I began pulling out the crowns with our elements in them. I passed them around and they placed them on their heads. I placed the one with an orange gem in the shape of an apple on my head. **

**"Send beams to the center and I want the energy condensed," I tell them. **

**We closed our eyes and focused our energy into the center of us. We geysered our beams in the center until I began feeling light headed, "Okay! Stop!"**

**We cut off our beams' supply of energy and I noticed that the sky was dark, "Shit! We have to... Woah!" I looked at the ball of white light floating in the center of us. **

**"No time gazing Aj," AB stated, "You have to go!"**

**She began pushing me, "We all know what to do! Go! Now!"**

**I ran and ran until I came to the first defense like. The Alicorns were in position and the cloud now hung low about three hundred feet in front of us like a fog. Rocky humanoid figures began charging out, "Whatever happens, hold this line!"**

**I allows my inner being to swallow me whole like once before. I felt my body shoot up and stretch. I felt so different then the last time. When it was ll over and done with, I looked at my skin and it wasn't a transparent orange gem in texture. Instead, my body was just bigger and it was orange. **

**I looked behind me and I saw the Alicorns looking up at me from three feet down with fear in their eyes, "Don't worry guys," I gasped when my voice had a female demonic tone, "Don't worry, it's still me."**

**I turn back around and the rock people still charged. I charge at them and they were five feet shorter than me. Good. So I began grabbing their shoulders and slamming them into the ground. Their bodies shattered and I was just having so much fun with my new found strength. **

**"STOP!" the fog shone a bright blue light in my eyes, "This Fight Is Between Me And The One They Call Princess!"**

"**Then There Is Me!" I shouted.**

**The fog opened up a circle opening that gave out blue light like a flashlight. I shielded my eyes until the light died down. I then saw a tube made of the fog come out and hit the ground. When it evaporated, it revealed a blue lighting formation in the shape of a human. It was just as tall as me and it's dark eyes penetrated my soul.**

"**Wait," he took a step back, "Applejack?"**

"**Yeah, what of it?"**

"**By the power of the universe," he fell back, "It cannot be!"**

"**What are you freaking out about?"**

"**I took everything away from you and yet you're still alive!"**

"**Explain yourself!" I barked.**

"**Okay, okay," he slowly stood back onto his feet, "When I go readings on your energy levels, they weren't anything of value. But my prophets said to destroy you because you're the one being that could stop me. I'm invincible and I thought nothing of it, but I sent a plague to your world to just shut them up. I thought it would've killed you and to make sure it would've killed you; I sent probes out to find you and destroy everything. Your home, your friends, you, your parents."**

"**You had my parents killed?"**

"**Just to get to you of course."**

"**I can't believe you killed my parents."**

"**If it makes it any better, they would've rather died then give up your location. So in turn, they died because they loved you."**

"**You killed them because of their love?!" I heard shouted behind me.**

**I turned around and saw AB running up to me, "AB! Get back!"**

"**No, Aj! I want to hear this!"**

"**Don't worry about it," the lightning man stated, "This was over twenty years ago."**

"**You mean, I wasn't even alive then?" she looked around at the ground confused, "That means…"**

"**Applebloom?" I cooed.**

"**My whole life is nothing but a lie? A sham?"**

"**Applebloom, don't say that," I took a step over to her and stopped when she backed up, "Applebloom."**

"**Don't come near me!" she screamed and ran off.**

"**Okay," I looked back at him, "Now you've really pissed me off!"**

"**Then let's get down to business. Now since I know that you're ****_The One_****! You and me! We shall fight for the survival of all dimension! You lose, and you shall never rise! Or, you can join me, and I shall endow you with a power, you've never known."**

"**I'd rather die!"**

**He gasped at the words, "Don't say that," he seemed hurt.**

"**Why does it matter to the likes of you?"**

**He shrank and shrank until he was the size of a normal man and pulled back his head. When he did, his body turned human and what I saw, really caught me off guard, "Daddy?" I dropped to my knees and the power I had inside me immediately went away and I returned back to normal, "This can't be… you just said that you killed…"**

"**It was just a rouse to try and get you to join me."**

"**You destroyed everything to gain what exactly?"**

"**The power to rule all and have you rule alongside me."**

"**What of mom?"**

"**She is dead. She didn't want to have all this power I've gained to run the risk of losing you and Big Mac. So I gave her a choice. Either she gives up love temporarily for eternal love or love you and your brother and fall forever, without the chance to rise again."**

"**So the question I have for you that's already been asked, you killed her with the love, she had," I began to cry and cry that my father would've done such a heinous act against everyone I love and everything I stand for.**

**Authors Note:**I just wanted to let you know in advance that this next fight scene was extracted and modified from the _2003_ movie "_HULK_" with Eric Bana and Jennifer Connolly. Just in case it reminds you of anything. I don't own this scene, it all belongs to the people who created the movie.

**I felt hands on my shoulders and heard his voice, "It's okay kid. Cry, cry."**

"**Don't Touch Me!" I shrugged him off and moved away from him. I pushed my legs against the ground and pulled with my hands to slide back on my butt, "Maybe once you were my father, but you're not now, and you never will be."**

"**Oh, is that so," he went back to being evil, "Then I got some news for you. I didn't come here to see you. I came here to see my daughter. My real daughter. The one inside of you. You're nothing but a superficial shell. A husk of flimsy consciousness. Ready to be torn off at a moment's notice."**

"**Think what you like, I don't care just leave! Now!"**

"**You know Applejack, listen to me," he took a step forward, "Having all this power has made me a little unstable. My body can absorb energy too. So I found a cure, ****_for me_****. But I need your strength. Now, that I see. I gave you life, now you must give it back to me! Only a million times more radiant! More Powerful!"**

"**Stop! STOP!" I didn't want to hear any more of this.**

"**Stop What? STOP, WHA-AAT? Look at those ponies you have over there ready to fight for you! Die for you! Barging and swallowing orders! Inflicting their petty rule over the entire globe! Think of all the harm they've done! To you already! And To Me! But know this, we can make all their plagues and their anthems and their garbage, ****_DISAPPEAR_****! You and me!"**

"**I'd Rather ****_Die_****!"**

"**Heh," he smirked and fully stood, "So that's your answer. And indeed you shall die and be Reborn, a hero. Of the kind that crossed the universe, long before the pale religions of civilization, INFECTED HUMANITY SO!"**

"**_FUCK YOU_****!" I roared.**

"**You know what? Stand up! We are going to fight and I shall come out on top!"**

**Lighting began to strike him from the fog and he began turning into that lighting creature again. I roared in anger and shifted myself back into my orange behemoth form. When I stood, he grabbed my hand and shot me up into the sky.**

**Disappearing as quickly as he got me up, I free fell from about five hundred. I saw a large lightning bolt shoot down at me and pushed me faster and faster. His plan was to make my collision with the ground cause me even more damage, "Get Out The Way!" I ordered to the ponies.**

**With a loud thud and my breath leaving me, I hit the ground. For a second I thought I was a goner until I took breath again and pain filled my body. How I survived is beyond me and I didn't really care. I stood back up and realized that I was in a crater that panned out twenty or so feet away and a line of large boulders caressed the sides of the half sphere. **

**The sound of rocks moving caught my attention in front of me. My "****_father_****" was using the rocks to morph into one of those rock like beings. When he was fully in humanoid form, I lunged at him.**

**-AB-**

**I ran up to Dashal where she was. She sat on the front porch in front of Twilight's house next to the glowing white orb. Awaiting the command from me to make the call when to drop.**

"**What's the matter with you?" Dashal asked me. **

"**I just realized that I'm adopted," I told her, "Did you know anything about this?"**

"**Ag, gee," she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "We all kinda did, AB," she spoke softly.**

"**Define ****_we_****."**

"**All of Ponyville. You just showed up on the door step of Apple Acres one day and no one knew where you came from. So Granny Smith took you in and you were raised as a member of the Apple Family."**

"**Why didn't anyone tell me?"**

"**They didn't because they loved you all the same. Why does it even matter?"**

"**No one told me that I was adopted! I'm an orphan!"**

"**Is it the fact that no one told you, or you didn't just ask?"**

"**I didn't ask because I didn't know!" I shouted at her.**

"**Don't get bitchy with me! Applejack raised you as her own practically and she loves you nonetheless where you came from. Granny Smith did; Big Mac did! Hell! We all did!"**

**She did have a point actually. I may have been adopted, but the one I call my sister loved me more than anyone, "I guess you do have a point."**

"**I know I do," she smiled, "Now let's go watch Aj kick some cosmic ass!"**

**She grabbed the glowing white orb from Twilight's **

**-Aj-**

**I wrapped my arms around the head of my father and ran up the side of the crater, "Yesssss!" he hissed like a snake and I felt my energy leave me. I faltered and he picked me up and I saw that the rocks that made up his body had a hue of bright red. He was sapping my energy, so I elbowed his head and he crumbled a little. I rewrapped my arms around his head and went through an opening and saw a large rock, twice as tall as me and many times wider. I aimed for it and ran into it. I bounced off of it and shook off the pain. My father was now melded into the rock as he moved around, "You have an abundance of pure and stable that will be good in my collection Applejack!"**

**I just had a Eureka moment. If he's unstable as is with all his power, why does he need more power? He'll only become even more unstable. I hope that my new plan will work. I ran up to the rock with him still lodged inside of it and tore it from the ground. I launched it back into the crater and it hit with a loud thud and the sound of rocks breaking. A fog of blue-lit black smog crept out of the crater, '****_Perfect!_****'**

**Then something happened that I didn't foresee. I was lifted up from the ground against my will as a large bubble was formed around us. It was as though time stood still and I felt began feeling light headed as orange energy seeped out of me and toward him, '****_That's right_****,' I heard in my head, '****_Sleep now Applejack. Sleep now and forget forever. Struggle no more, and give me all of your power_****.'**

'**You want it?' I asked him, 'Then Take it…' **

"**TAKE IT AAAAAALLLL!" time instantly snapped back into flowing and I was dropped back down to the ground, "RR-RR-RRR-RAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAH!" all my energy was being sucked out of me.**

**-AB-**

**We made to the newly formed crater. Even though we ran all the way over to the entrance of Ponyville, it still took us some time. Now we saw a large blue hued black mass above Aj's head sucking some kind of orange energy from her body.**

"**TAKE IT AAAAAALLLL! RR-RR-RRR-RAAAAAA-AAAAAA-AAAAH!" is all we heard from Aj.**

**The blue from within the black mass turned orange and the mass got bigger, "Wait!" I pleaded, "It's Not Stopping! There's Too Much! Take It Back! Take It Back!"**

"**NO! YOU TAKE, IT, AAAAALLL!" she told it, "APPLEBLOOM! NOW!"**

**She instructed of me. I snatched the white orb from Dashal, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked of me.**

**Before I could speak, in my head I heard, '****_He killed them with their love. That's how it is, everyday around over the world_****,' it was Applejack's voice and it was in a strained whisper.**

**I looked to Dashal who was obviously hearing the same thing. Because her eyes where closed and tears fell from them, '****_Make sure that you mind Dashal. I love you both with all my heart. Remember that._****'**

**My eyes shed tears as I pulled back my arm and my body and got into Javelin throwing stance, "LAUNCH!" I shouted and heaved the orb into the air. It flew and flew and it flew into the path of the energy trail. I saw my sister's head look up when it passed by, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" I ordered.**

**-Aj-**

**I looked up and saw a shining white ball of light soaring over my head, "This is the day I repay my debt," I told myself and everything went white.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Cheating Death

**A/N: Sorry for not posting any chapters on this for a while, just haven't been around a computer long enough to do so. But I have been writing on my phone. I've editted my stories just a few moments ago, but please tell me if there are any more mistakes. Thanks and please review!**

**-AB-**

**After the bomb took out the black mass, the humanoid rock beings, and my sister. Ponyville was just in disarray. Everything had been leveled, luckily, only a few ponies met death that day, because of the blast wave. But we were all okay. We all moved to the meadow, to have a safe place for all of us to have a long enough break to recover from the biggest loss, I think, in both Ponyvilles. Both Pony and Human alike.**

**We humans cried at the loss of the one that has brought us together and held us as such like super glue. I cried the most because the last thing I did to Aj was such an insult to her. And yet, when she knew she was going to die, she told me that she loved me. Dashal and I held each other and just cried into each other.**

**"That was a brave thing your sister did," Misses Cake walked up to me.**

**"Thank you," I wiped my eyes to look at her.**

**"I mean it. I saw her as a monster and yet she still saved all of us," her eyes were red and filled with tears, "Despite what all of us thought of her, she managed to save my two little Phillies. We owe her our lives."**

**I just cried and cried, "I would say it's okay, but we know it's not." Dashal rubbed my shoulders, "We lost a good friend today."**

**Flutters, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Big Mac surrounded us. I pull away from Dashal and said, "And then there were seven."**

**"All the things I've said but didn't," Twilight stated.**

**"All the things I've said to her," Rarity said.**

**"All the things that we had planned for the future," Flutters chimed in.**

**"Aj has deposited a little of her love inside of us all," Big Mac said, "Despite me being the oldest, she was wiser than us all. I know my parents are hers, but she all of this has affected her more than me. She was so strong, yet so weak on the inside."**

**"That could be true for all of us," Celestia walked up to us in clothes that were in shreds, "Your sister was a true hero and she died a hero's death."**

**"Y'all sulkin' 'round here like someone just died," we heard a familiar voice and my heart tried to jump out of my chest with joy.**

**I whipped around and saw Aj limping heavily in her torn up orange uniform. Bruises and blood was showing beneath her clothes, "AJ!" I screamed and ran up to her. I hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad that you're alright."**

**"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too," she pushed me away and held the right side of her rib cage, "Sorry, still a little tender right there," she winced.**

**"What happened?"**

**"I didn't die, that's what happened," she fell to her knees, "Shit," she straightened her upper body and her spine popped all the way down, "Ugh! I'll be sore in the mornin'."**

**The crowd around us murmured in happiness before chanting her name. She looked around in such awe and amusement, "Man, they're acting as though I've just done something miraculous," she joked.**

**"You did save scores of dimensions' lives Aj," I smiled and helped her back up to her feet.**

**"Really?" she looked around, "I haven't noticed."**

**Dashal went under her other arm to help me support her weight, "Hello love," Aj said to her and Dashal blushed.**

**"Hello Dash," Aj removed her arm from my shoulders and pushed Dashal's hair back, "There's that pretty face of yours."**

**She chuckled so hard that she snorted and she blushed, "Awe shucks," she continued to giggle and snort.**

**Aj nuzzled her neck and held her tight. Aj's body was, even though back to normal, emphasized the petiteness of Dashal's body, "Oh stop it Aj," Dashal squealed, "People are watching."**

**"Princess Applejack," the crowd.**

**Alicorn Twilight walked up to us with her friend, "You're alive!"**

**Twilight went up to my sister and hey hugged, "Oh My Garsh!" Pinkie Pie shrieked, "That was so amazing!" The pink mare jumped around talking so fast that I couldn't understand what she was saying.**

**I looked to the pink haired friend of mine for translation, "She says that she's rally happy that Aj is alive. Now she's talking about the battle, and now she's just rambling on about all the ponies that where in her house," Pinkie translated.**

**"All of Equestria, looks to you know sis," I tell her.**

**"Yeah, it does. So I better do a good job in making sure that everyone's safe. And Rarity," my sister looked to both purple haired beings, "I think I'll take a gander at those outfits when we get home."**

**"Well it's about time dearest," the pony stated, "I just knew that you would survive."**

**"What makes you think that?" Aj asked.**

**"All that time I spent making them would've gone to waist if you didn't. And I wouldn't have allowed that to happen."**

**"Of course," Aj scoffed.**

**For the next few months, we focused on rebuilding Ponyville. And for a few months after that, we went around Equestria and made littler fixes to other cities around the country. It was almost eight months before we actually made it to the castle.**

**I went to the grand hall where all the food was and the smell of roasted veggies filled my nose. You know, after months of eating veggies and sweets, one kinda misses meat, "I wanna steak," I tell myself.**

**"I know right," Nick came from behind me.**

**"Where the fuck were you?" I snapped at him.**

**"I was making sure that all the ponies here in the castle were being kept safe as the guards were sent to god knows where," he snapped back.**

**"Oh, sorry," I look down and hold my hands.**

**Nick grabbed my hands and pulled them to his mouth. He began kissing them, "I have a confession to make Applebloom," I already know what he was going to say, "It took me going across a dimension to find the one I love," he pulls me in with my hands at his chest, "I love you," he tells me.**

**I gasp because I've never had any boy tell me that he loved me. I do love him, it's just that all of this is so sudden. All I could do was lean into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, "So what do you say?" he asked softly.**

**"I think I love you too," I shyly admitted.**

**He grabs my face with such delicacy and looks into my eyes, "May I kiss you?" I nodded softly.**

**Our lips mashed together and I just melted into him. If he was going to just take me, I would've let him. My body was just numb because of his much of a great kisser he was. What's funny is that he didn't even go for tongue. Which I thought he would.**

**He pulled away and I mewed softly in protest, "Wow," I gasp, "My first real kiss," I look at him.**

**"My first kiss to a woman," I blushed hard and looked back at my hands that were now on his stomach, "I mean it. You're perfect Applebloom."**

**"You can just call me AB and I'm not perfect."**

**"Fine, you're not perfect then," he shrugged.**

**I hit him in the chest laughing, "You're supposed to tell me I'm perfect until I believe you."**

**"You were fighting and I was raised to never fight a woman. Girl, yes. Woman, no."**

**"I'm only eighteen now, I'm not old enough to be a woman," I tell him. My mind is a human calendar and what's really groovy was that Ponyville's calendar was exactly like ours. So I was able to pinpoint my birthday.**

**"You had your birthday already. Happy Birthday AB," he pulls me in for another hug.**

**"Thanks," I just meld my body against his and listened to his strong heartbeat.**

**"So, what does this make us?"**

**"I dunno, but what I do know is that I want to take is slowly."**

**"Yeah, sure," he tried to seem supportive, but I knew I struck a nerve.**

**"We can be in a relationship, okay?" I looked at him and his sapphire blue eyes looked back at me.**

**"Works for me," he smiled and kissed me on my forehead.**

**"Where are the others?"**

**"Aj is at the hospital ward getting her wounds checked. She hasn't really allowed them to heal properly. She also hasn't allowed herself to rest."**

**"Where is he now?"**

**"She's talking to guards about how she thinks there's too many of them in the kingdom. So she's devising a plan to spread them out over all of Equestria."**

**"Sounds like a busy girl," he said.**

**His voice was soon followed by the voices of both Rainbow Dashes, "That Dragon Kick was just amazing!" we looked and saw Rainbow Dash flying above Dashal's head, "I didn't know that you could do that to a Timber Wolf!"**

**"Timber Wolves act big and scary but if you show them who's boss, they won't mess with you."**

**"You have to teach me that move sometime."**

**Dashal cocked and eyebrow, "It's harder than it looks Dash. Besides, knowing you is knowing myself. I know that you're just going to use it to try and get into the Wonder Bolt Academy."**

**"Have you gotten into the Wonder Bolt Academy?"**

**"No," Dashal held back and swallowed her anger. **

**"Why not? I'm awesome, I mean, you're awesome," Rainbow Dash landed on the floor.**

**"I just didn't okay! Just leave it alone!" Dashal went to the tables and began dropping food in the plate she grabbed.**

**"I'll be back," I pulled away from Nick and went over to Dashal.**

**"You okay?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah I'm fine. Just those sudden memories came back is all. Luckily for me, they all died during the war. Those blue bastards."**

**"No need to be angry at Dash about it though."**

**"I know, it's just that, that, never mind. Just forget it okay?" I nodded.**

**"I wonder if Equestria would mind losing a cow," I told her.**

**"Oh no, the cows here are like people. Eating one of them would make you seem like a monster."**

**"But we can just pick off one of the sick ones. Or the old ones that have no time lift."**

**"No AB," she smiled, "You're young and you haven't really been without meat for a while. I know it's hard, just work through it. It was hard on all of us. Which is why Aj and I always eat a lot of nuts. Our bodies crave protein and that's what's going on with you."**

**"Fine, whatever," I found a large bowl of peanuts and dig out a handful. I go around the table eating them as I found other miscellaneous food stuffs.**

**-Aj-**

**I sat in a cot with my feet in the cold marble floor as a nursing pony tended to my wounds. She used magic to dab the scabs with a cloth soaked in ointment, "Ah!" I flinched, "Can you be any rougher?"**

**"If you would've come to me of any nurse pony months ago, you wouldn't be here. You and your dammed pride," I liked her a lot. She called it like she saw it, despite who she was talking to.**

**"You know what, I'm Princess and I've been very busy lately."**

**"A Princess isn't a Princess if she feints from infections and what not," she spoke with an arrogant English accent. Even though she was blunt and a bit of and ass, she was funny and I know I could always count on her. She reminded me of a mother in a sense. She was head of the Hospital Ward, so it's kinda in her nature to be motherly.**

**"Ouch!" I jumped again in pain.**

**"The sooner we get this done and over with, the sooner I can bandage you up and the sooner you can go back to rough housing with the guards. Now," she set down the cloth, "This is going to hurt."**

**"What's going to- Eyaaaaaaouch!" she instantly covered the cloth over my scabbed wound, "What the hell!"**

**"Look at that," I looked and saw my six inch scab. It was black on one side and red on the other.**

**"That came from my arm?"**

**"Why yes. This just shows me that your body heals very well," she tossed it into the trash can and pulled the cloth away and replaced it with a large band aid, "Now you may go. Just come back this evening so I can add more ointment and change the bandage," she instructed, "Or I will find you wherever you are and do it there, hear me?"**

**"Yes ma'am," I stood up and rolled my shirt sleeve back down, "Thanks."**

**"No need for thanks, I'm just doing my job," she smiled and I left.**

**"It's about time," Celestia said. She pushed herself off the wall she had herself leaning against, "What took so long?"**

**"Oh nothing, she just wanted to make sure that my wounds weren't infected."**

**"So what's the plan for today?"**

**"I wan you to be my Advisor Celestia. You know how to rule a kingdom so much better than I and I could use your help."**

**"I would be Honored," she bowed to me.**

**"Thanks," I begin walking down the hall with her at my side.**

**"So what are you going to do about your heir to the throne?"**

**"I was thinking about that and I'm no too sure. I could always adopt."**

**"Adopt a pony? Why?"**

**"You know that I'm gay and I can't have children."**

**"We can always have Nick donate?"**

**"No, I'm not going to do that to AB. He and my sister have a chemistry together that I don't want blowing up in my face."**

**"Then they could have a child and that child could take over," she suggested.**

**"That's a great option actually. But I still wanna look into the adoption option. I know a place where baby ponies and young Phillies don't have any parents and are just orphans."**

**"How do you figure a pony is the same as a human?"**

**"Here, Ponies are the dominant species. Thy have intelligence that matches our own. The only difference between us is body structure if you look at it. Celestia had over a thousand years of ruling over her belt, you do too. She knows how to use magic, as do you. She has an annoying motherly nature about her, you do to."**

**"Hey, I resent that."**

**"Resent all you want, it's true. It's who you are Celestia."**

**"Well, you're crazy. Yeah. How you like that?"**

**"That's nothing new," I chuckled, "I was always crazy."**

**"Good point."**

**"So any word on Luna?"**

**"No," she seemed so down casted now, "No word. Which is sad. It's been over eight months and not even a sign of her. I know she can visit dreams and she hasn't yet. I have everyone on alert for that. Anyone who has an odd eerie dream will log it and mail it to me. No luck so far," she heaved.**

**"I know it's hard on you Celestia."**

**"Yeah it is, but I'm hanging in there."**

**"Don't give up hope. We will find her. That's a promise."**

**"Uh, Princess?" my top guard, Thunder Blu walked up to us.**

**"What is it Blu?"**

**"There are survivors pouring in and they're at the front gates."**

**"Give me an estimate."**

**"Around two hundred or so. They say that they're what's left from around the world. They began traveling here weeks ago, some months ago when the Darkness had destroyed their homes. Discord is with them if that makes a difference."**

**"What's Discord doing with them?"**

**"Before the darkness came to Equestria, Princess Celestia ordered both if them to try and find any survivors. Obviously they did."**

**"Get AB and Dashal to meet me at the front gates as soon as possible."**

**"Yes Princess."**

**"You can just call me Aj, Blu," I tell him.**

**"I think not malady. You're Princess and you shall be treated as such."**

**"Says who?"**

**"Says tradition."**

**"What if I don't like tradition?"**

**"Then you have to get the permission of you council."**

**"What council?"**

**"A council should consist of five members that you fully trust and know the laws and rules of the kingdom. The council are in a sense the law makers and anything they want to change must go through you and visa versa."**

**"I'll need more explanation, but for now, we have to go to the gates."**

**"Yes Princess," he saluted me and headed down the hallway in the opposite direction.**

**-AB-**

**I sat on a bench that was high above in the castle on a balcony. It over looked the direction of Ponyville. I hugged the arm of my new boyfriend and had my hewn leaned into his shoulder. He had his head leaning on my head. It was such a cliche position, but it was nice and I liked it.**

**The sun was setting and I just wanted to sit here forever, "This is nice," he told me.**

**"It is," I snuggled closer to him, "I wish everyday was like this one."**

**"That would be lovely. So, what do you like to do as a hobby?"**

**"I used to just practice my combat training with my sister. We would do hand to hand and also practice throwing knives and shooting guns. Every now and again her and would test out survival skills by leaving the farm for forty-eight hours and fight zombies."**

**"She's crazy."**

**"She's smart and she's just that good. In the process on one of those days, we would also find seeds of plants of all sorts. It was to make medicine for us for any time we needed it."**

**"Is everyone as good as her?"**

**"Luckily yes. Where she is weak, we're all strong. Despite what most people think, she's not as strong as she makes herself out to be."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"She's only strong to hide the fact that she is weak. I don't know what she's trying to hide. I could never pinpoint it. It's not our parents, that's for sure."**

**"What's wrong with your parents?"**

**"Well," I sat up, "They're not even my parents. I was adopted."**

**"Right, right, I remember you telling me about that. But we never actually fully talked about it. Care to talk about it now?"**

**"Yeah, I would actually," I turned in the bench and sat with my right leg under my left as it rested on the ground, "Okay, here' what Aj told me. When she was facing the Darkness, it turned out to be her father. He craved power and set it up to where it looked as though he had died so he could leave Earth and go on the path of destruction or whatever. He killed Aj's mother because she rather die than to give up seeing Big Mac and Aj again. So he had her killed. This all happened before I was ever born. I was told by Dashal that someone, in the middle of the night, put me on the front porch of Apple Acres when I was just a baby. That's what I have."**

**"Sounds so odd that you were just left there. Was there a note of any kind?"**

**"No, which is what drives me nuts. My theory is, is that Aj's mother, ran away from him to drive his attention to wherever she was, instead of on Aj and Big Mac. I think that the time frame when her parents disappeared was right before I was born. So they fucked and then that's when everything went down. I think, she managed to survive his attack and when I was born, she brought me back home under the radar."**

**"Seems a little far-fetched, but it is plausible," he shrugged, "I mean, what if your theory is true?"**

**"Then our mother is out there somewhere wanting to come back to us, but can't," I looked to the sky, hoping my theory is correcty.**

**-Somewhere Else-**

**I was enjoying my new life on Earth in a new dimension. I had traveled here almost nineteen years ago. This Earth was in a binary star system, so it was always hot and always sunny here. For most of the day anyway. We only got up to four hours of evening before one of the suns pops up from the horizon. The humans here have red skin due to a genetic thing from the suns millions of years in the making. I was considered an odd ball and I have been almost killed because of how I came into orbit.**

**My husband at the time, before he became an evil psychopath, invented a teleportation and cross dimensional invention. Later on down the road, he made a portable one that you could fit in the palm of one's hand. I manage to slip it from his pocket when he tried to kill me all those years ago. At the last second, I hit the button and it sent me to this Earth. **

**At first, most of the people thought me of as the Devil, some others saw me as a God. The government of course thought me the Devil or a sorcerer until I showed them the technology I had and explained my story. Of course, not being as technologically advanced as the Earth I came from. I began showing them all the technologies that my world had and they went without. Like indoor plumbing for starters and the idea of a car and planes. The government gave me amnesty, in return, I showed them and helped build their cities and give them all they wanted. And who'd of thought that they didn't know what caffeine was. What kind of world lives and thrives without caffeine, right? But that's just my take on it because I grew up with caffeine always on me.**

**Currently, I was at home, sitting at my desk. Taking a break from figuring out what I could do to make the cars better. I looked at the picture of me, my husband Thunder Blu, twelve year old Big Mac, and seven year old Applejack. Oh how I wish I could've been there to see them grow up. Especially my little girl that hadn't been born yet. Thunder Blu and I had made love the night before he went crazy and it wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized I was pregnant. Go figure. **

**I wanted to do everything in my power to protect my unborn child and that's when I was I went into hiding on Earth to try and hide from Thunder Blu. Luckily he hadn't found me until I went full term, and gave birth to a beautiful red headed girl. When Thunder Blu was hot on my trail, I had to make sure that she was okay. So, I made it to Apple Acres under the cloak of darkness and have done a Harry Potter move. I left my baby on the front step with one word written on a scrap of paper, '_Applebloom_'. I hated leaving my children without saying goodbye, but I had to do what was best for them.**

**I never had forgiven myself for leaving and now, now I'm trying to talk to the government about allowing me to go home if I gave them the keys to everything I know. The council is deliberating, but they do like my proposal. So fingers crossed, right?**

**I put the picture away when my assistant came in. She was always clumsy and ditzy in nature. She came crashing in and tripped over some rolled up pieces of paper that she had dropped, "I'm so sorry Apple," apologized.**

**"It's okay Reyhn (rain) Cloud," I helped her pick up everything. Despite her flaws, she's actually quite brilliant. She's the one responsible for the waterways that maze through the country. The waterways filters in pure drinking water to the wells.**

**"Oh, you can just call me Reyhn," she smiled and she set her stack of papers onto my desk, "Today's the big day isn't it?"**

**"Why yes it is. Today might be the day I can go back home."**

**"I'm really going to miss you Apple when you're gone."**

**"Don't get your hopes up young one. They might not consider it."**

**I spoke too soon, because there was a hard series of knocks at the door. I automatically knew that it was guards. They always knocked on my door like I've done something wrong. So I walked out of my house and walked to the door. Opening it I saw the country's Leader, Fissure. I highly doubt that it's his real name, but it's the only one he's told me, so I went with it, "Good evening Apple. May I come in?"**

**"Of course," I stepped aside and allowed him and his ten guards to come in.**

**"Good news Apple, you can go home. Just hand over everything you have on your inventions."**

**"Okay," I got really excited and I really did sorta jinx myself. I a good way that is. I said there was a huge possibility of me not going home, but I'm going home, "Just let me go get them right quick."**

**"I'll wait right here," he said.**

**My body was all fidgety because now I could go home. I went to the back room where stacks and stacks of papers stood where I kept detailed files of all the inventions. I looked at the first stack and pulled off a large bundle of books. They were so big that I had to put them on a dolly in order to take them to the front.**

**When I got to the front, a guard took the dolly from my hands and took it outside, "I'll really miss you Apple. Everyone will actually."**

**"And I'll miss everyone here Fissure. You all have been so kind to me, but as you know, I have to go back a see my children."**

**"I know," he looked sad, "We shall escort you to the center of town."**

**"Thank you. Just let me pack some things."**

**An hour later, I was looking at the fountain in the center of town where everyone was waiting from the back of the truck I was in. I got out with the guards, Fissure, and Reyhn. One of the guards took out a suitcase from the trunk and handed it to me when we reached the fountain. I was filled with sorrow. Most of these people I have grown very close to over the years.**

**"All Of You! All Of You Here! You've All Been So Supportive Of Me, And I Thank You For That! Now, I Must Take My Leave! May You All Flourish And Prosper For Forever And A Day!" **

**I took out the Dimensional Rift Unit and hit the button. A purple gel erupted from the Unit and cloaked my body. The people and environment faded into purple and I was gone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Aj-**

**I was at the gate with guards surrounding me. Quite frankly, I was getting pissed off because I wanted to talk to the survivors without them hanging over me like an old dead goose, "Okay, you six stay here!" I commanded them and pushed past the ones in front of me.**

**"AB! Dashal!" I yelled in their direction, "Get Over Here! Leave Your Guards!" I ordered and they came up to me. All the nurses and doctors in Castle of the Two Sisters, were checking on all the survivors. Some were just psychologically scarred and that's something that would have to heal in time. But their physical wounds were minor. A few cut and bruises, nothing too bad.**

**I went up to both discords and the grey human looked at me with great fear, "Princess," he greeted me softly.**

**"Discord," I took a step forward and he flinched when I patted him on the shoulder, "Good job, " I smiled, "Good job."**

**"Thank you," he smiled back, "That means a lot coming from you."**

**"Don't worry about it," I scratched my nose, "You did good Discord."**

**He took a large gasp in at my words, "That's the first time I've heard you say my name without insulting me or just calling some other obscenity in replace of my name. I really do thank you."**

**"That's because you did a wonderful job in protecting all these ponies here. Something that I've never would've expected from you."**

**"Like I've said before, I am reformed. Thanks to Fluttershy."**

**"Yeah, I had my doubts about you then, but this is now. And now, I can see me trusting you," his smiled faded a little, "I do trust you a little, but just give it time and we'll see where the road takes us."**

**He dipped his chin and walked away, "Wow, I don't think anyone expected that coming from you," AB told me.**

**"What? He did do an amazing job," I shrugged and went to Thunder Blu, "Okay boss, I want all these ponies to sleep in the vacant rooms we have in the castle."**

**"Are you sure? We don't have enough rooms to bunk all of them."**

**"Yeah, yeah, I know. Families with families and that should be enough room for them."**

**"Okay, I'll have the guards move them in once the doctor and nurse ponies give the go ahead."**

**"Thanks," he bowed and walked away.**

**"So what did you call us over here?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you two and the rest of the gang about you six becoming my council."**

**"What?" AB was shocked and I repeated myself, "I heard what you said, but really? All of us, aside from Dashal and I, are caught up with ourselves. Kinda too busy to be council."**

**"Don't worry, I have a plan that won't cut into their times with their counterparts too much."**

**"Okay, good," Dashal nodded, "And I do have to go somewhere later tonight."**

**"And where would that be?"**

**"It's just something personal I have to deal with. I'll be fine."**

**"It's not you I'm worried about. It's those who are involved in your plan."**

**"I'm not going to do anything stupid," she promised me.**

**"I hope not," I joked and my smiled faded away. A mysterious wind picked up from out of nowhere. It wasn't anything bad. It was a few notches under subtle.**

**"Uh oh," AB started, "I know that look. What is it?" we began looking around to find out what I was sensing.**

**"Everybody Move To The Castle!" I ranted, "Backs Against The Walls! Guards In Front!" I pushed some of the teen ponies toward the castle as headed toward the gates of the fence. Looking everywhere I noticed an abnormality in the direction of Ponyville.**

**"I Need An Alicorn Here Now!" Thunder Blu rushed to my side and I hopped on his armor plated back, "Ponyville! Now!"**

**I felt his body tensed as he lowered the upper part of his body and thrusted into the air. The sound of his wings beat heavily in my ears. He used his knowledge of aerobatics to soar through the air. The wind filled my hair and blocked other sound from my ears.**

**In minutes, we were at Ponyville and the wind that was here had already died down. We landed and before he could adjust himself, I had already jumped off. I looked around in one direction and he looked in another.**

**I only took a few steps before I heard the sound of something hitting metal and a loud, "Ah!" whipping around, I saw some random blonde with a large branch standing over Thunder Blu's lifeless body. Red tinge his mane and his legs twitched.**

**"Argh!" I ran over to her and gave her a spear to her midsection. I got to my knees and tossed the branch away before making it to Thunder Blu's side, "Blu? Blu?!" I checked his mane for the source of the blood and luckily the gash was small. I tore off the hem of my pant leg and wrapped it around his head and focused the knot around the gash to keep pressure on it. I heard the sound of someone's hands and knees sliding through the dirt, "Don't Move!" the movement stops as I stand, "Tell me who you are and I'll kill you and leave you with whatever dignity you might have!" I snarled.**

**She stood up with her face still away from me. She turned around and what I saw shocked me just as much as it did when I saw my father. It was like looking into a mirror. Her wavy blonde hair. Her emerald green eyes. The way her freckles lined her tanned skin. Even the way she was built. She had toned and prominent muscles lining her arms and she had been bestowed with a Devine endowment like me. The only difference between us was the fact that her face was aged a little, I'm guessing around early thirties. She Could get confused with me if it wasn't for the wrinkles around her mouth. I remembered her. Her face looked exactly as it did all those years ago.**

**She gasped when she saw me and covered her mouth, "Applejack?" she spoked softly, "Is that really you?"**

**"Mommy?" I spoke only loud enough for her to hear.**

**"Yes," she held her hands under her chin and nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. She took one step foreword with an arm stretched. I took a step back and she retracted her arm and stopped coming closer to me.**

**I was shaking because I knew who she was and I couldn't believe it, "Mommy?" I repeated again and she smiled big and nodded, "Mommy?"**

**I moved toward her and she me. I held my hands up to my face, hesitant to reach out and make sure that this was either a dream or not.**

**The woman stuck her hand out and touched my face. Her smooth hands caressed my cheek. I reached out and gently placed my fingers on her chin. The feel of her skin confirmed that this hallucination was so vivid and life like, "Applejack," she smiled, "My baby," she slowly, but surely, pulled me into a hug.**

**"Mommy," I mewed and began to cry.**

**"Ssh, ssh! Don't cry, I'm here," she began singing a song that I remembered hearing when I went to sleep. It was the song from Tarzan, 'You'll Be In My Heart'. I hugged her back and she continued singing.**

**"I've missed you so much," I tell her, "I thought you were dead."**

**"I made it Applejack and I'm back home with my baby."**

**"Mommy," I couldn't help myself and jus cried harder. I felt so happy to see my mother again. It was like she was just brought back from the dead.**

**"Look at me," she held my face and I looked into her eyes, "I'm back and I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But first, I must see how you've grown. Just like your mother," I looked down at the ground as tears fell, "Applejack, look at me," I did, "I never wanted to hurt you. I had to leave in order to protect you and Big Mac and Applebloom.**

**"Applebloom?"**

**"Yes. She is your sister. I had her almost a year after my disappearance. I brought her back home so she could be safe. I couldn't stay because-!"**

**"Because of my father, yes I know," I pulled away from her.**

**"Your father! He's still alive?"**

**"No, I killed him almost nine months ago. Well, not really, but he is dead all the same."**

**Before she could speak, "Aj!" I heard Dashal yell. We looked and we saw scores of Alicorns and Pegasai land some yards away.**

**"Applejack! Run!" she demanded and picked the branch back up.**

**"No!" I snatched it away from her, "They're friends."**

**Dashal ran up to me when I dropped the branch and began inspecting me, "Are you okay?"**

**I pulled away her probing hands, "I'm fine babe," I tell her.**

**"Babe?" my mother asked.**

**"Who the fuck are...," she shook her head and rubbed her eyes, "You look so familiar," she pulled me next to my mother, "You have a clone?"**

**"No, this is, my mother."**

**"Bullshit!" Dashal spat, "Your parent are dead."**

**"Tell that to my dad."**

**"If that's the case, then I see where you got your boobs from," she pointed at my mothers breasts.**

**"Wait, babe?" my mother asked again.**

**"Yeah," I took Dashal's hand into mine, "We're lovers."**

**"Wow, uh, that's kinda unexpected," she rubbed the back of her neck.**

**"Is there a problem?"**

**"Oh, no!" she waved her hands, "I am just surprised is all. I didn't expect that you'd roll like that is all."**

**"Well it is and I love her very much."**

**"Woah!" Pinkie bounced up to us, "So this your mom huh? You look just like her Aj!"**

**"And who might you be?" my mother asked.**

**"The names Pinkie Pie, but you can just call me Pinkie Pie!" she snorted in laughter, "I can't believe that we've finally get to meet the woman who gave birth to a Princess!"**

**"Princess?" she looked to me**

**"It's a long story,"I joked.**

**"Hold up!" Dashal threw her hands in the air in surrendurence, "Let me explain this. This is your mother and you're a princess. The Darkness is dead and her and I are lovers. Does that sum it up?"**

**"Is she always this hyped up?" my mother asked.**

**"That's why I love her."**

**I heard groaning coming from behind me. It was Thunder Blue. I went to his side and dropped to my knees, "You okay, Blu?" I lifted his head into my knees.**

**"What happened?"**

**"You got hit."**

**"By what?"**

**"Doesn't matter, it's good to see that you're awake."**

**"My head hurts," he groaned.**

**"Just take it easy and we'll get you back home okay Blu."**

**"These animals can talk?"**

**"Their ponies and they do talk. They're just as smart as any human," I tell her as she sat in front of me, "And who's this?"**

**"This is Thunder Blu."**

**"What?" she inhaled sharply.**

**"His name is Thunder Blu," I repeated, "What's wrong?"**

**"Thunder Blu's the name of your father."**

**I looked at Blu, "Talk about irony right?" Blu laughed, "The human who was going to kill you has the same name as the pony who's your lead protector."**

**"What the hell is going on here?" AB blurted out as she landed with Rainbow Dash.**

**"AB!" I called out, "Over here!"**

**She followed the sound of my voice and was immediately hit with the sight of bewilderment and befuddlement and was betwixt being speechless and wrapping her mind at what she saw.**

**She stuttered and stammered and was just stupefied at the sudden intake of new data, "Applebloom?" my mother stood up and I smiled.**

**"Aj? What's going on? If this is some kind of magical joke, it's not funny!" she tried to make sense of this but couldn't, "Applejack! Explain, please! His shit isn't funny!"**

**"Such naughty language coming from my daughter," mom professed.**

**"No, I'm adopted. I was left all alone," she began to cry.**

**•Applejack side note: If you haven't picked up on this by now readers, there's a lot of crying. Ugh, it's such a pain really, but this is how the story went. So shut up and quite and stop interrupting me. Hehehe!•**

**Our mother began explaining the tale she told me and Applebloom was still trying to get her mind to wrap around all this news.**

**"At least you turned out beautiful like your sister," our mom said when she was done with her tale, "You have the prettiest eyes."**

**"I need some time to deal with all of this," AB began backing up, "Aj, can we talk for a minute. Sister to sister."**

**I knew what this was all about. I could tell by her voice that she doesn't believe a damn thing that has been said regarding this current juncture in our life.**

**So I went with her anyway, despite knowing what she was already going to say.**

**-Dashal-**

**I watched the two sisters walk down the road a little before they started talking, "So my daughter is a lesbian?" she asked me in the nicest way she possibly could.**

**"You act as though there's something wrong with that. She and I found love in each other. What more do you want from her."**

**"Nothing, I'm just being a mother is all. After being away for nearly two decades, I almost forgot what it was like to have those maternal instincts kick in."**

**"I know. I'm sorry. I was just being a little sensitive, is all."**

**"I looks as though the years have been good to you as well."**

**"Eeeeeh, I wouldn't that terminology for it, but hinge could've been a whole lot worse."**

**"Does Applebloom have anyone in mind?"**

**"There's this guy Nick that she seems to click with. Your have to ask her."**

**"Who's Nick?"**

**"Some guy that Celestia brought from our home world to hear. She said that he was supposed to help one of us humans out with something. Don't know what she meant by that, but Celestia knows what she had planned out for us."**

**"You make her seem as though she's dead."**

**"She is, dead. At least the pony version of her anyway."**

**Shouting began emitting from the two sisters and their hands waved through he air with emphasis, "Do they always fight like this?"**

**"Believe it or not, they're actually working things out and only a few minutes away from an agreement. I would've been scared if they did stay quiet and came back."**

**"You seem to know them well."**

**"Well of course I know them well. Aj and I have ways been close. It's because we've had feelings for each other for years and always wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Until about almost a year ago when we confessed our love to each other."**

**"I find it cute actually to see my daughters fight. They're so much like me and my sister."**

**"You had a sister?" I asked.**

**"Your aunt Apple Clover. She was younger and a but few spirited."**

**"So you now where she is?"**

**"No the last time I saw her was when I was going to the super market with her one day. This was when we were in our teens. She went with a band agains my better judgment and that was the last time I've seen her."**

**"Well, at least we are together," I told her, "There's so much that we have to catch up on."**

**"Before we do, I would like to rest. Dimensional travel is so tiring."**

**"Speaking of, you're going to have to tell me how you managed to do that."**

**"Gee, so aggressive."**

**"That's just who I am," I crossed my arms, "And I'm not going to change."**

**We heard blows of punches. We looked and Aj and AB were fighting and landing blows on each other. Everything now changed from bad to a total shit storm as far as intensity, "Now what are they doing?" she was freaking out.**

**"They're having a good fight that I have to break up."**

**"I can do something, right?"**

**"If you know how to fight, then c'mon," she kept reserved and I just shook my head, "Fine, I'll do it myself."**

**I ran over and cut into the fight. Aj was throwing a punch and I caught it with a hand. AB threw an elbow and I caught that as well. Pushing them apart I got in between them, "Enough!"**

**"Hey!" AB yelled, "We were just discussing."**

**"Yeah, for what?" I helped them back up.**

**"Who gets to have solo time first with mom," Aj responded.**

**"She's my mom," AB stated.**

**"You explained to her the story?" I asked my blonde love.**

**"Yeah and she wants to have first dibs on one on one time with her."**

**"I haven't even met her, so I should get first crack at her."**

**"I'm your older sister, so I call big sister override."**

**"I think that we should tell Big Mac this then. I think he would take my side on this."**

**"You won't get to him before I do."**

**"We will see about that," AB shoved Aj.**

**She shoved back and they went to wrestling each other instead of fighting. Their mom came over, "Stop! Stop It!" she clapped her hands together on each word. The girls immediately stopped and stood up.**

**They stood side to side with their hands behind their backs, "Sorry."**

**"You two are old enough to know how to talk things out."**

**"But talking things out are soooo boring," AB rolled her eyes.**

**"I concur," Aj agreed.**

**"No, you two don't have to fight," their mother rubbed the bridge of her nose.**

**"Yes we do. We are very stubborn people and the only way to solve our differences is to fight."**

**"There shall be no fighting."**

**"But mom...," they both whined in unison.**

**"No buts, or I might have to put you both in timeout," she threatened.**

**"We're twenty eight and eighteen," AB stated, "We are grown. We don't have to go into timeout if we don't wan to."**

**"Then you're grounded."**

**"You can't ground a Princess!" Aj smiled.**

**"If you're princess, then that makes me Queen," Aj gasped at her mother's very good point.**

**"I don't need this," Aj knew she was beat and began walking away.**

**"Don't walk away from this," her mom grabbed he shoulder.**

**An crossed her arms as she turned around, "I'm old enough to know that I'm in charge and I won't be grounded," she continued to joke.**

**"Oh yes you would."**

**Aj sat on the ground with her arms and legs now crossed, "No!"**

**"You say you're grown and her you're acting like a child."**

**"Big Mac won't agree with you."**

**"Where is he by the way?"**

**"Making sure that all the survivors are okay," AB responded.**

**"I would like to see him."**

**"Then c'mon," Aj jumped back up and ran to the hoard of ponies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Aj-**

**We landed back at the castle and it was empty aside from the rest of our group with our pony doppelgängers. They sat on the castle steps talking and bickering amongst themselves.**

**My mom and I purposely landed in the back because I wanted to pull a prank on them, "Okay mom," she slowly dismounted a green Pegasai, "This is the plan, I want you to go out first and greet them. Since we look exactly alike almost to the letter, I want you to pretend to be me."**

**"What for?"**

**"To just pull a prank on them is all."**

**"That's not very nice Applejack."**

**"It'd be funny as hell. C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise."**

**"How will I know who is who?"**

**"You remember me and my friends?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Then you'll know who the ponies are. I can promise ya that. Now go!"**

**-Apple-**

**I worked my way through the rainbow of ponies until I got to the steps and I was greeted by Big Mac, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and the ponies.**

**"Aj?" Twilight, the dark purple haired human spoke, "You okay?"**

**I cleared my throat and tried to sound like my daughter, "Just fine Twilight."**

**"I dunno, you sound funny and you don't look so good. What happened over there?"**

**I had to think quick on this one, "Just some wolves moving through the city."**

**"The Timber Wolves were in Ponyville?" it looked like she wasn't buying it, but I hope she would, "Doesn't make sense, but whatever you say boss."**

**"You seriously don't look too good though," Rarity took a step closer to me, "And why did you change? Weren't you wearing orange?"**

**"I, uh, stopped by the farm to change."**

**"What for?"**

**"What is with all these questions, geez. So many of them," I heard footsteps walk up to me and it was Applejack. She looked at me, then at her friends. She moved and cocked her head back and forth as she looked at me and her friends.**

**The mouths of her friends fell open and amazement and awe and just pure shock. I looked at he and she couldn't help it anymore and just smiled.**

**Twilight was slapping her chest and gasped in a breath of air and coughed violently. She stopped breathing for seconds I soon realized.**

**"Hey guys," the blonde spoke, "Did I miss anything?" she continued to smile.**

**"Aj?" Twilight asked.**

**"Yeah?" Applejack and I said in unison.**

**Twilight grabbed both of our chins with a hand and pulled out faces together to try and decipher the difference between us. She ran her hands all over our faces and all through our hair. She did something unexpected and groped our breasts.**

**"Hey!" Applejack smacked her hands away, "Those are for Dashal only!"**

**"Aj, thank god. Who or what is this? A clone or something? If it is. You could've done so much better."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"It aged quite a bit."**

**"Hey, I resent that!" I scorned, "I'm not that old."**

**"It, happens to be my mother," Aj took my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.**

**"You're kidding?" Twilight stepped back, "How? This isn't possible."**

**"Dimension Travel," she says.**

**"Need not sayeth more," Twilight stated.**

**"Mom?" Big Mac walked up with his gold hair rustling through the light breeze. Even though he stood over six and a half feet tall and was twice as wide as I was, he looked so innocent when he walked up to me.**

**His shadow fell over me as he held his hands up; wanting to give me a hug, but held himself back, "Hey Mackie, my have you grown. Now come give your mamma some love," I pulled him in for a hug. His huge hands rested on my waist and mine around his neck.**

**I pulled away and I saw all three of my children standing around me, "All my children are here," my heart was warm with a mother's love, "Two decades have done an awful lot to you. Oh!" I jumped at the word and pulled a slender plastic black box out of my inside robe pocket. I slapped the box into Big Mac's hand, "Honey dipped and sun dried."**

**He opened the box and pulled out a strand of wheat, "I never thought I would see the day," he smiled, "Where I'd be chewing on these again."**

**"You haven't been here?" Applebloom asked.**

**"I haven't actually. Never been needing it," he put it in his mouth and I was just so happy.**

**"Princess Aj?" we turned to the voice and I remembered who that face belonged to. Grey and and disformed it was. Discord was his name and I had some loose ends with him.**

**"Discord!" I yelled and Applejack steps in front of me as Discord whimpers. Fear was in his eyes, "Move out of the way Applejack!" I tell her, "That man is a monster!"**

**"He was a monster mother," Applejack held my shoulders.**

**"What do you mean was?"**

**"He single handedly saved almost two hundred lives from my dad's destruction."**

**"Just to get at you no doubt."**

**"If that was the case, he would've done so already. He's changed mother. He's a good person now."**

**"No! He will always be a bastard child to me!"**

**"This man saved lives and if you can't accept the fact that he's changed, I don't know what to tell you. Other than to trust me to trust him."**

**"He has you under a spell?" I tried rationing out her words.**

**"If he did, I wouldn't be here today. Trust me on this one, mom," Applejack told me before turning to Discord, "What is it Discord?" she asked.**

**"All of the survivors are housed aside from Chrissie. She's waiting for pony Applejack in your quarters."**

**"Thanks," she patted him on the back.**

**"Discord?" Fluttershy, the pink haired human came up to him, "Can I talk to go for a second?"**

**"If Princess Applejack doesn't need something else from me," he looked to her for confirmation.**

**I saw Applejack read the situation and she saw something that I didn't, "No sure, go ahead. I'll take it from here."**

**Discord bowed and left with Fluttershy.**

**"Applejack! With me!" the orange mare walked over so her.**

**"What is it Princess?"**

**"You can just call me Aj as usual Apple," she took the hat off the mare's head and put it on.**

**"Hey, that's my hat!" Applejack stood on her hind legs and tried to snatch it off my daughter's head.**

**"It's mine now!" Aj laughed and ran toward the door.**

**"You come back here!"**

**-Fluttershy-**

**We walked in silence until we hit the gate, "Is there something wrong Fluttershy?" he asked.**

**"No," he was walking behind means I kept my face away from him, "Just wanted to say great job out there."**

**"You could've said that when we were at the castle."**

**"I know," I couldn't help but feel the way I did and I felt my old shy self bubbling up, "I, uh, I'm sorry," my voice just got quiet, "I didn't mean to drag you out here."**

**I kept my focus on the ground and whipped around to leave. Discord caught me in his chest and wrapped his arms around me, "What is this all about?" I heard the answer to his question already in his voice.**

**"I w-was just worried about you when you were gone."**

**"Oh really?"**

**"Yeah. You were gone for so long," I took a whiff of his herbal earthy smell of differing plants. A sure sign that he's traveled in the Timber Forest recently.**

**"Yeah, I was," he said as he pulled me back far enough to look into my eyes. I looked into those red eyes of his. His face was shifted a distorted like I was looking at his face in water. Other than his face and the short horns on his head, he was handsome. His warm fruity breath drew me into his charm and I couldn't hold back anymore.**

**"I uh," I continued to stammer, not being able to find the words to express what I was feeling. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into his and mashed our lips together.**

**His kiss was passionate, like he's been holding it in for a long time. It was about time. His long tongue fought its way into my mouth and fought with me tongue. It was a bitter taste but I didn't care. I just wanted this to continue.**

**I hugged his neck and he moved his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.**

**-Aj-**

**"So, mom," I spoke as I forked down a plate of veggies and fruits, "To answer your question again, yes I'm lesbian. I don't get what's so wrong with that. A mother isn't supposed to be happy that her children found love, is that what I'm hearing?"**

**"No, it's not that," she told me, "I just am still trying to wrap my head around it is all."**

**"Well, okay," I swallowed my food and pushed the plate back.**

**"Now what of this Nick feller? Where is he?"**

**"He's with Celestia-!"**

**The doors barged open with the sound of Nick and Celestia bickering over crown designs, "I'm telling you Nick, I know her well enough to know that she doesn't want anything fancy."**

**Nick pointed at a point on a large sheet of paper, "What about that gem doesn't scream fancy? It also seems redundant to me. It looks too much like the Element of Honesty crown to me."**

**"No it doesn't," Celestia rolled up the paper and shoved it under her arm with the rest of the rolled up paper.**

**"Um, yeah it does," the redhead followed her to the dining hall table and sat down, "What is it about my ideas do you not like."**

**"It's too grand for her."**

**"She's a Princess for fucks sake!"**

**"Trust me, her whole attire is to be able to look presentable and still be able to fight at the same time!"**

**"She's a Princess and Princesses aren't supposed to fight. That's what guards and the military is for."**

**"When I was ruling, I still fought alongside my guards."**

**"Aj is not you!"**

**"Okay guys," I butted in, "Lets take this back a couple notches."**

**"Oh shut up!" they said in unison and faced each other to continue their endless bantering.**

**I took the plate I was using and slammed it onto the table. That caused everyone to jump in fear and look at me, "Both of you are off the project! Give all that you have to the Raritys and they'll design my crown for me."**

**"What?" Nick spat, "No! We are still going to do this!"**

**"I don't think I gave a request! That was a directive!"**

**"Mom," AB started, "Meet Nick, my boyfriend."**

**"Ooh," Nick scrunched up his face, "I think we got off on the wrong footing here," Nick stood up slowly as my mother crossed her arms.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes ma'am. AB has told me a lot about you," he chuckled nervously, "And my god Aj looks a lot like you. It's like you're twins or something."**

**"Thank you for the compliment," she smiled.**

**"Now that I think about it, all of you have found love except for Big Mac. Who do you have in mind Macintosh?" she leaned in and held herself off the table by her forearms.**

**Big Mac choked on the food he was chewing and slammed his fist repeatedly on the table as he pounded his fist with the other, "Hack!" his lungs ejected a large wad of green food, "Oh god" He continued coughing and after about another minute, he regained his breath, "I haven't. And I'm okay with that."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Eeyup!"**

**"You don't want to find anyone special?"**

**"Nnope!"**

**"Well okay then," my mother seemed a little down cast at this sudden revelation.**

**We sat in silence for whither few minutes and ate our food. When we were done, a few of the waiter and waitress ponies came by and collected our plates, "Would any of you like dessert?" we looked and there was the pink mare Pinkie Pie. She seemed so sad and broken that it pulled my heart down a little.**

**"You okay Pinkie?" I asked.**

**"Sort of. I just had a huge fight with myself."**

**"What happened?"**

**"There was this one recipe that I wanted to do and she told me that it wasn't any good."**

**"She said that? That sounds a bit far fetched for her to say something like that," AB stated and we all nodded in agreement.**

**"She did say that and it just hurt my feelings. So I came here," she pouted.**

**"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it though," I said, "Did she say why?"**

**"She said it was because I'm using the wrong kind of rocks to make the dish. No pony knows more about rock candy than I do."**

**"Did you stick around to find out what she mean by that?"**

**"No," she whimpered, "I was so hurt at what he said, that I just ran away."**

**"You should go back to her and work things out."**

**"What for? She hurt my feelings."**

**"Why not I come with you?"**

**"Um, okay. I guess," she looked at the ground in sadness.**

**"Then c'mon," I stood up and we both walked out the large double doors.**

**Going down to the main corridor, guards were flocking everywhere to help Discord and Fluttershy maintain the commotion that was the survivors. Discord was in the middle of scores of mothers with their young in front of them. It looked as though he needed help, so I did, "OH SHUT UP!" I bellowed and within seconds, the crowd quieted as everyone faced me, "What is the problem?"**

**"There are too many of them and too little room," Discord responded.**

**"Where are the Architects?"**

**"I have no idea," he shrugged.**

**"Then someone bring them to the throne room as soon as possible!" I demanded then grabbed the hand of Pinkie and led her to and out the front door and down the fronts stairs.**

**-Dashal-**

**I walked through Timber Forest with Twilight, "I still don't get why you need me to come along. I wanna catch up my reading and work on my magic a little with Celestia," Twilight stated.**

**"All I need is someone to watch my back," I said.**

**"You could've gotten Aj or AB or Rarity or Pinkie even Flutters to help you."**

**"Couldn't find Pinkie or Flutters. AB and Aj are hanging out with their mom and Rarity is, well, Rarity. So you're the only one who doesn't have something to do."**

**"I have reading you know."**

**"Something that you could do when you're about to go to sleep or on the shitter."**

**"You didn't want to be bothered when you were reading Daring Do," she pointed out.**

**"That was when my leg was broken."**

**"And what about afterwards?"**

**"All I was doing was the same thing I always do. Being awesome. It does get boring sometimes, which is why I've read and kept up on my studies. Now enough with the badgering. Look for a yellow berry with swirling red stripes on it."**

**"Why?"**

**"I already told you, I am working on the cure for the Zombie Virus. The book on berries said that this rare berry that only grows in Timber Forest has certain healing properties that I need."**

**"Why are you working in it? There's no virus here."**

**"That you know of."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"When I died, Aj and I made a pact. If I died before she did, keep all my work on the counter-Zombie Virus top secret. She had a vial of the virus always in the house after that."**

**"That's so dangerous!" Twilight yelled.**

**"Don't worry, it's in a protected jar that he and I have used your magic to create. The only thing that could break the jar would be your death. Otherwise, it won't break."**

**"Where is it now?"**

**"Back at my lab."**

**"It's here?"**

**"Yeah, Aj always kept it on her person."**

**"We have to destroy it!" she stopped walking.**

**"It won't do any harm."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I just know these things Twilight. Now help me find that berry!"**

**We began hearing growling and the sound of something evil lurking behind the trees, "Eep!" Twilight wen behind me and buried her face into my back, "Im scared."**

**"Don't be turning into Fluttershy on me," I told her as I looked around to find out what the source of the growling was.**

**Jumping out of the trees was a pack of beasts that looked like a collection of trees and old logs, "Twilight, what are those?" fear stuck fast to my chest and I went stiff with fear.**

**I felt her head moved and she let out a scream; nearly busting my eardrum. The beasts began to charge and I turned to run and saw Twilight already running away. I was going to at first, but something in me told me to stay and fight. No matter how much I fought against my urges, I turned around to fight.**

**The beasts split up and had me surrounded. The first to move got a strong roundhouse kick to its large nose. It whimpered and held its nose as it backed up.**

**I felt three stinging lines across my back and my head began to float. I reached behind me and felt my back. I felt skin and torn cloth along with ridges and some kind of liquid. Pulling my hand back, my palm was covered in red. Turning around I saw the beast raise a claw to attack me. I did a back flip and twisted so that the ball of my foot connected with its chin.**

**I landed and faltered to my knees. Looking up I saw that its wooden chin had been had been smashed in and it now hung only one side. It and the other I kicked ran off and the biggest of them all, snarled and moved closer to tower over me. Its large frame blocked out the setting sun.**

**It opened its maw and dropped its head. I grabbed its each jaw with either hand and couldn't hold it for long because of my weakened state. With the last of my strength, I went, "Oh screw this!" I stood, "Open wide!" I stretched my arms wide and hear a deathly pop followed by a roar in pure agony. The beast pulled off of me and shook its head. Whining as its jaw hung gimp. It ran off and the three that were left looked at me with such fear. I let out a mix between a roar and a hiss. They winced as I looked into their purple eyes. Soon after they slowly walked up to me and bowed. Dropping their heads and stretching out one foot to do so.**

**'Are they under my control?' I thought, "Sit!" I ordered of them and they did. Before long, my injury got to me and I blacked out before I hit the ground.**

**-Twilight-**

**All I could to was to keep running and running. Fear of those monsters pressed on my brain so much, that I thought I felt a hot prickle on my neck and I ran faster.**

**I made it to Ponyville and made it to Rarity's house. I barged inside and closed the door behind me. I pressed my back against the door panting hard.**

**"You look like hell," Rarity said in a muffled tone. She had pins sticking out of it as she was adjusting a blue dress on a manikin.**

**"I saw beasts in the forest."**

**"You went alone?"**

**"No, I was with... shit! Dashal!"**

**"Where is she?"**

**"I don't know. I think she might still be in the forest."**

**"You left her alone!" Rarity spat the pins out on a desk.**

**"I didn't mean to. It was those things in the forest."**

**"What things?" the white pony walked in.**

**"Those wooden animals in Timber Forest."**

**"You mean the Timber Wolves? What about them darling?"**

**"I saw them."**

**Rarity's eyes went wide, "Oh my goodness! Ho dreadful!"**

**"The worst part is, I left Dashal in the forest all by herself."**

**"That's not good! They could kill her!" the human rushed me and pushed me out if the way to get to the door, "We have to go save her!"**

**"I'm not!" I said, "Im too scared!"**

**"You're coming with me Twilight!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "Rarity, go have Spike send a letter to Aj! Now!"**

**"On it."**

**-Aj-**

**I sat with my legs crossed in Celestia's old throne chair as I looked out at the Architects squabbling over housing plans. Chrissie sat in the throne chair next to me. She was about thirteen and after like it too.**

**"What am I doing here Princess? It's not any fun."**

**"I just wanted to say hi and hang out with my favorite cousin."**

**"I'm not related to you!" she claimed, "Im related to Applejack!"**

**"I'm only the human version of her," I said.**

**"You humans are so weird," she groaned.**

**"How so?"**

**"The way you walk. Walking on two legs and use those things," she pointed at my hands with her hoof.**

**"You mean hands."**

**"Yeah. And also, you're not even covered in fur. You cover your rubbery hides with clothes."**

**"And you ponies don't?" I immediately thought of Rarity.**

**Before she could speak, AB came in with a large box in her hands, along with Applejack and the Castle's clothing designer, Patches. The brown pony came in with the most smug like smile on his face.**

**He and AB came up to me and I stood, "What are you three smiling about?" I asked.**

**The Unicorn's horn began to glow and the box opened. Soon after, a black cowgirl hat floated up and over to my face. I gasped because it was just like the hat I had back at home, "AB told me that you didn't have your own hat, so I done did made you one," Applejack said as the hat fit perfectly on my head.**

**"Thanks Applejack."**

**"Don't mention it Sugarcube," she smiled.**

**"And this is what Patches and I have been working on for the last couple of days," AB pulled out a hanger with an orange flannel shirt over a white T-shirt and black jeans hanging under them. She also pulled out a pair of black leather boots, "One of the dying cows happily gave up he body to have these made. So I gave her family the Grazing Meadow to have as compensation. I hope that's okay?"**

**"That's fine," I said. I was just so happy about my outfit, "Lets see Rarity top this," I laughed.**

**A piff of green flames snaked its way through the air and formed into a rolled up piece of parchment in front of me, "The hell?" I grabbed the paper and unrolled it.**

**It read,**

**'It's Rainbow Dash! Come ASAP! -Spike'**

**"Looks like I gotta go! Dammit! I can never catch a break when it comes to fashion," AB grabbed the paper from my hands and read it.**

**"C'mon Aj!" her and I ran up to Thunder Blu and Night Water, "To Ponyville!" AB commanded.**

**"Right away madam," Night Water responded in an Australian accent.**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Dashal-**

**'I love you Dashal.'**

**'I love you too Aj.'**

**'No matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always protect you.'**

**I slowly woke up. Feeling so groggy and my mind feels like its running through mud. My body was laxed and all spent of energy. My tongue felt like it was wrapped in cotton. Overall, not the worst feeling I've woken up to. I soon realized that I was laying on my stomach looking at a wooden cabin wall.**

**Hearing snoring in the other direction, I struggled to flip my head over. My hair fell in front of my face, 'Just peachy,' I thought. Being too tired to move my arms, I blew on my hair. The rainbow locks moved enough for me to see out of one eye at a humanoid figure sitting and sleeping in a rocking chair. It was a girl, I could tell by the long yellow hair. She was in an orange flannel shirt, with a white T-shirt, black jeans and boots, and a cowgirl hat slanted over her face. Her head moved up and down because of her chin resting on her breasts. Her arms were crossed under them and her legs were stretched and crossed at the ankles. I knew who it was. Aj.**

**She murmured in something in her sleep that I couldn't make out. She looked so cute just siting there that I wanted to just take a picture and cherish it forever, "Aj..." even my voice was weak, "Aj..." I pushed to say louder. So I did the only thing I could. I groaned loudly, in hopes that she would wake up. And she did.**

**Sleepily, she moved her hat back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You're awake," she yawned.**

**"Yeah," I said softly.**

**She pulled the stool from the nightstand and placed it next to the bed. She leaned her upper body on the bed as she took off her hat and placed it on the bed post to allow our heads to be mere inches away. She moved my hair away so I could look at her beautiful face.**

**I smelled her warm candy breath wafting my nose, "You've been out for two nights and a day. And to answer your other questions, you have three gashes on your back from a Timber Wolf. The bastard got ya good, but not too good. Thank God."**

**"Why can't I move?"**

**"Fluttershy and Twilight made a strong medicine that will heal your wounds quickly, but leave you weak for a little bit."**

**"Can I lay on my back?" I spoke softly.**

**"Not if you want to feel excruciating pain. Your wounds have scabbed over, but aren't healed enough for you to move your back, much less lay on it."**

**"Okay."**

**"Don't worry, just another day and you'll be healed enough to sit up."**

**"I have to piss."**

**Her face turned grim, "I know you're a proud soul, but, uh, we have you on a urine bag at the moment."**

**She ran her hands through my hair and I cried a little bit as I let my body do its work. I didn't being helpless like this.**

**"I know this is hard for you."**

**"Am I in a diaper too?" I cried and she didn't respond, "Fuck me!"**

**"Don't cry," she wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**"It's kind of hard not to," I sobbed and sobbed.**

**Aj began doing something that she's hardly ever done. She began to sing to me, "Come stop you're crying. It will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. My arms will keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. 'Cuz you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more." (A/N: Song "You'll Be In My Heart" courtesy of Phil Collins. I love this song!)**

**I actually felt better because of that, "Thank you," I said as I finished my business.**

**"Yeah," she right back to rubbing my head that also calmed me down. Then I noticed something, "Your ears," I forced out.**

**She took her hand away and moved it her ears. Her heads had pointed like an elves. They weren't elongated, instead,they rounded to a point.**

**"That's weird," she moved my hair back and touched them, "Same thing's going on with you."**

**"Why?" as we spoke, the door slowly opened.**

**"I don't know Dashal."**

**"Hey you two," it was the sound of Aj's mother.**

**"Hey mom," Aj looked at her.**

**"I brought Dashal's medicine and her bandages."**

**"Thanks," Aj stood.**

**"Yeah," she said weakly and walked back.**

**Aj straddled my waist and pulled down the blanket all the way down to it. She took off whatever bandages that were in place and I soon felt a cool hand spread some kind of jelly in diagonal wiping. She only took her hand off twice to repeat the process thrice. Soon after, I felt three trips of thin clothe behind taped to my back.**

**When it was done, she leaned over and moved my hair out of her way; arching her back to make sure that he stomach didn't touch me.**

**The sensation of her tongue grazed my ear and I shuddered. She kissed my ear and made a trail up and down my neck. It was getting me so hot and I mewed in response. Nibbling and sucking on my neck was torturing me to no end. She took a hand and began to groped my ass. I was getting so hot and I couldn't do anything about it.**

**"More," I groaned.**

**She stopped and I heard her breath in my ear before she spoke, "You can wait another twenty four hours."**

**I groaned in protest and I knew I had to get her back for this.**

**-In A Galaxy Far, Far Away...-**

**"Master," a hooded black figure came up to a brain floating inside a large cylinder that stretched down from the ceiling into the floor filled with a clear liquid. The brain was connected to wires and tubes that came from the ceiling of its confinement.**

**"What do you want Exractise?" it hissed.**

**"The Dimensional Rifting Unit has been activated."**

**"That wench Apple must've used it," when the brain spoke it send ripples from within itself and the ripple radiated outward to the glass.**

**"Yes and it seems as thought the unit has been modified."**

**"What?" the brain roared.**

**"I don't know how she did it, but I have probes bing sent out to capture her."**

**"You Fool! She may be imprisoned in that human body of hers, but her powers are great!"**

**"I'm sorry master!"**

**"You're a disgrace Exractise! I'd kill you myself if I wasn't this useless brain! Send out the Drones! They'll keep her busy until we get there!"**

**"You're going master?"**

**"Yes! I have some unfinished business with Princess Applejack! Now Get Moving!"**

**-AB-**

**I was with Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. A few days after Dashal's injuries. They were once again trying to figure out how to get their Cutie Marks.**

**"I was thinkin' about tryin' out the newspaper route again," Applebloom suggested.**

**"What for?" Scootaloo asked, "We already tried that."**

**"Well, maybe we should ask AB where she got her Cutie Mark," they all looked at me with their big cute eyes.**

**"Well," I stood up and lowered my jeans a little to show them a big red "H" on my hip, "I got this when I realized that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the ones holding me back. They didn't like the realization I came to because that meant breaking up the group. But I told them that I had to be true to myself and not allow others to predict what I was going to do for my future. That day," I pulled my jeans back up, "I got my Cutie Mark."**

**They looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, "But don't you three worry, I lived in different times as you do. You live in peace, I never did until I came here."**

**"What ever happened to me and Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.**

**"Don't know. You two moved away when we were young. We didn't talk much after I separated from the group."**

**"What kind of stuff did you guys do when you were together?" Applebloom asked.**

**"All sorts of stuff," I leaned against the table, "Newspaper, writing a column for the newspaper, Babysitting, and the list goes on and on."**

**"Tell us more about Aj," Scootaloo pleaded, "She scares me because she acts as though she's going to eat me any second."**

**"Eleven years almost ago, she was just like the Applejack here. But she's lost almost everything she has ever held dear. She keeps mostly everyone at arm's reach and only a select few can see her when she is weak."**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"Me, Dashal, Rarity, and the others of us main six."**

**"Why does she-!"**

**"Princess Applebloom!" I heard and looked into the sky where the voice was coming from. Three Alicorn guards landed next to us.**

**"What is it?"**

**"We have received word of a Disturbance at Equestria's northern border. There's something at the border that you have to see."**

**"Why me? Aj should handle it."**

**"The letter stated that the disturbance is human in origin and asked for you personally."**

**"We have to stop by Twilight's house first. I need my weapons."**

**"We have magic though. We can handle it."**

**"If it's human in origin, then I'd need my weapons. This human entity may have weapons like mine. And trust me, those weapons will kill all ponies before your magic is even a thought in your head."**

**-Dashal-**

**Finally being able to walk again, my first mission was to bathe. Princess Luna had a small pool of water surrounded by many differing soaps. It was intended for a large horse, so the water came up to my mouth. I swam through it until I was in the corner facing the door. I leaned myself on the brim and propped myself up on the edges with my arms. There was some pain in my back, but the warm water relaxed my muscles enough to counteract the pain.**

**I closed my eyes, but seconds later, they were snapped back open because of a sound. It sounded like something being dragged back and forth, like a tail of some sorts. Pressing myself against the corner, I readied myself for whatever was about to happen.**

**I looked at the spot where two spiraling black smoke clouds grew larger. The formed into that of a person and an Alicorn. It was the Lunas. They were transparent and I still saw the door through their ghostly forms.**

**"What are you two doing here?"**

**"We have to talk to you," Luna said.**

**"What for? You two abandoned us."**

**"Because if my sister," the Princess spoke, "She has betrayed us."**

**"What's going on?"**

**"There's something bigger at stake here than Applejack's father," the princess continued.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"The gods are dying out because no one is praising them anymore. They want to steal Aj's magic to regain full power and take over all of the dimensions," Luna stated.**

**"Why haven't you talked to her?"**

**"Because she won't listen to us. She will only listen to you."**

**"And why is that?" I asked.**

**"Because she has been crushing on to for some time now."**

**"We are actually dating at the moment."**

**"Oh," Luna seemed shocked, "Then you have more leverage to get her to do something."**

**"She won't believe me and when I'd bring you two up, she won't even listen to me on the matter."**

**"You have to get her to listen to you," Luna pleaded.**

**"Why not you talk to her?"**

**"Didn't I already cover this," Luna forced, "It urgent."**

**"Two things. Where are you and Aj doesn't have any magic. It was all sucked away by her father."**

**"We are safe and Aj has more magic than the gods want you to have. They have planned everything out since before either of you were born."**

**"You guys need to explain to me more about this."**

**"We don't have time," Princess Luna said, "We hav to go."**

**"Warn Aj," Luna said as they turned back into smog and faded away.**

**Things have now become so weird. What kind if magic of energy does Aj hav inside her that even the Gods are willing to step down from their Devine thrones to get? What is she? I think the most appropriate question would be. I now know what is going on; who is after whom; why this is happening; who's this happening to; I kinda get the where. It's her in Equestria; which leaves just one last question. When?**

**-Aj-**

**"You know," I was now with my mother at the ranch collecting apples, "I've known you for about five days now and still don't know your name."**

**She side kicked a tree hard enough to knock all of the apples into the baskets surround the tree, "My name is Apple. Green Apple."**

**"Which probably explains me and AB's names," I mimicked her kick to the tree and got the same results.**

**"Yeah," she and I placed the baskets into the cart, "You know, I've been thinking. I was thinking about why some humans are stronger than others."**

**"That's easy. Dashal and Flutters already figured it out. The ones without magic are gifted to have super strength. Except for a fe those in Cloudsdale, like Dashal and those before her. She can manipulate the weather and only the weather, whilst still having super strength."**

**"Do you know why?"**

**"Nope, just the what is all. I find it really cool. Granted, us without any magic to begin with of some sorts, have the most strength."**

**"So, about you. I want to know what the hell happened to you?"**

**"What about me?" I grabbed the last stack of baskets and handed four to her.**

**"You were such a wonderful child. So full of life and hope."**

**"Twenty years does a lot to a person when living without ones parents. Especially when half of that time was dealt in fighting brain eating zombies."**

**"I am so sorry for leaving you and I'm very sorry that I never came back when I had the ability to."**

**"Don't worry about it," I was done with this topic and wanted to move on, "Lets finish filling these last baskets and we will go in for some supper."**

**"You don't want to talk about this?"**

**"I said don't worry about it mom," i growled. Saying the word mom seemed weird to me. Like it was some kind of foreign language I didn't understand.**

**"Okay," when she moved I saw the guards in the distance looking at me.**

**-Throne Room-**

**"Thyus," a woman robed in silver garments sat in her silver metal chair.**

**"What is it my sister?" Thyus said lazily.**

**"Are you sure we have the strength to take her out?"**

**"Not now, but her father will weaken her enough for us to do so and take her power."**

**"We saw what she did to he father last time."**

**"She only escaped because of that cheap shot bomb trick."**

**"She caused his energy levels to sky rocket and that's not an easy task to accomplish, Thyus. And the bad part is that she didn't even tap into her full power. So I hope you know what you're doing."**

**"I do Thenma," Thyus looked at her with red tired eyes, "We have to do this. This is our only chance."**

**-Back at the galaxies far beyond-**

**"Master, the probes are only two days distance from Earth."**

**"Good," the brain was now being placed into a robotic suit. The head was just a tank filled with fluids to keep it hydrated. When it was submerged, cords were attached to it and the suit hummed alive, "Get the ship ready. We attack a day after the probes."**

**-Aj-**

**It has been a week after Dashal's injuries and her promise to get me back did come to pass. She had me strapped to the bed and practically raped me. One of the best nights of my life. I came over seven times during the night. It was great.**

**I was standing in the middle of the arena with my friends, family. Those from all around Equestria sat in the bleachers.**

**Humans: AB. Dashal. Pinkie Pie. Rarity. Flutters. Twilight. Celestia. Mother. Big Mac.**

**Ponies: Applebloom. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. Applejack. Rarity. Fluttershy. Twilight. Big Mac.**

**"Ponies and humans, Equestrians alike!" I shouted, "This is the dawn of a new era! With that, I will have a new council! The former council has granted the right to allow me to choose new members of the seven council! These seven are ones that I would entrust my life to!" I looked to the old council and they dipped their chins. I beckoned for my five friends, AB, and Celestia to stand from their chairs and come up to me.**

**"Celestia, up here with me," she took the step up and stood next to me facing the crowd, "Face the crowd," I told the rest and they did. Soon, I announced, "Meet, your new council!" I stretched my arms over the ones in front of me, "And meet your new Head Councilwoman and my Advisor!" I turned to Celestia.**

**"Welcome, To A New Era!" I yelled and the crowd cheered and stomped their hooves.**

**The cheering was cut short by a two loud blasts in the air. I looked up and two meteors were rocketing our way, "I want all Magic and Alicorn ponies making sure that my people get into the basements and tunnels under the bleachers!" I ordered, "The rest I want surrounding them! Dashal, Rarity, Celestia! I want you three with me!" the guards surrounded the rest of them and had them pushed back.**

**Before long, the comets crash landed and let off a short lasting quake. When the smoke cleared, I saw that they weren't meteors, but oval grey balls of some sort. I waved away the smoke as the sound of metal grinding and groaned against itself echoed through; piercing the sounds of cries and wails from the ponies.**

**I saw the alien oblong spheres shift into large millepede like creatures, "I picked a hell of a day to where boots," I told myself as the metal creatures roared. So I began taking off my hat, shoes, socks, and flannel shirt.**

**"Okay, what's the plan?" Dashal asked.**

**"I want Celestia to keep them busy whilst you launch me to their heads."**

**"What?" Dashal seemed to want to fight my decision.**

**"There is no time to fight. Just do it and you can get the other one."**

**"I don't like literally throwing you into danger."**

**One of the creatures used its tail to smash a section of the arena, "Dashal!"**

**She grabbed the collar of my shirt to pull me into a kiss, "I'll catch you on the flip side," she spun around with me following and launched me into the air.**

**I moved my body to deliver a booming blow to the side of the head of one of the creatures. But at the last second, it moved its head and I went into its maw.**

**-Dashal-**

**"OH!" I flinched when Aj was eaten alive by the alien monster.**

**"My Baby!" Apple shouted.**

**Celestia was about to step forward before I placed the back of my hand on her chest, "Just wait," I tell her.**

**"Aj just got eaten by that thing!"**

**"Just wait," I repeated.**

**The one that just at Aj moved toward us with the other one following. It didn't get far before a metal plate on its under belly jutted off and crashed into the ground. Soon after, a blast of fire exploded out of the opening with a figure dropping down. I knew it was Aj. That was my cue to move, "Lead the others to safety."**

**"But Aj said-!"**

**"Things have changed. Do it now," I pleaded and she dipped her chin.**

**I turned my attention back to the metallic bugs in front of me and ran toward the one in back. I lunged forward and jumped high into the air. The pain in my back spurred to life and I was forced back down to the ground. I knelt down on one knee and groaned in pain.**

**Looking up revealed the one in front being pulled back. I looked under it and saw Aj using her unmatched strength to pull it away from me. The other locked its gaze on me and moved forward.**

**I heard loud roars and turned around. It was the three Timber Wolves from before. They charged at me, "Oh great," I rolled my eyes. Thinking that they were coming for me. Instead, they leaped over me and landed between me and the millepede. They stood at eye level with the beast and roared at it. The robot retracted its head to attack and the one in the middle jumped forward and latched its teeth into its throat. The one on my right went after the one Aj was dealing with. It shoulder tackled the robot to push it back more.**

**The one with its teeth in the robot's throat pulled back and revealed broken and flashing circuitry. The gaping hole also revealed a red glowing ball.**

**I looked around and saw an almost straight branch from one of the Wolves and picked it up. I whistled and caught the attention of the two Wolves. They moved behind me and I tossed the branch up. I jumped up and pressed my ankles together to give the end of the branch a missile drop kick. It was hurtled through the air and lodged itself in the red orb. A blast of red emitted from the beast and it automatically collapsed.**

**Just in time for Aj to start spinning with her arms wrapped around the tail of the robot. The beast's legs were lifted off the ground as she spun a few times around before letting go. The robot flew through the air and went over the arena walls. It landed with a boom and went out with a bang. The explosion was seen over the wall and that was confirmation that it had been destroyed.**

**Aj walked, limped more of, over to us. She was covered in muck and slime, "Can someone please explain to me what in the hell were those things?" she snapped. I hated seeing her upset because I knew what would happen when she got upset.**

**"Baby, please calm down," I told her.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm as cool as winter! I'm fabulous!" becoming a little mentally unstable was one of the key signs.**

**"I don't know what those where, but they're defeated now," I tell her.**

**The Timber Wolves walked up to me and sat down. They looked at me with such expectation. I turned to them and said, "Thanks guys."**

**They barked happily before walking away. I watched them as they left the arena and went back to the forest.**

**"That seemed to easy," Celestia pointed out.**

**"Yeah, too easy," Aj said, "It was as though that those things were just harbingers of something more."**

**"We should have the guards on high alert everywhere."**

**"I think we should focus the guards around Ponyville and the castle. That's the only places where all the attacks have been located around."**

**"No!" Aj fought, "I want the guards everywhere so that way anytime there is an abnormality, that guard could spread the word and we will center our attention there."**

**"I don't think that's a good plan. We'll be too spread out."**

**"I think that we should consult with the council first," Celestia suggested.**

**"Then lets do this," Aj marched toward the back of the arena.**

**"We will have our first council meeting," she demanded.**

**The guards moved out of the way to reveal the rest of the council, "I don't think we need one after those things," Twilight suggested.**

**"What makes you say that?" I asked.**

**"Because those things are destroyed."**

**"But you don't think that they're something like a warning?" Celestia blurted out, "Beating seemed a little too easy."**

**"Hmmm," Twilight thought, "Then what are you guys thinking?"**

**"I want to focus the guards on Ponyville and at the castle."**

**"And I want to spread them out to have a better chance of spotting anything," Aj told them.**

**"I actually agree with Aj on this one," Twilight said, "For science, one must go everywhere to collect differing kinds of data for a certain experiment. Out if all people, you should know this."**

**"Also in science, once you've found a reliable resource for an experiment, one would tend to back to that location."**

**Flutters stepped forward, "I think that we should actually just wait until something comes up."**

**"Why wait for something to happen?" I asked.**

**"Because we wouldn't know where the threat would attack, so it's kinda a waste of time to focus on any point of Equestria."**

**"So what should we do then?"**

**"I think we should just lay low for the moment. Your father came after you, these things may have done the same. So you should stay in a place and have guards around you."**

**"I'm not a child," she fought, "I can take care if myself."**

**"We don't think you couldn't handle yourself, but I call in motion for Princess Aj to undergo forty eight hour protection."**

**All of us raised our hands and agreed. Now, it came down to Celestia. She had the final say, "I hate to do this to you Aj, but we have to do it. I fully support their decision."**

**"No! I'm not going to just stand aside and not fight for my country."**

**"This is the will of all of those who love who love you," I walked up to her and grabbed her hands, "Please do this. For me," I gave her my best pouty face.**

**"Oooooooo! You with the face and the eyes- Ah! Alright!" she rolled her eyes, "But if things get too out of hand, I want to help."**

**"You got it. Anything else?"**

**"I want some of Pinkie Pie's orange crumble cake."**

**"That's not hard to get I think."**

**"Oh!" she pushed back my hair and ran two fingers over my ears, "Look at my ears," she said and I mimicked her.**

**"They're pointed," I told her.**

**"And so are yours."**

**"So are ours," Celestia said and as I turned around, I saw them checking each other's ears.**

**"Why is that?" I asked.**

**"I have no idea," Aj walked up to Twilight, "I want you and the other Twilight to go hit the books. Try and find out all you can about transformations. Come up with at least a theory if not an answer."**

**"Will do," Twilight nodded.**

**"And Celestia, I want you to hit the Archives. See if the other Celestia left something for us. Like a clue or something. Rarity, go to your house and put your mind together with the other Rarity's. I want you two to come up with clothes for me that can stretch to fit my angry size. AB, work with the guards to try and come up with some kind of solution to protect Equestria. Pinkie Pie, as I've said before, make me sweet treat food stuffs. Dashal, I want you to just help me out by running this place since I'm being sent away for a while. Come talk to me when you have any questions. Or talk to Celestia of course," Aj gave me a peck on the cheek.**

**"What about me?" Apple asked.**

**"Write up a detailed outline of Dimensional Travel. I want to see something."**

**"Okay!" I shouted to the guards, "I am in charge for a while! Take Princess Applejack to ThunderBlu and tell him to take her to the Princess Bunker Unit."**

**"There's a Princess Bunker?"**

**"I had it built months ago. Where do you think I was for a week? I had to talk to the Architects about building one and have it designed."**

**"Who all knows?"**

**"Just me and Thunder Blue. Everyone else had their memories wiped of it. Don't worry, he'll take care of you."**

**"I want to go with my daughter," Apple stated.**

**"Sorry Apple, I don't want a lot of people to know."**

**"I'm her mother though," she fought.**

**"I don't care who you are, Aj's safety is my highest priority."**

**"Listen here, this is my daughter!"**

**"She's my love and a mother wouldn't stay away from her for almost twenty years, knowing full damn well that she could come back to her children!"**

**"It was to protect her!" she growled.**

**"And now it is my turn to protect her! She's going to the bunker!"**

**"And I'm going with her!"**

**"Like hell you are!" I poked her chest.**

**"I'm not going to allow some punk kid bulking me into a corner."**

**"Okay," Aj interjected, "Can we drop the bully thing?"**

**"I'm not a bully!" I yelled at Apple, ignoring Aj.**

**"Yes you are! You are a bully!" she got in my face.**

**"Mom! Don't go down this road! She doesn't like being called a bully!"**

**"Then why does she act like a bully!" she looked at her daughter then at me, "You're a bully!"**

**"Because you are Aj's mother, I'll give you, one more chance," I lowered my voice, "Call me a bulky, one more time. Go 'head."**

**She smirked evilly and leaned in, "Bully," she didn't even get the whole word out of her mouth before I grabbed her collar and threw her into the air.**

**"Dammit Dashal!" Aj shoved me, "Go!"**

**Aj jumped into the air and cratered the ground she jumped off of. She caught up with her mother and came back down to create another crater. Apple was crying as she was set down, "I'm sorry Aj!" I tried to make things right, "You know me and my temper!"**

**Aj laid her mother down an her moths got into a fetal position. I stepped forward and Aj growled at me, "Go Away!"**

**"Aj, I'm sorry!"**

**"I said go away! Just leave!"**

**"Let me make things right!"**

**"You can make things right by leaving!"**

**"I'm not going anywhere," I stamped my foot.**

**"If you are going to stay," Aj whipped her head to the guards, "Guards! Arrest her!"**

**"What?" blue glowing magic wrapped around my wrists and my hands were behind my back, "You can't do this to me!" I screeched at her.**

**"I can and I am! Take her to the dungeon! Bind her hands and feet so she can't escape!"**

**"You love me! You can't just throw me away like trash!"**

**"I only move those who don't hurt my family! Now take her out of my sight."**

**-Aj-**

**I watched the guards take her away as I stood. Celestia walked up to me, "What are you doing?" she shouted.**

**I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the group and my mother. I turned her around so that her face was opposite of mine and we stood shoulder to shoulder, "I have a plan, don't worry about a thing."**

**"What plan?"**

**"I have my mother's Dimensional device locked away. I want her to write up the details so I can wipe her memory."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"I found a letter signed by Thunder Blu in her suitcase. My father, Thunder Blu that is. It talked about her trying to kill me. I know her plan. She plans on gaining my trust so much, that I would be blind when she begins taking out all of you."**

**"Why such an elaborate plan?"**

**"To draw out the Gods and use what's left of of my power to destroy them for good."**

**"The Gods are involved in this?"**

**"Judging by the letter, they are weakened and need a source of limitless power."**

**"And that would be you?"**

**"Yeah. Something about me is special. Which is why most of the Applejacks around are of we're being terminated. They just weren't killing them, they where looking for me."**

**"You have to be protected at all costs."**

**"I know," I said.**

**"What plan do you have?"**

**"My plan is to draw my mother out and have her fight the Gods for my power."**

**"Do you think that's going to work?"**

**"If everyone is fighting for my power, then they'd have to fight each other."**

**"Do you think your plan will work?"**

**"What I know about psychology is this... the gods are narcissistic and that means that they think they're more powerful than the rest and will stab each over in the back for power. My mother is passive aggressive. She won't come out and try to take my powers. She can't handle me herself. My father craves power and that blinds him to the fact that I'm apparently stronger than he envisions."**

**"Shall we tell the others?"**

**"No, I want them in the dark on this one."**

**"So what should I do?"**

**"Do as I've already said. Go to the archives. Except this time, look up magic about dimension travel. See if there's anything."**

**"Will do."**

**We walked back over to my mother who was now crying, "Get her up and take her to the castle," I told the guards, "Make sure she's safe."**

**"Yes Princess," an Alicorn stepped forward and help my mother to her feet and onto his back. Along with four other Pegasai, they took to the air toward the castle.**

**I looked behind me and saw the ponies coming out behind of the bleachers, looking around to make sure the scene was safe.**

**"I think it's time for me to go to the bunker," I told to the guards that were left. Take me to Thunder Blu."**

**-Dashal-**

**Later That Night...**

**I was in the dungeon sitting with the Earth Pony that was the jailer. He and I were eating beetles. I know that sounds gross, but I'm used to eating bugs, at home that is. Felt like a certain set of twins from a cartoon show from the nineties I used to watch growing up.**

**"So yeah, I did get the letter from Princess Applejack. She has a plan I take it?" he asked me in his low voice. The jailer had dark red hair and his big blue eyes looked so familiar.**

**"Yeah, she does," I take a beetle and plop into my mouth. It had a bitter taste to it that was covered b a sweet berry sauce. What I loved was the crunch sensation between my teeth, "All I have to do is wait for Apple."**

**"Her mother, right?"**

**"Eeyup."**

**"Man. Thank goodness I don't know what it's like to have both parents want to kill you. What eve happened to your parents?"**

**I choked at the question, "Im sorry, did I push a button?"**

**"Yeah, sorta. I don't wanna talk about."**

**"Okay."**

**After a few minutes of silence, the sound of someone falling down the stairs hit my ears, "Ouch! Oh my hooves! Ow!"**

**We looked and the clumsy Jailer's assistant shook his head as he walked up toward us, "You okay, Dart?"**

**"Y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm ffffine," she stuttered.**

**"What is it?"**

**"A-a-a-aaapple iiiiis h-h-h...," she took a large breath in.**

**"It's okay, take your time," the Jailer stood and went over to his daughter, "Is Apple here?" she nodded.**

**"Then go back upstairs and tell her to come down."**

**She just nodded and went back upstairs, "Show time Red."**

**I stood and went into a cell. I placed my hands into the shackles and Red locked the shackles. He moved to my feet and chained them, "Go upstairs when she asks."**

**He dipped his chin and went outside the cell. He shut and locked the door and went back to his desk to pretend like he was working on some paperwork. Apple came down the stairs, "May I have some time with the prisoner?"**

**"Good evening to you too madam," he said sarcastically, "My evening is all well, how's yours?"**

**'Don't push it Red,' I thought.**

**Apple repeated the question, "Yeah, I'll be upstairs. Call me if that scumbag gets on your nerves."**

**"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.**

**He snorted and went upstairs as Apple came up to my cell, "Hello Dashal."**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I want to make a deal."**

**"I won't make any deals with the likes of you."**

**"Aj has betrayed you, the love of your life. The one who sent you here. So what do you have to lose?"**

**"I'm listening."**

**"First, I can promise you power if you can tell me something."**

**"Tell you what?"**

**"Since you know Aj the best, what's her biggest weakness?"**

**"Why are you asking me that? I thought you were her mother?"**

**"I am, but I have to know."**

**"Why?"**

**"Thunder Blu has my soul and if I don't help him take her down and out, he will destroy my soul and in turn, kill me."**

**"So you're going to sell out your daughter, just for your soul. What a monster," I growled at her.**

**"She's the real monster here."**

**"How so?"**

**"She has place herself on top of a pyramid for power. She doesn't care about anything but power."**

**"You still haven't answered my question."**

**"When she came here, she saw an opportunity to rule Equestria. So she devised a plan with Princess Celestia and where is Princess Celestia now."**

**"You're lying," I growled at her, "Aj would never do that."**

**"Is your love for her so much blinding you, that you can't see the truth? This woman you love so much threw you in jail."**

**"Fine, but before I tell you her weakness, tell me more about this little plan of yours."**

**-Aj-**

**Thunder Blu landed down the road a little to give himself enough room to slow to a walk. I was picking berries for myself and he walked up to me, "I thought I said stay in the bunker," he told me.**

**"You did, but it's been three days already, I just wanted some fresh air is all. That's not too much to ask is it?"**

**"No," Thunder Blu heaved and rolled his eyes, "You do have a letter from Dashal, Princess."**

**"You can just call me Aj, Blu," I smiled at him.**

**He smiled back, "Okay... Aj," he soon pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his messenger bag.**

**"Thanks Blu," I took the parchment from its magical prison.**

**I rolled it open and read:**

**'Aj,**

**Your mom plans to use your weakness against you. I didn't tell her much, only that your weakness is power. She's under the impression that power is all you crave. Like her and like your father. In return, she told me that your father has her soul captive. I think that she's got the upper hand in this one. She knows that you're trying to play her Aj. Don't ask me how, that I don't know. All I know is that she's planning on getting her soul back and help you in anyway possible. She's tricking your father and the Gods. Her end goal is to have the Gods' armies kill your father and his armies. Then when that is all over, you're going to give the final blow to the Gods and take their power. She just hopes her plan will make he square with you again. So just go along like you were. Pretend that you're oblivious to everything and be careful. Don't fuck up.**

**I love you**

**-Dashal'**

**I folded up the parchment and put it into my back pocket, "What did it say?" Blu asked.**

**"She was just apologizing is all."**

**"I also have some other news Aj. Our scientist ponies have captured these on picture," he used magic to pull out a stack of photos.**

**I grabbed them and began sifting through them. Thy were pictures of abnormal clusterings of meteors, "When did they see them?"**

**"Two nights ago and last night. Last night was confirmed that they are moving at unprecedented speeds and they are coming for Equestria. I think it might be what those machines warned us about."**

**"Do we have an impact point?" I looked back up at him.**

**"Apple Acres."**

**"Have all of Ponyville move into the forest. Have all of the Unicorns guarding the people. I want Pegasai in the trees to monitor the perimeter and skies. Alicorns I want to be at the perimeters to act as a response force."**

**"What about you?"**

**"Rarity is already adding the last and final touches on my attire for the battle. When they land, I will be ready."**

**"What about the rest of Equestria?"**

**"Make sure that all of the other Alicorns and Pegasai are ready and tell them to suit up. They are now fighting for Equestria on my behalf. When will the impact occur?"**

**"At current speeds, later this afternoon."**

**"So go!" I pushed him back, "Go! Now!"**

**"Right away Princess! Uh, your highness! Er, ma'am!" he rambled as he clumsily clapped his wings for take off, "Aj!" he took to the skies and I watched him leave.**

**I leaned against a tree and slid to my butt, "I need a vacation."**

**"Aj?" I heard and looked around.**

**"Who's there?" I stood back up and got into a defensive position.**

**"It's me," I saw movement coming from the shadows and I saw Luna.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I just wanted to say, I want to come out of hiding."**

**"You say that as though you're asking me."**

**"I was sent away because that was Princess Celestia's plan. She said that I can only come back when you said it was okay."**

**"You could've come back after she was dead!" I exclaimed.**

**"I know," she looked down at the ground, "But I'm back now."**

**"Go to the castle, talk to Celestia. She's at the Archives."**

**She bowed to me and turned into black smoke and dissipated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Aj-**

**It was time to fight. The main six, including myself, along with AB and Big Mac and Celestia, stood in the center of Apple Acres looking up. We saw alien ships slowly entering the atmosphere. Smaller space craft ejected themselves from the larger ones and landed around us.**

**"This is it! It's only us eight versus the multitudes," I tell them as they pointed their guns in front of them, "Only use magic when you're out of bullets."**

**"And if we are defeated?" Dashal asked.**

**"We'll chew that food when we had to," I responded as the same rock beings from months ago charged out of their ships. Hundreds of them surrounded us and roared.**

**"My, my, my!" we heard shouted from up above. I looked up and my father was on some kind of hover craft holding tight on my mother's elbow, "I can smell your energy levels from miles away Applejack!" he laughed, "You have more energy and magic than before!"**

**"Just cut the crap and fight us!"**

**"What for? I came to make a bargain Applejack! Your magic, for your mother!"**

**"Don't do it Aj!" my mother shouted.**

**"Oh shut up!" my father smacked her hard enough to fall unconscious, "Now, as I was saying," he landed his craft and stepped off of it, "You can have your mother if you give me your power."**

**"Haven't we already gone through this dance before?"**

**"Yes, we have. But I have something that you don't."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Your mother gave me some bullshit about how your weakness is Turbelant Energy! I know what it is now! I see it in your eyes! It's love! A dreadful bond! Who is it?" he began circling us, "Is it Dashal?" I immediately gasped and gave myself away, "So it is the rainbow haired freak."**

**"I resent that!" Dashal flipped him off.**

**"I'll do this for you! You give me your energy, or I'll start wiping out Equestria. I will make sure Dashal screams your name as her body is ravaged and defiled."**

**"I will not allow such things to happen!" I growled.**

**"Then so be it! Croggs! Attack!"**

**"Leave the weapons behind!" I ordered, "Just fight!"**

**I dropped my gun and jumped toward a Crogg. I side kicked its head and it shattered into pieces. After I downed a few more, I heard, "Aaaaaaaaaah!"**

**I turned around and saw Dashal in the air. She was being hung by her hair by my father, "Stop this madness, or she gets it!"**

**"Everyone stop!" I shouted.**

**"It's okay Aj! Let the bastard kill me!" she held onto his hand so her hair wouldn't be pulled so harshly.**

**"No! I'm not going to have you killed! Take me then! Come on then!"**

**"Oh no," he tossed Dashal aside, "I have a special machine to draw out your power."**

**I felt a massive blow to my head that rippled pain throughout my body and everything turned black.**

**-AB-**

**"AJ!" I cried when one of those rock monsters hit her over the back of the head.**

**"Take her to Command! Take all of her power! We shall rule all!"**

**"No! I won't let you!"**

**He turned to me, "And who might you be little one?" he smiled evilly then he gasped.**

**"My name is Applebloom and that is my sister you're taking away!" I saw the 'Golems' take her to one of their ships and shut the doors behind them.**

**"You look just like...," his face saddened and he passed a few fingers over a necklace he was wearing.**

**"Give her back!" I yelled.**

**"No!" he was border like crying, "Destroy everything," he demanded, "But bring her to my quarters! Unharmed and unscathed!"**

**That's when the Golems began to attack. I fought with much vigor and gusto. The problem wasn't the fact that the Golems were hard to take down, the problem was that there were too many of them.**

**After what felt like an hour, I felt my muscles tire out. I dropped to my hands and knees and immediately felt hands grabbing my arms. I was soon lifted to my feet and dragged toward one of the ships.**

**The ships were black with some kind of blue veins coursing their exteriors. They had a square body with an inclined face that was the cock pit.**

**I tried to struggle, but strength just kept leaving me. I was soon dragged in and all light seemed to vanish. The only light source that I could see was the veins pulsating from the Golems as they brought me in.**

**We turned right, then left, and left again. I was tossed forward and landed hard on the rocky floor. I waved my hands around when I got my knees and heard metal slamming agains metal. I flinched but still looked for the wall. Once I did, I followed it until I found a corner furthest away from where I heard the banging sound. I pressed myself against it and sat back down.**

**The ship hummed alive and I felt like I was in an elevator. My weight pressed against the floor before jolting forward because the ship jutted forward. I regained composure and press myself back against the rocky corner.**

**"Who's there?" a voice asked from the darkness.**

**"Who are you?" I shot back.**

**"My name is Applejack."**

**"What?"**

**"It's Applejack, but I go by Jack."**

**I heard shifting in the dark until the shifting came up next to me. A flashlight came on and the sudden light hurt my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked next to me. I looked into big green eyes that were attached to a dark red face littered with white freckles, "So, who are you?" he repeated.**

**"My name is Applebloom."**

**"Oh wow!" he exclaimed with the light on his face, "I haven't seen you-!" his voice stopped when the light turned to me, "You're a girl?"**

**"Yeah, what's the big deal?"**

**"My Applebloom is a dude."**

**"A dude?"**

**"And my brother," his voice saddened.**

**"You sound sad," I pointed out.**

**"He died in my arms."**

**"That sucks," I said and we sat in silence for a few seconds, "So why are you here?"**

**"I'm one of three of the last Applejacks in all dimensions. I was taken here because of some kind of ritual thing."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"In order to harness the full power of the Applejack that threatens the spread of the darkness, one must kill the rest."**

**"What?!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"I know the last two!"**

**"Who are they?"**

**"One's my sister and the other is a pony! We have to figure a way out to save them."**

**"Why should I help you save them?"**

**"Do you want to wind up dead?"**

**"I lost my brother, what more can he possibly do to me?"**

**"I just said death!"**

**"Then I'll be with my brother again."**

**"Do you think dying will help bring your brother back? I don't mean to be insensitive, but my sister and the other Applejack are in danger."**

**"Give me one good reason why I should help you!"**

**"Your brother's death would be in vein if you don't at least try to fight back."**

**"Okay, you got me there. But what can we do?"**

**"Thunder Blu plans on using my sister's energy and magic to defeat the Gods and take control of everything. But when he saw me, he ordered that I be brought to his quarters for something. During that time, he's going to destroy Ponyville. He has my sister somewhere trapped in a machine that will suck the life force from her body."**

**"I still fail to see how where escape."**

**"Knowing Thunder Blu, he's going to probably show Aj, my sister, what's happening. When that does, she's going to turn evil and nothing can stop her. When she gets loose, I'm going to make a bargain with Thunder Blu."**

**"What makes you think he's into wanting to make a deal?"**

**"He wants power and if his only way to get it escapes, he'll make a wager."**

**"When will what you just said happen?"**

**"I don't know when, but when it does, it's going to happen fast."**

**The cell door slammed open and five of those rock beings came in, "Remember, be ready for anything at any time," I said as I stood.**

**-Dashal-**

**I jumped onto the shoulders of a Golem and torqued back. I performed a back flip and flipped the rocky beast into three others. We have been fighting for hours now and we haven't even made a dent in the enemy's forces. I stood with my hands on my hips for a minute, "C'mon Dash!" Twilight ran up behind me, "Keep Fighting!"**

**"None of this is going to mean a damn thing without Aj," I panted.**

**"It really won't if we can't slow them down!" she lunged forward and preformed a super man punch to the side of the head of a Golem, "They've been so focused on us, that they haven't spread out yet!" she pointed out.**

**At that moment, a larger ship landed and its hull opened. Larger Golems began marching out. They made their way to us, crushing the smaller beings as they did, "Um, Guys!" I yelled and pointed.**

**At that second, we also heard the sound of hooves randomly stamping on the ground from the opposite direction. I looked and a rainbow of ponies came toward us. Thunder Blue was leading the charge.**

**I ran up to them, "Aj said to stay away from here!"**

**"We can't allow you all to have all the fun. Besides, this is our country too. We want to fight and by the looks of things, you can use the help."**

**"Okay then, can't fight that logic. I want all magical ponies to attack the larger ones and I want Earth Ponies to focus on the smaller ones!" I shouted.**

**After a second, Thunder Blu yelled, "You heard the lady! Let's kick some aaaAAAASSSEEEESSS!"**

**-Aj-**

**I woke up with my hands and legs spread. I looked around and saw that they were in confines that wrapped around and covered them. They also had a clear half sphere on each and they were filling with some kind of orange goop like substance.**

**Looking forward, I saw people sitting in seats that lined the walls. On the walls were super computers of some sort. Thunder Blue entered from the door across the room from me, "What's the status?" he looked to his right and went to the monitor that showed an outline of a human body that had a little bit of orange at its feet.**

**"It's hard to extract all of her power sir."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What I mean, is that her body is creating more energy than we can take. It's like it's replicating."**

**"Is there anyway to neutralize this?"**

**"Yeah, killing her wouldn't be too shabby of an idea. But we need her alive if you want her energy."**

**"Keep me posted," he said as he walked away and came up to me. He looked deeply into my eyes, "I am so sorry Applejack. I'm so sorry that it had to come down to this," I saw pain in his eyes, but still didn't believe him.**

**"Fuck you," I said and then spat in his face.**

**He wiped my saliva off his cheek and continued speaking, "All I want is your energy Applejack. That's all. I can stop this once I have it and I promise you that no more shall die."**

**"Why do you need it so badly?"**

**"To defeat the Gods of course. That was my only mission in life and still is. A long time ago, my sister passed away. Before you were born that is. The Gods were passing by our world and I managed to talk to one of them. I asked them if they could heal my sister. Cure her from her sickness and all they did was laugh in my face and say that the Gods don't waste their time on the sick. Ever since then, my sister has died," he pulled out a wallet and opened it, "And I've been wanting power. Enough of it to destroy the Gods once and for all to take their place and do a better job than they have done," he pulled oh a picture and showed it to me.**

**"Why are you showing me a picture of Applebloom?"**

**"That's not Applebloom. That's my sister," I gasped, "They look exactly alike, yes I know. Which is why, I have your sister at my quarters and my clone is talking to her right now."**

**"Don't fucking hurt her!" I pleaded and tried to struggle free.**

**"I won't. You have my word. And there is no use in trying to break free. The bonds that hold you are unbreakable. They are currently sucking your powers away from you."**

**"Why kill all of these Applejacks if all you needed was one?"**

**"Because if you kill all of the Applejacks, all of their energy splits itself amongst the ones still left. The more energy you have, the more energy I can take from you. There are three left now. You, pony Applejack, and another I have behind bars."**

**"You are not going to kill the last two," I growled.**

**"And why is that?"**

**"Because I will break out of here and kill you first."**

**-AB-**

**I sat in a very nice room. Everything was a shade of either green or purple and it was just simply beautiful. I walked around and noticed a picture. The picture showed Thunder Blu as young as twenty or so with a teenaged girl. She looked just like me, except she wore old fashioned clothes and looked very sick. She smiled into the camera with Thunder Blu. They sat in a park on a picnic blanket surrounded by food.**

**"That's my sister," I heard a voice say. Whipping around, I saw Thunder Blu standing a few feet from me.**

**"What do you want with me?"**

**"I want you to help me with something."**

**"Like what?"**

**To defeat the Gods of course. That was my only mission in life and still is. A long time ago, my sister passed away. Before you were born that is. The Gods were passing by our world and I managed to talk to one of them. I asked them if they could heal my sister. Cure her from her sickness and all they did was laugh in my face and say that the Gods don't waste their time on the sick. Ever since then, my sister has died and I've been wanting power. Enough of it to destroy the Gods once and for all to take their place and do a better job than they have done."**

**"Why not explain that to Aj?" I asked him.**

**"I have a doppelgänger tell her this now."**

**"So you've killed thousands or millions of people because of your sister."**

**"Wouldn't you?" he asked me, "Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that her death wasn't in vein."**

**"I would, but I wouldn't kill innocent people to just get the job done."**

**Before he could speak, loud hanging came from the door, "Captain! Captain!"**

**"What?"**

**"The Gods Are Here!"**

**"Give me a minute!" he yelled back.**

**"Do you think you can convince your sister to just give up?"**

**"No," I simply told him, "She's going to destroy everything you have built up."**

**"Please. The Gods are here and they are seeking vengeance upon me for killing one of them."**

**"If you want me to help, free the Applejack you have caged like an animal."**

**"That's it?"**

**"That's it," I agreed.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I also want to give you a warning as well."**

**-Aj with AB POV Voice Over-**

**"What warning?" he asked me.**

**"Your people are falling," Thunder Blu told Aj, "And you so you just simply won't give me your power?"**

**"What for?" Aj snapped at him and anger built in her chest as she continued to struggle.**

**"The madder she gets, the stronger she gets, and there is no limit to her ragte," I told Thunder Blu, "So pissing her off wouldn't be a wise thing to do."**

**"Why do you keep fighting?" Thunder Blu yelled at Aj, "I am taking every last thing away from you! What more do you have to fight for!"**

**"I have my sister to fight for!" she yelled back him, "If everything I love dies and I don't fight back, then they will have died for nothing!"**

**"They won't die if you just give me your power!"**

**"Sir!" a voice called out to Thunder Blu.**

**"All I want is your power!"**

**"SIR!"**

**"WHAT?!" Thunder Blu spat.**

**He turned around and all the screens were glitching, "What's Going On? What Is Happening?!"**

**"I don't know!"**

**Thunder Blu looked back at Aj and mechanical groaning could be heard from her imprisoned limbs. Her skin turned into an orange gem and glowed from the inside out. Her eyes were filled with deep dark red light. Her hair turned straight yellow and looked like the sun was hiding in it, "What is this?"**

**"We have seemed to unleash her magic side sir. She's going to overload the systems!"**

**"What does that mean?"**

**"It means, there's no stopping her," the man at the screen sadly said.  
**

**He looked back at Aj who had now busted her arms free, "What have I done?"**

**"My sister will not go down without a fight and by now, she should be angry enough to become unstoppable," I tell Thunder Blu.**

**"What make you so confident?"**

**"You know Princess Celestia?"**

**"The most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. Aside from you mother of course."**

**"Everybody get outta here!" Thunder Blu told everyone as Aj thrusted forward and broke her feet free from her confines.**

**"My sister has two crowns from both of the Celestia's. One surrendered her crown and the other died to try and keep it."**

**He gasped, "She's powerful then?"**

**"More powerful than you know."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Run."**

**-Dashal-**

**Us humans were surrounded by huge bulky rock men, "It was a pleasure knowing you all," I said.**

**"Yeah, I'll see y'all on the flip side," Flutters said.**

**Just then, a flash of orange and yellow darted over our heads and one of the rock men jutted back. It turned to rubble when it hit the ground. Flashes of fiery orange it the others in the head and they crumbled like cookies into heaps of rock.**

**I looked and couldn't believe my eyes. It was a gem like figure flashing back and forth with amazing speed. Each time it changed direction, a Golem fell. Whether it be large or small, the rock army fell.**

**"Okay, did anyone else see that?" Pinkie Pie asked.**

**"What was it?" Rarity asked.**

**"What ever it was, it's on our side," I stated and continued fighting.**

**Soon after, two thunderous booms echoed throughout the air. The war stopped and the air fell silent as everyone and thing looked up. Two columns of lightning fell to the ground and disappeared into it. It reveal two figures that looked shriveled and withered.**

**"We wish to talk to the one they call Princess Applejack!" the woman called out.**

**A flash of orange stopped in front of them and the gem like figure skidded side ways to a halt, "What do you want?" the voice sounded evil and mean.**

**"We want your power," the man weakly said.**

**"You can't have it!"**

**"Please! We are dying and-!" the gem figure lifted a fist and dropped it on the head of the man. He immediately burst into shreds of orange and yellow light. The woman tried to use lighting to escape but the gem figure caught the bolt. The bolt of lightning shifted back into the woman and her foot had been caught in the hand of her attacker.**

**"You're not going anywhere! Except, to, Hell!" the gem figure pulled her down and grabbed her head. The yellow headed figure pulled the head off the woman and slammed her back down.**

**The figure then looked to the ships and stretched its arms wide. It clapped its hands together and sent off a forceful boom. The sound wave blasted the ships out of the sky, "What Are You Doing?" I couldn't hold myself back and ran up to the being. Its waist stood as high as my head. I began slamming my fists on its hardened lower back. It turned around and roared at me, "My friends are on those ships!"**

**"We're fine Dashal," I heard and looked behind me. AB and some guy with her walked up to us with Thunder Blu between them. They pushed him to his knees and he fell forward a little bit. I saw weird space cuffs around his wrists.**

**"Where's Aj?"**

**"You're looking at her," AB looked to the hulking orange being.**

**"Aj?"**

**The beast let a low happy rumble emit from its throat. Now that I know it's a girl, it changed what I'm going to refer it as from 'it' to 'her'. She looked at me as the fight continued.**

**Aj looked around and seemed as though she was sick and tired once and for all. So she roared so loudly, the fight stop so we could all cover our ears. After a few seconds I looked around after the roar died down and saw the Golems where gone. All that was left of them was piles of rock.**

**A ghostly white apparition appeared behind Aj and said, "Child," to get her attention. Aj turned around, "I am the Harbinger of the Gods. You have just defeated the last of the Gods. Which means that you now control all things. You are now ruled over everything."**

**"No," Aj growled.**

**"Oh?"**

**"That asks too much of me, but I do know a successor that can take my place," Aj's voice returned back to normal.**

**"And who would that be?"**

**"My dear friend, Discord," everyone gasped, "DISCORD!" she bellowed and a second later, Discord appeared.**

**"Yes Princess?" he said weakly.**

**"How long have you been a God?"**

**"For over a thousand years. Why?"**

**"I want you to take my place as God over everything."**

**"Why me?"**

**"Because I trust you," she smiled at him and tears streamed his face, "I also trust you... with my life."**

**He bowed and couldn't help but cry, "That's all I've ever wanted," he sobbed.**

**"Now that you have it, don't make me regret it," Aj shrank back to her normal size and returned back to normal.**

**"Yes ma'am," he nodded.**

**We all looked to the ghostly figure, "Then right this way Discord," a circle filled with waving purple appeared, "Allow me to usher you into the realm of the Gods."**

**"Discord?" Flutters walked up to him.**

**"Even though we will be apart," Discord and Flutters held hands, "I will still love you. And don't worry, we will see each other again. Just keep your eyes on the horizon."**

**They kissed deeply before parting. Discord smiled to all of us before following the white ghost into the portal. The portal closed and we turned our attention back to Thunder Blu.**

**"What should we do with him?" Apple asked as she walked up with her clothes torn and damp with sweat and she was putting the last few bullets into her twelve gauge.**

**Aj picked him up from his collar, "Please, don't kill me?" he pleaded with the tall blonde.**

**"I won't," he met out a sigh of relief, "Because I think that pleasure belongs to someone else."**

**"What? No!" he was tossed to Apple's feet, "Apple, you can't. We have children together," he tried to convince her not to kill him.**

**"Should've thought about that years ago," she pressed the twelve gauge to his forehead and pulled the trigger. Brains. Everywhere.**

**"Now what?" I asked.**

**"First," Aj sat on the ground, "We rest," she laid down and we all followed suit. I laid my head next to hers and had my body opposite of hers.**

**"This was fun," I said and looked at her.**

**"You think so, huh?" she asked and leaned in to give me a kiss.**

**"I wouldn't mind doing this again next year," I said as cries of cheers broke out. We looked and saw the ponies dancing in happiness. The war was finally over. We have just won our last battle.**

**"You know," Aj propped herself up on her elbows, "We should adopt," she looked at me. Her dirty and muck fills hair spilled over to her side.**

**"Adopt a pony?"**

**"Yeah, I know this great orphanage in the next town over. I want to go take a look at what they have."**

**"We can go tomorrow, if you want."**

**"That would be great," she smiled at me and we looks back up at the big blue sky.**

**Feeling peace for the first time, in a long time, I just basked in the warmth of the sun...**

**THE END**

**...(for now)...**

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I should do a prequel story to this. PM or Review if I should or not. I'd love to hear feedback on the matter.**


	15. Fifteen Years Later

**Welcome back! It's me Applejack, or Aj, depending on what your preference is. You've missed a lot in the last fifteen years. The last time you and I went on an adventure together, I was battling my father for power. As you may know, I've beaten him and kept everyone safe.**

**The last ten years have been good to me. AB and Nick got married. I got married to Dashal a month after defeating my father. Big Mac is currently dating a pony girl. Weird I know, but I've seen weirder things than that. The girls are back to their old selves sort of. Twilight was teaching different kinds of things at the Phillies' schools across Equestria. I haven't even received a letter from her for the past year. I just hope that she's okay.**

**We haven't figured out about our ears. Which is really weird, because now, they look exactly like pony ears. Not to mention that we also sprouted pony tails as well. We have one theory that being in this dimension has something to do with it. But we never pressed the issue further.**

**Soon after getting married to Dashal, we made a decision on who we should adopt. We've adopted an orange Earth Pony. She is yellow with a darker shade of yellow as her mane and she was so cute at the age we adopted her at. She was only eight months old and just the sweetest little thing. The poor thing didn't even have a name. She was like AB and just dropped off in the middle of the night. So we named her Rainbow Jack. Kinda corny, but Dashal and I like it. Over the years, we have just been calling her Jack.**

**Speaking of Jack. The male Applejack that got stuck here with us has been so helpful. He and I just seem to click for some strange reason. I don't know why. For those who are a tad slow, that was sarcasm. *Rolls eyes*.**

**So let me shut up and here's the story...**

**-Jack-**

**I sat in front of a mirror as my rainbow headed mother brushed my mane, "Thanks mom," I tell her as I looked at her reflection in the mirror.**

**"You are welcome," she smiled back at me and continued brushing, "So what's the plan for today?"**

**"I don't know. It's spring break and I don't have any friends to hang out with."**

**"Yes you do," she giggled.**

**"No," I shook my head, "I have people that I know, but not any friends. They're all scared of me."**

**"And why's that?"**

**"It's because both my parents defeated Gods and aliens and they're Princesses to boot. One would think I should be the most popular kid at school. But noooo, I'm an outcast amongst outcasts. It's a bit ironic really."**

**"Don't worry about it," she set the brush down on the table next to us, "Im sure they're just not used to knowing how to deal with royalty."**

**"Did you know that they make fun of me?"**

**"What about?" my mom pulled my mane back and wrapped a red scrunchie around the end of it.**

**"They make fun of me because I'm rich. I wish I want so rich."**

**"Listen," she scooted forward the chair and looks at me, "Your mother and I are rich. You, have nothing."**

**I giggled and she scratched me behind my ears, "So where's mom?"**

**"She's, uh, I don't know. I haven't seen her these past few days actually. But it seems as though everypony else has."**

**"Has Auntie Bloom seen her?"**

**"No," I went to a window and looked out to see if I could see my fellow blonde anywhere, "It's so weird now that you bring it up. Usually when she leaves for a couple of days. She would tell us. I can't believe she would just leave like this. Especially since our anniversary is tomorrow."**

**I actually knew the reason why my mom has disappears these past few days, but I don't want my other mom to know just yet.**

**"Anyway, I think I might go to Aunt Twilight's house for the day. I know her and Dusty Star are planning on watching the meteors pass by tonight."**

**"Okay, tell her I said hello."**

**"Will do mom," she gave me a peck on the cheek as I passed her, "And don't worry about mom, I'm sure she has her reasons," I said when I hit the door.**

**"I hope so," she held herself as she looked out the window and held herself.**

**I left my room and walked down the hallway. I looks back to make sure my mom wasn't watching me or anypony for that matter. I casually walked up to a gargoyle. I stood on my hind legs and kicked an ear back with my front hoof. The gargoyle moved back enough to reveal and entrance big enough for me to squeeze into. So I looked around again and went inside. The entrance opened up to a wide staircase. I followed the stairs all the way down and came into a large room that was almost empty.**

**On the other side was my mother who was punching a bag of sand that hung from the ceiling. She wore a sports bra along with spandex bottoms that reached all the way down to her calves. And as usual, she was barefooted.**

**I've seen he focused before, but this time was different. She seemed more angry, more agitated. She punched the bag harder and harder. Faster and faster. She had her eyes closed tightly shut as she riddled the bag with punches.**

**"Mom?" she didn't hear me, "Mom!" she kept punching away, "MOM!"**

**She flinched awake and held the bag. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked afar off in the distance, "Mommy?"**

**She looked my way as though she's seen a ghost, "Yes baby," she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed, "I was just thinking."**

**"You've taught me how to know when people are lying. You are lying. Just tell me what's wrong."**

**"You're too young to understand," she moved to the small table where a bucket of water sat. She cupped her hands together and splashed water on her face.**

**"Do I have to get Auntie Bloom?"**

**She sighed heavily, "I think so," her response shook my very core. I never thought in a million years she would ask for help. She always seemed so strong to me, but I guess she's not always strong.**

**"Care to tell me what's wrong?"**

**"I've been through two wars, young one and its just finally getting to me," she leaned on the table and heaved.**

**"Are the memories bad?"**

**"Just leave me be Jack," she said.**

**"But you said, if there is family in need, help them in anyway possible."**

**"I know what I said, but what I'm going through, you can't help with!" she whipped around and yelled at me.**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Because this is before your time and there is nothing you can say or do that can help me!"**

**"Why are you contradicting yourself?" I yelled back.**

**"This is no time for you to even think about you lecturing me!"**

**"Why? Because I care and you don't think I'm smart enough to help you?"**

**I saw in her eyes that my question got to her, "Go to your room!"**

**"You can't tell me what to do!"**

**"I'm your mother and I'm telling you to I to your room."**

**What I said next slipped out of my mouth and I couldn't take it back, "You're not my mother! You're just a wanna be mother!"**

**Her anger turned to sadness. I knew I had hurt her the instant my words spilled out of my mouth, "Mom, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it."**

**She forward kicked the punching bag and it flew off its hinges. It soared through the air and smashed into the wall. The sound of the bag breaking echoed off the walls. She ran passed me and went up the stairs.**

**I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I threw a tantrum by stamping my hooves and doing a circle in place as I screamed obscenities at myself.**

**When I was done I went back upstairs and came from behind the stone beast, "Princes Aj, calm down!" I heard the sound of my mother Dashal yelling. I looked down the hallway that had the door to my room.**

**Dashal was holding my other mother in place, "Let me go!" the blonde pushed her away and into the wall and continued running.**

**The rainbow haired woman looks at me and stomped forward, "What happened?"**

**I winced at her forced voice, "I messed up mom."**

**"What did you say or do?"**

**"We had a fight and I slipped up and told her that she wasn't my mother."**

**"Why would you- Aaaaaah!" she ran her hands through her hair.**

**"I'm sorry. I was mad and it just slipped out."**

**"What did she do when you said that?"**

**"She kicked a punching bag and left. Why?"**

**"She's going to the sparring grounds then," Dashal seemed calmer now, "That's a good sign. Just give her some time to cool off before you talk to her again."**

**"Okay," I sat on my haunches, feeling so stupid.**

**"Don't bear yourself up too bad. You're just like me in that regard. Always just running off at the mouth when I'm upset," she leaned over and rubbed my cheek with her thumb, "Now, what was the fight about?"**

**"I know I'm going to probably piss her off for saying this, but uh..."**

**"Don't worry, I can handle her. Just tell me."**

**"She told me that she's just having flashbacks."**

**"Flashbacks about what?"**

**"The wars she was in."**

**"That's probably why I haven't seen her these past few days."**

**"Trust me on this, that isn't it."**

**"Then what is it?"**

**"I'm afraid I really can't tell you that."**

**"And why is that?" she stood back up and placed her hands on her hips.**

**"Did you hear something?" I pricked my ears up, "Sounds like, uh... gotta go," when I turned I felt a tug on my tail.**

**"Not so fast little missy," she walked in front of me, "What is it?"**

**"Mom has just been acting weird and doesn't want you to worry," I lied and what sucks is that I'm not good at it either.**

**"If you're willing to lie, then something is going on that I don't know about," she scratched her chin, "Now get outta here."**

**"Please don't pry this time. It'll be worth if for you to wait.**

**She kissed my forehead and just wen down the hall behind me.**

**-Aj-**

**I covered my face to try to stop and hide my tears. Knowing the castle so well, I really didn't need to look where I was going to get to the Sparring Grounds. I had it built over the years to help the guards train.**

**I went to the section that was littered with rubble from flat disks that have been launched. A few Unicorn ponies lined themselves behind stacks of the grey flat circular stones, "Launch!"**

**I immediately heard whizzing through the air. I kept my eyes closed and jus listened. As they came at me, I systematically blew them to smithereens with punches and kicks.**

**When the barrage of stones stopped, I opened my eyes as my good friend Thunder Blu walked up to me. His movements were slower since he was older, but still managed to walk with unparalleled grace. He smiled as he stopped next to me and looked up to the sky, "Well?" I crossed my arms, "Spit it out! Did you get what I was looking for?"**

**"It wasn't easy," he paused for suspension, "I couldn't get all of them, but I did manage to get parts of it."**

**"This is just a bunch of honkytonk, bull shit!" I stamped my foot and my southern accent came out.**

**"It was the best I could do. I did have them fashioned into a bracelet though. Like you said if I couldn't get all of it."**

**"Is it better than I pictured?"**

**With magic, he pulled out a long thin box from his messenger bag and opened it. The bracelet had six segments in it and those six segments had a small chain attach to either side. One side had a clip on it and the other had a hole for the clip. In each segment was a piece of each Element of Harmony, "Awe! It's so pretty!" I held the box to take a closer look.**

**"The metal is forged from rocks we got from Pinkie Pie's sister Maud."**

**"I kinda don't want to give it away," I smiled.**

**"That's too bad. You have to."**

**"I know, but still...," I looked at the bracelet and closed the lid over it, "So, how's life been treating you? Found a successor yet?"**

**"No, not any of the guards have been trying. But I'll tell you what though, your sister, AB, has been being a lot nicer to me."**

**"That's because she wants your job."**

**"Why doesn't she have it already? All she has to do is ask of talk to you and force me into retirement."**

**"She won't do that. She's too proud and a little shy. She just needs a nudge is all. Just tell her that you've already began choosing guards. She'll make a move."**

**"Where is she by the way?"**

**-AB-**

**I was in the meadow punching the tree in front of me. The centre of the tree had its under bark exposed she to the fact that I've been wearing away its outer bark.**

**'Of course it had to be her,' I thought to myself, 'Its not like she's anything special. I know more than she does about being in charge. I have background in managing people and barking orders at everyone.'**

**As my thoughts droned on, so did my punching. My knuckles have been trained to be numb to pain, so tree punching wasn't much of a challenge to me. I've been doing it for years. They've calloused over to cushion the impact on my joints. Being so fed up with being second best, I gave one last blow that tore away a chunk of the tree. I moved out the way to allow the tree to fall.**

**"OOF!" I heard at the same exact time I heard something thud against the ground. Turning around made me see Derpy shaking her head. She opened her eyes and one eye was focused on me and the other somewhere else.**

**"Hey Derpy," I greeted her.**

**"Hya!" she popped right to her feet as her mail carrier bag bounced along with her. Fifteen years later and she still does the same job in the same Derpy way, "I have a package for you."**

**"How'd you know I was here?" I asked her.**

**"Nick told me that this is where you come to think," she said innocently, "Oopsie!" she placed a hoof over her mouth, "Wasn't supposed to say that."**

**"He knows my secret spot?"**

**She muffled something behind her hoof and nodded, "So what do you have for me?"**

**"I dunno. I wasn't able to see the insides of the package. But I do know that it's very valuable."**

**She opened her bag and pulled out a small brown box, "Do you know who it's from?" I asked as she set it down in front of me.**

**"No," she shook her head, "It just appeared at my house with your name on it."**

**"How do you know it doesn't belong to the other Applebloom?"**

**"The other one doesn't go by AB," she flipped the box over and it had the two letters A and B on it.**

**I sat down and opened the box and inside of it was a best up teddy bear, "What the...?" I picked it up and inspected it.**

**"What's that?"**

**"A stuffed bear of some kind."**

**"Well I know that but what is it to you?"**

**"That's the thing, I don't remember," I looked back in the box and there was a sheet of aged paper. It had turned yellow I saw when I picked it up. On it said "Stuffed Bear Birth Certificate**  
**Name- Cuddles**  
**Parent- for parent it said 'Applejack' in really bad handwriting.**  
**DOB: 2056"**

**"Wait, I think this was meant for Applejack," I slowly stood back up.**

**"Why?"**

**"This is hers," I said and picked the box back up, "Do you have time to fly me to the castle?"**

**"I dunno, I have other deliveries."**

**"C'mon, I'll give you muffins," I coaxed her.**

**"Like Cinnamon Apple!" she got excited, "Or Lemon Custard!"**

**"As many as your heart and belly can hold."**

**"Alright, let's go!" she got antsy and was revved to go.**

**-Dashal-**

**I was in my chambers. A secret room that his behind the bathroom mirror. It had an opening that led out to the back of the castle. All I have to do is open the body mirror and it reveals a tunnel down to an empty room that I've filled with multitudes of blankets.**

**I come here to mansturbate because Aj has been neglecting my needs for the last couple of months. I mean, I know she has a kingdom to rule, but it gets kind of lonely getting off alone. So I leaned back into the pile of blankets and took off my pants and shirt. I spread my legs and dipped two fingers into my hot tight hole. I moaned as I felt my fingers graze against my sweet spot. I groaned and groped my breast with my other hand, "Aj," I whispered to myself.**

**An earth shaking boom went off and was followed by screams that took over the air from the window and they weren't ordinary screams either. It sounded as though someone was being tortured, "Oh C'mon!" I groaned in protest and sat up. I slipped back into my clothes and stood up, "I hate being Princess," I told myself.**

**-AB-**

**I made it to the sparring grounds where Aj wasn't anywhere to be found, "Where's Princess Aj?" I asked one of the earth pony Maintenance Crew Members.**

**"She left not too long ago," he said as he pushed a wheel onto one of the carts, "She said something about having to give a bracelet to somepony or something like that. I think she might be up in her room. But I'll tell you one thing Princess," the pony finished fixing the wheel and turned to me, "She seemed a little down cast and agitated today. I reckon it has to do with that stubborn headed daughter of hers."**

**A loud boom echoed through the air and the earth trembled beneath our feet, "What was that?" I asked in a low monotone voice.**

**"I have no idea," Derpy's voice trembled out of fear.**

**"C'mon Derpy," I jumped back onto her now shaking body.**

**"I don't want to," she stated and dropped her face into her front hooves.**

**"Fine then," I jumped back off of her and grabbed the box from her messenger bag, "I need an Pegasai over here!" I yelled and seven Pegasai trotted over. I jumped onto one of their backs, "Take me into the direction of the blast."**

**"Right away ma'am," he said in his low baritone voice. He lowered his body and jumped up. He flapped his wings hard and we took to the air. I looked around in the direction of the blast and saw a pillar of smoke billowing into the skies. A large blast zone darkened the grass.**

**"There!" I pointed and we landed a few meters away from it. I set the box on his back, "Watch this for me," I told him and didn't wait for a response. I just walked over to the smoke and it was weird. It didn't smell like smoke either. I didn't smell anything singed and it didn't burn my eyes or my lungs.**

**I heard coughing from what it sounded like, from five or so people. Making a good call like I usually do. Five people indeed came from the smoke. Mom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Chrissie, and Green Bean.**

**Green Bean looked at me with his piercing green eyes and his long dark green hair fell in front of them, "Applebloom?" he coughed again.**

**"Green Bean?" we ran up to each other and wrapped our arms around each other.**

**"I haven't seen you in a long time," he pulled me back and placed his hands on my cheeks, the looked at the sides of my head. I felt one of his hands fiddle with my pointed ears.**

**It tickled and I giggled, "Stop that," I pushed him back a little.**

**"What happened to you?"**

**"This place changed me, that's what."**

**"And you have tail!" he exclaimed and pointed at the swing bundle of hair behind me.**

**I placed my hands on the part of my tail that connected to my body as I began feeling a little self-conscious, "You make it seem like a bad thing," I shrank back a little.**

**"It's not, I just find it weird that you have a tail is all," he sounded apologetic.**

**"It's not weird," I told him.**

**"Look around you," he looked up and saw Pegasai and Alicorn Guard ponies circle over-head before landing around us, "This whole place is weird."**

**"I resent that," the pony that flew me here spoke.**

**Green Bean's face went pale and he backed up, "Applebloom," he reached out for me as he slowly pulled out a hunter's knife, "Come toward me, nice and slow."**

**"It's okay, he's a friend."**

**"It's the talking part that gets me Applebloom. Now, slowly move away from it."**

**A few guard Ponies walked over and one asked me, "Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine," I looked just in time to see Green Bean retract his arm and throw the knife, "Apple Green, NO!" my mother and I yelled in unison. I moved fast and caught the blade in mid-air. The tip almost hit the pony right between the eyes, "What the hell?" on the last word, I threw the blade down and the blade was shoved halfway into the dirt and shoved him.**

**"What's wrong with you Green?" Chrissie came up to us, "Apple said that this world had talking ponies in it."**

**"No she didn't," he protested.**

**"Yes. I did," my mom stepped forward.**

**"When?"**

**"Right before you went off about how humans are the only beings in the universe that have intelligence."**

**"Oh," he blushed out of embarrassment, "Sorry."**

**"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.**

**"Cousin Apple came for us with her dimensional unit thingy. She was going to surprise you, but only Green and I were the ones still alive. Barely. Luckily she came to get us before the food ran out."**

**"The food was run in out?" I asked, "How hard is it to farm?"**

**"Uh, hello, we are city kids. You're the one who was raised on the farm. We only knew what we remembered from the summers we spent at your house."**

**"Ugh," I shook my head and ribbed the bridge of my nose, "What happened to the others?" I really didn't have to ask, I kinda already knew that they have become Zombie food.**

**"They died," Green Bean said slowly and as though it wasn't a big shocker to the world.**

**"Of course they did. Don't tell me how, I already know," I looked at him and ran my hands through my hair.**

**"What's Going On Here?" I heard my sister shout and her booming voice startled me a little bit.**

**We all looked and we saw her jumping off of Thunder Blu, "Damn," I looked back at Green Bean and he was eyeing Aj.**

**Aj walked up to us and looked at our mom, Chrissie, and Green Bean, "Mom, what the hell is this?" she pointed at the now fading smoke plume.**

**"I had to travel to get your cousins of course."**

**"I thought traveling dimensions was easier than this!"**

**"Something went wrong with the device when we were coming back."**

**"Well, duh!" Aj scoffed, "I want you to make sure that this shit gets cleaned up!"**

**"What's the matter with you?" mom asked.**

**"Doesn't matter," Aj went back to Thunder Blu and on the way back she said, "Get this shit cleaned up!"**

**"Well hello to you too Applejack," Green Bean took a dig at her.**

**Aj walked back over, "And who the fuck are you?"**

**"You seriously don't remember me?"**

**"If I did, do you think I'd ask who the hell you are?"**

**"What's the matter with you Applejack?"**

**"There is nothing wrong with me. Now Answer My Question!" she demanded and a subtle shade of red coaxed her skin.**

**I knew something was really wrong, "Aj," I said softly. She didn't listen to me and continued to stare down her green haired cousin, "Aj," no response, "Aj," I said louder.**

**"What?" she looked at me and I looked at her arms. She looked and just looked back at Green Bean, "Answer My Question!" she just kept getting angrier and angrier as her hair turned pricklier like a raccoon's fur.**

**"It's me, Apple Green," when he saw that she still didn't remember, "Green Bean? Doesn't that ring a bell?"**

**"Obviously not," Aj growled.**

**"How about her?" he pointed at Chrissie.**

**Aj looked, "No, am I supposed to?"**

**"We're your cousins," he was hurt at this revelation, "How can you not remember family? I thought you were big on family."**

**"I Am Big On Family," she was beginning to go into the deep end and I didn't know how to manage this situation, "And Don't You Think Otherwise!"**

**"What is wrong with you Applejack?" he looked deeper into her eyes as he got in her face.**

**"There is nothing wrong with me," she calmed her voice down a little.**

**"Then why are you being all bitchy with me."**

**"No one, in this kingdom will never understand what I'm going through!" she began pointing in every direction, "No one in this God forsaken dimension will ever have the mental capacity to even know where to begin to comprehend all the fucked up things I'm going through!"**

**"And how do you know that?" he raised his voice at her.**

**"Do you have children?"**

**'Jack!' I gasped mentally. Aj is heated about what went down between her and Jack.**

**"No, I don't," he growled.**

**"Have you ever been to war?"**

**"No."**

**"I have and you know what, it's not a party."**

**"I can only imagine this."**

**Aj got in his face and she spoke softly, but with still much rage in her voice, "Imagine this. You're child that you've spent the past fifteen years raising, despite the child not being yours, wishes that you weren't her mother."**

**"Daaaaaamn," I groaned.**

**"Can you imagine all the pain I'm going through right now?" she only waited a second for his response and cut him off before he had a chance to respond, "So don't tell you can only imagine, because you can't," her voice went back to being loud.**

**"Just calm down," he said which was a big mistake on his part.**

**"Don't Tell Me To Calm Down!" she began walking away thrusting her hands into the air, "Don't you ever tell me to calm down!" she began kicking the rocks that were sticking out of the ground from the fracture earth, "Don't Ever Tell Me, To Calm The Fuck Down!"**

**"Aj!" I immediately looked into the direction of the voice and there was Dashal running with a few guards toward her.**

**Aj punched the ground and two cracks sprawled from the impact as Dashal and the guards slowed to a stop. Aj drove both hands into the cracks facing away from and lifted. She pulled up a large slab of earth and positioned her hands to lift it further. She grunted as she pulled it out of the ground and it cast a shadow over all of us. With one final grunt, it was sent soaring almost a half a mile out before crashing down into the earth and sending a short rumble our way. She roared loudly and her tantrum still didn't calm her down.**

**Dashal told the guards to stay put and she ran toward the now enraged Applejack. Her hair was like this one white haired ninja from an old anime t.v. show that I used to watch, aside from the fact that it was yellow and leaned back behind her back a little.**

**-Dashal-**

**I ran up to my love and whipped around to her face, "Stop This Madness Aj!" I yelled and she looked at me with her green irises now red.**

**She roared so loudly at me that my hair was billowing back behind me. I gave her a flick to the forehead and she didn't like that much. She shook her head and snorted. She got in my face and I got in hers, "Make a move Playboy," I told her, knowing she wouldn't call my bluff.**

**She took a step back and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled sharply and her skin and hair slowly went back to normal, "I'm sorry," she said with sadness in her voice.**

**I stretched my hands and she leaned in so I could hold her pull her in for a hug, "Jack told me what happened."**

**She just cried and cried and I felt her tears soak through my shirt, "I don't know what to do Dashal."**

**"Just tell me what's wrong," I hugged he tighter.**

**"I have PTSD and I think it's getting worse," she tells me, "No matter what I do my mind will never shake itself from those dark days."**

**"Everything's going to be all okay," I rubbed the back of her head, "Just stay calm," I held her face and looked into her eyes that were greener than ever, "Keep your eyes on me," I told her and held her hands. I walked backwards and she followed. I saw her ears twitch, "Keep your eyes on me babe."**

**She nodded and we managed to put some distance between us and the rest of the crowd, "Okay, good," I stopped, "I don't think Jack meant to hurt you," I tried to comfort her.**

**"I know, but it still hurt," she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

**"I know it did, but what parents never had to go through this?"**

**"My parents," she joked to try and lighten the mood.**

**"That is true," I smiled at her, "Do you feel better now?"**

**"Sort of."**

**"Mommy?" Jack walked up to us with hesitation and rightfully so.**

**"Hey Jack," Aj greeted her.**

**"I am so sorry about what I said," she hung her head and ears.**

**"It's okay little one," Aj walked over and hugged her neck.**

**"I love you mother," Jack said.**

**"I love you too Sugarcube," Aj's ears twitched and she growled.**

**I heard her whisper something in Jack's ear. Jack moved passed her and I heard the sound of a low rumble coming from Aj's chest. From oh of the blue, a large segmented ship appeared in the sky, "I hoped I was wrong," Aj stated.**

**It's head was some kind of monster and it was alive, "Aj?" I called to her, "What's that?**

**"Something coming straight for us," she said as it moved and flew toward us, "You wanna take this one?" she looked back at me.**

**"No, I'm good."**

**"Aj," she looked back at me, "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."**

**She continued walking, "That's my secret Dash, I'm always angry," she morphed into her large orange hulking figure. Her custom made clothes stretched to adjust to her sudden growth instead of ripping off her body. She threw a punch and it landed right in the middle of the forehead of the mechanical snake. It's metal shell crumpled upon impact and its body was till moving and continued forward. It's shadow engulfed us in darkness.**

**"Hold up!" Twilight came up and shot a purple magic orb into the section between two metal plates. The body blew into two pieces and the back end was thrusted into the castle and the front part of the body fell between me and Aj.**

**I turned around as Aj walked up to me and Twilight, "How's it goin'?" Aj asked Twilight as she placed her hands on her hips.**

**"Sorry I haven't been in contact with you girls, I've just been so fucking busy."**

**Aj patted her on the back, "Ow!" Twilight stepped back and rubbed her shoulder, "Sorry," Aj responded and shifted back her normal self, "So, what was that thing?"**

**We looked at the smashed in head, "I have no idea," Twilight said, "But to me, it looks like some kind of ancient beast armored with advanced technologies."**

**Just then, a hatch door burst into the air behind the head, "You Idiots!" we heard shouted from the hole. Clambering out was a human that I've never seen before, "Do you know how long it took me to have this built?"**

**"You were coming after me!" Aj yelled back.**

**"That is true," his anger dissipated as he climbed down from his downed vessel, "Captain Derrick. Former Prince of Halord."**

**"Why former?" Aj shook his hand.**

**"I wanted something more, so I traveled the world and finally found love. At that point it was either repent of my so called selfish ways and come back home; or don't do it and continue to love the one I have fallen in love with. I chose love."**

**"Who do you love?"**

**"Apple Green of the amazing Apple Family," he spoke with pride.**

**"Green Bean's gay?" we three girls looked at each other.**

**"Yeah and how do you know that name?" he seemed a little uneasy, "Only Apples close to him call him that."**

**"I'm an Apple," Aj pointed toward the three apples lining her stomach.**

**"Oh wow," he bent over and rested his hands on his knees to get a better look, "I didn't think Cutie Marks lined themselves like this nod did I think they got this big."**

**I saw Aj begin to feel self-conscious and she wrapped her arms around her middle, "No need to stare," she blushed.**

**Derrick stood back up, "As pretty as you are, I'm surprised that you're not married."**

**"What makes you say that?" Aj seemed offended.**

**"You have no ring on your finger," he pointed out.**

**"For your information sir, I do happen to be married."**

**"Oh yeah, what poor soul had to jump through hoops to get you to say yes?"**

**Aj looked to me, "She's not a poor soul and she didn't have to jump through hoops. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."**

**"So you're a lesbian?" he cocked an eye.**

**"No shit Sherlock!"**

**"I though lesbians were nicer than that?"**

**"You wanna dance pretty boy?" Aj got in his face.**

**"I won't hit a girl, but I'll hit a bitch."**

**"That's it!" Aj pulled back a fist to punch him, but Jack got in between them and pushed her mother back, "No, let me go!" Aj tried to move around her, but wasn't really fast enough, or trying for that matter.**

**"No Mom!" when Jack said that, Derrick gasped, "Leave him alone."**

**"You adopted a pony?" Derrick asked.**

**"Do you have a problem with that?" Aj spat and I began feeling myself getting defensive.**

**"No actually," his whole demeanor changed. It went from being aggressive to awe and amazement, and compassion, "I'm adopted as well," he walked up to Jack who was now turned around to face him and asked, "Do they treat you right?" he asked in such innocence as he had one hand balled into a fist and pressed against the other hand that covered.**

**"Uh, yeah," Jack responded.**

**"You sound hesitant," he cocked an eyebrow.**

**"I'm not hesitant," she got agitated, "My parents treat me very well. Giving me everything I've asked for."**

**"So they spoil you?"**

**"No, I have to work for it, but I still get it. Now you should back away; you're pissing off my mom."**

**"Okay," he backed away slowly, "I'm sorry," he said before he turned to leave.**

**"You're not going anywhere!" Aj shouted and charged at him.**

**Jack tripped her up and sat on her back, "Dammit mom, just calm down."**

**"Get off me!" she shouted.**

**I walked over and grabbed Aj by her hand. Jack got off of her as I pulled her up, "Aj, let's just go," I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. Her upper body was in front of me and I felt her legs flailing behind, trying to get away from me.**

**"Put me down!" she yelled at me.**

**"Not until you calm down," I told her.**


	16. Battle Between Sisters

**I just want to apologize to my readers, I had a different ending to this story because I was thinking about what you've read before for this chapter. I now have the correct chapter posted with the CORRECT ending. Please review!**

**-Aj-**

**I walked through the corridors aimlessly. Today was a slow day and all the problems of Equestria seemed to just slip away. But there was one thing that always seemed to bug me. Dashal. Her and I have been married for almost sixteen years and we have the most beautiful daughter together. But there was a catch, I feel as though I've been neglecting her.**

**There's me, Dashal, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, and Princess Luna running the country. I've had my Celestia reinstated as Princess and she with the other Princesses are under us. Making everything of utmost importance fall onto me and Dashal's shoulders. With her and I so busy, I've forgotten all about catering to her needs. So I wander the halls to figure out how to make things right by her. I know she's the romantic type unlike me. So I have to do something romantic for her now.**

**"Madam Applejack?" I heard behind me.**

**I turned to see one of my nieces. She had red hair and eyes like her mother's, but looked just like her father, "You can just call me Auntie," I tell her. Poor soul, she's been around royalty growing up telling her that I'm this god like being that should be feared and respected.**

**"I know, but you've defeated two gods and I just want to be respectful is all," she kept her gaze from connecting with mine.**

**"Hey," I knelt before her and rested my hands on her young shoulders, "I'm only human, just like you. I'm family before anything else, understand Apple?"**

**She looked at me, "I am ten years old and all I've heard was how great you are. How am I not supposed to fear you? You could kill me now with just a twitch of your eye."**

**"Hey," I said more forcefully, "Get that out of your head Apple. I am your Aunt and nothing more. Got it?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry," she smiled weakly, "All I've heard from Jack is how amazing you are."**

**"Well, I'm not that amazing really. I've just had good fortune is all. You are my family and that's all that matters. As for Jack, tell her to shut her gloating of you'll tell me that she's being annoying. She knows how I feel about her having humility."**

**"Yes Auntie," she giggled as I stood. I reached for her hand and she laced her tiny fingers with mine, "Can we go see Auntie Rarity? She said she had some clothes for me."**

**"Well of course Apple," I smiled and we walked down the hallway together, "You know, I saw Granny Apple this morning."**

**"How is she?"**

**"She's seen better days and its good that she's having one right now."**

**"I'll go see her later."**

**"I think she'd like that. She talks about you a lot though," Apple leaned her head against my arm.**

**"All good things I hope."**

**"She thinks that you run tired yourself too much. You need a vacation," she made it seem as though she's the one thinking I need a vacation and not my mother.**

**"I don't need a vacation," I tell her, "But one does sound very good. But I'm just scared something's but happen to my people when I'm gone and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were to happen."**

**-AB-**

**I ran through the hallways on the top floor from my husband, Nick. My hair and tail flowed behind me, "Im gonna getcha!" Nick laughed.**

**"No you're not!" I yelled back. The servants and maids moved out of our way as we acted like kids.**

**"Just you wait Princess!" he called out to me.**

**"If I were to wait for you, I'd of been dead three centuries for you to have finally caught up to me!" I snorted. I hung a right and down the hallway I saw my sister with my daughter.**

**Aj and Apple turned to face us and I came skidding to a stop with Nick doing the same. I stopped only a couple of feet from them and panted, "Hey!"**

**"What did I say about running in the halls?"**

**"I'm almost thirty five sister, I'm too grown for you to continue to boss me around," I placed my hands onto hips.**

**"I'm your big sister, which means you have to do as I say," she crossed her arms.**

**"Oh lighten up Aj," Nick stuck his tongue out at her.**

**"You know, I haven't had a good spar in a while, who's up for a match?" she got in his face.**

**"We are family," he stated, "We shouldn't be fighting."**

**"Loser takes the winner out to lunch," she pushed a finger against his head and he stumbled back a little.**

**"I am in the mood for a nice rack of ribs," he smiled, "Hope that you can stomach a loss Aj."**

**"We shall settle this in the arena. Maybe invite hundreds of people. Just to have some witnesses to tell the tale of how feebly you fought; how weak you are compared to me."**

**"To make things fair, no magic or special powers. Just us two, with the knowledge of our fists."**

**"AB may have taught you all the things I have taught her, but there are things that I know, that she doesn't."**

**"Bet you twenty good coins that I know just as much as you."**

**"How about a new deal? Fifty gold coins and dinner," she stretched out her hand.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I chuckled, "She's not just some push over."**

**"So do we have a wager, mister Uhcakip?"**

**"Aye, we do," he shook her hand.**

**"I tried to warn you," I shook my head.**

**"Meet me at the arena in one hour," Aj then looked to Apple, "Make sure your father has plenty of tissue handy. He's going to need it," Aj smiled and gave one last smirk at Nick before walking down the hall.**

**-Apple-**

**"... and that's when I told him that I've always had a fondness for Horn collecting," Blu told me.**

**"Fascinating," I smiled at him we were in my quarters.**

**I sat in my bed with just jeans and a sports bra on. Over the years, I've kinda fallen for the elderly blue Alicorn. He reminds me of Thunder Blu before the curse of power entered his mind; which is true. He was sweet and charming and everything he says or does just draws me in more and more, "Im glad that you're not power hungry."**

**"Actually, of I wasn't, I wouldn't have been leader of all the military forces. Luckily for me, AB, your daughter, is taking care of things. She keeps them in line with an iron fist, but also with the compassion of a mother. They've accepted her better and faster than I thought."**

**"That's good. My daughter does have a good soul."**

**"They both do."**

**"Why are you so uncertain?" he seemed concerned.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You have your doubts about Aj."**

**"She seems to be struggling with something."**

**"You've been seeing it too?" he asked and I gasped, "I've seen it for years now."**

**"How so?"**

**"She's been questioning whether or not giving up the opportunity of becoming a god was a good idea."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"She's told me of course. She's also told me that she's been having the urges to find Discord and take the power back. I'm afraid that if she doesn't get back her senses soon, we might have another war on our hands."**

**"What do you think we should do?"**

**"What can we do? She's too powerful for all of us to fight her."**

**"What about both Discords?"**

**"I've seen the one I've known been tested of his limits... he can't take her on. Even with two of him. She's immune to all magic."**

**"So what should we do?" I asked again, "Just sit here and wait for our deaths!" I shot out of the bed.**

**"Don't confront her. If she knew that I told you what she's going through, it might push her faster into a spiral of madness."**

**"Why would she tell you and not her mother?"**

**"Maybe because there are some things that she doesn't feel comfortable telling you about."**

**"I'm her mother!" I yell at him.**

**"I'm telling you to not press the problem."**

**"Why did you tell me then?"**

**"Just to be on watch is all."**

**"I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" I stepped forward and he pushed me back onto the bed with a hoof, "You're not going to keep me here!"**

**"Watch me!" he snapped at me. I've never known him to yell or even raise his voice. Which made me think that he was now serious, "You're not going to make things worse! She still is haunted by what she's been through all those years ago!"**

**"Like what?"**

**"The threats her so called father made to her. She's been having nightmares of losing all those important to her. Like Dashal... she hated going into her rampage state and I don't think the next time she goes into it she will be in control of it."**

**-Aj-**

**I was in the arena with Big Mac Jack, the other me, "You sure that you're in the mood to fight him?" Jack sat on a bench with a piece of wheat in his mouth.**

**"He needs this," I told him as I leaned against the stack of bricks.**

**"Needs what? You to kick his ass in front of everyone," Big Mac laughed.**

**"The complete opposite actually. He's married to the Guard Head. I'm Princess and all the other girls play an important role in Equestria. You and Jack help Applejack and Applebloom run the farm. What does he do? All he does is make sure that all the guards are well informed on their tasks and duties."**

**"So you plan to take a dive to save what's left of his manhood?" Jack chuckled, "Does he really need to go through with this? It's madness I think."**

**"Please, stop! I just stacked those!"**

**We looked to my left and there were Alicorn guards surrounding an Earth pony. A stack of the flat disks I train with had fallen over, "What's an Earth Pony going to do about it?" one guard asked.**

**"I'll be right back," I tell them and crack my knuckles, "Have to put my mediation to the test... again."**

**I walked over and the guards still had their attention focused on the shaking Earth Pony, "It's not like you can do anything about it," all the guards laughed at his pain.**

**"He can't, but I can," I laugh.**

**"Princess Aj," they bowed, "Our apologies," they said in unison.**

**"Consider yourselves suspended without pay until I talk to AB."**

**"But, we have families."**

**"So does he," I pointed next to me at the Earth Pony who just moved there, "He's trying to do a job and you're making it hard for him. Your jobs are supposed to ensure and protect the well-being of all Equestrian Citizens. Not mock them because they're not Alicorns."**

**"Please, don't suspend us," the green one pleaded.**

**"Fine, I won't suspend you," they sighed in relief, "You're fired and consider yourselves jail bound until I figure out whether or not to strip you of your magic. Now, be good ponies and head there to jail now and explain your predicament. I'll be by shortly to check up on you."**

**They bowed again and flew off. The Earth Pony began pushing the flat stone disks together to stack them back up. I lifted one and stacked it, "Thank you Princess, but manual labor shouldn't be part of your job description."**

**"Why do ponies keep saying that?" I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I don't mind helping those under me."**

**"I know, but you and Dashal are trying too hard to fight battles that are not your own," he seemed upset at the fact that I just helped him out.**

**"If it's about what just happened, why not have me help you? You were going to get beat up and I didn't want to just stand there and do nothing."**

**"You should've," he scorned, "That was my fight and I was going to handle it."**

**"One Earth Pony agains five Alicorns seems a little one sided."**

**"I wish Celestia was still here," he frowned at me, "She would've let me fight my own battles."**

**I gasped, "Celestia is gone and that's how she chooses to be and remain. It's not my fault that I got dragged here and became Princess."**

**"You could've said no and passed on the Crown to some pony else Applejack."**

**"Who would've been the next in line then?" I began to get very angry.**

**"I can tell you who shouldn't. Some two legged freak show who her own father wanted her dead. Not some kind of bastard child that doesn't even know how to run a country or even raise a pony."**

**"This bastard child saved your life," I growled through my gritted teeth.**

**"And I thank you for that, but what about now? There has been no threat to Equestria. So why are you still here?"**

**"Because there are ponies here that need me."**

**"We don't need you. You may be well liked, but we don't need you."**

**"Them why hasn't anyone said anything?"**

**"Because we fear you too much. You're the one who took out two gods. You think someone who can defeat gods should be told that they're not needed?"**

**"That fight is in my last. All I want is to have ponies see the me now. Someone like Celestia. I can't measure up to her and I know I can't, but you best believe that I'll damn we'll try nonetheless."**

**"So you respect Celestia too?" his face seemed to lighten.**

**"More than you know."**

**"But you killed her?" he went back to being angry.**

**"Have you've ever been to the Royal Archives?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"Let me take you then. There you will see things that the Standard Archives don't have."**

**"You're going to take me? How do I know you're not going to kill me?"**

**"If I wanted to, I would've already. And if I care about witnesses, I could kill these two already," I pointed to Jack and Big Mac, "So tell me something young one: what do you have against me?"**

**-Dashal-**

**I sat on top of the castle looking out toward Ponyville. Sitting on top of a window sill with my arms hugging my knees. I was remembering the days when ruling a country was just a dream. Now it's a reality that I don't want anymore. For just a day, I wish I could go back to the simpler times. Before the wars, before the zombies, before I even knew what love was. I missed being the eight year old me living in Cloudsdale, playing the cloud fields without a care in the world. Now, thirty-seven years later at the age of fourty-five, my past is now a distant dream. All the dreams I had growing up have now come true. Becoming Princess, being a warrior, and most of all, finding love.**

**Applejack of the Apple Family is the one I love now. Oh how our lives have intertwined so much over the years. I wonder what life would've been mine if I hadn't of fallen for her. What if I had fallen for a guy instead? What if I wasn't even born in Equestria? All these questions without any answers.**

**"I am so lost," I pressed my face into my knees and sighed, "There has to be more about my life that I don't know about."**

**"I think that your life is pretty much complete," I heard the sound of Celestia coming from below. I looked down and there she was. She stood on the balcony next to me looking out.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to tell you something. Looks like you're thinking the same things I am," even though she has lived for over a thousand years, her age has really started to show. Her wrinkles lined her face, but she still had her beauty about her.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"My purpose was to train Aj into becoming a Princess. I see that now. The zombie plague wasn't just a catastrophe. I gave up my crown to her because I thought that's what will keep the peace. Only now do I see that the crown was a precursor to this. Your life was meant to help her become a woman."**

**"Why does everything revolve around her?"**

**"Because I think that there's something much greater at work here. I don't think the gods gave her all these powers that she has."**

**"What are you getting at?"**

**"My time has come and I feel as though Aj is going to do something foolish. I don't want to be alive when that happens Dashal."**

**"What's going to happen?"**

**"Her inner being is craving power and she's sorely losing the battle with it. She needs you to help her overcome herself."**

**"I don't get it."**

**"Me either, but what I do know is that she's more fragile now than ever. Help her into his transition."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Stick with her, no matter how harsh the road may seem. She needs your patience... and your love," Celestia smiled at me, "My passing will hit her hard and you, only you, must help her through it. Otherwise, it may be the push in a wrong direction for her."**

**"Do you know where she is right now?"**

**"She was at the arena heading toward the Archives."**

**"How do you always know her location?"**

**"It's something that all of us high magical beings have. We know where the others always are."**

**"Then I have to go see her," I pushed off the ledge I was on and gripped the top of the window. I swung my body to the balcony and landed with a loud thud.**

**-Aj-**

**I was with the Earth Pony, Tac Tic Al. I learned that his family was once a proud military unit before they broke up and went to differing countries. He's the only one in Equestria now, "So Princess, I didn't know that you were actually a Farmer at one point."**

**"Oh yeah, which is why I have a garden in the back of the castle. I work it in the evenings before I go to bed."**

**"You're so cool," he exclaimed.**

**"Thank you and you're not too bad yourself," we made it to the double doors that led into the Archives. Two guards on either side guarded them.**

**Tac Tic Al stopped and trembled a little, "It's okay," I them looked to the guards, "Open the doors," I demanded. Without moving, they used magic to have the doors opened, "C'mon," I wrapped an arm around his neck and led him inside. There were shelves and shelves without end on Equestria's history.**

**"Wow! I didn't know that there was his much history!" he got excited.**

**"There is, but come here," I led him all the way to the back. There was an opening with a fence in front of it. There was a black Alicorn pony sitting in front of it, "This is the restricted section," it's low voice shoes throughout the room, "State your business!"**

**"Calm your hooves Jet and let us in."**

**"Fine," he groaned and stepped aside. His horn lit up white and the fence door swiped to the left, "Make sure no one gets in," I said as I went in.**

**"Got it Aj," he dipped his head.**

**After a minute of walking down the stairs, we heard the sound of the cage door closing, "What's down here?" Tac Tic Al stammered.**

**"The Restricted Section," I spoke in a low tone, "This is my story," the stair case opened up to a large room with a large book on a book stand, "It has in its pages my life from the time I first came to Equestria all the way up to the time I became Princess."**

**"Why isn't this known to all?"**

**"It is, but I just have a this excerpt here. It's fully detailed about all the events that took place during that time."**

**"Can I stay and read it?"**

**"Of course. I'll have the guard upstairs make sure that you're going to be down here a while. I'll also have him send food and drinks down here in a bit."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**-Princess Luna-**

**I walked the halls with my human counter part. We seem to always be at each others throats for some odd reason, "Im tell you that raising the moon is something that is nessecary," I tell her.**

**"You don't need magic to do it is all I'm saying," she fought, "Magic isn't this force that should e the solution to everything."**

**"It is the solution to everything!" I stopped in the hallway and stomped a hoof.**

**"If it was, then why not use magic to make apples?" she crossed her arms.**

**"Because the apples wouldn't come out as good as they would when somepony else makes them."**

**"You see, what did I just say? There's a nation wide family doing the hard labor that you're too much of a Princess to do. Aj would do all of that in a heartbeat."**

**"That's because she grew up as a lowly farm girl from a dead planet."**

**"You watch your fucking mouth when it comes to Aj."**

**"Everything royal about her was given to her," I growled.**

**"That may be true, yet she fought to keep it though," she got me there, "Without her, I don't think that there would've been a country to run."**

**"She's nothing more than just a farm girl to me. She doesn't even abide by Princess rules."**

**"How so?"**

**"She gets her hands dirty by doing everything herself despite there being servants."**

**"Twilight does everything herself and yet you call her a Princess."**

**"That's because she goes by Aj's rules. Aj thinks that she's supposed to go out without any guards."**

**"That's because she can handle things herself and guards aren't really in supply. Not everypony wants to be a guard, so Aj tries to have as many circulating throughout the country as possible. Just to make sure that nothing goes wrong."**

**"What about the fact that she helps with Architecture sometimes?"**

**"It's because she knows that hard work brings more satisfaction to a pony."**

**"Why work hard when you have magic?" I shouted at her.**

**"Because it teaches humility and what true honor is!" she shouted, "You were born a princess, Aj wasn't. You were the one who was actually handed the title. Aj fought for hers and I'd be damned to have you question that!"**

**"Aj is just a dumb brute trying to be Princess! All she cares about is being in control of everypony here! She doesn't care about anypony!"**

**"I've seen her not care and trust me, she does care! If she didn't, she would've used her powers to rule the world! So watch your tongue!"**

**"Are you threatening me?"**

**"I'm making a promise," she got in my face, "My loyalties are to Aj and I will do anything to protect her good name."**

**"She is a monster!"**

**"No she's not and I will not stand here and allow you to mar her!"**

**"Then sit down whilst I tell you that she's a stupid human and doesn't deserve all of this love she's deceiving out of you!"**

**"SHUT UP!" she roared and punched a hole in the brick wall next to us.**

**"All Humans Are Brutes!" I yelled and the next thing I saw was her jumping and twisting her body before I blacked out.**

**-AB-**

**I sparred with a make shift punching for a workout. Even though I'm only thirty-five, I've felt really old. I didn't want to be around Nick to watch him get is ass handed to him so I figured I'd come here to give myself a workout. Sweat beaded my face and body as I threw blow after blow and kick after kick. Flashes of fighting those Craggs and seeing good ponies fall began coming back to me, "Everyone Move Back!" I heard shouted. I forced my eyes shut and I saw three ponies being crushed to death. I punched harder, trying to fight the memories of death and carnage.**

**"AB!" I heard, "AB!" I heard again, "AB!" I soon felt hands wrap around my wrists. I opened my eyes and saw Nick standing in front of me with a look of concern on his face. I look passed him and saw that I had knocked the punching bag into the wall behind him, "AB," he called to me again and snapped me back into reality.**

**I shook my head and inhaled sharply, "What?"**

**"You okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," I pulled my hands away from him and went to a row of punching bags. I picked one up and latched it into the chain that hung from one of the Sparring Grounds' support beams, "Why do you ask?"**

**"You jus knocked the shit out of a heavy duty punching bag. What's up?" he moved in between me and the swaying bag.**

**"Get out of my way Nick. I have another fifteen minutes of cardio to do."**

**"You have nothing to do," he placed his hands on my face, "You're keeping secrets from me."**

**"Trust me, this secret I don't want to burden you with. So move, or I'll move you," I placed my hands on my hips and breathed heavily.**

**"Fine, don't tell me," he gave in and that wash like him.**

**"What's your problem?" I scoffed.**

**"Nothing is m problem. The problem is that I have a wife who's suffering and she doesn't trust her husband enough to tell him. That's the problem; a problem that I don't want any part of."**

**"You know what, screw you Nick."**

**"You already have. Scores of times," he smirked.**

**"Go away!" I shoved him.**

**"Don't push me!" he spat, "Im only trying to help you!"**

**"Then leave and let me be! I said I was fine!"**

**"Okay, fine," he raised his hands a little in surrendurence and back away slowly.**

**I felt bad about this and I really did want to tell him now, "Fuck it," I grabbed his hands before he got too far away and slowly pulled him back in. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.**

**"You smell like week old socks my love. Care to go for a bath?" I knew what he really wanted. It turns him on very much to hug a sweaty wife. Don't know why, but it gets him going all the same.**

**"I think I'd like that," I smiled.**

**-Apple Green-**

**"Why don't you tell me more about Applejack?" Derrick asked me.**

**"There's not much to tell babe. She's loyal to everyone until the very end, unless you mess with someone she loves. She's pretty much straight forward. There's one thing that doesn't get me is the fact that she's a lesbian. I never would've thought that," I tell him.**

**"And why's that?"**

**"Don't know. It took me by surprise, but yet, I'm also not surprised. I have seen the way she's looked at other women in the past, but never did I want to believe."**

**"She seems nice though."**

**"She is very nice. She's give you the shirt off he own back if needed. The only thing that she would ask in return is a thank you and firm hand shake. Or you allow her to take you to get something to eat. Her treat of course."**

**"Why's she seem so angry all the time?"**

**"She's not angry, just very aggressive. That's just who she is, but I promise you that she doesn't mean anyone any harm. Besides, I've seen the Archives and judging by them, her demeanor has softened a little over the past decade and a half."**

**"That's good to know," Derrick leaned back on his hands that were dumpling the sheets. I looked into his cool silver eyes, "You're so handsome babe," he used one hand to move aside green hair that dangled over my left eye.**

**I knew I blushed hard because I felt best radiating from my cheeks, "Awe," I chuckled nervously and covered my face in embarrassment, "Thanks."**

**I felt the sheets shift and legs wrap around mine and arms wrap around my shoulders, "I mean it," his lips kissed my neck and I shuddered, "You're so wonderful."**

**"Oh stop it," I wasn't a big fan of flattery but he was the exception. I giggled nervously and sheepishly as he showered me with kisses.**

**-Dashal-**

**"I'm telling you that you're not going anywhere," I pushed Aj against a wall with lust in my eyes. I wanted to keep her from going anywhere because I had something cooked up last minute for her and I want to have enough time for it to be fully finished.**

**"C'mon, let me go," she weakly pleaded. I know she was hot for me and loved the fact that I was in the driver's seat now. She didn't want to fight now being too turned on to do such.**

**"Why would I let you go?" I purred in her ear, "You've been such a naughty girl lately and you need to be punished," she squeaked out of arousal and her body trembled a little. Even at the age of forty-five she still gets turned on by the smallest most minuscule thing.**

**I sucked on her earlobe and she just loved it. Her body trembled and shook, "D-D-Dashal," she groaned and I placed my hands on her hips as I moved my mouth back to her neck. She mewed and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, "Moooore…." I could tell that she was already close to cumming.**

**Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to do so because the section of the wall next to us blasted forward. The blast wave knocked us aside and we fell. The way the blast hit me, knocked me against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway and onto my back. I shook off the pain and looked to the now writhing body of Aj. Her skin was turning red and she grunted; trying to fight off her anger, "Aj?" I called out to her and tried to stand, but a large section of the wall I soon realized lay in a crumpled heap over my shins.**

**Aj continued fighting herself and I knew automatically that she was losing the fight. Usually she could control it, but I guess the blast had other intentions, "Are you okay?" I heard. I sat up and used my hands to keep me up.**

**I waved them away and turned my attention back to my wife, "Aj? Don't let it win. Just fight it."**

**"I can't!" she grunted back, "I Can't!" she said louder.**

**"Okay," I knew some shit was about to go down, "What should I do?"**

**Aj stood on her hands and knees with her back arched like a cat's. She looked to me and her body began to grow, "Run," she whispered and continued growing bigger and writhed to try and fight back.**

**I pushed against the bricks and managed to wriggle my legs free. I stood up and used the wall to try and limp away. I stopped to look back at the now roaring and hulking figure, "AAAAAAARGH!" she roared and punched sideways at the wall. More bricks fell as her hair now brushed against the ceiling. She faced the other way and turned her head to face me. She seemed bent on something she has decided in her mind. She growled, "Shit!" I hissed and moved as fast as I could along the wall. But I couldn't go as fast as I wanted to because of my hurt limbs. I heard the sound of quick, heavy footsteps charging at me, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I hissed and continued running as fast as I could. Down the hall I saw ponies frozen with fear, "Get Outta Here!" I told them and they immediately ran off.**

**I pushed myself off the wall and through a window. I broke the window going through it. I drifted down for a few seconds before I hit the roof of a lower resting tower hard, "Ugh!" my head shit whipped against the shingles. My head hurt, but I couldn't lose consciousness. Not yet, because I was free falling and also, I had a hulking gigantor coming after me for some strange reason. I continued sliding down until I was thrown off of the roof and landed back onto another with another, "Ugh!" there was a balcony under the roof, 'Thank God!' I thought and leaned forward a little. When I was once again thrown off the roof, I landed on the brick floor and tucked and rolled. Pain shot through my body from my legs and all the way up my spine. I grunted as I rolled forward then slid forward on the ground on my stomach to a halt.**

**I knew I couldn't stop moving when I heard a loud thud right behind me coupled with the sound of crunching shingles. Turning around, I saw that Aj had just landed on the second roof. I really couldn't move my legs without shooting pain. I moved toward the opening back into the castle. Luckily for me Apple was walking with Thunder Blu. I pressed against the pillar in front of me when I passed it, "What's wrong Princess?" Thunder Blu rushed over with Apple.**

**His attention was drawn to the outside when the sound of bricks crumpled and a hard grunt echoed throughout the hallway, "You guys didn't hear that boom?" I asked and then Aj's hulking figure appeared, "That's what's wrong?"**

**"Get on," Apple helped me onto Thunder Blu's back and he began rushing the other way of Aj when Apple soon jumped on behind me. He ran with the amazing strength he still had left in his old body.**

**He ran until we hit another opening and he cut a hard right. He went to a balcony and flapped his wings harder and harder the closer and closer he got to the edge of it. When he jumped, the power in his wings pulled us off the ground and all he focused on was getting as high as possible. A loud roar hit our ears, causing me to look back. Aj was roaring at us from the ledge of the balcony, "Take us to Ponyville," I said in his ear loud enough for him to hear because of the wind in his ears.**

**"Why Ponyville?" he yelled back, "Won't Aj go there first?"**

**"Trust me! She just wants to calm down at this point!"**

**-Twilight-**

**"I was only talking about how we could reverse the curse on Aj is all," the purple mane pony shot at me.**

**"If she wanted to have it cured, she would've asked."**

**"She's a threat to everything and everypony in Equestria, Twilight!"**

**"How is she? She hasn't had an outburst in years!"**

**The door to the tree house barged open and Dashal was followed in by Blu and Apple, "We have a problem!" Dashal yelled.**

**"What is it?" I asked in unison with the other Twilight.**

**"Aj's gone nuts!"**

**"Oh c'mon!" I leaned my head back and stomped a foot, "What happened this time?"**

**"There was a blast in the room next to us. We were in the hallway…," she tried to find the words, but couldn't, "Making out and that's when the wall was just blasted to smithereens. I tried to calm her, but she couldn't get back her senses."**

**"Who is she after?"**

**"ME!" Dashal clutched her chest, "She's After Me And I Don't Know Why!"**

**"She's going to come here!" Twilight yelled, "We have to evacuate everypony in Ponyville before she levels the place!"**

**"NO!" Dashal bellowed, "She won't come here!"**

**"How Are You So Certain?" she snapped.**

**"Because she's going to calm herself down and if she's after me, she's going to another person to do it!"**

**"Like who?"**

**Dashal gasped one word, "Applebloom!"**

**-AB-**

**"Oh Fuck!" I yelled as Nick thrusted his cock inside of me from behind. He had his arms around my middle so I wouldn't fall forward into the water. I soon came hard and gushed my juices everywhere. The pussy tightening made his dick feel so much bigger inside me. Then I felt warmth spurt deep and hard and fast into my womb. The access spurted out into the water.**

**When he was done, a loud thud came from the forest, followed by a grunt. The grunt sounded like a beast that I've not heard in years, "Dammit!" I hit the water and pulled away from Nick and I felt his seed follow his dick out of my pussy.**

**"What is it?"**

**"Someone's angry," I waded through the water and got out. I spread my legs a little and tried to get as much cum out of my pussy as possible before drying off and throwing my clothes back on. He got out too and dried off with the towel I handed him. He too threw on his clothes and looked to where birds were flying away in fear. From behind the trees, a large hulk of a person came out of the Evertree Forest and toward the creek we just had come out of.**

**"What the fuck is that?" Nick got scared.**

**"That's Aj," I shook out as much water as I could from my hair and pulled it back, "Looks like something set her off. She came to me, so that means Dashal did something to piss her off."**

**I began walking toward her and Nick grabbed my arm, "AB, don't. I don't think it's safe."**

**"It's fine babe," I shrugged him off of me and walked slowly as Aj slowly made her way to me. Nick grabbed my arm again and Aj growled and went into defense position, "Now you've just pissed her off!" I told him whilst keeping my gaze at the now charging Aj. I pushed Nick aside and clapped my hands together. Hard. The sound wave hit Aj and caused her to stop and stumble back.**

**I stretched outward with my right hand pointing right. Calling for it, "Now what are you doing?" Nick yelled, "She's coming back!"**

**"I'm waiting for some Thor shit to happen," I told him.**

**"What are you waiting for?"**

**He got his answer when a whirring of something zipping through the air whistled and echoed. Aj slowed to a stop and a Thor inspired hammer slammed into my hand. I gripped it and smirked evilly at her, "Let's get this done big girl," I said to myself and Aj began her charge again.**

**I lunged forward and jumped up, swinging my hammer into her chin. Her head shot up and she stumbled back. I acted quick and went to her side. I swung at the back of her knee and she fell hard onto her back. Breaking the ground underneath her.**

**She got back up quickly and I chucked my gamer at her. It hit her dead square in the chest and she fell hard on her ass again. She looked at the hammer next to her and gripped it with one hand.**

**She stood and tried to pick it up. I waited a few seconds to see if she could. And by Merlin's beard, the ground indented under her feet and the handle began lifting. I charged at her and threw a punch. Hitting her in the side of the chin, her body torqued into the direction I was punching and she let go of the hammer.**

**Picking it up with ease, I swung when she regained her balance and struck her three times. All she did was stumble back and regain her balance yet again. I gasped because she was learning how to get hit and not fall down. Instead, her body bulked up and she gained another foot and her muscles bulged out more.**

**"Fuck Me!" I scorned myself.**

**"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aj roared so forcefully, I felt the wind from her breath hit me.**

**She turned her attention on Nick and charged. I threw my hammer at her and I soon regretted it. She looked just in time and caught it. She went with it a few feet before slowing to a stop. Her muscles strained just to keep it hip high off the ground. Her feat of strength was soon trumped when she launched it back at me. I slowed it down withy mind and caught it, "God help us," I whispered to myself.**

**"AB! Now might be a good time to run!" Nick yelled and began running back toward the creek. Dumbass. She can swim.**

**Before he hit the waterAj side swiped him with the back of her hand and he was launched almost thirty feet before slamming into the ground and lay there lifeless, "NIIIIIIIIIICK!" I screeched and that got the beast's attention back on me, "C'mon Then!" I yelled at her, 'What will it take to stop her?' I thought and we charged at each other.**

**She swung and I dodged under her and slid on both knees under her feet and between her legs. She whipped around and side kicked me in the chest when I stood.**

**The wind was knocked out of me and I fell back hard after a few seconds. Just the force alone caused me to turn my body sideways and puke. Pain gripped my chest as did my hand and I thought I was dying. Everything flashed white and red and my head started to ache.**

**Through my blurred vision, I saw figures surrounding Aj and ponies surrounding them. The face of my other appeared, "AB! Are you okay?" her voice seemed distant and muddled and the face of Pinkie Pie showed up, "I don't think she's able to hear me!" my mother told Pinkie as I puked again.**

**"Here," I felt something press against m lips and a fluid run into my mouth. Not wanting to choke, I swallowed it. It was dastardly bitter and it made me want to puke all over again.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Medici..."**

**...Black Out...**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Dashal-**

**I looked into the eyes of my lover. She was bound to the walls on either side of her. Her feet were chained to the floor. These chains I sadly had forged just for her. I've tested the metal until I knew it would be strong enough to handle any kind of strength she dishes out. Not even she could break out of them, but don't let me get ahead of myself. The hammer he sister fought with was inspired by the thought of Thor. The hammer she wields has been coated with countless layers of energy and magic. The only person that could possibly pick it up was her. But today proved something far more troubling. Aj's anger was getting out of hand and someone had to stop her. It took all of the Alicorns and the rest of us girls to even slow her down enough to strap on the chains and drag her down into the dungeon. She had tired herself out after a couple of hours and allowed us to have pulled her in here.**

**It hurts me to see her like this. Her pony ears have been elongated; her hair his prickled; but her eyes, her eyes went back to her normal ones with still red in the irises. She shook her head, trying to fight off whatever she was dealing with, "Let me go," she softly demanded as she struggled from her binds.**

**"Not until you're better," I told her. She looked at me with pleading eyes that just make me melt every time, "Don't give me that look," I told her.**

**"I have to be let go!" she pulled forward, "You will let me go you mewling little shit!" anger seeped back into her voice, "Before I have her kill you slowly, intimately, I will have her destroy everything you own!"**

**"Who's her?"**

**"You know of whom I speak of Rainbow Dash," she laughed evilly, "I speak of this prison I'm in called Applejack. She is mine now and you will never get her back," as she spoke I saw her canine teeth were longer and sharper.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am what lies inside of her. I am one of the nine Ancients," Aj stated, "I will find my brethren and take back what was once ours."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Freedom," Aj closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, "Oh how I've missed sweet, sweet freedom."**

**"Why'd you lose it in the first place?"**

**"We have done some evil things in our day and when we tried to make right, the people decided that we be locked away forever. We grew restless over the number of millennia. All we want is our freedom."**

**"So not giving me back my sister will make you get your freedom faster?"**

**"I guess you're right," Aj's eyes then turned back green and her other features turned back to normal.**

**Aj was freaking out now as she looked at her prison, "Not Again!" she began to cry. She struggled again and tried to break free, but couldn't.**

**"Aj, Aj, Aj," I grabbed her face with both hands and had he look at me, "What's my name?"**

**"D-D-D-Dash-sh-sh-shhhhal," she stammered, "I gotta get outta here!" she pulled inward once and she just fell limp. I heard her sobbing as I unlocked her feet first then her arms. She dropped down into a fetal position and I sat next to her. I scooted closer and placed her head into my lap, "Are you okay?"**

**She shuddered, "I saw it," she turned into my stomach, "I saw visions of your death," she cried and cried.**

**-AB-**

**I woke up in my bedroom. I mean, my actual bedroom in the Ranch house. I looked to the side and saw that I was connected to a bag if liquids via tube. The tube was connected to me by a needle and the entrance point was taped over so it would stay in place. I was also on oxygen. My chest hurt when I would inhale and coughing wasn't a delight either.**

**Applebloom was curled into a ball on a mat on the other side of the bed. She snored softly and her ears twitched in her sleep. I smiled at the cute sight. My brother Big Mac came walking in. His early fifty year old face showed wrinkles and his silver hair was combed to the side as usual. He had a change of clothes in his hand and I could tell that they were mine. He went to Applebloom and knelt beside her. Placing a hand on her head, she woke slowly, "Shift change," he quietly told her, "How was she?"**

**"Same as the last six days, quiet, but fortunately still breathing," Applebloom yawned and stretched before standing up, "She has a strong heart. You humans are such fascinating creatures I think."**

**"Yeah," Big Mac looked to me, "Look who's awake," he smiled and sat on the bed next to my legs, "Hey, AB."**

**"Hi," my voice was weaker than I wanted it to be.**

**He placed two fingers right under the right side of t chin. I counted with him all the way up to fifteen, "Sixty two beats per minute. That's a good sign."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Aj had another meltdown and she attacked Dashal, then Nick. You saved Nick at the cost of almost your life."**

**"Did she hurt anyone else?"**

**"Just a few shingles and scared the shit out of some birds is all. Nothing was destroyed, thank God."**

**"What's going to happen to her?"**

**"Dashal's with her right now and making sure that she's okay."**

**"Big Mac," a low voice came from the door. In popped the purple scaly head of Spike. He had grown into quite the dragon over the years.**

**Without turning his head, Big Mac responded, "What is it Spike?"**

**"Uh, I have the Elements of Harmony."**

**"What?" I was so confused.**

**"The Elements have been acting weird lately and I'm just in the process of moving them deep into the bowels of Canderlot."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why Canderlot? Because there is no place safer than here."**

**I just nodded, "You go on and get some rest now AB," Applebloom told me.**

**"I'm not tired. Where's Nick?"**

**"Nick is in his room. He's still shaken up about what happened," Big Mac frowned, "I'll send some one for him and have him come here. I'll be back in an hour. Don't do anything stupid okay?" all I could do was nod and he got off the bed.**

**-Twilight-**

**"Is it almost ready?" I asked the other Twilight.**

**"I think so," she looked at the glowing pink ooze that swirled inside of a test tube, "But I don't know if this will just suppress a single event at a time or if it will cure her for good."**

**"Why are you so hesitant?" I asked her.**

**"Twilight's my friend and Im not too sure taking a part of her away from her is morally right."**

**"Do you think that she wants to have that thing inside of her for the rest of her life?"**

**"I guess not. Now's only the hard part, getting her to get angry again to administer the dosage."**

**"That shouldn't be hard," I chuckled nervously.**

**"I think we should try it since she's better now," she then thought about something and I saw her blush. She focused her gaze back onto the test tube.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Oh nothing," she lied.**

**"I know when I'm lying Twilight."**

**"Okay, it's just that I'm thirty three and I don't have anyone to love. You have someone. Fluttershy has Discord."**

**"Flutters doesn't have anypony."**

**"She did I think. I think she and Discord had something between them before he left."**

**"Speaking of, I haven't seen much of her these last few months. I've seen Fluttershy, but not Flutters. I wonder where she is."**

**-Flutters-**

**I still had Discord's shirt in my drawer. I built a house deep in Evertree forest using my forest magic to do so. I had it built under the roots of the pine trees. The only way to find it is to have the power of nature to detect it. I had my first love's light blue sweater hugged tight to my chest. I smelled it and it still smelled like him. Mostly me and my tears, but still him. I loved him and still do. I've never loved anyone more than him.**

**I heard footsteps above me and I was snapped out off grief. How was someone here, at my house! I tucked the sweater under my pillow and went to a small opening in the roof. I looked through the roots and saw someone walking by, "Are you sure it's here, master?"**

**"I'm sure it is. I can smell her," another voice responded.**

**"Her?" I whispered to myself.**

**"You're a powerful being, why not just locate her?" the voice complained.**

**"Trust me, finding her without my powers will make finding her even better. I've been away for almost sixteen years Bronco."**

**The feet circled my tree and stopped at the entrance, "Here!" the lower voice exclaimed, "Open up!" a foot stomped the ground multiple times, "I know you're down there Flutters!" I gasped.**

**"You're losing your mind Master. There's no one here."**

**"I know she's down there."**

**"Why is some girl so important to you?"**

**"She's not just some girl Bronco. She's the one who gave me a second chance at life. She convinced the most stubborn person to change her mind."**

**"Who's this awe inspiring stubborn person?"**

**"Applejack," he stated boldly.**

**The other gasped, "Her name is known across all the dimensions. She's the one who took out Gods."**

**"Aye, she is and she's the one who asked me to take their place."**

**"Why didn't she take their place?"**

**"Because she wanted a family more than anything else and I respect her for that."**

**"So can we go now?"**

**"Not until my love comes out, right now! I want to lay my last good eye her pretty face."**

**I went to the entrance and opened a hole in the roof. I jumped up and went through it. I had to adjust my eyes to the sunlight and when they did, I saw Discord. He smiled at me and said, "There's my girl."**

**"Discord?" my heart leapt into my chest. I lost it, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I shook my hands violently and made small jumps like a common school girl.**

**I darted over to him and tackled him to the ground, "Master!" the kid exclaimed.**

**I planted kisses all over Discord's face, "Okay, okay," I felt his hands push me up a little, "I missed you too," he looked deeply into my eyes. I just went back to kissing him. This time, on the lips and I made this one long and passionate. I moved my body over his and just laid on top of him.**

**I broke the kiss and looked at him, "I've missed you oh so much," I look into the no longer disfigured face of his. He was handsome, which was good because that made me oh so hot for him, "I've been waiting."**

**"That's not living a full and productive life then," he joked. We stood back up and I just hugged his arm.**

**"Who's the squirt?" I looked at the ghostly figure. It was red smoke in a black robe, in humanoid form and had some kind of stone plate in the shape of a face.**

**"I happen to be his successor and you must be the famed Fluttershy?"**

**I looked up at discord, "You've been talking about me?"**

**"I love you," I gasped at his words even though I knew he did, "So of course I'm going to talk about you," I just snuggled more into his arm, "It looks as though the years have been good to you," he moved his arm away from me and moved the hand to my ass. I squeaked when he squeezed my cheek.**

**"Yeah, we all have. Especially Aj. She's the one who I think has aged the best. She still looks like she's I her early thirties. Lucky bastard."**

**"Lets go meet her then," he suggested and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead then pointed out, "You have pony ears? And a tail?"**

**"Yeah, we don't know why. We all have them. We know its because we're here in Equestria. We started looking into it, but just gave up. We just stopped wanting to know."**

**"I think you look cute with the ears."**

**I blushed hard, "Thanks."**

**-Apple-**

**"I am Seventy Four years old Blu," Blu and I sat on a bench in the meadow facing the creek, "I've seen some amazing things and I've seen some terrible things. I've also done both amazing and terrible things in my life time, but that's all behind me."**

**"And why's that?"**

**"Because I am too old to care anymore about the things I've done in my past. All I can do now is be a mother to my children."**

**"Your youngest is in her mid thirties and your oldest is fifty."**

**"What's your point?" I giggled.**

**"They're grown up and they're fine. What more could you do?"**

**"I can invest in my granddaughter," I smiled at him as I stood. He stood with me and we began walking back toward Ponyville, "I can invest in her and see what it would be like to raise a pony."**

**"She'll be turning sixteen in a month, hasn't time flown by, eh Apple?"**

**"It has," I responded. It's been over sixteen years since I've met Blu. I've tried to keep my distance, emotionally, from him because of what happened with the old Blu, but I finally have fallen. I want him to be in my life until the day I die.**

**"Apple," he said in his old hoarse voice, "I have to ask you something," I stopped and we faced each other, "Will you be mine? From now and to beyond the grave?"**

**"I think I would like that," I smiled heavily at the old pony's question.**

**"Good," he and I pressed our foreheads together, "I love you Apple."**

**"And I love you too Blu."**

**-AB-**

**I sat leaning against the backboard of the bed. Scootaloo, now just Liu, and Sweetie Belle, is now only called Bella, sat on the bed with me, "So your sister has God like status, but none of the powers?" Loo asked.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"Why'd she choose family over being a God?"**

**"Because she values family over power."**

**"And yet she's got all this power she doesn't use," Bella asked stated.**

**I shrugged as the door opened slightly and Aj's head popped in, "Can I came in?" she asked me in a small voice.**

**"Sure," even though I was mad at her for her las outrage, I had already forgiven her. I haven't seen her since I woke up three days ago.**

**She slowly walked in holding her hands and looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. She stood in silence for a few seconds and Liu spoke, "C'mon Bella, I see that this is a sister only conversation."**

**"I'll see you later AB," Bella waved me goodbye and left with Liu.**

**"What did you want to talk about?"**

**"About what happened between us?"**

**"No, you're not going to do that to yourself."**

**"I need to know how badly I fucked up from your mouth. I've heard it from everyone else. I just need to to know."**

**"You're not going to punish yourself over this Aj."**

**"I hurt my sister, how can I forgive myself?"**

**"I know what you did isn't the nicest thing in the world to do to someone, but I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that you weren't someone to fight when angry, but I did it anyway. You came to me to calm yourself and Nick was trying to protect me. You saw it as him trying to hurt me, so you went after him. Why were you angry?"**

**"I only remember a boom, then it felt as though someone poured a liter of acid into my brain," she gripped her head, "I lost control and I felt as though there was someone inside of me that I let out. And you know what I'm afraid of about letting go and losing myself like that? Do you know what scares me?"**

**"What?"**

**"I liked it," she looked at me, "Letting my rage to like that made me feel like I was reborn again."**

**'Again? What does she mean by that?'**

**"When I go into rage mode, I feel as though I'm reborn and coming up for air. When I let it control the las time, I felt as though I was reborn. No, reawakened."**

**"What are you saying?" I felt as though she was trying to say something else.**

**"I want my rage gone. Suppressed forever."**

**I gasped at this, "No, I won't let you!" I demanded.**

**"It's not your curse to demand."**

**"You're my sister and taking out that side of you might kill you!"**

**"I'll chew that food when I have to."**

**"No, I forbid you to do that!" I crossed my arms.**

**"I didn't come here to fight," she said.**

**"You came to fight the minute you decided to tell me the you were going to get rid of part of yourself!"**

**"Sorry I came then," she growled and turned to leave.**

**"Aj," I called to her when she reached the door, "Please, don't do it."**

**"I've made my decision and that's final. Scramble the council. We meet tomorrow at high noon," she said and left the door. Slamming the door shut after her.**

**-Chrissie-**

**I had to do it. It was for the greater good.**

**I faltered to my knees and dropped to the dirt. I looked around and saw what was left of Ponyville. Zombies plagued the street and now came for me. They charged and I knew this would happen. I knew that I had to act quickly.**

**Shoving the Dimensional Unit (DU) into my back pocket I stood. With the fighting techniques Pinkie and Rarity taught me, I wiped out the Zombie platoon. Breaking bones and crushing skulls. Before more could come, I ran toward the fallen Tech Centre. I knew what I needed would be there.**

**After a few minutes, I had to stop to breath. Not being able to get there on foot, I needed wheels. Looking around revealed a bike. I would've taken a car, but I know that gas has an expiration date. So this was my best option.**

**The bike was blue and thank the stars it was built for speed. I zipped and zigged and zagged through cars and zombies out of Canterlot. Behind it, I saw a dip in the ground that led to a steep cliff. Except, it wasn't a cliff; the ground had caved in and revealed something more sinister, "Acid Admins," I gasped to myself.**

**The Acid Admins were a powerful gang I assumed extinct decades ago. They were a gang that formed to overthrow those with magic since they didn't have magic themselves. Wearing purple and gold was their gang's colors.**

**They rummaged through the gravel and what was left of homes. I got off the bike and slowly backed away before I was noticed. Just then, a hand slapped itself onto my shoulder and gripped hard. I flinched and turned around, "Shhh," the hockey mask wearing figure pressed its fingers against its plastic lips, "Come with me if you want to live," the woman whispered.**

**"Why should I trust you?"**

**She pulled out a badge with three dark red apples circled around an 'A'.**

**"Apple Clan?" I asked.**

**She nodded, "Come with me," she took my hand and pulled. We ran for a couple of minutes before we came to a small out house behind a couple of houses, "In here," she looked around before opening it and shoving me inside. She came in too and kicked a wooden lever. Like an elevator, the out house dropped. After two or three seconds, it stopped and she pushed the door back open.**

**What I saw amazed me. There where blondes and redheads running around a highly technological level. Super computers, weapons, amongst other things. Every person was in a black outfit of some sorts. I've noticed that some of them that passed had badges just like the one this girl has, "What is this place?"**

**"This is the world's leading scientific headquarters," the woman took off her mask and shook her snow white hair loose, "We've detected your presence and knew your presence would be detected at the cave in."**

**"You know me?"**

**"You think I'd allow you into this place if I didn't."**

**"So, what is this place again?"**

**"This place is run by all the Apples in the world. We were called together when we detected dimensional rifts almost two decades ago. That's when we realized that Applejack was missing."**

**"Why's she so important?"**

**"She's the most important factor in keeping the peace of all the dimensions," she said and walked down a small flight of stairs to get to the center of the room where she was surrounded by people a computers, "Put up the signal deflectors," she demanded.**

**"How is she the most important?"**

**"If she dies, so does magic. If she removes the magic from within herself, magic is dead. So we invented technology that would allow us to travel to any dimension at any locations within that dimension. The government gave us money and we created more technology."**

**"Boss!" a teen girl came up to us with buzz cut hair. She looked at me and looked me up and down and blushed, "Damn! What a hottie," she smirked.**

**"Focus Bird," the blonde snapped and got her attention back.**

**"Sorry," she looked at me for a few seconds before speaking, "We have to go to Ponyland. Just a small band of our best agents to track down Aj and bring her back."**

**"What for?" she asked.**

**"She's been there too long I think that she's been missing humans very much."**

**"I've actually just came from there," they both looked at me and I showed them the DU, "Trust me when I say this, Aj isn't going anywhere. She loves it there and she has a family as well. If you're going to take her from that, you would need everyone here and more. She's not someone that's easy to take down."**

**"Why should we listen to you?" Bird asked.**

**"Because I'm the only one who knows her one weakness."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"Listen to me and you'll get your answer."**

**"Deal," the blonde shook my hand, "We are at your disposal and my name's O. This is Bird. She'll be your assistant until we leave tomorrow."**

**"I'm down with that," Bird smirked and looked at me lustfully again; making me feel very self-conscious about my body.**

**"What the hell are you looking at?" I said weaker than intended.**

**"A cute girl," Bird got in my face and kisses my nose before disappearing when I flinched at her sudden gesture.**

**"Wow, I've never seen her like that," O stated.**

**"Like what?"**

**"In love," O looked to me, "She was raped by her boyfriend and his friends years ago. She has never loved since. No even herself. So to see her liking you like that, puts glee in my heart. She see's something in you, please don't break her heart when you break he news to her," she dipped her chin and walked away.**

**I stood there until Bird came back with a bundle of clothes, "Here," she shoved them into my hands, "Follow me to the bathrooms and you can wash your hair out."**

**"This is my actual hair," I told her.**

**"What happened? You have a fight with a rainbow?"**

**"I was born with this hair," I wanted to cry. I've never had anyone tell me that they didn't like my hair, "I like my hair."**

**"Hey," she saw I was getting hurt, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay," I hugged the clothes close to me.**

**"Can I at least cut it and get it all cleaned up?" we asked.**

**"Yeah," I smiled.**

**"You have a lovely smile," she told me. I felt my cheeks burning and giggle nervously, "And a lovely laugh," I giggled louder, "C'mon," she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.**

**-Jack-**

**"Why do you have two mothers?" my friend Kior the Griffin walked next to me.**

**"Why do you ask?" I looked at him.**

**"Because it's just weird to me. All the parents I know have one dad and one mom."**

**"So there has to be one dad and one mom for there to be love?"**

**"No, I just find it weird is all," he shrugged.**

**"Anyway, are you going to the dance tonight?" I want to go and I've got a crush on Kior and really want to go with him.**

**"Na! That dance is just for royal snobs to talk about how much lesser than everypony else is."**

**"Oh, okay. Yeah, just a bunch of snobs," I looked at the ground.**

**"Did you want to go?" he asked.**

**"Sorta, but not really. Like you said, just a stupid party anyway."**

**"We can go if you want?"**

**"No, it's fine Kior. I don't have to go. I think I'll be busy anyway."**

**"Doing what?" he made me stop by standing in front of me.**

**"Why does it matter to you?"**

**"I'm your friend and I love you," his eyes went wide at his words.**

**"You what?" I blushed and his wings fidgeted.**

**"I'll see you later. I hear my mother calling me," he flapped his wings and I felt the wind brush against my cheeks when he took off into the air.**

**"Wait!" I called out to him but he just kept flying away. Not even in the direction of the castle either which is weird, since he does live at the castle.**

**-Twilight-**

**Me, the pony Twilight, Celestia, and Dashal surround a table. On it was Aj strapped to it, "Are you sure you want this?" Celestia asked.**

**"Yeah, sure," her voice shook as I picked up the needle with the cure in it. When I pointed it at her arm, "Wait, wait," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "I can't."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm thinking about what AB said and I don't think I could destroy a part of myself."**

**"But you've been waiting for this for most of your life."**

**"That was because it was just a force o destruction."**

**"What's is it to you now?"**

**She broke out of the straps with ease and shot up off the table, "I'm not going through with it."**

**"Why not? You'd rather keep this monster inside of you forever?" Dashal asked the blonde.**

**"Listen, this so called monster had also saved lives. Maybe I can control the inner demon inside of me."**

**"Like you've done with your Rage Mode?" Dashal crossed her arms, "How are you going about doing that exactly? You don't even know what it is to even begin know how to control it Aj."**

**"I can find out."**

**"How?"**

**"Meditation Springs."**

**"That's outside of the country and I set in motion that the Princess not leave this country."**

**"I second that," AB limped in on a crutch, "I don't want you leaving either."**

**"Aye," Celestia agreed, "You shan't leave."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because who knows what dangers lurk outside Equestria my love," Dashal took her by the hand, "Im just looking out for you is all."**

**"Then why not come with me? All of you."**

**"Them who would be left in charge?" Celestia asked.**

**"Princess Luna of course. She's the one who knows Equestria just as well as we do, if not more. "**

**"I can attest to that," Celestia smiled, "I've seen her extensive knowledge put into work. Besides, she's the one I go to when I'm stuck on something."**

**"I'm still hesitant about leaving Equestria," I said, "I mean, who's going to watch over Jack?"**

**"She's old enough to watch over herself," Dashal got defensive, "She can handle herself. She was taught well."**

**"Fine, but here's the next question: when are we going to leave?"**

**"If we leave tomorrow, we will be at Meditation Springs by week's end. I'll stay there for only three days and we can come back."**

**"What would I tell Nick?"**

**"Bring him along if you want." **


	18. Coming To Meditation Springs

**-Aj-**

**We have finally made it to Meditation Springs that is located in the middle of Monk Country. The Monks here were kinda shocked to see what creatures had arrived. The Phillies had surrounded us and asked us so many questions, but we were pleased to tell them. The older ones stood back to allow the young ones to question us. The Earth Ponies here are so sweet and cute.**

**The sound of a gong echoed off the monastery's walls and the ponies fell silent. I heard the sound of slow clops hitting the brick flooring. We all turned our head to see an old shaking pony. I automatically knew that this pony was the head Monk and should pay him much respect.**

**The other ponies moved aside for him as they bowed and he made his way to us, "Who are these magnificent creatures?" his voice was low and regal.**

**I stood back up and bowed to him along with the others, "My name is Applejack sir and I am a human. I come with my family in hopes to partake in your Meditation Springs."**

**"Why does an already overflowing cup wish to be filled even more?"**

**"Trust me, my cup is empty."**

**"You're cup is overflowing with that of pure energy young one."**

**"This overflow you speak of I do not know."**

**"Come with me Applejack, I wish to show you something," he then looked to my friends, "Make sure that her friends are well taken care of. Get their bodies cleaned and filled and their clothes washed."**

**"Yes master," the ponies bowed their heads and I followed the Monk toward the monastery.**

**"You are a very strange brand of creature Applejack."**

**"Here in this world, yes I am."**

**"I've caught wind of your name. The elements of the Earth chant it."**

**"All good things I hope. Hehe," I chuckled nervously.**

**"You fight fiercely for those you care about and with much aggression. Why?"**

**His question kinda threw me off, "Wouldn't you?"**

**"I would've tried a calmer and more neutral approach."**

**"The demons I've faced never called for peace my Monk friend."**

**"Please, call me Sage."**

**"As in wisdom?"**

**"As in the spice. It's a rare plant around these parts and I gotta cutie mark doing what my father, Spice, did. Making sure that Sage doesn't go extinct."**

**"Maybe I can help with that. I'm a farmer, or used to be."**

**"A royal member gardens?"**

**"Yeah, I used to farm in my old world."**

**"You seem to miss farming," he said.**

**"I do. Ever since I became Princess, I haven't had time to do all the farming things I'd like to do. It's doing this amendment or this mediation or making sure that no one infringes our borders. *sigh* Sometimes, I wish things were the way they were before I got here. Where it was just me and my sister at the farm living the simple life."**

**"If that wish were to come true, then you wouldn't have found love, Princess."**

**"How do you know I'm in love?"**

**"Your love is so strong and so vibrant, a blind pony can see it. You dying would be the least of all thing you'd do for this pony."**

**Knowing what he meant, "Yeah, I would. I love her so much."**

**"That's good," he nodded slowly and we made it to the doors of the monastery. The ponies that were near rushed over to open the wooden doors.**

**"You're not surprised that I'm in love with a girl."**

**"Love is love to me. Doesn't matter who it's given to or received by. All that matters is that the love between two ponies is real and pure. That's what you have here."**

**We went inside the brick building and it was just beautiful. It looked as though a forest had sprouted up out of nowhere. The roof was gone and the trees where stretching last the sky. I don't know how I could've missed it. All the Unicorn ponies around were talking as they picked fruits and vegetables from the smaller plants, "This is amazing."**

**"If you think this is amazing, just wait until later**

**tonight. This evening, I will have you at Meditation Springs," gloating hinted his voice.**

**"Where are we going now?" I asked as again, the smaller ponies came to surround me and began asking me questions I've already been asked.**

**"We are going to the Prophecies Applejack. Once you're done being ripped from your patience of course."**

**I sat down and crossed my legs, "What are you?" a little yellow Philly put her tiny hooves into my lap. Her big green eyes almost matched mine.**

**"I'm a human."**

**"Human? What's human?"**

**"I am of course," I laughed. I lifted my hand to try and let her it she flinched and backed away, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"**

**"What are those?" she sniffed my hand.**

**"This is called a hand. I use it to pick up and hold stuff with."**

**She stepped forward and sniffed it again. She looked at her hoof, "Is it like this?"**

**"No, but this is," I lifted my foot, "This is what I call a foot. Something I walk on."**

**"What are these?" she placed her hooves on my breasts.**

**"Breasts," I laughed again and gently pushed her off, "It's what only female humans have."**

**"Why?"**

**"To feed out young of course."**

**"Wow," she looked lower, "What are these?" she pointed to the three apples stacked on top of each other on my belly.**

**"These apples are my Cutie Mark."**

**"Humans have Cutie Marks?" a green Unicorn Philly walked up to me.**

**"Yeah. Ours are usually here on out hips," I pointed to my right one, "But I'm different than the other humans, sadly, so my Cutie Mark is here."**

**"Why are you sad about being different?" he asked.**

**"Because I'm treated differently."**

**"Anyway kids," Sage interrupted. Seeing that I was getting a little disheartened, "Princess Applejack has to go."**

**"You're a Princess?" a few exclaimed in unison.**

**"Yes I am and I'm very busy at the moment. I'll come back later," I told them and they scoffed in disappointment as I walked away with Sage.**

**We walked down the forest like walkway until we curved left and came up to another door. He pushed it open and I followed him in. The room was empty aside from the paintings that sprawled the walls. Looking around, I noticed a figure in each segment of each picture. It was a humanoid figured garbed in orange fighting off what looked like human cars and trucks, "What's the meaning of this?" I asked out of fear.**

**"This is the prophecy Applejack. You are meant to save us from our own apocalypse."**

**"You must mean some pony else. Not me."**

**"Look closer at the humanoid in the pictures Princess," I did and saw that the humanoid had yellow flowing hair, "You were meant so come and save us."**

**"You must mean somepony else," I repeated, "I've already done my part. Besides I'm too old; I have a family; my country needs me to run it, not to out on some death wished excursion."**

**"The prophecy says that a human with yellow hair and garbed in orange, shall defeat this new evil. The evil will be known to be near when the chosen one has come to the monastery."**

**"I'm not going to do it. I have too much to live for Sage."**

**"If you don't save us from this evil, there won't be anything to live for afterwards."**

**"But why me?"**

**"Because you're the one who's life was selected to bare the burden for all of us. Your heart is the purest out of anypony's."**

**"I am not pure of heart. I just beat the hell out I my sister just recently!"**

**"Were you in your right mind set?"**

**"No, but it doesn't matter my mind set! I hurt my sister and... and..."**

**"And what? You don't want to fight to run the risk of hurting her?"**

**"Exactly. If there's this so called prophecy I'm supposed to fulfill, why should I be the only one to fight."**

**"Because it the circumstances will only allow only you to make the decision, Princess."**

**"I'll go through with it then, but don't expect me to try my hardest."**

**"Oh you will. It's in your nature."**

**-Chrissie-**

**"Where is Applejack?" O barked at Princess Luna.**

**"Obviously not here. Besides, why should I tell you? You have everypony here in cages and guns to their heads. I'll die before telling you where she is."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"She won't go back to her old world. Especially now that you threaten this one."**

**"You're just a bunch of talking fairy ponies who think they are better than humans. It's quite cute."**

**"We're better than you," Princess Luna snapped, "We didn't come to your world and start blowing... shit, up," she didn't like using profanity, that was clear, but Aj kinda got to her. She was too mad to keep her royal dignity about her.**

**"That's true, but you all didn't give me what I wanted."**

**"When Aj comes back, you'll get what's coming to you. She'll destroy everything and everypony of your kind. Not giving a damn about your army. Especially since you've wounded her daughter."**

**"That orange pony is her daughter?" O began laughing hysterically, "She's lost it! She had fucking lost it! She's been living here too long and I need to take her away!"**

**"On behalf of Princess Aj, Equestria, and myself... Fuck you," Princess Luna snorted, "When Aj comes back my dear," she looked to me and got in my face, "You will suffer more than anyone. You've betrayed her greatly."**

**"I've done nothing but help. Aj needs to come back to the land of the humans. This place isn't good to her."**

**"How do you figure that?"**

**"She's adopted a pony as her own and that stupid tail of hers. She's becoming something she's not supposed to be."**

**"So being a hero isn't something she's supposed to be?"**

**"How is forsaking her own race for some stupid animals make he a hero?" O growled at me. **

**"She didn't forsake anyone. She chose to help those in need. We Apples have been taught that. Maybe you're the bad guy here!"**

**"How am I the bad guy?" she got in my face and placed her hands on her hips. **

**"Because you've caged up all those Aj cares about to try and find her. The best and easiest way was just to ask and wait for her. I'm sure these ponies might've accommodated us until her arrival."**

**"There's no time to make friends Chrissie. All we came for is Aj."**

**"And now you've come for her rage," Princess Luna laughed, "She is going to have her way with you and trust me on this, you won't like it very much."**

**"Why so cocky?" O snapped at her, "You're going to be my first kill," she smirked. **

**"Good, kill me. Killing me is better than seeing Aj rip you shreds," Princess Luna was courting death and she seemed to love it. **

**O pulled out a gun and pointed it between Princess Luna's eyes, "I hope your bags are packed."**

**On instinct, I gave O three light jabs. One to her rib cage, the second to left shoulder joint, and the third was two fingers jabbing her in the neck. Her body went rigid when she dropped the gun. I hit her in the chest for a fourth blow and she fell back. Her body seized and twitched, "What did you do to her?" Princess Luna asked. **

**"I shocked her nervous system. She's seizing and now... her joints have locked and she's unconscious," I explained. **

**"Can you cure her?"**

**"If I wanted. But I want to allow her body to recorrect itself all on its own."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's be tortuously painful and slow for her," I knelt beside hr head and stated, "For the greater good, I am assuming command of the army. In Apple Tradition, you keep what you kill," I stood back up and looked out onto the faces of the humans and caged ponies. We stood in the throne room, the sunlight poured in and greeted my face, "We are all Apples humans which means you know the rules."**

**They all knelt down to one knee, "Master!" they all said in unison. **

**"Release these ponies from their cages at once!"**

**The humans began doing as I said. Within minutes, all the ponies in the room were freed, "I want all humans outside now! Take this pile of shit with you!" I kicked O's side and I heard a moan of agony. **

**-Dashal-**

**Again, I had my lips mashed against the lips of my blonde lover. We made sure that we weren't anywhere near any walls. We were naked in the 'Couples Only' section of Meditation Springs. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and hers were around my neck. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I sucked on it. **

**I pressed her against a crag as we moaned I to each other's mouths. I groped her breasts and that really drove her wild, "...more..." She quietly groaned. I gripped them harder and kissed her harder. She shuddered the way I liked; signifying that I was doing a good job. So I moved my lips to one of her breasts and suckled on it, "Dash!" she moaned and ran her hand through my hair. I rolled her other nipple through my index finger and thumb and she moaned again. **

**I felt her hand feel up my back before moving my ass and pulled me closer. In the process, she moved her thigh in between my legs and pressed it against my pussy. As I tended to her breasts, she moved my hips back and forth. Making my clit grind up against her. **

**We went back to kissing and just held each. After a few minutes, Aj lowered herself to hip level and kept her eyes on me. She lifted a leg and kissed my clit. I moaned when she did and she then pushed her tongue into my pussy. I gasped. **

**She wrapped her arm around my propped up leg and just went to town on me. I yelped when she scooped up my other leg and rested me on her shoulders. She waded through the waist deep waters and rested me on a rocky bench. She knelt back in front of me and spread open my pussy lips to stick her tongue back in. I pressed myself against a rock that rested behind me and moaned her name. **

**Her tongue wormed its way to the back and almost hit my gspot, "There!" I moaned, "So fucking close!" lust began to fill my head and make me go nuts. I was so close to cumming, yet Aj was trying to torture me by keeping me from getting off, "Where?" she asked. **

**I looked down and I looked into those primal eyes of hers. She wanted me to beg. She wanted me go crazy, "You damn know where!" I told her. **

**"If you're going to be all snippy," she backed away, "I guess we're done here."**

**"No," I wrapped my legs around her neck to keep her in place, "I'm sorry, I just have to cum. I'm soooo close!"**

**"If you want to cum," she pulled away from my legs and straddled me, "You'd have to make me feel good too."**

**I laid back on the bench and her hips soon straddled my face. I looked at her pretty pink lips and the scent of her sex was better than ever. I hugged her hips and pulled her in so I could taste her honey tasting pussy. I drove my tongue in and she did the same for me. We both moaned into each other I didn't find this to be fair. I was already close to cummimg and I knew she has a really good stamina. So making her cum is a feat of strength only I could accomplish. I felt her push two fingers into my hole and curl, "Oh fuck!" her calloused fingers ground against my sweet spot as I felt her lips wrap around my clit. **

**She hummed happily and I soon mimicked her. I sucked on her clit and drove two fingers inside of her. Her pussy hugged my fingers tighter as I wriggled them inside of her. She kept hitting my cum button and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. **

**Electricity began flowing through my body and my moans and whimpers became louder and more frequent, "Right there! Right there!" I let to of her clit to say, "Please! Make me cum! Make Me Fucking Cum!"**

**Without a word, she plunged another finger inside of me and moved them at a rougher pace. She moved off of me and got in between my legs again. She placed them on her shoulders and shoved her three fingers back inside of me again. I gripped her hair as she was bringing me to climax, "You're just flowing down here," she told me. I looked down in time to see her start to lap up all my juices, "You also taste so good."**

**"What about making you feel good?" I mewed. **

**"We can worry about that later. For now," she kissed my clit, "It's all about you," she said that with much passion and primal lust, "I'm going to make you cum hard!"**

**She shoved a fourth digit into me, "Aaaaaaaah! It's too much!" I moved my hands to my breasts and began kneading them, "Of fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum!"**

**"Then cum for me," she managed to fit her whole hand inside of me and make a fist. **

**"Uuuuuuuuuugh!" was all I could say. My mind was going numb with lust as she began pumping her fist in and out of me. My body immediately went limp as lust clung heavily to every fiber of my being. Her knuckles hit my gspot hard and fast and made me so close to cumming, "I'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm cumming... I'm Cu-aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh Fuck Applejack!" I gripped her hair and curled my legs back; forcing them to press against her shoulder blades as I came. The electrical energy within me flowed to my pussy and just burst like a dam. It just jumped out of me as though it was trying to attack Aj, "APPLEJACK! I'M FUCKIN' CUMMING! I AM FUCKING CUMMING! AAAAARG!" with one final wave of release I collapsed. I shuddered as I rolled to my side and curled into a fetal position. I continued to wriggle and writhe in pleasure. **

**Aj hung over me and lowered her now soaked with m juices to my face. I licked her arm clean with her help. I tasted myself and I had a different but amazing taste than she did as usual. **

**"That was amazing," I told her. Aj laid behind me and laid an arm over my waist. **

**"I love Meditation Springs," she kissed the side and back of my neck, "I love you Dashal."**

**"I love you too," the warm air made me so sleepy and I fell asleep. **

**-Chrissie-**

**I stood in the throne room with Princess Celestia, "I want to thank you again for saving us," she smiled. **

**"You are most certainly welcome Princess," I bowed to her, "All in a day's work."**

**"Do you think Aj and the rest of the gang had a good trip?"**

**"I don't know. They're not back yet. They should be back in two weeks or so."**

**"So, tell me more about this Apple Family Tradition," Princess Luna sat in the throne chair in the middle. **

**"A long time ago, in the era of war, the Apple clan was actually a combination of multiple families that all married into the Apple Family. The ones that married in converted their lives to farming and upholding the Apple name. Granny Smith was the Patriarch at the time when we set in motion the Apple Clan. She was elected by all of us to lead us into battle and amongst other things. One rule that had been passed down since before she was born, a rule that she enforced: You Keep What You Kill."**

**"I still don't understand."**

**"That's because I haven't explained the meaning," I smiled at her, "This is just the generalized rule with multiple definitions. The definition that occurred with my cousin O, was over title and power. When another person takes down a person of power in our family, we get their status, their power, the loyalty of those under them, and whatever land he or she owns."**

**"Oh I get it," she giggled, "Is that why you took her down?"**

**"Precisely."**

**"Where do you have your loyalties?"**

**"I have them to Aj. Whatever she wants to do, I'll do my best to follow through on them."**

**"What if there's some humans that are still loyal to O?"**

**"They'll be dealt with accordingly."**

**"But this is your family...," she seemed but and confused. **

**"Aye, they are. And we as a family should be looking out for what our family deems important. Aj values living here with her family and leading this nation to prosperity and peace; O wishes to threaten that balance. Something I cannot allow. O craves power and I took it from her. No doubt in my mind she'll seek vengeance." **

**"Are you worried?"**

**"A little," I shrugged, "She's a very brilliant woman."**

**"Well, don't fear. You have the full weight if Equestria and the full wrath of Applejack behind you. Does O know about Aj's evil side?"**

**"I don't think so. I hope not, it'd be better for me I she didn't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because if O decides to fight back, she'd have a thing of two to learn about Aj."**

**"Ma'am! Ma'am!" we heard shouted behind me. **

**"Piss off!" Bird shouted when I turned around, "Chrissie, can we talk?" she asked me. **

**"Sure," I looked at her because she looked as though she has been through something, "What is it?"**

**She just grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We went out of the Throne Room and down the hallways. After a few minutes, I just got fed up with her not saying anything; so I stopped and yanked her back. She was pulled into me with my hand on her hips and her hands on my forearms, "What's going on?" our faces were just inches apart. **

**"I just, uh, uh...," she whispered hoarsely and swallowed hard, "I, uh... I just...!" without warning I pulled her closer to me and kissed her, "We're cousins," she pulled away and whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this..."**

**"I've checked our family files, your family and my family were married in because of two people. We're the Fringers of the family. It's okay," I told her. **

**We kissed again, "Good."**


	19. Leaving Meditation Springs

A/N: I want to apologize to my readers about the length of this story. I know it's kinda long, but it's still a good chapter nonetheless. There is a lot of sexual scenes in this chapter. Only like, three. It could've been four, but I'm saving that for another time. I also want to thank Hero again for being such a awesome and amazing fellow writer. I do recommend reading "HIS" stories.

P.S: This story does consist of human x pony sex scenes and a lot more sex scenes. Read at your own risk. It's nothing too bad, but if you don't like, don't read.

**-Aj-**

**I sat on a rock deep within the Springs. Legs crossed; hands on knees; mind cleared. I focused onto inner rage and why it is the way it is.**

**I imagined myself sinking deeper into the depths of my mind. Memories flashed past my eyes. From recent all the way to old. I thought of my friends and family, then I thought of the Zombie world, now of my mother. I thought of her when I was just a little girl. Then receiving the news that she was dead. The pain of it all came back up. I know she's alive and well, but the painful memory of her faked death still haunted me. Pushing it aside, I went deeper into my mind until it turned black again and I hit some kind of invisible barrier.**

**'I see you have finally found me,' I heard a low growl in my mind.**

**'Who are you?'**

**'I am the beast that has been sealed inside of you since your birthing Applejack.'**

**'What?'**

**'Celestia needed a host for me to belong to, because I was evil.'**

**'What about now?'**

**'Since being locked away inside of you, I've learned the value of life. You have taught me that.'**

**'How come I don't believe you?'**

**'You have no reason to, but please, give me a chance. You've given Discord a chance.'**

**'That's because Flutters believed in him. What do you have?'**

**'I have you.'**

**'What are you talking about?'**

**A flash of orange erupted from the darkness, forcing me to open my eyes. I clutched my heart because it was racing. In front of me say an orange colored ghost. It was some kind of feral humanoid mongoose with an elongated bushy tail, "I am called Hinoto, Applejack," he spoke to me.**

**"What are you?"**

**"I am you and you are me. When you first released your anger. Fully. You've created an unbreakable bond between us."**

**"That still doesn't answer my question," I growled at him, "What are you?"**

**"The last of a dying breed of animals. My kind used to coexist with the humans before the humans of my time saw me and my race as a threat. They killed most of us and in return, we killed hundreds of thousands of humans. I am not proud of what I've done, for I loved the humans. But when they took away the love of my life; I snapped. I kept killing and killing. That was until they figured out how to deal my essence within a human of pure heart. Being transferred down the line of pure hearts, trying to take me, they just gave up. My essence was trapped inside a tomb. After a few scores of years I figured out how to be released. The day I escaped was the day you were born. Celestia found me and bound me to your body. I didn't like it at first, but what came next really hit home for me. You taught me that no matter how hard knocks you down, always get back up. That lesson was taught to me when you thought your mother died. You could've stayed down, but you didn't," Hinoto smiled, "You got back up and began running again."**

**"Now I believe you," I felt his emotions in my heart as mind and they were oh so real, "Are you the reason why I go batshit crazy when I'm mad?"**

**"Yes and I'm the reason why you can't really control it much. You thought you could, but... I'm sorry," he looked down at his lap in shame, "If you release me, all the power I have will stay within you. You will have full control over your angry side. All I ask is that you free me."**

**"How would I do that?"**

**"You're in control of my freedom young Applejack, command and it shall be done."**

**"How do I know you don't have some evil plot afoot?"**

**"If that were the case, I would've had your sister and everyone killed the last time you got angry."**

**"Why didn't you?" I growled at him.**

**"Because I want to get in your good graces is all. Freedom is something that I want too much to squander."**

**"Well then," I smiled at him, "Hinoto, you are free!"**

**The orange hue around burst and his fur became brown all the way around. His forest green pants I soon noticed. His big bushy tail wagged happily as he looked at his hands, "I'm free? I'm free... I'm free!"**

**We both stood and his ears moved as he looked at the sky. He stretched his arms to the big blue sky with his eyes closed and inhaled sharply, "I am free," he refocused his attention on me, "Thank you..."**

**"What are you going to do now?"**

**His brow furrowed, "I don't know. I haven't thought this far ahead."**

**"We're going back to the castle in a few days, maybe you can come with us," I looked at his whole body. Large broad shoulders covered in fur. His bulging muscles along his arms that connected to large four fingered hands. His chest narrowed to his hips that were covered by his shorts. Sprouting from the bottom of his shorts were short powerful legs with padded bottom paws. Looking back up to his eyes, I noticed that the black band of fur covering them almost concealed a scar that lined vertically of his right eye. His eye was sealed shut and I just felt sorry for him for some odd reason.**

**"Please," he covered his scarred eye with a hand. I looked away and just looked at the water to my left.**

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**"It's okay," his voice seemed calmer and more human, "It's a long story that I'll be willing to tell you when we have time. Lets just get back home."**

**-AB-**

**Finding the highest reaching tree I could find, I had climbed it as far as I could go and rested on a branch. The Springs made me realize something about myself. I miss my old friends Bella and Liu. I wish I could talk to them. They've been busy helping the Cutie Mark Crusader school. I wish I could just take a day off from guard training to just spend time with them. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell have found their Cutie Marks and has vowed to help other ponies find theirs.**

**"Hey," I heard Dashal's voice and the sound of rustling leaves. I looked to my right and saw the rainbow haired girl climbing up to my branch. She jumped from the branch next to me and landed perfectly and with much practice onto my branch. She sat in front of me and sat with her legs crossed facing me, "You've been here for a few hours now, everything okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my old gang, the Cutie Mark Crusaders."**

**"You three were so cute. Always so determined to find your Cutie Marks," she chuckled.**

**"You and everyone else found yours with such ease."**

**"That's because we just decided to do things that we loved and we were good at. Mine was always being lightning fast and Aj's was the obvious. Apple farming."**

**"Do you think you're still Sonic Fast?"**

**"I don't know. I've never had a reason to hit that kind of speeds."**

**"I think you should try it."**

**"Eh, I dunno," she shrugged, "I'm not as young as I used to be. I was in my teens when I figured out how to hit Sonic Speeds. Last time I went that fast I was in my early twenties. I could pull something if I wen that fast again."**

**"You're only, like, what? Fifty?"**

**"Watch it," she playfully pushed my shoulder, "I'm not that old. I'm only forty-five."**

**"I was close," I laughed with her, "So, do you want to find out? I do. I think you could get that fast."**

**"I could try," she shrugged, "But I'm quite certain that I can't hit those speeds again."**

**"Ten gold coins says that you can."**

**"Double that if I can't," she stretched out a hand.**

**"Deal," I shook her hand.**

**"So, how are you and Nick?"**

**"We are fine," I saw her cock and eyebrow, "Oh, you mean how are we sexually. We manage. He just seems not that into it anymore. I think he's just getting intimidated more and more of me."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"He's surrounded by women that have all these powerful roles. You and Aj run a kingdom; Rarity's the world's leading fashion designer; Twilight travels the internationally teaching science; and Pinkie has international bakers and ponies coming to Sugarcube corner just to try her food and learn from her. What does he do? He just makes sure that Canterlot's well maintained. He's basically the Head Faculty and Facility Manager. Making sure that everyone gets to where they need to go in time. He's just so depressed."**

**"His role is important," she looked at me with understanding.**

**"Yeah, but he doesn't see that," I hugged my knees and leaned against the trunk of the tree, "I've tried to get him to understand his role, but he just wants more is all."**

**"AB!" Nick popped out of nowhere and dropped into the branch to my left panting heavily, "Whew! He! *cough! cough* Ack! Whew!" he tried to catch his breath. I saw a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand, "I tried catching Dashal before she climbed up. Whew! I cannot climb a tree to save my life," he lifted his hand and showed me the parchment, "Read this. It's about Canterlot."**

**I grabbed it from his hand and unfurled it, "What does it say?"**

**"It's from Spike!" I exclaimed, "Humans have invaded Equestria and they need immediate rescue!" I handed her the parchment and she read it.**

**"We have to go!" Dashal folded up the paper and shoved it in her pocket as she stood.**

**"Give me a minute," Nick sucked wind, "I need to rest."**

**"No time Nick!" I told him and began climbing back down the tree.**

**"Oh c'mon!" Nick yelled.**

**-Aj-**

**Hinoto and I have made it back to the Monastery and the monks seemed to have become defensive and mean, "What's he doing here?" one of the Gurus came up to me and spat.**

**"He's okay, he's friendly."**

**"Mongoose are never friendly. They will deceive you into thinking they."**

**"No, he's my friend. To question his loyalty is questioning my judgement. Are you questioning my judgement?"**

**"No Princess," his voice grew smaller, "I'm sorry."**

**"Okay then," I dipped my chin and she left.**

**"There's a lot I have to make up for. My race is known throughout all dimensions for not being the good guys."**

**"How does everyone know about the dimensions?"**

**"They're mentioned throughout all histories of dimensional traveling. That's how the Gods have traveled to each land across these many realities."**

**"Okay," I shrugged and rolled eyes, "Whatever. Lets just go," I grabbed his fuzzy hand and pulled him along.**

**We finally made it to the treehouse that I and Dashal had been staying in. To much my shock, Dashal and everyone else were packing up their belongings, "What's going on here?"**

**"We have received a letter from Canterlot," Dashal shoved the last bit of article of clothing into her bag before looking up, "Meet a new friend?" she asked as she buckled the straps.**

**"My name is-!"**

**"Yeah I did, but that's not the answer I'm looking for."**

**Dashal stood up and pulled a folded up piece of yellowed paper, "Read this."**

**I read it, "How is this even possible?"**

**"Don't know," Dashal went back to her messenger bag and slung it across her chest, "But we have to get back nonetheless."**

**-Apple-**

**"Are you okay?" I asked Jack as I sat in a chair next to a cot. He wounds were great, but they were healing well and have closed up mostly over the course of almost two weeks. I was so angry at the people who hurt her. I would've done something myself but two things, I was just too old and Chrissie said that she has a plan that would bring more heat than I could ever imagine to those bastards.**

**"I'm fine Granny Apple. Just a little shaken is all," she lifted her head a little to get a better look at me, "No need to worry about me."**

**"I'm your grandmother and I have the right to worry. I can't even imagine how your mothers would react to this. Knowing Aj, she's going to level everything and everyone in her path."**

**"She doesn't need to worry."**

**"Telling her not to worry is like telling her to not be a parent. She's your mother and has the right to be worried," she laid her head back down and we were silent for a few seconds, "Listen, Jack, I know Aj and Dashal aren't your real parents, but you have to know that they love you like you're their child. You are their child. Despite the difference in species."**

**"I know, but what kind of monsters just leave their child defenseless."**

**"Don't be too hard on them," I remembered the day I had to abandon my kids for the greater good, "They may have had good intentions."**

**"Like you did?" she smiled.**

**"Yeah, like me. I left, to protect them and maybe, just maybe, they did the same for you."**

**"Yeah, maybe you're right."**

**I stroked her mane, "So, anyone new in your life? Do you have a boyfriend?"**

**"No," she blushed, "I don't. But there is this one griffin boy Kirion I've had my eye on."**

**"Oh really? I've never taken you to fancy a griffin."**

**"He's very nice and I really do like him. I know he likes me; it's just that he and I are too shy to tell each other our feelings."**

**Before I could speak, "Excuse me?" a female nurse pony walked up to us, pushing a tray with medicine and a bottle of ointment on it, "Visiting hours are over and I have to give Princess Jack her medicine."**

**"Okay," I told her then looked back at the orange mare, "I'll see you tomorrow," I stroked her head one more time before leaving.**

**I walked out the main entrance of the infirmary and saw Blu to my left sleeping whilst standing. His head was leaned against the wall, "Blu?"**

**He woke with a start, "Huh? What happened?"**

**"You fell asleep," I giggled.**

**"I know," he smiled back at me, "These old bones need a lot of rest for some reason."**

**"I know the feeling," I slung my arm over his back and began walking with him.**

**"What are you thinking about?" he asked.**

**"Just the two of us is all."**

**"What about us?" his wings fidgeted a little.**

**"We're over seventy years old and I was just wondering how much longer we have."**

**"You're thinking about doing something childish aren't you?"**

**"What would we do that is childish? We're too old to do anything," I joked.**

**"We may be in our seventies, but we still have some life in our old bones. So, what did you have in mind?"**

**"Maybe," I was nervous and embarrassed at what I wanted from him, "I dunno, I'm just..."**

**He slowed to a stop, "I think I know what you're wanting, but are you sure?" his big blue eye looked at me.**

**"I am sure," I blushed, "I want to do this before I get too old."**

**-Aj-**

**"Hello cousin," Chrissie greeted my and I hugged my cousin.**

**"Hello Aj, good to see you," she pulled away then looked to Hinoto, "A Mongoose? I thought they were all wiped out."**

**"All but one. He's the one who gave me my powers. He has had a long difficult life and I'll explain more later Chrissie. But I can tell you this, he's a friend. He means us no harm."**

**"I'll keep a wary eye out for him all the same. I'll give him a chance because you've said so."**

**"So what's up about all the humans coming here?"**

**"Well, you see," she clapped her hands together, "I went back home using your mom's DU to get supplies for Derrick's machine and to get what I needed to help you try and overcome your angry side. Along the way, I ran into Apple Headquarters."**

**"They're still around, I thought they had gone inert," I was really surprised.**

**"Apparently not. O took me back to base and hen we were teleported here. She wanted to come and take you away from this world. In the process," Chrissie paused, "When we told her that you were out of the country on business, she got upset and..."**

**"And what? What did she do?"**

**"When I say this, please, keep calm. Even you Dashal," she looked to the rainbow haired human.**

**"What did she do?" Dashal growled.**

**"She caged all the ponies and tortured Jack for information about your whereabouts," she closed her eyes.**

**"Jack-Jack? She hurt my little girl?" I felt my anger boil and fester, "Where is she now?" I said through gritted teeth.**

**"She's in the infirmary at the moment."**

**I dropped my bag and just ran toward the castle. The guards at the door stood erect, "Princess!" they said in unison and tried opening the door for me, but I moved to fast and pushed the double doors inward. I continued down the main corridor until I saw stairs on either side winding upward like a DNA strand. I jumped up and landed on the overpass. I hung right and just ran to the infirmary. I pushed past the door into a white room.**

**Jack was doing some exercises with other patients, "Jack!"**

**She looked to me, "Mommy!" she limped as she walked with bandages around her hooves and legs.**

**I dropped to my knees and slid a little. When I stopped I took her into my arms, "My baby, I am so sorry. I should not have left you here," I held her head in my hands and looked at her bandage covered wounds, "I will kill every living creature that had taken part in hurting you."**

**"Mom! I'm fine. Really!"**

**"You're in this hospital because I left you all alone. Defenseless."**

**"My poor baby," Dashal dropped to her knees next to me.**

**"Guys, I'm okay. Seriously," she smiled, "You didn't know that this was going to happen."**

**"It doesn't matter," Dashal stated, "We will make this right," she ran her hands over the bandages, "Looks like you need new bandages and some rash ointment."**

**"Why rash ointment?"**

**"It has a healing agent that acts as a skin binding agent to help fight against inflammation and also fights against infection. Judging by your metabolic rate, size, and age, you would need hemoglobin replacement," she began spitting out a long list of medical terms in a fast rate.**

**"Dashal?"**

**"You would also need a possible marrow replacement surgery," she stood up and began pacing the floor telling herself all the things she thinks she needs. When in reality, she was just being more of a protective parent than I was.**

**"Dashal!" she stopped and looked at me, "You're acting as though she's been playing in a Rust Field."**

**"She's my daughter and I just want to take all the cautious option available," she stammered.**

**"She can walk, which means that she's healed enough to where she doesn't need all that medical crap."**

**"I'm freaking out right now Aj!" she shook her hands before running them through her hair, "My daughter has been tortured and I just... Rrrrrrrrr!" she paced the floor in a circle, trying to calm down.**

**"What do propose we do?"**

**"What you've suggested... kill them... kill them all," she waved a hand at each statement, "Kill, every, last, one of them," she pressed her fingers against her temples and made small circular motions, "Decimate all of them."**

**"Then so be it," I stood.**

**"Moms?" we looked at our child, "Please don't fight. Don't allow them to bring them down to their level."**

**"Why not?" Dashal and I asked in unison.**

**"Because they'll just beat you with experience."**

**"You speak wisdom Jack," Dashal said with a smile, "But in this case, you were harmed. An act that shall be met with death."**

**"There was a line that has been crossed," I said as Chrissie and the rest of the gang ran up to us, "We will have our revenge upon the ones that have dared to hurt our daughter. Chrissie?"**

**"Yes Princess!" she stepped forward and saluted me.**

**"Get all the Apples gathered up in the throne room at once. AB!" the redhead stepped forward, "Inform the guards. Have them escort the Apples. Make sure that the Apples are searched before moving. I will be in the Throne Room in three hours."**

**"Yes ma'am," AB bowed as did Chrissie and they left together.**

**"Rarity," I looked to the purple haired woman. She had on glasses and had pins sticking out of her purple hair bun, "I want you to make me an outfit. Make it a Warrior Princess outfit. I want you to spare nothing in making it. Do the same for Dashal."**

**"Really?" she got so excited, "I've only dreamed to hear those words. I already have a few designs drawn out."**

**"Pinkie, I want you to be in charge of making a banquet for this evening. Like Rarity, go all out in planning it."**

**"What about me?" Twilight asked when the two girls ran off.**

**"I want you to go to Celestia and I want you two to figure out how to make the best fireworks. I want them to echo through the halls of all the dimensions about how spectacular they were."**

**"Right!" she saluted me and ran off.**

**"Aj?" I turned to Dashal, "Are you feeling okay?"**

**"I want to celebrate being reunited with my family after I have dealt with the monsters who harmed our daughter. You, for right now, I want you to just stay with me until after the sentencing. After that, I'll give you your next assignment."**

**Three Hours Later...**

**-Aj-**

**I was seated in my throne with Jack sitting on my left and Dashal on my right. AB was standing in between me and Jack, back straight and hands holding each other behind her back. Hinoto was at my right looking onward. I sat leaned to my right with my elbow on the arm rest and my fingers brushing my lips. I looked at the Apples that stood in formation at the bottom of the stairs leading up to me.**

**"Jack," I called to her without even looking to her, "Point out the people who tortured you."**

**Without a word, she got out of her seat and walked down the stairs. Her hoof steps were off best due to her limp. She made it to the humans and went down and through the formation. Every human she tapped on the stomach with her hoof, stepped forward and lined the bottom step. There was seven, including O in the line.**

**When she was finished, she came back up the stairs and sat back down. After a moment or so, it was my turn. I slowly walked down the stairs. The ones in front were sweating with a heavy air of nervousness. They sensed their end was near, but I had a different idea in mind for them.**

**"Traitors!" they jumped at the word, "You claim to be my family and yet, you harm my family. If you were here for me, then why didn't you wait for me. These ponies would've been most inclined to feed you and give you a place to rest your weary heads until my return. But no, you decided that waiting wasn't good enough. You went ahead and caged my friends, brought harm to my daughter. Your arrogance and self-proclaimed righteousness offends me. For that, I should punish you seven. Death should be your punishment!" I walked all the way down to O and got in her face, "My once cherished cousin, now turned enemy. Apples are all about family and loyalty, right O?" she nodded, "Then tell me why have you hurt my daughter!" she whimpered, trying to find her words, "Answer me Orion!"**

**"I don't know!" she cried.**

**"I don't know isn't a fucking answer Orion, so you better damn well come up with a reason before I cut your heart out and feed it to Hinoto!" I heard Hinoto smack his lips, "Sounds like he's hungry Orion!"**

**"The idea of you having a pony as a daughter is wrong! You're taking a pony and claiming it as your offspring!"**

**"Family isn't all about what we look like on the outside! You of all people should know that! Cherry Apple! The second to last great Patriarch took in orphaned children and raised them as her own! You are one of those children!"**

**She dropped to her knees and sobbed. She grabbed into my pant leggings and pleaded with me, "Please, don't kill me! Don't kill me Applejack!"**

**"Give me one good reason! It doesn't have to be a good reason! Hell, it doesn't even have to make sense!"**

**"You know the life I grew up in when Cherry Apple died. You know I'm messed up!" tears streamed her face.**

**"So you admit to being broken?"**

**"I do and I am so, sorry Applejack!" she pressed her head into my legs and continued crying heavily, "Please! I ask your forgiveness!"**

**"Stand up you worthless like of shit!"**

**She slowly stood, "You deserve death Orion! But... my daughter's plea to me has spared you. She has forgiven you already. So I shall spare your life. As of the rest of you! I want death for you all, but Jack has requested that I spare you all! Because of this, to all have redemption! But if you fuck up one more time, no matter how far you run, or how hard you try and hide from me! I will look for you; I will find you; and I will kill you."**

**"Thank you," Orion thanked me with tears overflowing.**

**"Don't thank me, thank my daughter. I had nothing to do with his decision. All I simply did was carry it out," walked passed them and made it to the Throne Room door. As I did, I called out, "Free them!" I said and cheers erupted as I left.**

**A few guard followed me out and one said, "That was a good thing you do, your majesty."**

**I felt like I was going to puke. I denied my instincts and repressed my anger for the first time and I just felt so sick to my stomach, "Thanks Red Hill."**

**That's when I couldn't fight back anymore, I stumbled to a corner and allowed my stomach to release all of its contents. The horrid taste of vile and bile hit my tongue which cause me to puke more. The feeling of acid hit my throat and I gagged. And the smell... the smell of puke hit my nose and lucky for me, my stomach had emptied; otherwise, I'd have puked some more, "I think I need to go to the Infirmary," I told them in a raspy voice. One helped get my slung over the back of another and I just rode all the way to the Hospital Wing.**

**-Kirion-**

**I was at my parents' place and my mom was still creaking out about me having a crush on Jack, "I can't believe my baby is experiencing his first love and with the Princess no doubt!"**

**"Leave the boy alone, Elcho (L-Cō)," my father told her. He was busy babysitting my baby brothers and sisters of my parents' recently hatched batch of eggs.**

**"Oh stop it Sheamus!" she stomped a claw on the wooden floor, "You know what love is like at his age."**

**My father had laid on the floor as circles his body around the five new borns to try and keep them in one place as they crawled around, "I do, but my mother didn't make such a fuss about it."**

**"I'm not your mother."**

**"Oh how hard you try. Ow!" one of the babies took a nip at his chest with its sharp beak.**

**"Suits you right! That's what you get for not celebrating with me Sheamus!"**

**"Oh come off it Elcho," he snorted.**

**"Dad's right mom, I don't need a cheer squad."**

**"But you have found your mate. You have to take her before she gets sick and tired of waiting around for you to make a move."**

**"I know, mom," I laid down and placed my head into my claws, "But she's a Princess and I'm just a griffin. What chance do I possibly have in getting her to be mine."**

**"Just mate her and she's you're son and make her yours forever."**

**"I don't want to go about making her as mine the way Griffins do it. I want to form a relationship on her own terms.**

**-Apple-**

**I blushed when Blu stared for too long and said, "What are you waiting for?"**

**"I'm sorry," he moved closer to me as I laid back onto he bed.**

**He lifted his upper body onto the bed and I soon felt his warm throbbing member on my nude flat stomach, "Please, let's just do this quick."**

**"Right," he smiled. He then looked down and pointed his stallion member at my entrance, "Are you ready?"**

**I just nodded and he pushed past my outer lips. I moaned as his huge cock made its way inside of me. The large member stretched me so much that it hurt, "Egh…" I closed my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I haven't had sex in a while and it just hurts a little is all."**

**"We can stop if you want."**

**I looked at him, "No, *pant, pant* I want this."**

**He looked down and shoved another two inches of his cock inside of me. We both groaned and I felt like was going to cum at any second. He shoved the rest of what could fit inside into my wanting pussy. I groaned in both pain and pleasure. It felt like my first time again. He grunted when I hugged his neck tighter and wrapped my legs around him to buck my hips into his. I also felt like I was a teenager again.**

**He groaned and began to slowly pull out and thrust back into me. I felt his engorged press against my g-spot. A place that I thought was gone from my pussy years ago. I shouted his name when he thrusted back in and hit my g-spot, "Oh shit… harder," I moaned.**

**"I'm trying, I'm trying," he thrusted faster and harder into me.**

**After only a minute, I came and I felt his hot seed blast into me, "I can feel you coming inside of me Blu!" I smiled at him.**

**He had his eyes closed as he shoved his tip past my cervix and into my womb to blast more seed into me. More and more seed was blasted into my womb and I saw my stomach distending. When he was done, he fell back and onto the floor. As he did that, more of his seed still squirted all over my body. I still came for another few seconds before I laid back down and panted heavily. My belly was full of his hot seed and I just laid there enjoying the sensation of being full of him.**

**"Whew! We're not as young as we used to be Apple," he panted.**

**-Aj-**

**I stood at my room's balcony looking out onto the sunset. After a minute or so I heard the clopping of hooves on the marble floor, "Princess Aj?" it was one of my servants.**

**"Yes Charm," I turned around and looked at her.**

**"O is here to see you."**

**"Send her in," I told her and followed her back into the room. She went to the door and opened it.**

**Three Pegasai Ponies came in first and bowed to me, "Princess," they said as O came in and three more Pegasai Ponies behind her.**

**"Leave us," I command and they hesitantly bowed and left.**

**"Thanks again for sparing our lives Applejack," she smiled.**

**"Thank my daughter," I went over to the small table with differing bottles of liquor on them I've made over the years, "Drink? I have my favorite. Applejack," I laughed.**

**"Got Granny Smith's Hard Cider?" she asked me.**

**"You know I do."**

**"How does she make it?"**

**"That my friend only I know."**

**"Why'd she only tell you?"**

**"She didn't actually," I popped off the lid to the bottle and poured her and myself a glass, "I watched her make it once and wrote it down," I handed her the glass.**

**"I'll buy it from you," she took a sip.**

**"Sorry, human money doesn't work here," I took a sip and sliced apples with a little kick went down my throat.**

**"Speaking of humans, why don't you want to come back?"**

**"For one, it's a dead world now. Two, my family has already settled here. Three, I can't just leave. Especially when I have a kingdom to rule. But you all could stay here. Start fresh," I suggested.**

**"What would we even do if I said yes?"**

**"You would oversee technological advancements."**

**"Is that a thing?"**

**"No, but if you do decide to stay, it could be," we both took another sip.**

**"But if we stay, the Apple Family names would die out. Because I don't like the idea of incest. I don't do that freaky shit."**

**"Trust me, it will live on Orion."**

**"If I say yes, I have one condition."**

**"Go for it."**

**"We send a small band of our best scouts to go back to earth and gather as many humans as possible."**

**That was actually a fairly decent plan, "How do you think the timeline would work?"**

**"Maybe two weeks, four weeks tops. We will set up a Thermal Tracker to help us find the humans faster."**

**"Man, all this techie shit if fucking with my mind," I took another sip and went over to my orange bean bag chair and sat in it.**

**"So, what do to say boss?"**

**"This is the las time we're doing this dimensional traveling stuff," I tell her as she went over to the blue bean bag chair.**

**"Ah! Ah!" I exclaimed when she bent her knees to sit, "That's Dashal's seat. Sit in the yellow one over there."**

**"Does it matter?" she went to the yellow chair and sank into it.**

**"Dashal doesn't even let me sit in it."**

**"It's not like she'll notice."**

**"She will. She has a very sensitive butt. She gets very upset when someone sits in her spot."**

**She chuckled and we sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again, "I really am sorry about hurting your Princess."**

**"Please, call me Aj. I don't care."**

**"Okay, Aj," she smiled, "I truly am sorry though. I am indebted for saving her. I should've known better than to do that to her, knowing that you'd wish death on your cousin."**

**"Yeah, Dashal and I were ready to kill you. Luckily for you my word was the final one and I listened to my daughter. She has a kind heart," I swished what was left of my drink before pouring it down my throat.**

**"Anyway... do you remember Bird?"**

**"Yeah, I do. What of her?"**

**"She's got a crush on Chrissie."**

**"Really?" I set my cup on the floor and leaned forward, "I thought she gave up on love because of what happened to her."**

**"Apparently she found the one that she likes."**

**"I also thought that she was straight."**

**"Apparently she's like you now."**

**"Yeah, it's fun being me. Women are so much more delicate than men in general, I think."**

**"They are," she blushed and looked away.**

**"Don't tell me...," I quieted my voice, "You've experimented?"**

**"Yeah," she blushed harder, "It was only a three time thing."**

**"Three times? Woah! That's something I didn't know."**

**"Yeah, I did it, but it's just between you and me. Do not tell my mother."**

**"Of course," she finished her drink and I reached for it. She handed it to me and I stacked it with my cup.**

**"Anyway-!"**

**"Um, excuses Princess," the voice of the guard always guarding me spoke up.**

**"It's about time you piped up," I leaned my head back and got an upside down view of the white haired black Unicorn Mare.**

**"Yes, um, sorry to interrupt, but you do have-!"**

**"No, I'm telling you, Princess Aj has the brunch with the Canterlot royalty," Nick was showing an Alicorn guard sheets of papers.**

**"I understand that Master Nick, but she also has the meeting with the Princess of Timber City," the Alicorn flipped a page with magic, "You see. She has to sign some legal documents that are far more important than eating with other stuck up snobs," he looked to me and said, "No offense," then looked back at the papers.**

**"Why can't Princess Dashal take care of that?"**

**"Because it was Princess Aj who founded the city and its only her to help regulate or change the laws."**

**"Okay, but what about the brunch?" Nick grew restless.**

**Another three ponies came in and one said, "The brunch would have to wait, we need her to discipline some thieves on the guard staff."**

**"Can't we push that to later?" a pony stated as she came in and the whole room went into an uproar.**

**"Welcome to my life," I lifted my head back up to tell Orion. I stood and I couldn't even hear myself think on account of how loud the room was, "Hey!" they continued fighting. I just shook my head and turned back to Orion, "You wanna go somewhere else?" I had to yell in order to have her head me. She nodded and stood, "This way!" I grabbed her hand and ran toward the window. When we were on the balcony, the ground in front of the castle was so far away, "Don't worry, we'll live. We Apples are much stronger them the average person," she still looked at me with a question in my judgement, "I'll show you," I jumped off the balcony first.**

**The wind whistled loudly in my ears as I free fell. When I got close to the ground, I lifted my legs and arched my back as I pulled my arms forward. My feet hit first and the shock went from them all the way up to my head. I jumped forward multiple times to keep my balance and diffuse the kinetic energy my body as stored. On the last jump, I skidded to a stop, panting heavily as I looked up. Orion jumped off the balcony and came zipping down, "Tuck And Roll!" I made a circle around my mouth to make my yell louder to her.**

**She landed and rolled multiple times before I bent down to stop her, "That hurt!" she unfurled her body to say.**

**"Don't worry, it's only your first time. First time always hurts," I joked as I helped her to her feet.**

**"You know you're still going to have to talk to them," she pointed out.**

**"Oh I know, but when there's like fifteen people trying to demand your attention all the time, they forget that you're the one they're talking about."**

**"Understandable. But judging by what I just witnessed, they all care about you a great deal. I think that they're just doing their best to try and impress you," she looked back up at the balcony we just jumped from.**

**"Princess Applejack!" a bunch of teen stallions ran up to us, "It's an honor to meet you!" one exclaimed.**

**"See guys, told you she was pretty," another snorted playfully.**

**"We just saw you jump from the top of that building. That was so cool. I wish I could do that!"**

**"Thanks guys," I told them.**

**"Do you think you could make an appearance at our school?"**

**"What for?"**

**"We're having our annual anti-bullying campaign."**

**"When and where is it?"**

**"It's in Timber City and its later today after school."**

**"I do have some business there to attend to with the Princess, I can possibly make it. But I can't keep any promises, sorry."**

**"Well, if you can make it, I'm Halo, this is Patchy, Heat, Haze, and Dabble!" he rushed to say, "C'mon guys," he pushed his friends away and all that was left was a Philly I didn't notice before.**

**She looked at me with those big golden eyes of hers. I knelt down in front of her and she seemed to shake. She flinched when I reached out my hand, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."**

**"You Pwincess?" she whimpered.**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Scawy Pwincess," she backed away a little, "I see you 'wound suwwounded by g'a'ds all time."**

**"There's nothing to fear little one. I'm actually quite nice. To prove it here," I took off my bracelet that a griffin cub gave me for helping out out a massive forest fire, "I want you to have this," I scooped her up with one arm as I stood. I looked around and coincidently saw a scribe walking by with rolls of parchment in his messenger bag, "Scribe!" he jumped and looked around until her realized that I was the one who had called him.**

**He trotted over, "Yes Princess?"**

**"Make note of this," he used magic to pull out an empty piece of parchment, a feather and a bottle of ink. He splayed the parchment and ink in front of him and looked at me, "Today is the day where I prove my kindness to my people. I want every head to celebrate this day as the day I do acts of service to y community," he began writing, "Although I should already do it everyday, I want this day to be a special occasion where I would set aside the whole day for such a momentous occasion."**

**He finishes writing, "Anything else Princess?"**

**"What's your name darlin'?" I asked her.**

**"Midnight Shimmer," she smiled.**

**"Put her name down and make it known to all that she's the one who has inspired and sparked this holiday."**

**He wrote more, "Anything else?"**

**"Let the council know of this at once!"**

**He put away his writing supplies quickly and bowed to me before leaving, "Im so sorry Princess," the Unicorn Pony from before came back up to me, "Is she bothering you?"**

**"On the contrary my little Alicorn friend. She has actually inspired a country wide holiday," I nuzzled her chest with my nose and she giggled.**

**"Little Shimmer did that?" he was surprised.**

**"Eeyup! She's amazing," I said as I wrapped the bracelet multiple times around her horn with one hand and snapped it locked, "This is a gift from me to you little one. Wear it proudly."**

**"Thank you Pwincess," she giggled as I set her in her brother's back.**

**"You are most welcome Shimmer," I then looked to her brother, "Get your city for my arrival. I shall be there shortly."**

**"Right away!" he smiled before quickly walking away.**

**"That was an amazing thing you just did."**

**"One of the perks of being Princess," I shrugged.**

**"What do I have to do to become royalty around here?" she said jokingly as she placed her hands on her hips.**

**"Not much actually. But for you, you're over Technological Advancements. When you get back, I'll have a meeting with you and the Council. You will present your case and I'll back you up."**

**"What?"**

**"Just because I'm Princess, doesn't mean that I can just make a whole division without the okay from everyone else. There are rules Orion."**

**"I understand," she nodded in agreement.**

**-Dashal-**

**I had my bags packed for a next few days and was outside of the castle. I was with AB and I saw An with a Philly in her arms as she talked to one of the scribes. I smiled and AB stood beside me adjusting her messenger bag.**

**"When will you get rid of that old thing?" I scrunched my nose.**

**"Derpy gave me this Dashal. I love it."**

**"That thing is too old. You need a new one and with you being the sister of the Princesses, you could get a new one."**

**"True, but this has a lot of sentimental value to me."**

**"Anyway, let's just go," I told her. I took one last look at the beautiful blonde before turning to leave.**

**-Aj-**

**About four hours later, I landed in Timber City with twenty Alicorn guards in tow. A crowd of ponies surrounded me. They mostly consisted of Unicorns. Some of the phillies bumped into me and their horns poked my legs and ass. The guards saw this and pushed the crowd back a little. I soon raised my hands and quieted the crowd, "Where is the one they call Midnight Shimmer?"**

**"Hewe!" the little Philly from before squeezed herself through the crowd, "I wight hewe Pwincess!"**

**"Hello little one," I picked her up and nuzzled her chest again. She giggled and cried in happiness.**

**"Princess Applejack!" Princess Teal came up to me. Her dark greenish-blue body walked up to me.**

**"Hello Princess," I hugged her and she wrapped a hoof around my waist to give me a hug back, "Long time no see."**

**"I know and I was surprised when Halo said you were coming today."**

**"Really? One of my Time Keepers told me that I had to come today to talk about the changes in law."**

**"Yeah, I sent in a request a week ago Princess Applejack, I didn't think you would've gotten the message yet."**

**"My messaging system works pretty fast."**

**"Gotta love Derpy right?" she chuckled.**

**"Yes."**

**"What's a Dewpy?" Midnight Shimmer asked me.**

**"She's the best Messenger and most important pony in Equestria, I think."**

**"Awe shucks," we heard a familiar voice. Derpy walks up and seeing her grey and winged body brough a smile to my face, "You're making me blush."**

**"Now there's a familiar face," I looked at her eyes. One was still off set and one looked at me, "How's business?"**

**"You should know," her voice wasn't the usual ditzy Derpy one she had grown out of. She sounded like a fully grown pony. She still has her moments though when she reverts back. Like when she's around muffins, "You're always keeping me and my team busy."**

**"Yeah, sorry about all of that."**

**"Anyway, I think we have to go somewhere a little more quiet Princess," Princess Teal suggested.**

**"C'mon," Derpy and I followed her all the way to the castle. The Earth Pony guards formed a barrier to stop the crowd from going past the gates. Derpy and I continued to follow Princess Teal into the castle.**

**She shifted her wings a little when we got inside, "Okay," I started, "I am getting the feeling as though you didn't send me possible law changes just to get me here."**

**"That's part if it, but the main part is that I want you to walk me down the isle."**

**"What, you're getting married? Congratulations!"**

**"Thanks."**

**"Who's the lucky stallion?" Derpy asked.**

**"Steam Blazer."**

**"The blacksmith?" Derpy and I looked at each other in surprise.**

**"Yeah," she blushed and shrank a little, "He and I have been good friends since before Timber City."**

**"That's good and dammit!" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the ground, "There's going to be a party at Canterlot in the ball room. Do you wanna bring him along to come and celebrate with us?"**

**"Yeah, sure. That'd be great!" she exclaimed.**

**-Kirion-**

**I slowly walked behind Jack as she walked down the halls. Guards followed us as we walked. I saw her limp and I just felt sad at the fact that I couldn't protect her. I was so busy doing other things that didn't really need my attention, but hey commanded it.**

**Jack slowed her pace to allow me to catch up, "What's wrong?"**

**"I didn't protect you from getting hurt," I looked away from her.**

**"Is everyone worried about me?" she said in agitation.**

**"Yeah, they are."**

**"Because they love me?" she looked to me.**

**"Yeah, they love you," I paused and stopped walking, "I love you..."**

**"Awe," her orange cheeks flushed with red, "I love you too," she pressed herself against me.**

**"Please," I felt my body get all hot, "Please be mine."**

**"Please don't leave me," she rested her head on my shoulder.**

**"Awe!" we heard the guards behind us coo.**

**"How would we ditch these guys?" I whispered to her.**

**"Like this," she fully stood back up and turned around, "Leave us!" she said with confidence.**

**"But, we're not supposed to leave you alone."**

**"I have a griffin with me. I'll be fine."**

**"Sorry, we have our orders from Princess Applejack and Princess Dashal."**

**"I'm their daughter which means I have the power to hire and fire."**

**"I think misses Jelly Pie is baking something for us," the guard in the middle looked at his cohorts, "Lets go see what she's making."**

**They turned and walked away, "Awesome," I smiled.**

**"C'mon," her and I run and run until we went down a hallway that was empty, "This is the empty corridor where I'd like to come and think. No one would choose this place first to look for us."**

**"What are we doing here?"**

**She said nothing and went down to the end of the hallway. I followed and saw that she went into a room. I went in and saw a fort made out of sheets and mattresses, "With only having one friend, you manage to have a lot of time on your hands," she embarrassingly admitted.**

**"I find it cute," I told her and she blushed more.**

**"Wanna go in?" she pushed back a wall of sheets and went in. I followed and when I came in, I was immediately met with a hug, "I want you to be my first."**

**"I, uh, I don't think that's wise," I told her but my own body was betraying me. My erection grew because I actually have thought about mating with her.**

**"Why not?"**

**"We're too young," I grunted, trying to fight my lust.**

**"Please," I soon felt a hoof slide against my erection and I felt so horny, "Don't fight it."**

**"Ah!" I pushed her onto her back and scooted closer to her. Her forehooves rested on my shoulders and he back hooves rested on my haunches. My member slid against her now wet pussy. I was just loosing my mind as it filled with lust, "I need to fuck," I told her.**

**"Then do it," she looked at me so innocently... yet so passionately... and oh so lustfully...**

**I pushed inside of her as she whimpered and sealed her eyes shut. I hit her virgin wall and she snapped her eyes open, "I have to do this."**

**"Please," she whimpered, "Make the pain to away."**

**I immediately and instantaneously hilted her and broke past the wall. She cried out and her sweet wet pussy clamped down on me. I stayed like that for a few minutes, wanting to allow her the time to adjust to this sudden assault on her innocence. I also wanted to pay a keen mind on not wanting to cause her wounds to reopen and bleed out.**

**She grunted and shifted under me, "Okay, I'm ready... just go slow," she whispered and I slowly pulled out of her. Her tight pussy was so wet and tight, that I didn't want to pull out, but this wasn't about me. This was about her. I slowly pushed back into her and she whimpered again as her hooves tightly wrapped my body.**

**I kept this tempo until she said, "It's starting to feel good. Move... faster."**

**'Shit!' I thought, 'Don't need to tell me twice."**

**I grunted and upped my pace. I even slammed into her harder and harder when my primal griffin urges took over, "Kirion! Slow down!" she yelled, but I was so far off, I didn't care. I just grunted and moaned and groaned along with her as I now fucked her wildly.**

**Soon, I felt her clamp down on me and wetten even more. I couldn't take anymore and just lost it. Her juices shot out and soaked my hips. I fucked her as hard as I could as I felt my seed rumble in my balls. After a few more thrusts, I cried out, "I'm Gonna Cum!"**

**"Don't do it inside me!" she responded, "Don't cum inside of me!"**

**When I was about to cum, I pulled out and pumped my cock. I shot my seed all over her delicate mare body. After thirteen blasts of cum, I opened my eyes and saw her coated in a layer of my seed. I collapsed on top of her, feeling my griffin seed mat my fur. I didn't care. All I cared about was her and finally having my sudden sexual release.**

**"That was amazing," I told her and snuggled up against her.**

**"Yeah...," she kissed my beak.**

**-Aj-**

**I was at Rarity's house and she was having my try on my hardened plastic out fit. It was like an Iron Man outfit, but without all the technology and the outer hardened pads were connected together with a stretchy fabric. Underneath was a cotton uni-body suit that felt like I wasn't wearing a thing.**

**"This is just so wonderful," Rarity shifted the shoulder pads into place, "I've had this outfit for you and Dashal for years.**

**"Why haven't you said anything?"**

**"You two have just been so busy and I just didn't want to be a bother."**

**"I will always have time for my friends. Besides, I love this out fit. It fits my, uh," I grabbed my breasts, "breasts, very well."**

**"Yeah, it took me a while to get the suit perfect on account for your bust."**

**I moved around a little and everything seemed right, "This is something that could withstand any heat up to three thousand degrees. It's bullet proof and magic proof. No other outside physical force can penetrate it. With the magic proof, before I cast that spell, I made it to where it adapts to sudden hanged in growth. With it now being attached to you, it knows you. When you grow into your rage mode, it grows with you," she then pulled me in and whispered, "When the time is right, just slowly spin around a few times and have Dashal do the same."**

**"What for?"**

**She ignored me and walk around to my back to lightly tugged on my tail, "The tail you have is what was tricky, but you'll get used to putting it through the back hole the more you where it."**

**"This is so cool," I repeated, "Thanks," I hugged her.**

**"Hey, hey!" she pulled away from me, "Watch the dress."**

**She wore a white dress with purple decorations, "Yeah, watch the dress," I heard Dashal come in.**

**She was in a similar outfit. It was blue and instead of the fabric being black it was a rainbow pattern, "You look beautiful babe."**

**"Thanks," she blushed as she pulled on he gloves, "You too."**

**"I have a question for you my dear."**

**"Yeah?" she got in my face.**

**"Care to join me to the dance? It'd be like the prom we never had," our hands intertwined and I pulled them up to my lips to kiss them lightly.**

**"I think I'd like that," she giggled and we kissed each other.**

**Not for long though because Rarity pulled us apart, "Okay lovers, save the fucking for after the party. You have to go. You're the people of honor."**

**She began pushing us out the front door, "Okay, okay," I laughed and was soon outside.**

**In front was a carriage latched onto the backs of six Alicorn Ponies, "No!" I shook my head, "I am not getting in that thing."**

**Dashal hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "If you get in, we can make out of you wish."**

**"I'm sold!" I exclaimed, "We are riding in the carriage!" I pulled Dashal along as the door was magically opened. We got inside and there was Hinoto and AB sitting there. Hinoto was in black shorts and no shirt or shoes as usual. AB was in an all red suit like mine, "Seriously?" I whined.**

**"What?" Hinoto crossed his arms, "We're not good enough for you?"**

**"I just expected us to be alone is all," I groaned.**

**"Why? So you could suck face with Dash," AB was agitated about something and she never could hide it well. I think it's a red head thing.**

**"You okay Red?"**

**"Nick and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment."**

**"Did he give you a wet willie again?"**

**"No, he just wanted to help run the party instead of being a guest there."**

**"Why is that a big deal?"**

**"Because he doesn't have anything nice to wear and he decided it was better. He didn't want to embarrass me. Great job there," she folder her arms across her chest and pressed her back against the seat as she rolled her eyes, "Being the help when he could just be something more for a change."**

**"Listen," I leaned forward onto my knees, "I don't know Nick as well as you do, but I do know this: if he's comfortable with being true to himself, why are to getting in his way? Maybe he loves just serving others than being served."**

**"You could be right," her mood lightened a little, "Why are you so right?"**

**"Because I've had the same walk as you did with Dashal here. She's the romantic type, and I'm not. I'm the more serious one where as she likes to more of play. There's always going to be a balance. You're obviously the to getter and always seeking attention; Nick is more reserved and loves helping others."**

**She rolled her eyes, "Screw you blondie," she joked.**

**"Not even on your birthday sweet'a't," I laughed.**

**-Chrissie-**

**I was sitting in my room, looking out at the starry sky. The moon was in the center of the balcony window and shine through with its blue light. A soft knock came from the door before it opened and Bird came in. She was dressed in a green gown with black eyeliner around her eyes, "What are you doing here and why aren't you dressed. The party is going to start in ten minutes," she said as she walked over, "If we don't leave now, we are going to be late."**

**"I'm not going Bird," I laid back onto the bed.**

**"And why is that?"**

**"I've gotten my heart broken at a party like this one," I told her and soon felt the bed sink. Looking, she sat on the bed and was in the process of lying down.**

**"Oh c'mon. Don't be like this babe," she turned her head to look at me.**

**"Leave me alone," I rolled away from her so she'd just be looking at my back.**

**"I'm not leaving you here all by yourself Chrissie."**

**"You're not going to ditch everyone because of me."**

**"But you would ditch people because of some asshole years ago? Get real and jus move on. I have."**

**"Well I'm not you!" I rolled back over and sat up, "I can't just swallow my emotions down and act as though everything is all okay."**

**"You're right, you aren't me. But I know you're you. For once in your life, fake being that happy to lucky Chrissie for a change."**

**"I can't just take being me. If I'm mad I'm mad and if I'm happy I'm happy."**

**She just looked at the ceiling and said nothing, "Well? Aren't you going to say something?" ...nothing... "Say Something!" I yelled.**

**"What for?" she shrugged and rolled off the bed, "I'll catch you later Chrissie."**

**Before she opened the door, "Wait!" I rushed over to her and pulled her hand away from the knob, "Don't go," I moved in between her and the door.**

**"Why not?" she placed her hands on my waist and pulled me close to her. She leaned in and kissed my neck.**

**I began feeling so hot when she held me and kisses me, "Because... because...," I just moaned and ran my hands up and down her strong back.**

**"Do you want me?" she said before nipping at my neck and collar home.**

**"...yes..." I uttered, "...take me..."**

**-Dashal-**

**We finally made it back to Canterlot. When the door swung open, I was the first to get out. After me was Aj, Hinoto, and then AB.**

**There were lights slowly moving back and forth with ponies and humans lining the castle's front doors and steps. They made a long empty lane for us to walk down and get into the castle. Guards lined the opening and were facing the crowd as they cheered and chanted our names. At the top of the stairs was Nick with a few other humans. He wore a blue janitorial jumper suit and that brought a look of destain upon AB's face.**

**"My lady," Hinoto offered his elbow to AB and she took it.**

**Aj being the hardcore tomboy that she was, didn't offer her elbow and that sank my heart a little. Instead, she just took my hand and held it tight and she pulled me along. We walked and we waved; and we greeted and we smiled. For once, I wished that she wasn't her and just a romantic lover that I've always fantasized about.**

**We got to the door and AB scowled at her husband. Nick just smirked at her as she went in and that changed her look from hatred to confusion. Going inside, all we had to do was follow the sound of the techno music shaking the floor. It was my favorite type of music that I would spend hours listening to. When we got to the ballroom I saw that everyone was in formal or regal attire. Even the servants were wearing spiffy outfits, which makes me think that this isn't just an average party.**

**"What's all this?" I said in Aj's ear.**

**"This, is a party. Ever been to one?"**

**"No, this is something more than just a party Aj."**

**She just looked at me with pure delight and the sound of a megaphone whined awake as the music faded to silent, "Can I get everyone and every pony's attention? Tonight we have the two most badass humans I have ever met in my life time. Princess Applejack and Princess Rainbow Dash! This party would not have her possible without the help of Princess Applejack and Rarity; and now, a few words from out lovely Princess."**

**Aj pulled me into the center of the room where the ponies and humans moved away and closer to the walls. Aj slowly spun around and magical dust sprayed all around her. The dust collected around her and formed an orange sparkling dress and her white legs ended in black knee high converse. Her hair magically went into a bun and she just looked so beautiful. This was the first time I've seen her in a dress and everyone 'Awed' in response.**

**Aj looked at the ground for a few seconds. It was evident that she was embarrassed, but it was also evident that she didn't do it for her. She was wearing an outfit that I only imagined her wearing.**

**She then looked to me, "You have been my rock, my comforter. The one to help me up when I was down," she stepped forward and held my hands, "You've been there through thick and thin. For that, there aren't enough words for me to thank you Dashal," she smiled at me and rubbed the back of my hands with her thumbs, "I love you," she knelt before me and I knew what was coming, "Rainbow Dash from Cloudsdale! Will you marry me? A-a-again?"**

**"Yes! I would!" I cried heavily, not expecting any of this to come from her. Oh yeah, she's getting laid tonight. She stood back up and hugged my tight, "When did you plan all of this?"**

**"About six months ago," she said in my ear, "Now, watch this," she pulled away and held one hand over my head. That was cue for me to start spinning around. I felt my clothes shift around on my body and the same white magic dust covered my body. When it faded it out, I stopped moving and I saw a white and tight hugging gown wrap around my body, "There," Aj gawked at me, "So pretty," she pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.**

**"Shall I get started?" Luna walked up to us.**

**"Get started with what?" I asked.**

**"She's going marry us," Aj responded.**

**"Yeah," I wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**"All the power in the world is trumped by love," Luna spoke boldly and loudly enough for all to hear, "In this case of these two, love founded an almost seventeen year relationship. They are what true love stands for. So without further ado, do you Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale take Applejack of Ponyville again as your lawfully wife, to cherish now and forevermore?"**

**"I do," I took Aj by the hands again and couldn't help it and allowed tears to stream my blushing cheeks.**

**"And do you, Applejack of Ponyville take Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale as your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish her now and for forevermore?"**

**"I do," she squeezed my hands.**

**"Then you may kiss he bride," Luna didn't even finish her sentence, Aj grabbed my waist with one hand and the back of my head with the knee to pull me in for a long passionate kiss. The crowd cheered and clapped for us.**

**We finished our kiss and pressed our foreheads against one another's, "I didn't know you were so unpredictable like this," I told her as we hugged each other.**

**"Consider me a romantic like that. I knew I have been kinda neglectful and from here on out, I promise to always make time for you. No matter what is going on, my focus will be one you."**

**"You know we're fucking right?"**

**"I didn't plan for that, but I don't want to be rude."**

**"I want to leave now, but we have guests," Aj chuckled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.**

**Soft, slow music began to play, "Shall we dance?" she whispered in my ear, "I want to just hold you forever and ever babe."**

**"Let's," I whispered back. My push was aching to be fucked right now and I was halfway tempted to just have her ravage my body in front of everyone.**

**"With the warrior princess duo now married again, will they honor us with our first dance of the evening?"**

**Aj held my waist and pulled me along. We stepped to the beat, moving side to side with the grace of angels. This was our first dance together in years. I had my hands on her shoulders as I looked into those big emeralds she calls eyes.**

**After a few minutes we slowed down our pace until we just swayed in place. I leaned my head into robust chest and wrapped my arms around her neck as I inhaled her fruity scent through my nose, 'This is what comfort feels like,' I thought.**

**-AB-**

**I sat in a chair looking on at my sister and sister in law holding each other and dancing. The music changed and the announcer announced that the dance floor was open to everyone else, "Some night, huh?" I heard directed at me.**

**I recognized it as Nick's voice and without looking I said, "Piss off. I'm not in the mood."**

**"Okay then," I heard him shrug so I turned my head and looked up. He was in a tuxedo and his hair was red combed back, "Nick?" I stood up and just was lost for words.**

**"Yeah, I got dressed for the occasion," his face turned red like his hair.**

**"But I thought you weren't going to join the party."**

**"I lied. I wanted to just get you all flustered to just mess with you."**

**I punched him in the arm and he exclaimed in pain, "What was that for?"**

**I hit him again, "That's for pissing me off," I pulled him in and kisses him, "And that's for everything else."**

**We went to the dance floor and danced and dined with everyone else. When the party was over, the janitorial staff had already begun cleaning up.**

**Aj was back in her warrior outfit because the magic had worn off and she sat on the floor with Dashal playing with Midnight Shimmer. The little black pony girl giggle and squealed in happiness as the two humans played with her.**

**Halo walked up to them and said something to the three of them that caused them to stand up. Aj placed Midnight Shimmer on the stallion's back before he walked off. All that was left now was Hinoto, Apple, Blue, the Princesses, myself, and Nick.**

**"That was fun," Apple stated.**

**"Yeah, it was," I smiled as I clung to the arm of my red headed lover.**

**"AJ!" the doors to the ballroom barged open and startled everyone. Discord came rushing in with some kind of green skinned humanoid with wings and Flutters, "I've got some bad news!"**

**"What is it?" Aj stood more erect.**

**"I've seen an army mounting their defenses!" he seemed so scared.**

**"What army?"**

**"An army from another world. They're not happy with you and the army will be ready in two month's time."**

**"Can't you stop them?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, if I want to get myself killed. There's hundreds of thousands of them Aj and they're heavily armed."**

**"What kind of beast are they?"**

**"Dark Elves. They've grown restless against you; even when I've tried talking to them."**

**"What kind of fucking vendetta shit are they hopped up on?" Aj's mood began to shift dramatically.**

**"They think that you've abandoned them Aj."**

**"You're the God, you do something."**

**"Like what? Fight them?"**

**"You have powers, use them damn you," Aj pushed past them, "AB, get the guards on high alert for the next two months. Dashal, make sure that the perimeter guards are set into place. Nick!"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"I want you to get with Derpy and figure out a way to send the word all over the place to have everyone in high alert."**

**"Yes Princess," Nick saluted.**

**-Aj-**

**I watched as everyone left except for my mother and Blu, "That was a nice thing you did for Dashal," my mom hugged me.**

**"Awe, thanks mom," I hugged back. Her long pure white hair tickled my ear.**

**She hugged me tighter and said, "You know everything is going to be okay, right?"**

**"I hope you're right mother."**

**-Dashal-**

**•Three hours later...•**

**I was laying in bed waiting for Aj to return. I was rereading some Daring Do books, "I can't believe I actually used to like this corny crap," I chuckled to myself.**

**After another fifteen minutes, I got sleepy and before I could turn out the light and put the book away, Aj came in. She looked like hell. Her hair was frazzled, her eyes were blood shot and her outfit looked as though she just had fought with a dragon in the mud, "Oh my god," I got out of her and allowed the sheets to fall off my nude body, "Are you okay?"**

**"No!" she panted and faltered a little. I caught her and aided her in finding the bed.**

**"What happened?" I unzipped the back of her outfit and helped her out of it.**

**"I dunno," she leaned against me and shivered, "It was dark I couldn't see who it was."**

**"What happened?" I repeated.**

**"It was an ambush."**

**"Was it human or pony?" I held her face.**

**"Neither."**

**"What?"**

**"It was neither. And it wasn't a griffin or troll or ogre or fairy. It was something else. They ambushed me, beat me, and told me to prepare for war."**

**"Does anyone else know about this?"**

**"I don't think so. I came straight here."**

**"Do you want to lay down?"**

**"After I give you this," she groaned in pain as she leaned forward and shuffled through her jumper suit. She pulled out a folded piece of parchment, "They told me to give this to you."**

**I opened it and I shoved her fully off the bed, "Ass!" I laughed. I held the piece of paper and faced the writing toward her, "'You just got played'? You had me worried for nothing?"**

**"What? I just wanted to have a little fun," she got on her knees and got in between mine. She ran her callused hands over my thighs, "You know, just a little fun," she leaned in and kissed my collar bone. She worked her way up to my neck and nibbled on it.**

**"...just a little fun..."**

**"...yeah," she groped my breasts and I moaned.**

**She reached underneath me to grab my ass and she lifted me up to push me more on the bed. She climbed in top with one leg between my legs and pressing against my crotch, and the other she had in the outside. I lifted my thigh a little and felt her heat radiating sex on it as she pressed her thigh against my sex. She laid on her forearms that were resting in either side of my head as we kissed. Her tongue wrestled mine and I just moaned into her mouth with her big breasts pressing against me. It felt as though I was laying in a bed of fire because I was getting so hot and sweat beaded our bodies. I tasted the salt of her sweat on my lips when I kissed her neck and face. I was so fucking horny that I couldn't take it anymore, I bucked my hips to try and relieve my sexual build up against her leg. She pressed he hips against mine and constrained my movements, "Not yet," she panted. I could tell that she was getting so hot as well.**

**"Please," I groaned when her lips clasped around my nipple, "Please fuck me. I'm sooo fucking horny... so fucking hot for you..."**

**"Not yet," she let go of my nipple long enough to whispered more forcefully. She lightly bit down on my nipple and suckled it harder as she pulled on it.**

**"Ah shit!" I bucked my hips. Really needing to cum, "Let me cum!" I hugged her back and shoved more of my breast into her assaulting mouth.**

**"Not yet!" she groaned and moved back to kissing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our kissing became deepened.**

**"I'm close! Please fuck me!" she moaned loudly in her mouth.**

**Finally! She began grinding against me and her smooth skin began grinding against my pussy and mainly my clit. She moved her hips down a little and her pelvis bone ground my clit harder than her leg did, "AH!" I leaned my head back to shout. I wrapped my right leg around her and pulled her in to fuck me more deeply.**

**"Dashal!" she moaned when I bucked my hips over and over again. I knew she was feeling what I was feeling, "Urm! Ep! Ha!" she only got like this when she was about to let go of a huge orgasm that is now building to fast for her to handle.**

**"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I kept shouting as we thrusted our hips together. She then did something that really got to me. She lifted herself up and into her knees and scooted closer. Our pussies now pressed against each other and she just had at. She moved her hips back and forth and I felt her juices pour down my ass crack with mine. The back of my right knee hook with the inside of her left elbow and she lifted it to press us closer against each other.**

**"Oh Fuck!" Aj boomed and whipped her head back to cum. Her juices sprayed my hips and that brought me to the edge and pushed me over.**

**"IM CUMMING!" we both yelled in unison. I saw my juices spray her pussy and hips like she was doing to me. I felt my pussy clench up as Aj moved.**

**We got on the 69 position and she stuck two fingers inside my still cumming pussy. I moaned and did the same thing to her. We finger fucked each other and her pussy continued to blast cum. My whole face was soon covered in a thick layer of cum. I soon felt my lover's lips suck on my engorged clit, "APPLEJACK!" I felt one huge blast of cum shoot out of me before I collapsed.**

**Aj fingered herself until she was done with her orgasm. When she did, she moved her face back up to mine. The bottom half of her pretty face was covered in cum, "You look so sexy with my cum all over you."**

**We licked and kissed off the cum from our faces and I fell asleep. With her on top of me.**

**-Apple-**

**"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as Blu had his tongue buried deep into my pussy. I was pressed against our room wall as I was being brought to my first orgasm of the night, "Im cumming Blu! I'm Cummimg!" I shook as waves of pleasure racked my body. He withdrew his tongue and I collapsed onto the floor, "Whew! When you're old, an orgasm takes a lot outta you."**

**"Are we done already?" Blu joked.**

**"No," I stood back up, "Get on the bed ad on your back."**

**He slowly did and I went up and straddled him. His erect sixteen inch cock I propped against my belly and scooted closer a bit, "I can't believe you're so hard for me," I slowly stroked his throbbing member and he groaned.**

**"I'm only hard for you babe. Now fuck me! I wanna get off!"**

**I scooted forward more and moved past his erection. I kissed him as I pointed his huge tip at my pussy. We both groaned when it pushed past my lips, "You're so big," I groaned louder as he stretched me out more and more the more his tip shrank the space between my cervix and his tip. When it met it, I groaned when the tip pressed against my sweet spot.**

**"You're so hot," he bucked his hips and I moaned. I kissed him and his long strong tongue pushed past my lips and messaged the inside of my cheeks. I sucked on his tongue and began to move my hips back and forth. His member thrusted in and out of me and I felt my orgasm build as his tip kept moving past my sweet spot, "You're getting so wet... so tight," he said before we began kissing again.**

**He bucked his hips and his member pushed past my cervix again. Just the way I like it. I placed my hands on his chest as I roughly dropped my pussy onto his engorged member. Every time I dropped my hips he bucked his and his whole member managed to slip all the way inside of me, "Oh Shit Blu!" I yelled as I picked up my pace. He lifted his head and suckled on one of my nipples, "Eh! I'm Cumming!" I grunted and felt him throbbing inside of me.**

**"I'm going to cum baby!" he yelled and he bucked his hips harder into me before blasting my womb with his seed. I sat my full weight on his cock and squeezed my legs together to feel more of him inside of me, "Please... move... uuuuuugh!" he groaned heavily.**

**I did and every time I did, a large blast of cum hit m womb and as usual, my womb began to expand a grow. After a few more thrusts, I was filled with his cum and my belly looked like I was due to give birth. Blu and I stopped cumming and his member went limped inside of me and popped out. I fell to his side convulsing due to the waves of pleasure I was feeling because of my belly full of cum.**

**"That was amazing," I said rubbing my sperm filled belly.**

**"It was," Blu looked at me lovingly.**

**-Aj-**

**_'Death to Applejack!_' a man over-looking an army of hundreds of thousands shouted.**

**'**

**_Death To Applejack!_' they shouted back at him in unison.**

**_'For someone who's supposed to save us has left us in the ruins of the gods! For too long we've waited as our numbers grew thin! She sits on top as a God and we are no more than filth in his eyes! We shall travel to her home territory and show her what Mechadons are truly made of!_'**

**"Aaaaaah!" I woke up screaming and woke up Dashal.**

**"What?" her hair was mess and she looked to me, "Are you okay?"**

**I clutched my chest to try and keeps heart in it, "I jus had the most realist dream," I panted.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Death to Applejack!" a man over-looking an army of hundreds of thousands shouted.**

**"Death To Applejack!" they shouted back at him in unison.**

**"For someone who's supposed to save us has left us in the ruins of the gods! For too long we've waited as our numbers grew thin! She sits on top as a God and we are no more than filth in her eyes! We shall travel to her home territory and show her what Mechadons are truly made of!"**

**The army cheered and banged their swords and other weapons against their shields, "I'm telling you brother," a woman came up to him, "Ferner, you don't understand the grasp of her power."**

**Ferner turned to face his sister, "We elves have been in the darkness for far too long. Please understand that her death will make us whole again," he smiled at her, "I'm doing this for you and for the future generations."**

**"Maybe you could talk to her," she suggested.**

**"I've heard stories of how she's not a person to be talked to, but just a mindless beast that seeks destruction and disarray."**

**"Those stories are false brother. Even I know that."**

**"Why can you see that she's making a mockery of us?"**

**"I may be blind, but I see more than you," she stepped away from him.**

**"I'll be in my room."**

**"You mean that run down insect infested building of yours? That's no way to live. Come with us and you shall be living in luxury."**

**"Being here in ruins is better than dying in battle."**

**"You think my army will fail?"**

**"Yes," she turned her head to face him, "Applejack isn't this mindless beast that you could just simply beat with swords and a shield. She's a warrior princess like no other. But say that what you say is true, if you kill her and take her away from her family, how are you better than her?"**

**"Because I won't leave anything up for death to decide."**

**"Then you have my blessings and my love. May the universe forever be at your back."**

**"Thank you sister. Are you sure you don't wish to come with us? With me?"**

**She just walked away without saying a word, crying.**

**-Dashal-**

**I sat on a bench looking out onto the sparring grounds. I watched Aj and Hinoto fighting. They've been having the same fight for almost twenty minutes now. With Hinoto being her former inner beast, he knows how she fights and how she thinks. Making him evenly matched against her.**

**AB came over eating an apple, "Why aren't you fighting?"**

**"They've been fighting for almost twenty minutes," I growled.**

**"What's up your butt Dash?" she sat next to me.**

**"Nothing," I whipped my gaze back on the fight.**

**AB gasped, "You're jealous aren't you? Hinoto and Aj have formed a bond that you wish you had between Aj and yourself."**

**"It's just not fair. I'm married to her."**

**"Yes, you are, but Hinoto has been with her ever since birth. Celestia said so."**

**"I know, but why doesn't Aj talk to me like she does the mongoose."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I hear them giggled and whisper when around me. It's like they're best of friends or something."**

**"So only you can be her best friend?"**

**"Yes! I mean, no... I dunno. It's just that I wish Aj would tell me secrets."**

**"There are some things that I think she feels comfortable telling a friend and not a spouse. Just get over it."**

**"I can't!" I stood up, "I know Aj runs a country and I usually see her at night or when she has a break. Now, she spends all of her breaks sparring with him and she doesn't get in until late at night. Hinoto now sleeps in the room with us. He's like an animal or something."**

**"He is a Mongoose."**

**"That's not what I mean. He's like her pet or something."**

**"Just give it time. You'll get Aj back."**

**Aj used her foot to hook around Hinoto's and pulled. Hinoto landed hard in his back. When he landed on his back, Aj placed a bare foot on his throat, "Gotcha now," she panted.**

**She took her foot off his throat and helped him to his feet. Two earth ponies walked up to them and handed them each a towel. Aj wiped the sweat from her body with the towel and Hinoto patted his fur, trying to get the access sweat from it. They walked toward us as they laughed, "I don't know how you managed to get the upper hand, but you got me," Hinoto shook her hand, "Good job."**

**"Thanks and you're not bad for an old man," he nudged him with an elbow.**

**"Look who's talking," he playfully nudged back.**

**"Watch it," Aj eyeballed him.**

**"Hello Princess," he gave me a shallow bow, "Princess," he gave AB the same bow.**

**"Good fight," I said sternly at him.**

**"Okay, I have to say something," he placed the towel over his shoulders, "Did I do something wrong to you? If I did, just tell me. Because over the pas month, you've been nothing but rude to me."**

**"Nothing is wrong."**

**"I call bullshit!" he exclaimed, "Just come out and say it Rainbow Dash."**

**"It's just Dashal and I do have a problem with you. You're hogging Aj all of Aj's attention and I don't like it."**

**"How childish!" he laughed, "You're married to this woman! How could I be hogging all of her attention? She has other priorities besides me."**

**"When she usually would spend time with me, she spends it fighting you!" I got in his face, or tried anyway. He stood almost two feet taller than me.**

**"That's not my problem. She chooses to do that."**

**"Don't bring me into your squabble," Aj sat on the bench.**

**"No, he's right. You've been choosing him over me. I am your wife."**

**"You really think that I'm just ignoring you? Seriously? I finally find a best friend that understands me fully and I want to spend as much time with him as possible."**

**"All you guys do is fight!" I yelled at her.**

**"Because thats how we bond and its also to practice! What if I'm in danger and all I have left to me are my fighting skills!"**

**"No no, you shouldn't be going out and doing no dare and do's anyway!"**

**"But I have to fight on behalf of my country!"**

**"No, you don't!"**

**"Since when hasn't a Warrior Princess never fought alongside her fellow man in battle?" she stood up and got in my face.**

**"Since you've gotten too old I think to always run into danger like you're some common whore for it!"**

**"You are a such a pain in the ass! It's like I need your confirmation to hang out with my friends! You're not mother!"**

**"I don't want to be your mother!"**

**"Then why can't I hang out with Hinoto?"**

**"I never said you couldn't!"**

**"It was implied! You think that I'm just going to replace you with a mongoose? Yeah, that's be the day, right? It'd be a worldwide phenomenon! It'd be the headliner in the newspapers, 'Aj has left Dashal for a Mongoose!' Out of all people, you should know loyalty better than anyone! You should know me better than anyone! You know that I'm too loyal to leave you!"**

**"Now you're just mocking me!"**

**"Damn right I'm mocking you! What are you gonna do about it? You gonna cry to your momma? Oh that's right! You Don't Have One!" what she said hurt me deep.**

**"Applejack!" Hinoto shouted, "Stop this and apologize to her!"**

**"What? It's true! This little lady lost her mother and can't stand losing me! You have some momma drama!" she spat in my face, "Just get over the fact that you're not the main focus of my life!" I just began to cry as she rambled on, "I have more responsibilities to m kingdom than giving you all the attention in the world!" she began wildly waving he arms around as she paced the ground, "I finally have a friend and all you can do is get jealous! Hey everyone! Dashal is jealous of Hinoto! How childish is that right?" she laughed evilly, "What a baby!"**

**She stopped talking and just got right back in my face, "So what are you going to do?"**

**All I could do was cry and cry, "You're a monster!" I said before running away.**

**"Dashal!" AB called after me.**

**-Aj-**

**I watched AB chase after Dashal, "What have you done?" Hinoto asked and looked deeply into my eyes, "You have something planned don't you?" he smiled.**

**"I had a dream. A massive threat is on the way here. I want her to go to a place where she won't be found. I said all those things to make her want to leave for a few days. Knowing her, she'd be going to Cloudsdale."**

**"If the threat is coming here, won't it also take out Cloudsdale."**

**"The threat is huge, but it'd be focused here in Canterlot. I don't want her to be hurt.**

**"Why didn't you just tell her that?"**

**"She's just as stubborn as I am. She wouldn't have just left. She would've wanted to stay and fight. This was the only chance I had to blow things out of proportion and hit her close to home. That'd be the only way for her to just want to leave. Talk about her mother."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"She watched her mother being eaten alive by Zombies when she was younger."**

**"That sucks. Have you thought of the possibility of her leaving you?"**

**"I have, which is why I have AB. She's going to side with her all the way to Cloudsdale and then give her a letter."**

**"You've really thought this through haven't you?"**

**"You've really got a weird mind Applejack."**

**"How so?"**

**"You'd emotionally hurt your wife to physically protect her?"**

**"Don't worry Hinoto, her emotions will be restored."**

**"I hope so," he smiled.**

**-AB-**

**I followed Dashal all the way up to room. Well, sort of. For someone almost fifty, she moves very fast. I lost her for a bit, so I had to take a short cut to her room. From down the hall I heard he door slam.**

**Going to it, I slowly opened it and stuck my head inside, "Hell-Eep!" a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me in and the door was shut behind me.**

**I was pushed against the door and huge purple eyes bored my soul, "Why am I always the last to know?"**

**"Know what?" I asked.**

**"Applejack is planning something and I know it involves me."**

**"What makes you think there's a conspiracy against you?" I pushed her off of me.**

**"Because when she gets to that level of anger, her skin would get a hue of orange. This time, it didn't. Which means that she wasn't angry. Which means that she's planning something and I know it does have something to do with me. She wouldn't have said those things without some kind of plan in place."**

**"You're just imagining things now Dashal."**

**"Am I?"**

**"You are," I dipped my chin.**

**"Yeah sure, so what's the plan? I go running somewhere to lay low while she fights an inevitable battle to protect me. Does she think I'm that fragile?"**

**"She doesn't think you're fragile Dashal."**

**"Then what is it? Am I not as good of a fighter as Hinoto and can't fight at her side? Or is it that she's just strong enough to take care of things without me."**

**"She just can't stand the idea of you getting hurt," I blurted out.**

**"So there is a fight? A war even."**

**"Yes, but you mustn't blame her. She loves you more than anyone and can't bare the thought of you dying is all. If you die, so does she. When you died the first time, she was a mess. Now, with all this power she has, I don't think the world could handle that kind of rage."**

**"So what should I do now?"**

**"She expects you to go to Cloudsdale and stay there for a few days. Just until the war is over."**

**"Fine, but I'm only staying a few days."**

**"I guess you wouldn't be needing this then?" I pulled out a small cubed box from my back pocket.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I dunno. Aj said that is was something that she built for you," I also pulled out a small piece of rolled up parchment, "She told me to tell you that you're going to have many fun times with it though. She wanted me to give it to you when you got to Cloudsdale."**

**Dashal took the box and opened it. In it was a flat disc with a greed button on the bottom of it. It was about two inches in diameter, "I don't get it," she pushed and a tube slowly came out and rounded at the top, "Wow," she scoffed, "A fucking dildo. Of course she did," she looked to the ceiling and bit her lower lip.**

**"Apparently she thinks more about you than you give her credit for."**

**"She's going to so thanked for this," she clicked the button and put it in her pocket.**

**"I didn't need to hear that," I shuddered. Just thinking about my sister and Dashal fucking sent chills down my spine.**

**"What? I think that we have a healthy sexual relationship," she poked fun at me, "Just like you and Nick."**

**"It's different for us," I smiled at her.**

**"Thanks though," she went to her dresser and began taking out clothes, "I hope the Wonder Bolt Leader is well informed, yeah?"**

**"She is. Don't you worry. She's training the Pegasai heavily for the war."**

**"What about Zippie?"**

**"The Earth Pony Leader? I have him training as well. Even Flame Lick is training the Alicorns, with the help of Blu if course."**

**"What are yuo doing?"**

**"I've already made battle plans for Aj and the generals. I won't be at Aj's side for the battle either. To take my place would be Hitono," Dashal looked at me with a little concern, "You are jealous!" I exclaimed, "At first I thought you were serious, then you told me that you knew about Aj's plan."**

**"What I said was and is true, but it was still a counter plan to hers," she crossed her arms and squinted. The creases on the sides of her face deepened.**

**"I think she's fucking up Dashal to try and protect you, but it can't be helped. She's stubborn and everyone knows that."**

**"Yeah I know."**

**-Chrissie-**

**I laid in my bed in the nude with Orion standing up in front of me. Between her legs dangled a huge 16 inch horse dildo that looked like it could replace my forearm forearm because of how thick it was, "I don't think that's going to fit inside of me."**

**"Trust me babe," she lifted my legs and laid in between me, "With all of this lubricant," she scooped up the dripping juices from my recently orgasmed pussy, "It'd go in," she licked he fingers cleaned and that got me ready for round two. So what if I was going to be destroyed by a fake horse cock? To be honest, I was quite nervous about all of this. I never have taken a cock into my pussy before.**

**"I hope so," I said as she positioned it at my entrance and slowly pushed in. I whimpered as she pushed the dildo into me. It was big and thick that I just shuddered at the stretching and ripping pain, "It's too big! Take it out!" I yelled.**

**"Not yet Chrissie," she pushed it deeper in me as I gripped the sheets and scowled at her. I looked down and saw a bulge getting closer to my stomach, "I want you to cum for me," she smirked evilly.**

**I felt the tip hug back my cervix. I looked again and saw that half of it was still sticking out of me, "Please take it out," I pleadingly groaned.**

**"Okay," she pulled out and the edges of its flares tip brushed against my sweet spot. When it got to my entrance, she stopped and looked at me with that lustful look from before.**

**"You better not," I gripped the sheets and readied my body for what she was about to do, "You better- Aaaaaaaaaaah!" she slammed back into me, "I fucking hate you Bird!" I snapped my head back as she began violently thrusting the big cock into me. Every thrust began to null the pain and spark the pleasure. She kept hitting my pleasure button over and over and over again.**

**My mind was losing the battle against trying to focus and not let it be taken over by lust. When I fully let lust take over, I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. After a few more thrusts, her tip pushed past my cervix and thrusted hard into my womb, "It's in my fucking womb!" I told her and saw the bulge goin up and down and forcing my breathing to go into Lamaze mode. She leaned in and rested her hands on either side of my head as she just tried to split me in half.**

**"You know what the best part is?" she panted, "The best part is that when you cum, is dildo will release so much cum inside of you. It's a trick in magic I've learned how to do," she told me.**

**"Then cum inside of me!" I bucked my hips into hers and I squeezed the cock with my pussy. The member began to throb and grow in diameter, "It's Growing Inside Of Me Babe! It's Getting So Fucking Big!"**

**She kissed me an plunged deeper into my womb. It grew until my pussy couldn't take it anymore and I felt a battering ram of cum fill me up. It blasted me like a hose and filled up m womb with hot sticky cum, "AAAAARGH! FUCK ME HARDER BIIIRD!" I bellowed and she did. The seed couldn't escape so it jus filled my womb and I felt it grow inside of me. Looking down, I saw my belly look like I was going to give birth at any moment. When my mind blowing orgasm was done, the dildo thrusted and blasted a few more loads before it stopped.**

**"You're such a good girl Chrissie," Bird kissed me as she cooed, "You took all of mommy's cum inside of you," she ran a hand through my hair.**

**"I want this again," I smiled at her and bucked my hips instinctively a few more times. Bird pulled out if me with a loud pop and cum started to oozed out of me. I closed my legs to stop my womb from being emptied.**

**"I wanna keep the cum inside of me for as long as possible," I said as she snaked an arm under my neck and pulled me close.**

**"Such a naughty girl actually," she chuckled as she rubbed my full belly, "Keep it in there as long as you want babe."**

**-AB-**

**I was in a hit air ballon that ascended to Ponyville. It was going to be a long flight and the pilot and flight attendant were the same person since the aircraft was so small. She called herself Pilot and she's a bit like young Derpy as far as the ditzy aspect is concerned. All she did was talk about the aerodynamics of the multitudes of different hot hair balloons. Luckily for Dashal and I, we made of to Cloudsdale, "Thank you for flying Cloud express," she waved with a hoof as we got off.**

**"Thanks Pilot," Dashal said as she rushed off with her bag.**

**"Oh, wait!" I called out to her. She whipped around and I pulled off her small crown after I pulled mine off, "Lets try and lay low okay?"**

**"Everyone here knows out faces, so why should we lay low?"**

**"Trust me, not a lot of people here keep up with current pictures of royalty. They have their heads in the clouds."**

**"And what's wrong with that?" she asked me, "Cloudsdale back on Earth was a mountain chain hidden in the mountains."**

**"Also where there was a lack of oxygen as well. It explains why half the Cloudsdale population is blue, yes?"**

**"Fuck you."**

**"That's my sister's job. Thanks for the offer though; it was flattering."**

**"Shut up," she punched my arm.**

**"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm.**

**"Serves you right," she snorted.**

**"Never though I'd see the day!" a voice of great familiarity came through the crowd. We looked and saw Rainbow Dash in the blue Wonder Bolt uniform with three Wonder Bolts behind her, "Sorry I couldn't make it to the party almost a month ago you guys. I just go so busy. But I heard you and Aj had one hell of a night afterwards though."**

**"I don't understand What you're talking about," Dashal tried to play down the situation.**

**"She sends me weekly letters Dashal. She keeps me well informed of all that goes on in Canterlot."**

**"What for?"**

**"For the archives here."**

**"There's an Archives here?" I asked, "I thought there was only two."**

**"Well, obviously not," Rainbow Dash shooed away her friends and hey flew off, "She had one built up here when I became Princess."**

**"Why up here though?"**

**"The last place an enemy would look to try and estrogen the archives for some odd reason would be the sky," Rainbow Dash stated, "I truly am surprised that you don't know any of this."**

**"Hey babe," a black Pegasai walked up to Rainbow Dash and kissed her on the head.**

**"Not now Glade," she nudged him with a shoulder, "We have company."**

**"Princess Dashal!" he exclaimed and bowed, "If I had known of your arrival, I would have had made the proper accommodations before hand."**

**"You're fine, it's all okay," Dashal laughed.**

**"And I extends apologies to you as well Princess AB," he bowed to me.**

**"Wow, you're the first to call me Princess," I was hurt at that standing fact.**

**"Why do you say that?" Rainbow Dash.**

**"Well RD, ponies don't see me as a Princess. They see me as Head of the Guards and leader of the military forces."**

**"That's probably because that is all you do," RD seemed impressed, "I've seen you fight and for somepony with two legs, you're one of the best I have ever seen."**

**"Thanks, but that still doesn't change anything."**

**"You know what you need, you need a tour of Cloudsdale and end the day with a massage."**

**"I always know Cloudsdale and I don't need a message."**

**"Judging by your bag, you're going to spend the next couple of days here. And whilst your are here, you must adhere to all the rules and regulations I have set in place."**

**"I'm not doing that stuff and you can't make me."**

**"C'mon AB, lets just relax for a couple of days, or until I feel as though I've stayed long enough," Dashal pleaded.**

**"She thinks she's the boss of me and she's not," I pouted.**

**"This is my city."**

**"Which is in my kingdom."**

**"This kingdom belongs to Applejack."**

**"Long love Princess Applejack!" the ponies and humans passing us yelled in unison before going back to whatever they were doing.**

**"She has the final say on everything."**

**"As do I," Dashal placed her hands on her hips.**

**"It's not the same though Dashal. She's more of an icon than you."**

**"How so? Her and I are both equals."**

**"I don't know, she just is."**

**"Hey! It's the Princesses!" someone shouted and a whole heard of ponies and humans surrounded us instantly.**

**"So much for a relaxing few days!" I had to tell over the sound of the voices.**

**"How do we get out of here?" Dashal asked RD.**

**A loud whilst almost burst my eardrums and thankfully stopped the loud chatter. "Heeeeeeeeeey!" it was Aj, "Give them some air guys."**

**Everyone and pony backed up a little and murmured quietly amongst themselves, "What are you doing here?" Dashal tried to seem angry.**

**"There has been a change in plans babe. I am sorry for what I've said," Aj walked over and kissed her on the lips, "For now, I just want to relax. All the things I usually do have been passed over to Celestia and Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. You and I are free for the next two weeks. As of you AB," she looked to me, "Hinoto is watching over the guards and I do think he has surpassed the bar in qualifications for your job. As for you Dashal, I am giving you the next two weeks off as well."**

**"What are you thinking?" Dashal smirked.**

**"I've sent for Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Flutters. I will have them meet us at Rainbow Dash'a house with everyone else. We are jus going to have the next two weeks with just us girls. Think of it as a time for us to bond with each other."**

**"And to bond with our pony selves?" I asked.**

**"No, they have the same mission as we do, but for them," Aj chuckled.**

**"So what do we do now?" I asked.**

**"I want us to go for massages," Dashal jumped up and down like a little girl, "I also want to go for a make over. I wouldn't mind finally having makeup."**

**"Makeup?" Aj was so lost as to what that was and I was shocked. I knew what that was, "What's makeup?"**

**"You don't know what that is?" Dashal asked, "Really?"**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Wow," I groaned, "You've never had a say to just be a girl have you?"**

**"Yeah I have. When I was like sixteen, but what is makeup and is it dangerous?"**

**Dashal just buried her face in her hand and shook her head, "You're coming with me blondie. I'm going to make you feel like a lady."**

**"I already am a lady. So why do I have to feel like one?" Aj asked as Dashal grabbed her hand and ran off with her.**

**-Aj-**

**I was pulled through the crowd of ponies and people. The humans have taken a shine to Cloudsdale for some reason and spend a lo of time here. Some have called this place home and have started up their own business here. Others have began helping the other businesses here and I just find it really amazing.**

**I really like the fact that Dashal gets all excited to be back home. I know this is where I think I've failed he as a wife. She hasn't back been here in almost five years. She gets so cute when she comes here. Always trying to show me things. I now see that even at the age of forty-five, she's still a little girl on the inside.**

**She showed me some of the museums around, but didn't go in. She was set on making sure I knew what makeup was. When we got to what is called a salon, we entered. There were mares in chairs that sat I front of sinks. Other mares stood behind them and washed their names. Farther in the back were four chairs facing us with mares sitting in front of them and a big bowl of some sorts on their heads, "So what is this place?" I held onto her arm. I got nervous because there were all these machines were.**

**"You've never been inside of a salon? I used to go to these all the time."**

**"Ponyville never had any places like these," I said as a mare walked up to us.**

**"Well hello there. Y'all must be the Princesses," she smiled, "I'm Glazzmerelda. How can I he'p ye today?"**

**"My wife here has never been in a salon before and I want her to feel like a lady today."**

**"Well, I have a fabulous, uh, helper that I think might suit you better than me. Martha!" she called out and a teenaged human came out from the back. She wore jeans and a sports bra and her black hair was tied into a bun on the back of her hair. She had small silver piercings lining her lower lip and all along her outer ear lobe.**

**"Thanks Glazz," she cracked her knuckles, "I got it from here," Glazzmerelda smiled at us one more time before going to the desk that was to our left, "Hey, Warrior Princess," she looked around a little, "I just wanted to say," she looked at Aj with such lust, "you are so fucking hot. If you were mine, I'd bend at every beck and call of yours. I'd make love to you every night."**

**"Sadly, you can't," Aj stepped forward at the now saddening face of the teen, "I'm too old for you, I have a daughter about your age, and most importantly, I'm already taken."**

**"What?" she stomped a foot, "No fair!" she whined, "What do I have to do to make you mine?"**

**"Nothing," Aj took my hand, "She's got my heart and I'm not too sure she's willing to give it to anyone."**

**"If I can't have you, then at least allow me to give you a..." her voice trailed off when she looked at Aj's feet, "Holy shit!" she covered her mouth and convulsed as though she was going to puke, "You badly need a pedicure."**

**"What's a pedicure?"**

**The girl looked to me, "She's a major tomboy and didn't even know what makeup was until today. Forgive her."**

**"Did you grow up on a farm or something?" the girl asked.**

**"For your information little missy, I have. I did grow up on a farm and I loved it. The farm life is the best life in the world. It helps teach one discipline and respect for others. So I'm going to discipline myself to show you the respect needed to not punch you I'll straight in the mouth."**

**"Geez sorry," she rolled her eyes, "Anywho, what you need is a full make over."**

**Aj looked to me for translation, "Hair washed, face washed, and have your, hand and feet done."**

**"I can do all of that at home. Wash my hair, clean my face and use a knife to clean in between the toes," she lifted a foot that had a layer of dirt caked on the bottom of it, "See, look at those toes."**

**"Princess, not to be rude, but how long have you been walking barefoot?"**

**"All of my life."**

**"Okay, that's gross," she shivered.**

**"You see that, young teens these days. No respect for their elders."**

**"There is a good thing though," she walked closer to us, "You have the pretties blonde hair I have ever seen. I just love the way it waves and curls like that."**

**"Yeah, so what?"**

**"I would like to cut it-!"**

**"You won't do such a thing," she grabbed the and of her hair that was wrapped in a red rubber band and ended at her hips, "I like my hair. Dashal, let's go."**

**"Aj," Dashal got in front of me when I faced the door to leave, "Please. Do this for me. I want you to have this experience."**

**"Fine," I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, "Only for you," I turned back around, "If you mess up my hair in any way, I'll have you imprisoned."**

**"Okay, this way," she took each of us by the hand and pulled us along. We went through the back and there were humans getting their hair cut and some kind of metal hand tools brushed flakes of skin for their feet and dropped into a small pale.**

**"You see, they're using scissors," I stopped in my tracks and pulled my arm away for. The girl, "Listen kid, I'm not going to have scissors to my hair."**

**"Remember, you're doing his for me," Dashal took my hand and guided me to a seat, "Sit down," I did as she turned back to the teen, "I want to have her experience everything. She's never had the time to be a girl for once. Please make her look like one."**

**"She does need a pedicure and bad. I might be able to find the right makeup for her, but it'd be hard. She's just too pretty as it is."**

**"What the fuck is a makeup and pedicure?" I asked.**

**Dashal smacked her forehead with her palm, "You'll see babe," she heaved, "Just let her work."**

**"Maybe we could add some dye to her hair," Martha suggested.**

**"I know what that is," I pointed out, "And no. I don't want to put chemicals in my hair other than soap and shampoo. That's it!"**

**"C'mon, you'll be pretty," Martha pleaded.**

**"I don't want it," I said as a woman knelt before me and set down a buck. She pulled out a flat scraper tool like the one used on the other women's feet, "What does that do?" I asked her.**

**"This scrapes off all the dead skin cells, but we have to first wash your feet."**

**"My feet are fine," I crossed my legs in the chair.**

**"C'mon Applejack," Dashal crossed her arms, "Just do it."**

**"No!" I pouted.**

**"Applejack," she said more forcefully, "Do it."**

**I hesitantly put my feet back down as another woman brought over two sponges and a bucket of soapy water. They each took a sponge and dipped it in the water. Soon after they got working on washing my feet, "Hehehe! Haha! That tickles!" I laughed. After a few minutes, my feet were cleaner than ever.**

**"Damn!" one said aloud, "She's got some pretty thick skin. Don't you ever wear shoes?"**

**"Rarely," I shrugged.**

**They picked back up the scrapers they sat down and the one on my left took the first scrape, "Ow!" I snatched my foot back, "That hurt! What's wrong with you!"**

**"I'm sorry madam Applejack, but we must do this."**

**"And maybe you should put orange nail polish," Dashal suggested.**

**"What's nail polish?" I asked.**

**Dashal was now really agitated with me, "It's getting worse! Nngh!"**

**"Sorry Rainbow Dash that I'm so ignorant to the ways of a lady."**

**"Has Rarity taught you nothing?"**

**"Don't blame her. I was raised on a farm by an older brother and Ponyville never had a salon or whatever it's called."**

**"I know."**

**"Okay, Princess," Martha knelt before me, "Nail polish is a kind of paint that we put on your nails to make you prettier."**

**"What do I need that for? I already have y dram irk and she thinks I'm a catch. I've been married to her for almost seventeen years and I've never had to wear nail polish or get a manicure."**

**"That's because I've never really asked you to get one."**

**"Why the sudden interest? Am I boring you?"**

**"No, it's just that you've never been treated like a lady Aj. All you've been was just a warrior your whole life."**

**"What's wrong with that?"**

**"Nevermind. Just relax and allow these women to help you."**

**"I hope they don't hurt me."**

**"They won't, they are professionals."**

**"I hope so."**

**"Okay, lets get to work girls," Martha said as Dashal got into the chair across the way from me.**

**-Twilight (pony)-**

**"I wonder why Princess Applejack wants us in Cloudsdale," I told everypony.**

**"Why in tarnashons are you still so proper Twilight?" Applejack asked, "You're a Princess and Aj said to call her just Aj."**

**"I know Applejack, but it's in the rules."**

**"Not anymore Twilight darling," Rarity stated, "She got rid of that rule years ago."**

**"Why haven't I read it then?"**

**"Probably because you're too busy teaching at the schools around Equestria," she pointed out.**

**"Probably," I felt sad that I'm not up to spear on all the laws that have been set in place by Princess Applejack.**

**"Maybe Aj wants us to go on some kind of mission," Pinkie Pie suggested happily, "She did force us to block off the next two weeks. Or maybe, she's set up some kind of training for us!"**

**"She could have that planned for us," Rarity shrugged, "It doesn't matter. All I care about is the fact that I get to have a break for a little while."**

**"What do you think Fluttershy?" I asked the yellow mare.**

**"I don't know," she said softly as she looked at a picture of her recently deceased rabbit friend Angel.**

**"C'mon Fluttershy, don't be too sad too long," I comforted her, "Angel wouldn't want you to be like this forever."**

**"I know, but he was such a good friend is all."**

**"Okay youngin's, we are almost there!" Pilot called out and weakened the fire to the balloon.**

**We stood up and looked at the clouds and rainbows surrounding us. The sound of chattering bounced off the white clouds and hit our ears. When we got close to the docking station, three Pegasai pushed the Hot Air Balloon basket toward the dock. Another Pegasai on the dock, whipped a rope around the nub on the side of the basket and wrapped the other end onto the dock. He opened the door and bowed to me, "Good afternoon Princess and council."**

**"Hello," I greeted him as I walked out.**

**"Princess Applejack has asked me to escort you to your rooms."**

**"Where are our bags?"**

**"They have been delivered to your rooms already."**

**"Um, okay," I smiled and and followed him. People saw me and bowed as I passed them. The smell of all the food was making me quite hungry, "Where can we get something to eat?"**

**"At the house Princess Twilight," he said as three Pegasai came over and surrounded us.**

**"Hello Applejack," I heard one say.**

**"Howdy there Fable," she said and giggled.**

**-Big Mac (human)-**

**I worked with Big Mac in tilling the land so we could plant more vegetables. When we were done, I lifted the tiller and placed it on its cart for it to to be taken back to the barn, "So, anything new with Applejack?" he asked me.**

**"Nnope," I shook my head and took off my gloves, "It's pretty much the same thing everyday for her. Signing this and that. I think she's over worked and should come here to help us."**

**"So she should stop working to come here and work?"**

**"This is how she would calm down. This is where it all started for her. Also, I just miss my sister. It's been weeks since the last time I've gotten a letter from her and longer than that since I've actually talked to her. It's as though she's forgotten about us."**

**"Daddy?" a black Pegasai mare walked up to us. Seeing my daughter always brought me much joy.**

**"What is t baby girl?" she walked up and looking at her gimp wing also brought me much pain. Knowing she has the ability to fly but can't must be hell for her. I know it is for me.**

**"Some friends are going to Cloudsdale for the day. I wanted to know of I could go."**

**"I dunno," I was always hesitant about her leaving Ponyville because of her wing.**

**"Rainbow Jack would be with us. It'd be all okay daddy. She'll be the responsible adult," since my daughter is only ten and her other friends are about the same age, I always tried to have Rainbow Jack to with them.**

**"Okay, good. Make sure to always stay within eyeshot of her."**

**"Daddy, only my wing is busted, not my brain. Geez, you always think I'm helpless don't you?"**

**"I didn't say that."**

**"With all the rules you have for me, you might as well say it."**

**"I'm your father and I'm just trying to look out for you is all."**

**"You're not my father!" I gasped Andy heart was broken into multiple pieces at her words. She gasped at her words and tried to take them back, "Daddy..." she said quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."**

**I felt empty inside and everything seemed to just turn into a slow motion scene. Everything moved slow and my body felt numb with depression. I began to walk and I heard voices; they were low and distorted.**

**'I'm not her father,' I thought and tears streamed my face, 'What have I done to her to make her say that. She should've said something sooner instead of telling me that.'**

**I really didn't know how to process this level of sadness. I remember Aj having to deal with this some time ago and she didn't handle it all too well.**

**-Jack-**

**I was with Kirion and Apple Pie's friends, "Where's Apple Pie?" I looked around with them and saw Apple Pie walking up to us slowly and sadly, "What's wrong little one?"**

**"I just had a fight with my dad."**

**"What happened?" Kirion asked.**

**"I don't want to talk about it," she lowered her gaze.**

**"Um, okay. Yeah, sure. We understand," I said.**

**"Now, lets get going before we miss the next balloon," I pushed one of her friends in front of me along.**

**Apple Pie and her friends walked in front of us and they were talking about all the cool new things they've done today, "So, is today the day you're going to tell your parents about us?" Kirion asked.**

**"Of course it is," I smiled at him, "You're my first boyfriend though, so mama Aj won't be as lenient as Dashal. Don't worry though, she won't be too bad."**

**"I hope not," he nuzzled my neck, "So, about Apple Pie, what happened to her wing?" he whispered.**

**"She was born like that. It's hard for her to live with the fact of having no talent of flying when you have wings."**

**"I know how she feels. When I broke my wing a long time ago, I hated always having to walk everywhere. I saw then how earth ponies were so strong. It's because you don't have any magic or flying to help you with things."**

**"Yeah and for those with magic, they could rule the world if they wanted."**

**"That is true," he nodded in agreement, "Let us hope that they don't have that epiphany."**

**"So, when shall we fuck again?" I asked him.**

**"I dunno," he smirked evilly, "Maybe we could find a place in Cloudsdale."**

**I felt his tail grind against my pussy, "Eep!" My pussy twitched and that subtle action made me crave him inside of me again, "Not here!" I whispered harshly to him, "There are ponies around."**

**"I know," he repeated his action and I jumped, "Just want you to be ready when we get there."**

**We rushed to the balloon station and the balloon wasn't there. Which means that Pilot was on her break, "Dang it!" Apple Pie exclaimed and ruffled her wings, "We were too late."**

**"It's fine, we can just walk around until she gets back little one," I told her.**

**"How about we go to Sugarcube Corner?" she got excited, "We can hang out there since its close."**

**"No sugar for you Apple Pie," I said firmly, "You know it makes you crazy."**

**"Oh c'mon cousin Jack, I won't go crazy this time," she walked up to me and pleaded.**

**"I said no," I nuzzled her cheek with my nose.**

**"You're going to say no to a cripple?" she extended her small, few feathered wing.**

**"I'm not saying no to a cripple, I'm saying no to you," I nuzzled her again and she laughed, "But if you insist, you can have a little something. But only a little bit. I don't want you darting off where I can't see you."**

**"Okay," she rolled her eyes and she heard in the direction of Sugarcube Corner with her friends.**

**I noticed Kirion staring at me and he noticede noticing. He blushed and looks away, "What?" I asked.**

**"Oh nothing, just thinking."**

**"Thinking about what?"**

**"How pretty you are," he cuddled u next to me.**

**"Awe thanks babe," I felt my cheeks burn at his compliment.**

**"I love the way you smile," I smiled harder and giggled, "The way you laugh and make the day brighter when you wake up."**

**"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," I was blushing hard and he nuzzled his beak into the side of my neck.**

**"It's true," he smiled, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jack."**

**I inhaled slowly because I felt what was coming next, "Promise me," he pressed his forehead against mine, "Promise me that you'll wait for me when we turn eighteen. I want to marry you."**

**"I want to marry you too," I would kiss him, but his beak prevented us from doing such. It's okay though, my love for him is far greater than a kiss.**

**"I love you," he said and I always loved the fact that he said it first.**

**"I love you too."**

**"If you guys kiss, I'm going to puke," we looked and there was Hinoto standing there with a dark skinned human girl. I've never seen a human with dark skin. She was very beautiful with her hair combed to the side. She had golden eye and she was very well built like my mom. One of her eyes was sealed shut with a long jagged scar running down the middle of it from the top of her head all the way down past the collar of her shirt.**

**"Sierra," he looked to her then back at me, "This is Aj's daughter I've been telling you about."**

**"She's beautiful," Sierra bowed to me, "Afternoon Princess."**

**"You don't have to how to me," I said, "My name is Jack and this is my boyfriend Kirion."**

**"You have a boyfriend?" Hinoto almost laughed, "I hope your mothers know about this."**

**"I'm telling them today."**

**"How long have you two been dating?"**

**"Only a couple of days," I told him.**

**"You best make sure you tell your mother Aj. She's the one that really needs time to adjust to it."**

**"I will and where's Granny Apple? I haven't seen her the past couple of days."**

**"She's somewhere off with Blu. They've been sneaking around a lot more like teenagers. I've had a hard time keeping tabs on them lately. They're too old to just be running off without me knowing about it. Don't want them falling and bustin a hip or something."**

**"I'm sure that they're fine. Blu is like the most powerful Alicorn in Equesteria. They'll be fine."**

**-Apple-**

**I was on the back of Blu holding a picnic basket. We were on our way to our secret spot in Ever Glade Forest. It was a small empty patch of grass surrounded by large Pine Trees.**

**We landed and he lowered his body so I could get down gently. I grabbed the basket off his back and set it on the ground. I opened it and there was a large blue blanket folded on top of the food. I pulled it out and with magic, I unfolded it and laid it on the ground.**

**He and used magic to unpack the food and he and I sat down on the blanket, "Whew!" he panted when he sat, "I don't remember flying taking so much out of me."**

**"It's because you're getting old love," I told him.**

**"Oh whatever," he opened a small tub of freshly picked berries and poured a couple in his mouth, "I'm not old. You're the one who's old."**

**"I'm only a few years younger than you Blu."**

**"I'm not old," he joked with his mouth full of berries that made his teeth red.**

**We ate. We laughed. We had a good time, "I think we should go to Cloudsdale. That's where we can make fun of the old ponies in retirement homes."**

**"Do you think we can?" I asked.**

**"Your the mother of the Princess and I'm former Head of the Guards; also, we are too old to care at this point."**

**"Okay," I giggled, "I haven't had this much fun since I was a young teen."**

**"It's good that we can have this much fun now," he scooted over to me and laid on his back. His wing extended behind me and I laid back on it, "I love you Apple."**

**"I love y...," I felt the left side of my body grow numb and weak. The left side of my brain felt like it was melting, "Hear.. attack."**

**"Heart Attack?" he questioned then got the message, "Heart Attack!" he scooped me up with a wing and got me on his back. I flopped forward and went limp on his back, "Hang in there Apple. I'll get you help!"**

**-Aj-**

**I gripped the armrests I was in hard when they were scraping the dead skin off the bottom of my feet, "It hurts!" I gripped the armrests so hard they broke under my power, "Ah!" I instinctively kicked with both my feet and both women were launched through the wall and I felt myself growing angry.**

**My body stretched and my joints ached as the chair groaned under my weight. The chair broke and I fell to the ground. I stood back up and I had to hunch over to not hit the ceiling. I was waiting for my mind to go numb, but I felt in control. I looked around and I was actually processing what I was looking at.**

**Dashal went through a hole in the wall and everyone else was pressed up against it, "Tell Dashal I'll be outside," I told them and my voice wash actual voice.**

**I accidentally tore the door off of its hinges she I opened it, so I gently set it down and left the salon. The sun hit my eyes and I put up a hand to help my eyes adjust. When this was going on I heard the cocking of guns. I looked and there where the humans pointing a variety of guns at me, "Prepare to fire!" one shouted.**

**"What the hell is that thing?" I looked at my body and it wasn't orange or gem like. Instead, it was pale white and my hair was on fire, but not burning. Also, my apples on my stomach weren't red, they were black.**

**"Guys, it's me!" I told them.**

**"Who's 'me'?" one asked.**

**"It's me Applejack."**

**"And I'm the fucking king of fucking France. Open fire," he commanded.**

**Bullets began bouncing off me. They felt like bee stings which were beginning to hurt by the way. I roared and ran away from them. I didn't want to hurt them and I just ran. When I got to the edge of the cloudy town, I jumped. When I hit the ground below, books of the earth breaking under me echoed through my ears. I sank into the rubble of rocks and was trapped in darkness. I practically swam up and got my first breath of air. Bursting my body from the surface, I saw pony guards surrounding the area. I clambered out and crawled to the side of the rubble pool coughing. Alicorns surrounded me and one spoke up, "What are you demon?" she asked.**

**"It's me. Princess Applejack."**

**"Yeah, uh huh, sure," she smirked.**

**"What's going on here?" Hinoto's voice yelled.**

**I stood and looked his way, "Hinoto, please tell them who I am."**

**"I don't know who you are," he stated, "Take her to the prison holds. Lock her down with the death forged chains," he commanded.**

**"C'mon Mongoose, it's me!" I had heavy cuffs slapped onto my wrists, "Look at what I'm wearing what I always wear!"**

**"I don't know what hell you came from miss, but Princess Applejack is going to have a field day with you. She's going to destroy you no doubt."**

**I looked around and saw Jack and my niece Apple Pie, "Jack! It's mommy! Get AB!" the guards began pulling me along. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I was just easier that way, "Tell AB to get the-!"**

**Hinoto came from out of nowhere, "Hold it!" the guards stopped, "Look into my eyes demon and tell me who you are."**

**"I am Princess Applejack and I was just in Cloudsdale getting dead skin scraped off of my feet and that's when I got angry and turned into this I got thing. You have to help me Hinoto. You were my inner beast and the one who gave me my rage mode."**

**"If you're Princess Applejack, what is Rainbow Bash's birthday?"**

**"Rainbow Bash isn't a person or anyone I know. Stop bullshitting around and free me."**

**"Take of the chains. This is Applejack," he stuck a sucker in his mouth, "She's the only one crazy enough to cuss out a mongoose."**

**I was freed from my chains and I stood tow to toe with the mongoose a few inches shorter than me. In a flash, I decked him in the cheek. He fell back and held his face, "She's also the one brave enough to hit a mongoose. You're Applejack."**

**"Now," I helped him back up to his feet, "I want you send Glazzmerelda's Salon in Cloudsdale five hundred thousand gold coins."**

**"What for?" he asked.**

**"I kinda broke two of her staff members. And the two were part of the apple family."**

**"Okay, uh, I can have it done by this evening."**

**"Okay good," he grabbed the back of my arm and began to pull me aside. When we got to a small park with a bench he spoke, "This is what you look like when I'm not sealed inside you."**

**"Will I change back?"**

**"Yeah, whenever you want."**

**"Then how come I can't now?"**

**"You're not doing it right. Think of peaceful things and that will work."**

**I thought of Dashal and I when we were in our twenties being able to run for hours and make love out in the woods. When I opened my eyes back up, I was looking into the fuzzy chest of Hinoto, "Good show mate. You're back," he patted me on the shoulder.**

**"Mommy?" I turned around and saw Jack and Kirion with the young ones behind them.**

**"What is it Jack-Jack?" I pulled a lock of hair from my face and wrapped it around my ear.**

**"There's something I want to tell you."**

**"Okay, go for it," I shrugged.**

**"You have to promise me that you won't get upset or mad, okay?"**

**"Just tell me Jack-Jack."**

**"Kirion is my boyfriend," she rushed with her eyes closed. She peered out of one eye to look at my reaction.**

**"Okay," I shrugged again, "You make it seem as though its something bad."**

**"You're not upset?"**

**"If you think that you're grown up enough to start dating, I'm not going to get in the way of that. What kind of person would I be if I just blocked you from looking for love. Congratulations though. Kirion is a good kid," I winked at him, "Personally, I think tha it was about time you two got together. You both have been giving each other looks for a few years."**

**"So you've known we had feelings for each other?" I nodded, "Then why haven't you said anything?"**

**"Because I didn't want to pry in your life. It wasn't any of my business and despite me wanting to talk about it, I just wanted to wait until you came to me. But you know Momma Dee is going to flip when she heads the news."**

**"Are you going to tell her?"**

**"No, that's for you to tell her," she walked up to me and I hugged her.**

**"Thanks mom."**

**"No problem sweetie," I kissed her forehead.**

**"Now, I want you to go..." my voice trailed off when I noticed a disturbance in the air. It was like the time my mother first came to Equestria and I found her in Ponyville. It had a thick layer of agitation in it and I got worried.**

**"Mom?" Jack pulled away from me, "What is it?" I didn't respond. I just looked at the trees, "Mom!"**

**I looked at her as an Alicorn landed next to us, "Aj?" I heard Dashal's voice, "What is it?"**

**"I dunno mom," Jack responded, "She just went like this and she's not answering me."**

**"Aj, talk to me! Say something!"**

**"Sssh!" I hissed, "Quiet..."**

**"Everyone Shut Up!" Hinoto yelled and the only thing left to hear was the wind. I soon found the source of the wind. It was coming from beyond Equestria. I looked to the far off mountains.**

**"I need all Guards at the edge of Equestria," I told Hinoto, then looked to Dashal, "You're the fastest here. Go to Canterlot and get all the guards. Doesn't matter if they're off duty or just trainees. Find them and tell them to come to the mountain pass. Tell them to meet me there at an hour before dusk.**

**"What's going on?" she got worried.**

**"There's no time to explain. Get moving! Go! Run!" I barked and she took off with incredible speeds, "I need all Alicorns and Pegasai here now!" I yelled.**

**Two minutes later I had thirteen Alicorns and Pegasai in front of me. I began ordering them to to everywhere and tell all the Princess and guards to meet me at the mountain pass an hour before dusk.**

**When they left, there was a teen Pegasai I haven't given orders to yet. It was Halo, "What should I do Princess?"**

**"I want you to fly up there and get all of the Apple Clan down here and get the Wonder Bolts. Find Rainbow Dash-!" I was soon cut off my a large sonic boom behind me. I looked with everyone and saw a rainbow blast being sent up to the sky, "Son of a bitch did it," I smiled, "That's my girl!" Dashal had gone super sonic and broke the barrier like she had done when we were in our early twenties and late teens, "As I was saying," I shook my head and turned back to Halo, "Find Rainbow Dash and tell her to find me as soon as possible and to bring the rest of the girls."**

**"Yes ma'am," he saluted me and flew up toward the city of clouds.**

**"Hinoto, come with me," I told him.**

**"What should I do mom?" Jack asked.**

**"Go to Ponyville. Stay with Big Mac for a little bit," I kissed her on the forehead again, "Take Kirion with you and along the way, get his parents."**

**"Yes mom," she didn't want to go, but she didn't fight, "I love you."**

**"I love you too Sweetheart," I hugged her, "We will se each other again," I looked her in her eyes to say, "Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?"**

**"Uh, that," Hinoto pointed toward the mountains. Hundreds of dots came from behind the mountain and came cascading down the mountain.**

**"Then let's to kick some ass!" I said as a multitude of Alicorn and Pegasai came flying down and landed around me.**

**Rainbow Dash landed in front of me and shouted, "Get on!" I did and she took off with the other flying ponies on her tail.**

**We made it to the mountain pass where there were humans coming down the mountain. I jumped off of Rainbow Dash when she was ten fee from the ground.**

**I landed and was greeted by Orion and all the humans gathered around us, "Hey Aj," she panted, "I brought as many humans as I could and that's why I'm late."**

**"How many are there?" I asked.**

**"Almost a thousand. There are some that are lagging behind because they have children and a mobile Apple Tech Site."**

**"Why'd you bring that here?" I growled, "There shall be no human technology here!"**

**"Why not? It'd help with all of this!"**

**"This place doesn't need any of that!" I yelled.**

**"You've been in this rat hole for way too long and -!"**

**"SHUT UP!" I punched her chest and the sound of glass began to clink inside my head. I felt my body stretch and grow heavy, "I will destroy all of you for bringing technology here. It is something that cannot be," I began walking up the side of the mountain as more humans filtered down, "Rainbow Dash, make sure Equestria is secure!" I called back, "I've got some destruction to wreak."**

**After about an hour I have finally reached to top of the mountain and looked down. At the base were men capturing griffins and shoving them into cages. I jumps off the mountain and used the small landings along the way to land. When I got to the bottom, the humans shoved the last of the griffins into their chew and pointed their guns at, "Duke, what the fuck is that?" they all looked at me.**

**I responded, "Someone you shouldn't have pissed of!"**

**"Princess! Help us!" a few of the griffins cried.**

**"I'll destroy you for caging my friends!" I roared and the humans opened fire. Their bullets bounced off my gem like hide as I laughed. I lifted a hand and the humans were lifted into the air. I used my left hand and moved it to the left. The guns were separated from their owners. I crumpled the weapons into a ball and dropped it. With my hand I freed the griffins from their cages and put the humans inside of them. Leaving only the children untouched as they stood there frightened and confused.**

**Looking behind them, I saw a large crate that was recently towed. It had two large semi trucks in front of it, "Are you guys okay?" I asked as the griffins have me their thanks, "Fly to the other side of the mountain and meet up with the ponies."**

**They nodded and flew away. I jumped and landed in between the two trucks. I know this model of Apple a tech Site because it was me who came up with the specs to do such. I just never thought they got it, "Okay, if I remember correctly and I pray to god that they haven't removed it," I crawled underneath it and rolled to my back. In the center of it was a red button the size of my fist, "Idiots," I snaked along the ground using my legs to push me along until I was within reach, "Seriously, what a bunch of dumbasses," I flipped my head in the opposite direction and pressed the button.**

**The humming stopped and a high pitches squeal hit my ears. I groaned in pain as I covered my ears, then BOOM! I engulfed in flames and a blast shot me out. I skidded out and was launched into a boulder. It shattered and covered me in the rubble. I stood up and saw the kids hide behind the cages to protect themselves. When the explosion was over all that was left was a black patch and a plume of smoke. I walked over to the cages and a the kids pressed themselves against the cages. I knelt down in front of a little blonde girl, "Don't you dare touch her!" the man in the cage pulled his arms through the square holes and places his hands on the girl's shoulders.**

**"I'm not going to hurt her," I looked at him, "What would I be if I killed an innocent little child?"**

**"You're a sadistic monster."**

**"You see," I wagged my finger at him as I stood, "That word, monster, I don't like it very much."**

**"Why not, monster?"**

**"You know what? If you keep saying that word, I'm going to get very upset."**

**"You've already caged us like animals."**

**"So you can cage my griffin friends but when you're the one being caged, you have a problem?"**

**"Humans are the superior race throughout all dimensions," he stated.**

**"Not here," I told them, "The superior race are mythical creatures. In this country, it just so happens to be ponies."**

**I shifted back into my human form and he spoke, "You're a human?"**

**"Princess Applejack at your service," I saluted him.**

**He gasped, "Applejack," the other humans murmured amongst themselves before bowing to me, "Orion has told us much about you. We are at your disposal. You have defeated the gods that have surprised my people."**

**"Who are your people?"**

**"The Apples from Ancient Country."**

**I gasped, "I thought of you as dead. My mother has. Granny Smith has. Everyone has."**

**"We faked outta extinction to help us hide from the Gods. But after you had beaten them, we decided to come out of hiding. Orion has found us and brought us here."**

**"Why were you attacking my griffins?"**

**"They attacked us. Our little ones were playing with their little ones and they came after us."**

**"Yeah, if griffins don't know you as an ally, they will fight to protect their young. If I let you go, you have to promise me to follow every command I give. Before I knew it was humans coming down the mountain, I had my country shift to war mode. They won't be to fond of more humans at the moment."**

**"What will happen to us when we get there?"**

**"I think I might have to jump start a human civilization, but there will be no technology. Only magic."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's what we use instead of technology. It's far more effective and cleaner than trucks and cars or machines to help is move things."**

**"What should we do then?"**

**"We desperately need agricultural workers," I told them and with the wave of a hand all the locks of the cages clicked open. The humans here have devoted their time to helping the ponies."**

**"I think we can manage that. We ancient Apples have years of experience in Agricultural work," he said as he and the other humans began filing out of the cages, "The people ahead of us have brought seeds of vegetables and fruits."**

**"Good and by the way, who's the leader here?"**

**"The elder," he looked around and a small elderly woman with a cane came walking up to us. She looked like my mother but has aged thirty years.**

**"Granny Smith?" I dropped to my knees and became eye level with her, "It can't be. I saw you die."**

**"I let you see what I wanted you see. I got a message from the ancients before that day and I had to leave in order to go to their aid."**

**"You left me," I thought of my mother and my abandonment issues began to bubble up, "I was left all alone."**

**"Listen, listen," she placed a hand on my cheek, "I left for the greater good. Look at you now. Princess of Equestria and married to Rainbow Dash. Yes, Orion updated me on everything. And my daughter, I want to see her again."**

**"Okay," tears welled in my eyes, "Jump on," I helped her into my back and she wrapped the cane around my collar bone, "Hold on tight," I stood, "I want all of you to meet me on the other side of the mountain."**

**-Dashal-**

**I was at the hospital sitting on the cot that held my mother in law. She was on oxygen and looked pale and weak. Humans and Blu were surrounding us, "I don't think Aj is going to handle this well," she joked.**

**"Please, save your strength. You just survived a massive heart attack."**

**"Yeah, I did. But don't let Aj see me like this. She's going to freak out."**

**"I know. You're her mother Apple."**

**"Yo still won't call me mom Huh?" she smiled, "You can call me that you know."**

**"I know," I smiled, "All these years you've taken such great care over me and Aj. Seeing you like this makes me very sad."**

**"Okay," a doctor pony came back with a human, "Her heart attack was caused by a lot of physical exertion. What were you doing before the heart attack?"**

**She looked to Blu then back at the doctor, "I think I know what," I stood and whispered in his ear, "Trying to be a teenager again."**

**"Oh," he was confused then caught on, "Oh! Everyone out!" he commanded and they all hesitantly left except for Blu and myself, "You two are too old for that kind of horseplay. You should slow it down a little for the next couple of months okay?"**

**"Okay," Blu nodded.**

**"Don't act as though I'm an old woman," she joked, "I'm only seventy-four. For a human, that's pretty long, but for an Apple, my life is half over."**

**"Why do Apples live so long?" I asked, "I look like my age but Aj still looks like she's still in her thirties."**

**"I don't know really. We're just like that. Maybe it's a curse we have."**

**"What curse?"**

**She pursed her lips, "Leave it alone Dashal. It's family matters only."**

**"The fuck? I am family."**

**"This doesn't concern a member from Cloudsdale," she growled, "Just leave it alone young one and to check up on Aj."**

**"What are to talking about old woman?"**

**"Listen here missy, you will drop this endeavor. It doesn't concern non family members."**

**"I am family member. Why do you think otherwise?"**

**"You're not part of this family and I want you to leave me," she turned her head away from me.**

**I whimpered out of pain and anguish. Why do people always keep me out of the loop and use hurtful words to try and shoo me off, "I am you're daughter's wife and I am part of this family," I mewled to her, "I know you and I have never see eye to eye but we should be family. For her sake. I love her and so do you and-!"**

**"Dashal, I said leave me! This doesn't concern you. It's only for Apples."**

**"I am an Apple!" I shot up, "Since you won't accept that, fuck you!"**

**"Dashal!" Blu stamped a hoof, "No, she needs to hear this! You can't disappear from Aj's life and come back and them hold secrets from her and from me! I married her before you came along and I am an Apple! So fuck you since you think otherwise! I'm leaving!"**

**-AB-**

**I grew bored of waiting for Aj. Guards from all over just sat around the new humans that came from the side of the mountain.**

**Another wave of humans came to us and there was a man holding a small blonde girl, "Where is Princess Applejack?" the man asked, "She said to meet us over here."**

**"She never came down and who the hell are you?" I stood up and asked.**

**"I am Dorian! Son of Apple Ale," he spoke, "Leader of the Ancient Apple Clan."**

**"What did Aj tell you?"**

**"She told me to meet her here on the other side of the mountain."**

**"I don't know where she to answer your question sir. She never came down," I got worried, "What have to done to her?"**

**"I didn't do anything to her. We couldn't have because she was some kind of gem monster and destroyed all of our technology."**

**"Why would she do that?" Orion clutched her chest when she spoke, "She knows how hard it is to live without it!"**

**"Silence you!" I hissed, "Someone gag her and bind her hands behind her back!" I ordered, "I am so sick of your shit Orion!"**

**"Why don't you fight me?"**

**"What for? You have nothing to fight for!" Guards began to bring a pair of cuffs out, "Wait!" I said.**

**"I have your title to fight for," she smirked, "I challenge you for the role of Head of Security!"**

**"Challenge accepted!" I said.**

**"You take that challenge and I'll have you tried and imprisoned for treason," Aj came walking up.**

**"Where he fuck were you?" I asked.**

**"I'll explain later. Orion," she got into the brunette's face, "You outta count yourself lucky I haven't killed you."**

**"Like you would," Orion had a hint of nervousness in her voice, "You wouldn't hurt family."**

**"I identify family not by blood. Only by those who are willing to stand by my side no matter what. AB is that person. You harmed my daughter. Don't make me regret heeding her plea of mercy."**

**"I'm sorry ma'am," she took a step back and gave a shallow bow.**

**"Now since all the humans are here, I want to start a human colony. But first, I need to talk to my council as of all the Princesses and Heads of security and their council members. I also need to talk to you," she looked to Dorian, "You're the leader of the Ancient Apples, am I right?" he dipped his chin, "I also need to talk to Chrissie who is head of the Apple Clan."**

**"Technically," Orion started, "You're head of the Apple Clan."**

**"As of the Ancients," Dorian set down his daughter and took a few steps forward, "You are the chosen one that has beaten the Gods."**

**"One queendom, two clans," Aj ran her hand through her hair, "Aaaaaaaah!" she pumped her fists I got the air in front of her before falling back and landing hard on the ground as she covered her face with her hands and let out another yell.**

**"Is she okay?" Orion asked me.**

**"This is better than her letting off a little steam," Orion nodded when I told her, "She could level an entire country on just a temper tantrum alone."**

**"What is she going to do about the army coming for us?"**

**"She's got a plan. I think she expected for you to bring a lot of humans here."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"She's had the forgers around the queendom make one thousand swords and shields."**

**"If discord was right about there being hundreds of thousands of Dark Elves coming after us, where is our army?"**

**"She's got Griffins, Trolls, Fairies, Wolves, and Dark Elves of her own that have pledges their allegiance to her until the war is over."**

**"How'd she do that?"**

**"No idea, but I know she's got them. She even has a Mongoose at her side."**

**"How does one Mongoose place an effect on the battle?"**

**"Hinoto has the power to find and look for other Mongoose. She's going to have him look for them a month before the war."**

**"Why so little time to look?"**

**"You should ask her?" I pointed to the blonde woman who was looking at the sky from the ground.**

**"Another question... If all the guards and Princesses are here, along with all the humans, who's protecting the cities?"**

**"The ponies left at ones who have knowledge of the basics of magic. So the hole be fine and also, the Dark Elves work with predictability. The Dark Elves we have inform us that Dark Elves only would attack the Capitol of countries. They don't believe in wasting their powers on just working from the outside in. They'll be focused on going to Canterlot and facing Aj there."**

**"She's smart."**

**"She's brilliant. The mind of a warrior, the status of a Princess, and a heart that will not break. The only thing that will stop her from protecting those she loves from death, is death herself. She could be missing all of her limbs, if there is still breath in her body, she will fight."**

**"Is that why she was going to kill me?"**

**"Yeah. She loves he family and its the ultimate act of betrayal when a family member brings half to another. I would recommend that you kiss her ass from here on out. And I don't mean just the heel either. You should kiss the brownest part of her white ass."**

**"Okay," she pressed her lips together as Aj stood back up.**

**"AB, get me all the Princesses with their council and have the Guard Heads have their ponies Keeping tabs on the humans. Dont allow them to leave. We shall have a council meeting to discuss battle plans and human colonization. And where is Dashal?"**

**The sound of want a jet would make sounded. I knew who it was. It was Dashal running as fast as she could. There was a trail of smoke being ejected from the back of Dashal as she ran toward us. She came and skidded until she stopped at the base of the mountain pass. She walked over with sadness I her eyes, "What is it?" Aj asked.**

**"It's your mother. She had a heart attack, but don't freak. She's stable and will recover."**

**"What?" Aj was stricken with grief, "I have to go see her!"**

**"Everything is okay Aj," Dashal placed her hands on Aj's shoulders, "She's going to live. Just focus on whatever is going on here."**

**"No! I must see her!"**

**"Aj!" Dashal held her wife's face, "I'm telling you that you're not going anywhere until you finish up here. Don't make me have to put you in timeout."**

**"Fine," Aj pulled her hands down to her lips and kissed them, "Do you know he whereabouts of Chrissie?"**

**"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."**

**"Strange. I hope everything his okay with her."**

**-Chrissie-**

**I was standing and pressed against the wall as Bird fucked my brains out from behind. That big dildo of hers has been relentless in fucking me and I was losing my mind and energy. I was covered and I smelled heavily of her magic seed. The tip of her dildo had pushed itself into my womb which was already full of he recently deposited seed, "I'm going to gum again," I told her with my tired and sore throat. I've been screaming my head off due to all these minds blowing orgasms and she's fucked myth throat with lout mercy.**

**"Good! Cum all over momma's cock," she panted as she leaned over and groped my breasts and kissed the back of my neck. I did and the cock blasted my womb with more seed and so much was already in me, the seed shot out of my pussy and blasted all over my legs. I moaned hard and long before we both fell to the floor onto our knees. The only thing that kept me up was the wall we leaned against. Bird hugged my belly and more seed was gushed out of my womb. The hot seed flowing out of me triggered small waves of pleasure as sleepiness and dizziness filled my mind, "We have to stop," I finally said, "We have been fucking for the past few hours and I'm just exhausted."**

**"Yeah," she nipped at my neck, "Me too. Lets take a bath and we'll go get something to eat," she liked the dildo all the way out of me and pulled out the rest of the semen with it. We sat in a pool of cum before standing and heading toward the bathroom. Bird drew the water and we got in. She leaned against the tub's wall and I sat in between her legs and leaned against her. She used a sponge to wipe off all the cum from my body and used it to wipe the cum from my hair. I leaned to the side and we kissed deeply.**

**She used two fingers to open m pussy lips and allow the remaining cum spill from my pussy before sticking those fingers inside of me. She slowly messaged the inside of my pussy and I groaned heavily. I was still really sensitive down there and her fingers were just amazing. I reached a hand back and stuck two fingers inside of her. Her warm folds clamped down on my fingers and she whimpered my name into my mouth. I felt her pussy and juices try to push my fingers out as she came. She groaned hard and panted as I finger fucked her. She fingered my harder and that sent me into another mind blowing orgasm. When we were finish, I rested in her arms, "I love you Bird."**

**"I love you too Chrissie," she kissed my cheek, "I want us to be forever," the thought of commitment brought fear to my mind. I didn't know if I was wife material or not. I haven't really dated anyone that was good to me.**

**"I dunno," I also thought about all the guys that have said what she's said and later broke my heart.**

**"I promise you Chrissie. I won't hurt you," she hugged me close, "I will never leave you. I will always be there for you. I promise you that and when an Apple makes a promise, an Apple never breaks that promise."**

**"Okay. I'll be you're if you be mine... forever."**

**"To infinity and beyond," she kissed me on the neck again and I just melted into her body.**

**-Granny Smith-**

**I rode on the back of a unicorn for the first time in m life, "C'mon pony, gettyup!" I swatted it's flank with the head of my cane.**

**"Miss Smith, please don't hit me," she groaned in annoyance, "We won't get there any faster."**

**"I'm a hundred and eight, I don't have time to move all slow like," I smacked my gums together and sucked on them.**

**"Why can't you be more like Aj?"**

**"She's young. She doesn't know the value of speed."**

**"Highly doubt that madam," she chuckled.**

**"I want to see my daughter Juni."**

**"It's Jewel ma'am."**

**"Okay Jewel," I mocked her, "When shall we get there?"**

**"It's up ahead. We're almost there. Just another minute or so."**

**"How's my great granddaughter? I hear she's in Ponyville."**

**"I know of her but I've never had time to actually meet her."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"Eighteen."**

**"You're so young. You could be my great grandson. Hey! She's free, you can date her."**

**"Jack? No. She's with somepony else. A griffin."**

**"You seem to have feelings for her."**

**"I don't."**

**"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm blind or deaf. You like her?"**

**"I do actually. But she's with the griffin. I can't compete with that."**

**"You're part of the Canterlot guard. You could compete with that of you would just try."**

**"No. I'm just a low ranking guard and nothing more."**

**"You help keep the Princesses safe," he stopped in front of double door.**

**"Yeah, her mothers. We are here. Your daughter is inside."**

**"Thanks Juju," I said as I got off of him.**

**"It's Jewel."**

**"Whatever," I waved my cane at him as I pushed passed the door to the infirmary, "Ooh, what a nice place. Very nice for a horse hospital."**

**"May I help you ma'am?" a blue pony stood from the floor. His big blue eyes were so familiar.**

**"I know you!" I grew angry, "You were Thunder Blu! The man who brought harm to family!" I waved my cane at him as I rushed over as fast as my short old legs could carry me.**

**He jumped back when I began swinging my came at him to try and hit him, "Lady! I'm not the human version of him!"**

**I felt hands on my shoulder pulling me back, "No, let me at 'em! Lemme at 'em!"**

**The hands turned me around, "Calm down mom," my daughter said weakly. Her skin was almost pale and she was on oxygen. The tubes were wrapped around her ears and it ran past her nose to deliver air through two small plastic nubs, "He's not Thunder Blu. That Blu is dead. This Blu isn't evil. He's my boyfriend actually."**

**"You shoulda still let me hit him," I shrugged off her hands, "I coulda took 'im," I scowled at him.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Orion has me go through some gate of time to come here. She made me leave my dentures at home."**

**I sat on a bench and my let my legs hang over, "I missed you so much," Apple wheeled over her small oxygen tank and sat in the for in front of me.**

**"And I missed you too, but don't get too mushy on me. I knew you were alive."**

**"How did you know?"**

**"A mother knows when he daughter is alive or not. It's a motherly thing. When you had disappeared, I was so hurt and torn up on the inside, but I knew. Knew you were alive somewhere."**

**"Thank you not giving up hope."**

**"Now, tell my about this Blu you have fallen in love with. Have you two copulated?"**

**"Mom!" she gasped, "I don't think that's any I your business."**

**"If it wasn't my business I would not be asking."**

**"Yes we have, but I still don't see how that is your business."**

**"You found love in the same man that has tried to kill you."**

**"The one I married craved power, the Blu here is the man I first married. He's sweet and caring and kind."**

**"Okay, whatever. No need to get snippy with me. I was just asking."**

**"You were asking a personal question."**

**"You are grounded young lady."**

**"I am seventy four years old, I'm too old to be grounded, and for what?"**

**"For having sex outside of marriage of course. You're my daughter, it doesn't matter how old to get, you still are able to be punished."**

**"That's absurd. I am grown which means I can do whatever I want with whomever I want."**

**"Not whilst I'm still breathing. Don't make me make it two weeks young lady."**

**"Oh mom, stop," she blushed, "Don't do this to me in front of Blu."**

**"So stop messing up. I won't stand for it."**

**"Then sit down."**

**"I'm not going to sit or stand or even kneel. I'll just lay down. I could use the nap."**

**"Oh, okay. It's still good to see you all the same mom."**

**"Now, where's my boy Big Mac?"**

**-Big Mac-**

**I was with my girlfriend Cloud Chaser in the farthest reaches of Apple Acres to have some alone time. I sat against a tree looking out at the apple trees. Cloud Chaser laid next to me with her head in my lap. She was a sweet Earth pony that was smaller than your average and I loved just spending hours looking at. I stroked her mane as we sat in silence.**

**"You know, I love the times like now, when we have nothing to do and we can just relax," she said.**

**"I know," I smiled back at her, "We could just spend the rest of our days like this."**

**"Have you thought about what it'd be like I we had kids?"**

**"I have, but we have Jackie. He's like our son. We've really bonded with him over the years."**

**"It's not the same," she sat up to look fully at me, "What you and Jackie have is something that I will never have. Not with this body. I want to become a human."**

**"What for? I love you the way you are."**

**"But I don't love me the way I am. I want to be able to pick up things like you and he can."**

**"I won't let you," I held her face, "I love you exactly the way you are."**

**"I know you do, but-!" I cut her off with a kiss. At first she fought, but came around and just let it happen. I pressed my tongue against her lips in attempt to message her sweet tasting mouth. She parted her lips and granted me access into her mouth. Our tongues fought a little before she pushed me into the grass and laid over me. Her warm small pony frame felt good pressing against my growing erection.**

**I grabbed her flanks and pulled her up so she was straddling me. I ground my erection against her and she whimpered into my mouth, "I love you baby," she broke the kiss long enough to say. Her whimpering and moaning finally got the better of me, "Huh?" she yelped as I flipped us over. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my rock hard penis. She blushed at me, "I don't think that will fit inside of me," she said.**

**"Okay," I shrugged and began stuffing my penis back in pants, "Sorry to think that it could."**

**"Wait," I stopped. My plan worked, thank god, "We can try and see of it fits. You know I can be wrong sometimes."**

**I pulled my cock back out and rested her hind legs onto my shoulders, "We have to lube you up babe," before she could speak, I shoved my middle finger inside of her sweet sweet pussy. She moaned my name as I pushed her legs back toward her so I could have a better angle. She pressed her core hooves into the ground out of pleasure. I could tell that there was a lot of sexual tension down there because of how tight she was. Luckily for her I decided to loosen her up a little beforehand.**

**"Big Mac... please deeper... go deeper," she whimpered. I did, "Aaaaah!" her pussy began to get wet and I knew she was close to cumming.**

**"You're going to cum already?" I asked as I fingered her harder.**

**"Yes! So quick," she looked at me like she was ashamed, "Im sorry. I don't mean to."**

**"No need to be sorry, it's okay," I leaned over to kiss her, "Cum as many times as you want to."**

**"Then let me cum!" she bucked her hips, "Please let me cum!"**

**"Not yet," I pulled my fingers out of her and she moaned in protest. I looked at my hand at the clear sticky substance running down them, "Mmm, you're so wet," I told her and licked her juices clean. She was sweet. Almost like honey.**

**"No, don't do this to me," she mewled, "I need to cum..."**

**I placed my tip at her entrance and pushed. Her tight and wet pussy was so good and automatically felt the need to cum. I thrusted a few more times before my hips were splattered with her cum and her even tighter pussy clamped around my cock and I tried holding back, but couldn't. I blasted her womb with my seed and fell on top of her.**

**-AB-**

**I was with Nick with all of the Countries' Leaders from across the world. Princesses Aj and Dashal, Princess Twilight, Princess Teal, Princess Cadence, Princess Luna and the newly reinstated Princess Celestia. In addition to them, the Fairy Queen; the Orc Chief; the Dwarf Chief; the Dark Elf Queen; and the Griffin King. Standing in the middle of them brought much nervousness to me because they were so powerful in their own right.**

**I tried to find the words to speak, but just… couldn't. I froze. Hinoto saw this and walked up next to me and spoke for me, "On behalf of my nervous wreck of a friend over here and the Princesses of Equestria, I would like to thank all of you for giving us a hand in an impending war."**

"**Anything to help," The Dark Elf Queen spoke to Aj who was currently biting her nails; tyring to get the dirt from under them, "You have saved us and it is now our turn to save you," Aj realized that she was being spoken to and dropped her hand into her lap.**

"**If it wasn't for you, the gods would definitely would have destroyed everything and everyone that we love," the Orc dipped his chin, "But I have something to ask. Something that I think all of us are thinking. We have received word on what you look like when you go into this rage mode of yours. Is that true?"**

"**It is true," knowing what the Orc was going to ask, Aj stood up and walked to the middle, "And before you ask, yes. I will show you."**

"**Hold on," Hinoto placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in. He whispered something and then jammed his other hand's palm into her chest.**

"**Ugh!" Aj pushed him away, "What the hell was that for?"**

"**You'll see," he smiled and took a step back.**

**Aj looked at him with confusion, but shook it off and closed her eyes. She let out a low rumbling as her body grew and grew and turned red. The Royal Leaders smiled and gasped in amazement. The Orc stood and walked up Aj. He was dwarfed in comparison for Aj stood a head taller than him, "How strong are you?" the Orc smiled evilly. He pulled out a pair of cuffs from the side of his hip, "These are Orc forged. We are known for having the strongest metals."**

"**I've broken out of stronger," Aj said as she lifted her wrists and he clamped the cuffs onto her wrists. When she was locked in, she pulled her hands apart and broke the chains with ease.**

"**Perfect," the Orc tried to hide his fear and sat back down. **

"**So, when should we have our armies prepared?" the Dwarf asked.**

"**Now," I puff of smoke flew across the sky and Discord came walking into the circle.**

**All of the non-Equestrians gasped and stood to bow, "Discord," they said with their bodies bent at the hips.**

"**Please, don't bow to me. Despite my status, Aj is the one who is still the most powerful."**

"**What's wrong Discord?" Aj asked.**

"**The Dark Elves army is mobilizing. I heard tale when I was there that they were planning on coming here in a week."**

"**Why can't you defeat them?" the Dark Elf asked.**

"**Your kind has too many numbers for me to do so."**

"**They are not my kind!" she spat and her pointed ears turned red and twitched.**

"**Then what does that make you?"**

"**My race has been spread across all dimensions for the Gods' lust for power. My race has killed for reasons that weren't ours. Under my rule, I have tried to make the Dark Elves known as the good guys here in this world."**

"**And she's done a wonderful job over the centuries," Aj told Discord, "She's one of us. After this, her and her people will become just Elves. Which they have been for many years. So leave her alone."**

"**Fine, okay, but anyway," he shook his head, "They will be here in a week and you need all your allies to be here and ready."**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Aj-**

**I was standing in a line with my sister and brother. Granny Smith was sitting in front of us smiling with our mother standing next to her, "It's good to see my grandchildren again. You all have grown up into fine young adults."**

"**Yeah, me, young," Big Mac chuckled.**

"**Oh hush up Macintosh."**

"**It's just Mac actually."**

"**I'm calling you the name your mother gave you Macintosh."**

"**Mother please…" my mom rested a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Oh quiet now Apple Cider," she shrugged off the hand, "Applejack is the one that I think has grown the most. I never did think that she would be married to such a fine young woman," I smiled, "And she is very pretty. She may not have your big breasts, but she's pretty. You get that from your mother."**

"**I know," I blushed and shrank back a little out of embarrassment.**

"**Don't feel ashamed child, it's a gift from her and you Macintosh. You are strong like your father. You have a good head on your shoulders. Applebloom, you have your mother's stubbornness and resiliency. Something that has brought you much joy and pleasure down the road you have journeyed. Apple," she said firmly and Apple moved in front of her, "Even with your absence of your children's lives in the past, they still have learned all the things needed to be successful and to overcome all obstacles in their way. Now you are back and they need you more than ever with this upcoming war. I do not know how or why, all I know is that they need it."**

"**Yes mother."**

"**Where is Dashal, Applejack?" she asked me.**

"**Dashal is making sure everyone knows the plan for tomorrow."**

"**Go to her and tell her how much you love her. All of you do that. You don't know how the war is going to play out and I want you give the loves your lives some closure beforehand. I don't want them grieving to heavily over the loss that might incur. I know what I am saying is something that you don't want to hear before the war, it's just that I don't want to speak good things then all of a sudden you don't make it."**

"**I understand," I dipped my chin and left.**

**-Dashal-**

**I was walking back to the castle feeling very accomplished. My allies were camped out in front of the castle and everyone and everypony knew what to do. All that was left was to fuck Aj before the war so I can focus tomorrow. I was at the doors when I heard ****Melandrach, the Elf Queen call my name, "Princess Rainbow Dash," I stopped and turned around.**

**Her dark green hair flowed behind her as she ran up to me, "What is it Melandrach?"**

"**I just wanted to ask you something," she caught her breath and continued speaking, "Do you know if Aj is seeing anyone?"**

"**Why do you ask?" I got defensive.**

"**Well, before the war and when I pledged my allegiance to Equestria that was the day I first met her. That also was the day I've formed a little crush on her. I just kinda wanted to tell her before the war has a chance to kill me."**

"**Her and I are married you know?" I stated.**

"**I did not know that, sorry to have bothered you," she gave me a little bow before walking away feeling disappointed. That's when I began thinking, '**_**What if I could convince Aj to have a threesome? That would be a show I wouldn't mind paying to see.**_**'**

**I walked up the stairs into the castle and made it all the way to my room. Inside I heard rustling around and things breaking and falling. I rushed in and there was a light blue hitting all of the walls and when I came fully into the room, it stopped what it was doing. I felt it staring at me and I was getting very upset and got ready for anything. I backed up and the doors quickly slammed shut. I whipped around and pulled on the doorknobs, but it seemed to be locked. I pounded my fists on the door and yelled, "Someone help me! Somebody please help me!"**

"**Calm yourself Rainbow Dash," I heard softly say behind me.**

**I turned back around and pressed myself against the doors, "Who said that?" I looked around and I finally came to and accepted the conclusion that I was losing what is left of my mind.**

"**I did," the voice was coming from the glowing blue orb.**

"**What are you?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**I am you in another dimension."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I was called upon by Master Discord. He said that your country is in peril and I'm here to help."**

"**How are you going to help? You destroyed my room"**

"**I'm going to give you my power and I do apologize for destroying your room, I was just so excited that I kinda lost control."**

"**So, what kind of power are you supposed to give me?"**

"**My life's essence."**

"**You're what?"**

"**Right, you're a human. A young race that hasn't achieved total enlightenment."**

"**Great way in not making that sound like an insult," I growled.**

"**Sorry," it was as though I was feeling what she was feeling and I felt that she didn't really mean what she said about humans, "A Life Essence is all of what life needs to live on. Without it, life will die."**

"**And you're going to give me yours? Won't that kill you?"**

"**It will, but Discord said that we are literally the last of the Rainbow Dashes left in all the universes."**

"**What happened to the rest of them?"**

"**They died," she said bluntly.**

"**Oh and you're going to give up your life to spare mine?"**

"**Yes I am and I have a question for you Rainbow Dash."**

"**You can just call me Dashal."**

"**Dashal?"**

"**That's what I go by. It's a human name," I said sarcastically trying to hurt her.**

"**It's a pretty name and my question is this, over the past number of years, haven't you noticed that you've been getting a lot stronger?"**

"**Yeah…" I haven't noticed actually until she brought to my attention.**

"**That's because when a Rainbow Dash dies, that Rainbow Dash's energy gets split up amongst the survivors."**

"**That still doesn't explain why you're giving up your life to save mine."**

"**I've done some terrible things in in my life and Discord has sentenced me to death. He said that my punishment is to give up my Life's Essence to you."**

"**How do I know you're not going to just take control of my body."**

"**Because he placed a spell on me that will prevent me from taking over your body and has placed another spell on me that urges me to just give you my power. And only my power. I have to do this."**

**The ball of light darted toward me and launched itself into my chest. The force threw me back and through the doors. I slammed hard onto the marble flooring and slid all the way to the wall. The swelling of energy inside of me was too much and I began roaring. The bracelet I had I saw pop off of me when I looked at my skin turning blue. My blue uniform that Rarity made me began glowing and I heard the sound of the material stretching. It felt as though my mind was being filled with acid and I began losing focus.**

"**Princess Dashal!" I looked to my left and saw five guards running toward me along with three humans, "Princess Dashal!"**

"**LEAVE!" I bellowed and they stopped in their tracks.**

"**What's going on?" a human asked.**

"**Go! Now! Not… Safe!"**

"**C'mon! Snap out of it!"**

"**GET OOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHRGH!"**

**-Aj-**

**I heard the sound of shouting coming from down the hallway, so I followed it and when I got a stair case, I soon realized that it was coming from the hallway in front of my room. Pony Guards and a few Apples came running down the stairs, "Princess Aj, thank goodness!"**

"**What's going on?" I asked. **

"**It's Princess Dashal! She's gone crazy! You have to help her!"**

**I charged upstairs and when I turned onto the hallway, Dashal was leaning against the marble wall facing away from me. I saw her hand against the wall and her skin was blue and her uniform had grown and stretched to match her new found size, "Dashal?" I slowly walked toward the grunting behemoth, "Babe?"**

**She turned her head and looked at me with such rage and I immediately knew what to do. I let my energy flow out and I stretched into my rage mode, "Dashal, let's not do this!" I yelled, "We don't have to do this!"**

"**I'll show you that I'm just as good as you are," she growled and began charging at me. I didn't want to hurt her, but hurt I must. I side stepped her and caught her at the collar. I threw her out the window at the end of our hallway and followed her out. I jumped out and she shifted her body to where she was doing a nose dive. I copied her pose and sliced faster through the air. I caught up with her and threw a punch, she saw me and caught it in time.**

**We threw more punches at each other and I was knocked into the wall of the castle. I jumped from it and speared Dashal in the mid-section. My sudden action jutted us out toward the clearing in front of the castle. Dashal grabbed my hips and pulled back, I was flung out and I landed hard into the dirt. I slid to a stop and heard a crashing thud along with the screams of voices. I stood up and saw that I landed like a meteor and Dashal landed on her feet. She pulled herself out of the shallow crater she made.**

**We walked up to each other and circled. We waited for the other to make a move, "C'mon Dashal! Snap out of it! We don't need this a day before the war!"**

"**No! I have been second to you for too long and I now have the power to show everyone that I'm just as good as you are! I'm sick of just being known as the Princess' bitch!"**

"**That's not how anyone here sees you Love!" I tried to reason with her.**

"**ALL LIES!" she lunged forward and we collided. I had my hands pushing against her shoulders and she had hers against my shoulders.**

"**I am going to earn my place Aj!" she yelled.**

**I looked into the eyes of my lover, "This isn't the Rainbow Dash I married!"**

"**Don't Call Me That!" she leaned back and I almost felt forward. She delivered a wicked headbutt and I was thrown back. When I landed, I held the front of my aching head. Dashal ran over and picked me up by the neck with an iron grip. She had me lifted over her head and her grip was draining me of oxygen. I held her wrists to try and counteract the force of gravity, "Today, I will beat you," she grumbled.**

"**Today you will not!" I wormed my way out of her hand and was dropped to my feet. I pushed her back and when she regained her balance, I delivered a powerful side kick to her chin. She landed hard on her back with a grunt and shook her head.**

**When she tried to get up, I grabbed a fistful of her rainbow hair and pulled in. Her head went in between my legs and I hooked her elbows with my wrists. I jumped back and landed on my knees. Her head was driven into the ground and leaned forward onto the ground with my hands. I crawled away and rage over took me because of what I've just done.**

**I allowed my anger to just flow out as I cratered the ground in front of me with my fists. I heard grunting and groaning behind me. I turned around and saw Dashal pushing up off the ground grunting in whatever she was dealing with. She grunted hard and loud before white wings blasted out of her back and she grew larger, "Aargh!" she lifted her head and her eyes went white and she roared at me.**

**I allowed my rage to consume me and I grew bigger. I soon felt my hands feeling like they were catching fire. I looked at them and they burst into flames for a split second then it looked as though glowing orange magma coursed through them. We both stood up and faced each other.**

**-Hinoto-**

"**This isn't good," I told AB from the main staircase leading up to the castle and over looked the two Titans on the ground.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**From what I've gathered from Discord, he talked the last Rainbow Dash alive to give up her life to help Dashal and this is what the result of it."**

"**What's going to happen now?" she asked.**

"**These Titans are going to fight it out until one is victorious."**

"**You mean that one has to die?"**

"**Not necessarily AB."**

"**How'd you come to the conclusion?"**

"**The way I have it figured is this. Dashal has been thinking herself as not good enough to rule Equestria," I crossed my arms, "So with this new found power she has, she's going to defeat Aj and prove to everyone that she's at least just as good as Aj."**

"**Could you be any more of a condescending ass?"**

"**Yes, like this," I swallowed hard before continuing to speak, "If Dashal doesn't defeat Aj, she might turn evil and rise up an army to try and take her down."**

"**Do you think Dashal can beat her?"**

"**Let me finish. If Dashal does get defeated, it's a good chance she'll just come back to her senses and realize that she fucked up. And I don't think she can beat her this go around."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because she doesn't know how to-!"**

**BOOOOOOOM! An earth shaking boom emitted from the clearing in front of us and a blast of a rainbow hit us hard enough to knock us back. Another boom sent an orange blast our way and knocked us down again.**

**-Aj-**

**I stood facing Dashal. She had white eyes and white angel wings coupled with an actual rainbow waterfall flowing out of her hair. The rainbow evaporated before it reached her waist and it just seemed so hot to me, but lust had to wait until after this.**

"**You want it! Come get it!"**

**With lighting fast speed, she shot forward and I felt a hit to the chin. I flew back and was slammed into the castle's wall. I was lodged into it and I saw a blast of rainbow and was soon hit with two feet into the chest. I was shot through the castle and exited on the other side. I landed hard on the rocky ground and looked up to see the mountain towering over me, "Okay, okay… that one hurt," I stood up and my back popped. Another blast of rainbow came from inside the castle and Dashal came to a sliding halt from out of nowhere.**

"**You've got no match for my speed Aj!" Dashal said maniacally.**

"**And you have no match for my power! So end this campaign babe! I love you and I hate hurting you!"**

"**Then just fall and allow me to be on equal footing with you."**

"**I'm trying to give you what you want but all you want to do is fight!" I chuckled, "Do that math!"**

"**I want to beat you so I can have confirmation," her voice quieted a bit.**

"**The reason why people and ponies don't come to you is because you're not showing them you're willing, babe," I told her and her demeanor seemed to calm as her white eyes turned back to purple, "The people and ponies here come to me because I devote my whole life to them."**

"**Why don't you send more my way?"**

"**I didn't know you wanted more responsibilities Dashal. Now that I know, we can work something out," I shrugged.**

"**Okay," she looked down at the ground and was deeply embarrassed, "I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay Dashal," I spread my arms wide, "Now come give me a hug."**

**She walked over and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around her and have her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry for kickin' your ass back there."**

"**It's fine," I held her face, "I found it quite hot actually," I then grabbed her collar, "But it still hurt," I swung her as I twirled and drove her head into the side of the mountain. When her body relaxed, I pulled her out and she fell back onto her ass.**

"**What the hell Aj?" she combed rocks out of her hair.**

"**That was payback Dashal," I sat in front of her with my legs crossed.**

**She pulled her legs in and crossed them, "Now what?"**

"**Now, we have the castle rebuilt. Kinda destroyed it when we were fighting."**

"**I hope we didn't scare our allies all too bad."**

"**Nah! I don't think so. Besides, they wanted to see us fight and now they have. In our power forms."**

"**How do you get out of it though?" she asked.**

"**Since it's your first time, you'd have to release the rest of your energy for this time and afterwards, focus on controlling it."**

"**How would I expend the rest of my energy?"**

"**Usually I do it by brute force, but I think you should try and-!"**

"**Oh, I know!" she stood up and looked to the sky. Her eyes went white again as a huge storm cloud came out of nowhere, "Rrrrah!" she thrusted an arm up and a huge lightning bolt came down and struck her hand. She pulled down and moved the lightning bolt like a whip. Whenever she snapped it, it sounded like thunder. Two strands of smoke came swirling down and wrapped around her body. Memories of me facing my father all those years ago began flowing into my mind. The cacoon clouds evaporated into nothing and revealed Dashal with lightning for hair and lightning sparks crawled along her body.**

**She held it for as long as possible before the lightning dissipated and she faltered. Luckily I caught her and brought her into my lap. Her body shrank and shrank until it was normal sized. I held her like a baby and saw that her body was no longer than my arm. She was so tiny and frail in my arms. Her eyes closed and she passed out.**

**I stood up and held her like a baby and walked back toward the castle. People and Ponies began walking up to me, "What happened to her?" AB asked.**

"**Misunderstanding is all," I told her and continued walking, "She needs her rest," I said.**


	22. Meeting New Friends & Releasing Tension

_**-**_**A/N:**_** For the readers that happen to like this story, please read the latest review made by Aurora Wesker - Dark Fox Lord . What kind of an ass would write that and review me, if you think he deserves me being even more of an ass. Because he could've been a lot nicer than that stupid shit. Fuck, I'm pissed!-**_

**It was the dawn of the day for war. The Equestrian Alliance stood at the base of the mountain surrounding Canterlot. All the Kings and Queens stood in front of their perspective armies. Aj and Dashal stood in front of everyone in their top peak forms.**

**Dashal had rainbow streaks slashing across her blue face and her eyes and wings shone white. Aj was in her red skin and glowing orange hands and orange eyes. They looked back and AB only came to their knees. The Dark Elf army has been standing across the clearing for almost twenty minutes now, "We will be back AB," Aj said in a low baritone voice, "You're in charge of everyone until the war is over."**

**"What are you going to be doing?" she asked.**

**"It looks as though they want to talk about something first. Otherwise, we would be fighting right now," Aj winked at her and began walking, "Let's go babe," she slapped Dashal on her shoulder and she grunted in pain, "Oops, sorry."**

**Aj and Dashal began walking as an Elf began walking toward them. They knew that he was the leader because of how he was dressed. He also had another Elf walking alongside the horse as he made his way toward the women. The noise of banging was heard as they got closer, so they looked. There was a large metal box moving around with chains keeping it in place as much as possible.**

**"I didn't expect Titans to rule Equestria," he smirked, "Titans are just dumb brutes and are only good for destruction."**

**"Well, we do rule and we are not Titans. We are humans," Dashal said.**

**"What are humans?"**

**"Doesn't matter," Aj stated, "What do you want?"**

**"At first I wanted to make peace with me as your leader, but you've come to fight. If you send out your challenger, I will send out mine and allow the challengers to fight on our behalf," he waved an arm and the chains on the metal box were loosened. Bursting out was a green "Titan" like Aj and Dashal. She came out roaring bellowing and charged toward the Princesses as the King backed away.**

**The green beast came to a sliding halt when she looked into the eyes of Aj and Dashal. She stood fully up and walked the last few feet up to them, "Titans?" she asked, "What?"**

**"What are you?" Aj asked, "Where do you come from?"**

**She backed up a little, "Me, Kelsar."**

**"I am Dashal and this is Aj."**

**"Kelsar fight you? Kelsar thought me last Titan."**

**"Apparently not," Aj shrugged.**

**"They lie to Kelsar," she looked back, "Me no alone."**

**"So what do you say to my challenge?" the King seemed nervous.**

**"Me not want to fight," Kelsar rumbled, "I find other Titans!"**

**"She doesn't want to fight us," Dashal stated.**

**"Then ready your people for war Princesses. We will war in ten minutes. C'mon Kelsar!"**

**"No! You lie to Kelsar! I no go with you!"**

**"Then you will die along with them."**

**"Fine," Kelsar walked toward Canterlot mumbling under her breath.**

**Aj and Dashal followed her and caught up with her, "So, tell us more about Titans " Aj spoke first.**

**"Titans big creatures in home solar system. We live in peaceful time until we all died. Elves kill Titans and Kelsar was told that all others are dead."**

**"So what do you want to do now?"**

**"I sense you good guys? We be friends?"**

**"Uh," Aj shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"**

**"Me good. Little slow, but me can help. Me have dark magic," her mood seemed to lighten and switch to excitement, "Me be good help."**

**"I hope your kind of magic isn't all too bad."**

**"It only bad as person," she smiled.**

**When they walked up to the armies, the Dark Elves seemed to fidget the most, "Calm yourself Elves. She's a friendly."**

**"Sister?" the Elf queen stood up and ran over.**

**"**

**Melandrach!" Kelsar dropped to her knees and hugged her sister. Her sister was no taller than her torso so she couldn't hug as hard as she wanted, "I thought you dead."**

**"What did they do to you?"**

**Melandrach asked.**

**"They hurt me and cast spells," she seems to go back to being sad and depressed, "I think to never see you again."**

**"How long has it been since you were normal?"**

**"It be long time. Since we be separated."**

**"Can you last just a little more? Until the war is over?"**

**"Yeah, but me like Titan form. It make me free."**

**"Okay," Ferner smiled.**

**"Let's get ready," Aj said as she turned around, "It's time to fight," she smiled evilly, "AB! Keep focused on the front lines of the army. We three will take on the back. I fuckin hate dark Elves," she looked to the elves, "You're Elves, they're the Dark ones."**

**"Let's kick some asses!" Dashal yelled and everyone began to charge.**

**-GV: Granny Smith Over View-**

**Granny Smith sat on a balcony with Apple at a table, "Thanks Juju," Granny Smith said when Jewel placed lemonade on front of them.**

**"It's Jewel," Jewel corrected her, "Why can't you ever get my name right?"**

**The two armies clashed. Aj and Dashal broke bodies and slammed them into the ground. Kelsar did the same as she fought alongside her sister.**

**"You know Apple, Aj I think has cracked the code on her powers," Granny Smith stated as she looked out at a rainbow of creatures clashing with a wave of green.**

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"She's smarter than Twilight gives her credit for. Twilight doesn't know the road of righteousness Aj has been on."**

**Aj fought her way through and stopped when Elves used dark magic to turn into makeshift Titans. Aj and Dashal used their fighting skills to take them down.**

**"Her path has challenged everything about who she is," a Titan rendered Kelsar unconscious and Aj fought harder, "Her character," Dashal went down. There were too many Titans, "Her friendships," Aj was falling back and she didn't know how to fend them off, "Her enemies have even tried to strain her relationship with the love of her life."**

**"Screw this," Aj told herself.**

**"She has been tested at every angel and at every level, on her path of righteousness and purity," Aj grabbed Kelsar and Dashal by the collars and threw them into the air as high as she could.**

**"AB! BACK AWAY!" Aj bellowed and Aj saw her army back off a little and the Dark Elves stood in befuddlement. Aj jumped and pushed her airborne lover and new green friend toward Equestria and she grunted.**

**Granny Smith just lost it, "BOOMSHAKALAKAEN CHURAI!"**

**Green bolts of energy came zipping out of the Dark Elves and into Aj's hands. When all the Dark Elves turned grey Aj's hands were green. Aj stomped her foot hard and cracks sprawled out from her foot and the slow moving Elves were swallowed them up.**

**Aj roared and from the cracks blasted out fire and the screams of agony tapered out, "Elves!" Aj roared and the elves surrounded her within minutes, "This is for you," Aj released the electricity in her hands and each Elf got one bolt each, "Be Elves!" she roared again.**

**The black markings on the green creatures faded away from their faces and their skin seemed to lighten.**

**They cheered and whooped in happiness as Aj looked to Dashal who was checking up on Kelsar. The Elves thanked her for freeing them and Aj smiled and was happy because they were happy.**

**-Aj-**

**I walked over to the angel winged being brushing Kelsar's hair down, "Me do good?" she looked to me.**

**"Yeah, you did good."**

**She blushed, "Me want to stay and not go to Elf tribe."**

**"Kelsar?" Ferner walked up to us, "The war is over now, come with me."**

**"Me wanna stay with friends. I learn here. Me want smarts."**

**"You can get that from us," Ferner was hurt.**

**"Me know you hurt, me love sister. But me wanna learn from book, not hunting."**

**"Then I will stay with you," she forced.**

**"No. Me stay, you go. No arguing," Kelsar smiled at her, "Me visit you in future."**

**"I will miss you sister."**

**"Me miss you much. Me want to learn and me can be smart. Me first get talking good."**

**"Why won't you allow me to stay with you?"**

**"You have clan. Me no fit in. Me too big and clumsy," she sat down and her sister sat on her leg, "Me fit in here, with Titan family."**

**"You can stay only if I do. That's not up for discussion."**

**"No, me wan you lead Elves."**

**"The Elves will be fine, speaking of,"**

**Melandrach looked to me as I sat down with Dashal, "How'd you do that with them? You stole their powers and then killed them."**

**I scanned the skies, "I did nothing out of the unusual."**

**"You're a horrible liar Aj!" Dashal punched me in the arm, "How'd you do it?"**

**"I might have dipped into a little dark magic and learned the arts of essence stealing," I closed my eyes, "Shiiiit," I hissed at myself because I couldn't hold back my honesty.**

**"You read some of the Elvish scrolls didn't you?"**

**Melandrach asked, "You just couldn't hold back could you? You know that you could've been destroyed."**

**"Well it worked didn't it. Jesus. I do one bad thing for the greater good and you make it seem as though I killed Celestia!"**

**"Uh, you kinda did," Dashal smirked.**

**"I will hurt you," I punched her back in the arm.**

**"Celestia? Who is?" Kelsar asked.**

**"She was the Princess before me and was responsible for raising the sun," I responded.**

**"She dead?"**

**"Yeah, she is."**

**"Princess Aj! Princess Aj!" I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Blu's. I got up and turned around to see the blue Alicorn landing in front of me, "Princess Celestia!"**

**"What is it Blu?"**

**"Granny Smith wants to talk to you."**

**"Why is it so urgent?"**

**"She just wants to tell you something about something."**

**"Can't it wait?"**

**"I wouldn't have flown myself all the way out here if it could," he caught his breath, " Who's the green one?"**

**We all looked to Kelsar, "Me Kelsar. Green Titan."**

**"I can see that. Where did you come from?"**

**Before anyone could speak, a portal opened and on walked Discord and a Dark Elf, "Princess Aj," Discord bowed.**

**"Discord? What's the meaning of this?"**

**"That Princess of Dark Elves," Kelsar smiled heavily.**

**"Hello Kelsar, it's good to see you again," she said in a proper arrogant manor.**

**"Can you be even more of a bitch?" I asked.**

**"Could you act like you are a Princess and not curse?"**

**"Point taken, but that's not the point. You haven't been here a minute and you're already looking down on everyone and everypony here."**

**"I am an Elf, it's in my nature."**

**"I've known Ferner for years and she's never displayed a condescending tone."**

**"That's because she is a Rogue Elf. Rogues are just brutes."**

**"Discord, take her back. Her kind isn't welcome here."**

**"If you are referring to me being an Elf, I am entitled in being here."**

**"How do you figure that Princess?"**

**"If a Rogue Elf can be here, so can I."**

**"To correct you, I was referring to the fact that you have an arrogant attitude that's not welcome here. We are all just humble people who treat everyone equally. Well, aside from the Fairies. To be honest with you, they're a bit freaky."**

**"I resent that!" a fairy called out.**

**"Anyway, why are you here?"**

**"I wish to convey my thanks to whoever led the victory in defeating my brother."**

**"Oh, that would be my sister AB. She's the brains behind the operation."**

**"Where is she?"**

**"Right here," AB walked between Dashal and I. Her hair was matted and blood soaked her shirt.**

**"Damn AB, what the hell happened to you?" I asked.**

**"I happen to fight with mortal strength asshole."**

**"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?" the Elf Princess whined.**

**"Fuck you green bean. She is my sister and I can tell to her however the fuck I want."**

**"Green bean has a point AB," I shrugged.**

**She turned around and gave me the bird, "Fuck you demon girl."**

**"Anyway, I want to give you my utmost thank you for defeating my brother. His decent into madness had to end."**

**"You're welcome, now what?" AB sat down.**

**"I wish to collect Kelsar and bring her back home."**

**"Me already home. Me learn more here than Elf lands."**

**"I don't care what you want. You're not going to hang around these people. Now let's go."**

**"Okay," Kelsar set her sister on the ground to stand.**

**"Why do you take orders from her?" I asked.**

**"She stronger than m...," Kelsar looked at the Elf with a dark twisted smile, "You no stronger than me."**

**"Kelsar, what are you doing?" she began to back up, "Discord, please take me back home."**

**"Not until you settle things with her," Discord chuckled and walked over to me.**

**"Enough! I will not be bullied by you, you-!" Kelsar grabbed her leg and began slamming her back and forth a few times and hitting the ground and finally slammed her back first into the earth.**

**"She no more live. I kill Princess," her stomach then bgan to rumble, "Kelsar hungry."**

**"C'mon, I'll get you somethin to eat," I said. I looked to Dashal and winked at her, "So when will you shrink down I asked her?"**

**"Me be in form so long, me actually forgot how."**

**"The trick is, is to center the energy inside of you in your chest and shrink it even more," I inhaled and feel my power shrink and I felt myself shrink. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, she shrank back down and there was a down side. Her clothes were not too big. I helped her wrap the large shirt around her body, "I will have some clothes sent to your room so you can change."**

**"Thank you. Why no your clothes too big?"**

**"Mine are custom made for me Kelsar."**

**"Me get one?"**

**"I think I could talk to Rarity about it."**

**"Rarity? That disease?"**

**"No, she's a human friend of mine and-!" I saw Orcs surrounding a larger Orc body and I immediately ran toward them.**

**I pushed an Orc aside and dropped to my knees beside the Orc Chief, "Gremnod?" I scooted forward and placed his head into my lap, "Gremnod!"**

**"Princess Aj," he said with much strain. He took my hand into his, "Im not gonna make it."**

**"Yes you are. I know someone who can heal you."**

**"My wife. I can see her now. She's in fields of gold with our daughters. Please, let me go to them," I began to sob because he was actually one of my good friends, "Please, let me go. You and I had a good right Princess."**

**"Then go to them. Your debt is paid in full and more."**

**"I want you to have this," with his other hand, he shoved his sword into my chest, "Remember... re-remem...," he coughed a few times and I felt the life leave his body.**

**"Gremnod!" I yelled and cried. Tears fell onto his red face.**

**"He gave her the sword," I heard, "She's the new Orc Chief."**

**"He will be buried next to his family," I commanded, "So he will rest with them for all of eternity," I closed his half lidded eyes as Orcs lifted him and placed him on their shield lain shoulders, "Bury him!"**

**"You're the Orc chief now. Don't you want to come along."**

**"Okay," I nodded, "I will. When shall we leave?"**

**"It will take us an hour to load up our dead. We shall leave then."**

**"Princess?" Hinoto walked up to me with blood matted fur as the Orcs walked back to their camp site.**

**"What?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked behind him to see the rest of the leaders and knew what I had to do, "On this day, you all and your kind have paid your debts. I thank you for your help and may your rule be prosperous and long."**

**"That's the thing," the dwarf spoke with a pipe in his mouth, "We want you to lead us."**

**"What?"**

**"We have seen Equestria prosper tremendously at your hand and we would like for you to do the same," the leaders bowed and offer their weapons. Ferner continued speaking, "Please, usher us into a new Era of prosperity."**

**I was shocked at this and saw everyone else of their kind bowing to me, "Take this offer," Hinoto happily whispered into my ear, "Otherwise, you will hurt their feelings."**

**"What about your people?"**

**"After seeing you fight the blue one, it ensured us to use a unanimous decision," Ferner pointed out, "Also, if the Orc trusted you with his clan, then as shall we."**

**"I shall take your offer and I will make the whole world prosperous," I smiled, "First, we shall travel to the Orc lands and pay our respects to our fallen brethren Orcs. Afterwards, we will travel across the globe to each land to pay respects to those that have fallen. Actually, scratch that. Move out and bury your dead. I shall cross the world so I can pay respects."**

**"Thank you," they all said in unison and left.**

**Dashal walked up to us in her normal form, "I want to rest."**

**"Don't get too comfortable babe. We are going to travel the world to pay respects to our fallen."**

**"I love road trips!" she said with glee, "I'm gonna go pack."**

**"Meet me back down here in half an hour."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I have to find Kelsar some clothes. Is it okay if she wears one of your outfits?"**

**"Yeah. Put her in my preppy uniform. I hardly wear that thing anyway," she shrugged, "Anyway, I'll pack you something light," she kissed my cheek and skipped inside. I watched her ass bounce up and down and my pussy twitched and turned hot.**

**"That you lover?" Kelsar asked.**

**"Yeah. She is."**

**"She pretty," Kelsar admitted and judging from her voice, she wanted a piece of her. Then I remembered the night I had with Ferner and Dashal. Damn it was hot to have two beautiful women eat you out and I got really horny just by thinking about it. Maybe one of these nights, Dashal and I could have a threesome with Kelsar. Or better yet, a foursome with Kelsar and Ferner.**

**Anyway, over the next eight months, Dashal and I crossed the world and made it back home. During that time, I had Dashal tasked with International Ruling. Where she would receive letters from all creatures from around the world and respond appropriately to their needs and wants. I stayed watching over Equestria.**

**I had AB become Leader of the Humans and Hinoto is now over head of the guards in her place. I have Princess Luna help watch over the Ponies.**

**Overall, everyone and everypony deals with their own task and I take on the stress of making sure nothing gets fucked up along the way. What joy, huh?**

**Over a year later would mark a month before my daughter Jack's birthday. She would be turning eighteen. Old enough to be married. As a mother, I couldn't wait, but my aggressive side wants to keep her all to myself and not let go.**

**At this point in my life, I noticed that Dashal and I have been more and more stressed and I know we haven't been making love in recent weeks. Knowing that, we both are extremely horny and just want fuck someone closest to us.**

**-Dashal-**

**I was in my office writing letters and referring to the differing books about the laws of nature. It was so stressful to handle all this work and not catch a break.**

**I jumped when the doors slammed open and Aj came in and slammed them shut, "Stop what you're doing."**

**"I'm very busy Aj. I can't just stop what I'm doing," Aj pushed my rolling chair away from the desk and leaned in on the arm rests. She mashed her lips to mine and I responded with a whimper. I knew her and I haven't been making love lately and this is her breakdown cycle.**

**I dropped my pen and wrapped my arms around her neck as she straddled me in the seat. She groped my breasts and I moaned into her mouth and hugged her tighter, "I want you so bad," she said and began running kisses down my neck. My breath caught into throat when she began unzipping my blue and black uniform.**

**She tweaked my nipples and I whimpered. Despite her boundless strength, she mastered her baby touch. She knows how to make me feel like a woman. She got off of me and picked me by my sides and set me on the desk. She moved the papers aside and stripped my torso of my uniform. Moving in between my legs, she kissed up and down my belly. She circled my belly button with her tongue before sticking it in. I fidgeted and moaned. I whimpered more when she nipped my skin which felt like it was on fire. She really got me hot when she licked a spot and blew on it. The cooling saliva made me go crazy, "Please take me Aj!" I whined, "Make me cum!"**

**She just climbed on top of the desk and he hips rested in between mine. Her 34DD breasts pressed against me and she looked at me so lustfully, "If you be a good girl, I will," she said softly and began proceeding in licking my neck. I grabbed her hair to run my hands through it, but she pinned my hands back down.**

**Her body pressed against me and our hearts were pounding in our chests as she licked my our ear and blew on it. Over the course of our marriage, she has figured out how to make me cum without her even touching my pussy. I bucked my hips a few times, but she pressed her hips against mine and I couldn't move any more, "I have to cum Aj," I whined some more.**

**"You're not gonna cum until I say so," she looked at me with determination and moved off the desk. She lifted a foot and slowly unbuckled my steel toed boot. All the while, she kept her gaze on me. She slowly took my boot off, knowing that it would get on my nerves with her. I hated it when she teased me like this.**

**She slowly did the same with my other boot and what shocked me was that she put my big toe in her mouth. She had never done this before and yet it brought me to a sexual level that I never been to before. Feeling my toe in her warm mouth and feeling her tongue swirl around it filled my mind with such lust for her. I growled at the pleasure I was receiving and I felt my pussy dribble it's juices and I knew I couldn't last much longer. She messaged my calf as she licked my foot slowly. Soon, she moved to my other foot and suckled on each of my toes.**

**I gripped my breasts as I leaned my head back with my eyes closed, "Hey!" I looked back at her, "Look at me when I'm making love to you!" she demanded.**

**She soon moved back up to me and tugged on my suit. I sat up and she helped my out of it. I sat in front of her wearing nothing except my blue panties, "You're wearing panties," she kissed me, "So sexy," she pulled my hips to the edge of my desk and knelt down before me, "Look at you," I felt her thumb brush against my clit, "You've soaked your panties."**

**Before I could say anything, she cupped my pussy and rubbed my clit with her middle finger. I gasped and groaned in ecstasy. I laid the back of my knees on her shoulders as she began licking my slit through my panties, "Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum! Oooooooooooooo! Make me cum!" I pleaded and whined.**

**"Not yet you're not," she took a break from my pussy and began licking my inner right thigh. Her smooth tongue felt so good on my hot skin.**

**She pulled away and stood back up, "Lean over on your desk," I did as she asked my ass faced her, "Look forward," I did and heard her undressing, so I looked back and saw her kicking off her boots and strip what was last of her suit, "What did I say?" she swatted my ass and I yelped.**

**I looked ahead and soon felt her calloused hands message my ass. She spread them and I felt her nose bury itself into my cotton covered pussy. I was on the verge of cumming, but I didn't want to cum because she asked me too, "Please Aj, I can't take it anymore," I panted, "I gotta cum..."**

**"If you can't wait, then I guess I have to make you scream my name," she pulled down my panties, "And my goodness, you've soaked your panties through and through. Tisk, tisk, this won't do at all. I guess I will have to punish you for soiling your underwear."**

**I got so excited, "Please do. Please punish your bad girl."**

**She leaned over me and stuck her middle and ring finger inside of me, "Oh shiiiiit... fuck meeee," she thrusted her fingers in and out and nipped at m shoulder blades. I gripped the front edge of the desk and moaned loudly, "That's it, right there!" I felt her fingers brush up against my sweet spot, "More, more! Uuuuugh!"**

**She did and went back down to my ass. She kissed the cheeks before withdrawing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue. She spread my ass cheeks to dive deeper into me and swirl her tongue around inside of me.**

**A few seconds of her tongue inside of me was all I could take, "AJ! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" I yelled and allowed my energy to exit out of me. I came so hard that I heard my juices spray all over her face. She shoved a finger in my ass and with her other hand, she pinched and twisted my clit, "OH FUCK!" I groaned as I came harder and harder. She fingered my asshole harder and rougher and I just couldn't stop cumming. I came for almost two minutes before I calmed down enough for her to stop her ministrations. My pussy twitched and leaked more juices.**

**Sleep filled my mind and I knew falling asleep was a way to go since I had cum so hard. Aj flipped me back over and pushed me back onto the desk. Her cheeks and chin and mouth were coated in a layer of my love juices. Some of them hung from her face and it was just so beautiful to see my wonderful wife with her face half covered in cum. She leaned over, "Lick my face clean," she ordered and I began licking off my cum. I tasted sweet like honey and smelled of a heavy musk, "Don't fall asleep on me now. You have to make me cum."**

**"O-okay..." I mewled, "I just... I just gotta recuperate Is all."**

**She laid next to me until my breath returned to normal and that's when we moved. I got off the table and she laid on it, "I'm gonna have fun with you," I told her.**

**"I hope so," she giggled and I looked at her.**

**She was just so beautiful. Lying there with her big green eyes and her long blonde hair fell a few inches off the table. I settle my head between her legs and saw that her orange boxers were already soaked and stained. She must've been turned on by fucking me. I sniffed and caught a whiff of her strong scent of sex hitting my nose. I moved her we undies aside and looked at her pretty pink pussy. Aj moaned a little when I kissed her pussy.**

**I stuck a finger inside of her and she moaned louder. I shoved another finger insider of her and curled my fingers. Aj sharply inhaled, "Just like that!" I knew she liked being fingered and I knew how to mess with her this way. When her juices pumped out of her and coated my palm, I pulled out and she moaned in despise, "More..."**

**"Not yet," I told her and straddled her hips, "Lick," I commanded and she licked my hand clean. When she was done, I messaged her breasts and she loved this more than anything. Having her huge breasts played with just drove her nuts. She moaned my name, "Please... it's too much," she arched her back and gripped my hips. Her grip was hurting me, so I moved off of her and made her flip over onto her stomach. I shoved my thumb in her ass and my middle and index finger. She moaned my name and shivered. I tugged the back of her tail a little bit and that just drove her nuts. Her breath became labored and her pussy wettened we even more, "Don't do that," she pleaded and turned he head to look at me with pleading eyes.**

**"Why? Is it turning you on?" she nodded and just to torture even more, I tugged on her tail a little harder and she wailed. I kept thrusting my fingers in her. Hard.**

**Her pussy clamped down on my fingers and her ass clenched, "I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!" I loved it when she came. It doesn't take a lot for her to cum, but when she does, it's massive and she has a little more stamina than I do. When she came, I allowed little jolts of electricity jumped out of my fingers, "No Fair!" she moaned and came harder. Her juices splattered my hand forearm and chest, "Ack! Argh!" she grunted and pushed back against my thrusts.**

**I managed to prolong her orgasm another minute of so before she collapsed. She rolled over and shuddered a little more. I lapped what was left from her pussy before I made her sit up and clean up her cum from my body, "It's still not over," I smirked evilly.**

**"What?" she looked at me innocently and still with lust in her eyes, "There's more?"**

**"Now it's my turn to punish you for making me put off work," I pulled the dildo out from a compartment under my desk, "This is the one that you gave me," I pressed the button on the side and the flat disk erected itself and formed a dildo.**

**"I forgot how big it was."**

**"And you won't forget this," I twisted the bottom and pressed it against the middle of my pelvis. Three straps shot out of it. The two side straps wrapped my waist and the third went in between my legs to connect in the back with the other two, "I made some modifications to it to make it better."**

**"Uh oh," and she gave the right response. I pushed her back into the desk and pinned her arms down. I fell over her and planted kisses on her nipples, "Please, don't tease me anymore!"**

**I nipped at her nipples and pulled on them with my teeth. All the while, I ground the dildo against her pussy to get it all nice and slick, "I am gonna make you scream my name Applejack."**

**I removed a hand from her wrist and position the tip of the dildo at her entrance and shoved it in, "No! It's Too Big!" she screamed in pleasure and placed her hands at my pelvis when I began thrusting into her.**

**I grabbed her wrists and pulled on them to have more thrusting power. I leaned over and kissed her as she then wrapped her arms around my neck. I mercilessly pounded into her and shoved my tongue in her mouth. She moaned into my mouth as we sucked on my tongue. Aj leaned her head back, "I Can Feel It! It's Deep Inside Me! It's Hitting My Womb!"**

**I reached down and rubbed her swollen clit and she ran her hands over her face in pleasure. I grabbed her hips and continued slamming our hips together. Aj pushed herself off the table and clasped the back of my neck with her hands. So I hugged her lower back to drill her relentlessly. Sweat began trickling down my face and sweat beaded on her skin, "I'm gonna cum," she mewled as she closed her eyes tightly.**

**"That's it, cum for mama," I said through gritted teeth.**

**I moved my hands to her breasts and groped them hard. Without a care in the world, Aj screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAH! RAINBOW DAAAASH!"**

**I fucked her as hard as I could as I heard her pussy squelching. After a few seconds, I felt a liquid ht my pelvis hard as Aj's eyes screwed up and her tongue hung out. She fell back with one final grunt and just laid there motionless. When I pulled out, she still didn't move and I got worried, "I think I broke her," I leaned over and poked her boob, "Aj? Baby? Are you okay?"**

**I saw her chest heaving and I thanked the gods that she's not dead at least. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, "Yeah, I think she's broken," I smiled when she began snoring.**

**With that conclusion, I struggled to get her clothes back on and sat her in my chair. After that, I took off the dildo and placed it back into its compartment and I picked up and organized my papers. When we were making love, some of the letters fell off the table.**

**-AB-**

**Over the course of the past year, I became in charge of over-seeing the humans. I've also noticed that there was a figure cloaked in red always walking around the Colony Base. I couldn't make of who it was because of the red hood that covered it. Today, I got too annoyed to just ignore it. What made me snap was when I was on my way to a meeting with some my friends and the figure bumped into me. Causing me to stumble a little, "Okay mister," I grabbed its shoulder, "I've had enough of you."**

**The figure snatched its shoulder away and continued walking down the street. I followed and finally caught up with it and grabbed its elbow. With its other hand, it pulled out a sword. I stepped back and placed a hand on my hip, "Dammit!" I chose the wrong day to leave my hammer at home.**

**The figure made a piss poor stance and lunged forward. I side stepped it and pulled on its robe. From behind, all I saw was short red hair and the body of a female. When she turned around, I looked into the eye of myself. The woman had an eye patch over her left eye and a scar that ran from under it all the way down to the bottom of her chin.**

**I didn't know how to respond to the situation. I bet I was feeling the same thing Aj felt when she first encountered mom. Then I thought of what my father said about his sister, "Auntie?" I asked.**

**She kept silent and dipped her chin. She then smiled and shoved her sword back into its sheath. She stood a few inches taller than me and was more well built than I was, "Im lost, what are you, I mean, why haven't you come to me before?"**

**Her face saddened. She began speaking in a language that I couldn't understand, "I don't understand what you're saying," I told her and she stopped speaking, "Can you speak English?" she shook her head, "But you can understand me?" she dipped her chin again, "I have to take you to my mom."**

**Fear struck her face and she took a few steps back, "What is it? What's wrong?"**

**From a small bag she had strapped to her waist, she pulled out a diamond like oval stone. With a struggled voice, she said only one word that pieces it together, "Stolen."**

**"You stole it from my mom?" she nodded, "Is that why you won't go to her?" she nodded again, "If you still have it, why not give it to her?"**

**Her eyes fell to the ground, "Master?" my assistant Charm Glitter walked up to me, "Is everything okay?"**

**"M-m-mmmm... master?" the redhead forced with much strain. This time I nodded in response and she bowed before me.**

**"Come with me," I told her and grabbed her hand. I pulled her along and all the way to the outskirts of town. I panted heavily along with her and she pulled out an inhaler and puffed on it a couple of times, "Oops, sorry," I told her as an Alicorn Pony walked up to us, "Take us to Apple Acres," I ordered.**

**"Right away madam," he lowered his body and my Aunt hesitantly got on and shoved the stone back into its pouch.**

**"Be careful," I told him, "She's obviously a person who doesn't like flying."**

**"Yes ma'am," he gently took to the air and flapped his wings hard to gain altitude.**

**When he got in the air, we headed toward Apple Acres. When we got close enough, I saw a few humans around the farm collecting apple and other farming foods. When we began our decent, I saw Granny Smith and my mom sitting down in rocking chairs watching the workers move around. Blu lay in between them and snoozed happily. A nurse pony came out and gave them lemonade. **

**We landed and I got off and helped my Aunt off the pony and when I looked back at the house, my mother was standing now. My Aunt froze, not knowing what to do as my mom stared her down. I felt as though my mom made time freeze with just her glare and everything seemed to be stuck in time. All the humans and ponies froze in place, now fully aware of the stare down that was happening. My mom took a step forward and my Aunt took a step back. Now it felt as though time had just died. Nothing moved. _Nothing_. Everything was dead and even the wind seemed to have died down a little. The air became charged and I shifted my focus between my mom and Aunt. Holding my breath and waiting for someone to make the first move.**

**A few seconds later, my mom began walking forward and my Aunt stumbled back and fell. With a speed and level of agility that I thought my mother no longer had, she zipped across the grass and slid. When she stopped sliding, she dropped herself over my Aunt and pinned her arms down, "I'm sorry!" my aunt shouted, "I didn't mean to take it! I didn't mean to!" she thrashed her legs and head wildly with her eyes sealed shut.**

**My mom held her face and my Aunt looked her deeply in the eyes, "I thought I had lost you."**

**My aunt gasped at her words as my mom helped her up into a seated position. My Aunt slowly pulled out the diamond like stone lowered her head, "This is for you," my mom took the gem and tossed it aside.**

**"You and I have grown close in our younger days. Even though you were Thunder Blu's sister, you were mine more than his," my mom helped her to her feet and hugged her, "I thought I had lost you forever. Not a day went that I didn't hate myself for letting you go."**

**"You're not mad at me?" the redhead asked.**

**"I was never angry with you to begin with," they just hugged each other and it just warmed my heart.**


	23. Chapter 23

-Aj-

I opened my eyes and looked at a marble ceiling. I yawned and stretched; feeling so relieved and refreshed from a good night's sleep. I sat up and the sheets fell off my nude body. Stretching my back caused it to pop and I yawned.

At the edge of the bed in front of me was something I haven't seen in a long time. It was my black cowgirl hat. Underneath it was a folded white t-shirt, and orange sleeveless flannel and jeans.

I heard movement in the bathroom and Dashal walked out. She was in a light blue t-shirt with her Cutie Mark on it. She had a rainbow skirt with jeans and black laceless shoes, "It's about time you're up," she finished combing up her hair and placed the comb on a small dresser, "You were sleeping hard."

"After what you did to me yesterday, it would be expected," I smiled at her and got out of bed, "Where did you find this?" I picked up the hat.

"It was on a branch in Evertree Forest. A hand of humans were doing some hiking or something there and found it," she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Hurry up and get ready. We have to start planning Jack's birthday."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot her birthday," I shook the sleep from my head and yawned again.

"You're too busy," she tells me and hugs me from behind, "You need to take a vacation."

"Last time we did, we had to go to war."

"I have a question for you," she rested her chin on my shoulder, "Even though you're over all these countries, why did you choose me to run them?"

"Because I wanted you to have more of a role in this world. You're also better at economics than I am. I also want to not allow my rage to get to me because there have been some beef with the Dwarves and Elves."

"Okay," she kissed my neck and pulled away from me. She slapped my ass, "Hurry up and get ready. I'll meet you down in the Council Room."

"We need a whole council to plan her party?"

"Yeah. She's the daughter of the two most powerful people in the world. It's a big deal for everyone. Especially adding the fact that she's turning eighteen," she kissed me one last time and left the room.

-AB-

In Human Colony, I sat on my table in my house. Nick was in between my legs tickling my neck with his beard. I held his face an laughed as his bristles lightly brushed against my skin, "Stop it!" I laughed.

He held the sides of my abdomen and pulled my hips in closer to his, "Why stop?" he laughed, "You have the cutest laugh."

I blushed at his compliment, "No it don't," he stopped his tickling and looked at me with his wonderful blue eyes.

"Then you haven't heard you laughing then," he smiled.

"You're too kind."

"You're too modest," he moved his lips to my neck and dragged them across my skin. He knows that it doesn't take much to get horny and he's playing on that. As he dragged his lips across my neck, he ran his hands slowly up and down my back. From time to time, he would lightly drag his nails across my shirt covered skin and I shuddered, "Are you getting horny?" he whispered in my ear.

I responded with a light moan and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him grind his hips against mine. I also felt a bulge pressing against my jean covered pussy and I gasped. He bit at my neck and pulled my skin and I whimpered, "...mmmmmmm... eeeeeerrrrah!" I was getting too horny to think straight.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled evilly, "You're horny," he hugged my waist tighter and pressed his bulge closer against my now drooling pussy.

Thinking about sex got me to thinking about being pregnant and having kids. When I thought of having kids, I automatically lost interest in sex. It showed and Nick pulled away, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied and pulled him back closer to me.

"You're lying," he moved away from me and leaned against the counter, "You don't just lose interest in sex. This is a first for you."

"Okay, I began thinking about having kids," my pussy began to ache now for relief.

"I didn't think you wanted kids," he seemed a little sad.

"At first I didn't, but I just thought I continuing the Apple name is all."

"You have the other Apples to do that."

"I know, but it's not the same. I want kids of my own now. I'll be forty next year and I don't have a kid."

"You want one?" his face seemed to lighten.

"I do," I smiled sheepishly.

"Then lets get to work," he took off his shirt and began taking off his pants.

"Okay," I smiled and took off my pants and briefs. He came in between my legs and held my hips as he kissed me. I kissed back as I felt the belly of his member slid up and down my slit. I moaned in his mouth and couldn't take anymore foreplay, "Just fuck me already," I demanded.

He positioned his tip at my entrance and shoved his whole length inside of me. I grunted as he slammed our hips together, "You're so tight and wet," he said as he lifted me from the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and this allowed him to slam his member deeper and harder inside of me. I buried my face into his neck as my juices trickled out of me and down to my ass crack, "That's it," he panted, "Cum for me!" he demanded and fucked me harder and harder. He grabbed my ass with one hand and with the other, he shoved two fingered into my ass.

"Aaah!" my eyes wen wide at the sudden intrusion. He shoved his fingers deeper inside of me, "No! Don't play with my ass!" I pleaded. Not only did he ignore me, he shoved a third finger inside of me. I continued to beg him to stop, but he shut me up by mashing our lips together and stuck his tongue in my mouth.

My pussy tightened around his cock, "Cum For Me!" Nick's primal lust took over and we walked over to a wall and pinned my back against it. His thrusts became more frantic and more powerful. It was as though he was trying to hurt me.

The pleasure he was giving me was too intense and I began to cum. My pussy gushed its juices down my ass and I heard squelching as Nick fucked me senseless, "I'm Cumming!" I told him.

"Ah!" Nick grunted, "You're sucking me in! You're getting so fucking tight!" his fingering stopped with his fingers deep insider rectum and I felt his member bulge inside of me, "I gotta cum!" he groaned hard.

"Then Fucking Do It!" I said through gritted teeth, "Aaaaaah Fuck!" I shouted when he pressed his tip against my cervix and held himself there. A second later, he blasted his seed deep into my pussy. With each blast, came a hard thrust into me. I gasped at every pleasuring thrust. I continued cumming like he did and when he stopped cumming, my orgasm died down. His knees buckled and he dropped to my knees; still holding me against the wall, "Egh!" I said with sleepiness filling my head, "That was just amazing," I panted. Cum oozed out of my pussy and it that felt amazing.

"That was," Nick kissed me and held me. We sat there for a few minutes before sleep befell us.

-Twilight-

The library that was built for me, was simply amazing. Aj new that I can't resist books and she knows that having a massive collection of books will mess me up. For I wouldn't want to leave. Books of all sorts were here. Both human and ponies alike.

I looked around and just was overwhelmed by all of this. Then I heard soft steps walking up behind me. My acute hearing identified them as human and male. When they got within reach, I whipped around with my arm stretched out. My forearm collided with a face. When the man fell, I looked and saw Flash Sentry on the floor holding the side of his face, "Dammit Flash! Why did you sneak up on me?"

"You hit me and I'm the bad guy?" he stood up and rubbed the side of his face.

I shoved him, "You were trying to sneak up on me."

"I'm still trying to figure out how that makes me the bad guy."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a relationship?"

"Only once, but I love you Twilight."

"I don't care about that anymore. You broke my heart and its over between us!"

"I want to make things right," he stepped closer to me.

"You had my brother killed!" I shoved him, "You used him as bait! Just for some ammo for weapons you, you... you asshole!" cussing wasn't my kind of thing, but I didn't care, "You stupid, stupid asshole!" I slapped his chest on each word, "And you even had Cadence killed! His Wife!" I let tears stream my face, "You killed them all!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"Get out of my library and never show your face around me again!"

"Let me make it up to you," he pleaded.

"No! Get The Fuck Out! Fuck Out!"

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked as I began pushing him back toward the door.

"You can go fuck and hang yourself!" I pushed him out and literally kicked him out. I took a my foot and struck the center of his butt with it. He fell forward and I slammed the door behind him.

I leaned against the door and heard Flash Sentry beg for forgiveness, "C'mon Twilight, don't be like this," I just ignored him, "You weren't there when your brother died. I was, you have to believe me. Yes I wanted the ammo, but he was the one who decided on being the bait. Not me," I felt the door push back against me. I slowly turned around and leaned against the door on my shoulder. I pushed the window curtain aside a little and saw Flash leaning against the door on his back, "I really am sorry about his death, but it wasn't my fault entirely. I will take the hit on not doing enough to stop him."

He went silent for a few moments before sighing. He moved from off the door and walked a few steps away. He looked back and said, "I really hope that you come to forgive me Twilight," tears flooded his eyes and he walked away.

-Rarity-

"What do you mean I'm not going to be your partner anymore?" the white mare asked me, "This is my business and you can't just separate from me like this. I need you."

"I want to start my own business in making clothes for humans."

"Aren't we already doing that?" she asked.

"We are, but we are not doing enough. I want to start this company that is fully focused on humans."

"But why? We make enough human clothes."

"Not really. We humans grow at a different rate than you ponies."

"I don't understand why you humans are here in the first place. Aj and the rest of you are one thing, but the whole Apple Family here in Equestria is just ridiculous."

"The Apple Family happens to be a part of Aj. It's either all of her, or none of her. Besides, Equestria has become more productive ever since they came here."

"I am not disputing that, I am just talking about the other humans. What are their roles in Equestria?"

"Some, if not most of them, are guards and are on border patrol. Others are chefs and clean up crews. A few help Dashal with her international relationships. Dashal is even thinking about having small communities spread across the world."

"I don't think that is wise," the white mare walked over to her desk, "I've seen how you humans fight. You're a violent race."

"And Orcs aren't?"

"Touché," she dipped her chin, "Fine then, start your company."

"Don't feel sad Rarity, I'm not leaving you. We can still be friends."

"Just leave me be Rarity," she used magic to bring a rack of clothes in front of the desk to hide herself from view.

"Fine. Snobbish Bitch," I walked out and heard whimpers and sniffles.

-Rainbow Dash-

Today was the day where the Flight Trainees earn their spots amongst the Wonderbolts. I hovered in front of the line of four initiates. Two mares and two stallions, "Okay Initiates, you have now earned the title as Trainees. You're the last four of of a hundred that have succeeded in making it this far. Your next test is to race me," they looked at me with confusion, "I want to see your speed and how it compares to mine. Granted, I'm still faster than all of you ponies, but don't let that get to you. I've always been the fastest in all of Equestria."

"You're not faster than Princess Dashal," one stated.

"I am too faster than her!" I stamped a hoof, "No pony or human is faster than me!"

"We want to see a race," one of the crowd members called out. Others began chiming in and soon there was an uproar of ponies wanting to see a race.

"Okay fine!" I shouted and their uproar dialed down to just murmurs, "I will face her and show you that I'm the fastest here! Muffin Cake!" my assistant zipped to my side, "Send a letter to Princess Dashal saying I seek a challenge and the challenge shall not be ignored. Tomorrow, we will see who the fastest is."

-Jack-

I sat on my room's balcony looking out toward Evertree Forest. My birthday was three and half weeks away. The day where I become a Princess. Time has flown by. I remember my fifth birthday as if it happened yesterday. My moms allowed me to eat all the junk food I can. Allowing me to just be me. But my next birthday will be different. I will have responsibilities. I don't know what I want to do even though I know what I'm good at. I'm good at math I know that for sure.

I looked at my flank and saw a dark brown plus sign on it. I sighed at the sudden revelation that I'm not a little girl anymore, "Why so glum chum?" Kirion walked up next to me and sat down. In the past two years he's grown exponentially. He now stands over two heads taller than me and was twice as wide. His shadow engulfed me and I just felt so small with him sitting next me.

"I'm just thinking about my birthday is all," my ears dropped.

"Then why are you so sad?" he nudged me, "My eighteenth birthday was amazing."

"That's because your parents aren't of royalty. I have my coronation to think about."

"Still though, you should be happy all the same babe."

"I know, I know. I'm just so nervous about it all. What am I supposed to do withy life afterwards. I don't even know what to do."

"You're good with numbers, maybe you can help mange the kingdom's finances or some shit like that. Or you could become a math teacher."

"I dunno," I raised my voice at him, "Just let me deal, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for trying to help," he snorted.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just hard trying to fit in with other people when they're afraid of you. I'm a future Princess and daughter to now the two most powerful beings in the world. One is technically the most powerful in all dimensions."

"Don't get yourself too down Jack," he wrapped a wing around me and pulled me close to his warm body, "Just focus on the now instead of the future. You're still young."

I smiled and cuddled next to him, "Maybe you're right love."

"I am right," he said with confidence, "I'm a Griffin."

"A Griffin with cockiness issues," I giggled.

"Oh shut up you," he scooped me up with a wing as he sat on his haunches. He cradled me with his wings and tickled me with his claws.

"Stop it! I'm ticklish!" I laughed and pushed his claws away with my hooves. He kept tickling me and I laughed until I snorted. I stopped laughing and covered my maw with my hooves.

"I didn't know you did that," I closed my eyes and my cheeks caught fire, "Hey, don't feel embarrassed. I find it cute," he pulled my hooves away from my mouth.

"I don't like it," I told him sadly.

"Why? It's so dammed cute."

"I don't care," I told him as he set me down in front of him, "It makes me sound like a geek."

He wrapped his forelegs around my middle and pulled me up to my chest. My back legs dangled a little when he did, "I love it Rainbow Jack. That's all that should matter, right?"

I kept silent and he picked me up higher and I soon realized that he was standing. He waddled over to my bed and laid me down on my side. He jumped into the bed and curled his large body around mine and made a makeshift roof with his large wing.

"Be true to who you are Jack," he spoke softly. I still said nothing, "Maybe I can make you feel better."

After a second, I felt his tail brush up against my slit and I mewled in pleasure, "I don't think I'm in the mood," I lied as my pussy began to wetten.

"Liar," his hot breath tickled my fur. He stuck the tip of his tail inside of me and it was bigger than I thought, "You're already so wet?"

I opened my legs a little to allow more of him into me, "Don't make fun of me..." I mewled and moaned, "It's deep in me."

"Good," he began thrusting harder and harder and I felt hotter and hotter.

"No... it's too much," I closed my legs tight to feel more of his tail working its way back and forth... up and down... in and out..., "I'm cumming!" I moaned.

"Already?" he joked.

I shuddered and let out a long standing wail. I felt my energy levels heighten then shoot out of me. As my juices flowed, he thrusted his tail harder and harder, hitting my sweet spot brashly. I kicked a hoof a few times as I came, "That's it, cum for me my sweet," he cooed and I did. I came for him and nopony else.

When it was all over with, he withdrew his tail and I laid there panting, "Thanks... for that," I curled into a ball and he curled tighter around me.

"You are most certainly welcome Princess..."

-Kirion-

... three weeks later...

I stood at the front of the training arena and in front of me was a tall human blonde going to war with a punching bag. She had on a black bra band and some kind of shiny pair of shorts on. It hurt me just watching her punch and kick the shit out of a punching bag. Especially when one adds the fact that there was a row of broken and busted open punching bags beside her. I swallowed hard and hesitantly and cautiously approached her.

When I got within arm's reach of her, she let loose a hard grunt and threw a hard blow to the bag. She hit it so hard and fast, her fist lodged itself deep inside of it and sand began filtering out. I gulped hard again and a new level of fear was placed into my heart.

"What do you want Kirion?" she asked after he freed her hand from the bag and as three ponies surrounded her and the punching bags. One handed her a towel and the other two used magic to pull the sand from the broken bags and place them into a large plastic container.

"I came to ask you something," she wiped the sweat off he face and began dabbing her body.

"Then ask," she was handed a bottle of water by a human and squirted water in her mouth.

"I love your daughter and you know I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Stop beating around the bush Kirion and ask me straight out."

"I wish to seek your daughter's hoof in marriage."

"Okay," she shrugged and walked over to a stack of weights.

"Wait, that's it? Just an okay?"

"Yeah," she grabbed a large weight through the hole near its outer edge and lifted it off the stack, "You make her happy and I know that you know that if you do anything to hurt her, I'd kill ya myself," she squatted with her legs spread wide and began pulling the weight up and down between her legs.

"I'm still not following."

"What aren't you getting Kirion? I said yes and hey you're still here."

"I just expected.. well, more."

"More what?"

"I expected you to give me more of a hard time is all."

"My only requirement is that you run this by Dashal," she dropped the weight and sat down on a short stack of weights.

"Uh, okay..."

"What?" she wiped herself with the towel again.

"I thought I'd have more resistance than that is all. I want to marry your daughter and all you have to say is 'okay'?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "You love her and she loves you. I'm not gonna make it hard for you to make her yours and you hers. I know how it is to be held back from the one you love."

"How do you know?"

"Before I told Dashal I loved her, I kept it secret. In fear that she would reject me. Turns out, she liked me as well. So when I was over thirty, her and I got married."

"Is that why you're so emollient?"

"Yeah, I don't want to deny my daughter love. And despite me and Dashal hardly being around for her life, which hurts me a lot- you know what, where is she?"

"She's at one of Rarity's shops getting fitted for her dress. It's the main base in Ponyville."

"Okay and when you tell Dashal, prepare for her excitement."

"What do you mean?"

"She gets more excited than Pinkie Pie when it comes to our daughter."

"I hope she doesn't hurt me," I said shyly.

"She won't," she chuckled, "She'll just be too overjoyed to do anything until the wedding day."

"You and her are quite the opposite aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's the more happy to lucky type and you're theirs serious hardcore tomboy type."

"I'll take that hit. It's just who we are. We were meant for each other," I saw her eyes fill with love, "Okay, okay, enough with the mushy shit," and the moment is gone, "I'm going to go see my daughter. You go talk to Dashal."

-Jack-

I walked the halls of the castle with one of my royal guards. , "I don't know why you have to follow me around. I'm almost eighteen."

"You are so much like your mother young one. Never wanting guards around."

"It's stupid. Who would want to hurt me?"

"You'd be surprised by the loons lurking around," he laughed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"All of the other guards just keep to themselves and don't really want to talk to me. You on the other hand talk to me and enjoy it."

"I find that it's better to be nice to people who could hire and fire you in the blink of an eye," he joked, "And it's also just because you're fun to talk to."

As he spoke, I began feeling nauseous and slowed to a stop, "I feel funny," I felt like I was going to hurl at any moment. The halls began to spin and I laid down, "I'm not feelin all to good."

"I think you need to go see a nurse," he suggested, "I Need A Medic!" he shouted, "Just keep focused Princess."

I laid down my head into my hooves and just tried to fall asleep.

-Pinkie-

Sugarcube Shoppe was full as usual. This time, it was full of humans. They stood at the tables eating all the naked goods I've prepared. Pinkie Pie was out making deliveries and I stayed behind to man the fort.

I was leaned over the front counter writing down some recipe ideas that are swirling around in my mind, "Uh, excuse me."

"One second," I wrote down the last ingredient of my recipe and looked up. I looked into the dark purple eyes of a man with purple hair and was just the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on, "H-how can I help you?" my mouth went dry and my knees grew week.

"I want to know if uh, if uh, you'd go out on a date with me?"

"I would love too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" I grabbed his face and pulled him in, "You have the most AMAZING EYES!" my inner Pinkie Pie began bubbling up and I couldn't control myself. Then I shivered and knew something was coming, "Look out!"

I jumped over the counter and clapped my hands together in time to catch a blade, "Dammit Jones! You almost had 'em!" a human in black leather along with a two others wearing the same outfit.

"What is the meaning of this?" I held the blade and it was an eight inch hunting blade with a black and silver handle.

"He stole our gems and we want them back."

"So you think you can just come into my shop and cause this kind of ruckus?"

"It's not like you can do anything about it little missy."

"I don't think you know who I am. I happen to be best friends with the Princesses Aj and Dashal."

"Oh yeah and I'm leader of the Human Colony. Jones here is leader of the guards and Zion is Director of Operations."

"You're going to be begging for death if you don't leave my shop now and never come back."

"Well what are you going to do to us?" he mocked, "It's not like you're gonna do anything. You're just a bakery manager."

"Which means that I know how to use a knife right?" I flipped the blade and held the tip between my index finger knuckle and the tip of my thumb. I chucked it and aimed for the man in the middle. It went so fast that a half a second later, the blade lodged itself into the wall behind them.

The man in the middle stopped laughing and brought his hand up to the side of his head and when he brought it back, there was red. He began whimpering and patted the side of his head. There was a space where his ear used to be, but now... it was just a patch of blood that trickled down his neck. His friends looked at him then at me with awe.

"You cut my fucking ear off you fucking bitch!" before he could move, the person I wanted to see more walked into the shop.

"Why is this man without an ear?" Hinoto asked.

"He almost killed one of my customers," I responded.

Hinoto walked around to the man's front, "Do you mind tell me why you're messing with my friend?"

"Uh, uh, no sir," all three of them looked down in shame.

"I think AB will want to hear about this don't you?" they nodded, "Now, go tell her exactly what happened. And I wouldn't lie to her if I were you. She's not the type of person that likes liars. She'll kill you before you have a chance to even consult with her council in deciding wether or not to kill you or even imprison you. So run along now."

They bowed to him and left he shop in a hurry as Hinoto turned around and faced the purple haired man standing next to me, "I know you. You're part of the Gem Management Division," the mongoose smiled, "Why did those thugs want to kill you? Wait! Let me guess. They stole gems from the vault and you went to go retrieve them. You kicked their asses and returned the gems to the vault am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

Even though I just saved a man, I still shuddered, "Hinoto, can you please take two steps forward please?" he did and a flower pot fell behind him. I had one last big shudder, "That was it! That's what my senses were telling me! I'm better now!" I giggled.

"Senses?" the angel faces god looked to me.

"I have what I call Pinkie Sense. I can sense danger right before it happens. It's a gift I have that no is has been able to figure out yet. Even Twilight was stumped when trying to find the answer to it."

"How'd you know how to throw a knife like that?"

"Before I answer anymore questions, what's your name?"

"You can call me Purple Shine," he embarrassingly admitted and a few people chuckled quietly to themselves.

"Pike, Bull, Forth. Get the fuck out my shop for laughing," I demanded without having to turn around to see who was snickering. the three people left the shop in a hurry, "Next person to laugh shall get a fork to the fucking neck! Got it!" the air went quiet for confirmation.

"Thanks," he said bashfully.

"I learned how to throw blades from Princess Luna. She's really good at throwing blades."

"I would love to meet a Princess someday," Purple Shine smiled.

"Well c'mon then!" I hugged his arm and pulled him, "Wait!" I stopped, "I have to stay here until Pinkie Pie comes back at least so she could watched over the shop. This is her shop and she left me in charge because her and I are the same person or the same pony. Anyway! She trusts me with her shop and I treat like the one I had back on Earth. I gotta stay here and make sure that-!" Purple Shine placed a hand over my mouth.

"You talk to much," he smiled.

"Sorry, I just get nervous when I'm talking to a cute boy," I covered my hands with my mouth, "You see, I say crazy things."

"Hey Pinkie," Applejack called to me as she walked in. The orange mare looked around at all the humans and was obviously feeling out of her element, "Uh, not to be a downer of anything, but don't you think that there is too many of your kind in Pinkie Pie's place?"

"This is the human wave rush Applejack. Pinkie Pie knows about it."

"Where is she? I have her apple delivery for her."

"I can handle it."

"Oh no Sugarcube, I ain't want you strainin' yourself."

"No, it's okay. I'll just come back later."

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"No, it's just the cart is built for a pony and I need her key to open up the apple fridge in the back."

"I have the key," I pulled it out of the pocket and grew angry, "Pinkie Pie and I are the same person you know."

"No, you're two completely different people. She's in her thirties and you're..."

"Watch it," I puffed up my chest and placed my hands on my hips.

"Vintage," she finished.

"Do you wanna piece of me?"

"I don't involve in fights that I know I'll win."

"Girls, I don't think we need this right now," Hinoto intervened.

"Listen to the mongoose and I'll just come back later," Applejack stated.

"No, I'm going to fight you."

"Oh no you're not," AB's voice interrupted our spat.

Her toned human frame walked in and all the humans bowed to her except for me, "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way over and I caught up with Pinkie Pie. She's out back putting away her delivery cart."

"Why were you on your way here?"

"To talk to Twilight and that's when Pinkie Pie had a sense spasm. She said something was going on in here."

"Well, Applejack doesn't trust me enough to put the apples in the fridge."

"So?"

"She thinks that I'm too stupid to do what Pinkie Pie can do and I don't like it."

"Don't get too upset about it. They've been doing it for years and I think it's just a sentimental thing they share."

"I don't need this," I spat and headed toward the door.

AB grabbed my wrist and I instinctively punched her in the jaw. She stumbled back as someone shouted aloud, "Oh Shit!"

"That's it!" AB lunged at me but was caught by Hinoto, "Let me go! Lemme Go!" she grunted.

Purple Shine wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back, "Lemme At Her!"

"You two need to calm down!" Hinoto heaved AB onto his shoulder and began walking out the door.

-Apple-

It was almost night and I managed to sneak away from the farm with Blu. He sluggishly took to the skies with me on his back and landed in Canterlot. On the balcony of my castle room. I quietly pushed the balcony doors open and we went inside.

"Now since we're away from that old hag," I held Blu's face and kissed him.

We backed up to the bed and I fell back on the bed. I felt his hardening member grow on my stomach, "I feel like I'm in my twenties again," I panted. Just then, the door shot open, "Oh c'mon!"

I leaned my head back and saw Aj standing their in just utter shock. Her body went rigid as her eyes closed shut, "Mom...," she heaved, "Please tell me that you guys slipped and fell or some shit like that..."

"Uh, sure, yeah, fine. Whatever. That's exactly that is happened," I told her.

She just sighed and groaned into her hands, "Princess Aj?"

"Yeah?" Aj turned around, "What is it Kelsar?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Aj closed the door behind her.

"Where were we?" Blu shoved his tongue back into my mouth.

-Aj-

"What's wrong with Jack?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I was passing by the ho-hopsical? The place were sick goes to get better."

"Hospital?"

"Yes. I was passing by it and saw Jack laying in a cot."

"I was wondering why I didn't see her at Rarity's. it also sucks that the Rarities are separating though. It seems as though they just got everything synchronized."

"Synchronized?"

"As in just flowing with each other."

"Okay," she shrugged.

"The nurse say that only parents can see her."

We walked in silence for almost fifteen minutes as we made it to the hospital ward, "Wait out here," I said and she dipped he chin.

I went inside and the room was quiet. The patients here were sound asleep and I knew I had to be quiet, "Aj," someone whispered. I looked to my left and saw Dashal sitting against the wall weakly. Her face was bloodied and her clothes were hanging by threads on her body. I smelled the scent of musk and sex and death in the air.

"Dashal!" I yelped and dropped to her side, "Holy fucking shit! What happened?"

"Gas was everywhere. Nurses and Doctors died. And they took her," she began to cry, "They Took Her! They Took My Baby! They Took Our Baby!" she pointed at a window that was broken, "They Took Our Baby!"

"I'll be back!" I told her and headed back out of the hospital. My heart raced as I began shouting, "EVERYONE! GET OUTTA BED! GET OUT OF BED NOW!"

"What's going on?" Kelsar asked.

My rage tried taking over and I tried keeping a kid on it. I began jogging and Hinoto follows my shouting and caught up with me, "What is happening?"

"Someone Kidnapped My Daughter And Attacked My Wife! They Made It Personal And They Shouldn't Have! Lock Down Equestria!" I ordered.

Hinoto looked around at the sleepy guards, "You heard the Princess! Lock it down!"

"I need someone to check on Dashal! She's in the hospital ward!" I growled.

"I would say keep calm, but someone fucked up," he told me, "I want fifty guards guarding Dashal at once," he demanded. Guards began running toward the hospital ward.

"WHEN I FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO DID THIS, I WILL FUCKING KILL THEM MYSELF!" I bellowed, "I WILL SNAP THEIR FUCKING NECKS AND BREAK THEIR GODDAMN BONES!"

•Six weeks later. Aj has everyone in Equestria on high alert and combing the country for any sign of Jack. Aj dipped into the realm of madness and everyone worried that she was going to snap any minute n

-Aj-

Equestria has been locked down for six days now and I was just loosing it. I was more agitated and more angry than ever before. I sat on my throne chair digging my nails into the armrests.

Hinoto slowly walked into the Throne Room, "We have combed all of Equestria thoroughly and there is no sign of Jack."

"Then look again!" I shot up from my seat.

"Yes ma'am," he said sadly, "We shall look a thousand times if we have to."

"Then do it!"

He dipped his chin, "Dashal would like to see you now," he smiled a little, "She's well enough to talk to."

I slowly walked toward him and down the stairs. He took me by the hand. I haven't seen Dashal in almost a week. I hope she is all okay.

When I got out of the throne room, scores of guards split down the middle and I walked down to the middle where a pocket was. The gap closed around me and Hinoto and we began walking. A twenty minute walk from the Throne Room to the hospital wing took thirty minutes. We moved slow and slug like.

When we got to the door to the hospital, I kept walking with Hinoto and the doors were opened by two guards. I walked in and there were guards lining the walls with one cot in the middle of the huge white room. It held Dashal who was talking to Kelsar who was in her Titan form and sat on the floor. My mom, my sister, Granny Smith, and Big Mac sat on stools and circled her.

I continued to walk and Dashal stopped talking. She looked at me and smiled, "Lookie Lookie," she was out of it. It wasn't the drugs either. She has snapped. Mentally, "It's my lovely, lovely...," she stopped in mid sentence and lifted her arm. She inspected her hand, "My hand looks funny."

I walked up to her cot and dropped to m knees, "Hey baby," I stroked her now short rainbow hair. It was a few inches long.

"You're pretty," she ran a finger down my cheek, "But you're sad. Why are you so sad?"

"Someone took our daughter," I tried holding back tears.

"Daughter?"

I looked to AB, "She's in Lapsing Amnesia. She's going back and forth between forgetting and remembering. She just needs cognitive recalibration. I don't know what do to."

"I do," I stood up, "Stand her up."

"What are you going to do?" AB asked and she got worried.

"Cognitive Recalibration," I cracked my knuckles as Hinoto and AB stood Dashal up.

"Baby," I held Dashal's face, "Baby, look at me."

She inhaled sharply and her eyes flattered, "Aj? They took her," she looked through me, "They took Jack-Jack! They took our baby girl!" she began freaking out and I did something that I really regretted the second I did it. I delivered a massive headbutt to her forehead.

There was just utter shock from everyone as Dashal's eyes rolled back into her head and fell back onto the cot.

-Dashal-

I dreamed of my wedding. I looked into those big green eyes of Aj's. She smiled at me. I smiled back. He face darkened and her mouth looked like blood and muck was spilling from them. She opened her mouth and lunged forward.

"Ah!" I shot up from the bed and looked around. I was scared and I was in the dark. I didn't like the dark so I held up my hand and little lightning sparks lit the room. Hinoto was curled next to me with a small dagger on his hip. Kelsar was in a corner sitting on her but with her legs propped up and her hands on her knees. AB laid curled in a ball in the chandelier bowl above which is odd.

"Aj," I said to myself and looked around. I didn't see her. There was movement on the other side on the door and I let the light go out and laid back down. Aj cracked the door enough to squeeze herself in. Which wasn't easy because of her sexy breasts.

She looked around the room and the moonlight showed her glossy eyes. She faltered a little and the smell of liquor filled the room. She had been drinking. So sad.

She faltered more and fell onto the bed. Hinoto jumped up and yelped. Kelsar jumped up and turned on the lights. AB hissed when the chandelier came on and fell out of it, "I'm okay," she bounced back up.

Hinoto helped Aj into the bed, "What's your problem Aj?" I asked.

She turned on her side and looked at me. Her breath was heavily coated with the smell of a bar, "I decided to drink a little. My daughter's gone and my wife has lost her mind."

I pushed her flat on her back, "Why?"

"They're all I care about and now one's gone without a trace and my wife is having amnesia. At this point, I don't care anymore. They're my everything and some asshole has taken them from me."

I looked to everyone and they were just as worried as I was, "We will find Jack," I said.

"I love her so much," Aj sat up and held her knees, "She's everything to me and I have lost her. I should've made her be followed by guards. I lost my daughter and I just wanna drink myself into oblivion."

"Go to sleep," I said to her.

"I'll sleep when my daughter is safely returned to me."

-Jack-

My hooves were shackled to the wall with chains. I laid in a pile of hay and he last few days have actually been not all too bad. The humans that kept me here fed me and watered me quite well. Every morning a human came in and brushed my mane and tail. Despite me being in a dungeon, I was comfortable.

A human that I've never seen before came in with a guard. The guard unlocked the door to my cage.

"Princess Rainbow Jack. Will you please come with me?" the guard walked up to me and unlocked my shackles. I moved my hooves around to revamp circulation and stood up to follow the man out. He led me down a long dark hallway and opened a porthole with magic.

From out of nowhere, I was shoved from behind and forced into the porthole. I landed hard on grass with a, "Oof!" I shook my head and looked up and looked around. Night had fallen and I was in front of the castle, "I'm home?"

I walked up the stairs and almost twenty guards stood erect, "State your business!" one said.

"It's me," I said and the one that spoke stepped forward, "It's Princess Jack."

His horn glowed and I felt an energy flow through my body and dissipate, "Come with me."

I went inside with him and guards surrounded me, "The last few days, your mother, Princess Aj, has been angrier than ever. She's yelled at children and she even drank herself to sleep tonight. You disappearing hit her harder than anypony. I have never seen a mother react the way she did."

"Where is she now?" I asked then heard the slurred speech of her.

My blinded mom stumbled forward and fell on her hands and knees in the middle of the hallway intersection, "Whew! That was a fun ride!" she drunkenly stood back up and looked to me, "Oh hey! You look exactly like my daughter. But you're probably just a hallucination from all this drinkin I been doin'."

"I've never seen her like this," I said sadly, "Why isn't she sleeping?"

"I'll tell you why. Your mother wanted me to qui' drinkin' and go to bed, but that got me thinkin' she doesn't love Jack as much as I do. It's perfectly understandable though. She's been kinda a clingy bitch the past few months. So grouchy and shit," that's when I realized that she had a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"I got this," I told the guard next to me and walked up to my mother, "Mom, you should hand me the bottle."

"No," she hugged it to her chest, "I don't wanna."

"Shall I tell Gran'ma?"

"Noooo," she whined, "Then hand me the bottle," she did and I grabbed with my mouth and set it on the floor, "Now lets get you some coffee."

"Wait," she held my face and leaned over a little to look me in the eyes, "What's the picture in the locket?"

"Me when I was a baby being held by you and Dashal," I whispered in her ear.

"My daughter has come home," she hugged me, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mommy," she stood back up and pulled me along, "Where are we going?"

"To the room. Dashal would want to see you as soon as possible," I walked beside her and made sure that she didn't fall over as I heard the sound of the guards marching behind us. After a while, we made it to the room where AB, Dashal, Hinoto, and Kelsar sat on the bed.

"Jack-Jack!" Dashal exclaimed and jumped off the bed and ran over to me. She hugged my neck and planted kisses all over my face, "My baby! How did they take you? Where they mean to you? How'd you escape? Are you hungry? I can get you something to eat. You need food and water at once."

"Mom!" I managed to say, "I'm fine. All I want and need is rest. I'll fill you in in the morning."

"Okay," she kissed my forehead again as AB walked over and knelt beside me as Hinoto did the same on my other side.

"It's good to see you," AB hugged me, "You're mom's been acting like a bitch as of late because you decided to disappear."

"It wasn't my fault. It was those shadow figures."

"Shadow figures?" Aj's face got serious. Like she knew what I was talking about.

"What shadow figures?" Dashal looked up to her.

"I dunno," Aj looked out the window, "I do not know."

"You do know don't you?" Hinoto asked, "I can see it in you eyes."

"I don't and don't you question that. Even whilst still drunk, I can kick your ass. And even whilst drunk, I wouldn't lie about something this serious."

"Okay," AB shrugged, "I still think you know something about it and your my sister and I know when you know something and are hiding it."

"I wish I could remember my sister's lying face."

"Scootaloo's here ya know," AB pointed out as Aj slid into bed.

"She is?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't know. She came through with the other humans. I'm also surprised that she never tried to contact you."

"I have to find her," Dashal stood up.

"Look for her in the morning. Focus on Jack for tonight."

"I'm gonna wring her neck when I see her," Dashal stomped, "She didn't bother contacting me!"

"Maybe she has her reasonings and I'm really shocked that you didn't know she was here. I just talked to her like a couple months ago."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine as far as I could tell physically. Mentally though, that's a different story. She's struggling with something and I think that it might have to deal with her not contacting you."

"I wonder what she's doing?"

-Scootaloo-

"What do you mean the Cutie Mark Crusader Organization won't accept my application?" I yelled at the elderly pony.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, but I-!"

"It's just Liu!" I told her, "I'm the one who even rally started it up anyway!"

"No, it was AB who started this organization to help those without a Cutie Mark find one."

"So what should I do? I want to teach!"

"Not with that attitude. These young ones don't need a jerk like you teaching them. Let alone a human."

"What do you mean by that? It was a human that started up this company!"

"And that's the way it'll be. Ponies get educated here Liu, not humans. You'd might want to look for the human division."

"Lady, do you have something against humans?"

"Your kind has come to this land of ours and has started trouble."

"How? We've done nothing but help you ponies," I had her stumped, "We gave up everything to help you ponies and the world."

"You're numbers are growing too much."

"That's what happens when people fall in love. We have babies. Isn't that what happened with Equestria and the ponies?"

"I'm sorry," she felt convicted, "It's just my son has fallen in love with a human and the human has fallen for him. I'm just so confused about all of this."

"Just let it happen. You can't stop love from happening without an explosion. Just let them love and you will come to know that you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks and I'll refer you to the hiring manager in the morning. I will send you a letter by tomorrow afternoon containing the GM's address and how to contact her."

"Thank you."

-AB-

It was morning and the sun's rays came in through the windowns. I sat in my judge seat looking onto the jury and both sides, "This black son of a bitch stole my goats," the pale white man pointed at the black man.

"I not steal your goats!" he spat back.

"Mister McKenny," I looked to the white man, "How do you know he stole your goats?" I asked him.

"His kind always does things like this?"

"Because you don't have any evidence supporting your claim, so your case is dismissed and I will award mister Gill his counterclaim of five thousand coins."

"You're letting that nigger get away with it?"

"Do You Think God Loves Humans McKenny?"

I jumped out of my seat and over my desk. I ran up to the man and hit him so hard in the jaw I snapped his neck, "Racism is not tolerated anywhere in any dimension! Anytime someone makes a racial slur," I shouted and looked out to the jury and people here watching the trial, "Will receive death on site. I don't care who you are and if you do it in my presence, I'll kill us myself! Got it?"

"Yes madam!" they all said in unison.

"It will not be tolerated and after death is received to that person, they will become maggot food in Evertree Forest. So wheel this meat outta here."

I walked out of the room madder than hell, "Master AB!" my assistant came running down the hall.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"What happened in there? You usually come out feelin happier."

"Do you think God is racist?"

"No, why?"

"When you meet God and he inquires a man about not liking another. I don't think because he was a black man would be a sufficient enough reply!"

"There was a racist in there?"

"Emphasis on the was. I killed that son of a bitch. I don't want there to be any racism or sexism of any kind if ism that negatively impacts another. Everyone and everypony will treat everyone and everypony with dignity and respect."

"Man, that case really got under your skin."

-Dashal-

I stood behind Canterlot next to the mountain with Dashal and Wonderbolt members and a few others from Cloudsdale.

A pony stood in the middle of the starting line, "This race is for all the gloating rights of seeing who's the fastest in the world."

I stood in my black and blue leather uniform and shifted around in it to get comfortable a little, "Don't bust a hip on me okay old woman?" Rainbow Dash said to me.

"I wouldn't blow smoke if I were you. It'll blind you in the race."

"Ladies, on your mark," I dropped down to one knee and stretched the other leg behind me and got ready, "Set!" the pony stretched his wings high above his back, "GO!" he snapped his wings down and I bolted forward. The mission was to circle the castle one time and I was planning on achieving the mission in first.

I ran and ran and out if the corner of my I saw a flash of blue rush past me. I ran faster to become neck and neck with Rainbow Dash, "The next step is sonic speeds!" she shouted, "Hope you can keep up!"

We pushed ourselves faster and faster until the energy inside of us blasted out of us. We hit sonic speed and the blasts hurt my ears. Because we have super speed we have the ability to slow down what we see in order to process how to angle our bodies to be able to turn corners.

Ponies and humans yelped as we zoomed past them. I knew I had to push myself faster as I felt my body already wanting to give out, but I kept running and running. When I circled around the back, the finish line was within sight. Just when I was about to win, I felt a burst in my chest and soon, blackout…


	24. Chapter 24

**-Aj-**

**I stood looking at the pale face of Dashal as she laid on the metal slab. I couldn't believe that she's gone. Just gone. I felt so depressed. I had just got my daughter back from an unknown force that took her and now Dashal is gone from me. My tears fell on her face as I continued looking, "C'mon," AB wrapped an arm around me, "You don't need to be here any longer."**

**"Okay," I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I just can't believe that she's gone. I feel so alone and cold," I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on each of my dead wife's cheeks. Her lifeless skin felt so cold and I slowly stood back up.**

**AB took my hand and led me out of the morgue, "I think that you might wanna take it easy for a couple of days."**

**"Yeah, I think so too. She was my whole world and now she's gone forever."**

**"I know it's hard for you," I told her and we began walking toward Apple Acres, "Losing someone so close will always hurt."**

**"I don't know what to do," I hugged her and she hugged me back, "I just wanna curl up in a ball and waste away."**

**"What kind of sister would I be if I allowed that to happen," the redhead told me, "Lemme take you to the castle. We will pack our things for a couple of weeks and get out the country."**

**"Who will watch over the country and the International Affairs and Human Colonist Leader?" I asked her.**

**"Princess Celestia will be over International Affairs, mom will be over Equestria, and Princess Twilight will take my job for the next few weeks."**

**"Few weeks?" I pulled my head back and looked to her.**

**"There will be Dashal's funeral in a week and after that, you and I are going to just get outta here."**

**"Okay," I nodded as AB wiped the tears from my face.**

**The week crept up slowly on me and each day toward the funeral, was a step into a descent into depression for me. All of the leaders from around the world came along with a few of their kind to the funeral. I sat in the front chair looking at the blue casket holding Dashal.**

**"...and now, a few words from our Leader Aj," the human priest moved aside and bowed as I stood and walked over to the center of the stage.**

**"Dashal was everything to all of us," I started, "She brought the best out in all of us. She always gave us a light to follow when things seemed dark. To me, she was the fun of my life. She always made me smile. It was who she was. To our friends, as I've said before, she brought out who they truly are. She helped us all become who we are today with her competitive spirit. And even though her body will waste away, her memory will live on through us. She gave a piece of herself to everyone and everypony. Even to those she never had a chance to meet. She didn't see herself as important until we all stepped up and showed her that she was important. Today, Dashal shall be buried with great honor and love. So without further ado, will my friends step forth."**

**Twilight, Rarity, Flutters, and Pinkie walls up with their crowns on top of their heads. Twilight handed me mine and I put it on, "As a token of our gratitude, we shall give her a piece of ourselves since she has deposited so much of herself into us," we circled the casket and our gems in our crowns began to glow. Energy beams shot out of them and connected to each other; forming a circle and a beam from the center of the gems slowly made their way down toward Dashal's crown. After a few seconds the beams faded away and I turned back to the crowd, "As a last gift," I walked back to my chair and pulled out my black cowgirl had and brushed off the few blades of grass, "I shall give my most cherished possession," I walked back over to Dashal and placed the hat on her chest, "Goodbye my love. I will always love you and I will miss you dearly," I stood back as two ponies lowered the casket top over her and lowered her into the ground.**

**I dropped to my knees and just cried and cried. I cried for a couple hours and by then everyone except Granny Smith, Nick, Hinoto, Kelsar, and AB were left. When I couldn't cry anymore, I looked at my left hand and looked at the light blue metal ring on my ring finger. I pulled it off and the engraving on the inside said, "You'll always be in my head Applejack. -Dashal.". I put the ring back on and smiled a little.**

**"C'mon young one," Granny Smith placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's time to go."**

**I felt the warmth leave me and life seemed to have been drained of some of its color. I was helped to my feet. Hinoto and Nick held my arms to keep me from falling back down to cry.**

**I saw Discord leaning against a tree looking at me with a hidden smirk, "What the hell is so funny to you?" I spat at him.**

**He looked behind me and pointed. I turned around and a bright light blinded my vision. So I lifted a hand to block the light from my eyes. When the light dimmed a little, there stood a glowing crystal being. It inspected itself like it was missing something or some shit like that. The being looked down at us and began walking, "Granny, get behind me," I pushed her back behind me and out the corner of my eye I saw AB unclip her hammer from her hip.**

**"Calm yourself Aj," it was the voice of Dashal. I was hit with a wall of confusion when the being spoke, "It is me, Dashal," her voice seemed distant and waning and sounded like it echoed a little, "I have crossed over to the other side into heaven."**

**"She must have been in the Realm of the Dead," Discord faded in next to me, "Very beautiful place. I'd vacation there if I had the time."**

**"No, you're supposed to be dead. I saw the autopsy report. You're supposed to be dead," I pointed at her.**

**"Aj," Discord spoke, "Ones who have returned from Death's Realms are very powerful and have a short temper. Don't get testy."**

**"Piss off Discord!" I pushed him aside and started walking toward the glowing being, "I saw your body and it was indeed dead."**

**"Well, I'm back ."**

**"I don't see how you could come back. You died."**

**"This Universe's Death Head saw how hard this world was hit at my death and after talking to his council, he convinced them. He convinced them to send me back."**

**"Then why are you so shiny?"**

**"This is my new body. It really is wonderful."**

**"Will you stay like this?" I tried finding eyes now and found none. It was just a light blue being without any eyes or even any boobs for fucks sake. I mean, it was a feminine humanoid figure, just without big enough breasts to be called breasts.**

**"No, I won't, eventually I'll return back to my mortal body, just with cool new powers and all. Just kiddin' I won't get any new powers. I'll just be like my old self."**

**"I can't take it," I shook my head, "You were supposed to die and that was it. No coming back."**

**"Do you not want me back?"**

**"From this moment on, other than Discord, anyone who fucking used dimensional travel will be executed in front of everyone!" I shouted and just walked away, "This Dimensional traveling is pissing me off."**

**-Chrissie-**

**I stood pinned against the wall as Bird kissed my neck. The Strap-on horse dildo she has now is twenty four inches in length and three inches in diameter. It was squeezed between our naked bellies as we kissed. I was both aching for her to fuck me and also nervous because out of all the dildos she has, this one was the biggest. Twenty four inches of what could either kill me or bring me the best orgasm reached between us.**

**What I like about Bird is that she's very aggressive during sex and that's what I love about her mostly. She always likes taking the initiative. Also, over the course of the last two years, she's been growing her hair out. She looks so beautiful with her now long jet black hair. I ran my fingers through it and it was so soft and smooth to the touch.**

**I moved my hands to the sides of her head and held her face, "Please take me."**

**That's all she needed because she lifted my leg and pointed the large tip at my entrance, "Brace yourself," she rasped and slowly pushed in. I groaned in pain as it stretched me past my limit.**

**"Wait, it's too much!" I pushed against her hips, "It hurts!"**

**"Are saying no to me?" she looked at me with an angry look.**

**"Yes! It's too big!"**

**She pulled out of me and grabbed my wrist hard. She tugged me to the bed and pushed me on it. She climbed on it and flipped me onto my stomach, "What are you doing?" I exclaimed when she placed her hand on my shoulder and the breath in my chest was pushed out. She spread my legs with hers and I felt the dildo rest between my cheeks.**

**"I will take you Chrissie. I'll take you with this monster," I felt the dildo lift off of me and the tip pressed against my pussy entrance.**

**"No!" I tried to struggle away from her, but she pressed a hand on my neck and my head was pinned to the side.**

**She forced the tip inside of me, "Don't do this! You're going to destroy me!"**

**"You said no to me and now I'm going to rape you," she said in a gruff tone, "You're going to be my slave."**

**"Wait, I- uuuuuuuuuuugh!" shoved more of the cock inside me. I felt so stretched and in so much pain, "It Hurts!"**

**"It will feel better in a minute," I heard a small click and the dildo began to vibrate a little. The vibration set my clit on fire and I screamed, "There It Is!" I shouted when the vibrating tip pressed itself against my sweet spot.**

**"That's it!" she pulled the tip out of me and slowly slid back it, "Just enjoy it my baby!" she pushed her hands under me and hugged my stomach.**

**She pulled out again and the vibration went a notch higher, "It's Beginning To Feel Good!" I lied. It was feeling amazing. The tip pushed back into me and the vibration hit my sweet spot again.**

**"Good," she shoved it all the way in and I shuddered when she began kissing my upper back. After a few more thrusts, she grabbed my hips and lifted off of me. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I lifted up and sat back on the cock and groaned hard. It was so deep inside of me and I now came hard.**

**"OH SHIT!" my pussy clamped down hard her cock and I just was in heaven, "HERE I FUCKING CUM!" Bird hugged my waist and thrusted up into me and the tip shoved itself into my womb. I looked down and saw the bulge moving up and down inside of me and I just lost it. I moved my hips up and down fast and hard. Slamming her tip into me as my pussy squirted its juices all over the dildo and onto my lover's thighs, "HAH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

**The dildo slammed my womb with seed. Since the tip was so big, her hot seed was trapped inside and filled my womb. I pressed my thighs together as I continued to squirt all over her. When it was done, I fell to my side and she rolled with me. She hugged my waist as the dildo was still lodged deep inside me, "Imma gonna kill you," I puttered.**

**"Whatever..."**

**-Aj-**

**I stared at the glowing figure and shoved a piece of meat in my mouth. A few hours after she was resurrected, the glowing she had faded a little and I began seeing all white eyes.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"I'm not getting how you came back is all."**

**"I'm tellin' you that the inhabitants of the other dimension saw that Equestria would've gone insane because of the death of me."**

**"There's something going on here and I don't believe that you're who you say you are."**

**"Aj, what are you talking about? It's me, I swear."**

**"What's your favorite fighting move?"**

**"Roundhouse kick."**

**"What's my favorite move?"**

**"Sumo Side Kick."**

**"What is my favorite kind of food?"**

**"Trick question, you don't have one. You old eat anything that's placed in front of you."**

**"Where did I propose to you?"**

**"Under the sun on Apple Acres. We were close to the south east corner of the farm when you asked. You were so scared and I found it cute. Your face was all red and you stuttered like a bitch in heat."**

**"Fuck you Dashal!" I yelled at her, "This is just so confusing for me and what about the night that Jack was taken. What happened that night?"**

**"It was the middle of the night and I was watching Jack. She'd been feeling sick for a few days prior, so I went to go see her. After about an hour of talking to her, dark shadow monsters came out of nowhere and they killed everyone else. They... they... they did sexual things to me... when they were done, they took Jack," her voice was sad.**

**"Only Dashal would feel this sad about our daughter. I can feel your pain and I share your pain," I pulled her chair closer to me and hugged her.**

**A nurse pony came in with a Manila folder, "Princesses?" she bowed.**

**"Yes Nurse Joy?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the dark yellow pony with a red mane, "What is it?"**

**"Princess Jack wanted you to see this," she set the folder in front of us.**

**"What is it?" I opened it and saw blood results. They all pointed to one thing, "It can't be," Dashal and I gasped at the same time.**

**"Now Aj honey, don't get angry," she spoke true because anger was festering itself and swelling inside of my chest.**

**"I believe that she knows what she was doing when she was doing it."**

**"I can't believe that she would do such a thing," I tried to keep my calm and was failing miserably.**

**"Aj, please, keep calm."**

**"I'm calm, I'm calm," I began knocking on the table to try and keep my cool, "I am calm."**

**"You frosty?" she held my face, "Are you frosty baby?"**

**"No, but I'm gettin' there. I want to talk to her."**

**"Don't get mad at her."**

**"I won't. Just wanna talk to her is all," I stood up and was getting physically sick from holding in my rage.**

**-Orion-**

**I stood in Evertree Forest with my fellow humans on the ground writhing in agony. Never before have I seen such Dark Magic. The shadow creatures kept to the shadows, but I knew that they had me surrounded, "There is no need to continue fighting us Orion," a dark ominous and sinister voice laughed, "Just let the darkness take over you. All we want is the death of you humans."**

**"What for?" I kept looking around to keep an eye out for any kind of abnormal movements.**

**"Humans don't belong here," it responded and my feet froze in place. I tried fighting the constraints but I felt more and more stuck; and more and more afraid. I looked down at my feet and a dark patch of grass surrounding them.**

**"You will have to kill me in order to get to me," I growled.**

**"What for?" the voice laughed, "You are better to me alive."**

**"What are you after?" I grunted when my feet sank into the ground.**

**"We are after Aj. She represents something that we have lost. We will have you to infiltrate her defenses."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"You shall find out soon enough," large black tentacles began coming out of the dark patch. They wrapped themselves around my arms and waist, "For now, since you are the strongest human here, we have to break you in order to break your mind."**

**"Good luck," I knew what was going to happen and I was ready for it.**

**"Why do you keep fighting? Princess Aj has dethroned you and you now have nothing."**

**"I have my loyalties to her that's why I keep fighting," I tried to struggle free but couldn't.**

**"Your loyalties will fall when I'm done with you," the tentacles began ripping me free of my clothing. A large black figure slowly bubbled up and it's red eyes opened. Judging from the details in its face, it looked like someone from my past that I should know.**

**"T.B.?" I looked into its eyes that were now wide.**

**"I do not go by that name anymore. It is now Dark Red."**

**"What happened to you? Our families were so close!"**

**"Aj is what happened," his voice seemed sad as it spoke and the tentacles loosened a little, "She took away everything."**

**"How was she the one that took everything? Hell, what did she take?"**

**"Her father caused the zombie virus to spread."**

**"How does she fit into all of this?"**

**"She's the offspring of Thunder Blu and she shall pay for his crimes against me."**

**"She's not the enemy and Thunder Blu is dead because she decided that she was fed up with his bullshit."**

**"He's dead?" I was dropped onto the ground.**

**"Yes," I covered myself when I sat up, "He's been dead for like twenty years almost. You didn't know that?"**

**"I didn't," the shadow seemed to shrink a little, "I thought he was still alive and I haven't found him yet."**

**"Well, Aj killed him and now you've raped her wife and kidnapped her child."**

**"I did those things to try and draw her out."**

**"Instead, you've just pissed her off and now she's having everyone looking for you."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Well, don't fight her. She's too strong to fight and she's really not up for negotiations with you at the moment. So my only option for you is to just run."**

**"No! I will not run. I messed up and I want to make things right."**

**"Trust me, Aj won't want to talk to you. She will rip you to shreds and leave you with no dignity."**

**"Then so be it. I thought she was working for her father, but she killed him."**

**"And are you up to date on her God status?"**

**"What- she's...!"**

**"Not really. She defeated the gods but chose someone else to be the God. She wanted to stay her to raise a family instead of traveling to all the dimensions and keeping the peace."**

**"How powerful is she?"**

**-Jack-**

**It was my birthday, but it didn't feel like it. I was in my moms' room and my blonde mom looked out the window. She and I have been standing in silence for almost ten minutes. All throughout that time, the air grew dense and electric. It was like she was waiting for something. I know I was in trouble because she doesn't get this quiet and stay this quiet for this long. I knew that she was so mad, she couldn't find the words to describe her level of rage.**

**"Will you just talk to me already?" I said, getting sick and tired of waiting.**

**"What for? It's not like you'd be listening to me anyway," she remarked.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"You're pregnant," she stated and my mouth went dry, "I found out yesterday."**

**"I'm sorry mom."**

**"Don't be. It's just that I am having a hard time imagining that my little girl is don grown up things is all."**

**"Kirion and I have something special and I thought out of all people, you would be able to see that," I felt sad. This was not how a birthday was supposed to start off.**

**"I understand completely, young one." her ears twitched and flattened against her head, "Follow me."**

**She didn't even look at me as she passed and headed for the door. When she passed, I got a sense of something that I've never picked up on. It was like she wasn't actually mad, but is.**

**I followed her out and down to the entrance. I noticed that here wasn't anypony anywhere. The castle was quiet and empty and I went through the from door. Outside, there wasn't anypony around except for a carriage that was being towed by Jewell.**

**"Morning Princesses," he greeted us, "Lovely day is it not?"**

**I knew just by the way he talked something was up, "Mom, what's going on? Where is everypony?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about," my mother said and still didn't look at me. She headed for the carriage and opened the door.**

**"Mom? What are you hiding?" she just got in and scooted to the other side. I reluctantly got in and the ride was very quiet. I noticed that there weren't any windows, so I couldn't look outside to see where we were going. After about ten minutes, we landed. My mom got out of the door on her side and I got out on mine.**

**We were in the arena. An empty arena. We stood in the center and Jewel took off into the air, "Things have now officially got weird," I said aloud, "What's going on?" I forced, "Tell me what's going on!" I faced her and got into attack position.**

**She waved a hand high in the air and the air became distorted and seemed to fade. The cheering of a crowd and the stomping of hooves almost hurt my ears. The ground quaked and the air became charged as my heart raced.**

**I looked around and saw that everypony was in the stands. Ahead of us was a stage with all the Princesses sitting in thrones. Aunt AB, my mom Dashal, Celestia, both Lunas, Cadence, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Teal, in that order. They wore their crowns and their outfits to represent what city they ruled over. Hinoto stood on AB's right and Kelsar stood on Teal's left. An orchestra was in front of the stage with their instruments.**

**Humans were turned around facing their chairs as they whooped and cheered and clapped. They were split down the middle by an isle, "What is all of this?" I looked to her and she finally looked to me with her big green eyes.**

**"Welcome to your Coronation!" she said over the sound of the cheering. She pointed with a hand toward the isle and I began walking. We walked together and I held my head high. I saw Granny Apple and Granny Smith sitting in front next to Uncle Nick and Uncle Mac.**

**When we got to the stage, we walked up three stairs to get on it as a human handed her a mic. She faced the crowd as the same human told me to stand in a certain spot. My mom raised a hand and the crowd went quiet, "Humans and Ponies! Today, We Celebrate!" everypony cheered at that before they went quiet again, "It was seventeen years ago, we adopted Jack. I remember her being so small and frail. I personally didn't know how she was going to make it," my mother smiled at me, "But now, at the age of Eighteen, she isn't a little girl anymore. She has grown into a full fledged woman," the same brown haired human came up and handed her a flat square wooden box.**

**Mama Dashal stood and walked next to Mama Aj. The blonde handed her the box and Mama Aj opened it and pulled out a crown. Knowing what to do, I faced her and lowered my head in front of her, "Take your rightful place as Princess!" she said into the mic and placed the crown on my head.**

**I faced the crowd and they cheered, but their cheering was cut short by the heavy flapping of wings. We looked up and saw Griffins flying in. There were so many that they blocked out the sun. Aunt Pinkie stood up and I saw that she had a headset on and a clipboard hugged with one arm against her chest. She pressed two fingers against the headset covering her ear and she began taking into the mic on her cheek. A human parted from the crowd with two glowing cones with short handles at hand. She began waving them at the same time as the Griffins vegans their slow spiraling descent. The Griffins aimed for the clearing on the side of the stage and gracefully landed as the human backed up to give them room, "Mom?" I looked to both my parents and they just kept their eyes locked on the Griffins. The Griffin King walked up to the stage and bowed.**

**"Gronard," Aj greeted him, "You are a King and a loyal friend. You don't bow to anyone."**

**"With all due respect, you are my superior and I must bow. You may be world queen, that doesn't mean you can change Griffin laws."**

**"I'm glad that you got my letter in time."**

**"It was hard to scramble what you needed, but we managed," he then looked to me, "And I do apologize to you Princess that I missed your Coronation. We had some last minute things we had to do."**

**"Like what?"**

**Gronaed roared and a few seconds later, Kirion walked up and faced me, "Hello Love," he smiled.**

**"Hello Kirion," I blushed, "Princesses," he dipped his chin to my moms.**

**Before anyone could speak, clouds came out of nowhere and murmurs broke out. Shadow Figures slowly and quietly rose from the shadows. Mama Dashal and I shrank back and went behind Mama Aj.**

**"Not on this day they don't," Mama Aj grew and her dark purple dress ripped from her body and all that was left was an orange sports bra and orange rubber bell bottom pants. Her hair turned to magma along with her hands.**

**"Get back," Aunt AB demanded as she removed her hammer from her hip.**

**The Shadow men kept their heads pointed to the ground as they moved to the front of the stage. Mama Aj jumped down with her sister and stood between the dark masses and the orchestra.**

**-Aj-**

**"You are the ones that raped my wife and kidnapped my daughter," I said. Their red eyes moved up and I felt them look through me.**

**The large one in the middle spoke first, "We are sorry. We had a different knowledge then."**

**"I don't care what you had, your days end now."**

**"We will surrender," his dark booming voice made me flinch a little, "Once we see how powerful you are. After that, we shall give you your beloved Orion."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"King of the Shadow Realms," he announced.**

**"You shall be dethroned then," I smirked evilly.**

**"Once you take on my champion," a harsh screech came from the skies.**

**I saw a large black bird coming from behind the arena and flapped its wings slowly, "Get behind the stage!" I told the humans, "Go! Go! Go!"**

**The bird tucked its wings in and took a dive. I ran toward it and lunged forward at the bird. I went through its cloud like body and it tucked and rolled. I slid and whipped back around as I heard laughter.**

**The bird shifted into a human form when I turned around and continued laughing, "Silly Titan! You cannot touch the wind!"**

**I looked around to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon. I saw chains hanging from a wall and I just shook my head because of what I was thinking, "Titan!"**

**I ran to the chains and pulled off a ten foot chain, "I cannot be harmed by anything physical!"**

**"I know," I told her. It's voice was female. I dangled the chain in my hands and pulled my hands apart. The whole chain caught fire and it hummed alive.**

**I grabbed the end and began swirling it in the air. The bird began screaming as it was sucked into the inferno tornado. As it got closer to me, its body began to shred and catch fire. Its voice faded away and I stopped swirling and dropped the chain on the ground. When it hit the grass, it went back to normal.**

**I looked to the shadow figures and walked back over as my hands caught fire. I grabbed the figure that spoke to me first at the neck, "I will rip you apart and leave you with nothing except for the memory engraved into your brain of me killing you."**

**I grabbed his shoulder and ripped him apart. He roared in pain as his shadow frame ripped into two pieces. I raised the temperature in my hands until they glowed white and that black masses in each hand burned away. The other shadow figures swirled around me and I clapped my hands together. A spherical blast of fire grew and set them ablaze.**

**When they were gone, I cracked my neck. I closed my eyes to feel something inside me wanting out, "Aj?" I opened my eyes to look at Hinoto.**

**"Yeah?" I spoke and a red mist came from my mouth, "What the-!"**

**"Aj?" Hinoto had his hand on the hilt on his sword, "Do you know where you are?"**

**"Equestrian's Main Arena," I responded.**

**"How many Princesses are in Equestria?"**

**"Nine including myself," I told him, "And why are you questioning me?"**

**"Look up," I did and saw red horns sticking out of my head.**

**"Woah!" I flinched and then touched them. They felt like bone. I saw my hands and tiny black blobs coursed through the magma, "What's happening to me?" I asked.**

**"I know what happened," a voice came for behind me. I turned around and saw Orion. She was garbed in a shirt with a cherry on it and capris.**

**"Hey, that's my shirt and my pants!" a woman calls out.**

**"Sorry Marina, anyway," she walked up to me, "Those jackals were from the Shadow Realm and they came up because they were looking for your father, Aj. They were once alive and well before your father fucked them over. They came back up to come after you to try and acquire retribution."**

**"Where are your clothes?" I asked her.**

**"In shreds in Evertree forest. They wanted to break me because they were under the impression that I had some deep relationship with you or something."**

**"That still doesn't explain these," I pointed at my horns.**

**"Oh right, uh, whenever a Titan in final form touches a Shadow, they hit another level of power. If a Titan lives to tell the tail, that Titan basically becomes a Hellion."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"I used to study Dark Magic and I also have an Elf written copy of the history of the Titans. It's a really nifty read. You should read it.**

**"What kind of powers do I have?"**

**"It all depends on the type of Titan you are. There's fire, water, earth, air, metal, and lightning. Judging from your hands and hair, you're a Fire Titan. I'm surprised that Kelsar hasn't told you any of this."**

**I walked toward the stage, feeling good that I got some rage out of my system. As I walked to the stage, I shrank and I kept my eyes on Kelsar. Her small petite green body flinched at each step I took up the small staircase, "Kelsar, what haven't you been telling me?"**

**"Sorry, me no good at English."**

**"We will have our words later," I told her and then looked back at the crowd, "Anyway..." a low rumbling series of growls erupted, "I cannot catch a break."**

**Looking on I saw metal wolves making their way toward my people. There was a human on each wolf and they looked like they mean business.**

**The human in front dismounted and walked up to me with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face, "This outta be fun," I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"**

**"I want to challenge to of course," he said, "We Silver Riders have had enough living under your rule. Thinking that humans and these animals can coexist as one. Humans are the master species. Unlike you, we are pure."**

**I sighed and rubbed my temples, "C-can, can someone deal with these assholes for me?" I asked.**

**"No! I challenge you as world ruler! Challenge must e answered."**

**"You know what? I don't have time for this. Today is my daughter's birthday. Come back tomorrow and I'll challenge you then."**

**"You either challenge me, or I'll have my Griffin slave turn your daughter into his little sex bitch!"**

**"I'm sorry," I got in his face, "I didn't hear you from all the way over there," I pointed behind me, "What did you call my daughter?"**

**"I called your daughter a sex slave. Rightfully so since her mothers are nothing more than commons whores."**

**I grabbed his collar with one hand and looked deep into his eyes. I whipped him to the right so hard, that his neck snapped. When I did that, I shot went off and I felt a burning sensation in my belly. Looking forward revealed a man with a glowing blue pistol and looking down revealed a gaping wound in my stomach.**

**"AJ!" I heard shouted. Everything sounded distant and my vision blurred. Next thing I knew, I was looking up at the faces of AB and Dashal.**

**"Aj!" Dashal's voice echoed in my head, "Aj!"**

**"She's out of it Dashal," AB told her, "We Need A Medic!"**

**"Hang in there Aj," Dashal held my face and from my daze I said something that she smiled about. She kissed me on the forehead before everything went d...**

**-Dashal-**

**It pained me to see Aj on oxygen and unconscious. Seeing someone that has all the power in the world all of a sudden become helpless shocks everyone. The last few days have been dark and gloomy. She's lost a lot of blood and the nurse says that she'll be like this for a another few days. The bullet that shot her had some kind of acid in it that almost reach her stomach. For now, gauze covered the circular wound and we all just waited for it to heal.**

**The Griffin King and his men had to go back home to rule the land of the Griffins. He came in the first place to help Kirion make a grand entrance. It was an idea of Pinkie's. Kirion and Jack were supposed to get married on her birthday, but things didn't work out as planned. We couldn't marry her whilst Aj was unconscious because I knew it would devastate her if she missed her own daughter's wedding.**

**I sat in a small chair leaning back as I rubbed the back of Aj's hand with my fingers. Every now and again she would mutter something in her sleep and move her head side to side. A little male Alicorn came up to me and he was just so scared. He looked at me like he had just seen a ghost and his little body shook and trembled, "What is it little one?" I asked him and his demeanor went from bad to a total shit storm. It looked as though he was about to wet himself.**

**"My-my-m-m-my m-m-mama ssssaid tha-tha-that, uh, visi-vis-visiting hours are, uh, are uh, o-o-ove-over," he stammered.**

**"Okay," I smiled and picked him up as I stood and hugged him, "You know you don't have to be afraid of me right?" I looked into his big yellow eyes.**

**"I know," he seemed to calm down a little bit, "It's just that you're Princess and I don't even have Cutie Mark yet."**

**"Awe," he was just so cute, "You don't have to be afraid of me," I told him and tickled his belly, "I won't hurt you."**

**He laughed and laughed as I tickled him. I walked over to his mother Nurse Joy who was tending to a patient, "Is this little man bothering you?" she asked as she used magic to give the pony in the cot some water.**

**"Oh no, he was just telling me that visiting hours are over is all."**

**"Oh okay then," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"Yes ma'am," I set the child down and he whimpered a little. I looked at him and he looked at me. He wanted to come with me and I couldn't say no to that sweet innocent face of his, "Hey, do you think it is possible that I can bring little man with me? I can bring him back in the morning."**

**"I dunno. I've never had him out of my sight before. He's only five."**

**"Sorry little one, I tried," I stroked his mane. **

**"But mama, I wanna to with Princess."**

**"Will he get to bed on time?" she looked to me and I nodded, "Then go get your things."**

**"Yaay!" he flapped his tiny wings and ran clumsily toward the back. **

**"Hurry up, I don't want to be late for the dinner rush!" I told him and he used his wings to try and go faster as he ran.**

**"Dinner rush?"**

**"It's where all my friends come together to just eat and such. We talk about the differing things we've done throughout the month."**

**"Sounds fun."**

**"Eh," I shrugged, "We used to do it every night before we got so busy, ya know."**

**"I have a question for you," I cocked her an eyebrow, "Do you think you could have humans work here? There's some things that I don't fully understand about the human anatomy that a human would probably answer for me."**

**"Uh, yeah sure. I was actually planning on spreading the humans out a little. I want to start putting colonies in all the countries to kind of help all of us make a better world."**

**"Don't you think that's kind of dangerous?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I think adding a human element to things could cause conflict. I've seen humans argue and sometimes it leads to dissention and chaos. Most of those arguments led to fighting."**

**"What do you predict?"**

**"I predict that the world will be flipped upside down. I suggest you just keep the humans isolated to only a few stations here in Equestria."**

**I scowled at her as her son came back in dragging a suitcase just as big as he was, "C'mon, little one. Let us go," I picked him up along with his suitcase.**

**"His name is Arrow by the way," the nurse scowled back at me.**

**"Thanks for the feedback Nurse Joy," I meant it to mean _Fuck You_.**

**"No problem Princess," she smiled, "Take good care of him and make sure that he gets to bed on time."**

**"C'mon mom!" he rolled his eyes, "I'm going to spend the night with the best Princess in the world! Can I at least stay up an extra hour?"**

**"Fine, but no more than an hour," she waved him good bye as I headed out.**


	25. The Plan Moved Into Action

**-****A/N:**_I was thinking about doing a prequel to this story. It was brought to my attention by Hero Lumanite. So my question to you is this. Is it a good idea. I think it to be wide to explain the start of all this hell for our characters. Please leave a review on your thoughts on the matter readers. Especially you Flake. Especially you. You know who you are. We've talked before on several occasions.-_

-Narration-

An Earth Pony walked through the Human Colony to deliver the mail to the human mailing system. She felt so out of place because the humans just stared at her like they were going to eat her. She kept her head down and her ears on a swivel to make sure nopony would sneak up on her. She made it to the mailing house and unlatched the cart from her back and went inside.

"I have the mail for you," she told the man behind the counter who was writing something down on a piece of paper, "Script Stamp?" she called to him and got his attention.

"Oh yes," he then called for one of his assistants from the back, "Take the cart out to the back with her. I'll sort through it in a second."

"Yes sir," the young human followed her out and helped her latch the cart back onto her body, "You shouldn't be afraid. You've been coming here for months."

"I just get the feeling like I'm not supposed to be here is all."

"Don't worry, be happy," the human smiled and they walked to the back. There was a building with no one in sight which was weird.

"Where is everypony?" she looked around.

"They're out delivering yesterday's mail. They're trying to do something different."

"Like what?" the human kept quiet and they went inside. When she took the cart back off of her, she was surrounded by three other human boys, "What's going on?"

"This is going to be us having our way with you," one smirked evilly.

"Bart?" she looked to her human friend and he just looked away in shame, "Don't let them do this!"

"Sorry, Gaia, I have no choice."

"Get her!" a human shouted and they all jumped her before she could get away.

-Dashal-

...three days later...

"Where are those three boys now?" I asked Princess Luna.

"They're on their way up here now," she was angry along with me.

"I will have them hung for this!" I punched a hole in the wall, "How could they have done this?"

"They said that they're sick and tired of being treated as the weaker race."

"And they do some stupid ass shit like this?" I yelled, "And for what? To wet their cocks! To prove to their friends that they have the tenacity or the gall to do this!"

The doors to the Court Room opened. Three Pegasai ponies came in with the three teens in chains. I sat next to AB and Luna and Celestia at the Judge's table. I sat next to AB in the middle of Luna and Celestia.

The three boys were forced to their knees in front of us, "You all have fucked up really bad," I told them.

"All we wanted was to show this country that we humans aren't weak," the one in the middle spoke.

"Look at me and at Princess Dashal and at Princess AB. We are at the top of our game and rule the world. How do the differing races on this planet don't think highly of us. Because of you, the ponies in Equestria want a war with us humans. They were already under strain because the humans were here. Brining a few thousand humans here threw off the balance of this world because of their need for resources. It took me two years to bring the balance back and now you've gone and fucked it up."

"There is indeed a war now coming because of you threw and you know what?" Luna asked, "I think that us four might just let it happen!"

"Exactly, wait.. What?" I looked to her.

"There has been a tension building between humans and ponies and I think it's about damn time that we allow it. It'd be a good thing."

"We will talk about that later," I looked back to the boys, "For now, we shall discuss your punishment. You're lucky Princess Aj is indisposed, otherwise, I think she might of had the ponies of that mare's family beat the shit outta you. Hey!" I leaned forward, "That's a good idea. They beat the shit outta you and you then go to jail."

The other Princesses agreed with me, "Then it's settled. Tomorrow, there will be an audience and the sentence will be carried out."

"Decision made!" AB hit the table with the gavel a few times and the guards took them away. The teens pleaded for us to change our minds, but we just waved them goodbye and their pleads were buffeted by the closing of the doors behind them.

-Aj-

I woke up and it was morning. I felt like crap as usual. The nurse came by and cleaned my wound and my bandages. I didn't even bother asking how long I was out for because its like my body goes into a weird sleep mode and I'm out for days. Hinoto and a few guards came in and Hinoto helped me to my feet.

"It's good to see that you're okay," Hinoto smiled.

"Yeah, just want to move around and do stuff ya know. Have they been keeping my garden nice and fresh?"

"Of course. We all know that your garden is your pride and joy," the brown Mongoose nudged me playfully.

I kept quiet for a few moments as we walked toward the exit of the hospital wing. He got the message that I wanted to talk to him about something personal and he dismissed the guards, "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that my daughter is pregnant is all," I told him, "It was like only yesterday I was teaching her how to walk. Potty training her and such."

"Kids grow up," he pointed out, "Jack can't stay your little girl forever."

"I wish she could," I leaned into Hinoto and he wrapped his arm around me. His warm fur smelled of lavender and fruit. It always seemed to calm me down for some reason.

"That would be lovely for all parents I think. But Jack is Princess now and she wants to grow up. Don't let your desire for otherwise stop her."

"I don't wanna," I nuzzled my head into his chest.

He stroked my hair lovingly and scratched my ears. His nails felt good scratching my ears and purred and hummed in delight, "That's too bad Princess," he's been like the big brother I've always wanted. Big Mac is an amazing big brother and all, but Hinoto seems to understand me at a deeper and different level, "You must be hungry. Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"I want something sweet to eat."

"Princess Aj," I lifted my head off my furry pillow to look at a human with a small stack of papers at hand. He bowed and handed me the papers, "We found them," he looked to Hinoto then back at me.

"That's good," I said happily.

"We had to convince them that everything will be at their disposal when they arrive. It's been a year, but we found them."

"Found who?" Hinoto asked.

I looked at him, "Come with me," I held his hand and pulled. I was still weak and still in pain, so my walk was slow, but determined, "Where are they Ryder?"

"They're at the pub. When I mentioned it, they seemed more interested in coming here," Ryder smiled.

"Who did you guys find?" Hinoto asked. I kept my mouth shut as we walked all the way down to the basement of the castle. The castle is a pub for all servants of the castle. I gave it to them as a gift for serving me so well. When I went in, their voices went quiet and they all looked to me.

"Don't worry, you're all off duty," I told them. They kept quiet, "If you don't get back to drinkin' and gamblin' you're all fired!" I shouted and they got back to the drinkin' and the gamblin'.

"Right this way Princess," Ryder followed me to the row of barstools, "Where are they?" Ryder asked the Dwarf.

"In the back and get them out of ma pub quickly. They're gettin' too rowdy for me."

Ryder went behind the bar counter and we went along with him. The opened door revealed five mongoose around a table drinking and a another smaller mongoose sitting in a corner with its tail wrapped around its feet, "Aj, what is this?"

I hugged his arm, "For a year, I've had scouts looking for more of your kind and I found them."

The mongooses stopped their merriment to look at my head of the guards. They all stood, aside from the one in the corner, and I noticed that they were all smaller then her was. Their fur wasn't as long as Hinoto's and their snouts were shorter as well, "I'd be dammed," the male spoke in an old raspy voice, "Never again did I expect to see an alpha mongoose in our midst," the mongoose placed their fist flat over their hearts and bowed their heads.

"Who are you?" Hinoto asked.

"We are the last mongoose here alive. I am Figgle and this is my mate Natu," the old mongoose wrapped his arm around the grey female, "These are our three boys, Allighorn, Belcaxt, and Cillioar. The one in the corner is our daughter, Zalliphia. She's had an accident when she was younger and had been quiet ever since."

Zalliphia crawled on all fours up to Hinoto and sniffed him. The mongooses gasped and took a slow few steps back. I moved away and saw that she was missing an eye and half her ear seemed bitten off. Zilliphia snorted and took a few steps back, "She has never taken liking to anyone before," Natu informed, "You must be something special for her to do that."

"D-d-daddy," she called to her father and slowly walked up to him and everyone gasped again, "Mongoose," she spoke with much stress and strain and a stutter.

"What is it baby?" Ziggle slowly lowered herself to her.

Zilliphia began rubbing herself against Hinoto's legs like a cat would a human, "What's going on?" I finally spoke up.

"Who are you? What are you?" Ziggle spat at me.

"I am Princess Aj and I am a human."

"You're a Princess?" Natu asked and I nodded, "Princess of what?"

"The whole world," I shrugged.

"You don't look like much," she looked me up and down, "You have no fur and your ears don't seem to match your body. Also, the fur you do have is all too long," Natu walked behind me and ran her hands down my hair that stretched down to my knees in one long and large braid. She also tugged on my tail and I yelped and smacked he hand away. My tail almost reached the floor and would have if I didn't keep that braided as well, "You have too much hair," she told me.

"That's because I've been too busy to do anything about it," I snapped at her.

"Are all human such slobs?" she looked at me with those pale yellow eyes.

"Are all mongoose such degenerate assholes?" I crossed my arms.

"Do you human have any respect for yourselves?"

"Do you know what it is like to run a whole kingdom and not get to see much of your family or your friends. Last time I saw my daughter was on her birthday and I didn't even get to celebrate that because of some assholes," I began talking very fast, "They decided to ride in and challenge me for world dominion so I took the bait and I won. But at the cost of this," I pointed at the bandages wrapped around my midsection, "One of that asshole's friends shot me with and acid blast and I was taken under for a little while."

"Aj," I felt Hinoto's large hands place themselves on my shoulders, "Lets just get you outta here."

"No, let her stay!" Natu crossed her arms, "She thinks she's better than me."

"I am fuckin' better than you!"

"On what grounds."

"For one, I own a pub! What did you have? Nothing! I have a pub in the basement of a fucking castle! That already makes me better than you!"

"Fuck you Apple Tart!"

"That's it! I'll Fucking Kill You!" Hinoto grabbed my waist with an arm and pulled me back, "I Will Fucking Kill You!"

"C'mon then!" Natu was being pulled away by her sons, "I don't mind kickin' royal arse!"

"Lemme go Hinoto!" I struggled.

"No Princess! You need to just calm down," his forearm rested on my wounds and I went limp to try and lessen the pain. He grabbed the back of my neck and I brought my knees to my belly and hugged them as he lifted me. He rested me on his back when I opened up my limbs and clasped onto his body, "C'mon Applejack," he reached back to scratch behind my ear.

"Applejack?" Natu stopped fighting and looked at me, "I know that name."

"Yeah?" I scowled at her.

"I heard about you defeating the gods."

"Is that all people talk about?" I scoffed.

"It's a big deal," Natu cleared her throat and pushed her rustled fur back down, "I think we got off on the wrong foot Princess."

I hugged Hinoto's hips tighter and pushed myself up a little to point at her over his broad shoulder, "No shit girlie!"

"I think it'll be best if we just go to the castle," Hinoto suggested.

I smacked him across the back of the head, "Stay out of this mongoose!" Natu and I told him at the same time.

"Ya know what? We are leaving. C'mon guys," he stepped aside and beckoned them to leave. The mongooses filed out and the little female mongoose was the last to leave.

Zilliphia stood on her back two feet and revealed a dark green breast band and dark brown shorts. She smiled at Hinoto and blushed a little before leaving, "I think she likes you," I whispered in his ear.

He slapped my nose with his ear before following the other mongooses out.

-Dashal-

"I need a drink," AB stated and she went over to the liquor cabinet, "You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good," I dropped onto the bed and groaned, "I am so fucking tired!" I groaned into my palms, "I don't know how Aj can physically take it."

"She has her ways. Maybe you should ask her when she wakes up," I heard AB pull out a bottle and set it down onto the cabinet.

"Sometimes, I think that she has things planned out."

"What do you mean?" AB sat on the bed with a small glass full of a brown transparent drink.

"I just feel as though she has something big planned is all."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that whatever is coming is going to be big," I sat up to look at her.

"I don't follow?"

"She's smarter than one thinks. Like chess for example. The way she plays is like she lines up a defense and jus when I think I'm going to win. BAM!" I smacked my hand together, "She picks me apart and utterly destroys me. Right now, she's amounting a defense to deliver a deathly strike. I feel as though she's planning something that involves me and a gambit of some sort."

"What are you getting at?"

"She's going to kill herself in order to prevent a greater loss," I felt fear and sadness enter my heart, "I don't know what to do in order to prevent this. It's like I'm just defenseless against her. All of us are brilliant people, but still not as smart as her. She is methodical beyond belief. She spends her time, all of her time, thinking. Always thinking. Even when we make love or she's sleeping, she thinks."

"Okay, we know what she's planning, how do we counteract that plan?" AB asked and took another sip of her drink.

"It doesn't matter what we do, she will have a plan to counteract that plan. She has everything. Being smart, having power, and just plain pretty."

"I hope her wife doesn't hear you talking about her like this. She might get upset."

"I'm being serious Applebloom," I told her, "She has everything and I don't."

"What does she have that you don't?" AB scooted back onto the bed and crossed her legs.

I stuck out my hands and imagined I was groping breasts, "Big breasts... just big breastesses," I exhaled slowly.

"C'mon, there has to be something actual Rainbow Dash," the redhead nudged me.

"I wish I could plan things out like she can. I've seen her predictions come to life before. She can just plan things throughout without when trying."

"Maybe you should just let her plan work. If she thinks or knows that laying down her life will be the cost for something amazing; just let it go. Cherish the time you have with her now before its too late."

I sighed heavily, "She's not even gone yet and I feel as though I'm already alone," I pulled out a picture from my pocket. The picture was of me, Aj, Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight, and Flutters. The picture captured a brief moment in time when things were much simpler. It was over thirty-five years ago. Before the plague and before everything turned to utter shit.

"That's an old picture," AB scooted closer to me to look at the picture.

"I've had it for a long time. I look at it every now and again to remind me of the life I once had."

"Do you regret leaving it?"

"I regret leaving it as just a feint memory," I began to tear up, "I wish I had those times again."

"Do you regret marrying Aj?" the question caught me off guard and I kept quiet, "Do you?"

"I love her," I told her and a tear fell on the picture.

"That's not what I asked."

"I regret nothing," I lied, "I loved her and I married her. I still love her and almost twenty one years later, I still love her and more than ever."

-Hinoto-

I stood in a pool hall with the other mongooses. They looked at me and I them. Aj was sitting on a pool table swirling two balls in her hand, "So why did you send for us Princess Aj?" Figgle asked.

"Hinoto was lonely and I heard murmurs of mongoose in the southern islands of the Fallen Ruins," Aj answered, "So I sent some people looking for you. I figured that they'd find you."

"But why bring us here instead of sending Hinoto to us."

"You're a dying breed and I want to not allow your race to die. Hinoto is my best friend and I'm not going to allow my best friend to be alone."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Ziggle crossed his arms.

"I want to all of you into protective custody to be able to thrive and allow your descendants to flourish."

"I don't think my kids believe in incest," Ziggle grew angry.

"That's not what I'm talkin about," Aj stated, "I can have surrogates lined up to bear mongoose children."

"That goes against all that we stand for."

"The waste away," Aj looked to me, "Have them sent back to the Ruins. Sorry to have wasted your time Ziggle."

"Yes Princess," I bowed a little and felt like this was all for nothing.

"Me stay," Zilliphia uttered, "Me no go back."

"Zilliphia, no. You're not staying here."

"Yes me is," the female mongoose walked over to me and hugged my arm, "I like him."

My body went rigid. I've never had anyone outside of Aj, AB, and Dashal like me. I didn't know what to do and Aj saw this, "Zilliphia I think you should listen to your parents."

"They no parents to me," she scowled.

"Watch your attitude little missy!" Aj hissed back, "There is only one attitude allowed in my house, and that's mine. It also doesn't matter how big you think your attitude is, mine will always be bigger."

"What your problem?"

"You are. Now get the fuck outta my house or I will charge you with trespassing. The sentence for trespassing on royal grounds is always death."

I gasped because it wasn't true, "Aj. Just let her stay."

"They, what ever they are, want her to leave with them. So let them take her," Aj turned evil for some reason, "Rodent scum like them don't belong in my kingdom," her voice went low as her skin turned red, "Or in my world. Mongoose everywhere have died, so prepare to join them," her skin began to darken as she grew, "Prepare to die."

"AJ!" I yelled and her body went back to normal.

"I gotta go," she looked around like she had seen something she shouldn't have, "Zilliphia stays here along with everyone else. Leave, and your voyage back home will be funded by yourselves. Excuse me," she pushed me aside and headed for the door.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back around, "What's going on with you?"

"Classified," she coldly stated.

"I'm head of the guards. Nothing is classified for me."

"Let go of me mongoose," she snatched her hand back, "Get back to work or I might have to find someone else to do your job for you," she looked back at my kind, "Get them settled somewhere."

I saw flecks of red in her green eyes. Her pupils were small and almost closed. Her ears were splayed flat across her head, "Aj?"

"Listen here rodent reject, I am your superior and not the other way around. You have your orders."

"Yes Princess," she insulted me. Something that she never has done. My feelings were very much hurt and I just wanted to cry, "Right away Princess."

"Get it done Hinoto," she walked away and slammed the door behind her.

"Does she normally act like that?" Natu asked.

"No. Which is weird. She doesn't say mean shit to me like that."

-Jack-

...three months later...

My pregnancy began taking its affect on my body. My belly became bigger and I became more emotional. Excepted from being pregnant. Kirion is being the nicest boyfriend by making sure that I'm happy. I wish I was duly happy. I haven't seen my mom Aj in almost two months. Everypony says that she's gotten more angry and aggressive the times they do see her. No one has seen her. Even mama Dashal.

Hinoto says that she insulted him three months ago and acted as though something was taking over her mind. Last time I saw her, she told called me a pony reject. It hurt, but I knew she wasn't in he right mind. So I got together with Hinoto, AB, and mama Dashal.

Mama Dashal filled us all in on her theory from three months ago and now has a new sub-theory, "She's trying to alienate everyone for some reason now... and I don't know why. She called me a disease-riddled whore."

"She called me a rodent," Hinoto growled with his arms crossed as he leaned against my dresser.

"She called me a redheaded demon," AB gritted her teeth, "And told me that the reason why our mother left me alone as a baby was because she never really wanted me."

"She has to be found and asked what the hell is going on," I told them.

"Good luck in finding her," Hinoto chuckled, "No one has spotted her in the past two weeks and yet, yet she still runs her kingdom. Ponies and AB have received signed documents from her."

"Something is going," Dashal started, "And we all are just dumbass pawns in her sick fucking game."

"She-!"

The door to my room rushed open and Aj was standing there. Cuts, bruises, covered her body, and blood matted her hair and tail. Her jumpsuit was missing both arms and half of its abdomen. Where her wounds were, open gashes of cloth laid over them, "Hinoto," she said weakly and in pain, "I want you to gather all the humans and send them back into the colony. AB, when he does, perform roll call. Dashal, send a message to all species around the world. Tell them that they have their countries back. I am no longer in control. They'll get over it."

She faltered a little and caught herself on the door frame, "Mom!" I shouted and Dashal moved fast and caught Aj before she fell again.

"Where have you been?" Dashal asked.

"Dashal, I gave you an order. Do it. Now!"

"We aren't doing anything until you tell us what is going on," she fought.

"Then you are relieved of command over International Relations," Aj panted and stood back up, "I'll do it my fucking self."

"Wait," Aj shoved her wife away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me Cloudsdale scum!" she hissed.

"Applejack!" AB shouted at her, "What is your deal?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can do whatever I want! I'm a Princess! You're just lucky to be alive! I didn't have to take you in when you were a baby! Probably shouldn't have! I wish I never had a sister. Or any of you bastard children!" she faltered like she was drunk, "All there is is me and that's all that matters. I don't need anyone anymore!" she laughed evilly.

We all looked at each other and came to the conclusion that she has officially lost her mind, "Hinoto is the last of a mindless brutish and incompetent breed. Applebloom is just someone who wants acceptance because she's too stupid to have confidence for herself. Dashal, I just took pity on you. I never loved you or anything about you. Well," she shrugged, "I did love making love to you. That was fun."

Dashal sat on the bed, "I feel so used," Dashal held herself.

"Okay, mom," I told Aj, "That's enough."

"You! You got pregnant before marriage. You're a dumbass and you're going to have a fucked up kid. Oh boy is that child going to an ugly baby. Now, if there is nothing else you losers need, I'll be burning villages and raping women and then kill their offspring in from of their weepy little eyes," she turned around and I saw that there was something off. The back of her ears were riddled with black dots.

"She's not the real Aj!" I shouted, "Get her!"

-Aj-

I sat in a dungeon that was very nice and didn't feel like a dungeon at all. I sat in front of a mirror with a woman behind me cutting my hair. For the last few months, she's kept it at chin length. She had cut my tail all the way down to only a few inches.

"I can't believe that you surrendered," she told me, "You couldn't have fought someone?"

"This is for my people lady," she set down the scissors and picked up a comb.

"Why do you care about those animals?" we ran the comb through my hair slowly.

"I just care. And the humans that came have greed in their hearts. I thought I could trust my family."

"It's in our human nature," she said and finished combing my hair.

"Not in mine," I told her, "Power is something that I earned, not demanded."

"Who do you fight for?"

"I fight for the balance of my kingdom. If that means killing my own, so be it."

"What makes you so certain that you're going to do anything?"

"I have all of this planned out," I smirked at her through the mirror, "Everything is going to plan."

She got scared, "We have weaponry that will kill most of the species here and we will site our dominion over the entire globe."

"And that will be your downfall."

"Why so confident?"

"I have a mongoose and by now, I have seven."

"Yeah, like they're going to do something," she chuckled.

"Tell Apple Green that I will have his head soon enough."

I stood up and sat down at the table when a chef came in with a steak and some other food items. The girl stood next to me, "What makes you think that Apple Green has anything to do with all of this?"

"This wouldn't be the first time I've been threatened for my life by a relative," I picked up some silverware and began eating.

"I know and I'm sorry. I would help you, but they haven't sister and threatened to kill her if I don't do as they say."

"Listen here Dawn," I set my knife and fork back down and wiped my mouth, "You help me get my kingdom back and I promise to save your sister from death."

"No, I can't do that. I was told to decline all offers that you will make," she shook her head.

"Fine then. Let lives be lost because of human greed. Since you won't help me. You my dear will suffer, more than anyone."

"If that means my sister will live, so be it," she said firmly.

"Since you won't help me, your sister is already dead," I told her and she tensed up, "They're going to kill your sister even if you do exactly what they tell you to do. But she will live if you can help me."

She walked toward the cage door, "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you."

"I do this for all those who wish to side with me," I explained as she walked down the hallway, "I know how it is to have the one you love be used as collateral."

-Dashal-

The Aj imposter sat in my room with her hands tied behind her back and her arms wrapped around a chair. I enjoyed allowing my fists to cross her face for a few minutes. Hinoto pulled me back a little, "Where is Aj?" he asked.

"I hope you like the taste of balls," the blonde looked at him, "I'm gonna cut yours off and shove them in your mouth."

Hinoto punched her for me, "Where is Aj you worthless sac o' shit!" Hinoto punched her in her head again.

"Aj is coming," she smirked evilly, "She will be the sacrifice. The sacrifice to prove to everyone that we humans are the only species here that shall be in charge."

"I can't believe the Apples are going to kill their own kin," Hinoto growled.

"Wait, she is?" the Aj imposter's form bubbled and seeped away. The next face revealed someone with green eyes and looked like a younger version of Aj. The girl looked around at us, "Someone told me that Aj was a tyrant that needed to be killed."

"Well, they lied. Aj is the opposite," I smiled, "She always puts her people before herself. She always asks the people first before she does something or adds something new to the country."

"Who is she again?"

"Applejack," Hinoto answered, "What's it to ya?"

"Okay, I know where she is," she girl's demeanor completely changed, "I will tell you, but you have to promise me something. You have to promise that when you get there, you save my sister."

-Aj-

Two guards came in with sad faces on, "We are sorry Princess, but we have to do this," they stepped closer and locked a metal collar around my neck with notches all around it. I stood so they could place chains on my hands and feet, "We are hear to help," he brunette said in a low voice, "We are going to help you get your kingdom back from Thanatos."

"Why is he trying to take over the kingdom?" I asked them as they began walking out. I follows and the sounds of chains echoed throughout the cave walls.

"Because he thinks that you're just here to suppress the human race into extinction," the one on my left answered.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because you plan on spreading us out too thin across the world."

"That's Princess Dashal and she knows that humans can repopulate very quickly over about two generations. So she knows the humans will never die out. I allowed it because I thought we humans wanted to live all over the world. Where is Thanatos? Is he at the castle yet?"

"He's at the castle, but how do you know that?"

"My plan was to infiltrate and gain knowledge as he tries to fuck things up in my kingdom. When he figures out that he can't, he will wage a war against it. Which is why Griffins and Elves are on their way now. They shall be here on the afternoon of morrow."

"How do you have all of this planned out?"

"After the rape of a pony, I knew that the ponies would grow restless and commit mutiny soon. So I eased their pain a little until I could get my plan up and running. Soon, the humans and ponies began killing each other. Morrow is the day that all hell will break loose. Ponies will be against humans. Elves and Griffins will only help keep the balance. Kelsar, my Elven friend, knows which humans to save and which humans to kill. She will inform the elves and Griffins of whom."

"What about us?"

"I know every human that is on this planet. I know their name and which ones I know aren't bad people."

"How is all this possible?"

"Because this plan I have concocted when the humans first arrived here. My plan was already thought out thoroughly before any of it was set in motion."

"When did you know when to start it?"

"When the humans cast the first stone. It was only a matter of time," we made it to the entrance of the cave. There were two sections of humans on either side. Five rows of a hundred humans each. Apple Green was standing at the mouth of the cave, "Princess Applejack," he bowed, "Thank you for coming. You thought that you were so powerful. Now look at you. You're in chains and you look so pitiful," he laughed with a few other men.

"I know, I fucked up and now, now I'm going to pay the price," I lied to him, "What now?"

"Now, we shall take claim of Equestria. You will lead us up to the castle and have your men stand down and to surrender everything."

"Then promise me that you will let go of the people that were on the list?"

"Yes all except your wife. I think she'll make a better wife for me."

"Yes Apple Green. You can have her," out the corner of my eye, I saw the brown haired teen look at me with much shock and anger, "Just allow me to say good bye okay?"

"Of course," he bowed and began walking.

-Hinoto-

"Me and the other mongoose will break into the cavern to rescue Aj along with Celestia," I told everyone.

"Why so few?" Luna asked me.

"Aj had a plan and we need to be as silent as possible."

"Why not bring me along instead of my sister?" Luna shrugged, "I am the princess of the night."

"Right, right," I nodded a few times, "Okay, Celestia. You stay back to provide a defense of magic until we get back. The imposter said that they're moving our today. There's no way they're dumb enough to take Aj with them.

"How do we know that?" AB asked, "If this is all her plan. She would be here when shit gets real. I think she wants them to bring her here. I know my sister and I believe that she's going to be here today and tell us what we need to do."

"It is true," Kelsar said as she pulled out a long glowing white rectangle, "In here are all the names of the people and ponies that she wants saved. She told me to wait until the Griffins and Elves got here to tell you this. But she's wrong. You too need to know these names."

"If she told you to wait, then wait," Dashal spat, "I don't want to do anything contradictory to what Aj wants. She hasn't told us to do anything outside of Kelsar and I think we should wait for her command."

"She's not here and we have to do something," AB spat back.

"If any of you leave those castle before Aj gets here, you shall be punished for treason and hanged for your crime."

"You wouldn't do that!" Celestia spat.

"Yes I would. I love Aj just as much as any of you!" she yelled and slammed her fists on the table she leaned on, "I will not jeopardize her life because you all think that following orders of your own accord is a more logical option!"

"Why are you so stuck on doing nothing?" I asked.

"Doing nothing is doing something. We are waiting her command."

"Princess Dashal!" Derpy came charging in panting.

"What Is It now?" she yelled at the grey pony.

"I have a letter from Aj!" she pulled out an old folded piece of parchment from her messenger bag and handed it to Dashal.

"How do you know it's from her?" Dashal asked as she unfolded the parchment.

"Because I know her hand writing Dashal," she tried to get her breathing under control.

Dashal read it aloud, "If you are getting this, then that means the war has already started and I am held captive in a cave. This letter I had already written a year prior to you getting this Dashal. At this point in time, I want you to do nothing. You will do nothing and that is an order. You will try to be married to Apple Green. All I ask of you is that you just go along with it. Before Apple Green marries you, I will have already escaped and on my way. When you see me, the being before you is just a clone. I am alive and well and I am closer than you think. Don't look for me. I love you Dashal. I know Celestia, Luna, Hinoto, AB, Rainbow Dash, Teal, Twilight, Jack, and my mom are there with you. Take a good long gander a their faces. What I am telling you to do is what you've been telling them. When we see each other, tell me their faces. I would love the description. Love always and forever more, Aj. PS, have Pinkie set up a wedding for Jack and Kirion."

"You see," Dashal folded the parchment back up, "What did I fell you, huh?" Dashal smiled.

"Okay, okay," I smiled back at her, "You proved your point. But the next question is, what do we do now?"

"We wait," she sat down and her arrogance wafted through the air, "It's all okay," she cheesed so hard that I thought her lips were going to part at the sides.


	26. Another War Ugh!

**-Aj-**

**I was walking toward the castle with humans on either side of me. Ponies were surrounding us to look at me. They looked at me with such sadness and just utter shock. I looked ahead and there was Dashal standing in front of the castle with AB, Hinoto, Celestia, Luna, Teal, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash all stood in front of the castle. I winked at Dashal and she smiled sadly back. I bet all the money in the world that seeing me in chains brings sadness to her heart and in turn, brought sadness to mine.**

**Dashal walked down the stairs and walked past Apple Green and right up to me. She held my face and mashed our lips together, "Hey babe," I whispered to her as we pressed our foreheads together.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked me.**

**"I will be tomorrow," she said, "But for now, we have to say good bye."**

**Rainbow Dash yelped as she was pulled back by her hair, "You've said your goodbyes," Apple Green barked and pushed Dashal to the ground. I didn't flinch as he got in my face, "Now give me your surrenderance."**

**I dropped to my knees, "You have my surrenderance," and behind him I saw the others bow before him. Shouts of distain from the ponies and I knew the war was going to start at any moment now, 'Dammit! I really needed them to wait until tomorrow!' I thought.**

**The ponies began attacking the humans and Apple Green began freaking out, "Send up the flare!" he demanded and a flare blast shot into high into the air.**

**-Dashal-**

**Everyone went silent and the sound of a deep groan echoed through the air. I looked up and there were whale like metal creatures coming from behind the castle. Humanoid robots came charging out from the sides and surrounded the ponies. I looked at Aj and saw that she had disappeared. All I caught was the dropping of the chains, "Where Did She Go?" Apple Green shouted, "She Was Just Here!"**

**I heard glass breaking and stood to see some of the flying creatures were blasting their fins through the castle columns. One was making a bee line straight for a castle and was about to blast itself through it before a red humanoid figure jumped out of the glass and latched itself on its teeth. The figure pulled on the teeth and the beast banked left and down toward the ponies and humans. When it flew over-head and was headed for the ground.**

**The red figure dropped down and ran under the crumpling metal belly. The beast exploded and the explosion sent us flying back a few feet. When I stood back up, there was Aj in her Titan form and roaring loudly, "How is this possible?" Apple Green sat on his knees, "I planned everything carefully and yet I still never actually caught her."**

**"She's smarter than you think," I told him, "And now look at what you've done. You're going to get all the humans here killed because all you wanted was greed."**

**"How do I stop her?" he asked.**

**"You can't," I smiled evilly and he then ran away.**

**The flying creatures began circling above the castle as Aj walked up to me, "Let's get busy," she leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.**

**"There's too many robots," I told her.**

**"For normal people and ponies. Last time I checked, you're a Titan, yes?" her red eyes twinkled with happiness.**

**I smiled and backed up a little. I allowed my inner energy consume my entire body, "Rrraaaaagh!" I reached up and storm clouds formed. I pulled down with my hand and a lightning bolt struck my head. I instantly grew to my Titan form and I raised other arm and a lightning bolt came crashing down. I caught it and moved it like a whip. My white wings blasted out of my back and I moved them to make sure that they worked.**

**The robots began surrounding us and were shooting. Their plasma bullets just bounced off of us as we attacked. I used my whip to snap their bodies in half as Aj used fire to blast them into oblivion. The humans tried to run away, but the ponies kept them caged in; giving us the chance to kill them all.**

**"Aj!" Celestia shouted and I saw the other Princesses began running down the stairs.**

**"Celestia Get Back!" Aj commanded.**

**The lightning bolt wrapped itself around my waist so I could start using my fighting moves to kill all my enemies, "Dashal," Aj grabbed my collar and my leather belt. As if she told me, I spread one wing as she began spinning me around. The humans and robots were sliced in half as I was being moved. Aj dropped me and went back to fighting.**

**I looked up and saw more of those flying beast appear out of nowhere and more robots came running from behind the castle, "Aj! There's too many robots! We have to find the source!"**

**Aj grabbed my collar and shot me into the air, "Bottle neck the source!" she roared and front kicked a human. The robots began overtaking her and clambered onto her. She tried fighting back, but was overwhelmed. I began flapping my wings and got my aerial balance to look onto the scene.**

**A bright yellow light flashed and the robots just turned into molten metal, "Dashal! Get To The Source!" she roared at me then went back to fighting, "Ponies! Get Outta Here!" she demanded and the ponies reluctantly ran off. A loud ominous whistle echoed through the air and everything seemed to stop. Aj stopped fighting and the robots stopped shooting. The humans left began cheering in happiness. Aj looked at me and I looked at her then behind the castle. The floating beasts moved from the castle and landed in the clearing in front of the castle in a row.**

**A large blue storm cloud slowly made its way through the castle. It broke windows and the roof caved in. The storm cloud was blue and dark grey and I began forming a theory as to what it was, but it couldn't be… could it? The same laugh from all those years ago broke out. It was low and it reverberated deep in my soul, "It can't be."**

**The face of Thunder Blu was formed in the clouds. I looked down and Aj had shrunk back a little as she backed up, "Hello Applejack! I've seen that you've grown up nicely. Thought you could get rid of me so easily? So much like your mother; you look just like a whore like her."**

**"Hey, Fuck You!" Aj pointed a finger at him.**

**"I will use my new found powers to finally take that lovely energy from you and then kill off everything you love."**

**"You will do no such thing!" Aj hissed, "I will not allow that to happen! I will kill you like I've done in the past!"**

**"Not If You Can't Defeat My Pets!" he yelled then roared and those beasts revved up again and began flying toward Aj.**

**-Aj-**

**I whipped around and saw those metal giants look at me with such rage, but there was something in their eyes that I haven't noticed before. They seemed almost alive, like they had a heart beat kind of alive. The one closest to me I lunged forward and jumped on its head. When my feet landed, I thrusted my fist into its skull. The metal head, buckled and broke underneath my strength and went down.**

**I jumped toward the other one and spun my body around. I caught the other in the neck and my fist lodged itself into the beast's head. The second it did, I sent out a strong blast of fire and half of its head was blasted off its neck. I looked inside the neck and it looked like some kind of organic material. The beast fell to the ground and set off an explosion.**

**I took down the other twelve beasts and when I landed, I was sorely tired and wanted to quit; but I knew I couldn't. I dropped to my knees and looked up at Thunder Blu as Dashal landed next to me, "C'mon babe," she helped me to my feet, "We can take him," she said in my ear as Thunder Blu laughed.**

**"No, you have to protect the people Dashal," I told her.**

**"I'm not going to leave your side."**

**"It's okay, I won't die this time," I panted.**

**"What makes you so certain?"**

**"He's from the Shadow Realm. If I destroy the Shadow Realm, I'll destroy him."**

**"But you're part shadow," she took me by the hands to look at the small black blobs coursing through them.**

**"Only that part of me will die though," I explained to her, "I'll survive."**

**"How do you expect to destroy the Shadow Realm?" she asked me.**

**"Applejack?" I looked to Thunder Blu and he was shrinking as a column of cloud sank to the ground, "I hope you haven't forgotten me," he laughed more as he shrank down into a humanoid ghostly figure. His eyes were as white as white could get and his body looked like the cloud he shrank down from.**

**"Wait!" Dashal grabbed my wrist before I could get too far into my journey of trekking across the opening in front of the castle to get to Thunder Blu, "He's made out of electricity, maybe I can weaken him long enough to allow you to get to the portal behind the castle and destroy the Shadow Realms."**

**"In order to destroy the Shadow Realms," shadow men came from the ground under out feet and the largest one in the middle continued speaking, "In order to destroy the Shadow Realms, you need to destroy us. The life force of the Shadow Realms and then, and only then, can you defeat your father."**

**"I don't follow," I was confused.**

**"He has already taken our leader's life and we are enraged by his action. He hasn't killed us yet because he doesn't know how to keep the Shadow Realm open. If we're dead, so is the realm. Then all that is left is him. He is very powerful and you would need help in defeating him."**

**"What kind of help?" Dashal asked.**

**"We are willing to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good."**

**"What about the Shadow Realm?" I asked**

**"You'll know what to do," they turned into pffs of smoke and when I opened my mouth to say something the pffs forced themselves down my throat. I closed her mouth and coughed heavily and violently. I fell to the ground coughing more and more. It felt like my lungs were on fire.**

**"Aj," Dashal dropped to my side and patted her back, "Spit it out."**

**-Dashal-**

**She opened her eyes and looked at me; her once red eyes were now black. The whites of her eyes were also black. I looked down and her hands turned black and black flat tendrils swirled around her forearms before fading into red. Thunder Blu roared in agony and a large earth shaking boom brought down the castle. I looked to Thunder Blu and he was struggling to get back up to his feet. His white eyes seemed to dim a little bit.**

**Aj slowly made it to her feet, "Let's Do This!" she said with an evil kind of happy. She force palmed the air and black and grey flames blasted out of her hand. They formed a fire ball as they grew larger and large and grew closer and closer toward Thunder Blu. Thunder Blu moved out of the way and shot a bolt of lightning her way. I caught just in time and guided it to my lightning belt.**

**Aj pushed me back behind her when another bolt came our way. The lightning bolt was stopped when I reached over Aj's shoulder and caught it. Aj pushed me back farther and sent out more fire at him. With lightning speed, Thunder Blu turned back into a cloud and wrapped himself around her. The cloud was soon lifted and I no longer saw Aj on the ground; which meant that she was inside the cloud. I heard her painful roars as red energy blasted itself out of the cloud. The metal from the robots and the flying whales began floating toward the mass of clouds. They began orbiting around the mass and slowly when in. For every piece that did, the cloud grew bigger.**

**-Aj-**

**I was lifted into the air with magic and saw and heard nothing but lightning and thunder all around me. The face of Thunder Blu appeared, "I will destroy you Applejack," he said. He seemed tired and worn out. Good.**

**"I will no longer serve as your source of greed," I told him and curled myself into a ball. Judging by the energy I sensed from him, I needed to expend all of my energy in order to do so. So I stored as much energy as I could and slowly opened back up and heard Thunder Blu begin laughing again, "This is the end, for us both," his laughing was cut short when I released all of my energy. I spread my arms out wide and opened my hands and my energy just flowed out of me.**

**-Dashal-**

**The cloud began to shrink as a strong bright red light began to glow. As the light grew, the cloud began to shrink or collapse on top of itself. A silent explosion took place and I was blinded by the light. I was soon knocked back by the force and landed hard on my back. The winds pushed me farther and I began to skid across the ground. I rolled and rolled until I was slammed hard onto my face. I slowly got into a crawling position.**

**The pain was unbearable. My head throbbed; my bones joints felt like they were broken. I stood up in much pain and when I fully stood, something hit the back of my head and I fell back down. Looking up at the ground in front of me, I saw Aj's head. I puked at the sight on demand and turned to crawl away, "Wait! Dashal! Dashal!" I looked back and the head was looking back at me. On closer inspection, there wasn't any blood. The base of her neck was just all red, "Dashal, don't leave."**

**"Aj?" I crawled over to her head and grabbed it. Her titan head soon rested in my lap, "What happened to you?"**

**"I exploded that's what," she jokingly spat, "Now look behind you," I did and her body parts were scattered all over. Her naked torso was on its back as her arms were crawling towards it, "I can feel my limbs. Help me collect them."**

**I stood up and when I looked around, there was nothing around. The castle wasn't even there anymore. All there was, was just emptiness. I didn't even see the other Princesses and our daughter. I set Aj's head onto her torso, "Don't worry Dashal. They're safe," I looked to her and she was smiling, "Just help me gather my limbs and we'll go look for them."**

**I helped her with her limbs and they seamlessly stitched themselves back together. She stood as her body shrunk along with mine. She looked around before popping all her joints and grunting in pleasure, "Wasn't that just fun?" Aj hugged me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.**

**"C'mon," I grabbed her by the hand and we ran to where the castle used to be. There was an opening on the ground that led to the underground pub. When we went down there, it was jam packed with ponies and a few humans. We saw everyone except for Jack. So we walked over to Princess Celestiaa and saw Jack laying on the floor and leaned on her side a little bit.**

**"You okay baby?" I asked as Aj and I dropped to our knees and began stroking Jack's head.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all and why are you naked mom?," she tried to be strong for us.**

**"Well, I kinda exploded,"Aj stated, "And we lost the castle along the way. Is everyone here?" Aj tried chain gong the subject.**

**"Some actually left when you said to. So everypony that was in the castle came down here," the orange mare explained, "And the castle's destroyed."**

**"It was kinda the only way to stop the evil," I admitted.**

**"Where are we supposed to live now?" Jack asked, "A lot of ponies grew up in the castle."**

**"Maybe y'all can-!" Aj cleared he throat and shook her head, "Maybe they can just double up on rooms with other ponies until I can figure out what to do. As for now, I think I might take a couple days off and relax."**

**Soon a blanket was dropped around Aj's body by Hinoto, "You've got a lot of answering to do young lady," Hinoto sat next to Aj.**

**"No I don't. I saved the world. All I have to worry about is the clean up afterwards," Aj snorted at him.**

**"Okay, okay, but answer me this. How'd you know that all of this was going to happen? Did Discord tip you off?"**

**"I didn't," Discord popped in and sat down next to me, "I didn't even see this coming."**

**"But you're a god," Hinoto fought a little.**

**"I know, but Aj has something I don't. A reason to look for trouble."**

**"Where the fuck were you though?" Aj hissed.**

**"I was away. I didn't know what was going on until I was at a near by galaxy and felt a disturbance in the force."**

**"Whatever, so," Aj stood and got me to my feet, "It's good to see that all of you are fine and dandy, but we must get going. We have some Princess things to attend to."**

**-Aj-**

**I went through the crowd and up he stairs with my hand around Dashal's wrist. When we got up the stairs, I pulled her in for a hug and a long kiss. I moaned in her mouth when she began groping my breasts, "We have to find a place for us to do this," Dashal panted.**

**"I know," we had our foreheads pressed and our eyes shut, "Let's go to Twilight's house."**

**We made it to Twilight's house and locked the door behind us. I stripped myself of the towel and Dashal just ogled my breasts and I blushed a little. She stripped herself of her blue jumper suit and I saw her petite frame staring back at me.**

**My wife moved forward and placed a hand on my breast and a hand on the back of my neck. She pulled my in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue was probing my lips so I parted my lips a little and allowed her tongue in. As I tasted it, I moaned when he thigh moved in between my legs. She moved her hand from my neck to my hip and she moved my hip. My clit brushed against her naked skin and I whimpered a little. Dashal then moved her mouth to my nipple and moaned her name.**

**It's been a few months since I've fucked, so I was very sensitive everywhere due to my sexual tension, "Dashal... please fuck me..." I mewled.**

**She removed her lips from my nipple to look at me, "Did I say you could speak?" I shook my head, "So keep quiet."**

**She went back to my nipple and I continued to moaned. She placed her other hand on my other hip and drove mine into her thigh. My clit was on fire and it feels like I was going to pee myself any minute. Dashal hugged my hips and removed her thigh to much of my dismay. She pulled me along and sat on the bed; forcing me to straddle her, "I've missed you so much," she panted in my ear.**

**I said nothing and just looked at her. I've missed her too; I've also missed the sex. We would sometimes go all night for three nights straight. But because I've been away for three months, there's a lot of tension between us. And usually I'd be taking the lead, but I'll allow her to take it today.**

**"You've made me wait for three months," Dashal pulled on my nipples hard and I yelped, "You are going to be punished."**

**"...no..." I said softly as I felt my nipples being pulled hard. They felt like they were being pulled off and I was shocked at the fact that I was getting so turned on by this. Dashal kept pulled and tugging until I grunted with my eyes shut.**

**"Look at me when I'm making love to you," I opened my eyes to look at Dashal, "I am going to make you cum hard for me," she rolled me onto my back and from under Twilight's pillow she pulled out four pairs of handcuffs, "Twilight always was a freaky bitch," the rainbow haired being began cuffing my limbs to the bed posts.**

**I have never in my life have ever used cuffs before. I it was weird for me, but it somehow turned me on even more. Dashal dropped to her knees a the edge of the bed and leaned over. I felt her hot breath against my pussy. It twitched and I looked into her beautiful lust filled eyes, "Don't make a sound," she instructed and wrapped her pouty lips around my erect clit. I wanted to moan, but knew I couldn't. I couldn't even put my hands over my mouth to help stop my moans and groans. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek and breathed hard through my nose. I was about to cum when Dashal let go of my clit. I looked at her with pleading eyes.**

**She slowly crawled onto the bed and over me. Along the way, she kissed my stomach and my chest. She kissed my jaw and chin and I whimpered a little. She grabbed my chin hard, "What did I say about you making a sound?" she was serious, "Don't make any or I'll have to stop."**

**I nodded and she went back to kissing my face. She tweaked my nipples and I wanted to cum and moan so badly. Dashal moved up and straddled my neck, "Make me cum and you better do a good job of it."**

**Her pussy was already dripping and it smelled so good. It smelled like honey and a drop fell into my mouth. It tasted even better, "You better hurry and fuck me," she sounded like she wanted to cum just as much as I do.**

**I lifted my head and licked her sweet pussy lips. She moaned a little and that let me know that I was doing a good job. I parted her lips with my tongue and her pussy let loose a stream of her pussy juices hit me. There was so much and I couldn't get enough of her taste. I dove deeper into her pussy and she moaned louder, "Aj, Fuck Me!"**

**I was getting so turned by her moans. She soon ran her hands through my hair and I was so close to cumming, but I needed more to make me cum. She shoved my head into her pussy. As I moved my head up and down to lick her, my nose hit her clit. More of her juices blasted out of me as she began grinding her hips against me to try and stimulate herself more.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" her juices blasted my face as her walls clamped down onto my tongue. She gripped my hair hard and pulled on it a little. She screamed a long line of obscenities before she lifted her body a little and leaned forward on the backboard. She shuddered, "U-u-u-ah! Ha... uuuuuugh... ugh... shit... fuck..."**

**She panted until her breathing was back to normal as I licked the cum off my lips. Dashal straddled my hips and began licking all over my face. She licked up all the sticky cream from my face, "I'm going to fuck you now and you better not make any sounds."**

**I knew what was coming and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long. Dashal moved back down along my hot body. She stopped at my belly button and stuck a finger in it. I exhaled slowly as she kissed it and swirled her tongue inside it. She moved her hands across my skin and my body became hotter and hotter. She reached up and groped my breasts. She kneaded them hard and my pussy became hotter as well. I wanted to make noise, but I also didn't want her to stop what she was doing.**

**Dashal looked up at my and pulled her hands off my boobs, "Your skin is so hot Aj... do you want to cum?" I nodded pleadingly, "Why don't you tell me you want to cum?" she had me there. I knew what she was trying to do, "Well okay," she shrugged and was about to move off the bed.**

**I mewled and she stopped, "You're disobeying me?" she moved back over me and ran her nails up and down my thighs and pelvis; which made me even hornier. She smiled evilly and slid her legs off the bed and her gaze was now focused on my pussy. She slowly slid her tongue inside me as she pinched my clit with her thumb and index finger. I was holding back moans as I bucked my hips into her face. Dashal slid her arms under my ass and wrapped them around my thighs. She hugged my thighs to keep my hips on the bed. The rainbow haired woman ate me out and I felt the pressure of a balloon in my uterus beginning to build. Dashal moved back a little and stuck two fingers inside of me.**

**Lust filled my mind without escape and I couldn't take it anymore. Dashal played with me more and eventually shoved in her other two fingers. She even licked my clit and I lost it. I pulled my limbs in and broke the cuffs. I placed my legs on her shoulders and I grabbed her hair, "OH SHIT! OH FUCK! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEE!"**

**She shoved her thumb inside of me and slowly pushed her hand into my pussy. I covered my face with my hands and finally came, "I'M FUCKIN' CUUUUUUUUMMIIIIINNNNNNNG!" I bellowed through my hands. Dashal's hand formed a fist and she began pumping. I gasped because my breathing sputtered and my head spun and my pussy just felt so good. Dashal nipped on my clit and shoved two fingers in my ass. Which caused my orgasm to intensify a hundred fold, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!"**

**With one final buck of my hips, I collapsed. Spent for all the energy I had and my mind was just far gone. I saw double and vision was also blurred. Dashal pulled out of me and laid down at my right. She placed her hand in front of my face and I saw that her hand and forearm was glistening with my creamy fluids, "Look at the mess you made," she smiled and brought it closer to my face, "Help me clean up your mess."**

**I was to weak to do anything and thankfully she saw that and cleaned it off herself, "I think I broke you," she seemed a little worried.**

**I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words, "Oh yeah, you're broken," she laid next to me and pulled the sheets over our bodies and I allowed my mind to slowly fade into sleep, "I love you Aj," I heard her say. I smiled and fell asleep.**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Jack-**

**Another three months went by and I kept getting bigger and bigger each month. I was seven months pregnant and I just felt like shit. I moved slower, if at all, and I was so agitated all the time. I was told that I was going to have Quadruplets, but I didn't tell Kirion. I wanted him to find out when I gave birth. Kirion was being sweet by doing everything for me. He brushed my mane and tail, he helped just by comforting me all ways possible. He's actually the one that gets me out of bed. Literally. He helps me to my hooves and has me go get some fresh air in the garden.**

**Mamma Aj started a small garden in the back of Apple Acres. We are kinda staying here until the castle is done being built. Kirion was always with me and never left my side. Like now, he and I slowly walked down the stairs to get to the garden. Ever since I became pregnant, I felt a layer of guilt lay on my heart. It's because ever since I did, he really hasn't been flying a whole lot. I know he has a free spirit and loves flying almost as much as he loves me. I've tried telling him to I and take a flight, but he was insistent on staying with me.**

**When we got to the garden, Dashal and Aj were making out in a corner of the dirt. Their bodies rolled in be mud and they didn't seem to care, "C'mon guys!" Kirion exclaimed, "You're gonna make me puke," he turned around to not watch the scene in front of him.**

**Aj leaned her head back, "No you c'mon. We're just having some fun is all," she went back to kissing her wife and I just giggled at the fact that they still acted like hormonal teenagers. Despite their age. Always wanting to out fuck each other. But I like it. They still love each other all the same.**

**"Jack, we can go somewhere else," he suggested.**

**"No, I'm already here. Just let them fuck each other. They're not doing us any harm."**

**"Isn't there a law on indecent exposure?"**

**"There is and that would apply to them if they weren't I their own property. So to speak."**

**"What?"**

**"Technically all the Apple Acres in all the dimensions belong to the Apple Family."**

**"Technically speaking, this belongs to the pony Applejack," he nudged my neck.**

**"Okay, fine. But they're not running around doing a thing stupid. And they're not even naked," I pointed out.**

**"Humans are so weird."**

**"They may not be ponies or Griffins, but they do have the same spirits like we do. We are more connected to each other than what we look like on the outside."**

**"That is true," Kirion nodded and looked out at the fields of Apples. The humans that were left were out here to help farm apples and other miscellaneous food stuffs.**

**I felt a sharp pain in my gut and inhaled sharply. I fell to the ground and just groaned in pain, "Jack, you okay?" Kirion set a claw on my back.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," I said when the pain went away. I looked forward and saw my mothers on their knees looking at each other then at me, "I'm fine you guys I told them."**

**Kirion helped me back up, but I fell again because the pain hit my again. This time, it was more painful. I yelled because my stomach hurt so much.**

**"She's going into labor!" I heard an unrecognized voice call out.**

**-Kirion-**

**"Switch her to her back," Aj said and I helped Jack to her back, "I need a stick, and three clothes!"**

**"Right away Princess," a pony assistant ran inside.**

**Jack laid there in pain, "Jack, sweetie. Look at me. Look at me. Everything is going to be okay."**

**"It hurts!" Jack yelled. A few minutes later, the yellow pony brought out three white towels.**

**"Jack, I'm going to have to put you to sleep okay? Okay honey," Aj pressed her index and middle finger against her forehead and Jack went to sleep, "Kirion!" she looked up at me, "Get behind her and push her body forward!"**

**I did as she placed a hand on Jack'a belly. Blue energy came out of her hand that seeped into Jack. I pushed forward a little more and the smell of blood hit my nose. Soon afterwards, the crying of a baby broke out. I looked down and saw a blood matted creature. It had a head, mane like a pony and tail like a griffin. Its body was built like a griffin but it's feet were hooves.**

**Aj took the towel from the pony and wrapped it around my child. She handed the kid to Dashal, "Push again," she instructed and I did. Another minute later, the sound of another baby cried. Twins. Perfect. I smiled.**

**I saw Aj hand he kid to Dashal, "Again!" triplets. Another baby, "Again!"**

**"Aj, my hands are full," Dashal smiled happily. I now had quads. Aj grabbed the baby with her bare hands and cut that last cord.**

**"Well," she looked to the pony, "Get me another towel."**

**"Right away madam," he went inside and a minute later he came back out. Aj wrapped the baby in the towel and sat back. Dashal handed her the rest of the babies and cleaned up the mess. She rolled Jack onto her side.**

**I looked at the small crying babies that were my children, "I didn't expect Quads," I told them.**

**"Didn't Jack tell you?" Aj handed two babies to Dashal, "Oh it doesn't matter. They're so cute," she bounced them lightly and the babies quieted a little, "You're now an official father," Aj told me, "Congratulations."**

**I sat down in front of them and looked at my children, "They are so beautiful," I said to them and looked at the little bundles of joy.**

**"Now let's go get these little ones inside and get them cleaned up," Aj slowly stood up and I did with her and Dashal. They slowly walked inside with the now whimpering babies.**

**-Chrissie-**

**I was helping some ponies move into houses that were once lived in by other humans. Bird caught up with me as I walked down the street, "Hey babe," she kissed me on the forehead.**

**"Hey," I wrapped my arm around her hip and she slung her arm around my shoulders, "I was thinking about something today."**

**"I hope it didn't hurt," I joked.**

**"Ya know what? Fuck you," she nuzzled my neck with her nose, "I wanted to ask you something."**

**"Okay," she took me by the hand and we walked down the street for a few minutes, "Care to ask me?" Igor annoyed.**

**"How long have we been dating?"**

**"Like almost three years. Why?"**

**She stopped me and knelt in front of me, "Chrissie of the Apple Family," she pulled out a diamond ring and I gasped, "Will you marry me?"**

**I just tackled her and began kissing her face. She hugged my hips as I assaulted her lips and cheeks with love, "Is that a yes?" she asked.**

**"Yes It Is!" I yelled and shot up. She stood and brushed off the pieces of dirt from her clothes, "I will marry you!"**

**She picked the ring off the ground and put it on my left ring finger. I hugged and kissed her again.**

**-Jack-**

**I awoke to the sound of babies crying. I was in a cot with hooked up to an oxygen tank and a medicine bag. The door was open and I saw my mother Aj walk past with a baby in her arms, "Mom?" I weakly called to her.**

**She stopped and walked in, "It's about time you're awake. You're baby would like to see you," she sat on the bed and handed me the little creature, "It's a girl."**

**"She's beautiful," I told her, "Did Kirion name her?"**

**Aj whistled and in came three more humans with babies that looked the same exact way as the baby in my arms. They all lined my right side and showed me the rest of my kids, "Two girls, two boys. All yours," my mom smiled at me.**

**"They're all so beautiful. Where's Kirion?" I kissed my little girl on her head. She shifted in her blanket cacoon. Her sleeping eyes fluttered open. Her golden eyes were so much like her father's. She mewled and gave me a little smile.**

**"Kirion is getting diapers from the local market. He will be back in about half an hour."**

**"Why so long?"**

**"The last couple of days taking care of your kids have been hell for him. He's basically ran himself ragged trying to keep up. He's tired as hell."**

**"He needs a break."**

**"He will get one when he's dead," my mom stood up, "Help her," she told the three humans before leaving.**

**The women sat on the bed and unwrapped the babies from their blankets. The babies yawned and stretched their wings before being set down on my lap. I did the same for the little girl and the babies bumped into each other as they tried to crawl around. I opened my legs and they fell a little to the bed. They whimpered a little before smiling and sitting up.**

**They were so cute. The boys had red eyes like mine and the girls had golden eyes like their dad's. They pushed against each other with their hooves and when the little girl fell to her side, she began to whimper a little. She began to cry softly. I picked her back up and coddled her, "No, no, it's okay," I whispered and rocked her, "It's okay. I'm here. Mommy's here. Don't cry," she quieted a little and I wiped the tears from her little face. She held my hoof with her little ones and suckled on the tip of it. She looked around at everypony else.**

**"You have lovely children there," Midnight Shimmer came waking in. Her seven year old Philly body came flying in.**

**"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."**

**"I know. I've been busy with the Cutie Mark Crusaders," she walked up to the bed and lifted the front part of her body on the bed. She nuzzled one of my babies with her nose. The little girl held her face and giggled a little, "What's her name?"**

**"I don't know. After giving birth, I've been resting and I haven't talked to the father yet," I admitted.**

**"You should call her Midnight Shimmer," she laughed when the baby stuck her hoof in her mouth.**

**"That's your name," I chuckled.**

**Rarity came walking in with four small outfits in her hands and a small bag under her arm, "Okay, I am here. Where is the proud father?" the human smiled.**

**"I'm right here," Kirion came almost crawling in. It looked like he hasn't slept in days. He had a bag of diapers under his wing. He collapsed onto the ground and panted heavily, "I'm here."**

**"You need some rest dear," Rarity said, "You look like hell."**

**"Gotta take care of my kids," he heaved himself back up to his feet and dragged his body next to the bed. The kids let out high pitched squeals of joy when the saw him. They tried moving toward him, but their weak legs wouldn't allow it, "Hey little ones," he laid his head in front of them. The kids crawled over to him and climbed all over his face.**

**"Hey Kirion," I smiled at him. The babies rolled off him when he lifted his head.**

**"Hey," his eyes were red and tired, "I want to name them before I die of sleep depravation," he joked.**

**"I don't know what to call them," I looked at them and they were tussling with each other. Their little grunts were too cute to ignore.**

**"One I would like to name after one of your mothers," he stated, "That's a decision that you have to agree with. No arguing."**

**"Which mom?"**

**"I was thinking Dashal for one of our Daughter's," he suggested.**

**"Consider it done," I smiled at him.**

**Rarity sewed something on the baby outfit and helped one of my daughters into it. On the front in blue lettering said 'Dashal', "This is to help decipher them apart."**

**"What about the other girl?" Midnight Shimmer asked as Dashal shifted in her clothes. Her wings lazily moved around as she gummed at the hem of her foreleg sleeve.**

**"We can call her Morning Shimmer," I glanced at Midnight Shimmer and her face lit up a little and her wings flapped rapidly. Rarity sewed on the name on the last pink outfit and put it on Morning Shimmer.**

**"Now onto the boys," Kirion looked to the two who were now play fighting. One was on top of the other, trying to bite off his brother's ear.**

**"Hey now," I pulled the boys apart and they whined a little, "This one is a little rowdy," I held him to my chest and he seemed to try and push and pull away from me.**

**"We can call him Rowdy Ruff," Kirion joked.**

**"I like it," I smiled.**

**"You do?" Kirion seemed confused.**

**"Yeah, I like it," I held Rowdy to my face and he was trying to growl at me. I looked closely and saw that his eye was crooked like Derpy's. His little cute face scrunched up and his hooves waved at me. I giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He looked at me with a confused look and piffed at me. He wagged his tail and flapped his little wings.**

**"Then that will be his name," Kirion smiled at me, "Rowdy Ruff," he yawned and rubbed his eyes. His body jolted when he sneezed and a string of snot hung from his nose.**

**"Eeew!" I cringed. A human handed me a napkin and I wiped his nose clean.**

**When Rarity grabbed him, Rowdy Ruff began squirming and whining. Rarity put his outfit on and he began to cry. He kicked her chest and she just handed him back to me. He turned around in my arms and snorted at her.**

**"Now, about the last one," the last baby in the diaper was now sucking his foot. He's been quiet the whole time and just seemed happy to be there, "He seems like he's always just wanting to play," Kirion pointed out.**

**The little tyke was done chewing on his foot and he moved over to me as I set down Rowdy Ruff, "I wanna call him Tyke," I stated, "You got to name the first one without question. This one I want to name without question."**

**"Okay, geez. Tyke it is," the two brothers snuggled up against each other and yawned. Rarity picked up Tyke and put his outfit on. During this time, Rowdy Ruff was mewling in fits of rage. When Rarity set down his brother, Rowdy Ruff growled a little.**

**"I think he as taken a liking to you," I laughed at Rarity.**

**"He's kinda a little meanie," she tickled his belly and he laughed.**

**-Kirion-**

**...one year later...**

**The four kids were old enough to walk on their own and I was just too tired to even care about wanting to catch up to them. They ran around me chasing each other and barked in happiness. Rowdy Ruff on the other hand was just sitting between my claws watching his siblings play, "Why don't you go and play with your siblings?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his good eye and his crooked eye looked somewhere else. He shook his head, "How come?"**

**His face saddened and he pressed himself against my chest and mewled. I remembered him being a lot feistier when he was only a few months old. Derpy came flying into Apple Acres. She landed next to me in the grass, "How's it goin' newlywed?" she snickered and then looked to Rowdy Ruff, "Hello little one."**

**Rowdy Ruff looked at her and she looked at him. He fluttered his wings and lifted his body to eye level with Depry. He placed his hooves on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, "Is he okay?" Depry asked.**

**"Yeah, I think it's his first time seeing someone with the same eye condition he's got is all," I told her.**

**"I know the hell that it causes," she said sadly, "But like me, he will learn how fly right with it," she sat down and held him in her arm. Rowdy Ruff seemed happier after meeting her. He climbed on her shoulder and then on her head. He looked down at her and licked her forehead, "He's so cute," she giggled.**

**Tyke flew and landed on Derpy's back and began babbling in baby talk to her brother. Ruff slid down the Messenger's neck and bumped into his sister. They bickered with each other as the other two siblings flew onto her back, "They like to fight don't they?" Derpy looked back.**

**"They do, but hey love each other and that's all that matters," I stood up, "C'mon kids, it's time for lunch."**

**They looked at me with excitement and they began panting with their tongues sticking out, "Oh! I have something for you," she pulled out a small bag and handed it to me as my kids began flying into the air. Their little wings flapped rapidly to try and keep their bodies airborne.**

**-A****/N**:_ Spot Check: I just want to document the ages of the main characters for my sake. Aj is 49 almost 50; Dashal is 50; Jack is 19 almost 20; Kirion is 21 halfway to 22; Granny Smith is 108 years old; and Apple is 74, two years younger than Blu. __On an Added note, the name of Kirion and Jack's Quadruplets are: Dashal (f), Morning Shimmer (f), Rowdy Ruff (m; crooked eye), Tyke (m). Two Female and Two Male._**-**

**"What is it?" I asked rhetorically and opened the back. Inside were four collars with the name of my children embroidered on them, "Collars?" I pulled them out and a note was attached to one of them. I pulled it off and read aloud, "Kirion, sorry I haven't been home in a few days. I've just been so hung up with helping my moms plan a budget for everything and everypony. I'll be home soon. Also, these collars I find to be better than the outfits. It provides the kids with a little more wiggle room. Anyway, I should be home soon. I love you and tell the kids that I love them too. Love, Jack," I smiled as my kids landed on my back. Looking back I smiled at my four precious children, "Mommy's gonna be home soon you guys."**

**"Momma?" I gasped when Rowdy spoke his first word, "Momma?" they all began saying it, "Momma, momma!" they giggled at each other when they said the word.**

**"Oh boy," I shook my head and looked back at Derpy, "So, have you found anypony yet?"**

**"No," she backed up a little, "And I don't want one," she took to the skies and flew off.**

**I got the kids lined up and put on their appropriate collars before taking off their outfits. They seemed overjoyed to have those clothes off. They rubbed against each other as they babbled something to each other, "Are you kids hungry?" they looked up to me with their big gold and red eyes and mewled in happiness, "C'mon then," I told them and followed them inside.**

**-Apple-**

**I was with Blu in Evertree Forest at an abandoned Scout Post, "I don't think we should be here," Blu said. His old stallion frame moved through the empty streets.**

**"It's abandoned," I told him as I went through the run down buildings and looked at all the burnt material. I wondered why the humans burned everything. It could've been just a freak of nature accident. Like lightning hitting it or something.**

**"I don't care what it is, I just have a bad feeling about this place," his voice sounded shaky.**

**"There's nothing to worry about," I told him and walked out of the house. I met him in the street and I saw his ears flat against his head. I stroked his chin, "Awe, is the big bad stallion scared of a human outpost?"**

**He snatched his head away, "Stop it Apple," as he spoke, AB dropped onto the ground ahead of us. Her side was facing us and there was a liquor bottle dripping its contents on the ground next to her. She was on her hands and knees and sobbing. She picked the bottle back up and sat back on her knees. She took a few sips and wiped her mouth. She muttered something as she stood back up and faltered a little.**

**She faced us and there was pure rage in her eyes. She continued muttering something as she walked away from us. I walked up to her and caught her before she fell, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothin' I' 'rong," she slurred, "I am 'erfectly fine Gran'ma," she took another sip.**

**"I think I need to take this," I grabbed the bottle and she pull it away, "Applebloom," I pouted at her.**

**"'Ey, this is... my..." she lost trail of thought and dropped back down to the ground. She took another sip and grunted, "I want to do something," she looked out at the street to try and find what she wanted to do, "I found out that I'm barren. It explains why Nick and I couldn't have children all this time."**

**"That's why you're drinking," I sighed in relief surprisingly.**

**"Yeah, and I don't know what to do. So I began drinking and found my way here," she swayed back and forth a little as I scooted in front of her.**

**"Why don't you adopt?" I suggested.**

**"Because I would need Aj and Dashal's approval of it."**

**"Why do you need their approval?" I was actually lost in this regard.**

**"Because since I'm a Princess, it takes other Princesses to say yay or nay. And they won't approve of me adopting."**

**"Why?"**

**"I, I don't know," her face scrunched up, "Maybe it's because that I'm too old or something."**

**"You're only thirty-eight," I pointed out.**

**"Good point. But I want a kid that's of my blood though."**

**"Then we can find you a surrogate mother," I suggested to her.**

**"Maybe," I took the bottle from her and set it behind me. She leaned her head against me and just cried. I just held her and told her that everything was going to be okay. Her face buried itself into my shoulder and I soon felt the tears soak through the fabric of my clothes.**

**Blu sat behind us and I felt his head rest on my shoulder, "I don't know why she didn't say anything before," he said.**

**-Jack-**

**It was finally over. Making expense reports; budgeting the materials needed for a new castle. Just overall making a Project Cost and Budgeting plan. It took almost a year, but I did it. I can finally see my children again.**

**I went to Apple Acres and saw Kirion sleeping in the from lawn with his body wrapped around something. His wing acted as a roof and covered what ever was beneath it. I knew it was the children. I walked up to him and nuzzled his head. He slowly woke up and looked at me, "Hey, you're home," he whispered, "The children are sleeping."**

**He moved his wing a little and I saw the four bundles of joy in a pile sleeping. They snored softly as their ears twitched, "How have they been?"**

**"They've been fine. How have you been?" he asked me.**

**"I would be better if I didn't have to leave again in a month," his face saddened, "I'm sorry, but I have to oversee the castle being built sweetie. Don't worry, I'll be back every few months to check in on you guys."**

**"Okay," he said weakly and set his wing back in place.**

**"Don't do this to me," I sat in front of him, "You know that building this castle requires all hooves on deck for this. I have to help."**

**"I know, it's just that I've missed you over the last some odd months. I want you home to help raise them. I want them to know their mother as a mother and not just the pony who built a castle."**

**"You know what? Bite me!" I stood up, "I thought I could come home to a husband that appreciates what I do!"**

**"Quiet your voice, you're gonna wake the children."**

**"Why does it matter? I'm just some pony who's building a castle right?"**

**"Momma?" I heard and I gasped, "Momma!" Kirion lifted his wing and the kids stirred awake. When they saw me they barked in happiness, "Momma! Momma! Momma! Momma!"**

**They tripped over each other as they fought to get to me. I laid back down as kissed them all, "Hello my little ones."**

**Rowdy rested his hooves on my face and head butted my forehead, "Yeah, that's a new things he's got going on," he informed.**

**Rowdy did it again and giggled. His brother pushed him aside and licked my nose. Their sisters were smart. They flew on top of my head as rested in my mane. One played with my ear as the other just brushed my hair with a hoof, "I just love the fact that they're so tiny," I giggled, "If they're anything like their father, they're going to get huge."**

**Their griffin wings flapped in unison and they all barked at something. Kirion's eyes were focused behind me and his ears were on a swivel, "There is a storm coming," he told me, "A big one."**

**I looked around and saw that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky, "No there isn't," I told them then yelled when Morning Shimmer bit and tugged on my ear. She giggled and slid down my face and fell on top of Rowdy. Rowdy pushed her off and barked at her. She barked back and they got into a little tussle.**

**-Story Narration-**

**...fifteen years later...**

**Rowdy rolled around in the air with his sister Midnight, "You always mess things up," he told her.**

**"Me? You're the one who decided on eating all the fake before the party."**

**"How was I supposed to know that it was for our birthday. It didn't even have happy or birthday on it."**

**"Um, guys," Dashal slowly flew behind them. She was very shy and didn't like to be a bother, "Dad's coming," she whimpered and finally got the anger to have the courage to yell, "HEY! Dad's Coming!"**

**The two stopped fighting as the large Griffin flew up to them, "I don't know what had gotten into you two, but knock it off! Your mother worked very hard on this party and you're going to fake enjoying it!"**

**"But why? It's not that good," Rowdy said and then chuckled along with his sister.**

**Kirion grabbed their heads and slammed them together, "Your mother is a busy woman, but she took time out of her busy day to even think about you ungrateful bastards. I'm thinking about having you spend a week with Gran'ma Aj."**

**"No, please don't," Midnight Shimmer shrank back a little, "That woman is hell on earth."**

**"Which is exactly why you're going to go spend a week with her. It will do you some good," Kirion decided.**

**"Oh c'mon dad," Rowdy rolled his eyes.**

**"It's settled. You're leaving. Now."**

**"I happen to like Gran'ma Aj," Dashal said happily.**

**"That's because you're the good one of the bunch," Rowdy mocked her.**

**"Actually, I'm the good one of the group," Tyke clumsily flapped his wings and hovered next to his sister, "I am smarter than all of you."**

**"Bullshit," Dashal spat at him, "We all have the same education genius and we all passed like you did."**

**"I am still the good child all the same. Gran'ma Dashal loves me."**

**"That's because you're always around her and watching her train. For a gal her age, she can move," Kirion explained, "Do you guys know Granny Smith?"**

**"The raisin of a human?" Rowdy asked, "What about her?"**

**"She's celebrating her hundred and thirty-second birthday next week. I think it would be good for you to go see her," Kirion suggested.**

**"Yeah, I love hanging out with her," Midnight smiled, "She has so many stories about Granny Apple and Gran'ma Aj."**

**"Gran'ma Aj also has some dirt on your mom. Maybe she's in a story telling mood today."**

**-Aj-**

**I was sitting around a small table with AB, Nick, Hinoto, and Dashal. Dashal was busy running her hand up and down my thigh under the table. We were discussing foundation stones with each other and Dashal just wanted to fuck. It's like the older we got, he more sex crazed we became. My juices soaked through my panties and jeans and I was just too horny to continue talking.**

**"Okay, you guys. Let's take a break for now," I whimpered a little before taking a breath to continue speaking, "We can resume this conversation in an hour?"**

**"You okay?" AB asked.**

**I shuddered, "Yeah, just a little under the weather is all."**

**"We can have mom get you some soup," she suggested.**

**"Oh no, I jus need some rest is all," I closed my eyes for a second and my lust got the better of me, "Fuck It!" I shot up and grabbed Dashal by the waist and lifted her up. I slammed her ass on the table and began kissing her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and just assaulted her lips with mine.**

**"Well, I know where this is going," Nick stated, "We are just gonna go. I think our daughter is getting on our babysitter's last nerve."**

**"Yeah. Let's do this," AB stood up and left with the others.**

**-AB-**

**We walked outside, "Does your sister ever skip a day in fucking?" Nick asked me.**

**"They love each other and I think it's sweet that they can't keep their hands off each other," we heard a loud moan and the sound of a table breaking.**

**"Shit!" Nick flinched, "What are they doing in there?" he got worried.**

**"You've known us for like, twenty plus years. You should know how they fuck. They like to fuck rough and it doesn't help that they have ungodly lust levels."**

**"They need an intervention," Nick said.**

**"They need to just be left alone. Aj almost bit my hand off when I accidentally barged in on them. Besides, it's good that they love each other and only they can satisfy the other's lust."**

**"Wasn't it just this morning that they were two hours late because they wanted to fuck in the stream?"**

**"At least they are late because of lust," I growled at him and just began walking. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "Let Me Go!" I snatched my hand away from him.**

**"What is your problem with me?"**

**"My fucking problem is that all you care about is work! Even when we are at home all you can talk about is work! Alto Apple would like to have a father that is around long enough to see her compete!"**

**"All she does is sing! Singing isn't all that important! Singing is a waist of time and you know that I feel that way!"**

**"That's not fair to her! She wants you in her life!"**

**"I'm trying to work to try and impress you!"**

**"Impress me for what?"**

**"I feel as though you think that I'm not a man unless I'm working!"**

**"That's Bullshit! I always hated the fact that you worked too much! I wanted you home every night so we can have dinner together. I wanted to tell you how my day went. I wanted to kiss you good night and tell you I'll see you in the morning."**

**"Then why haven't you said anything?"**

**"Because I just thought that I'd be pressing on something personal for you! Now I see that you felt insecure! And I thought we talked about this years ago!"**

**"We have, but you still seemed like I was lesser of a man when I wasn't working!"**

**"Hey!" Hinoto had enough of our bullshit, "I've had enough of your bullshit!" he grabbed the back of our necks and pulled us apart, "Now, go home and fix your relationship!"**

**"What about your relationship with Zilliphia?" I asked, "Why don't you fix that?" I smirked. They've been fighting the last few years about him working too much as well.**

**"My relationship doesn't involve a young daughter. It involves a son. Males are generally stronger than females. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. My son knows that I work hard and isn't affected by it. Now get goin'," Hinoto pushed us forward.**

**-Kirion-**

**I was flying toward the large hole in the ground where Architects have already began laying the foundation of the castle. I can't believe that it's been sixteen years and they're now just beginning to work on the castle. My kids flew next to me in formation. We flew in a triangle formation with two kids on either side of me.**

**We spiraled our decent and landed in front of the trailer. The trailer was rocking back and forth and the sound of moans could be heard from inside. I knew right then and there that my In-Laws were at it again and fucking each other's brains out, "Oh god," I groaned, "Not again."**

**"When do they have a day where they don't fuck like animals?" Rowdy laid down, "It kinda makes me wanna puke."**

**"I actually find it cute," Tyke smiled, "They love each other and will take time out of their day to tell each other how they feel. They're only young once."**

**"And that time was probably four decades ago," Rowdy said as his siblings laid down around him. I loved seeing them still lay together despite their fighting.**

**"They're not as old as Granny Smith," Midnight bantered.**

**"She's old as hell and the oldest human alive today," Dashal laughed.**

**We all heard a loud scream and then the trailer stopped moving. After almost ten minutes, my In-Laws came out stumbling. Their hair was a mess ad it looked as though they didn't sleep for a month. Probably right in that regard.**

**"How long have you been sitting out here?" Aj asked.**

**"Only like ten or fifteen minutes," I stood back up, "So not long."**

**"I hope we didn't scare any of you," Dashal raked her hair back and helped Aj put hers back into a pony tail and bind the end with a red scrunchie.**

**"You can not scare a Griffin," I puffed out my chest.**

**"Piss me off and we'll see who's scared then Kirion," Aj smirked.**

**"I would fight you, but there's a law that says I can't damage relics."**

**"Fuck you!"**

**"Not even on your birthday sweet'a't," I chuckled at her.**

**"Okay, fucking Aj is my job," Dashal pushed the blonde back a little.**

**"Your lucky my grandkids are around. Otherwise I would have beaten the living shit outta you," Aj pointed a finger at me.**

**We bickered and bitched and bantered with each other as Kelsar walked up to us. She waited until Dashal stopped the fighting and looked to the green creature.**

**"Sorry for interrupting this lovely family discussion, but it is time for us to start the annual light show."**

**"It doesn't start until tomorrow evening," Aj told her.**

**"Yeah, but we have to plan out what we should do," Kelsar looked at her clipboard.**

**"We can do what we've done last year," Aj fought.**

**"Last year ended in us almost blowing us all apart," she continued looking at the clipboard, "I was thinking about maybe this year we can have you and Dashal use lightning and fire together. Instead of using them for separate shows."**

**"Okay, fine, but I won't do it unless she admits that I'm better than her in using my powers."**

**"None of you are better than the other unless you take control of your powers."**

**"It's been over twenty years since I've had my powers and I'm still not in control of it? What do I have to do? And what do you know? You're just an Elf."**

**"I am from the land of the Titans and I know what it takes to command my element. I have mine fully honed," she spat back at Aj, "You maybe powerful you two, but you don't have that edge that you need."**

**"Oh yeah and what edge is that?" Dashal asked.**

**"Being able to control your powers outside of Titan mode."**

**"Fuck this, I don't need this aggravation," Aj began walking away, "I have other things to do besides focus on myself Elf Lord. I have a kingdom to rule and that takes up a lot of my time already. I also have a Nymphomatic wife who needs all the energy I have left."**

**"You know what? Forget it. I thought that the two most powerful beings in the world would want to know how to become stronger. But I guess that's just an old fashioned notion."**

**"It kinda is. We are the most powerful which is why I don't see why we need more power."**

**"I wouldn't mind having more power," Dashal shrugged.**

**"Shut up Dashal," Aj snapped at her, "I want to just live my life for one day without knowing that I'm some strong ass person. I want to be able to open a jar without breaking the glass."**

**"You've held babies before."**

**"That's different Kelsar. That's a mother's touch that you do not possess."**

**"I'll be in my study for the remainder of the day. When you wanna talk, just let me know, eh?" Kelsar walked away and I knew her plan has already hooked itself in the mind of Aj.**

**Aj was obviously mulling something over in her mind before she walked off, "Whilst she goes do whatever she wants, why are you here?" Dashal asked.**

**"My kids are fighting and I'm just sick and tired of it."**

**"You know what? Just let it go," we looked at the smiling siblings that see busy talking about something, "They're going to fight. It's in their nature to fight. They've grown up together."**

**"That's it. That's all you're going to say?" I questioned.**

**"Aj and I have been married for almost forty years and we have our differences," Dashal smiled, "If you want to make it better, don't get involved in their relationship."**

**"But, but-!"**

**"No, leave it be. They'll be all okay," she looked to her grandkids and smiled, "They will be all okay," she repeated.**

**"I think that Rowdy is feeling like he lags behind," I said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because of his eye. He has to do more just to be at equal grounds with the rest of 'em," I felt sad at his dysfunction.**

**"He's going to be okay. He and Derpy have formed a relationship. I think that she gives him hope to carry on," Dashal looked back at me, "He's going to be okay."**

**"I know, but I still worry for him. I feel as though he's just out of touch with life. All his siblings hang out with friends and have had felt love's keen sting. When his siblings leave to hang out with friends, he stays at home and just mopes. His only real friend is Derpy and she's always busy with being a Messenger."**

**"Do you think that he may want that life?" I thought of her question, "He may want this life because he has a secret and the only way to keep it quiet is to live a quiet life."**

**"Maybe," I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that he's only himself when he's around his sibling and Depry. Well, he actually acts a little differently when he's around her. He's not as aggressive."**

**"Maybe he likes her," Dashal sat down and took out a silver flask. She opened the top and took a sip, "Want some?" she asked and I shook my head. She shrugged and took another sip.**

**About twenty humans walked up to her and she stood up. They were the children of some of the other humans that were here, "Yeah?" she put the flask back in her back pocket, "What is it?"**

**"We want to train," the one in front stated, "We have seen you and Princess Aj fight and we want to be trained."**

**"You'd have to talk to Aj. She's the one who taught me," Dashal brushed off dirt from her pants, "She will be the one to train you."**

**"Do you think that she would have time to?"**

**"Yes. She doesn't have much else to do. You can find her in her training grounds at the edge of Ponyville. When you walk up to her, drop to your knees and bow your head. That will show her that you want her to train you."**

**"Coo'," they all got excited.**

**"But there is one thing that you all should know. No back sass. The second you back sass is the second you are kicked out. Mind what she says, no matter what," Dashal smiled a crooked smile, "Off with you."**

**-Aj-**

**I had changed into black nylon shorts and an orange sports bra to train a little. I walked up to a large wall that I erected and chiseled out of a large boulder. On its back and sides was smooth glossy; its face was rocky and crafty. At the top was a place to sit for one person. Me.**

**I began climbing the rock. My muscular hands and rough skin helped my climb higher. I felt my forearms burning as my fingers gripped the rocks sticking out. What I loved about this rock is that I had Twilight cast a spell on it to where it changed its face everyday.**

**I lifted off with my feet and jumped right a little to grab an indent. My left hand and feet slipped and I hung by just my fingers. I pulled myself up and gripped another indent above me. I got my feet back onto the rocky face and continued to climb. I was only half way up and I was already sweating and panting and wanting to quit. I made this rock wall very tall so I could alway challenge myself.**

**I made it almost to the top before I slipped and as I fell, I slammed my fingers into the rock wall. I also had an enchantment on the wall to where I wouldn't do that.**

**"Dammit!" I hissed and hit the ground hard. I shook my head and look up at the wall. It shifted the form of its face and I sighed in defeat. I sat up and hugged my knees.**

**I finally got mad and shot up. I lodged my fingers into the ground where the rock wall met the ground. I felt the lip of the bottom of the wall after I drove my fingers deeper into the ground. I squatted and lifted up. The rock groaned as it slowly began to lift. When it was out of the ground I turned my head to the right and leaned back. The rock leaned against my shoulder and I lunged it into the air. I jumped up to catch up with it and I felt a fire in my right hand. I glanced at it and saw that it was on fire. On instinct, I punched the rock and it burst into pieces.**

**I jumped up from piece to piece until they were all falling under me. The biggest one landed first and I took a three second dive. I tucked my legs under my body as I leaned my body forward. I went head first and both my hands caught fire and I shot them in front of me. I made the fire increase, "THE POWER IS MINE!" I bellowed and landed.**

**The earth shook when I blasted the rock into pieces.**

**-Kelsar-**

**I was on top a tree that looked out at the training ground. I saw a small comet hit the ground and the earth rumbled, "That's my girl," I smirked evilly as a blast wave of fire and heat and debris almost knocked me out of the tree. I looked back and all I saw was a crater, "Whoooooooh!" I whooped with a few other Elves that have made home here in Equestria.**

**"Yeeeeeeah!" Click cheered. I called him click because he always licked the sound of clicking for some odd reason.**

**"That's My Girl!" I shouted and pumped my fists, "Uh!" fist pump, "Fuck Yeah! That's How Ya Do It!" I was so happy for her. A torrent of fire blasted into the air and it looked like a tornado.**

**-Aj-**

**The smoke cleared and I stood with my hands on fire. I climbed out of the deep crater and saw ponies shaking off dirt. A band of humans stood up and dirt was smudged with dirt. They looked at me with trepidation, "What the HELL are you looking at?" I shouted and they flinched at my words.**

**The blonde in front walked up and the others stayed behind. He slowly walked up to me and he stood a head shorter than me. He tried to keep his gaze off my boobs and for someone his age, it was hard, "My eyes are up here ya dick."**

**He snapped his eyes up to me, "Princess Aj, me and the others want to be trained," he tried to swallow his fear.**

**"No. Go home," I pointed my chin toward a random direction, "I don't train those who don't like being disciplined. Send your friends home too," I extinguished the flames on my hands and turned around.**

**"Princess!" he shouted and I stopped walking, "We want to be trained to learn how be better people."**

**"Talk to Dashal," I turned back around and combed some dirt out of my hair.**

**"She said come to you," I looked into his dark blue eyes. They were like my dad's eyes when I was younger. My father had very unique eyes that no person could forget seeing. I placed a finger on the top of his cheek and leaned in to look at his eyes, "What is your name?"**

**"Blu Dart," he responded, "What?"**

**"Who's your parents?"**

**"Marline is my mom and my father I don't know. She said that he died a long time ago. She said that they were dating for a while before the last human siege," he explained, "Anyway, will you train us or not?"**

**"Yeah, I will. Meet me in the meadow tomorrow at midday. For every minute you're late, is one lap around the foundation perimeter for everyone. Go!" I instructed and they all ran off with glee in their hearts.**

**-AB-**

**"No mom," the redheaded girl snapped at me, "I'm not some warrior Princess like you or Aunt Aj and Dashal. I just want to live a normal life."**

**"But what if someone decides to attack you and you don't have any training?" I looked into the eyes of my nine year old daughter.**

**"Then oh well. I don't want to be treated like a boy mom. I want to be treated like I'm a girl for a change. I already have a hard time fitting in in school because I'm of royalty. Don't make things harder for me, okay?"**

**"Okay," we heard a knock on the door and Nick answered it.**

**"Hey Keegan."**

**"Hey Mister Nick. Sorry if I came over at a weird hour, but my mom wanted to invite Joshua to dinner."**

**"Come on in and ask her yourself," I saw the little ten year old boy walk in with Nick.**

**"Hey Princess Applebloom," he greeted and gave me a shallow bow.**

**"Hello Keegan," I responded.**

**"I was just wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me and my family Josh?" he looked to our daughter then my daughter looked to me.**

**"Go ahead," I smiled as did she.**

**"Thank you mommy," she hugged me and went along with Keegan.**

**We heard the door shut before Nick started speaking, "His parents are working the night shift on the construction grounds," Nick told me.**

**"Oh I know. I just want to have my daughter be treated like a normal person is all," I mocked.**

**"With her gone," Nick walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close, "Maybe we can have a little fun?" he kissed me.**

**I playfully shied away, "I dunno, I'm a married woman Nick. I don't think my husband would like us fucking," I looked into his eyes.**

**"What he won't know, won't hurt him," he smirked back at me. At this point in my life, I wished I had boobs like my sister's. Mine are only big enough to be able to grab them into a hand each.**

**We giggled at each other until lust took over and we began our process in making love.**

**-Aj-**

**I woke up with the sun in my face and with my body sprawled face down all over the bed. I laid on top of Dashal who was snoring loudly. I laid across her diagonally and I slid back and sat up on my knees for a little while before falling to my side.**

**I watched Dashal wake up. She yawned and opened her beautiful purple eyes. She rubbed the sleep from them and yawned again before looking over at me, "Good morning babe," she greeted me.**

**"Mornin' Dashal," I lifted my head and kissed her lips. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She pulled me up a little so she could get a little boob action. I allowed it and before we could get too far, a knock came from the door, "Princesses!" it was Nick, "We have to get going and set up for the light show."**

**"The light show isn't for another week," Dashal told him.**

**"We still have to set up tonight. I thought Kelsar went over this."**

**"Okay, fine. We'll be out in about fifteen minutes," I told him.**

**"No, come out now!"**

**"Okay, I'll come out. Nick, I'm gay," I mocked him, "I can't hide it any longer."**

**"That's not what I meant jackass," he opened the door. Thankfully for him the sheets were covering all the important parts of our bodies, "Get all this shit and get it the fuck outta here."**

**"What's your problem?" I asked him and sat up with Dashal.**

**"I have a job to do and I'm telling you that you gotta get the fuck up right now."**

**"Why do I have to listen to you?" I'm just loving it when he gets angry.**

**"You may be the chief law maker around here, but I'm the one that runs the show! I make sure that everything runs according to your will! That's why you have to listen to me! Does that answer your question!"**

**"Not really!" I wrapped a sheet around me as I stood. I walked over to him and traced a finger down his cheek, "I've known you just as the Royal Messenger," I got him now.**

**"You know what?" he took off his badge from his hip and tossed it on the bed, "I quit," he got in my face to say, "Find someone else."**

**He walked away and I saw weird white whisps crawl around his neck. I didn't think anything of it and turned to face Dashal, "What was that for?"**

**I held a finger up until I heard the door slam behind me, "AB wanted to have him work less. So inturn, I made him quit. He will find another job closer to home and will be closer to AB and their kid."**

**"You planned this?" She stood up and her beautiful petite body was revealed when the sheets dropped, "Figures," I dropped the sheets so we could hold each other, "Why do you always have a plan?"**

**"I don't always have a plan," over the years, I've noticed that she's been slipping a little bit. So I had Twilight and a few other researchers run tests on the hair and blood samples I've gotten from her. She has some kind rare condition in humans that has her brain shrink in on itself. This was ten years ago and Twilight said that she had twenty years at most... there isn't a cure for what Dashal has. So I only have another ten years left with her before her mind is gone and she is gone from my side.**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**I stroked her hair, "Nothing," I lied to her, "Nothing at all."**

**"Well that's good," she turned around and walked to the bathroom. She got to the door and faltered a little. She caught herself on the door frame and continues walking.**

**I sighed in despair. The one person that I love and care about the most, I'm slowly losing and what's sad is that I don't know when she'll become lost. I stood thinking about our lives fifty years ago when the zombie plague took over Earth and killed everyone. Now, fifty years later, we gained everything back... and more. If it wasn't for that plague though, I don't think that I would've married Dashal and told her everyday...**

**...How much I love her...**

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:**_ As much as it pains me, I'm going to give this story a break for a while so I can work on my other stories. Also, I'm just at the point where I want to fill up my idea pool on this story. I know what I want, but I want to think it through a little more before working on it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Again, please review. Any idea will be considered._

_And Hero, post some ideas. I bet you got some good ideas cookin'. Your name is Flake by the way. For those who don't know, it's just an inside joke between us. I think I might just call him Snow Flake Lumanite from now on. What do you think? His actual name is Hero LumiEre Lumanite. Visit his profile page a read a whole herd of good stories.__  
_

_Also, in the future I'll be making a prequel to this story. So when I'm done with this story, I'll make a long over due prequel. Please review on what you think about it. And while you're doing that, I ask that you please post some reviews about what the name of the prequel should be. As of yet, I have failed to think of one. Anything helps._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **_My ideas began flowing again and I have another good chapter for you my dear readers. Please Review!_

**They're beautiful... the stars I mean. One doesn't just look at them anymore. I do though. Every night before I go to bed, I look out my window and gaze at the stars. I also smile back at the smiling face in the moon. On a good night, I see the bunny in the moon. When I do this, I think of my place in the world. **

**Who am I...? **

**Where does my purpose come from...? **

**When will I know my purpose...? **

**What am I...?**

**How will I know I know I have my purpose...? **

**Will any of this make sense before I grow old and die...?**

**Life is just a game some, a sick joke some higher power likes to tell. That's what I think anyway. Why live if I don't have a purpose in my life? What do I have to live for? What do I have to lose to gain everything? Do I have to sacrifice everything to achieve everything? So many questions and yet so few answers. I'm lost in the dark and no one wants to shine a light to show me the way. **

**So I can come to a conclusion about what I am and where I am. I am what people call an outcast and I am where the light does not shine. A place where the eye does not see. Far beyond the limits of one's sights and smells. I'm nowhere close enough to feel a loving touch. **

**Which brings me to my next question... **

**...Am I Good or am I Evil...? **

**-Rowdy-**

**I woke up on top of the pile of the sibling heap as usual to the sound of music. Tyke was under my body. Our bodies formed a cross like shape over one sister, Shimmer. Dashal was far off in the corner curled up in a ball. I don't know why she doesn't sleep with us. It kinda hurts my feelings that she doesn't anymore. **

**Either way, I yawned, stretched my limbs and slid off my siblings. They all yawned awake at the sound of music played. Behind us was a small orchestra that wakes us up. Waking up to music is one thing we all like doing and all of us can agree on favoring. **

**"Morning all," I said and we all took turns greeting each other as usual. I stood up and that's when Derpy walked in. Her beautiful grey frame walked up to us and I knew I was blushing. She was so pretty, especially since her and I shared the same condition. Our left eyes always seemed to look up and away. The difference between our eyes though was that mine was genetic and not just some hiccup and kept around because of some silly humans found it cute. **

**-A/N:**_ I hope that burns Bronies. *I run away before I get beat up.***-**_

**Since I was blushing I hid my face behind my downy orange mane, "Hello you guys," she smiled, "I have a package for you all."**

**"Oh really?" I stammered, "What's in it?"**

**"I dunno," she shrugged as she unlatched the box from her hip and scooted it over to us, "I'm just the Messenger."**

**Tyke walked over and opened the box, "Hey, our new collars came in!" he exclaimed and tipped over the box to allow the contents to spill out. **

**We all found our perspective collars and put them on. Mine was made from cherry gold. I love the color. Tyke's was bright yellow. Shimmer's was blue. We put our old ones into the top dresser drawer with the other olds ones we had. **

**"Thanks Derpy," I smiled at her. **

**"No problem little ones. Oh hey," she pulled out a small bag of dragon scales, "I got you this," she set it down in front of me, "There's a special gift in there for you. I'd give it to ya tomorrow on your birthday if I didn't have to travel to the Crystal Empire. Anyway, I gotta go," her and I gave each other a brohoof and she walked back out of our room. **

**Now all my siblings looked at me, "What?"**

**"You like her don't you?" Shimmer asked me. **

**"No, I don't," I lied, "She's too old for me and we are just friends," I rifled through the bag and found a rainbow dragon scale, "Woah! No way!" I exclaimed and pulled it out to set it on top of a small table under the window. **

**"Is that what I think it is?" Tyke and the others walked up behind me. **

**"Eeyup, a rainbow scale. A rare scale that is said to bring the holder much good fortune and prosperity. I thought that they were all gone," I was just so happy that Derpy found one, "This is so cool."**

**"That is cool," Midnight smiled, "How much do you think we can get for it?"**

**"I'm not selling it," I scorned her, "This belongs in my possession only. For it is, my precious."**

**I walked back over the back and picked it up. I took the bag over to a small trunk and opened it. Inside was a rainbow of differing colors of dragon scales. I dropped the scales inside and emptied the bag. Collecting dragon scales is both easy and hard at the same time. It's easy because they're everywhere in the dragon world. But hard because dragons hardly allow anypony inside their country. Luckily Spike allows a select few to enter. Twilight and Rarity for sure, and my Gran'ma and Derpy as well. I walked back over to the rainbow scale and gently picked it up with my mouth. I went to the fire place and set the scale on a scale mount next to a white scale and black scales. White and black scales are also rare, but not as rare as a rainbow one. "My collection is almost complete," I tell them, "All I need now is a crystal scale."**

**"You've been working on this for a while now," Tyke stated as turned to face my brother and sisters, "What are you gonna do when you're done?"**

**"I dunno," I shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe start up another collection."**

**"I'm proud of you bro," Tyke nudged my body with his. **

**"Thanks," I kinda felt embarrassed a little. **

**I heard the sound of a small gust of wind behind me and we all yelped in fear when we looked to see what it was. Granny Aj was standing there with my rainbow scale in hand. She looked at it and said, "I did knock." **

**"Of course you did," Dashal remarked. **

**"Lovely scale you have here," she said, "Very authentic. Depry must've slit a few throats to get this. The only one I know of lies deep within dragon country. I don't think that they would've given this up easily."**

**"What are you trying to say? She stole it?"**

**"Most likely," she nodded and set the scale back down, "But anyway, I have something for you all," Granny Aj pulled out four passes of some kind from her back pocket, "Four passes to the ferry to go visit Griffin territory with your father." **

**"Why do we have to go? We belong here," I told her, "We've been through this already. We don't want to go to Griffin territory. We will get made fun of." **

**"Listen to me. Your father wishes to go visit his homeland and you're all going with him. Griffin country is just as much a part of you as it is him." **

**"But Granny," we all whined. **

**"No buts," she said sternly, "You're all going whether you like it or not. Besides, who would make fun of you. You're my grandchildren after all. If someone does poke fun, threaten to tell me and have them executed or something," she shrugged. **

**"Are you coming with us?" Tyke asked. **

**"Sorry baby, but no. I'm not. I have to stay behind. But Granny Dashal is going with you. She wants to talk to the Griffin King anyway."**

**"But she's so... what's the word you guys?" Dashal asked, "Uh, wired." **

**"What makes you say that?" Aj asked. **

**"She always seems like she's a little too jumpy and always wanting to move around. It's like she's over charged with electricity or something."**

**"Well, she's going along with you and that's final," Granny Aj insisted before walking back out of the room. **

**-Dashal-**

**I was in my room awaiting Aj's arrival. Since was taking too long, I had stripped myself of all my clothing and drew a bath. I slowly dropped my body into the hot water and exhaled in pleasure. The hot water felt so good on these old joints. **

**And because Aj was taking too long, I slowly pushed two fingers into my soft wet folds. I moaned as I went as deep as I could and began pumping in and out. As I pushed back in, I curled my fingers to hit my sweet spot. Every time I did, I bucked my hips, "Oh Aj," I mewled, "Fuck me..."**

**I heard the door close and stopped fingering myself to look toward the door. There was Aj fully nude walking toward me. She slid into the large half sphere tub and laid back on the opposite side of me. She pressed her hands together and allowed two streams of smoke or vapor out of her nose. When the vapor or smoke hit the water, the water instantaneously became hotter and bubbling and water vapor filled the room like a sauna. **

**"You having fun?" she asked. I saw a vague outline of her body because of the dense layer of vapor. **

**"Yeah, I am," I sensed that she wanted to talk about something, "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing babe," she rushed, "Don't worry about it."**

**"When someone tells me not to worry, it's as though they're telling water not to be wet. What's on your mind?"**

**"Here," she crawled over to me and handed me a small vile with a yellow liquid in it, "Drink this."**

**"For what?" I took it and looked at it. **

**"I'll let you know afterwards," I shrugged and trusted her enough to not have me drink something that would negatively impact my health. So I drank the liquid and a few seconds later my mind felt like it just came up for air. Like something or someone has been slowing its oxygen flow. When my mind felt better, my thought processing became faster and faster. **

**"What did you have me drink?" I smiled. **

**"A cure. Thank god," I looked at her funny, "I had some tests ran on your blood because I've noticed over the past decade that you've been slipping a little bit. So I've worked with Twilight to try and fine a cure for the rare brain thing that you have. At first we thought it was incurable, but a few months ago, we cracked the code on it and was able to find a cure."**

**"Why didn't you tell me I had a horrible brain condition?" I shouted at her. **

**"Because I was trying to find a cure," she got defensive. **

**"You could've at least said something!" I began climbing on of the tub, "You're an ass!" I spat at her. **

**"Baby, wait," she wrapped her arms around my hips and pulled me back into the water, "I'm sorry," she hugged me and feeling her wet body against mine couldn't have me stay mad at her for long. I turned around in her arms and her breasts covered mine. **

**Even at the age of sixty-six, she still had a killer body. Lightly defined muscles and abs. Her breasts weren't as big as they were twenty years ago, but still big all the same; and firm. They were so firm yet soft enough to be wonderful to grope in one's hands. Her yellow hair fell in front of her her face. I moved it out the way and rested my arms around her shoulders, "Despite you keeping a secret of myself from me, thank you," I pecked her on the lips with mine. **

**"You're welcome," she kissed both sides of my face and trailed small wet kisses down my neck and I exhaled slowly as my body got hot internally. I lifted my chin so she could have more room to kiss my neck, "Shall I clean up my dirty bitch?" she whispered softly in my ear. **

**I shivered at her words, "...Please do..."**

**She reached behind me and grabbed a bottle of soap. She backed away as she turned my body around with one hands. I soon felt hands covered in gel rub themselves all over my back. I moaned softly as she ran her hands down my back and softly groped my ass. She pressed herself against me and I felt more gel being rubbed up and down my sides. She passed her hands around my hips and converged them over my lower pelvis. She cupped my pussy with one hand as she moved her other hand up to my belly. I moaned in response to her touch. Although she represented rage and destruction, she knew how to be delicate and loving. **

**She soaped up my flat stomach and my pussy just felt like it was on fire. I was close to cumming and Aj knew that. She soaped up my belly and moved her hand to my breast. My breast were so small that they fit in her hand perfectly. I moaned in pleasure as she kneaded my breast. She used her middle and ring finger to stimulate my engorged clit to no end. **

**"Cum for me," her voice was dark and lustful. **

**"...more..." I pleaded and she rubbed my clit harder, "Aaaaah!" I yelled when her fingers entered into my pussy. I opened my legs a little to allow her fingers to go as deep as they could go. She moved to my other breast and began kissing the back of my neck. I felt her teeth graze against my skin and I was closer to cummimg, "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" I kept repeating and finally did. As I came, Aj took her hand off my breast and went to my clit. **

**"NO!" I inhaled sharply because I was cumming without her even doing much. I blasted my juices all over her fingers and she pulled out of me. My knees buckled and I fell into the water. I rested on my elbows I placed on the edge of the tub. I saw two cream glazed be placed in front of my face. I knew what to do and licked them clean. **

**I turned around to her, "It's now your turn," she yelped when I pushed her back all the way to the other side of the tub. I grabbed the bottle of soap from her hand. I placed a decent amount on my hand and just attacked her breast. She moaned and panted and gripped my wrists. Her hardening nipples tickled my palms as I moved her boobs around. She panted heavily because this was her weakness during sex. Playing with her boobs always turned her on so much, "Please, don't torture me," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "I want more."**

**I moved my hands down to her defined abs and felt the dips in her belly. She hissed at my touch as I moved my hands back to her ass. It felt so nice under my fingers. Smooth and silk like. I pulled her in and ran my hand up and down her back. She purred and mewled and moaned my name. Her body shuddered against me and she jerked her hips forward. **

**I didn't say anything and I shoved one finger in her ass and another in her pussy. She gripped my shoulders and yelled, "Deeper Dashal!" her body went rigid and to make her experience more pleasurable, I stepped to her side and placed the side of my hand on her pussy. I rapidly moved my hand up and down and felt her clit against it. I moved my finger from her ass and shoved it into her pussy. She wanted to kiss me, but I just dropped my body and pulled my fingers from her pussy. I moved them to her front and lifted her leg onto my shoulder. She looked down at me with pleading eyes. I kept her gaze and moved forward. I ran my tongue over her clit and she bucked her hips into my face, "Don't move," I told her. It turned me on to prevent her to do something to make her orgasm more bearable. She gripped the ledge behind her and closed her eyes to lean her head back. **

**I shoved my two fingers inside of her pussy. I just wanted her to come quick. Which I did. She screamed my name when I lapped up her juices as they blasted themselves all over my face. I stood back up and had Aj clean off her mess. **

**We kissed and we groped each other passionately and fell into the water. We sank to the bottom of the tub and Aj's hair floated around her face as did mine. We smiled at each other. **

**A figure appeared above us and we decided to resurface. Kelsar was there looking at us, "Having fun?" she asked. She acted as though she wanted to join. **

**I looked to Aj and she looked to me. We smiled then looked back at Kelsar, "Care to join us?"**

**"Oh no, I can't do that," she backed off a little. **

**"Don't be a coward Kelsar," Aj said, "We've thought about experiencing a threesome and you're here. It'd be hot for all three Titans to fuck, don't you think?"**

**"I don't want to ruffle any feathers," she said and her cheeks turned red. **

**"Why don't you just do this? I don't take no for an answer," I told her. **

**"I'm just not as busty as Aj and I just am embarrassed is all," she slowly stripped her clothes. When she was naked, there was something revealed that we never would've expected. **

**She had a Penis...**

**"What?" she asked. **

**"We didn't think that you had a penis," I told her. **

**"It's new. I wanted to get it for occasions such as this one," she smiled and began stroking it. I saw lust filling Aj's eyes and she moved forward a little bit as Kelsar began entering the tub. When she got in the tub, Aj and I jumped her. Aj pushed her down to her butt and I gripped her member. Kelsar moaned loudly when I squeezed her sensitive cock tip. **

**Aj began kissing her and groping a breast. I latched a hand on her other breast and her boob was just amazing. They were a few sizes bigger than mine. **

**Also, her cock was huge. Aj and I have used dildos in the past, but this takes the cake. 20 inches of what is going to be pure pleasure for Aj and I. I straddled her hips and gripped her cock harder and she stopped kissing Aj to moan a long host of cuss words to describe her immense pleasure. Her cock got hotter and it began to throb. **

**"Do you guys always tease each other like this?" she looked into my eyes. **

**"Yeah, we do," Aj said and leaned in and licked the back of her ear. Kelsar bucked her hips and I could feel her heartbeat pick up. Aj pressed her palms against the Elf's boobs as she nipped at her skin. Kelsar I don't think could handle our foreplay and needed release. **

**"I need to cum!" she exclaimed, "I need to cum!"**

**She grabbed me and we switched positions. She bent me over the ledge and shoved as much of her member into me. I moaned in pleasure as she turned my pussy inside out. Aj lifted my body to sit in front of me. I moaned into her kissing mouth and groped her breasts, "She's so big," I told Aj into her mouth. **

**Kelsar stretched me more and more and I somehow loved being full to the brim with lady cock. Kelsar gripped my hips hard as she kept shoving herself into me. Kelsar stuck her thumnb into my ass and I screamed in pleasure, "I'm gonna cum soon!" Kelsar warned as I felt her member grow inside of me. **

**"Cum inside me!" I screamed into Aj's mouth. Aj tweaked my nipples and my second orgasm washed over me. I felt Kelsar blast her seed inside of me. It filled me up as her throbbing member's tip hit my sweet spot hard, strong, and over and over again. I felt her seed blast out of my pussy and down my thighs into the water. I collapsed and her cock pulled out of me. **

**-Aj-**

**I saw Dashal drifting away in the water with seed oozing out of her pussy into the water. I looked back at Kelsar with an evil look in her eyes and her member still hard. It's tip oozed cum still and I pressed myself against the wall of the tub, "It's your turn Aj," she smirked. **

**"Oh no," I said and Kelsar made her move. She grabbed my ass and lifted me up a little. She moved her hand right hand down to my left thigh and lifted it up a little. She used her other hand to drive her member inside of me. I yelped and instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck. She grabbed both thighs and plunged deep inside my pussy, "Your pussy is amazing," she panted, "I can't believe that I'm fucking both the Princesses."**

**"If you keep doing this, Dashal and I might have you do this more," I moaned in her ear. Her huge tip kept stamping itself against my sweet spot and I was about to cum hard. **

**"Your pussy is getting so wet," she looked deep into my eyes with hers, "Are you gonna cum?"**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna cum!" I almost yelled. **

**"Yeah? Cum for me," she demanded, "Cum for momma!"**

**She shoved her tongue down my throat and fucked my pussy harder. I liked how rough she was with me and it made my orgasm so much better, "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE!" I bucked my hips each time she thrusted hard inside me as I blasted her with my juices. **

**"I'M CUMMING!" her tip pushed its way past my cervix and into my womb before her seed shot into my womb. Her cock grew and I continued to scream in pleasure as she just plowed me into oblivion. Her hot seed filled my womb and pushed it out, "There's So Much Fucking Cum Inside Of Me!" I shrieked and her orgasm sent waves of pleasure through my body. Her thrusts became harsher and more labored the longer her orgasm lasted. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around my waist and lodged herself as deep in me as she could and spurted a few last small blasts of cum into my womb. I panted heavily and felt both saddened and happy that it was over. Her body shuddered like mine. She dropped to he knees into the water along with me. **

**We just held each other in silence for a few moments before we began kissing, "*kiss* That was*pant pant* amazing," I told her, "We should do it again..."**

**-Rowdy-**

**It was evening and I decided to drop by Derpy's to properly thank her for the dragon scales. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, a stallion opened the door and filled the doorway, "Can I help you little squirt?" he said in a low baritone voice like Uncle Mac. **

**"Uh, I'm here to see Derpy," I shied away from him with a small voice. **

**"What business do you have with her?" his eyes turned sinister. **

**"Oh stop messing with him Stamp," Depry pushed him aside, "Hey Rowdy, sorry about my brother. He just loves messing with ponies."**

**"That's your brother?" I asked. **

**"The one and only," his voice was lighter and more playful. **

**"How come I've never heard of him?"**

**"He's part of a top secret guard team that doesn't like to be seen around much," she pushed her brother back, "C'mon on in," she said. **

**I went in and her log cabin house was lit with candle sticks that just made house look beautiful, "What's up?" she asked me when I went in and closed the door behind me. **

**"I wanted to thank you for those dragon scales is all," I told her. **

**"No problem," she smiled. I followed her to the den area and she sat down on a mat next to the fireplace. Her den was lined with letters and messenger bags leaning against the walls, "But I doubt you flew all the way up here just for a thank you."**

**"Well, I'm off to bed sis," Stamp kissed his sister on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning," on his flank I saw the two letters "P.S."**

**"See ya Stamp," Stamp walked out of the room and Derpy looked at me with a smile, "What did you want to talk about?"**

**I wanted to tell her that I love her, but she's almost forty years older than I am, "I just want to confirm something is all," I wanted her to confirm that we cannot be and I can sleep soundly tonight. **

**"Sure, go for it," she seemed restless as her wings shifted on her back. **

**"I know this is wrong, but..." I paused to work back up the courage that took me the last twenty minutes to gain, "I... uh, I..." I closed my eyes. **

**"Oh," is all I heard that was soon followed by, "I see."**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here," I turned to leave.**

**"Wait, I know how you feel about me Rowdy," I stopped, "You and I have a special connection that I will always treasure."**

**"It's only because we have a fucked up eye," I began feeling angry. I knew this would happen, but I wasn't ready for the emotional aspect of it all. **

**"That too, but we also just have our goofy nature and our love for dragon scales," she stood up and walked over to me. She ran a hoof through my hair and I instinctively purred, "You're young and I'm no longer young."**

**"I know," my ears dropped out of sadness, "I just thought you should know that I love you," I walked to the door. **

**Derpy got in the way of me leaving, "Where do you think you're going young one?"**

**"I'm going home. This was just a waste of time."**

**"On what grounds?" she wiped tears from my eyes, "I never said that this would be a waste of your time."**

**-Apple-**

**I sat on my shins looking at Blu's grave stone. It's been almost five years since I've lost him to old age. Every morning, I make it a point to come talk to him, "Dashal is planning on going to Griffin country today. She's going with Kirion and the children. Today is their birthday. I remember when they were first born. They were so small and frail. They miss you Blu," I feared up, "I miss you too baby."**

**"I'm sure he misses you too," I felt my mother's hand rest on my shoulder. **

**"And we all miss him," Aj sat down to my right and my mother to my left. Jack and her kids sat around the tombstone, "He will be sorely missed from now to the end of time. I never thought I'd miss my father so much," Aj teared up. **

**"Despite him being a stallion, he was like the son in law I've always wanted and never had," Granny Smith smiled and squeezed herself next to me and Dashal. **

**We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked around and saw five generations of Apples and it brought a smile to my face, "Why are you all here?"**

**"Because we wanted to talk to you about something," Aj spoke and wiped tears from her eyes, "We wanted the best possible situation about dealing with dragons in Griffin territory. We know both are aggressive and stubborn breeds that never give up."**

**"Why are dragons outside their home nest?" I asked her. **

**"Because they were mining for a certain stone that lies within Griffin territory," Dashal stated, "I told the Griffin King about it and he permitted them to dig. But some of the knee Griffins don't like it and wan the dragons gone."**

**"Get them outta the territory and have the Griffins finish the mining. If there are those who don't want that to happen, set up a meeting between the two leaders to discuss the mining of the certain material. Dashal, act as a neutral and only that. Do not choose sides. No matter who gets the angriest at you."**

**"Yes ma'am," Dashal dipped her chin. **

**"Wait! Where's Applebloom?" I looked around. **

**-AB-**

**I was on my back as Nick ate me out. His long tongue reach the furthest into my pussy. I ran my hands through his hair and over his recently gained pony ears. My hips rolled along his tongue over the counter, "Nick! Please Make Me Cum!"**

**He stuck a finger inside of me and I moaned even more. After about a minute, he stood up and stroked his large member. He rubbed the tip up and down my slit to get it all slick and ready for plowing me. He positioned it at my hole and slammed our hips together. I yelped in pleasure as he hilted inside me. He grabbed my hips and repeatedly pulled out and forced himself back inside of me. Every thrust sent a moan free from my mouth. **

**"You're so fucking wet," he groaned then leaned over me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. I groaned in his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into me. **

**After a few more minutes, he pulled out of me and quickly flipped me over onto my stomach. He spread my ass cheeks and slowly pushed his tip into my ass crack, "You're too big!" I told him. We hardly fuck anally and this was why. His nine inch member was way too big for it to fit. **

**He didn't care about my plea for him stopping and he continued shoving his member deeper into me. When he fully hilted, he leaned over and placed his hands on either side of my head, "Move," he instructed. I whimpered as I slowly pulled forward. When his tip was left in me, I slowly pushed back and grit my teeth because of the searing pain, "Faster," he panted. His beard tickled the side of my neck when he whispered his command in my ear. **

**I picked up the pace a little despite me being in pain. Nick then wrapped his arm around my waist and shoved two fingers inside my pussy. I yelped at the sudden intrusion and continued spearing myself on his cock. **

**"You're not moving fast enough," his voice turned dark with lust, "Looks like I'd have to punish you."**

**"Please don't," I whimpered. **

**He stood back up and removed his fingers from my pussy. Nick grabbed my hips hard and began mindlessly fucking my poor asshole, "Please Stop!" I was almost in tears. I didn't want this anymore. Nick began scaring me as he mercilessly smack my ass. **

**I lifted up to place a hand on his pelvis to try and slow down his animalistic pace. He grabbed my wrist and forced my head back down by the neck. He twisted my arm so I wouldn't get up again and he just pounded me harder and faster. The more I pleaded for him to stop, the more he twisted my arm and the harder he went. **

**After another few thrusts he let go of my arm and pushed against my shoulders to keep me pinned. The more anger I felt, the more of a burning sensation crept over an isolated spot over my right hipbone. I dug my nails into the counter and left marks in it. My mind felt like it was being bombarded by pins and needles. The sound of metal banging together caught the attention of my ears. I looked around and saw the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling begin to move and bang against each other. For a split second I thought of turning them into sharp pointed spears and sending them through Nick's body. When I did, that's what happened. The pots and pans broke free from their bindings and curled into tight sharp spears and flew behind me. When I heard multiple thuds, the fucking stopped. **

**Soon after, I felt Nick pull out of me and I heard him fall. I dropped to my butt and pressed my back against the counter. The scene before me was Nick spazzing out with rods of metal sticking out of his chest. His all black eyes turned back to normal and he looked at me. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he finally said, "...I'm sorry..." he drew his last breath and died. I cried. **

**"Nick?" I already knew he was dead. I crawled over to his body and placed my hands on his face, "Nick! Nick! Don't leave me!" I shrieked. He was already gone, "What have I done?" I pushed myself back and against the counter. I brought my knees to my chest and placed my elbows on them so I could put my head into my hands. I have just murdered my husband. I couldn't believe it. **

**I just sat there and cried and cried... and cried some more. I cried harder and longer than I ever have in my life. I cried until I heard the back door that led into the kitchen open and close. I heard only one set of footsteps and I knew who they belonged to, "AB?" I looked up to my left and saw Aj looked at me then to Nick, then back at me. **

**"I don't know what got into him," I sobbed, "He began raping me and I didn't know what else to do."**

**She sat next to me and held me close. She said nothing else and she just... held me. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it in to sob into. The same door she came into opened back up, "Aj?"**

**"Go away! Leave!" she instructed and the door closed back up. **

**She began humming something that I remember her humming to me when I was younger. She sang it to me when I was sick or when I couldn't get to sleep. After a moment or so, I began singing along, "I will never leave you, my baby. I will never leave you, don't cry," I sung in sadness. **

**"I will always be at your side," she continued, "Always look up to me and you will never fear. I will always guide you, my baby, to the light. I will never leave you my sweet little thing. I will never leave you, don't cry," she repeated those lyrics over and over again, but it didn't help me any. I just killed a man that raped me. I was raped by the man that I loved. I loved the man that I killed. **

**In one instant I took away the father of our daughter, "I'm a monster," I told her, "I never killed anyone that I had an emotional connection to."**

**She just shushed me and continued holding me. When I stopped crying, she stood still holding my. I made it to my feet and she pulled me away from the corpse on the floor and took be out the back door. Dashal was there leaning against the wall to my right, "What's going on?"**

**Aj kept silent as we walked on. She just held me and I tried to stop crying, but it was impossible. I fell to my knees and my sister fell with me, "We have to keep moving," she told me and kissed the top of my head. **

**"I just want to be left alone," I told her, "Leave me be... please..."**

**"As you wish..." she lifted away from me, "Dashal... c'mon, we have to get you to the docks."**

**"What about AB?"**

**"She wants to be left alone and alone she shall be for this current bracket of time," Aj placed a hand on my shoulder and took it off a few seconds later. **

**"Okay..."**

**-Aj-**

**We walked in silence until we hit the major road of Ponyille, "Care to tell me what happened back there?" Dashal pulled on my shoulder and caused me to stop. **

**A guard pony walked by and I stopped him, "I need a clean up crew at the Miakio house."**

**"What happened to AB?" he asked. **

**"Just send a crew over there and assess the scene. Take Twilight with you. She needs to talk to AB."**

**"What happened?" Dashal asked as the guard flew off. **

**"Nick's dead," I told her, "Something happened to him and he raped AB. She took out her anger by using her powers to send metal spiked through his chest."**

**"Did you see it happen?"**

**"No, but I know my sister and she wouldn't just kill Nick. He raped her and she killed him. She went into survival mode and unlocked her Titan side."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Weren't you there when Kelsar explained to us about the Titans a few months back," she shook her head, "Well, there's one more Titan. The Titan of Metal. She's the one."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"The universe chose her for some reason and it was either allow her to get raped or kill him."**

**"Why didn't she just keep him alive?"**

**"Because I would've killed him," I told her. **

**"Okay, what do we do now? It's the Quads' birthday and I am not gonna miss out on anyone's birthday," she stomped a foot. **

**"Then go with them. I have to stay behind anyway."**

**"You're not missing their birthday like you did Jack's!" she shoved me. **

**I shoved back, "Don't you push me! I don't want to miss their birthday, but my sister just killed her husband and I have to help clean up the mess!"**

**"I order you to let Twilight fix this mess! You're coming with me!" she shoved me again. **

**I shoved her back harder and she fell to the ground, "Who are you to be giving me orders? This is my world and I run this show! Not you! You're only Princess because I said so! If I wanted, I could rule this world all by myself! And you, you piece of shit! You would just be m sexual play thing! Everyone would be under my command and will be tormented on a daily basis if I wanted!"**

**"You're a monster," she told me in fear. **

**"Maybe that's what this world needs!" I laughed evilly as I looked around, "I've given my life twice for this world! What about me, huh?" I waved my arms around and just began losing my mind. Being a dictator doesn't sound like a bad idea actually, "Why rule if I can't say something and it be fulfilled actually? If there are going to be people that contests judgement, I can kill them all!"**

**"Aj, calm down!"**

**"No! I never asked for any of this! I miss my old life when it was a simpler time! I missed the good old days before Zombies wreaked chaos and havoc on my life!" I felt the fire within me begin to stir and swell, "I want to go back to that time!"**

**"The time before you married me?" Dashal seemed hurt and confused, "Before we adopted Jack and met your mom?"**

**"Yes! Before any of this shit ever happened! All the creatures on this planet had their time of peace is over! I will become one ruler!"**

**Dashal hit me as hard as she could in the chin. I fell back and held my jaw. Surprisingly, my kind cleared and I felt like myself again, "What has gotten into you Aj?" Dashal growled. **

**It was the Shadow part of me. I said all of those things because of it, "It's the Shadow part of me. It's seeping into my mind. I need help," she helped my back up, "You're taking my place and Twilight will take yours. When you get back from your trip of course."**

**"Will you come with me?"**

**"Yes I will. I think I just need a little break from everything," she wrapped an arm around my waist and led me toward the docks. **

**-AB-**

**I was sitting against a tree when Twilight came up to me. She sat in front of me and just stayed quiet for a few minutes, "I didn't mean to kill him," I whispered loudly enough for her to hear. **

**"I know AB. It's just, why?"**

**"We were making love like we do probably more frequently than Aj and Dashal," I smiled and tried to stop my flowing of tears, "He then did something I didn't like and that's when he turned evil. He began raping me and I pleaded for him to stop. I couldn't do anything because e had me pinned. For a split second I thought of sending barbs of metal at him and that's when the pots and pans rolled into barbs and went after him. When I turned around, I saw him dying in front of me. The last thing he said to me was that he was sorry."**

**"What are you going to do now?"**

**"I know that there would be criminal charges pressed against me."**

**"I wrote the laws and the laws in the codex state that one can kill in times of self defense. There will be no charges against you."**

**"Then why do I feel so bad about killing him?"**

**"He's the man you've loved for a long time and he's the father of your child."**

**"What am I going to tell her?"**

**"Tell her what happened," she suggested, "Always use truth AB. But we can save that for later. Are you okay?"**

**"Ya, I'm fine. I think two hours of crying got me over the first hump. The next step is the grief," I told her. **

**"Then let's go. I'm hungry; are you?"**

**"Yeah, I'll just eat later Twilight," I stood with her and she gasped, "What? Do I have something in my hair," I ran my hands through my hair and felt nothing. **

**"No," she walked up to me and lifted the hem of my shirt and lowered the top of my pants a little, "Look..."**

**She took a step back as I looked. What I saw really scared me. I saw a dark grey apple shape with the black letters 'Fe' in the middle of it, "My Cutie Mark changed?"**

**"This is a first," she said and covered her mouth with one hand and placed the other on her hip, "I've never known for some one to have their Cutie Mark change like this."**

**"This is so weird," I told her and covered my Cutie Mark back up. **

**"I've read books about how some people and ponies don't get their Mutie Marks until they're grown; but to have it changed is something completely different. Okay, think of metal and try to do something with that."**

**I closed my eyes and expanded my mind as far as I could possibly go and focused on the metal. I presswd my palms together to help me clear my mind. When I did, it was like I saw the whole space around me with my eyes closed. But there was something different. Everything was in differing shades of blue. I saw white dots that my senses picked up as metal. **

**I focused in pulling them out of the ground and a few seconds later I opened my eyes and they shot out of the ground. Differing colors of metal came springing up; Silver, Gold, and Bronze. I kept them levitating for as long as possible before I got dizzy and I was forced to let go of the metals. They fell to the ground and I faltered a little. **

**"I want to study you with the other Princess Twilight if you don't mind."**

**"I don't. I would love to find out more about my powers."**

**-Jack-**

**"C'mon you guys, get on the ship," I told my children. They were flying above my head. **

**Rowdy landed first and trotted over to me, "I don't know why we have to take a boat when we can fly."**

**"It's because the winds are dangerous and I don't want any of you harmed," I said as the rest landed. **

**"You shouldn't worry about us mom," Midnight rubbed herself against me. **

**"Obviously you don't know the stress being a parent has on me," I nuzzled her back. **

**"Huh," my moms walked on board, "I wonder where I have heard that before," Aj was being a smartass, "Oh yeah, didn't I sat that to you when you were that age?"**

**"Oh shut up mom," I blushed a little out of embarrassment, "I was young and dumb then."**

**"Still are," she rustled my mane as she passed. **

**"You're an ass mom," I snorted.**

**"It's what I love about her," Dashal pinched the blonde's ass and she yelped in surprise, "A nice and tight ass."**

**"Oh yeah?" Aj held her wife and the cuddled. **

**"Okay, okay, enough with the loving and the kissing and the mushiness," Kirion landed on the deck, "My heart can take it. Why are you here anyway Aj?"**

**"I just need a break is all," she shrugged, "I tried taking one a long time ago. Before Jack was born and I had to go to war. Just when I was getting started."**

**"And right after you kicked a couple humans through a wall."**

**"They were hurting my feet. What else was I supposed to do?"**

**"Uh, let them do their job."**

**"Princesses, wait!" we all looked at the docks and saw Kelsar with a small bag on her shoulder as she quickly walked over to us, "I'm coming with you."**

**"No," Aj protested, "We need a Titan here just in case something bad happens."**

**"Hinoto's here."**

**"No I'm not," he stuck his head out of the window in the wall of the captain's quarters, "I tagged along because as Guard Head, I have a duty to the Princesses," his head disappeared into the window and a second later he walked out of the door in front, "I must guard these lovely ladies at all times. I'm so good at my job, they don't even know that I'm in close enough range to hear them fucking each other."**

**"Pervert!" Aj socked him in the upper arm. **

**"What? I can't help the fact that you two have wonderful sex music," he rolled his eyes. Before Aj could punch him again he took a step back, "Just kidding. When I hear it, I leave. I'm just kiddin' Aj. No need for violence."**

**As he spoke, Zilliphia walked up to him, "Um, sorry to interrupt," she spoke in a small voice like Flutters used to, "But, um, uh..."**

**"Z, no need to be afraid," Hinoto tried to calm her, "We are all friends here."**

**"Well, uh, I just wanted to let everyone know that the Captain plans on setting sail in a few minutes."**

**"Thanks love. Where's your parents?"**

**"They don't like sailing much, so they've decided to stay behind and my brothers are just busy building a new nest for themselves."**

**"Okay," he rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on her nose. Her silver eyes danced in the sunlight as she giggled. **

**"C'mon Junebug, we gotta get settle before the ship leaves," I heard the voice of Granny Smith coming closer. **

**I saw her on the back of Jewel who by now got used to her constant old lady abuse, "Yes Granny," he sighed as he walked on board with a bag strapped to his back, "I don't know how your family can deal with you."**

**"I'm old, so I can say and do whatever I want. I'm over a hundred and thirty five years old, so I don't give a damn."**

**"You should," Jewel laid down next to her. **

**"Stay out of it Sydney."**

**"My name is Jewel, Granny."**

**"Oh shut up heifer! If I wanted your opinion, I'd five into ya," she smacked him on the flank with her cane. **

**"Don't worry about her. Just ignore her. We do,"Aj snickered. **

**"I'll bury y'all alive and dance on your grave," Granny Smith snapped, "Always treatin' me like I'm the problem."**

**"Why are you here anyway Granny Smith?" I asked her. **

**"Because y'all need to have someone with common sense on this trip."**

**"Granny," Aj rubbed her temples, "If you're gonna be here, please be nice."**

**"What do you mean by that double D?"**

**Aj hugged her chest and her eyes saddened a little bit, "Be a lady for once."**

**"I am a lady!" Granny Smith sat down on a small barrel. **

**"A nice lady."**

**"I amm fuckin' nice."**

**"This is gonna be a long trip," Dashal walked to the side of the boat with Aj's hand intertwined at the fingers. **

**-Apple-**

**I laid in bed with thoughts of Blu in my mind and his jacket on hugged tight against my chest. His scent reminded me of all the good times we shared. The picnics, the late nights talking, helping out at the retirement home... the love making. Now he's gone and there's a large hole in my heart. For ten years, I've grieved over the loss of Blu. I curled into a ball and cried. Every time I inhaled, I smelled the sweet smell of cherry soda. It was his favorite drink. **

**"Malady?" my assistant came in. Aj had her assigned to be so after my ninety-sixth birthday, "Is everything alright?"**

**"No," I groaned, "I miss him so much."**

**"I know you do."**

**"Can you song 'Soft Kitty' for me?"**

**"That song is only for when you're sick."**

**"Depressed and grieving is a type of sick."**

**She sighed and sat on the bed in front of me, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Soft kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr."**

**I smiled a little, "Okay, I feel a little better," I propped myself up on my left shoulder, "Thank you."**

**"You're welcome Apple."**

**"So, do you have a boyfriend yet?"**

**"I'm only eighteen Apple and there's not a lot of human guys out there for me to make a decision."**

**"You should find one. I think it might be good for you."**

**"Momma Apple! Momma Apple!" the sound of Midnight Shimmer coming into the room. **

**"Yes Midnight?"**

**"Arrow won't stop bothering me," she whined. **

**Arrow came flying in, "I am not," he nudged her, "You're such a Flake."**

**"Yeah? How so?"**

**"On minute you're nice to me and the next you're an ass."**

**"At least I'm not a Snow Flake like somepony we know."**

**"Lumanite isn't a Snow Flake."**

**"You two should stop fighting. It's not a healthy thing for you to do."**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**_ As for a Prequel, I'll start the prequel when this story is done.. Please Review for any ideas on what I should name the Prequel story. Annelise, I please ask a special favor of you to come up with some pretty good ideas; along with you as well Snow Flake.  
_

**-Aj-**

**Griffin Territory...**

**We made it to the docks of Griffin Territory and I was greeted by baby Griffins. They surrounded me and my human companions. They chirped and barked happily. Some were bold enough to nip at my calves. Their parents called them back and they used their wings to hurry along.**

**"Aaaah, your majesty," King Krom walked up to me and bowed.**

**I bowed back at him, "Hello King Krom."**

**"It's about time you paid me another visit. When I got the letter from Princess Dashal saying that only she would show up. It saddened my heart, but to see you here brings me much joy. We shall make you a feast like no other. And where are the little ones?" he looked behind me, "They've gotten big," he smiled as my kids walked up to me; two on either side.**

**"Hello your majesty," they bowed.**

**"Sons and daughters of the Great One don't need to now before little old me," he returned a bow to them. It was funny because he stood over a foot taller than me and his shoulders were three times the width of mine, "Now, will you be so kind as to-!"**

**"Hey lady," Granny Smith hobbled over to the King, "Who are you and why are you flirting with my granddaughter?"**

**"Hello Granny Smith. It's me, King Krom," he smiled at her.**

**"A King wouldn't wear such a ugly crown."**

**"Granny!" I exclaimed.**

**"Oh shut up Applejack!" she walked up to the King and poked him in the knee with her cane, "You're so skinny. Are you eating enough or do you have some kind of flesh eating disease?"**

**"Sorry about her. She's a little over whelming," I grabbed Granny Smith by the arm and pulled her back a little.**

**"Lemme go blondie," she snatched her arm back, "I can take on this Griffin. He don't look that tough."**

**"It's okay Princess Aj. She's old and losing her mind."**

**"I ain't losin' shit Griffin. You're the one about to lose an eye though," she hit him on his knee and he flinched a little, "C'mon Griffin. Let's go a few rounds."**

**"Granny, please leave him alone. All he wants is peace."**

**"And all I want is a piece of his ass to splay out on my mantle," she tried hitting him again, but I picked her up and put her on the back of Rowdy, "Always tellin' me what to do. You're not the boss of me," she crossed her arms.**

**"Anyway," I looked to King Krom, "I will be honored in having a feast at your side."**

**-Apple-**

**I was at the retirement home helping the ponies there with their physical therapy. I helped stretch their joints and they groaned in disgruntlement, "Don't worry guys, you'll get better soon," I told them as I helped stretch the legs of an old orange pony, Sunnie.**

**"I don't know why we have to do this," he fussed.**

**"In the last year, haven't you felt better?"**

**"Yes, but you're just as old as us and you're not all achy and tired all the time."**

**"That's because humans age differently," I helped the pony up and into the chair behind him.**

**"Why do humans age so differently?"**

**"Well, we Apples have been aging the most. The average human will live until they are in their nineties," I explained and helped other ponies to their chairs and walked back over to him, "An Apple can live until one is almost a hundred and fifty."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"I don't know really," I pulled up a still next to him, "My mother says that it was a curse that befell the family long before her time. She says we live long to protect something. She never told me of course."**

**"I met your mother. Daffy old girl," I chuckled along with him, "She's so, oh what's the word?"**

**"Honest?"**

**"Annoying?" he looked away with shame, "She's like a little kid. Always making noise and never shutting up. But like she's said, she's too old to care anymore."**

**"Why are you upset?"**

**"I'm not upset Sunnie. I'm just tired is all. I had a long day," I lied.**

**He just looked at me with those bright yellow eyes of his, "So why are you upset?"**

**"It's Blu's birthday today and I was just thinking is him."**

**"Ah, Blu. Good pony to us all... and to you. I've read your story about his human self from your world. I agree with you; that Thunder Blu was a menace. The one here is the one you fell in love with."**

**"Yeah, he was. I loved Blu."**

**"Rumor has it that you two acted like young teens," he dipped his chin and raised his eyebrows.**

**"Who told you that?"**

**"Oh, just a blonde birdie told me," he smiled.**

**"Well, we did and it was great. But now, now it's just me and my memories," I smiled weakly, "Anyway, nurse Welch is going to be here any minute. I'm going to go fetch you your medicine and you take it okay."**

**"What for? I'm old. I don't need no stinkin' medicine," he fought.**

**"Okay, Sunnie," I laughed as I stood, "You be good to Welch, understand. She's new and I don't want any problems."**

**"Bye Apple," he said.**

**"Bye everyone," I waved to the ponies and they waved back.**

**-Apple-**

**Night fell and Dashal was still nowhere to be found. I was on top of a sheer cliff's ledge looking at the Griffons flying around the skies. I hugged my knees and leaned against the cliff. I saw my grandkids soaring with the other teens. It looked as though they were having fun with their new friends.**

**I looked at the ground and saw Kelsar playing with some of the young pups. Granny Smith I saw go with some of the chef Griffins to their kitchens.**

**"Psst!" I heard and shot my head toward the bushes. I couldn't see anything due to the fact of it being night, "Over here."**

**"Who's there?" I set my hand ablaze and the light revealed a Messenger Pony, "Duke what are you doing here?" I hissed quietly.**

**"It concerns the dragons," his dark brown body slowly crawled out of the bushes, "They plan on attacking the Griffins."**

**"For what?"**

**He used magic and tossed over a scroll, "That scroll reveals the artifact they're wanting."**

**"What artifact?"**

**"The Infinity Scale," he whispered.**

**"I've heard of that scale. Isn't it just a myth?"**

**"No. It's not. Princess Celestia, the Princess before you, his that scale away."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it is said to unleash the power of the Dragon of Old. A terrible beast and in the wrong hands could turn Equestria into a hellish land. The dragons wish to use its power to rule the world."**

**"Why is everyone obsessed with power?"**

**"You're not?"**

**"I have all the power for one and for starters, I never actually craved it."**

**"You have to find the scale before they do and stop them before they attack."**

**"When do they plan on attacking?"**

**"When the moon is full. Dragons only have their full strength on a full mooned night. Spike is their leader and when you see him. Kill him. Once you kill the alpha, the rest will follow you."**

**"No, I'm not buying this. Spike is a nice dragon and won't do anything that will jeopardize the safety of his non-dragon friends."**

**"Heed my warning Princess," he backed away, "Fighting dragons will be the hardest thing you will ever do. Those beasts have boundless strength and will not rest until they have what their hearts desire."**

**He flapped his wings and took to the skies. His body disappeared into the darkness and I out the fire on my hand.**

**-AB-**

**I sat in a spinning chair awaiting for the two purple haired intellects to tell me my test results, "No, I think that she's just stupid is all."**

**"Who are you talking about?" I took another spin in the the chair before standing up.**

**"Just this one gorgon girl Estiel," the human shrugged, "Anyway," she handed me the clipboard in he hand and sat down in front of me, "We looked at your DNA under the scope and we were surprised to see that there was the Element X in your blood. It's higher than Dashal's, but still incredibly weaker than Aj's. We also examined the biopsied tissue samples from you and we saw that your nerves are laced with some king of super strong alloy. The X gene gives you the power to control metal."**

**"That's cool, but I feel as though there's something else you're not telling me," I set down the clipboard.**

**"Yeah, there's something different about your powers. It's like some kind of ancient energy lurking inside you or something. I found some dragon DNA locked inside your body. Like it's waiting for something to unlock it. But no need to worry AB. I am positive it's nothing."**

**"Uh, okay. Now what do I do?"**

**"Well, with Dashal and Aj gone for a couple weeks, you're in charge of Equestria until then."**

**"Who's been running the show the past few days then?" I asked.**

**"Celestia. I told her that I wanted to run some tests first before you go out and rule. Word advice Dave's AB, during your spare time; you might wanna work on your metal bending. You need to catch up to the other Titans."**

**"I wonder what my Titan form looks like. Anyway, I'm gonna go visit my aunt. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks I hope she's alright."**

**-Aunt Charm-**

**"I'm not some little helpless girl anymore Apple!" I shouted at her.**

**"I know, I'm just trying to look out for you is all."**

**"Like that one night? You let them take me. My daughter thinks that you're her mother."**

**"You're the one who decided to leave her in my care Charm!"**

**"Because I knew she's be safer with you! None would be the wiser!"**

**"Don't make it seem as thought you're some righteous maiden Charm!" she screamed at me, "Aj is more like her mother than anyone here in this god forsaken dimension!"**

**"Aj is just some dumb brute who thinks she's more human that freak!"**

**"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that, you bitch!"**

**"Don't call me that! Applebloom is my daughter and the only thing holding the key to limitless power!"**

**"Let her be! She's already gone through too much as it is!"**

**"Like what? Not getting her hair done a certain way? She's forgotten how harsh life used to be!"**

**"She went to war threw times! More than what you can bring to the table! All you've cared about was yourself! You should have kept her!"**

**"And run the risk of having my daughter taken and raised by demon reptiles! I don't think so Apple!"**

**"Those dragons wanted a bastard hell child and that's what you have them," she quieted her voice, "And for what exactly did you get in return?" I kept silent, "A fulfillment of selfish desire. I left you to your own devices because you made your choice. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a damn thing. They deserved raping every available whole in your whorish body. They deserved blasting their seed deep into your womb."**

**"How can you say that?" I began to tear.**

**"It's easy. I just find the words in my massive vocabulary and just put them into verbal sentences."**

**"What happened to you?"**

**"I woke up. You should do the same. Stop the dragons from finding the Infinity Scale and unlocking the hell that will make you wish you were never born."**

**"It's already too late for that. I do beg for death Apple. I'm sick and tired of living a lie. I want to claim my daughter as mine, but I can't. No matter how hard I try, will never have her back."**

**"Applebloom doesn't need to know about any of this?" she asked.**

**"No. She will never find out. Now if you'll excuse me," I started when I heard a knock at the door, "I have a date tonight," I followed her to the door and opened it for her. At the door stood an elderly pony with the body of a young strong stallion yet the face of an old man.**

**"You're dating Green Buck?"**

**"You should see the cock on him," I whispered in his ear.**

**"Don't push yourself," she told me, "I know from experience that you shouldn't do it to often," she whispered back.**

**"Fine, fine, I know. Now just get out," I began pushing her out the door. Green Buck came in and Apple looked at me before I closed the door, "Hey sailor."**

**"Hey babe," we walked over to the bed and I laid down and rested my feet on the floor. I slowly stripped for him and I saw his erection grow and harden. I tossed my clothes to the floor.**

**I began thinking about what Apple said. When I was only eighteen and she was almost thirty-eight; I could do stuff like this all the time. But now, now since I was almost eighty-one, maybe this wasn't the best way to go. Green Buck lifted his upper body onto the bed and leaned his head over. He lapped at my pussy with his long tongue; then again, maybe I should have a nice fuck again.**

**Green Buck's tongue reached the furthest depths of my pussy and I moaned. I grabbed my breasts and kneaded them hard to stimulate as much pleasure as possible. I groaned when his tongue hit my over-sensitive sweet spot, "Ah! Right there!" I exclaimed. He moved his tongue back over and kept grinding its tip against my hot button. I ran my hands through his soft mane and bucked my hips. I rolled them so I could feel his nose repeatedly hit my engorged clit. I moaned even more and I felt a pending orgasm building within my body. I loved how ponies were always horny. I've climaxed from Green Buck many times over the course of many full moons.**

**"Buck! I'm Cumming!" I blasted his face with my cum and his tongue flattened out inside of me and lapped up my juices.**

**He pulled his tongue out and scooted his face in front of mine. I soon felt his tip press at my entrance, "I may be an old pony, but I can still fuck right," he smirked, "Now let us get the party started."**

**-Dashal-**

**We were at the mines. We as in the mining crew, Kelsar, and Aj, "We need to go in there as find this Infinity Scale," Aj told everyone.**

**"Okay, but don't light your fire or you lightning," one told us, "There is a gas deep in the tunnel that will be ignited."**

**"Them how are we going to see? We're not dragons; we can see in the dark."**

**"You can just leave that to me," Kelsar sparked a green light in her hand. Even in the sunlight, I glowed brightly.**

**"We would go with you," the Head Miner stepped forward, "But we fear the tunnel the dragons have made. It's no good."**

**"So I guess it's just us three then," I shrugged, "C'mon girls," I allowed Kelsar to go first.**

**"Remember, keep to the main tunnel. Do not stray. For you may be lost forever."**

**"We are Titans," I turned around to walk backwards, "What could go wrong?"**

**"Don't be fooled by your ego Princess. It may be the death of you in that tunnel."**

**I frowned and turned to walk forward again. Aj walked up next to me and held my hand, "Don't worry about your ego love. It's only big enough to hurt someone, not kill."**

**"Oh shut up," I nudged her arm with mine.**

**We walked in silence until we were engulfed in darkness. Our only light came from the green orb in Kelsar's hand. The quiet was soon interrupted by a yelp from Aj. She snatched her hand away from mine and I saw her sit down to look at the bottom of her foot, "You okay?" I dropped down in front of her.**

**"I stepped on something sharp," we looked around and saw nothing, "Must've been a rock or something."**

**She stood back up and just walked forward. I looked back at the tunnel's trail we came from and I couldn't even see the mouth of it anymore.**

**I followed Aj and she slowed her pace to allow me to catch up. I felt a hand snake it's way around my waist and pull me in. It was Aj and she held me tight. I felt her heart beat fast, "Are you okay?" I asked her.**

**"I'm not overly fond of being in the dark in a confined space is all," I saw her green eyes shift around and scan the ceiling.**

**"You'll be fine," Kelsar said, "Dead end," she stated and stopped. We walked to her side and looked at a wall of earth.**

**"Well Mother Nature, what do we do now?"**

**"Turn back I guess."**

**"Not quite yet," Aj pushed us back a little and smoke billowed out of her mouth. The smoke layered the wall and a little bit of it was being sucked into the cracks around the wall, "There's something on the other side that we need to get to."**

**Kelsar placed a hand on the stone, "This isn't real stone. It's solidified dragon magma. I can't manipulate this to fall."**

**"Then I guess we can just punch a hole in it," I chuckled.**

**"Can't, it's too strong."**

**Aj took a blow at it and some of the material chiles away, "I know I can punch through this," she kept punching until a small hole appeared. A strong life pink light burst through, "There's something behind here," she reached her fingers through the hole and pulled. More of the dragon magma broke off. She grunted more the more she broke it away. When she made a hole big enough to walk through, we did.**

**When we entered the room, it was beautiful. Gems and minerals of all sorts were lodged in the crystal walls. Gold and silver coins littered the ground and clanged together as we walked to the middle. In the middle of the room on the only stalagmite in it, rested a crystal scale, "The Infinity Scale," Aj gasped.**

**The scale was pulsing a bright pink light from its core, "It's so pretty," I smiled and was entranced by its beauty.**

**"Titans," the word came from the scale and echoed throughout the cavern, "Titans are here," it pulsed a flash of light on each syllable, "I thought they were all wiped out by the Darkness. I remember Titans very well. I like each of them aside from the overrated fire element."**

**"Who are you?" Aj snapped.**

**"You must be the Fire Titan. Why is someone as evil as you here with the lovely Lightning and the Entrancing Earth Titan?"**

**"One's my best friend and the other is my wife! So who the fuck are you?"**

**"Aj, calm down."**

**"He called me evil," she whined.**

**"Psst!" Kelsar got out attention and knelt. I knelt too, "Aj!" she hissed, "Bow!"**

**"I bow to no one!" she growled.**

**"You are a stubborn one aren't you Titan," the scale laughed, "No need to bow before me Titans. It was a Titan that saved my life and put me in this body."**

**"So who are you?" Aj asked again as Kelsar and I stood.**

**"I am Kaen. The Dragon of Old."**

**"Why were the dragons here?" Kelsar asked.**

**"I called to them. Sadly, they didn't get through the wall you just came bursting through. Someone shooed them away before they could reach me."**

**"Why are you trying to escape?" Aj asked.**

**"To allow the One to claim its name over the whole galaxy."**

**"Do you know who the One is that you're seeking?"**

**"The dragons say that she has hair made from rubies and has a heart like a dragons. They say that she lives in the land called Equestria and is an underling under a human named Applejack."**

**"AB," Aj gasped and took a step back.**

**"That's her name... AB. Take me to her."**

**"How do you know what the dragons have said?"**

**"We dragons talk at a frequency in a pitch no other being can hear. Their vocals reached me through the seems of my cave prison."**

**"Prison? So you were banished here?"**

**"Only until the One realized its true potential."**

**"I don't follow. AB is all human. How can she be a dragon's bitch?" Aj snapped and I felt heat radiating off of her.**

**"She's not all what you think she is."**

**"We have to talk to her," AB began running away.**

**"With this dragon power, how strong can she get?"**

**"Only a Titan can beat a Titan," he said sadly, "A Titan pure of heart and has a stronger will than all. Judging by your Fire Titan, only she can bring down the One."**

**"But, Aj is AB's sister. Aj won't kill her own sister."**

**"Don't worry too much young one. The One will decide whether to be an ally or an enemy. If an enemy, then your Aj will have to deliver the fatal blow."**

**-AB-**

**I gave Celestia and Luna control over the kingdom until Aj got back so I could have time to hone my powers. Over the last two weeks, I've gotten better at using my powers. Not as well as Aj or Dashal, but good enough.**

**I was in the meadow. I sensed that there were many ore deposits deep within the ground. I closed my eyes and focused on just the metal beneath y feet. I allowed my mind to extend as far as it could go until it hit something big. I focused on wrapping strings around the item and pulling it up. The ground quaked and I felt my energy draining. I was forced to stop because I was feeling too fatigued. When I regained my composure, I pulled at the thing again and a minute later, I felt the ground under me break and shift. I was lifted into the air and stopped what I was doing. Looking down, I saw a large mound of gold.**

**"Sweet!" I exclaimed and slid down the side of it. I passed a hand over the gold to removed the dirt on it. Wanting to remove it completely out of the ground, I shoved my fingers into it and hugged it. Using the strength I had and the powers I had, I lifted it from the ground. A series of grunts later, I turned to the side and set it back down, "This is so cool. I can make a decent hammer out of this."**

**-Twilight-**

**I was in the library, in the restricted archives. I needed to know about ancient dragon lore to know more about the dragons. I went all the way to the back and found the only dragon book on file. It was small and I heard something shaking on the inside. So, I opened it. The pages were glued together and there was a little compartment latch at the bottom. I pulled open the compartment and it showed two vials. One sad "A" and the other said "Z.V." on it.**

**"What the?" I pulled out the one that said, "Z.V." As I set down the the book. I popped open the cork and took a whiff of it. It didn't have a smell; I licked the rim of it, "Or a taste. That's so weird."**

**"Twilight," I whipped around and saw Celestia with her white sword drawn, "Put the cork back on the vial."**

**"What is it?" I popped the cork back on.**

**"That was the Zombie Virus," I was in shock, "Don't move."**

**"What's going to happen to me?"**

**"You're going to turn into a zombie."**

**"What's a Zombie? They don't sound like anything I've heard here in Equestria."**

**"A zombie is a mindless..." her voice became distant and echoey. My mind went numb and a hunger deep in my stomach erupted and I had a taste for raw flesh. I heard a muffled call of my name and I looked at Celestia. I was now on the floor with her blade at my throat. I got scared and before she could retract her arm, my mind turned to acid and my vision blurred.**

**-Aj-**

**The voyage was harsher than it was on the way to Griffin Territory. I got onto land and a human named Ratchet came up to me, "Princess Aj, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

**I shrugged, "Sure," I walked down the beach a little, "What's up?"**

**"This," she held up her hand and droplets of water came from the air and formed a sphere in her hand, "I think I'm a Titan."**

**"Funny, Kelsar didn't say anything about a Water Titan."**

**"I've been wanting to talk to you about it for months now, but you were always so busy."**

**"Come with me and we'll talk with the other Titans about this."**

**I got the attention of the other Titans and we walked back down the beach, "So we have another Titan?" Kelsar hugged Ratchet, "Yaaay!"**

**"Okay," Ratchet pushed her off, "Enough hugging. What do I do now?"**

**"You come with us. We could use as many Titans as possible. We have some dragons to kill."**

**"Oh no, I can't kill things. I'm no warrior."**

**"It's okay, we can train you."**

**"I won't kill a living creature," she stated.**

**"Fine. Let the world be possibly be over thrown by dragons and millions might die."**

**"Why can't you stop them?"**

**"Because this involves my sister. She is too strong for all of us."**

**"Not exactly. The dragon scale said that you're the only one able to stop her," Dashal admitted.**

**"What is so fucking important about me? I'm just one me that won't hurt my sister."**

**"It may be the only way to save the world."**

**"I'm not doing it."**

**"Then allow everyone to die?" she asked me.**

**"I… I…" she had me there. Is it worth risking the lives of billions to keep one alive?**

**"Aj!" she snapped me out of my trance, "Are you okay with saving your sister? Even if that means sacrificing billions of lives?"**

**"I don't know!" I began tearing up, "I won't kill my sister and I don't want everyone to die."**

**"Then what do you propose we do?"**

**"We bring Kaen to AB and have her choose. If she decides to turn evil, then we- I, will destroy her," I said with much distain.**

**0 GB (0%) of 15 GB used**

**Manage**

**Terms \- Privacy**

**Last account activity: 1 hour ago**

**Details**

**Loading...**

**Add to Calendar**


	30. Triggering the Final Titan Form

**A/N: **_Just so you know my lovely Duckies, the next couple of chapters after this one, will seem scattered and a mess, but I can guarantee you that it will make sense in due time. So in the mean time, please review. I also wanna thank Hero LumiEre Lumanite. And again, check out his stories. He may be a Snow Flake, but he's a hell of a writer I think._

**Aj-**

**"WHAT?"**

**"She took a sip from the vial and I couldn't have another worldwide epidemic," she explained.**

**"How did the vial even get here?"**

**Celestia looked to Dashal and I did too. She chuckled nervously and began walking backwards, "How could you Be So Stupid as to bring That Shit Here?" my hands and forearms caught fire as I waved them around for emphasis, "I Thought We Left That World To Try And Escape! Not Bring The Same Shit Here And Kill Off Another Fucking World!"**

**"I made an antidote," she stopped walking and tried to look cute, "That's why I brought it along. To make the antidote."**

**"You Shoulda Left It Dumbass!" I yelled at her, "Now Twilight is dead because of you! This is not going to sit well with Ponyville. You better clean this shit up," I ordered of her.**

**"I'm sorry Aj. I was just trying to help is all," she pouted and really tried to make herself look even cuter.**

**"Okay, Celestia, Hinoto, AB, go back to work. I have to talk to her," I rubbed my temples with my index finger and thumb. They all just left the room quietly and the door shut behind them. Dashal and I were now the only ones that were left in my study. It's a small 30 x 30 room with a desk, a globe, and a large book shelf filled with my journals over the years.**

**"I really am sorry Aj. I didn't think anyone would go seeking dragon books."**

**"I know you were trying to be good, but you almost caused another hell. That I wouldn't like too much," I looked deep in her big purple eyes.**

**"I'm gonna go talk to Ponyville then," she began walking away.**

**"Wait!" she stopped to look at me, "How long have we been married?"**

**"Uh, thirty-eight. About to be thirty-nine years this year. Why?"**

**"Four decades of marriage later and we have yet to have a decent anniversary," I walked over to my desk and sat on it. Dashal walked over and rested her hips in between mine. She lazily slung her arms over my shoulders and I hugged her waist with my arms.**

**"It's okay babe, I don't think not having a good anniversary will affect our relationship any. I mean, we've had our good days and our bad days and our really bad days. But we always worked through the tough times and look at us now. Forty years later and I'm hotter for you now more than ever."**

**"Still though, I wanna do something. I want an actual vacation. The Griffin vacation wasn't a real one. I want beaches and a hot sun on my body."**

**"Have you guys already started without me?" I looked back and saw Kelsar.**

**"Not now Kel. Leave us alone," I told her.**

**"Jeez, okay. Sorry," she walked back out the room.**

**I kissed Dashal and she kissed back. She lowered her head to kiss my neck. I gasped as she set a cooling trail of saliva down my neck. She held my face and lifted it so she could have access to my neck. She began sucking on it and I was getting so hot.**

**When she was done, she looked at me, "You'll get more of that later," she told me.**

**"Not on your life," I hopped of the desk with her hips in my hands. I pulled her close and gently latched my teeth to her neck. She yelped a little. I swirled my tongue around her exposed skin and she tasted of salt and I loved it. She smelled of cotton candy. My favorite perfume. Dashal whimpered when I dragged my teeth down her neck.**

**I slowly moved my hands up her sides and she seemed to go rigid with delight. I moved my hands to her stomach and dragged them across her leather covered abs. She gasped and moans escaped her lips. I began kissing her jawline. She placed her hands on my shoulders and gripped them hard as I pleaded her. There were sparks between us. Literally. Sparks and flashes of lightning danced between our bellies and across my hands. I looked up and saw that she had her eyes closed. She was unlocking her powers and I couldn't allow myself to stop.**

**So I slowly pulled down her zipper at the top of her suit with my teeth. I pulled it all the way past her breasts and the sparks occurred more frequently. I reached into the opening and groped her breast band covered boobs and she moaned more. I rolled her nipples in my fingers and she let out a long moan. The electricity flowed through my veins and I felt like I had all the energy in the world, "Aj... stop..." she moaned.**

**I didn't; instead, I pulled her bra band down and sucked on one of her nipples. She yelped and bucked her hips. With one hand, I unzipped her suit all the way down and cupped her bare pussy. I could feel her pussy leaking profusely as I continued to please her and deny her pleas of me stopping. I moved my hand back and forth to stimulate her clit. She grabbed my wrist with one hand to try and get me to stop. I heated the skin under her hand and she pulled back with an, "Ouch!"**

**I stuck two fingers inside of her and heated them a little, "They're so hot! Please don't do this!" she continued to plea as her body began to glow a bright yellow.**

**I finger fucked her and she just moaned her head off. I switched to the other nipple and she let loose a long lasting gurgling moan. Her juices flowed like a river as I just went crazy. The smell of sex wafted the air as she was being pushed over the edge. She let out a big gasp and that's when it hit. The lightning within her exploded and I was hit with a wall of electricity.**

**-Kelsar-**

**I was a few yards away from the Aj's study that was on the outskirts of Ponyville when a heard a loud boom. I was thrusted forward and my forehead smacked the grass covered ground. I looked back and saw a large pillar of electricity shoot into the air. I switched to a seated position and whooped, "Go Dashal!" I yelled as shards of wood were thrown out at me. I had to roll to dodge some of them.**

**The lighting pillar subsided along with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Aj landed next to me. Face first into the dirt. Her head was lodged deep into the ground. I helped her pull it out, "That was So Awesome!"**

**She jumped up and looked at Dashal who was now walking toward us as she zipped up her suit, "Way to go babe!" Aj kissed her.**

**"I hate you," she pushed her, "I didn't want that to happen. Now look at it. You've destroyed your own study!"**

**"I don't care. All I care about is that you've done it! You am now weird your element without having to go into Titan mode."**

**"I know, but still," she blushed heavily.**

**"I still made you cum for me," Aj kissed her wife deeply.**

**"Is everything okay?" AB asked as she ran up with Hinoto and Celestia.**

**"Yeah," Dashal responded, "Aj just helped me unlock my Inner Lightning is all."**

**"That's good. Now it's my turn I guess. Where's that dragon scale?"**

**"It's hidden," Aj said boldly, "I want you to hone your powers first before gaining more of it."**

**"Why are you always holding me back, huh?" AB hissed, "I'm always in your shadow and I never can make any big decisions without your approval."**

**"I'm only doing this because I care. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."**

**"Why don't you just get off my back? I'm a grown woman in my fifties Aj!"**

**"I'm your sister and I care about your well-being!"**

**"What if I don't want you as a sister anymore?" we all gasped and Aj took a step back, "All you've been is just a hurtle at every point in my life."**

**"All I'm trying to do is help AB," Aj's voice was quiet and hurt.**

**"I don't need your help and I don't need you as a sister. So stay out of my way from now on!"**

**"The scale is in the Bunker. The password is AB," Aj's hands and feet caught fire and she took off like a rocket into the skies and headed toward the castle.**

**"Aj wait!" AB called out but it was too late. Aj was pissed and too far from earshot to listen, "I'm sorry!**

**"Why did you say that for?" Dashal shoved AB.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it."**

**"Get outta here!" Dashal shouted, "Leave Equestria and never come back!"**

**"What?"**

**"Leave here and never come back! You're banished forever! How dare you disown your own sister!"**

**Before anyone could move, a large fiery hand broke through the ground. It cast its shadow over us and I knew that it was the handiwork of Aj. The large hand reached for AB. We ran and AB tried to run but was lifted by her foot with two fingers by the hand.**

**-AB-**

**I hung upside down as the rest of the arm lifted from the ground and the arm was attached to a body. The body was made up of all fire and I could see a small humanoid shape in the middle of its body. The fire being pulled itself out of the ground and I now hung a hundred feet off the ground. Looking back at the face, I saw yellow eyes and a smiling yellow mouth.**

**I was soon let go and I fell. I yelled in fear as I fell. I lifted my head and now I was falling feet first. I needed help in landing and I thought about using metal. But something in me grew until I felt it wanting freedom from my chest. So I let it go and it felt a burst of energy within me. My body stretched and felt like I was going to be ripped to shreds. I landed into the ground and dove deep.**

**A few seconds later, I came to and my lungs screamed for air. I dug my way up to the top and gasped for air. The large fired up figure laughed and bellowed at me, "That's it!" I thought about getting out and I felt something push against my feet. When I became airborne, I saw a flat silver surfboard under my feet, "Sweetness," I laughed.**

**I flew up to the chest of the being and saw Aj in the middle of it looking back at me. She was in Titan form and just laughed along with the being, "Welcome AB to the land of the Titans!" I heard her voice say through the mouth of the being.**

**I looked back down at the board and saw my own reflection. My skin was grey with silver sparkles and my eyes were all black along with darker grey hair, "I look so fucking cool!"**

**"What are you waiting for little sister? Come fight me!"**

**I already had an idea. Without lifting a finger, metal came shooting out of the ground and I turned it into a liquid. All of the dirt in it fell and I swirled the liquid metal around my body to form a humanoid figure just as big as Aj's. I couldn't see, but it was like I could. The earth was a part of me and I saw everything in differing shades of grey, "Let's do this!" I shouted and lunged at my sister. My movements were the movements of the metal being.**

**She side stepped me and kneed me in the gut. It felt as though at actual knee hit me and I grunted in pain. As I fell, I felt a sharp blow to my spine and I fell face first into the ground. Aj grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me up. My chest caught her fist and I flew back. Luckily I landed next to a town and not on it. Ponies fled inside their homes, "Stay in your homes," I told them and stood back up. I caught Aj's fist and threw one of my own. My fist went through her head and I felt my arm burning.**

**"It's going to take a lot more than that to bring me down little sister," she laughed. I threw a punch at her chest and aimed for the actual Aj. A blast of fire hit me and I stumbled back, trying not to step on the town.**

**How could I beat something that could hit me without being close and how could I beat something that I can't even touch?**

**Aj grabbed my wrists and heated them up. I roared in pain as she smirked evilly. She yanked my hands off h limbs and I screamed in pain. The molten metal fell through her hands and I almost cried because of the pain. Aj punched me into the air. I saw her body fly above me and slow down. I was coming at her with incredible speed. She grabbed my shoulders and dug her fingers of fire into them and pulled her hands apart. I roared again in pain as she then took me by the leg and waist and tore my right leg from my body. She did the same with the other leg, before grabbing my head. She then spun in the air as she fell and tossed me toward Evertree Forest. I landed hard as she flew toward me with her fiery propulsion.**

**She landed in the forest with me and her flames didn't burn the trees; which was both amazing and frightening at the same time. I used the metal I had left to make a smaller being of metal, "You cannot defeat me!" she roared.**

**I pulled more metal out of the ground and formed a cocoon like structure around her. Within seconds, the cocoon was melted away and there stood Aj, "Get over it! I'm better than you!" she immediately dug her fingers into my chest and I saw them inside of my metal body. She pulled out a chunk of metal and I saw her with my own eyes. I didn't know how scary she looked until color was added as a factor. She ripped off my chest and I fell back down. The remaining metal just melted down and I laid in it looking up at my sister. Then it hit me, I knew how to stop her.**

**I got up as collected all the metal I could and created a giant dual bladed fan. I began spinning it above my head and the flames surrounding my sister began being pulled into the fan. The fiery being got smaller and smaller until it was just my sister left. I liquified the condensed the metal into a metal suit and a sword and shield for me. Aj turned the ground beneath her into a molten circle around her. The molten earth floated up and formed a long staffed, dual-bladed axe that stood just as tall as her.**

**"Just you and me sister," she said, "The fight that was always meant to be. Sister versus Sister. Titan Fight!"**

**"Then c'mon! Get over here!" we charged at each other. She swung her axe and I blocked with my sword. Her attack was so strong and so fast. When she let loose another swing I was lucky enough to dodge when I could. What was she? I saw an unusual amount of rage and determination in her eyes. I blocked her attacks with my draining strength.**

**I covered my head with my shield on the next blow and her axe head broke off along with my shield. She had not weapon and I still had my sword, "Gotcha now," I smirked and jumped forward and sliced my blade through the air. I swung down toward her head and she clapped her hands together. My arms stopped as my body dropped back down to the ground. She caught my blade, "What are you?" I asked her. She snapped the blade in half and sent a kick to my gut.**

**I flew back and landed hard on my back. I quickly stood back up and formed needles with the metal. When I sent them her way, she formed a spiraling bubble around her and the needles evaporated into nothing as they passed through. She pushed the fire outward and when it hit me, it hit hard. The fire blasted my metal off my body and it was like my body was frozen. Wave after wave of fire hit me and I finally fell back.**

**My body felt like it was on fire. I looked around and saw that there was nothing in sight. The tree line was pushed back almost thirty meters, "You done?" Aj asked me.**

**"Not on your life," silver tendrils grabbed her limbs and lifted her from the ground. They spread them out and she began freaking out.**

**"No! Put me down!" she tried breaking away from her confinements.**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked.**

**Fire blasted out of her nose and mouth. Then I remembered that she was in this position before and it must be traumatic for her. Before I could free her, I felt a heat that I had to back away from emit itself from her. The metal turned to liquid before evaporating.**

**She dropped back down and I had to run because the heat was getting too much for me to handle.**

**-Twilight-**

**I was in my room writing some new spells I came up with when my thermal heat detector went off. I had it built to help monitor any heat spikes around the country. I got up and walked over to the trunk at the foot of my bed and opened it with magic. I pulled out a small sphere and when I did, a hologram of Equestria filled the room. I saw the greatest heat signature coming from the Evertree Forest. I saw the human Aj heating up the area and AB was running away.**

**"What is going on?" I shoved the ball back into the trunk and closed it before running out of the room.**

**-Dashal-**

**AB ran out of the forest and I caught up with her, "We have to get outta here! Evacuate the surrounding cities and move them as close to the borders as possible!"**

**"Why? What's going on?"**

**"I triggered something in Aj and now she's going to burn everything," I looked behind her and saw the forest catching fire. A wall of fire slowly made its way toward us, "It's coming for us! We have to move!" she began pushing me back.**

**"Let me try something!" we looked behind me and there was a watery humanoid eel like beast walking toward the wave. The beast walked toward the burning forest as the same fiery creature formed from the ground.**

**A Treefolk creature walked up behind the watery beast and I knew that it was Kelsar, "Dashal, AB! It's time to suit up!"**

**Twilight popped in and fell on her stomach. I helped her stand up, "She's going to destroy the world!" Twilight shouted.**

**"How?" I asked.**

**"She's reaching super nova and that will punch a large hole in the Ozone Layer and kill us all."**

**We noticed the fire wall retreating. It sank back into Aj and the fiery beast began to shrink, "You see, she's calming down."**

**"I don't think so," Twilight backed up. We waited in silence with our breaths caught in our throats. The flame giant shrank down and disappeared behind the last row of trees. Walking out of the forest was a humanoid blob of fire.**

**It was Aj.**

**"We have to do the same thing," Kelsar stated.**

**-General View-**

**Kelsar shrank her tree body down and condensed he energy until she was a glowing green blob of a human. Her eyes were white along with her mouth. Allighorn turned blue.**

**A storm cloud formed and Dashal was struck by lightning as she shifted into Titan form. Lightning swirled around her and she turned into a large 100 foot lightning giant before compressing her energy around her. She was white with black eyes and a black mouth.**

**AB pulled metal from the earth. She wrapped the metal around her and fueled the metal with energy. She then pulled it in like the others. When she shrank down, she was a metallic silver being with black eyes and a black mouth.**

**"Aj!" Dashal spoke first, "We are not here to hurt you!"**

**Aj hunched over and a tail erupted from her backside and waved back and forth. She kept quiet and kept her gaze on AB. Twilight walked up to Kelsar, "What's going on with her?"**

**"We have this final form that acts as the final state basically. It's where we turn into our element. This is where we are the strongest. It's like the rest of us, something has to trigger this state for the first time," Kelsar looked to AB, "AB, what did you or Aj do that triggered this?"**

**"I used metal tendrils to wrap up her limbs. I soon realized that this kinda triggered her memory of the past. It's my fault she's like this," AB shook he head and she was obviously sad at the thought.**

**"I'll destroy all of you," Aj growled and stepped forward. The grass around her burned up and turned to ash. The circle around her grew and grew. The others felt the temperature rise. They took two steps back for every one Aj took toward them.**

**"Aj honey," Dashal stepped forward and then knelt down in front of her, "Just calm down, okay? We can go for that vacation you were talking about."**

**Aj didn't listen and roared. When she roared five blasts of fire pulled themselves out of her and toward the others. Before they could run, they were all wrapped around in fire. They thought it was the end until they realized that they weren't even feeling any heat. They soon saw a rainbow of fire around them. They all gasped at the sheer beauty of all the colors, "My friends...my family," they heard, "Thank for everything. AB... thanks for this. I read this in an Elfish book and I just needed a trigger," Aj's voice was light and playful, "Who knew that it was a memory? Anyway, I think Kelsar has to rebuild the forest."**

**Soon, the fire dissipated and the women looked at Aj. The fire element sank back into her skin and she fainted.**

**-Dashal-**

**"Aj!" my electric energy blasted out and I ran to Aj's side when she fell, "Ah!" her skin was still hot to the touch, "We have to cool her off."**

**"I got this," Allaghorn soaked Aj in water, "That should do it."**

**Aj shot up and cough up some water from her lungs, "That's it! I'm done! I'm going on vacation! Kelsar, Dashal! You're with me!"**

**"Where are going?" Twilight asked.**

**"We are going to this one island only I know of," I said with an arrogant tone, "I go there every once in a while."**

**"I have the whole world mapped out thoroughly Aj. There's no island without some form of animal on it."**

**"This one isn't marked on the map and the only inhabitants are birds," I scoffed.**

**"I wanna come with you? I would like to study this island."**

**"No! I wanna keep it out of the mind of an Intellect," a second later, a shadow loomed over me. I looked up and saw Kirion descending quickly with his claws extended. He grabbed my shoulders and took back up to the skies, "Kirion! What is it?" he flew as fast as he could.**

**"It's Jack! Something is happening to her!" we flew all the way to the castle and he dropped me off on my room's balcony. I went in and there was Jack laying on my bed.**

**"Baby!" I jumped on the bed and sat next to her. I placed her head in my lap, "Baby, what's wrong?"**

**"I think I might be pregnant again," she told me.**

**"That's good right?"**

**"I kinda don't want any more kids," she looked at me with her big red eye.**

**"Did you tell Kirion you're pregnant?"**

**"I don't know if I should tell him. I don't even know if I want to keep the next kid."**

**"You're keeping it and that's final. You get rid of this baby, I will hurt you worse than anything in your nightmares."**

**"Okay," she smiled at me.**

**...five months later...**

**Jack was six months pregnant I was talking to Nurse Fluff, "We took an ultrasound of your daughter and there's some good news and then there's bad news and then there's the really bad news."**

**"What's the good news?"**

**"She has healthy babies."**

**"Babies?"**

**"Yeah, she has eight in there."**

**I closed my eyes and groaned, "Oh god."**

**"There's more good news though. They're all healthy and the bad news is that Kirion is going to have a heart attack. The really bad news is that your daughter is going to lose her mind when you tell her."**

**"Why do I have to tell her?"**

**"I don't wish for death," she smiled and walked away. I turned around and looked at Kirion lying next to Jack which of whom was on her side in her hospital cot. Her belly was huge and I couldn't believe that I had to tell them the news. I straightened out my suit and slowly walked over to them. Kirion lifted his head off of Jack's belly, "Jack...," I pulled up a chair and sat down, "You're a freak of nature," I told her.**

**"What do you mean?" she got worried.**

**"You both are the proud parents of an additional...," I trailed my voice off.**

**"Aj, just spit it out," Kirion told me.**

**"Kirion, you know how I said that you had to earn the right to call me mom?" he nodded, "You earned it today," he got scared, "You are both the proud parents of an additional eight children."**

**"What?!" they both exclaimed, "I thought so," Jack laid her head back down as Kirion fainted, "Oh look at him. He fainted."**

**"You're not worried?" I asked her.**

**"Look at how big I am. I guessed I had a minimum of four children," she smiled at me.**

**"So what are you going to tell the kiddies?"**

**"I'm going to tell them that they have eight additional siblings."**

**0 GB (0%) of 15 GB used**

**Manage**

**Terms \- Privacy**

**Last account activity: 16 minutes ago**

**Details**

**Loading...**

**Add to Calendar**


	31. Death of a Loved One

**-Jack-**

**Jack's Eight Children: Girls: **_Apple; Braeburn; Custard; Danton;_** Boys: **Eli; Fillion; Gaia; Halo

**The newest members of the family sat on a blanket in the green room. I sat off the blanket in the grass as my older children formed a circle around their siblings. It's only been a month since I've given birth to the bundles of joy and yet I'm still tired as hell.**

**The little cubs played together. They tried to walk but really couldn't. So they crawled around to try and chase the tails of their older brothers and sisters. They giggled as they played. Kirion laid on the other side looking out at our kids playing. There was a tired smile on his face. I took a couple months off for rest and to help Kirion raise the little ones. Even with my help, he still is better than me at raising them. It's because I was working most of my first batch of kids' lives and he was more of the mother. Now with older kids, it does help a lot.**

**After a few more minutes, the little ones slowed to a stop and sat. They all yawned and whimpered a little, "Okay," Kirion stood up and beckoned for the older siblings to move, "Time for a nap," he pulled out a large bottle with eight nipples in one long row along the side. He shook the bottle to mix up the milk inside a little better. He laid down and curled himself around the little ones. They instinctively bunched together as Kirion placed the bottle against his stomach with the nipples facing the kids. The babies crawled over to the bottle and latched their little mouths on each nipple and began drinking. Their wings fidgeted as they ate.**

**I actually felt kind of left out because I'm supposed to be doing that. I've offered in the past and he always said no. I know that Griffin fathers are more of the motherly parents in a relationship, but I wanted a chance to be a mother. After a few minutes, the bottle as empty, "Jack," he said quietly and handed me the bottle. I grabbed it with my mouth and placed it back in the bag.**

**I looked at my children and they nuzzled against their father before falling asleep. They were so cute with their little bodies pressed against Kirion's much larger body, "Do you need any help baby?" I asked.**

**"No, I'll be fine," he laid his head down around his kids and pulled his wing over them and his face disappears behind his feathers.**

**"Oh, okay."**

**"Don't worry about it mom," Dashal told me. She rested a wing on my back when I stood, "It's who he is. He's always been like this."**

**"I know..."**

**-Aj-**

**It was my day to watch the little tykes. It was hard keeping up with all eight of them. They tried crawling away in every direction. Luckily they were children, so I found a fake mouse and their predatory instincts kicked in and they all chased it back onto the blanket. I grabbed all four corners of the blanket and lifted it onto my bed. When I let it go, they all laughed. Well, all except Braeburn. She crawled up to me and growled.**

**I laughed and picked her up and she whined a little. When she realized that I wasn't going to put her down, she growled at me and tried biting my fingers. Her gums just gnawed on them. I carried her in one arm as she now sucked on my fingers. She held one with her tiny hooves. She looked at me with those strong red eyes of hers and was just so cute. Her siblings barked and looked up at me it was evident that they wanted their sister back, so I set her back down. She whimpered until Gaia crawled over to her. She laughed with him.**

**I laid on the bed and soon after, the kids crawled up next to me and tried climbing onto my belly. I managed to get four on it and the others just squabbled amongst themselves.**

**Dashal, Rowdy, Tyke, and Midnight came walking in, "So how are our little siblings?" Rowdy's voice startled the children.**

**"They're doing fine Rowdy," I told him as the little ones cheered for them.**

**"Hey guys," Dashal rested her head on the bed and the four babies in the bed crawled over to her. They licked her face and mewled in happiness, "When can we take them outside?" she asked.**

**"Not until they switch to actual food," I informed, "So like another month and a half at the least. Ya know, I have been thinking. With twelve of you, you four have to decide on a leader. No one will be around to guide you forever."**

**Three looked to Rowdy, "We actually decided that earlier. We've decided that Midnight be our leader."**

**"You had no contest in that decision?" I cocked an eyebrow.**

**"No; I mean, I know that I'm a bit of a dick. I know I'm not well liked. I've heard that there are some ponies that want to choke me out. *sigh* I just have to live with the fact that I'm not as big and bad as I thought I was."**

**"Oh?**

**"I don't wanna talk about it," he waved a hoof at me, "I just wanna focus on being an awesome older bro for these little guys."**

**"In addition to that, when these guys get old enough; we'll start their training. Girls with the girls and boys with the boys."**

**"Good plan, but here's a question. How are you guys doing about all of this? I mean, it can't be easy."**

**"It's not easy watching over eight balls of energy," as Tyke spoke I saw the little pups yawn, "But I know it will be worth it in the end."**

**"Why not have a mixture of both for training?" I asked them as I began bunching up the pups on the bed, "One teem gets two girls and two boys and the same goes for the other team. I think it would also help if each team lead had one girl and one boy. Just to even things out is all," I walked over to the dresser across the room. There was a baby bag and I opened it to pull out eight diapers, their bottle, and baby formula, "I mean, tell me if that's a bad idea."**

**"Ya know what? That is a good idea," Midnight nodded, "And I just thought of something, there won't be a leader of our group. We are equals and we are all strong in our own ways. Our goal for now is to bring these pippins up on the side of good."**

**"Rowdy, I think you should have Braeburn on your team?"**

**"Why's that?" he asked me and walked up to the bed.**

**I walked back over and set the baby stuff on the pillow. I picked up Braeburn, she yawned and began growling at me, "This is why. You were the same way at her age. Always wanting to fight," I smiled and nuzzled her cute button nose. She responded with a small quiet sneeze.**

**I organized the pups all in a row and within under five minutes I had their diapers changed and thrown into the trashcan. I walked over to the fountain and filled the bottle up. On my way back over to the bed, I put baby formula in the bottle and shook it until everything was perfectly mixed.**

**I laid across the bed and placed the bottle at my stomach and the little tykes began scrambling for a nipple. They lined up and began eating. Braeburn was the first to burp. She crawled away and laid down. One by one, they all burped and huddled together. They piled on top of one another and quickly fell asleep, "Despite Braeburn being a natural born fighter, she's still a part of something more Rowdy. Teach her that for me."**

**"But why me?" he asked.**

**"It is better for somepony that has walked the road before to teach her. As opposed to someone who only can imagine the road that needs to be walked or had been walked."**

**"Okay, I'll do it."**

**-AB-**

**I was in my room feeling like shit and madder than hell, "Kaen, I've been training now for almost two months! What more do you want from me?"**

**His scale laid next to me, "I want you to learn how to become a dragon."**

**"I'm not a dragon!" I exclaimed.**

**"Yes you are. Part of you is dragon. Just asked your mother."**

**"I have asked her and she informs me that I'm all human!"**

**"You have asked your real mother?"**

**"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Apple isn't your real mother. Charm is," he forcefully stated.**

**Knowing that dragons aren't prone to lying. I knew he was right, "How is that possible?"**

**"Why don't you go ask her yourself? Find of the truth of who you really are."**

**-Apple-**

**It was the middle of shift for me and I was working on water exercises with the elderly ponies. I had them walking back and forth in the shallow pool. I was in the pool on the backside to watch them work, "Mom!" I heard and everypony stopped what they were doing.**

**I turned around and saw AB walking up toward me, "Yes baby?" I saw that she was furious about something. Her face was just as red as her hair.**

**"Can we talk somewhere private?"**

**"I'm in the middle of an exercise. We can talk in about fifteen minutes."**

**"No, I want to talk Now!"**

**"Okay," I looked back at the ponies, "Finish up here with stretches and I'll meet you back in the showers."**

**I pulled myself out of the water and grabbed a towel from the rubber chair. I wrapped it around my shoulders, "Right this way."**

**I led her out of the pool room and into my office. I laid the towel over the chair and sat down, "Okay, what is so urgent that you wanted to discuss?"**

**She sat in the chair across the desk, "It's about Kaen. He says that charm is my real mother and we both know that dragons don't lie. That's one good thing that that have."**

**"Yes, she is," I admitted.**

**"What am I? What's my story? I want full details."**

**"Before you were born, Charm got herself into a great deal if trouble. Her only way out was to be the mother of the first human-dragon hybrid. So she gladly accepted. Later, she realized that the child she was expected to give birth to was said to bring the destruction of any planet that child is raised in. She later found out thy there was an ancient dragon that was bigger than a world and could consume one without a second thought. That dragon was taken down by a Fire Titan and its scales were scattered all over and across many dimensions."**

**"But why did it need a human host?" she asked me.**

**"Because we humans have a playable energy that the ancient dragon wishes to consume and take back its dimension."**

**"Why a Fire Titan?"**

**"Because a Fire Titan is the one that brought him down."**

**"So Kaen is just using me?"**

**"I'm afraid so."**

**"Dashal told me that Kaen said that if I turn evil, Aj wild have to take me out."**

**"Think of yourself as a portal. Once Kaen has full power, he will be separated from you and make you his bride. Your mind will only seek blood and greed and power."**

**"How do you know all of this?"**

**"Because I too was contacted by the dragons when I was on that pitiful Red planet. The dragons tried reaching out to me because they somehow figured out that I was the mother of a Fire Titan. They wanted me to contact her and bring her down at all costs. Don't me wrong here AB, Aj is my daughter and I love her. If I wanted her dead, I would've killed her by now."**

**"So I have to ask again... who is my mother?"**

**"Biologically, you belong to Charm. In spirit, mind, and soul, I claim you as mine. But the final decision is all up to you."**

**-Aj-**

**I was walking down the street of Ponyville with Dashal's hand intertwined with mine. We set a date to meet up with the rest of our crew. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Flutters. We decided on meeting them at Sugarcube Corner. It's been a few years since I've been back at that place.**

**I saw Blu Dart land in front of me, "Hey Dart, how's it goin'?"**

**"Aj… run…" he groaned. He walked forward as I saw that his eyes were all black. He walked as though he was fighting his movements, "..Run!"**

**"What's going on?" I asked him and let go of my lover's hand.**

**"Hello Applejack," I heard the voice of my father speak from his mouth.**

**"Oh Come The Fuck On!" I shouted, "I Thought I Had Enough Of You!"**

**"You didn't," he laughed, "I put a piece of myself inside this feeble pony before you and I fought the last time! You thought you had me beat! But I now have you beat! Like my mind, my powers have evolved!"**

**A dark entity darted out of Dart and into Dashal. Her eyes went black and she began speaking, "I like this body. This is the body of a Titan. Goooood," she smirked, "I will kill you with this body and take the energy that you've stolen from me!"**

**"Don't do this Thunder Blu!" I told him. I didn't want him to hurt Dashal, "Dashal! Snap out of it!"**

**"She can't hear you anymore," he laughed, "If you want me dead, you have to kill your lover!"**

**I didn't want to kill her which made me stuck on options. I also didn't want to die either."**

**Dashal reached up to the sky and a lightning bolt struck her and she was immediately turned into the Lightning Titan. Her body coursed electricity and she stood a hundred feet or so above me. I went into Titan Form as flames engulfed my body. I reopened my eyes to look at the now evil Dashal. At the same time, we condensed our energies. I shrank down to my Titan size and I looked out at the world through a yellow tint. Dashal was all white and I saw her black eyes looking back at me, "Why don't you come and control me Thunder Blu?"**

**"Because your mind is too strong for me to control," he laughed again and charged at me. A sphere of lightning was in her hand. I side stepped her and kneed her in the gut before grabbing the back her neck and basically shit whipping her to the ground.**

**"Enough of this! Get out of her you bastard! Come fight me like a man!"**

**"Never!" she shot up and my chin caught her fist. I flew up into the air and immediately saw Dashal above me. She sent a blast of lightning to my chest and I shot back down into the ground. I was surrounded by walls of a crater and looked back up to see Dashal descending down toward me with her arms stretched forward. I blasted a column of fire out of my chest toward her.**

**She immediately was engulfed in flames and an explosion blasted out in the middle of it. I was hit with a blast of charged air. Thunder Blue roared and came down like a comet made out of electricity. She landed and I was shoved deeper into the ground. The impact hurt. A lot. I looked up and saw her standing above me, "You are not going to win this Applejack!" Thunder Blu grabbed my throat and picked me up. The air was draining my body and I began feeling light headed.**

**"I'm not down yet," I rasped and heated my body and she was forced to let me go. I blew fire out of my body and heard an agonizing roar. When the blast faded I saw Dashal being shot up out of the hole. I blasted fire from my feet that propelled me after her. We ascended until we were hundreds of feet into the air. I flipped Dashal upside down and wrapped my hands around her legs and my body around her torso to pin down her arms, "Dashal, I'm SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRY!" I dropped and landed hard on the ground. Half of her body was lodged deep into the ground.**

**I crawled away and cried heavily at what I've done. I heard groaning. Looking back, I saw Dashal pushing out of the ground and standing, "C'mon," Thunder Blu said in a weak and shaky voice, "Is that all you've got?" Thunder Blu transformed Dashal back into her normal self, "Look deep into my eyes. Is this what you want? You want to kill the love of your life?"**

**I focused all my Dark Shadow energy into my forearm. My forearm turned black, "Forgive me," I lunged forward and shoved my hand through her chest. Thunder Blu roared in pain as I allowed the dark energy to consume her. I sent fire out of my arm and Dashal blew up. I dropped to my knees and a great depression took over. I can't believe I had just killed the love of my life. I turned shrank back into my human form and sobbed. I saw something shiny and I saw that it was the Harmony Bracelet I had made for Dashal all those years ago. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest. **

**It was like Celestia all over again aside from the massive amounts of rage and sadness that was swirling around in my chest. I fell to my side and just sobbed uncontrollably. Tears streamed my face and I couldn't stop them anymore. I couldn't take this kind of trauma. I wanted to just wither away and die for what I had to do to Dashal. She was my everything and now she's gone forever. I didn't know what to do at this point. I just wanted to destroy the world in fire, but what would that give me? It wouldn't bring Dashal back; that's for damn sure.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandfather who recently passed and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the 1000th viewing of this story._

**-Aj-**

**I stood back up with rage and vengeance in my heart. I was so angry that I began shooting flames out of my hands, not really caring anymore if I burnt up all the buildings. I blasted stings of flames out of nose and mouth as I threw my tantrum. I got down on all fours and the earth began to shake, "Everypony Get Outta Here!" I heard shouted.**

**Magma began pouring out of the cracks. The magma began pooling under my hands and feet. Smoke billowed out of my nose as I allowed my Titan form to take over. Horns blasted out of my forehead. Black globs of Darkness filled my magma flowing hands. When they did, the smoke turned pitch black.**

**At the end of the street, I saw Kirion looking at me along with my four grandchildren. They looked at me with such fear and trepidation. By now, the houses caught fire and burned to the ground. Kirion and the kids flew off and I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't care. Rainbow Dash flew over-head, "Aj! Stop This!"**

**"Leave me alone!" I roared at her and tried roasting her with a plume of fire. She moved out of the way, "Get away from me!"**

**"You have to calm down!"**

**"Never!" I heated the magma even more and it bubbled up. Rainbow Dash was forced to fly away due to the heat.**

**I melted down into the magma and collected myself back up. I now stood almost ten feet taller and my veins flowed magma. I looked down and I was some kind of magma beast. Good.**

**I walked forward and headed for Canterlot.**

**-Hinoto-**

**I looked off the roof at Ponyville and saw the ground beneath turn into lava. All of the houses burned away. A minute or so later, a plume shot up and I saw a small speck fly away a few seconds after that. I saw the magma them shrank and shriveled and condense in on itself. A magma beast soon began walking toward Canterlot.**

**I jumped off the roof and landed on another one. I pushed off with my feet and cascaded down the front of the castle. I used my claws to slow down my descent against the front wall.**

**When I landed, I began barking orders at guards, "I need every living being outta here!" I shouted, "There is a twenty foot lava monster coming this way and probably is going to destroy everything in its path!"**

**Guards began scrambling all over and sirens went off. Granny Smith came riding in on Jewel, "What's going on here?" she asked.**

**"Aj is on her way and she's pissed about something," I explained as Rainbow Dash landed, "Yeah Rainbow Dash?"**

**"Dashal's dead. I saw the whole thing. Thunder Blu took control of Dashal's body and Aj had to take her down."**

**"Oh god," I gasped, "We have to evacuate the country."**

**"Not so fast," Twilight came running up with a pair of ponies pulling a large cabinet on a trolly, "Thank goodness I had this thing built."**

**"What is it?"**

**"A Fire Trapper," she explained, "This machine will trap her and keep her contained."**

**"What about the heat?"**

**"Once she's trapped, it will drop down in temperature all the way down to negative a hundred degrees. It will keep her cold enough to not use her powers enough to not get too hot."**

**"I hope so, but how are we supposed to catch her?"**

**Jack pushed her way passed us, "I got this."**

**"No, it's too dangerous!" I stepped in front of her.**

**"Trust me, I got this," she growled, "Move out of my way Hinoto. That's an order!"**

**I conceded, "Yes Princess," I bowed and stepped aside.**

**-Kirion-**

**"No, stay with the kids," I ordered of my children.**

**"We want to come with you dad!" Rowdy protested.**

**"No, you have to stay here," I was referring to the underground tunnel entrance that Kelsar has been building for the last few years, "Keep them safe."**

**I ran to the door and blasted through it. I flapped my wings and lifted myself into the air. I angled my body toward Canterlot and I soon saw Jack standing in front of the fiery beast.**

**I landed in front of her and roared at the fiery beast. The creature shrank back a little before roaring back. It's roar shook my soul and I felt kinda intimidated, "Kirion, stand down," Jack said in a small voice, "That's my mother. She's just angry is all."**

**"Why?"**

**"Thunder Blu came back," I gasped, "The only way to kill him was to kill Dashal."**

**"Oh god," I shuddered.**

**"Just back off and let me deal with this, okay?" I nodded and took a few steps back.**

**"Mom, it's me," jack spoke.**

**"Don't treat me like some dumb brute. Get out of my way!" Aj demanded.**

**"For what?" Aj was lost for words, "I don't think Dashal would want this. She wouldn't want you to-!"**

**Water tendrils pulled us back and Aj was blasted with a torrent of water. I was set back down and I looked back to see Allaghorn running up to us, "Get back!" she said the. She slowed to a stop.**

**I turned back around and saw the fiery beast had turned all black. It stood there like a statue. Jack walked up to it and knocked on the rock. It sounded like it was hollow on the inside. When she finished knocking, the statue crumbled and Aj stood crying. She dropped to her knees and held herself. Jack sat next to her, "Mom?" she wrapped a hoof around her shoulders and Aj leaned into her, "It's okay, it's okay," she cooed.**

**Aj fell and landed on get back. She pressed her palms against her face and screamed into them. She was obviously hurting, "I heard what happened," Allaghorn walked up to me, "There is no way that she's going to be her right mind for a while."**

**"I know," I said. Aj cried and cried and it seemed like it would never end.**

**-Kelsar-**

**"How is she doing?" I walked up to a pane of glass and behind it sat Aj. The blonde sat in the middle of an empty padded room just looking back at the glass. She wore only scrubs and her feet were bare.**

**"She's completely lost all ties to reality," Celestia informed, "She's been like this for months now. I think the death of Dashal was her breaking point. She hasn't spoken, she has hardly eaten a thing. I'm worried about her."**

**"We all are. Especially Jack," Aj just sat there and it looked as though she hasn't slept in weeks, "I would like to talk to her."**

**"Okay, but use only small words. She's a tad slow this morning," she told me. She pressed a button on a pad of buttons that rested on a small table in front of us. To my left, a door opened up and I went inside the room.**

**"Aj?" the door closed behind me as I walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She kept her pose and didn't move, "Aj," I knelt down beside her. She slowly turned her head and her eyes were evil and dark. It looked like she had become friends with darkness, "Tell me what's wrong," I said.**

**Aj just simply looked forward again and I moved on to the next thing, "Aj, care to go out and get some fresh air?" no response, "Okay," I pulled out a lighter and flicked it. I held it in front of her face, "If you can hear me, put this out," the flame grew bigger and then went out, "Okay, good, good," I sparked the flame again, "If you still feel raw about Dashal's death, put it out," she did.**

**"Okay, Aj," I moved in front of her and sat on my knees, "No one has seen you in almost half a year. Everyone misses you. Doesn't that matter?" she opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but only a small sting of dark clouds came out of her mouth. I coughed and was forced to stand back up to back away, "Aj!"**

**The cloud formed a humanoid figure, "If you want her to leave here, give her a reason," it said in a low raspy voice before disappearing.**

**I sat back on my knees and rested my forearms on Aj's legs, "I have eight of them. Your eight little grandkids just learned how to fly and they plan on being in the Talent Show tomorrow. I saw their routine and you can't miss it. It's very cute Aj," I smiled at her. She just kept looking over my head at the glass. I sighed and saw this as a lost cause and stood back up. I walked over to the door and it opened up for me, "I don't think Dashal would want you to forsake family. Besides, that's what I thought you were. A family woman. Now I see that I was wrong. I guess it was just an old-fashioned notion," who knew what I said would trigger something in her.**

**-AB-**

**I woke up on my stomach in bed. I yawned and rolled over to my back. I was in the Princess' bed because Dashal's dead and Aj is in the loony bin. So I figured I could just sleep here for a couple of nights. I missed Aj and Dashal. For different reasons of course.**

**I sat up and saw a set of clothes already splayed out on the bed. It was a pair of tight jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a short sleeve flannel. What really got me excited was the black cowgirl hat resting above the shirt.**

**Aj came out of the bathroom in panties and a bra band, "Aj?" her hair was chin length and her tail was cut down to just a six or seven inch nub, "Are you okay?" she just put her clothes on. She then sat on the bed to out on socks and cowboy boots, "Aj, are you okay?" I repeated.**

**She stood, put on her cowgirl hat, and looked back at me, "I'm back."**

**I smiled, "Good," I put on some shorts and a short sleeve shirt that I found on the floor and followed her out. Ponies stopped what they were doing to give expressions**  
**of shock. We walked all the way down the stairs and went out the front door.**

**Everyone froze at her appearance, "Where's Princess Jack?"**

**"She's, uh, out at Ponyville helping rebuild it," a guard walked up to her.**

**"What about Kirion?"**

**"He's in the greenhouse ma'am," Aj nodded and we went back inside.**

**We walked all the way to the courtyard where the large greenhouse stood in the middle of it. We walked over and went inside. The sound of babies laughing brought a smile to my face. We went to the middle of the greenhouse where Kirion was playing with the eight little balls of fun. Braeburn stopped what she was doing to bark at us. Which triggered the rest to bark happily at us, "Aj!" Kirion stood up, "It's good that you're back."**

**"Good to be back."**

**"Okay, I brought the baby's diapers," Kelsar came walking in with two brands of diapers, "I didn't know which ones you wanted so I got both. Hey Aj," she said then looked back at Kirion, "So which ones do you want?" she dropped the diapers as she exclaimed, "Aj!" she hugged the blonde, "It's good to see you out of the loony bin. I thought yesterday was just a waste of time."**

**"It wasn't. I thought about what you said and you were right. Dashal wouldn't want me to give up on everything I love. She'd want me to stand and continue to fight for it. Since when you'd get so sma't?"**

**"I learned from the best: you Dashal, and Twilight. Before I met you guys, I didn't know much of anything."**

**"Ouch!" Aj jumped a little and looked down to see Braeburn with the hem of her pants between the three teeth she has, "Feisty little thing, isn't she?" Aj picked her up and the little Piffin cub tried to struggle free. When she realized that she couldn't, she began to cry, "Oh no you don't," Aj sat down and crossed her legs and laid Braeburn back into one arm, "You don't get to bite me then you cry about it," Aj tickled the cub's belly and she squealed in delight.**

**The other cubs walked over to her, "Momma?" they repeated.**

**"No," Aj shook her head, "Aj."**

**"Aj!" "Aj!" they all chirped and giggled. Braeburn, much like Rowdy when she was this age, grabbed her hand like Rowdy did. She sucked on one finger's knuckle and looked around at everyone.**

**Braeburn's siblings crawled onto her lap. She fell back and they began crawling on top of me. Aj began laughing when their little hooves tickled my belly and they laughed too as she did, "Mom?" Jack walked in.**

**"Hey sweetie," Aj sat up and set the cubs on the floor. She stood as she grabbed her hat and placed it on her head.**

**"It's good to see you again," she smiled.**

**"Yeah. I kinda lost it there for a few months," she admitted, "Sorry about that."**

**"Don't worry about it. You only destroyed Ponyville and it was justifiable. You lost Dashal and you decided to take out your rage."**

**"I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry," Aj's face turned red.**

**"What do you plan on doing now?"**

**"I want to restore the differing races across the world to their natural state. I no longer want to be World Ruler."**

**"Because of what happens to Dashal?"**

**"Yeah. She had a brilliant mind for doing the international trading stuff."**

**"No pony else can replace her?"**

**"I have made my decision Jack-Jack. Don't push it."**

**"There may be some ponies that won't like it."**

**"I'll chew that food when I have to."**

**"Momma!" her kids chirped.**

**"Hello my lovelies," she sat down in front of them and she hugged all of them.**

**"C'mon AB, let's get outta here."**

**-Aj-**

**I walked back out of the Greenhouse with my sister, "Any luck with that dragon scale?" I asked her.**

**"Yeah actually. He's teaching me at the moment to draw out my dragon side. I can feel it inside of me, but I'm lacking the strength to bring it out."**

**"Remember what I said before. When he takes over your body, you have to not fight him. Just focus on having your will outlast his. He's going to come hard and fast. If you can keep your will strong, you'll be in control."**

**"How do you know what will power I should have?" she asked. That question was justifiable.**

**"Because I remember the first time I awakened my Titan form. It was either me or I lose myself in my element and kill everything that moved."**

**"Good point. Now what should be the plan of action for the dragons?"**

**"To repay their debts in full to me, I'm going to have the World Union attack the dragon country and kill every blasted dragon."**

**"Even Spike?"**

**"Even Spike. He's made his choice. Twilight isn't going to like that notion of mine. But it's for the best."**

**"Even the women and children?"**

**"Aye, them too."**

**"What about the eggs?"**

**"Take them and we shall raise those hatchlings to our liking."**

**"Aj, you're scaring me a little bit. This isn't like you to just go on a killing spree when you have sense."**

**"Sometimes, a ruler has to sacrifice a little to gain a lot."**

**"Okay then. As long as its your burden to bear and not anyone else's."**

**"That was the plan AB."**

**"Hey Applebloom," Liu and Belle walked up to us.**

**"How's it going guys?" she asked.**

**"We wanted to do something with you. We wanted to bring the Cutie Mark Crusaders back."**

**"Why?"**

**"We have all these kids with special talents that I think will help us win this war against the dragons."**

**"I'm not going to have children fight for us."**

**"You just agreed to slaughtering a few. Why not have a few fight. They want to help protect their loved ones. Especially those whose guardians are their grandparents. You and Princess Lavagirl over here should know that better than anyone."**

**"Let's rock," AB stated.**

**...one month later...**

**I stood before the World Union. Actually it's their representatives. Kelsar for elf; Lumiere for Griffin; Dirok for Orc; Cal'colure (Cāl-cōloor) for Dwarf, "So what are you planning human?" Dirok asked.**

**"There is a war coming," I leaned in over the table, "It is against the dragons."**

**"I though dragons were a race of beings that just want to be left alone," Lumiere wanted to clarify.**

**"Aye, that rings true. But they want something more. They want the whole world to be filled with dragons and have all of the other inhabitants destroyed. I have intel that's deep undercover relaying me information. That information states that all the dragons in all of the dimensions have collected one scale of Kaen the Ancient. This coming full moon is when all the moons throughout the planets of the dimensions that hold dragons will be full. That's when Kaen is going to try and use my sister to break free and destroy a dimension just to conquer it. That is why I need your help."**

**"Listen," Cal'colure began stroking his beard, "We are indebted to you a hundred fold, all of us are; but what you're asking is too much. You want all of us to up against dragons. We may have numbers, but they have power and a few of those dragons are immune to magic. How can we possibly come out of this alive unless we surrender? Not to mention that your sister is going to be turned into an indestructible tide and an eater of worlds."**

**"I know that the road ahead of us is hard and challenging; I wouldn't ask this of you if we had no chance."**

**"Our chances whittled down a little when Princess Dashal was killed."**

**"I have a theory. I think that Thunder Blu had some kind of a pact with the dragons to restore him if Thunder Blu takes down a Titan," I explained, "And believe me when I say this my friends, millions will die, but just as many generations will live on if we stand and fight. In return, I will release you of your debts to me. You shall be free beings. Tell your Kings and Queens that for me."**

**They all looked at each other for a few minutes before they all stood, "We shall stand and fight with you," Kelsar boldly stated and the other agreed.**

**"Good," I smiled, "Let's get started."**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **_Just for clarification, the Shadow Realm is no more. The Shadow Realm council were the only ones aside from Thunder Blu that kept the Shadow Realm alive and beating. The Shadow Council gave their lives and powers to Aj. Aj then destroyed Thunder Blu and in turn destroyed the Shadow Realm. You got all that Snow Flake?_

**-Aj-**

**I walked through fields of golden wheat. The setting sun made the air around me gold and I was at peace. Down the hill, was a road. And on that road was Dashal. She stood looking up at me. I smiled back and walked down to greet her. We held our hands; I lifted hers and kissed them ever so softly, "I miss you Dashal."**

**"I know you do, but you must move on," she placed her hands on my face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. What she said stung my heart like a swarm of bees, "We enjoyed the time we have had spent together my love. But now, now you must carry on without me by your side."**

**"I don't know how," I pulled her in and held her at her waist. She loosely hugged my neck and rubbed the back of it with one hand.**

**"I may not be at your side, but I am in your heart," we looked at each other.**

**"I don't want you to leave me," I began to cry, "I love you."**

**"I love you too and remember...," she placed a hand over my heart, "Whenever you need me, look here and you'll find me. Now go. Keep living and keep saving. And remember another thing," I closed my eyes as tears streamed my face.**

**"...I love you..." I opened my eyes and I was in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I shot up and fell out of bed crying. I clutched my aching heart and sobbed. The sheets had themselves wrapped around my legs and waist as I propped myself up against the side of the bed.**

**"Princess Aj, is everything alright?" I heard from the door to my room.**

**"I want my mommy," I told him.**

**"Right away ma'am."**

**-AB-**

**I was at Meditation Springs sitting under a small waterfall. I sat on a rock with my legs crossed and my hands resting on my knees. I focused on the dragon blood coursing through my veins. I felt it pulse and then bring light to itself, 'Remember, taking one's dragon form is tough and painful,' I heard Kaen's voice echo inside my head, "Harness the power then control it. Your will is stronger than your dragon's.'**

**I tugged on the dragon side. I kept pulling and pulling and I finally got results. I heard a demonic roar go off in my head and that's when mind went numb.**

**-Aj-**

**"It's okay baby," my mother held me and stroked my hair with a hand. I should feel ashamed to be almost seventy and still have my mother coddle me; but I don't. Any person willing to go to their mother for help is far stronger than anyone.**

**"I saw her in a dream," I explained, "She wants me to move on."**

**"It's okay, it's okay," she kissed me on top of my head, "I know how much it hurts to lose someone so close."**

**"I still love her," I looked at the bracelet I made for Dashal.**

**"Listen," she lifted my chin and looked at me, "You have to move on. You can't allow your hurt to affect your future. It's not where you start, it's where you finish. Are you going to finish your life still caged in grief? Or are you going to show Dashal that you are strong enough to pull through?"**

**"I guess I can pull through for her," I wiped the tears from my eyes.**

**"Good, now," she helped me back to my feet, "I want you to get some sleep," she got me into bed and covered me with the sheets. She sat down on the bed and stroked my hair softly with a motherly touch, "Oh stop your crying, it will be alright. For one so small, you are so strong. I will protect you and keep you safe and warm. I will protect you from all around you. So stop your crying you will be alright," I loved it when she would sing to me. It got me thinking of when she would tuck me in when I was about eight or nine or so. She kept singing those words until I slowly fell back asleep.**

**I woke up later and it was morning. I looked to my right and saw that it was empty. I wasn't used to that side being empty. For decades, it was always occupied by Dashal. Now it was empty. I ran a hand in the open space before sitting up. In a rocking chair near the door was my mother. She was busy knitting something, "Hey," I said weaker than I wanted.**

**She looked up at me and smiled. She got out of her chair and set her knitting things inside the chair, "Hey sweetie," she walked over and laid down next to me, "Are you feeling better?"**

**"Yeah, I guess so."**

**She stroked my hair like she did last night. I leaned into her and she held me, "Dashal was important to us all. The memory of her will run deep with everyone from here on out."**

**"Princess," Jewel came in with Granny Smith on his back. He looked like shit. His eyes were blood shot; his fur and mane seemed matted, "Your grandmother is wearing me out and I can't take it any longer."**

**"Oh shut up you ninny," Granny Smith climbed off of him, "Always griping and complaining," she hit him on the flank with her cane.**

**"Mom! Stop abusing Jewel! He did nothing to you."**

**"I'm not abusing him. I'm making him a stronger pony. And at this point, I think that he's a little soggy still."**

**"Granny, you do have to treat him nicer," I told her.**

**"It won't matter. I'm quitting as her care taker."**

**"No you're not," Granny Smith ordered.**

**"Yeah and why's that? You can get my name right and you're always hitting me."**

**"Oh shut up Jiffy."**

**"Uuuuugh!" Jewel headed for the door.**

**"Jewel. Come back," I pleaded.**

**"No, let him go," Granny sat down in the chair at my desk and spun herself around to face me, "He's just always so weak and has no spine."**

**"You know what Granny Smith? You're just a cold bitter old woman with no life other than to make everypony else's a living hell."**

**"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn," I said through gritted teeth as I looked away with my eyes closed.**

**"Good show Jewel," Granny Smith said.**

**"What?" Jewel, my mom, and I said in unison. I whipped my eyes back at Granny Smith.**

**"You did good," she left the chair and walked up to him, "It took you a few years to finally speak your mind. I've been pushing you to this for almost four years now. I chose you because I wanted to help you and doing what I didn't want to tell you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I wanted you to tell me you had enough when you truly were fed up with me," she stood up as straight as she could, "Your name is Jewel. Your mother is Sparkle who helps out rarity by finding rare gems. Your older sister Midnight Shimmer is over the hiring department of Rarity's business. You were once a guard then you became my caretaker. Your whole life you've never had a voice because everypony around you never wanted to hear it. I saw this and wanted you to form your voice and now you have one. The courage that you had as a guard meant nothing when having a voice. Speak your mind, but keep respect. Do not keep your mouth shut when life brings you dismay."**

**"How'd you figure all of this?"**

**"I'm an Apple. All of us Apples have a methodical mind. We plan things out and I saw you needing help."**

**"Do you think you can teach me how to be methodical?"**

**"Sorry kid, it's an Apple secret."**

**"Does Princess Jack know about this?"**

**"Of course. She's an Apple and yes, her kids do know how to be methodical. Griffins are a smart race and I know Kirion taught them well."**

**"Oh... okay..." he looked so sad and I felt kinda bad for the young stallion.**

**"I said that it was an Apple secret, but I didn't say that I wouldn't teach you."**

**"Mom?" my mom stood up, "Are you sure it's a good idea to teach an outsider?"**

**"Yes. I am. He shall learn the secrets of an Apple," she hopped back on Jewel's back, "Now c'mon Jewel. We have training to do."**

**Jewel smiled and walked back out of the room, "Ugh," I dropped back and fell on my bed, "What is wrong with my life?"**

**"Uh, you became Princess. Being a Princess always is challenging."**

**"I wish for the good ol' days."**

**"What good ol' days?" she chuckled.**

**"The good ones before the zombie plague. I remember the days of waking up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Granny Smith humming. That was an awesome way to start the day. Then the day would lead to apple bucking and tending to the animals. Those were the good days and they were peaceful."**

**"Would you go back to those days if you could?"**

**"If those days stayed like that forever; but then again, I love the life I've lived so far."**

**"Oh really? What do you love most about it?"**

**"All the friends I've gained," I sat back up, "But there was a cost to all of this. I feel as though I've lost myself along the way."**

**I moved to the side of the bed and my mom handed me a shirt and a pair of shorts, "You may wanna wear these," she smiled and closed her eyes long enough for me to get dressed, "How do you think you've lost yourself?"**

**"I don't have my southern accent anymore. I miss it sometimes."**

**"How do you think you've lost it?"**

**"If I knew that, I would've found it already. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to go get fitted for something."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Just some new body armor Rarity came up with," I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom.**

**"Well okay. I'll take my leave. I'll be at the Senior Center if you need me."**

**"Yes mom," I said, "I'll catch ya on the flip side," I heard her leave and I started the bath. When it was filled, I quickly took a bath and dried off. I moved to my closet where there was a row of my orange suits on one side and Dashal's blue ones on the other. Our large closet was split down the middle of color. I went to the back and pulled off my red suit and grabbed a pair of socks, briefs, and a bra band.**

**I walked back out and set my clothes on the bed. From under my bed, I pulled out a brown shoe box. Inside was my suit's black boots. I pulled them out and set them on the floor. I quickly got dressed and just when I pulled the zipper to the top, Kelsar came barging in, "Aj!" her voice and sudden intrusion made me jump a little, "You have to come see this!"**

**"See what?" I sat back on my bed to put my boots on and latched the buckles in all the right placed.**

**"You have to come out and see," she walked over and grabbed me by the hand. We left my room and ran all the way down stairs. We passed by a few guards who bowed as I passed and went right through the front door.**

**Before me stood thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of Titans. They were all differing colors: Blue; Green; White; Grey; and Yellow. Sadly, I didn't see any red ones. I was amazed at how many there were. They all talked to each other. Some were holding babies and the young ones ran in front of me playing.**

**Discord popped in and bowed, "Master Aj. I have a gift for you. Meet the Titans," he slowly turned around as he backed up to be at my side, "With a little digging, I found them. I told them what was going on here and told them that there was a threat against the Titans here and how one died. The ones able to fight came. Granted, some of them brought their young ones, but they are willing to fight."**

**"This is so amazing," I looked around and still saw no sign of red, "Are there any red ones?" I asked.**

**"Sadly, the only one that is of fire is old and not willing to use her fire. I tried getting her to train you, but she wouldn't have any of it."**

**"I'll talk to her," I said with determination.**

**"Good luck Aj. She's not going to budge at all."**

**"We will see," I smiled at him, "Thanks for bringing them Discord. You're really somethin' special," his face lit up.**

**I shifted into my Titan form and the voices went quiet so that way every Titan could focus their attention back at me. I froze because I've never had all eyes focused on me before without the sound of applause of cheering involved. Kelsar shifted into her Titan form and smiled at me, "It has been a long time in the making to find another Fire Titan for them," she explained.**

**A few of the young ones walked up to me and poked me. They looked as though they've never seen someone quite like me, "She's so pretty," one said as she looked up at me with her yellow face and golden eyes, "Are you a Princess?"**

**"I am actually," I knelt down before her and she immediately ran behind the other yellow being, "Don't be afraid," I cooed.**

**"We heard stories of Fire Titans being evil," the boy puffed out his chest to try and hide his fear.**

**"Don't worry, I'm not evil."**

**"I thought so. Or you would've destroyed all of us by now."**

**"Where's the other Red Titan I've heard about?" I asked.**

**"She's locked away inside her cage. That's where Fire Titans belong."**

**"I thought you just said that you didn't think I was evil," I cocked an eyebrow.**

**"You're not. You're not angry enough."**

**"I doubt that even when I'm mad, I'm evil."**

**"Yeah, tell that to the Fire Titan that burned down my home and killed my mother. I'm actually quite glad to know that we wiped out almost all of the Fire Titans."**

**"Well, here, I'm ruler of the world and I am not evil," I smiled at him.**

**"Grimp," a yellow woman stood behind the yellow children a few yards back, "Come to mommy you two," she had fear in her eyes and voice, "C'mon."**

**"We gotta go. Our aunt is deathly afraid of Fire Titans."**

**The two walked back to the yellow woman as I stood and she pushed them along to hurry away. I looked over the heads of the Titans and found the top of a cage. I proceeded forward and Titans quickly moved out the way as I passed. They looked at me with such hatred and destain, that it made me feel ashamed to be a Fire Titan.**

**When I got to the cage, it was just a seamless dark silver box with one hole filled with glass near the top of the cage. Sixteen Metal Titans surrounded the cage and they fidgeted when they saw me walking up, "Open it," I demanded.**

**"No," the one front told me, "I don't care who you are, we are not going to open that cage."**

**"First of all, get a little bit of base out your voice and secondly, open the damn cage."**

**"You Fire Titans are just going to destroy everything."**

**"I'm not but if you don't open that cage, I will destroy you metal head."**

**He scowled at me and I scowled back. He saw that I was serious and ordered the others to open he cage. He stepped aside and the front slab of the cage fell and drove itself into the ground. White smoke came filing out. The inside looked like a deep freezer and I saw her. She was a Fire Titan. She sat on her ass with her knees up and her feet agains the floor. Each arm rested on each knee. Frost clung to her hair.**

**She looked up at me with anger in her red eyes. I looked back at her with pity and sympathy, "What are you lookin' at young one?" she snapped at me.**

**"I'm looking at a Fire Titan that needs my help," I told her and offered her my hand.**

**"I don't need anyone's help," she growled and stood.**

**"You're in a cage and I'm out here living free. If you don't need my help, them die in here for all I care."**

**I turned to leave and I heard, "Wait...," I smiled, "I'm sorry...," I turned back around to see her walking out of the cage. She looked around my age and if my face wasn't already red, she'd catch me blushing. She was very cute, "Who are you?" she asked.**

**"This is Leader of the Free World Union that I was tellin you about," Discord came walking up to us, "She's the best person, I will ever know."**

**"Fire in rule," she seemed confused, "I thought Fire Titans couldn't rule?"**

**"I'm ruling and it's fun."**

**"But fire is destructive."**

**"It only is if one plans on it being destructive," I smiled at her.**

**"My name is Fire Star," she stated.**

**"My name is Applejack, but you can call me Aj."**

**"Applejack is a weird name," she said as Discord lifted himself into the sky.**

**He cleared his throat and when he spoke, he spoke with a loud booming voice, "My fellow Titans, this Fire Titan needs your help in defeating the dragons! As you know, I am the God, of all dimensions and I order all of you to help her any way possible! She is a good person and under her rule for the time being, you shall be all okay!" he landed in front of me, "Okay, that should do it. I got their attention, now win their hearts."**

**"Why should we learn from a Fire Demon?" Titans began shouting and protesting against the decision Discord made.**

**"ENOUGH!" I sent out a wave of eat and they all went quiet, "Fire isn't evil or destructive! I'm sick of all of you thinking that! I am not EVIL!" fire blasted out of my nose and mouth, "We are just misunderstood and have a little big of an anger issue! And all of you claiming us to be evil doesn't help! Just give is a chance to prove ourselves!"**

**"You talk as though you have issues with the beings here," Fire Star pointed out.**

**"Yeah, I just lost my wife months back and I kinda destroyed a city in a fit of rage," I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb.**

**"You had a wife?" I looked to her and she seemed surprised.**

**"Yeah, I did. What's it to ya?"**

**She looked away and rubbed her upper arm, "Nothing."**

**"Anyway, it looks like you could a warming up," I suggested.**

**"That'd be great," she stepped back and got ready.**

**I shot a fist at her body was engulfed with flames. When they disappeared, she radiated heat, "Thanks bud."**

**"You are welcome."**

**"Mom!" I heard Kelsar yell. I looked behind me and saw Kelsar hugging an older Titan woman. The Titan mother was blue which threw me off a little.**

**"My daughter," a yellow male Titan joined in and formed a group hug.**

**"Anyway, what's the plan?" Fire Star asked me.**

**"Well, first, you come with me. I'm going to talk to my council. I'm also going to tell my people to figure out living and food arrangements for all these Titans."**

**"Oh, don't worry about it. These Titans live in the elements and their element gives them what they need for energy."**

**"That's cool," I nodded happily, "Anyway, c'mon, I wanna have you meet my family," I smiled and took her hand.**

**-Kelsar-**

**"I thought we lost you," my father said.**

**"You did, but we found each other again and I'm so happy," they sandwiched me as they hugged each other, "I have missed you two so much."**

**"I see that your speech has gotten better."**

**"Yeah," they pulled away, "I learned from Aj."**

**"Who is Aj?" my mother asked.**

**"That new Fire Titan. She's the Princess of everything."**

**"Fire in rule?"**

**"She's not evil guys. She's very nice. She's kept me safe and taught me so much. She's my best friend," I tell them, "You can trust her."**

**"If you say we trust her, then I'll spread the word."**

**-Aj-**

**I made it to the greenhouse where Kirion and the kids would always be around this time. We walked in and there was Kirion over looking his kids. Fire Star was in shock, "What's that?"**

**"That's a Griffin," I explained to her.**

**"He's huge and we're Titans," we sat on the other side of him and watched the children okay.**

**"Hey Aj," Kirion looked up at me.**

**"Hey Kay, where's Jack?"**

**"She went to go get some food for the little ones. She should be back any second."**

**"Kirion, I'm back!" I heard Jack sing, "Ya know, I found some really good food in my mom's room," she set down the basket of food and looked at me and closed her eyes to say, "...shiiit... hi, mom."**

**"This is your daughter?" Fire Star asked and I nodded, "She's so beautiful. We've have horses back in Titan land. This one is very strong and pretty. Have you tried breeding her."**

**I cleared my throat, "That Griffin is her husband and these are their kids," I explained.**

**"Oh," she looked down as she shrank into a smaller version of herself. I shrank down to my human form and she seemed to gasp when she looked at me.**

**"Yeah, these are my wonderful grandchildren."**

**"There's so many of them," she smiled when she looked at the rambunctious babies.**

**"... and I told her, no, I'm not a pickle. I'm in a pickle," Rowdy said and broke out in laughter with his siblings, "Hey Granny Aj," he nuzzled my chest, "Did you see all those Titans at the front door? Who's the stiff?" he looked to Fire Star.**

**"This is Fire Star. She's the Fire Titan that came with the others. She's the only one that is of fire that came with them."**

**"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "So how's our little sisters and brothers doing?" Rowdy laid next to his siblings with his other look-a-likes and played with the young ones.**

**"You must be proud of having all of these children," she looked to Kirion and Jack.**

**"We are," Jack said and looked to Braeburn who was now growling at Fire Star. She backed up a little the closer Braeburn got to her.**

**"Hey," I picked up the struggling baby and held her in my arms, "Play nicely Brae," I tugged on her ear. She piffed at me and swatted my hand away with a hoof. She let out a long groan as she tried to struggle out of my arms. I tugged on her lion tail a little and she whimpered, "I said play nicely."**

**She curled into a ball and cried, "Mom, what did you do to her now?" Jack walked over to look at her little girl.**

**"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm just trying to teach her that she can't just growl at every person or pony that walks through the door."**

**"Why can't you just let me raise my children the way I see fit?"**

**"You don't even raise your children! Kirion does! He spends almost the whole day caring for all twelve of them and you only come around during the evenings and even then you're too tired to play with them!"**

**"I'm doing it now!"**

**"On your lunch breaks! It's not enough for raising children!"**

**"And what about you and Dashal? You two were always too busy for me! I hardly got to spend time with you two together!"**

**"We are together and we have been to all of your plays and concerts! Besides, you don't know what it's like to have to manage an entire world! All you do is add and subtract things!"**

**"That's an important thing and I am over cost and budgeting for the world if you haven't noticed!"**

**"I know that and I thought since you're good at that stuff, you could do it! I'm only looking out for you!"**

**"I don't need you looking out for me!"**

**"You want me to stop being a mother?"**

**"If that's what it takes! Being the daughter of you is a never ending hell hole!"**

**"WHAAAAAT?!" I set down Braeburn next to her siblings.**

**"All you do is talk about work, work, work! You no longer see how I'm doing anymore!"**

**"That's because every time I've tried, you've shooed me away! So I stopped doing that! I had I figured that you're all okay!"**

**"Well I'm not!"**

**"Can you two calm down?" Kirion asked.**

**"No! We need this!" I hissed, "You are my daughter and I think I've done pretty good ever since you became mine!"**

**"That's just it! I'm not yours! My own parents didn't want me and you took me out of pity!"**

**"That is not true! I love you Rainbow Jack! You are my daughter!" I felt my heat rise. Kirion scooped up his little children in one wing and rushed out of the greenhouse, "I will not stand for such tomfoolery!"**

**"Mom, you're scaring me!" she shrank back.**

**"You're telling me that I'm not a good mother! What do you-!" I looked deep in her eyes. I envisioned her as the little baby girl I adopted all sad thirty-three years ago, "I'm sorry," I calmed down and a few minutes later, I spoke, "I think it's best that we-!"**

**"Princess!"**

**"What the fuck!" I shouted, "A break cannot be caught!"**

**"Forgive me Princess, but this an urgent personal matter that you must deal with."**

**"What is it?"**

**The guard walked over and whispered in my ear, "It's Jack's parents. They've returned."**

**"Not on my watch they don't. Where are they?" I asked him.**

**"I sent them to your quarters your majesty," he bowed.**

**I pushed him aside and charged my way up to my room. Standing before me were two ponies dressed in expensive attire, "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed at them.**

**Hello Princess, I am Richie Longbottom," the stallion bowed to me, "And this is my wife Harmony Bell. You should be using such foul language since you are of royalty."**

**"I can use all the foul fucking language I want dick-cheese. So tell me what you want."**

**"We desire to collect our daughter that you call Rainbow Jack."**

**"Why the fuck do you want her back? You left her at the shelter."**

**"Because at that time, we were so focused on building our businesses that we didn't have the time to be bothered by children."**

**"That's a lame ass excuse asshole."**

**"Madam, please don't use such foul language in my presence," he stomped a hoof.**

**"Who the fuck are you to give me orders? I'm the Princess of Equestria and the world. You're both my bitches. So what I want you two to do, is to get yer shit and get it the fuck outta here."**

**"Is everything okay out here dad?" another stallion came out of my bathroom with a towel around his neck.**

**"Who the fuck are you and why were you just in my fucking bathroom?"**

**"I'm Cloud Chaser," he said with an arrogant tone, "And I was just taking a bath."**

**"You three have two seconds to leave Equestria or I will burn you alive," I threatened.**

**"You won't hurt Rainbow Jack's real parents," the asshole teen smirked.**

**I allowed my body to catch fire, "What the fuck did I say you arrogant prick?"**

**"Such foul language from a lady," the mare told me.**

**"I'm not a fucking lady, I'm a warrior Titan that's pissed off and willing to give you two a chance. So fuck off ya cock sucking fuckheads!"**

**"We aren't leaving without my sister!" the teen dropped the towel and got in my face, "And there's no way for you to make us leave without her," he made the stupid mistake of spitting in my face.**

**I grabbed him by his throat and he struggled and gasped for air. I grew to my Titan form and lifted him high above my head. The two adult ponies tried to run, but I grabbed their tails and lifted them to the level of their son, "I will have your skulls as trophies on my mantle."**

**"Aj No!" Fire Star kicked the back of my knee and I fell and dropped the ponies, "Don't kill them!"**

**"Why the fuck not? They abandoned Jack because they were too busy to love her. They deserve death."**

**"You've abandoned her too," she held my face.**

**"I didn't leave her to fend for herself when she was just a baby! They did!"**

**"Just let Jack choose what she would like done."**

**"Fine... guards!" five guards came in, "Put those three behind bars until I need them."**

**"Yes Princess!" they bowed and put the three ponies in chains before leaving.**

**"Now that's over," I stood as I shrank back to human form, "Whaddya wanna do?"**

**"How about you and I go get something to eat?"**

**"I thought that you Titans feasted on the elements?"**

**Her skin turned white like mine and her hair went from a deep dark red to jet black, "I'm not full Titan. I'm a human," she admitted.**

**"I did not see that coming," I placed my hands in my hair and ran them through it, "Well okay then. Where do you want to go?"**

**"Do you have a place that sells Golriffsks?"**

**"What?**

**"Golriffsks. You know? Big ugly leathery lizards with big teeth and spit acid. You don't have those here?"**

**"No, I'm afraid we don't have any acid spitting lizards here."**

**"That's a bummer. They're very repulsive creatures that are fun to hunt and a delight to eat."**

**"We have a Meat Shack that serves as much meat as one can contain. I think that may be the place for you."**

**"I do have one question for you though."**

**"Okay, go for it."**

**"Earlier, when we first met. I felt a loving warmth come from you... do you like me?" she blushed a little.**

**"Uuuuuh..."**

**"Aj," I heard Kelsar's voice enter the room along with the sound of three sets of footsteps.**

**"Oh thank god," I said quickly under my breath, "Yes," I turned to face her. Along with her stood a yellow and blue Titan.**

**"I wanted you to meet my parents," she said happily "I haven't seen them in a very long time."**

**"Hi," the blue man stepped forward, "My name is Crom and this is my wife Shrica."**

**"Hi," I shook their hands, "I'm Applejack, but everyone here mostly calls me Aj."**

**"I hear you're a Princess Warrior, eh?"**

**"I try my best," I smiled.**

**"My daughter tells me that you're attracted to the same gender and not the opposite. That's really strange. Our way of life is usually comprised of opposite sexes being attracted to one another."**

**"Well, for humans, it's possible for the same sexes to fall in love and get married."**

**"Usually for Titans, that calls for death. But our laws don't apply here. Here, we under your guidance and despite your devil induced ways, the people love you. How is that possible."**

**"Being a good leader doesn't involve sexual attraction or orientation."**

**"Really? I must learn from you abou that. I don't know what I would do if my daughter grew up loving women."**

**"Yeah, it's a real damn shame."**

**"Ah, a lady willing to cuss. Wonderful."**

**"Anyway, Fire Star and I plan on going out to eat. You're welcome to come along."**

**"Oh no," Kelsar stated, "I wanna catch up with my parents. Y'all can just go along without me," she grabbed her parents by the hands and pulled them out of my room.**

**I closed the door and when I turned around, I saw Fire Star make her move. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I pulled away and pushed her back, "What the hell was that for?"**

**"Sorry, I get pretty impulsive. I know you like me and I think I might like you."**

**"I'm still not over my wife's death, so I'm not in the mood to be dating. Besides, how do you even comprehend me liking you? I'm not into you," I lied, "So back off Star!"**

**"Oh, okay," she seemed sad.**

**"I'm sorry, but it's just that- I got- my... oh forget it. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through."**

**"I do actually. I lost my lover in a camping fire. She was the prettiest thing ever," she sat down onto her knees and I sat on mine in front of her, "She was a Blue Titan and just so amazing," she smiled, "The way her hair flowed behind her back and the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. Her name was Wobniar Shad."**

**"My wife's name was Rainbow Dash and she too was a Blue Titan. I loved the way she would laugh. I would come home just to hear it. She always brought the best out of me. She brought oh the lady in me and the lustful animal side of me," I chuckled, "Now she's gone and I am alone."**

**"You don't have to be alone any more," she looked back up at me and smiled with those big blue eyes of hers. She was asking with her eyes to have a relationship with her.**

**"Fine, I'll give you one chance. If you mess me up, I'll turn you into a crisp."**

**"I'm of fire too ya know."**

**"Oh, that's right. Well, I'll kick your ass that's for sure."**

**"I doubt that you have the training to take me down."**

**"Both my parents were Marines. My mother was a Lieutenant Commander and my dad was a Lieutenant General. They both were also over the Special Operations Unit. So they've taught me a few things."**

**"My parents adopted me and raised me in The Ruins. Fighting was our everyday life. That was until I unlocked my Titan power and was offered a place in Titan world. There, I learned more about fighting and I also achieved peace with myself."**

**"Ya know, I do like you. It's just that I don't wanna rush into things is all. She only died almost ten months ago."**

**"I understand. I'm just ready to move on is all," she looked away.**

**"Oh what the hell," I stood back up and locked my bedroom door. I turned around and Star was already on her feet; I pulled her in by her shoulders and kissed her passionately. She went limp and kissed back.**

**We stopped for air, "What happen to you wanting to take things slow?"**

**"I'm just horny as hell and I know that I have a crush on you."**

**"But we just met," she giggled similar to Dashal.**

**"So don't care," we went back to kissing as I stepped forward toward the bed. We fell on the enormous soft pillow of a mattress and wrestled our tongues together. I moved a leg in between hers and as if I told her, she grabbed my ass and pressed me against her so she could grind her pussy against my thigh. She whimpered in my mouth and I moaned back as I felt her hands grope my cheeks roughly. Our body heat began to rise and it was hard to breath in the hot air, "I think *pant* we have to many clothes on *pant pant*."**

**"Yeah," I rolled off of her and we stripped within seconds, "You have such big breasts," she said when I rolled back over on top of her. She groped them and I whimpered, "Looks like I found Kitten's weakness."**

**"Uh oh," she took a nipple into her mouth and I just started losing my mind. Or, I would of I had much of a mind left. I whimpered and moaned as she sucked on one nipple and tugged hard on the other. I felt so hot and it didn't help that she too was radiating heat. I was driven mad when my pussy began charging for an explosion. Star moved her mouth to the other nipple and I couldn't control myself anymore.**

**I began yelling out loud, "That's it Star! That feels so good!" she rolled me to my side. My right leg went in between hers and her left between mine. One arm went under hers and between the bed so I could pulled her close to my body. Her left arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled our hips together as I rested my cheek into the other arm's hand. We kissed and we ground our hips together to stimulate our clits.**

**"Ah! This feels sooooo gooooood!" I moaned in her mouth and bucked my hips into hers. She moved her left hand to my breast and groped it hard, "Oh Fuck Me Star!" I shouted and she did. She moved her hand to the middle of my back and she rolled on top of me.**

**"Looks like I found your trigger already," she looked into my eyes as sparks danced across our skin, "I don't know why your boobs are your trigger, but it's good that they are."**

**"Stop talking and just fuck me," I moaned and lifted my head to try and kiss her. She pushed my head back down and sank her lips on the crook in my collarbone. I felt her tongue slid along the long bone. I moaned and I was just about to cum. All I needed was a nudge, "Please, no more torture," I told her when I began feeling light headed.**

**She chuckled and slid down my body. She kept eye contact with me as she trailed a long string of small wet kisses down my chest and belly. All the while, she softly moved her hands all over my body. When she got to my pussy, she slowly licked the out lips as she slowly and torturously moved her thumb back and forth over my clit. I groaned hard and my mind was being lost in lust.**

**Star slowly stuck her tongue into me and only out the tip in and went up and down. Her arms reached under my thighs and lifted my hips. She sat up and rested my ass onto her chest. I relaxed my back and shoulders along her abdomen, belly, and lap. She took her tongue out and said, "You're so wet..."**

**"That's because you're torturing me," I whined, "Just Fuck Me!"**

**"I don't think that's the kind of tone to use when someone is trying to bring you to orgasm," she said evilly.**

**"I don't care! Fuck Me!"**

**"If you wish," she kissed my clit before wrapping her pouty lips around it. I groaned long and loud and overflowed with lust. She moved one hand down to my clit as she moved her mouth to my lips. Her tongue felt like a hot knife through butter as she pushed it as deep as she could. My whole hole, caught fire as she moved her tongue up and down. She pinched and pulled my clit and I lost it.**

**I felt my energy center and expand in my stomach, "That's is... more..." I pleaded, "...fuck me more..." she moved her tongue faster and I was shoved over the edge... finally. I tossed my head side to side as I ran my hands through the sheets to try and bare the intensity of the orgasm. After another few seconds that energy I had, blast out of me and I heard the sound of liquid being violently squirted or jutted out of a small opening.**

**When I was done, Star dropped my lower body and it dangle over the edge of the bed. My limbs were took weak to move and she saw this. Star cradled me and lifted me up. I soon felt my head land softly back on the pillow. She laid the rest of my body down and laid next to me, "Did I do good?" she asked me.**

**"You did good," I smiled at her.**

**-Twilight-**

**"Are you sure that this machine of yours will work?" Hinoto asked.**

**"Of course I do. All I need is Aj to go super nova and it shall be activated. Once that happens, I'm going to need ponies and humans to help me set up the shield markers."**

**"I thought Aj going supernova was bad."**

**"It is, but this machine I've built can withstand and keep a massive amount of heat contained and away from the ozone layer."**

**"What about the other Fire Titan?"**

**"I've run some secret tests on both Fire Titans and Aj has a weird genetic condition; even for Titans. The fire element that is in the earth doesn't fuel the Fire Element within her."**

**"What are you talking about?" the Elder of the Titans leaned forward in her chair.**

**"It's like, the madder she gets, the stronger she gets. Physically I mean. And the stronger she gets, the more her fiery core is prone to overheating."**

**"So she's just acting on her stupid fire element then?" the grey being growled.**

**"I thought it was a fire Titan that destroyed Kaen the last time?" I snapped at her.**

**"It was, but that Titan and her people thought that they were invincible and began destroying the world. They set fire to everything."**

**"Well Aj isn't like that. She's a good person and only lives to serve the people under her. She is loved here."**

**"It's all a trick. She's tricking you."**

**"No she's not!" I slammed my fists onto the table, "The next bad thing you say about Aj, I'll just have Discord send you back.**

**"Good. I don't wanna be here and live under the rule of fire."**

**"Why don't you hang out with Aj? Just for an hour. If you don't have your mind changed then, I'll send you home myself. Deal?"**

**"Deal," she smiled.**

**-AB-**

**I woke up from my midday nap and I just felt groggy and out of it. I stood up from bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and jumped back in surprise. I pressed my hand against the mirror and looked at my serpentine facial features. My eyes looked like snakes and scales littered my nose and cheeks. They shone silver and my eyes were silver and the pupils were long and thin. I saw that my teeth were longer and sharper.**

**Looking up revealed that my nails were longer along with the fact that my hands were bigger. Then something hit the back of my foot.**

**I whipped around and saw a dragon tail had broken through the fabric of my shorts. It seems to move on its own as I moved around to try and catch it. I stopped chasing it because I felt like a dog trying to chase its own ass, "Uh, Princess Applebloom?" my servant pony walked into my room, "It is time for lunch with the other Princesses."**

**"Uh, tell them that I'm not feeling all too well," I told her.**

**"Should I send for a Nurse?"**

**"No, I'm fine," I lied.**

**"Yes Princess," she left and I took my tail into my hands and felt scared. I don't want to be controlled by a dragon and run the risk of being killed. I think that I might just run away.**

**-Aj-**

**A soft knock came from the door and I woke up. I looked at the bed and saw that Fire Star wasn't there. I looked around and there was no trace of her. I didn't even hear anyone in the bathroom of the closet. I sat up and now I felt like a whore. I let her have sex with me and she's no even here.**

**"Ma'am, Aj's sleeping!" a voice said and Fire Star barged in.**

**"Hey, Aj," she was dressed in her all red leather jumper suit, "It's time to wake up."**

**"Where were you?"**

**"I was helping some ponies bring the springs back into boiling. With this newly built castle, there are some things that aren't really working to full functioning capacity."**

**"Okay, thanks," she came in and sat on the bed, "I gotta go to the lunch."**

**"Speaking of which, AB won't make it. She's sick from something."**

**"That's weird," I rolled out of bed, "She never gets sick. An Apple never gets sick. Our immune system is too high for that. I'm gonna go check up on her," I threw on some black shorts and an orange shirt that I pulled out from my drawer.**

**"Maybe she just wants just to be left alone?" she suggested.**

**"She's my sister and I want to make sure that she's all okay," I opened the door. Fiery Star closed the door back.**

**"No, you're not going anywhere."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I have to do something that I don't want to do."**

**"What?" I got defensive.**

**"This," she pushed me against the door by my breasts. I yelped when she did. She latched her teeth on my neck and I moaned. I dug my nails into the wooden door. She kneaded my breasts and I yelped again when she pulled on my skin with her teeth.**

**I grabbed her wrists, "C'mon with me," I locked the door and headed for the balcony. When we got outside, I used fire to use as thrusters to take to the sky. She did the same, "Where are we going?"**

**"San Panamino Desert!" I told her and took off to the the southeast.**

**-Hinoto-**

**...I felt it... I felt my mind slipping and my age getting to me. I knew that my life force was draining on me. I sat in my kitchen chair looking out the window at my kids playing. Zilliphia came into the kitchen and quietly sat down in the chair in front of me, "When are you going to tell her?" she murmured.**

**"I don't want to alarm her about anything. I want my death to be masked by war. I know I have enough time for that."**

**"I think you should tell her. She'll understand."**

**"Aj has enough strain as it is," I shook the dizziness from my head, "She doesn't need someone like me to add to that."**

**"She's your best friend and you're hers. She needs to know before the war. She and the others can figure out what's wrong with you."**

**"No, it's my time and I'm going to die with the dignity I've got left."**

**"Your dignity is going to get you killed," she slammed her palms against the table. I've never seen her get upset before.. it kinda turned me on.**

**"Okay, fine. I'll tell her, just do one thing for me."**

**"What?"**

**I jumped over the table and tackled her. I pinned her arms down and licked her neck. She struggled to try and free herself, "Not again you horny bastard."**

**"Yes again my sweet," I ripped her shirt off with my teeth and latched my teeth on her nipple and she moaned. Since she was already on the road to madness, I decided to let her arms go. She ran her paws up and down the back of my head and neck.**

**I felt my member grow in my pants and they got too tight for me. So I unzipped my pants to give my cock some room. She gasped when I felt my cock rest on her belly. I looked down and looked at my fully erect black cock out of its grey sheath.**

**"This is going to be fun," I looked at her, "For me anyway."**

**"You're a monster!" she spat.**

**"Oh I know," I ripped her pants from her hips and shoved my member into her tight squeezing pussy, "Take it, take it all baby," I thrusted my hips hard against hers and she cried out in forced pleasure.**

**She gripped my hips and tried to slow down my mad animalistic pace. Her pussy tightened around me along with her legs around my waist, "That's it Zilliphia! Cum for me!"**

**She did and I felt her liquids blast all over my hips. I immediately blasted her hot and moist walls with my seed. My seed blasted around my cock and hit my hips. When I calmed down, I collapsed on top of her, "That was amazing," she panted and kissed me.**

**"I'm glad you liked it," I dropped off of her and landed on my side. We spooned and I curled around her and we soon fell asleep.**

**-Aj-**

**I flew into the blistering heat and in the middle of the desert was a large whole surrounded by flying Griffins. THey yelped in surprise when I blasted past them with Fire Star. I lifted my chin aimed for heavens. I increased my altitude until frost coated my cheeks and my fire began to weaken, "Aj!" I heard that familiar voice call my name. I saw a faded image of the stars beforehand mind began feeling fuzzy and my fire went out.**

**I fell back and saw Fire Star hundreds of feet below. I pressed my arms flat against my side and pressed my ankles together, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I whooped when I began picking up speed. Fire surrounded me as I shot down like a comet toward the hole in the ground, "HELL YEAH! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE! DIVE!"**

**I was soon engulfed in darkness until I saw a flash of orange. I wan soon engulfed in a warm comfortable heat. I looked around and saw magma flowing passed me. I heard a low plash hit the water and all I saw black eyes and a thin line underneath them, "This feels amazing," the mouth moved like it was talking.**

**"I know right," I smiled back at Star.**

**"You look funny," she laughed.**

**"And you don't?" I swam around, "This is where I go to cool off," I laughed, "You're the first person to come here with me. This is usually private and only for me. But you're a fire Titan and I guess I like you."**

**"This place is cool," she swam around me, "Did you make this yourself?"**

**"Not really. It's an underground volcano that I found one day out here. So, I figured I would make it mine. It's refreshing to come here."**

**"How far does it go?"**

**"I dug a way all the way under the castle. I put it in the plans last minute. Cmon! Follow Me!"**

**-Celestia-**

**I sat at the lunch table with both Twilights, Rainbow Dash, both Rarities, both Fluttershys, both Pinkie Pies, Applejack, Teal, and Luna. The only people missing were Aj and AB. I knew AB was under the weather so I didn't worry too much about her, "Where's Aj?"**

**"Last I heard, she headed toward the desert with Fire Star," Luna spoke.**

**"Aj has been kinda all goofy around her lately."**

**"What do you mean by lately?" Twilight asked, "They've only known each other for a few hours."**

**"I've talked to Fire Star and she has taken a great liking toward Aj. I think Aj might just like her back," I explained.**

**"That still doesn't help us know where to find her," Twilight sighed.**

**"She's over at The Pit," Applejack said in her heavy southern accent. We looked at her with such confusion, "What? Y'all don't know 'bout that put over in the middle of the desert?" we all shook our head no, "I sure am surprised. Underneath are massive tunnels full of lava. That's what she calls her pool."**

**"Only Aj would be crazy enough to dive into lava," Rarity raked her hair with her fingers, "The girl simply is just too cool to not do it," she smiled.**

**"Okay girls, since she's not here, I guess we can just start talking about what is all on everyone and every pony's mind. The war. Twilight has devised a plan to destroy the dragons all at once. Twilight?"**

**She stood and bowed to me, "Unlike Fire Star, Aj has boundless strength and that means she doesn't have a cap on how hot she can get. She can reach levels of supernova and theoretically, she can go even hotter than that. I've studied the dragons and they have one weakness and that it high temperatures of heat. Which is why I came up with a machine that can both contain dragons, contain and withstand massive temps of heat. Once Kaen is defeated, we will work on pushing the dragons together so we can burn those dragons."**

**"So Aj is going to hit supernova and burn them all to hell?" Applejack asked.**

**"Yeah, she is. It's a simple plan, but hard to execute."**

**"What do you need from us?"**

**"All I need actually is for Aj to test to see how hot it can go in my test chamber."**

**-Aj-**

**I melted the ground above and pulled myself out of the magma. The hot magma felt good as it rolled off my back. Since all my clothes were burnt off, I went to a rack that had some clothes on it, "Here's some clothes. The shirts all are custom made to fit my uh, uh," I gripped my breasts, "You know...**

**"It's okay. So what is this place?" she looked around at all of the workout equipment.**

**"This is where I come to train. It's totally off limits to outsiders. But since you and I are a thing, I guess you can come here," I explained as she walked over to a picture on the wall.**

**"Is that her?" she asked.**

**I walked over and looked at the face of Dashal on the wall, "Yeah. It is," I ran a hand over the glass.**

**"She's very beautiful," she seemed sad.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't think that I can compete with her. She's so perfect and I'm not."**

**"Don't beat yourself up about it."**

**"She's like the Prom Queen and I'm like that one geek that no one wants to take to take to the party."**

**"What's a Prom Queen?"**

**"You've never been to Prom when you were in high school," I just shook my head, "Where did you live when to were on earth?"**

**"Equestria. There we just helped our community with our special skills. Once we have figured out our special talents, we get things called Cutie Marks. I looked down at my stomach and saw that my three apples were gone. I looked lower and saw that my Cutie Mark was on my left hip. The three apples formed a tilted triangle.**

**"That's cool," she smiled weakly.**

**"I think she would be happy if I moved on," I took a step to the side and took Fire Star by the hand, "Nice and slow, okay?"**

**She turned to me and lifted my hands to her mouth. She planted kisses all along my fingers and the backs of my hands, "Okay," she smiled at me with those big blue eyes of hers.**

**-Dimension X-**

**"You Thunder Blu have failed me three times too many. And not only that, you've come back weaker every blasted time."**

**Thunder Blu knelt before a row of hooded figures in dark colored throne chairs, "Forgive me master, but she's stronger than she looks."**

**"It looks like we have to pay her a visit personally."**

**"I highly recommend that you don't my masters. She's powerful and a Fire Titan."**

**"Fire Titan? I thought the universe decided to not make more of them."**

**"Well sire, there is one. Aj and I can't keep doing this to her. I've already abandoned her and I've already killed her wife. Please don't make me torture my daughter anymore."**

**"Then your sentence will be death."**

**"If I am scheduled to die, I have one last favor to ask from you."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"When you kill me, will you do me the honors of burying me next to my daughter?"**

**"I suppose that your request can be granted. You did do well enough to have earned that I guess."**

**"Thank you my lord."**

**"Now, go prepare the armies."**

**A/N:**_"Wobniar Shad" x "Rainbow Dash"- these two names are more similar than you think. Think you can spot how they're similar or how they are related? Leave a review or PM me if you think you have the answer. The prize I think might be an OC for this story that I'll be will to introduce into the story._


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** I was talking with Hero LumiEre Lumanite a little while back about the progression of this story. It's funny how I only planned for this story to go only four or five chapters; seven at best. Now, it has 34 chapters, including this one, and I know I have another few chapters left to go for this story. It's like something without a foreseeable end._

**-Twilight-**

**Aj was behind a sheet of glass with her back to me and the other scientists. We scientist looked at her and her toned back flexed its muscles as she moved. Looking down, I looked at the rest of her toned body. As a scientist, she has the perfect body. The way her muscles line up and the way her DNA strands are structured. The average human has two; she, has 22 wound tightly together and jam packed with amazing genetic information. Any time I've tried to dig deeper into her DNA, my machines would overload and break. She is just, for a lack of a better term, perfect.**

**"So, what do you want me to do again?" Aj asked as she continued to look at the chamber.**

**I pressed a button on the control panel and my voice could be heard inside the room in front of us, "I want you step inside and get as hot as you can get."**

**"Theoretically, I can go hotter than Supernova. You know that right?"**

**"Yes I do know that Aj. Just get in there and give it all you've got," I pressed another button and the door to the chamber opened. She stepped in and turned to face me, "I hope you know what you're doing."**

**"I'm a scientist. I know exactly what I'm doing. Don't insult me."**

**"If I was going to insult someone, you know I'd just come out and say it right?"**

**"What's your point?" I laughed.**

**"Let's just get this done and over with Twilight. I wanna go check up on AB."**

**"Don't worry, you're only going to be here another hour."**

**"For what?" she quickly shouted.**

**"These other scientist want to take DNA samples from you to analyze."**

**"Didn't you already do that?"**

**"I have, but they didn't. They want to find out more about your genetic structure."**

**"I thought my genetics breaks machines or some shit like that."**

**"They do and we are currently working on machines that can handle your kind of genetic information."**

**"I hate needles Twilight," she looked at me and I just pushed the same button and closed the door in front of her.**

**"Okay, go for it," I instructed.**

**I looked at a screen and saw a thermal scan of Aj inside the chamber. She hunched over with her hands drooping over. Then her arms went rigid and I saw her body heat rise. The temperature gauge read 553.97 Celsius and rising. 566.85… 570.31… there was a jump all the way up to 650.32 C's and the room was beginning to get too bright to see. So we all put on our almost blinding dark goggles. They provided our eyes with the needed protection to be able to see the chamber lighten up.**

**4056.34 Celsius is what I read and the machine warnings kicked into high gear, "Aj! That's enough! The machines can't take any more heat!"**

**"Make more heat?" I heard her shout back, "Okay."**

**The screen glitched and switched off for a second before flashing back on and read 10000 Celsius, "AJ!" even with the goggles, we couldn't see because of the too bright of light. Before I hit a button, the screen jumped to 14999999.99. When I hit the button, white foam immediately filled the room and the fire was no more. I hit the button to speak, "Aj! What the hell?" I soon realized that my voice was no longer heard inside the room. When I looked at the glass, the glass was soon melting and holes began making it look like Swiss cheese. The foam began pouring in and I just stood in my spot. Shock, awe, rage… fear. All of those emotions swirled around each other inside my chest.**

**I rushed over to the door on the right of the pane of glass and opened it. Foam cascaded down around my shins as I pushed in. The foam began to come down and I saw the top half of the chamber had been melted down. I walked over and looked in. Aj was laughing at herself as she sat in a corner wiping off the foam from her body. She looked to me, "That was cool."**

**"You almost killed everyone!" I shouted at her and her smile faded, "Do you know how hot you were?"**

**"Of course! I was married remember?" she snarked.**

**"No, you were at fifteen million Celsius."**

**"That's hot I'm guessing?"**

**"That is a little over twenty-seven million degrees; just as hot as the core of the sun."**

**"Sweetness," she stood and the only thing that really covered her naked body was the foam.**

**"Not sweetness; don't do that again."**

**"You said that your machine could handle it."**

**"Yeah, I thought it could too until you went to high. I was trying to get you to cool down, but you didn't hear me."**

**"Sorry about that Twilight," she smiled and stepped out of the chamber. When she did, the glass fell and broke into three pieces. The humans and ponies gawked at her naked body, "What the Hell are you looking at?" Aj hissed at them and they jumped at her words. Instantly, they whipped around and slowly headed for the exit. She wiped her butt and said, "Good lord, I've lost my tail," she checked her ears, "I also managed to burn the hair off them too. Dammit!"**

**"Serves you right Aj," she turned to me and gave me he bird. I just ignored he and continued speaking, "With this new data, I can have my force field machine modified to thirty million Celsius so that way, you can go as hot as you want."**

**"Will it be ready before the war?" she asked me.**

**"Why of course. Just be patient."**

**I was beginning to explain to her all the science behind it before she cut me off, "Oh god, Jesus. Don't tell me. I don't wanna know. I'd be waaay passed being balls deep in boredom," she sighed a little, "I need new clothes."**

**"Ya think," she walked toward the door and I couldn't help but think about what if she turned evil, 'What hell she could cause," I thought.**

**She walked up to the white wall and pushed a button. A panel slid left and she pulled out an all-white hazmat suit and put it on, "I'm going to wear this until I get to my room."**

**"Sorry, Aj; but we have to keep those here."**

**"Wasn't a question," she walked out the door as she laughed and I giggled along with her.**

**-Jack-**

**Evening fell and I was sitting at the dinner table with my mom like always. Kirion was off in the corner sleeping with his body curled around our children, "So, I heard promising things with Twilight's research," I spoke after a few minutes of silence.**

**"Yeah, aside from the fact that she has to modify the machine thing."**

**"Oh really, how come?"**

**"Her machine doesn't go as hot as I can."**

**"How hot can you go?"**

**"She told me that I can go up to the surface of the sun at the very least. She had to stop the testing because the testing chamber she made couldn't handle that immense heat for too long."**

**"Ah, got it," I hate the rest of my salad in silence.**

**"So, how's life with the kids?" she asked as she finished the last of her mead.**

**"I wish I could say it's going, but I hardly get to take care of them when they're growing up," I looked over at my husband when I heard his wings rustle and the sound of little whimpers came from under his wing, "Kirion doesn't really allow me to help raise them. It's as though he doesn't trust me to help care for them."**

**"You have to keep in mind that it's the male Griffins that care for the young. He's just acting all on paternal instincts right now sweetie."**

**"I know he is, but I just want to be involved in their lives," I looked at her and she was looking at me with saddened eyes.**

**"I understand."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah, I do," she looked back down at her empty plate, "When you came into me and Dashal's lives, she was the motherly type. I wasn't, but I tried nonetheless. She could make you laugh in a way I couldn't. You were so tiny and frail when we got you," she began to tear up, "Nurses said that you wouldn't make it beyond two years old, yet somehow, somehow you managed to pull through," tears streaked her face.**

**"It's okay mom, no need to cry."**

**"I'm not crying," she wiped her tears with a napkin before blowing her nose, "I'm just leaking."**

**"Why do you try to conceal your tears?" I asked her, "You try and seem so strong."**

**"Because I have to be strong," she looked up at me without lifting her head, "I have to be strong for everyone."**

**"I think what you need is someone to talk to. How about Hinoto? He's like your brother. Or better yet, why not uncle Big Mac?"**

**"Big Mac won't understand what I'm going through and I don't want to burden you any more than I already have."**

**"Mom, you're not being a burden to me," I told her.**

**She stood up and looked away, "Go to bed," she demanded, "I'm not going to have this argument with you."**

**"C'mon mom, you can talk to me."**

**She slammed her hands on the table before leaning onto them, "If you keep going on with this useless endeavor, I swear to god, I'll ground you for a week."**

**"I'm grown, you can't ground me!" I stood up and Kirion stirred awake at the sound of the children whimpering.**

**"You're grounded for a week!" she barked at me.**

**"You can't do that to me!" I barked back.**

**"You wanna go for two young lady? Keep talkin'!" she looked at me with such rage and I saw pink blotches appear on her skin. I kept my mouth shut, "Exactly," she headed toward the door and when she grabbed the handle, I couldn't keep my mouth shut for much longer.**

**"This is why you weren't the motherly one mom," I blurted out and the second following, I felt the heat rise in the room and heat came at me in waves, "You think that because you're this god-like being, you can do whatever and say whatever you want!"**

**"No, living in this world has brought out the true side of me," she turned around, "Before I came to this planet, I lived a hellish life! I was brought here to lay to rest the problems that arose in this world!"**

**"What was so bad about your old life?"**

**"I was slowly losing everyone I loved! And that's what's happening here! Again! Every day, every fucking day, I worry about those I love! All the ones I loved turned into mindless creatures from hell that ate any living fucking thing that fucking moved! I was forced to kill them because I had to protect all that I had left! You wouldn't understand because you haven't lost anyone!"**

**"I lost Dashal!" I yelled back at her and she gasped, "Her death wasn't only affected by you mom! It everypony hard and fast! I hear ponies still talking about how important and amazing she was! I loved her just as much as you did!"**

**"You Don't Know A Damn Thing About What I've Gone Through!" she hit the table so hard that it broke in half and collapsed in on itself, "You're Just A Silly Little Girl With No Grasp On What True Loss Is!"**

**"Hey, don't yell at my wife like that!" Kirion stood up and walked over to us.**

**"You stay out of this you Griffin scum!"**

**"Mom, don't talk to my husband like that!" I walked over to Kirion and the air was heating up so much that it was getting a little hard to breath.**

**"He has no business chiming in on family business!" my mom shouted.**

**"You don't think of me as family?" Kirion seemed hurt at her words, "I'm the father of your children."**

**"Father my ass! You don't even allow the mother to care for her children! I know it's in our nature, but come the fuck on asshole! Allow my daughter to care for the babies once in a while! Being in a relationship requires both parties to be involved in the child's life! Equally!"**

**"Like you and Dashal?" he shot back, "You were always the one laying down the iron fist and Dashal was the motherly one! It was like no one could say no to you because everypony was trying to keep you from getting angry! You talk about others valuing opinion and yet you don't value your daughter's!"**

**"She wants to know what I'm going through and I feel as though she's too young for that!"**

**"Why is that?" Kirion asked.**

**"Because they're not her problems! They are mine and mine alone!"**

**"Do you think the god you speak of likes secrets?"**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.**

**"It means that one day, you're going to meet this god of yours; and when he inquires as why you didn't allow your daughter to help through your problems and you answer that it was because your problems aren't hers! I don't think that will be a sufficient Reply!"**

**-Rarity-**

**I was in my closet sitting on the floor under a rack of clothes. I was ashamed that I was horny because I still haven't dealt with my love for Aj. I had my knees to my chest with my arms hugging my boobs. I pressed my thighs hard against each other to try and null the heat between my legs again. I heard screams for my pussy's lust to be dealt with, "No… never again…" I whimpered to myself.**

**I heard the sound of my bedroom door opening and the sound of hooves followed, "Rarity?" it was that bitch of a mare.**

**'I can't believe that I called her that,' I thought and just kept quiet.**

**"Seriously Rarity, come on out. We have a showing due this evening and I don't plan on being late. You're the host for crying out loud."**

**"Leave me alone," I said loud enough for her to hear. She walked into my closet and looked at me. **

**"What is wrong with you?" she asked me, "Are you sick?"**

**"Some what," I responded. **

**"What's wrong? Shall I get a nurse?"**

**"It's nothing a nurse can fix," I stammered as my pussy turned into an infernal heat. **

**"You can tell me anything you know, right?"**

**"I'm in love with Aj," I softly admitted. **

**"Have you told her?"**

**"It's not that easy," I wanted her to stop with the questioning, "She's out of my league."**

**"How so you know? Have you tried talking to her?"**

**"She was married to Dashal. I can't follow that."**

**"Ya know what? You're suspended, Rarity?"**

**"What? We are partners and you can't do that to me."**

**"Until you're better, I think you should take a couple days off. You're in love and I know enough about it to know that I can see that you're in pain. Go to her and tell her how you feel. **

**-Fire Star-**

**I was in the flower shop picking out some flowers for Aj. Tonight was the night that I was going to try and make her mine. I knew that she wanted to take things slow, but I couldn't wait. It's been a couple of days now since her and I first met and I can safely say that I'm crazy about her, "I didn't know that Aj was dating again," the old stallion used magic to hand me the bouquet of flowers. **

**"Her and I aren't dating, yet. But I'm just trying to win her heart."**

**"That there Princess is a hard one youngster," he winked at me, "From what I've heard, only Princess Dashal was the one who caught her eye. But what I do know is that once somepony has her heart, that pony has her fullest loyalty. Good luck to ya then little missy."**

**"Thanks Honey Bark," I dipped my chin and walked away. **

**Aj landed in front of me and let out a high pitched squeak out of fright, "Hey Star, who the flowers for, huh?"**

**"They're for you," I handed her the flowers. **

**"White roses. My favorite," she smelled them, "Do you know why they're my favorite?" I shook my head in response, "It's actually quite ironic really. A white rose where I came from means the dragon flower. Many eons ago, there was a dragon. He was very sick and a human nursed him back to health. Later, the man came up to the dragon's cave and saw that all of the white roses that where normally scattered in the grass before the cave, were gone. He went into the cave and called to the dragon. When there was no response, he went deeper into the cave and saw the dragon curled into a ball. The large enchanted rose that stood behind him was fading from red to white. The man went to the dragon and roused him from sleep. The man inquired as to what was going on. The dragon responded, "You showed kindness to me when no one else would. Even thought I have a condition that can't be cured, I wanted to give you a part of myself. Something that all immortals must give. A wish. This wish will grant you anything you so desire aside from immortality. That you already get," Aj stopped and stroked the soft velvety white petals, "The man wished for whole world to know this story and that the white rosé becomes a symbol of it. The dragon handed him two small vials. One was for immortality and the other, was for the wish. When he drank them both, he was granted his wish and he was granted immortality."**

**"Wait, why have immortality, if you're just going to die?" I asked her. **

**"When there is someone more pure of heart, the immortality fades and you must pass it onto the next. That's the only way to kill an immortal. When the man died, he was soon greeted into the heavens with his dear friend the dragon," she finished the story, "I love this story because its the only story that makes me feel like I'm gonna cry. In turn, I love the white rosé. It's the sign that represents kindness and a sign that dragons and humans once cherished one another. But, that was just for our world though," she chuckled. **

**I realized something at that point in time, Aj's like a teenager. The way she talks, the way she acts, even the way she loves. It was like as though her mind was preserved at the age of sixteen. She gets fascinated by so much and the thing I've come to terms was the fact that she wanted to be treated like a lady. The thing that she hardly gets is the thing that she needs the most, "Ya know, I wish to take you out to dinner tonight," I smiled. **

**"I dunno, I have to talk to my mom. I don't think I can go out on school nights," she joked. **

**"Oh c'mon," she took me by the hand as we headed toward the castle. **

**"I'm just fucking with you," she laughed as a Unicorn pony guard walked passed us, "Oh hey," she stopped her, "Can you out these in a vase and have them put in my room?"**

**"Yes Princess," she used magic to grab them before trotting off. **

**"So, tell me more about this Dashal of yours," when I said that her face turned sad, "Sorry, too soon?"**

**"No, look," I looked ahead and saw three earth ponies picking on a poor Pegasai Philly, "Watch this," she smiled and walked over. I stayed close behind to see what she was going to do. **

**"Ya know, if you kick him in the stomach, he might puke," the kids looked at her with such fright, "Oh no, don't stop for my sake. Keep going," she picked up the little Philly into her arms as she whistled weirdly. A human came out of nowhere, "These three teens tethered themselves to trouble. I want a hundred hours of community service done per teen. Their completion date is three months," the human scribbled down what she was saying and nodded, "Also, I want them to serve the family of this poor little guy for an additional fifty hours. Bringing that to a total of a hundred and fifty community hours in three months."**

**"What?" one of the yelled. **

**Aj looked to them, "This is what happens when I catch you picking on the weak. I will punish you to the fullest extent."**

**"But this is city not country," one whined. **

**"Where ever I go, it's national level punishment. Especially when I am the judge. Now follow this human to the judge halls," Aj scribbled her name on the sheet of paper the other human handed her and walked away, "So, where do you live little one?"**

**"I live at orphanage with those guys."**

**"That's horrible," she said as she stroked his mane, "How old are you?"**

**"I'm five," he answered. **

**"Okay, we are going to pay the orphan mother a visit," the little Philly seemed displeased at the idea. **

**We walked for almost an hour until we came to a large wooden house at the edge of town. When we went inside, the house looked like a sewage drain had exploded and smelled like it too. Kids had matted fur and it looks as though a few of them had eaten in days, "Turquoise, I'm back!" the little Philly called Jade called out. **

**"It's about damn time you-!" the mare stopped talking when she walked in and saw Aj, "Your grace," the Pegasai bowed before me. **

**"I give you money to take care of these kids and this is how you treat them!" oh yeah, Aj lost it. Hands down, she lost, "They live in filth!"**

**"I can explain," she whined and couldn't move because she had been stricken with fear. **

**"Make sure she stays here," Aj demanded of me and went to the back room, "Oh look at this," Aj brought back a bin filled with gold coins and Jewelry, "Look at what she spends her money on instead of these kids. You are the very least fired and consider your self bound for solitary confinement. I want to spend the next few days think up the best way to kill you. Star, send sparks into the skies. That will call guards and medics this way."**

**I ran out and did as she asked. I waited a few minutes and saw a large flock of flying ponies come out of the castle and head our way. **

**Aj came out with Turquoise in front and the kids in back. She checked up on the kids as the Pegasai and Alicorn landed. Guards went to Aj as the medics treated the kids, "Lock her up and prep her for death. She has been charged with child neglect."**

**Turquoise flew off with the guards, "These children need food and water."**

**"And a nice hot bath," Aj stated, "Take them to the royal baths. Give them what they want. Make sure that they are well taken care of," she instructed. Since a few of the children were Earth Ponies, some of the Alicorn stayed with them and walked toward the city, "Except you little squirt," Aj picked up Jade, "What do you think we should do with this place?" she asked him. **

**"Burn it to the ground," he said happily. Aj set him down as she sat and placed him in her lap. **

**She ignited a small flame on her index finger and moved in front of Jade's face then said, "Blow," he blew as hard as he could and the flame turned into a flamethrower and wrapped the house in flames. He smiled when he saw that hellhole burn. After a few minutes Aj stood back up and in one wave of her hand, all the fire swirled and went back into her hand. All that stood was the charred remnants of the building, "Now, you're coming home with me."**

**-Twilight-**

**"I don't think she would go for that," Celestia told me, "I don't care what science you shove in my face, Aj won't allow it."**

**"How do you know? She could say yes."**

**"In what dimension would she ever say yes?" Celestia barked. **

**"Maybe it might be this one."**

**"You shouldn't be playing with the laws of nature like this. Traveling to another dimension, sure, but to try and create the perfect being? Inexcusable. In so many ways."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because there is no such thing as the perfect being. I can understand you taking her DNA and insemenating it with modified seed, but cloning Aj won't due. It's already enough that we have one of them."**

**"This one though won't be like her. We can train her differently. I just want to see what happens when we have the same exact Aj lives in a stable environment. Free from danger and hell."**

**"I will allow you to impregnate her at the most. With constant supervision. After the war of course and if Aj says yes."**

**"Fine, I'll agree to your terms," I sat in my chair, "But I won't like it."**

**"I have a meeting with the Tacticians, don't do anything extraordinarily stupid. Okay Twilight?"**

**"You have my promise Celestia."**

**-AB-**

**I've been locked away in my room for a few days now. My only visitor was Aj. I had explained her to her my situation and she promised to keep quiet until my training was over, "The time is almost upon us Applebloom," Kaen told me. **

**"What do you want me to do now?" I asked him. He sat on my bed. **

**"We have to go to the land of the dragons," he said, "There, we shall awaken your inner dragon and you can become a full dragon. We can them come back stronger than ever and take this world."**

**"I'm not going to help you with that," I spat at him. **

**"It was a Titan that destroyed me and you are a dragon. You must avenge me."**

**"I'm not a dragon. I'm human."**

**"I've studied you mind Applebloom and I saw that humans are flimsy beings that have no purpose. How can you choose a human over your dragon side?"**

**I then thought of something, "Why not we have me become a full fledged dragon here? I can talk to Aj into allowing a few dragons to do this."**

**"It would make things a whole lot easier, but no. I need all the dragons. There is a place deep inside dragon country that holds a portal median that I need."**

**"Portal median?" I asked him. **

**"It will allow me to come through you and you will be my portal. How long would it take us to travel to Dragon Country?"**

**"Since I don't have any wings, we have to go by ship. That could take us almost a month. I know it'd take too long, but the Interdimensional Alignment will last three months starting in one week."**

**"That is enough time. I will allow you to prepare for this trip," the scale went dark and I no longer sensed him pressing against my mind. **

**-Aj-**

**I watched the little ones play in the large tubs that were carved out of the marble floor. The three teens from before were no longer under punishment for their crime. Instead, I charged them with just making sure Jade is kept out of trouble until further notice. **

**Jade swam in his own tub. He splashed and made bubbles in the water, "Calm down," I laughed and grabbed a sponge. I was going to have him use my own bathroom, but it turns out that the little three year old sister that he wanted to spend time with. **

**"Oof!" I heard. I looked behind me and sure enough, the mare had found a way to climb out the tub behind me. I picked her up and placed her into the tub with Jade. Jade swam over to her and they laughed. **

**"Sapphire, I want you to meet Princess Aj," he nuzzled his sister. **

**She just splashed water at me and giggled. I splashed her back and she let out a long series of high pitched squeals, "Hello to you too Sapphire."**

**I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to see that I was the Elder of the Titans, "Princess Aj, may I have a word?"**

**My smiled disappeared as I stood. I grabbed a towel and tried to mop up all the water dripping from my arms and face. I walked out of the bathing room, "Keep an eye on them," I told to the two guards that stood outside. They bowed and went into the room. **

**"I want to apologize to you Princess Aj."**

**"For what?"**

**"For underestimating you. My whole life I saw Fire Titans as just as a destructive force. Now I see that you use it to bring balance to everything. Fire Star hasn't destroyed a thing since she has been here. Back in our world, we treated her like trash and in kind, she treated us the same way. The beings here are so kind and sweet to everyone and I wish to learn from you."**

**"What could you possibly learn from me?" I asked her. **

**"We Titans are a divided world. We use our powers to mainly help ourselves first. Here, all the powers and talents are used for the greater good. Everyone has a place and everyone works together to achieve something better. I want to learn this and hope to become a better leader to my people. I would also like to have you teach my people how to fight. We have had times where we couldn't rely on our powers and our fighting techniques could use some working on."**

**"Why me? You can find another human to teach them?"**

**"Aye, we can, but you are the best fighter in the world. I've been to the archives and I have read that your fighting is that of legends."**

**"Okay, fine. Tomorrow morning, I want all of them in the meadow in their lowest form. We shall start their training at daybreak."**

**"That is early," she said, "I don't think that I have the time to talk to all of them by then."**

**"You don't have a signal to where you can call them all at once?"**

**"I don't child."**

**"Then I guess you better go and find one then. The first step as leader is bringing everyone together in a time of need."**

**"And I don't need this from you," she almost spat at me. **

**"Then so much for wanting to be a better leader."**

**"Why are you so angry?" she asked me. **

**"Consider it a part of my nature sweet-cheeks," I snorted at her, "I'll be at the meadows tomorrow morning at daybreak. I'll only wait twenty minutes before I leave," we kept eye contact for a few seconds before heading back to the room. **

**Before I closed the door behind me, I heard, "I'll do it," I smiled and closed the door. **

**-Rowdy-**

**I was at Derpy's house like I usually am every Friday night, "So, when are we going to tell people about us?" I asked her. **

**"When I'm ready. I'm already taking a huge risk by dating someone who's under aged and you're grandmother happens to rule the world," she raised her voice. **

**"We love each other and that's all that should matter babe," I laid down next to her on the bed. **

**"I know and since it doesn't matter, why are you so bent on telling everyone?"**

**"I'm sick of keeping our love a secret and I'm sick and tired of always having to make up lies to sneak out to do this Derpy."**

**"Listen, you're young and I know you mean well, but if you say anything, you'll ruin my reputation. I'll be seen as a whore and a child molester."**

**"You won't be seen as that," I told her and kissed her cheek. **

**"I'm older than your mom Rowdy. I don't think anyone would understand our relationship."**

**"You don't think anyone would understand? Seriously? Look at me! I'm a fucking creature from hell Depry! Ponies treat me different and it doesn't help that I have an anger issue either!"**

**"I'm sorry Rowdy, but-!"**

**"No buts! I understand what it feels like to be misunderstood. You are my only friend Derpy! I've been alone all my life!"**

**"Your siblings have friends."**

**"That's because they try to be something they're not!" I began to tear up, "They have tried so hard to be full pony, that they've believed it! They are not full pony! They are Griffonies?"**

**"What's your deal anyway?"**

**"I don't want to be alone anymore and I want to prove to those who say I'm a loner that I'm not!"**

**"So I'm just some tool for you to shut people up? That's all?"**

**"That's not what I meant D. You know that."**

**"I love you Rowdy, but I just want to wait until after the war to tell anyone at the very least!"**

**I sighed, "Okay... I'll wait until then. I'll do it because you asked me to," I laid down my head onto the pillow. **

**"What are you going to do about your younger siblings?" she rested her head onto the back of my neck. **

**"Well, they're old enough now to use at least flap their wings. It won't be until another year when they'll be strong enough to lift their bodies off of the ground for a little while. We will start their training then."**

**"I was kinda referring to Braeburn."**

**"I don't know about her. She's like me. She's a fighter and I don't want her to end up like me. Alone because she can't keep her temper under control."**

**"Do you know why you're always angry?"**

**"If I knew that, I don't think that I would be angry anymore."**

**"That is true," she tugged on my ear. I rolled over and she fell back onto my chest. I pulled her head in with my hooves and kissed her, "I do love you Rowdy."**

**"I love you too my Queen," I went back to kissing her and this act of love stirred my lust and I felt my dick begin to inflate and grow. It pushed its way out of its sheath. When it was fully erect, I felt my tip press against Derpy's arm. She stopped kissing me to look. **

**"Looks like someone's happy," she used the flat of her hoof to stroke the belly of my dick. My groan caught in my throat and I felt my dick harden even more. I nodded to plead for her to continue. She giggled and began moving her hoof faster and faster. Every few strokes I would buck my hips. I leaned my head back to enjoy the pleasure of her hoof stroking my dick. I soon felt a wet warmth engulf my tip. I automatically knew that she was wrapping her mouth around me. **

**I soon felt my sperm rumble in my balls and I began to pant heavily. Derpy suckled on my tip as she focused her stroking at the base of my shaft. She now took half of my dick in her mouth and just suckled on it. She teased me by not bobbing her head; I both hated and loved the feeling of her tongue moving side to side, "Derpy... Imma gonna cum..." I groaned quietly. **

**She pulled her mouth of around my dick and said, "Not so fast tough guy," she stopped her stroking to look at me. **

**"Please... let me cum," I begged and whined, "Lemme cum..." my tail wagged fast and hard out of instinct. **

**Derpy moved over me and just gave me an evil look, "You're gonna be my sex slave for tonight Rowdy," she sat back and I felt my dick begin to slid into her amazing warm, wet, and tight folds. We both groaned when my whole length disappeared inside of her. She was so perfect around me; I tried bucking my hips into her but she planted all of her weight on top of my hips, "I said that you're going to be my sex slave for tonight. Don't get any wise ideas."**

**"But I have to cum," I groaned, "Please let me cum."**

**"Not just yet," she leaned forward and placed her hooves onto my chest. I loved watching her petite frame on top of me as she moved back and forth. Derpy and I moaned as she fucked herself on my dick; of which was going to explode at any moment. Derpy bounced faster and I was about to cum. I let out a long lasting groan and at the end of it, Derpy pulled off of me. **

**I was kinda angry now that she wouldn't let me cum, "Derpy...!" I looked to her as she fell to my side, "I gotta cum."**

**"I know you do. Which is why you're gonna cum now," she laid on her back, "C'mon and have your way with me," she rubbed her drooling pussy with her hoof.**

**"Don't have to tell me twice," I rolled on top of her and looked down at my glistening dick. I love how wet Derpy was. I just pointed my tip at her pussy and shoved all the way in as hard and as fast as I could. She yelped in surprise and I just let her pussy have it. **

**I plowed into her hard and fast and a minute later, I finally released my seed deep inside her womb. She screamed my name when I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick. I soon felt my hips being blasted with her juices. I pumped my dick over and over again until was done and I collapsed on top of her, "Ha! Oh Fuck! Shiiiit..." I moaned and panted. I finally achieved climax and it felt amazing. **

**"You see," Derpy panted, "Holding your climax for a little while longer makes it all the worthwhile," she hugged me as my dick softened and plopped out of her. **

**I kissed her until I couldn't keep awake. I allowed my eyes to close and I fell into a deep sleep. **

**-Aj-**

**I wanted to get away from it all. All the people, ponies, and the Titans barraging me with berating questions and comments. It's not easy to try and make everyone happy. Especially when all these different species won't get along. **

**I stood in front of the few Titans that actually came. They were the weak ones of the groups. They didn't have much bulk to them and their control of their powers meant dick. It was going to be a hard road for me because the Titans that came along were all teenagers and I hate working with teenagers. **

**Most fought and bickered with each other. There was only two that sat in front of me as I toked on my pipe. I really haven't been using it, but my mind needed it. The plant I was burning smelled like berries and it made my mind flutter. I liked it and I loved how much smoke I could produce. I liked it so much, I planted a few of the plants into garden. **

**Anyway, I looked to the two teens sitting front of me, "You two are going to be the ones I train."**

**"What about the others?" the green one asked. **

**"It's obvious that they do not wish to be taught. Otherwise, they'd be sitting here with you to listen to my instructions. What's your names anyway?"**

**"I'm Storm," the blue haired Titan girl puffed out he chest. **

**"I'm Fissure," the green Titan told me. **

**"Okay, your first task is to shrink down to your smallest form."**

**"But we don't have clothes that fit," Fissure explained. **

**"Which is why you're not going to be shrinking down to size here. One of my best friends is in the clothing business. I can have her fit you guys and have clothes for you within a couple days," I told them as I stood. They stood with me and followed me to the castle. **

**"What about the others again?" Storm asked. **

**"They don't want to be taught and if they do wish to be taught they'll learn quickly."**

**"Learn what quickly?"**

**"That they should listen. They don't know it, but their training as already begun. When they realize that I won't teach squabbling ignorance, they'll try to appeal to my better nature to give them a second chance."**

**"Will you give them a second chance?"**

**"It depends on how serious they are. If they're truly serious, then I will see them ready to learn the next morning. If not, I will not train them and continue to train you two."**

**"My Queen," a black Pegasai dressed in all black walked up to me. **

**"Ah, my informant. What news has you?"**

**"The dragons are going to strike in three months."**

**"Why do they keep delaying it?"**

**"Because of Princess AB your majesty. She's on her way right now. When I heard this and came back, she was already two days into traveling by ship toward the dragon country."**

**"Okay, that's good. Keep me posted."**

**"Will do," he bowed and flew off. **

**"What was that all about?"**

**"When you train with me, you'll find out that planning things out helps. I plan things out, but I can change my plans on a dime. I plan for all events; kinda like how I planned for this to happen. I knew Kaen was going to take AB to the dragon country for some kind of dragon ceremony."**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**"Bring you two along with me," I stopped to look at them, "When your elder came to me and asked me to train her people, despite me not liking to work with teens, I knew that's who will show up. From out of those teens, I would only choose those who were actually serious."**

**"So you chose us and you're just going to thrust us into a dangerous situation right off the bat?" Fissure grew concerned. **

**"You won't know who you truly are or know your limits until you've been under some fire. Fire brings out the best in everyone."**

**"So where do you stand?"**

**"Haha, good point and I haven't experienced that kind I fire yet. I'm still in the purification phase. I do sense that the fire for me is on its way."**

**"So what are we gonna do until we get to this dragon country?" Fissure asked. **

**"We are going to go meet the rest of my family," I told them. **

**We walked to the castle and up to my room. We heard yelling coming from inside and I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Here we go," I opened the door and saw too much fighting going on. **

**Celestia, Rainbow Dash, the pony Rarity's, both Pinkie Pies and Fluttershy's, Twilight, Hinoto, and Applejack, were all yelling at each other about something. I only caught cloning and artificial insemenation. My name came up a few times. I looked to the Titan teens and they looked at me with confusion, "Welcome to a family reunion," I rolled my eyes again, "HEY!" I shouted and they all stopped shouting to look at me, "What the hell is going on here?"**

**"Aj," Twilight walked up to me. She had her hands clasped together, "I have something to ask of you."**

**"Ah shit, is this gonna be about some kind of science experiment? 'Cuz I don't think I can handle any more of those. If you need more fire tests, ask Fire Star. I'm pretty sure that she'll be willing to help you."**

**"It's not about that," she smiled and chuckled nervously. **

**"Then what is it?" I placed my hands on my hips. **

**"I'm working on a project. I want to make the perfect being."**

**Then I pieced everything together. The artificial insemenation and cloning finally came to light, "Hehe... wheeew!" I ran my hands through my hair, "That's a good one. Yeah, I know what you're going to ask my friend."**

**"So what do you think?" she asked with pleading eyes. **

**"That answer is no. I'm not going to have myself cloned and I'm not going to be pregnant. I know what life is like after pregnancy. A woman's body turns to shit and I love my body the way it is."**

**"Then can we clone you?"**

**"Uh no! The dimensions have a hard time with just one of me. I'm not going to have another one of me running around."**

**"Oh c'mon, we can train this one differently. We can train it to be nice."**

**"I'm fuckin' nice," I pointed a finger in her face, "The answer is no and if I find you trying to do such, I'll imprison you until you're dead and I won't even allow your bones to be buried. I'll keep them locked up in a deep dark whole in the middle of nowhere."**

**"But it'll be amazing to have the perfect being."**

**"Why do you want to have a perfect fucking bein anyway?"**

**"Your DNA is already perfect and I just want to have at the very least, I want to have your offspring. Wait, that didn't come out right."**

**"The Answer Is No!" I shouted. **

**"But-!"**

**"But nothing Twilight! I'm not going to have any kids. I already have one with twelve fucking kids and not to mention that I'm working on having another."**

**"What?" they all gasped in unison. **

**"Well, there's this one five year old Philly that I wish to adopt. He's a cute kid and just adorable."**

**"You want to adopt me?" Jade pushed his way through the humans and ponies. **

**"Where he fuck did he come from?" Hinoto asked as he looked around. **

**"If that's okay with you that is," I sat down and crossed my legs. **

**"That's okay with me," he jumped in my lap and began licking my face. **

**"Okay, okay!" I pushed him off, "Would you like to meet you future sister?"**

**"Yeah. That would be great!" I stood up with him in my arms. **

**"C'mon then," I tickled his belly and he giggled. His little jade colored body writhed under me as he pushed my hand away with his hooves. **

**The door opened up and Rarity walked in, "Aj, good thing you're here," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I need to talk to you about something."**

**"What?" I set Jade down. **

**"Something private."**

**"Okay, everyone outta my room! Now! Hinoto, watch over Jade."**

**"But I have meetings all day," he whined. **

**"I didn't ask about your plans for the day did I? Watch over him and come back to me when you're done. Now get out!" I pointed to the door and they all filed out. **

**I slammed the door behind them and turned to Rarity. She looked at me with a familiar look that she's had every time her and I talked, "What's wrong Gem?" it was the nickname I kinda gave her a couple years ago. **

**"There's something I need to tell you something Aj," she moved deeper into my room, "And it's not easy for me to say."**

**"Just say it," I moved to my bed and fell on it to stretch my tired limbs. **

**"I'm in love with you," I sat up and just gave he a weird look, "Don't look at me like that and say something!"**

**"What do you want me to say? All I cared about was when you would tell me."**

**"You knew?" she seemed surprised. **

**"Nothing goes on in this city that I don't know about," I crossed my arms, "I knew you'd make your move some time after Dashal's death."**

**"I just wanted to wait until you were done grieving is all."**

**"I'll always be grieving over her death Rarity, I've just sucked it up enough to move on."**

**"So what do you say?"**

**"I love you too Rarity, but I just see more of like my sister. Besides, I'm kinda seeing someone anyway."**

**-Fire Star-**

**I had my ear pressed against Aj's door and eavesdropped on her conversation with Rarity, "You're already dating? Who are you seeing?"**

**"Fire Star. She's great about understanding that I just wanna take things slowly. I hate the fact that I keep neglecting her because I can see her horniness levels going off the charts."**

**"Why her though? She seems not your type," I hurt because her words stung my heart. **

**"How do you know my type Rarity? Star is amazing. She's patient with me and understands what I'm going through."**

**"And I don't?"**

**"Who have you loved and lost, huh? No one. You're all alone in this world," my core shook and that was a sure sign that the other Fire Titan was getting upset. **

**"Who's fault was that? You killed my family!"**

**"They were turned into Zombies and I was forced to. Then you turned into one of those beasts and I was forced to kill you."**

**"If you would have protected us better, none of us would have been killed."**

**"It's my fault that you and the others didn't want to listen to me. I told you what to do and you thought that I was just being too motherly! If you haven't noticed, being a mother isn't my strong suit! I wanted to protect you all! But, Nooooo! You all had other ideas that got you killed! That's not what you all had in mind! Now get out of my face!"**

**I snuck across the hall and hid behind an open door. I peeked out the side of the door and saw Rarity storming out the room with tears in her eyes. Aj walked out into the hallway with rage in her eyes. She looked down the hallway before looking my way, "Star, get the fuck out of hiding!"**

**I slowly came out and hunched over to try to make myself appear to be smaller, "What were you doing behind the door?" she asked as though she knew the answer. **

**"I kinda overheard your conversation with Rarity."**

**"How much did you hear?"**

**"What are zombies?" I asked her. I didn't want to tell her that I also heard Rarity confessing her love to her. **

**"Zombies are evil creatures that you don't want to bite you or even scratch them. They're the kind of beasts that you have to kill on sight. No matter who it is."**

**"So what is up with Rarity?"**

**"She chose the wrong time to tell me that she loved me," Aj went back to the room and I followed her, "I don't see what makes me so fucking perfect! I'm just a freak of nature that has the worst kind of luck! First the zombies, then I came here and had to fight a war that wasn't originally mine!"**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"I want my life back! Before the zombie plague! This is such bullshit!"**

**"You wanna go back to the time before you married Dashal?"**

**"Why do people keep asking me that?" she slumped onto her bed and placed her face into her hands, "I'm stressed of beyond belief and I've just been so tired lately," she groaned heavily before dropping back into the bed. **

**"Have you ever tried to go on a vacation?" I laid down next to her. **

**"I can't go on a vacations Star," she looked at me. **

**"Why not?" I turned to my side and propped my head up on my hand. **

**"Because every time I go on one, it gets ruined. So I gave up on going on one."**

**"There's probably something I can do," I ran my finger up her white covered belly. **

**"There is," she took my hand and kissed it, "Be patient with me Star. That's all I need," she rested her head back down and looked up at the ceiling. **

**"What are you thinking about?"**

**"My biggest mistake."**

**"What would that be?"**

**"Being born."**

**"What?" I was completely thrown off at her response. **

**"If I wasn't born, none of this would've happened. There won't be a constant threat to the dimensions."**

**"What do you plan on doing?"**

**"Something crazy."**

**"I think we can all agree that you're crazy. So what's the real plan?"**

**"Do something stupid," she sat up and I saw a plan coming into motion in her brain. **

**"What do you plan on doing?"**

**She moved over me and pinned me back against the bed. She pinned my wrists over my head against the bed. Aj reached down and pressed her lips against mine, "I want to take things slowly, but my plan won't allow me to. We have made love before and it was incredible, but you were in control. I want you to see what I'm like when I'm in control."**

**She moved her hips and legs in between mine as she moved her lips down my face all the way to the base of my neck. I moaned in pleasure as she took me. Our body heats rose as sparks danced across our skin. She let go of my hands and moved them down to the bed next to my boobs. **

**I wrapped my arms around her neck as we went back to kissing. I wanted to suck on her tongue, but she didn't offer it. All she did was kiss me and grind her hips against mine. Our heat began to grow and I began to worry. I pulled my lips away from here to say, "We can't... we'll burn everything."**

**She looked back at me with her lustful irises swirled green and red, "Don't worry... fireproof," she went back to kissing me and I felt my clothes and her clothes being burned off. I soon felt her hot skin move against mine and I felt my pussy feel as though it caught fire. I saw that flames began dancing around the room. **

**Aj finally stuck her tongue in my mouth and I enjoyed it. Her tongue wrestled with mine and rubbed the inside of my cheeks. I moaned when she began groping my right breast. I bucked my hips as I squealed into her mouth. Despite my wantings, she pulled her mouth away from mine and pulled it onto my left nipple. I whimpered as her tongue swirled around the small nub of flesh. I knew what she was doing; she was teasing me and I hated it. I hated being teased like this. Especially when my pussy wasn't getting any attention. All it got was her pelvis barely brushing against it. **

**Aj moved her lips to my other nipple and groped my other one now. I groaned heavily as my lust was being overcharged. I gripped Aj's hair hard as she tugged on my nipple with her teeth. I panted heavily as she tugged harder and it felt like my nipple was being pulled off. She let go of it and looked at me. Her irises were all red now and she looked like she was out for blood. Her skin glowed like a light bulb and as did mine. **

**Aj kept silent and moved down to my belly. She kissed it as her rough hands across my skin. I laid my head back as she kissed my heated skin. She dragged her tongue in a series of lines across my belly as her nails softly scratched my skin. I moaned hard when her tongue went inside my belly button. I ran my hands through the sheets as her hands ran up and down my belly. **

**I squirmed in pleasure as flames danced across the room. I looked down and saw Aj's tongue tasting my skin and her hands were moving down to my pelvis. Aj slid lower and kissed my shaven down pubes. Her being so close to my pussy rose the temperature inside of me. She moved her hands up and down my thighs and I felt like I was about to come. I bit down on my lower lip, 'Not gonna cum! Not gonna cum! Not gonna cum! Not gonna cum! Not gonna cum!' I thought, 'Too Late!'**

**"Ugh! I'M CUMMING!" I clenched my stomach muscles and came hard. I propped myself up on my elbows and saw myself squirting my juices all over Aj's chest. She blew on my engorged clit and my juices kept squirting. This time they blasted her chest more and more with greater force. Aj increased the heat of her breath against my pussy and I bucked my hips. A couple stray blasts of cum hit her face with vim and vigor, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I bellowed before I collapsed back on the bed and my orgasm subsided. I couldn't believe that she could make me cum without touching my pussy. I heard her laughing at me, "Wha-what are you laughing at?" I lifted my head and looked at her. **

**"I'm laughing a you," the light being given off by our skin faded away, "You've came without me touching your pussy."**

**"I know," I laid my head back down because my head felt like it was about to spin off, "But still..."**

**"Do you want me to continue?" she asked. **

**"Please do," I got excited because I didn't expect her to be just warming up. **

**She moved over me and kissed me. I tasted my sweet juices on her lips. She turned around and I saw he pussy come into view. It was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I yelped in surprise when I felt her finger shove itself all the way down into my sensitive hole. I immediately wrapped my arms around her hips hugged and hugged them hard. I kissed her pussy and she moaned as I felt her add an additional finger inside of me. **

**I soon felt her mouth wrap around my clit and I moaned in pleasure heaven. I continued my mission on bringing her to climax by swirling my tongue deep in her honey sweet pussy. We both moaned in pleasure as sparks began to jump across our skin again. I moved my hand down to her now fully erect clit and pinched it as I licked its base. Aj moaned and responded by clasping her lips onto my clit. I bucked my hips and felt my stomach tense up again. **

**Aj withdrew her fingers I groaned at the lose of contact. I soon felt a smooth blunt tip press against my pussy lips and gasped when it went inside of me. I realized that it was a dildo and felt the flared tip come halfway inside of me before I felt that it was too big, "Wait! It's too big!" I tell her. **

**Aj didn't listen and shoved it deeper. The flared tip pressed itself against my cervix. I gripped her hips hard as she twisted the dildo inside of me. Aj wrapped her lips back around my clit and began slowly pumping the dildo in and out of me with a little twisting motion. I couldn't even pleasure her as she pleasured me. A few minutes later, sparks turned into flames and danced in the air around us. **

**I just hugged her waist as my pussy caught fire. I was close to cumming again and the heat in the room rose along with our body heat. I bucked my hips every time she shoved the dildo back inside of me, "Aj, I'm gonna cum!" I panted and whined. **

**"Then cum for me," she asked of me as the fire around us began to cluster together and pull toward us. After another minute when I was on the brink of orgasm, the fire formed a bubble around us. When I came, I screamed her name again. **

**-Twilight-**

**I was looking at the ground before me as I walked down the front castle steps. My wrist began making noise. I looked and saw that the thermal meter was going off the charts. I looked around and didn't see any kind of heat problems. That's when it hit. From the window above me, a sphere of fire grew and grew, "Everypony Move!" I ordered. **

**My friends and I began running away. I tripped over a rock and fell hard on my chest. Before I could stand back up, I was hit with heat. When I thought I was done for, I realized that the heat wasn't burning me. I looked around and beautiful shades of orange and yellow danced the skies. **

**I stood up and the heat was welcoming and friendly. I saw the flames form flame humanoid beings. They danced around me and I saw dark red smiles like their fiery faces. One took me and we began to waltz. It reminded me of when my parents would dance every night before bed when I was younger. I felt a warmth spread throughout my entire body as I danced. **

**The fire being let me go and skipped away. I looked around and the sight of the elder caught my eye. There was a fire being dancing with her. She laughed as flames danced around her. I looked around and saw more fire beings dance around. **

**After a few minutes, they stopped and looked toward the castle. They frowned as I felt the warm welcoming heat dissipate. The sphere of fire began fading away along with the fire beings. When the fire faded, we all looked around in shock and awe. **

**"What was that all about?" Rarity came up to me to ask. **

**"Whatever it was, it was beautiful."**

•**Dimension X•**

**-Thunder Blu-**

**I sat in front of my mirror in my room. I had just found out that the alien I've been serving was just using me. I've lost everything I have ever loved to believe in ideologies and beliefs that weren't mine. I fucked up and I want to make things right now. **

**I pulled out a picture from my purple jacket pocket. It was old and yellowed with age. It showed me, Apple, Applejack, and Big Mac all at the park laughing. I remember the day. Granny Smith wanted a picture of us so that way we can always have a glimpse at a happy family. I ran my grey fingers across the face of Applejack. I knew I had to help her in some way, but how? I tried to fuck her over three times now. I'm the reason why her beloved wife is dead. **

**I looked back at myself in the mirror. My grey skin, all black eyes, and bald head. My skin was wrinkled and dropped off my skin, "You look like shit boss; you also need to stop this madness."**

**-Aj-**

**"That was so fucking cool!" I exclaimed, "Score for us!" I laughed. **

**"What was that all about?" Star asked me as I looked out at the ponies below from my balcony. **

**"I think it was a release of fire from a source of happiness," I turned around and there she was in one of my white robes, "I've seen fire when it's fuel source was anger and rage and hatred; I think I saw what it was like when it's source was love and happiness," I explained to her. **

**"Was this all a part of your plan?"**

**"No," I lied and tried to keep eye contact with her. **

**"Okay," she shrugged and walked back to the room, "That was fun though," she stated, "Who knew that to could bring someone to orgasm without even touching their pussy."**

**"I knew. Dashal and I did it all the time to each other," I explained to her. **

**"Seriously, how can a woman follow Dashal. She seemed so perfect."**

**"She wasn't perfect, but she was perfect for me. She is the one who taught me how to be more subtle and graceful. Even in the midst of turmoil."**

**A soft knock came from the door, "Come in," I said and my dragon scout came in, "What is it?"**

**"Well, I want to let you know that the ponies I bring before you are just scouts. So please go easy on them."**

**"I'll try," I saw a pony walk in with a dragon scale necklace and I got pissed off, "Let me get this straight. The army of dragons that we are planning on destroying, is coming. We've been planning this for months and You, Are Wearing, Their, MERCHANDISE?!" my body lit up in flames. **

**I looked over to respond to the sound of someone sipping on a drink. The other rookie scout was sipping on dragon juice. She looked at me and grew nervous, "Hehe... thirsty?" **

**"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAA-AGH!" I went out just a force wave of fire. **

**When I calmed back down, a messenger pony slowly walked in, "Uh, Princess Aj?'**

**"What?" I shouted.**

"**You have a letter," she pulled out a purple envelope with her mouth. **

**I grabbed it and opened it. There was a thin tablet on the inside and when I opened it, a pen like object stuck out of the base and scanning lights circled the room, "Please evacuate all unneeded perons from the room before this letter can commence."**

"**Get out," I instructed of the others and they quickly left. When the door closed, the pen scanned the room again and focused its lights on my face. It made a loud beeping noise before it said, "Queen Applejack, daughter of Apple and Thunder Blu," I flinched at that last name, "You have received a message from Thunder Blu."**

"…**oh god…," I sighed.**

**Just then, the face of my so called father appeared. He looked like shit and he looked scared for once, "Aj," he whispered and then looked around, "There is a war coming for you Aj. Now I know you have no reason to trust me, but here me out."**

"**This outta be good," I chuckled and sat down at my bar table and set down the tablet. I pulled out a small shot glass and a poured myself some whiskey as he kept talking.**

"**There is a madman named Grim Fury," when the brown liquid hit my lips, I spit it up at that name, "He's coming for you Aj, along with his ****Dark Sentenols," my hands began shaking, "He's the one who I've been working for all along. He promised me that he would keep you safe if all I did was bring back your energy. I had to pretend to be evil for your sake. Now he's furious and must be destroyed at all costs. You are the key to living long Aj; it's in your DNA. He will use your energy to shed the light on all of his enemies and will destroy them so that there will be no one to contest him when he fights the Gods," Discord, "He has a power that you couldn't even imagine, but you have something that he doesn't have and that's complete control over the Shadow Realm. He has me, but I saw the rest of the controllers give their lives to save everything else. If he has you, he will have all nine pieces of the Shadow Realm and he will use that evil power to kill everyone and everything. Don't let him get to you. You need to be protected at all costs."**

"**Thunder Blu! Thunder Blu!" I heard shouted behind him.**

"**I gotta go," he pressed a button on the top of the screen and my screen went black.**

**I sat there in silence because the name Grim Fury is written on the walls of old Elfish caves. The story is that he was the Father of Elves in all the dimensions and was taken down by a monster in white because he sold his soul to the Founder of Death itself for power. When he didn't have enough power, he killed to gain more. Finally, the monster in white imprisoned him and took his power away. I thought that story as just an old fable; but now I see that that story is true. I have to figure out what that white monster was. Maybe it can shed some light on all of this.**

**But why would Thunder Blu want to help me. I wiped my face with a small towel and poured myself another shot and took it, "I gotta get out more."**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:**_ Okay, for the prequel, how far back should I extend. Should I extend as far back as Aj being ten years old when the zombie plague started; a few years before; or should I go back further? Like when her parents first met?_

_This prequel thing won't even be started until this story is done, but uh, yeah. I've thought heavily about the prequel and I have it all planned out. It's just the starting point is all. Please review and leave an answer. _

**-Aj-**

**Three weeks after my revelation about the white monster defeating Grim Fury, I had sent for the Restricted Archives about it from the Dark Elves. Since it was in the Elfish, I had Kelsar translate it for me aloud. **

**"Aj, I've read this a dozen times to you," she rubbed her eyes, "It doesn't say what kind of monster it was," she sat on my bed with her legs crossed and the large book in her lap. **

**I paced the floor thinking about what it said, "Read it one more time Kelsar."**

**The Dark Elf yawned one more time and began reading again, "In the time before man, darkness plagued the galaxies. The Cosmos saw this as bad and decided to creat a being of light and elect it as the master of the Light. They then created a master of Darkness. They both were to keep to the sides they have been tasked to protect. To ensure the balance, the Cosmos created a mass of beings to help monitor. When the beings favored the light over the dark, Grim Fury grew jealous and wanted power to prove to anyone that he was just as good as the master of Light. Along the way, a man sold his soul to him. A man by the name of Grim Fury. Grim Fury wanted power to impress the love of his life. When he got the power, he craved more. He killed, he lied, he cheated and finally got enough power to challenge anyone. He found the master of Darkness and challenged him for the right to control the Shadow Realms. When the challenge was answered, Grim Fury won and slaughtered the master of Darkness. The being of light fought in a fit of rage for destroying his brethren and managed to take him down. The master of Light banished him to Dimension X and stripped him of his power. Then the master of Light got to thinking. Thinking he could be in control of everything. He sought love and when he couldn't find it, he acted on his thoughts to find it. Evil sank into his heart and turned into the White Monster. So the Cosmos created a perfect being, the Fifth Element, to stop him. He fought mercilessly, but still lost. His remains wet spread across the dimensions and given to the most powerful beings to safe guard the pieces. The master of Light swore his vengeance against the so called perfect being. After that, the Cosmos needed the Fifth Element no longer. The Fifth Element will emerge again when the time calls for it. Until then, the Fifth Being shall be to rest."**

**"I still don't get it," I folded my arms against my chest, "Grim Fury is banished to Dimension X and yet he's gaining power; as of this white monster no one can figure out what kind of beast it is; and this Fifth Element isn't identified at all."**

**"Maybe you should just go to bed," she suggested, "We can talk more in the morning."**

**"I got it. The white monster is Kaen; Grim Fury is storing up an awry to I guess take back what was his. I highly doubt that he's coming for me because I'm guessing he'd want to take out his rage on the dragon. Then this perfect being person. Kaen said that only a Fire Titan can beat him."**

**"So who is this perfect Fifth Element?" she asked me. **

**A soft single knock came from the door and I knew who it was, "Come in," I said and in came Discord, "Ah, Discord," I smiled. He came in with a book hugged to his chest and had a sad face on, "What is it?"**

**"I've been to Dimension X Applejack," he said my full name. Now I knew something was up, "I have read the history their and the perfect being... is you."**

**"Like hell it is," I laughed, "I'm not perfect."**

**Discord opened the book and flipped multiple pages until he found what he was looking for. He turns the book around and I saw a woman garbed in black and white. Her hair billowed behind her in differing shades of yellow. Her back faced me as she wielded a sword against the face in front of her. The face was dark and ugly looking; I could only assume that it was Grim Fury. **

**"That's just a lucky coincidence," I told him. **

**He kept silent and turned the book back around to himself. Discord flipped a page and read, "The Perfect Fifth Element, will be created by a lesser being to save both time and space. This being will grow up like a warrior princess. This being will fight for her underlings and be willing to lay down her life for the greater good," Discord looked back up at me, "You're the one that should bring balance back. I also realized that, Grim Fury is no longer evil. He wants to use your power to defeat Kaen and when that is done and over with, the cosmos will reset the light and dark realms. That's all he wants. He's so evil like because he's just angry is all."**

**"Then why does Thunder Blu think he's just plain evil?" I asked him and grew suspicious of Discord. Now that I think about it, Discord is a bit of an asshole. He would've just popped in instead of knocking. Right when Discord oped his mouth to respond to my question, I shoved my fist in his mouth. I blasted flames down his throat and his head popped like a pimple. Instead of blood, his body just turned into a puff of purple smoke and disappeared. **

**"What was that all about?"**

**"I know Discord fancies himself clones, which means her he's here somewhere. Probably with Flutters."**

**-Flutters-**

**The moon looked beautiful reflecting off the moon's light. Discord and I held hands as we walked along the bank, "You truly are beautiful my sweet," Discord tells me. **

**I brush my hair back with my right hand, "Thanks," I soon blush and look at the ground before me. **

**"C'mere," he pulled my hand back and I was pulled into him. He held my hips as I had my arms wrapped around his waist. I looked up into those wonderful yellow eyes of his, "I wish to make love to you Fluttershy," he used one hand to stroke the side of my face. **

**"I've been waiting for this moment," I told him, "I've never actually had a penis inside of me, but Discord and I did have some wonderfully blissful times with each other. Discord held my face and pulled me in for a kiss. After a second or two, he began pulling at my shirt. **

**I took a step back and slowly stripped for him. I saw that his member in his pants was hardening. I felt proud to make him hard for me. When I was fully nude, he stripped as well and his well-toned no nippled body was revealed. **

**He was just simply beautiful aside from his face, but that didn't matter. He moved closer to me and hugged me. His rock hard member pressed against my skin and I shuddered in pleasure, "... take me...," I didn't have to tell him twice. He pushed me against a tree and lifted my leg a little. I soon felt his member ram itself inside of me, "Aaaaaaah!" it kinda hurt because I've never had something that big inside of me. I wrapped one arm around his neck as I placed my other hand against the tree for balance. I dug my nails into the wood as he bottomed out inside of me and ripped back out. **

**He and I moaned as he claimed me of his. The God of Chaos was sending me to heaven. His member throbbed and grew inside of me and I knew he was going to cum inside of me soon. Which was good because I was about to cum as well. I felt my pussy begin to charge and soon explode, "Fuck me! Fuck Me! FUCK ME!" I shouted and he grabbed my hips to help him fuck me harder. **

**He tilted my pussy up and toward him and his tip entered into my womb. I yelped at the sudden heightening shift in pleasure. He thrusted hard inside of me and I felt his enlarged tip trap itself into my womb and I screamed. His member grew bigger and bigger until I felt him stretch me to my limit, "Discord! TOO! MUCH!" I shouted on each thrust. **

**I felt him grip my hips hard and he soon blasted me hard with his cum. It felt like someone emptied a jar of bouncy balls inside of my womb. His jism filled me and I felt a hot balloon begin to fill me and I came hard all over his member. He hilted me again and deposited the last few blasts of cum inside of me. **

**He hugged my waist and fell back. I laid on top of him with his still hard member inside of me. I laid m head on top of his chest and I felt so light headed. I spasmed as my pussy did and as his member twitched inside. I felt his seed slowly oozing out of me. I moaned and groaned in pleasure as he moved his hands up and down my back. **

**Discord kissed me and I lovingly kissed him back. His member finally softened and slid out of me. I felt my pussy gape and his seed emptied out of me and onto his pelvis. **

**-Aj-**

**Sapphire and Fissure followed me to the Pegasai Scouting team. They're the ones that were going to fly us to the dragon territory, "I'm not getting on one of those," Fissure pointed at the Pegasus in front of him. **

**"It's okay Greenie, I didn't want to take you anyway," the green pony scoffed at him. **

**"Look who's talkin' ya green fruit cake!" he got in her face and pointed a finger at it. **

**"Don't stick that stinky green sausage at me!" she but the tip of his finger. **

**"Ow!" he wagged his hand to try and shake off the pain, "What'd you do that for?"**

**"That's what you get for pointing that finger at me, reject!" their constant bitching and bickering was giving me a migraine. **

**"Look who's talking! Your parents don't even love you! No One Does!"**

**"Enough!" I grabbed one of their ears with my hands. They begged for me to stop but I just pulled harder, "You two are driving me insane!"**

**"Sorry Master," Fissure held my hand to try and lessen the pain.**

**"Master?" Emerald looked to him. **

**"Yeah, Aj is training me to become a master fighter."**

**"That's cool," I let them go and they smiled at each other.**

**"I know, huh? I'm gonna be an awesome master assassin," he chopped the air a few times, "Even though she's not having us do anything other than doing chores for the elderly," he dropped his body over. **

**"I've learned some things from her and the thing I learned the most was that she knows what she's doing," Emerald looked at me, "Whatever she has you doing, keep doing it. She's teaching you something kid."**

**"What could I possibly learn from washing dishes?" he whined. **

**"That's for you to find out," she lowered her body, "Now get on. Maybe going to dragon land, will teach you something about yourself."**

**"How?" he slowly and clumsily mounted her back. **

**"That's for you to find out." **

**"Why can't you just tell me?"**

**"Because this isn't my journey. It's yours."**

**Fissure stroked the side of her neck, "The name's Fissure by the way. What's yours?"**

**"You'll have to earn that," she smiled and took to the air. **

**I smiled because I knew that they would form a wonderful relationship. I mounted my Pegasus and took to the air along with Sapphire. **

**-General View-**

**Grim Fury walked through the portal in front of him and Ponyville came into view. His army of 100,000 followed him through. The Pegasai and Alicorn ponies flew away; the Earth Ponies and Ponyville were completely surrounded by the army, "Bring to me the one they call Princess Applejack!" he demanded. **

**"Who are you?" Celestia stepped forward. **

**"I am Grim Fury. The ender of the white dragon! Where is Princess Applejack?!"**

**"She just left. I'm acting as Princess until she comes back!"**

**"Then I shall wait!" he beckoned toward his army and they all went back into the portal. The blue portal closed and Grim Fury stood before the Ponies and humans, "You, acting Princess! Please, show me to your best housings!"**

**"You're not going to attack us?" Celestia asked. **

**"For what? I only came for Kaen. He's the one that needs to be taken down."**

**"But why do you need Aj?"**

**"Who's Aj?"**

**Celestia rolled her eyes, "Applejack. What do you need with her?"**

**"Her power source," he stated, "She contains a power that the Cosmos has granted to her that I need."**

**"She's headed toward Dragon Territory at the moment. If you can wai-!"**

**"She shouldn't be doing that! My sources tell me that she can't be put into danger! The Fifth Element should be protected!"**

**"She's the Fifth Element?!" Celestia was shocked. **

**"Of course she is. She's pure of heart and has destroyed my homeland, which is quite impressive."**

**"You're not mad about that?"**

**"Why would I be," Grim Fury laughed, "I was testing her with her father. He owes me his life."**

**"How so?"**

**"He sold his soul to me for the power to help her."**

**"I don't follow," Celestia was completely confused now. **

**"He wanted a better world for her to live in, so I told him that all he needs to do is bring her to me. Once I had her power, I would destroy Kaen and give him the power he so craved. When he failed me so many times, I took matters into my own hands."**

**"AAAAH!" a purple portal above opened up and dropped down Thunder Blu. He shot up and looked around, "Oh c'mon!" he snorted, "Why are you here?" he asked Grim Fury. **

**"I'm here for Princess Applejack," he said. **

**"So you can steal her power? I don't think so. She's going to destroy you before you can even blink."**

**"I know how powerful she is Thunder Blu, but that doesn't explain why you are here."**

**"I'm here to help her not get her power drained. You'll kill her."**

**"She's the Fifth Element Thunder Blu."**

**"Oh, well then. She should be okay. I didn't-!" Apple came out of nowhere and hit him against the back of his head with an old branch and the branch broke in half upon impact. Thunder Blu fell forward unconscious. **

**"Asshole!" she kicked his limp body a few times until Celestia pulled her away, "Let me go! He ruined everything!"**

**Despite being almost a hundred years old, she still had some strength to her, "Thunder Blu isn't the enemy!" Celestia shouted. **

**"What?" Apple dropped the branch and looked at the Princess. **

**"I think that he was doing everything for you."**

**"He's the one that caused the Zombie apocalypse and had everyone killed."**

**"Nah," Thunder Blu groaned to his feet as he held his head, "That was some asshole scientist who had a little too much to drink the night before."**

**"What about Dashal?"**

**"She's fine. She's in hiding. I talked to Dashal and she believed me. So I had to piss off Aj enough to try and follow me to Dimension X, but she didn't. Instead, she just killed a part of my soul."**

**"Part of your soul?"**

**"I have split his soul into seven pieces and would give him a piece of it to live. Every time he died, I'd restore him with another piece. But since he obviously loves his daughter, I will give you what is left of your soul back Thunder Blu," Grim Fury roared and Thunder Blu was then covered in a white hue. **

**When the hue went away, "Thank you Master Grim."**

**"Don't mention it."**

**"With everything in the air cleared," Thunder Blu slowly walked up to Apple, "Will you take me back as yours truly?"**

**"I think that I have to think about that," she held herself and backed away from him a little. **

**"C'mon Sweetie Apple don't be like this," he smiled. **

**A/N:**_ HA! Didn't know she had a full name, did ya bitches? I'm sorry, did I say out loud? I did? Good. That was kinda the plan._

**"No," she looked at him and her defense fell. She sensed that he was truly sorry. **

**"I am sorry Apple. I didn't want to hurt you. I still love you," he pulled out his picture of her, Big Mac, Aj, and him at the park for a family picnic, "You see? I still have this picture."**

**She took the picture and looked at the seven year old Aj. Her beautiful yellow hair surrounded her smiling face as she looked up at her brother, "Where's Dashal?" Apple hugged the photo as she looked back up at Thunder Blu. **

**Dashal immediately faded in. She was sitting on her butt and sloppily are worms covered in a purple like liquid with her fingers. Her rainbow hair seemed brighter and more defined. Her pony ears twitched as she happily are the wriggling worms from a brown bowl. **

**She stopped to look around at all of us. Dashal slurped up the worm into her mouth then sucked her fingertips clean. She swallowed her food and Celestia shivered out of disgust. Dashal slowly stood up. Her hair touched the back of her knees when she stood up, "We exposed Blu?"**

**"Yeah, they know."**

**"Just when I found something I liked to eat in that world," she slurped up the last bit of her food, "Where's Aj?"**

**"With dragons."**

**"Aren't they evil?" Celestia nodded, "Then I'm going after her. She will need my help."**

**"It's a covert mission Dashal."**

**"I'm a Lightning Titan Celestia. I can blend in and not blow her cover."**

**-AB-**

**I've been here a week and the dragons treated me like their queen. Granted, I was just a portal to their master, "I kinda think she's cute," the red dragon got in my face, "She's got a good grey color to her face," I knew it was wrong for me to feel flattered, but I did. **

**The dragons circled me, "Leave her alone!" a large dragon came in. He was all black. The dragons shooed away from me as the black dragon walked up to me. The ground shook under my feet. He leaned over, "Hello little one."**

**Despite his huge appearance, I sensed that he was a gentle soul, "Hey," I blushed a little. **

**"Would you like to come and dine with me tonight?" he offered his hand. **

**"Sure," I took it and he pulled me along. **

**-Aj-**

**We landed on an island a mile away from the Dragon Territory. The six days of traveling has left us all tired and hungry and wet. This heavily forested island should protect us from the elements- ah who am I kidding. There should only be enough element protection for the ponies if need be, "Okay, I elect us to build a fire," Sapphire suggested. **

**"How are we going to make a fire?" I asked then rolled, "Oh yeah. Right," the two teens collected fire wood and I sparked a small flame in from my finger tip. I shoved my finger under the pile of wood until the wood was burning. I grew the flame until it overtook the wood, "Okay, this fire will stay lit for as long as I'm here. Or until I put it out," I explained to them. **

**"What about food?" Fissure asked, "I'm hungry."**

**"Sapphire, go to the beach and gather some fish. Fissure, go with her," I said as Emerald and her companions shook the access water from their manes. **

**"Haven't you noticed that huge storm cloud following us?" Emerald looked to the sky from where we came from. **

**"I have and it's freaking me out. It's like it has a mind of its own. Yet it's still just a storm cloud for some odd reason," I heated my body and the water on it evaporated. **

**"I wish I could do that," she said. I heated the air around us, "There we go," she stretched, "Much better. Thank you Princess."**

**"You are welcome E. We should get some sleep soon," I blandly stated and looked into the fire. **

**"What are you thinking about?" Emerald asked. **

**"Just thinking about Dashal. Her and I went camping once before. We brought along some bourbon and we kinda had our first sexual experience at the age of thirteen."**

**"You miss her don't you."**

**"Yeah," I felt sadness well up inside of me, "I do. I miss her so much. But it's all okay, I know that she's in a better place," her and were talking and we didn't even notice the storm had crept up on us. **

**"Uh, Princess," Boris looked up as did all of us as we saw fog begin to set. We all stood back up and I put the fire out. Fissure and Sapphire came back and readied for a fight. **

**"Wait," I tell them and sniffed the air. I smelled a certain berry scent that was so familiar to me. **

**"Princess, what is it?" Fissure asked. **

**I heard a familiar laughter that echoed as the fog shifted. My hands caught fire and I hunched over; ready to strike at anything that might come out from the fog, "Whatever it is, I think it's mocking us," Sapphire cowered. **

**I soon felt invisible hands grapple my wrists and my fire was immediately doused, "I think I know who it is," I smiled and the hands let go of me. Those same hands groped my breasts, "Eep!" I yelped as the water droplets formed a humanoid shape and lit up white. They white burst and there stood Dashal in all her beauty, "It can't be," I shook my head, "You are dead. I know it. I killed you."**

**"You killed a clone Applejack," she moved her hands to my face. **

**"How?" I just wanted to cry. **

**"Lets just say a certain someone with Blu in his name wanted it and I believed him."**

**"Thunder Blu got to you," I backed away. **

**Dashal stepped forward, "It's not like that baby. It was some big scheme that he had planned ever since you were born. He wanted a better world for you to live in. All he wanted was a little more power to do something spectacular for you; he sold his soul to Grim Fury to have a little more power and them the shit storm happened. He was just trying to get the power from you so he could give it to Grim Fury and then Grim Fury could defeat Kaen to restore balance to the Cosmos."**

**"Why didn't he just ask for it? Like, the fuck."**

**"Because you were under the impression that he was the one that caused all the hell on earth and he knew that I was on board, you'd believe him."**

**"How long have you known?"**

**"Add a month to ever how long it was since you killed my clone."**

**"You're not- but you- and he, just, aaaaaaah!" I ran my hands through my hair. **

**"I'm sorry for doing what I did, but it was the only way to make you believe. He had this all planned out since the first time he's faced you for your power."**

**"How did you get back? When did you get back?"**

**"I got back a couple days ago. As for how, you'd have to ask him."**

**I decked her in the cheek and she fell hard, "That's for lyin' to me," I helped her back up and kissed her, "And that's, for everything else. Don't do that again! I destroyed Ponyville for fuck's sake."**

**She held her cheek, "I'm sorry, but it had to he done. I was thinking what was best for everyone."**

**"Oh fuck me," I groaned and placed my hands on my hips, "Oi, I could use a drink."**

**"You could use some lovin'. I know you've been just so horny since I've left."**

**"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand, "About that."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"I kinda started seeing someone a couple weeks back. This isn't going to bode well with her."**

**"Who is she?" Dashal crossed her arms. **

**"She's a Fire Titan like me and she's a monster in bed."**

**"Better than me?"**

**I looked away and said, "Nooooo..." she punched me in the arm, "Ow! What was that for? I was only joking. She's not better than you, but she's close," I leaned in and whispered in her ear and said, "She's rougher than you though and you know I like it rough."**

**"That's it," the fog cleared and she pulled me along toward the edge of the clearing in the middle of the forest. **

**"I'll be back you guys," I told everyone and laughed, "Momma's gonna get laaaid tonight! Whoohoo!"**

**-AB-**

**It was the dead of night and we, as in me and the black dragon. We were on the edge of the island and looked out at the ocean. The fog that was over in the distance faded a few minutes ago, but I still felt a familiar presence rocking my soul, "What is it?" the black dragon asked me. **

**"It's nothing," I lied, "I just don't like rain and I'm glad that the storm cloud faded out."**

**"It's weird that a storm would do that. Usually storms don't just fade away like. Especially over water. Wanna go check it out?"**

**"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing at all."**

**"Oh come on Grey," he tugged on one of my scaled wings, "Let's just take a quick flight."**

**"No, I need to learn some more things from Kaen before the ceremony."**

**"The ceremony isn't for another three days; just take one night to relax."**

**"I will once the war is over. My sister will destroy you all."**

**"If you're so bent on destroying us, why didn't you stay at home?"**

**"Because my sister wanted it like this."**

**"Your sister sent you to dragon isle to find out weaknesses?"**

**"Yeah, sorta."**

**"And you're telling me all of this because...?"**

**"Because I don't care about doing it anymore. I see that you dragons aren't the evil ones. It's Kaen. We can stop this war from ever happening."**

**"We can't. Kaen is Alpha and we can't disobey him."**

**"Someone should challenge him."**

**"It's not that easy. He defeated the master of Light and became acting Light Master. He's too powerful. Only the Fifth Element can defeat him."**

**"Who would that be?"**

**"I dunno, but hear that the last Fifth Element had yellow diamonds for hair with eyes of emerald. She fought with a dragon in her heart and a stolen roar of a dragon."**

**"Aj?" I thought of her. She fights without concern for herself, "I don't believe this."**

**"Whatever, so what do you say about that flight?"**

**"Okay, I'll do it."**

**-Apple-**

**"You've aged beautifully Apple," I held hands with Blu as we walked in Flutters' garden. **

**"You don't have to be so flattering. I am ninety-six and look like a raisin. Hell, I feel like one. My boobs have shrank a little, my skin is all wrinkled, and even worse. My ass deflated and my cheeks say a little. Let's face it, I'm not that pretty blonde you married all those years ago."**

**"You're right," I looked at him and he looked at me, "You're not that that pretty blonde I married. You're the perfect woman I married all those years ago," he stopped and turned to face me. He knelt down and from his breast pocket, he pulled out a ring, "Sweetie Apple, daughter of Granny Smith, mother of our children, will you take me back as your husband? From now and to infinity and beyond?" I didn't know what to say other than to whimper and fight back tears. I thought of decades ago when we were in our late teens and he proposed, "Uh Apple, ya kinda have to say something."**

**I looked down at him, "Yes, I will," I allowed tears to fill and fall from my eyes. He placed the ring on my finger and when he did, I jumped him. We both fell back and we kissed like it was going to be our last time seeing each other. **

**"Y'all gonna make me puke," I heard the sound of my mom talking. I looked up and saw her riding on the back of Jewel. I stood up with Blu as my mom dismounted the young Alicorn, "Listen here Bluie, if you hurt my daughter again, you're gonna have to answer to me," she jabbed him in the stomach with her cane. **

**"Don't worry about it," he said when he fell to his knees and held his gut, "I won't hurt her."**

**"I know, cuz you'd have to answer to me."**

**"Mom, you don't have to always protect me," I hugged her. **

**"Oh shuddap Apple! You're my only daughter and I just want the best for you is all."**

**"I know ma, just make sure to be nice to him."**

**"Why? I remember him still owing me a dollar."**

**"You mean this one?" from his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a laminated dollar bill as he stood back up. **

**"Ooh, haven't seen one of these in decades," she swipes it from his hand and looks at it. **

**"I know. I have one of every bill still and in mint condition like that one. That's the last dollar bill you'll ever see."**

**"You keep it," she handed it back over to him, "When we start printing these, you can give me a dollar then."**

**"Whatever you say boss lady."**

**-Aj-**

**Dashal and I kissed roughly as we reexplored each other's bodies. She groped me and I groped back, "Wait, wait," I stopped and we leaned into each other with the sides of our faces pressed against each other, "I wanna do this at home."**

**"No, that'll be too long," she tried to kiss me, but I held her shoulders still. **

**"The elf. He can transport us home in a flash."**

**"Then what are we waiting for?"**

**We ran back to the clearing and saw the others surrounding the smoke from the fire shivering, "Fissure, teleport us home."**

**"Teleport? Okay, but it'll be rough. And why; I though that we were going to infiltrate the Dragon Territory?"**

**"Ah, that can wait. Since you know where this place is, we can zap back in no time."**

**"Okay, I'll do it. But teleportation is a tough go around," Fissure stood up and cracked his knuckles. He said something quick in Elfish and a blast of pink sent us into a whirling dimension. We were shot and bent into different directions until their was a pink explosion and I was shot into the air. **

**I landed hard on the ground along with everyone else. I got back up and my back popped, "I'll be sore in da mornin'. Is everyone okay?" I walked up to Dashal and hugged her. **

**"Woah! Woah! Woah! Who's this?" Fire Star pushed Dashal and I apart, then looked into Dashal's eyes, "Oh, Dashal," she bowed, "My apologies. I didn't know that it was you."**

**"You've heard of me?" Fire Star nodded, "And I thinking I've heard of you. You're the Fire Titan aren't you?"**

**"Yes Princess," she blushed and couldn't make eye contact. **

**"This is awkward," Dashal twiddled her fingers, "What should we do?"**

**"I think I can take the hint," Fire Star melted into a pool of lava and sank into the ground. **

**"Star wait," I said, but it was too late. She was gone, "Eh, whatever."**

**"So, can we get back to what we were doing?" the moonlight made Dashal's facial features so beautiful. **

**"I think I can manage that," I held her and kissed her, "But you need to cut your hair," I ran my hands down her back and her hair extended passed her nice firm ass. **

**-AB-**

**We landed on the island and it was dark. Brime looked around and I sensed that he was scared, "You're scared already Brime? A big feller like you is afraid of the dark?" I laughed. **

**"No, I'm not- okay, I am scared. I've had some bad experiences at night."**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"Because I'm just trying to impress you and I think that I made a mistake."**

**"Wow, dragons do tell the truth," I smiled at him. **

**"It's what we do?"**

**"So, do all of the dragons like Kaen?"**

**"Not really, I mean, we kinda just wanna live our own lives. But Kaen is making that difficult for us. We love being and having friends with everyone."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I wanna just settle down and have a family. I may be dark and brooding, but I care."**

**"You wanna go then?"**

**"Yeah, c'mon and I know we just met, but can we have another date some time."**

**"Answer me one question first," his eyes lit up, "Could a dragon challenge an Alpha?"**

**"Yeah, but Kaen can only be defeated by the Fifth Element."**

**"Okay, do you think that I can get a letter out to my sister?" I asked him. **

**"Sure, we know where the Scouts are. You and I can o visit them."**

**"You know where the Scouts are?"**

**"Yeah, they're good at sneaking around, but hiding is another story. We found their nest and just left it alone. We don't wanna piss of Princess Aj more than we already have."**

**"I have an idea. Why don't you come with me back to Equestria and prove to everyone that dragons aren't the enemy."**

**"Kaen will bring hellfire upon your country AB. I don't want that."**

**"But, you are dragons. You can deny him access to your mind and he will be all alone."**

**"No, it's not like that. We aren't strong like that."**

**"Have you tried?"**

**"No, I haven't," he was sad, "I don't wanna."**

**"Will you try for me?"**

**"Fine, I will, but I wanna have at least a few dates for that. I also want a few more dates for coming with you."**

**-Aj-**

**Dashal was sitting in a stool with one of Rarity's workers behind her cutting her hair. Dashal wanted it to be only a few inches long because she's grown a destain to having long hair. I stood against my bathroom wall when I heard people coming into my room. **

**I went out to the room and saw my mom holding hands with Thunder Blu. The sight made me have mixed feelings, "Hello love," Thunder Blu looked at me. I was just speechless, "Now, let me explain," he explained how he sold his soul, why he craved my power, and him getting his soul back. It was a long story that I don't wanna repeat because I was deep into boredom of the story. But the thing I did walk away with was the fact that I believed him. **

**Thunder Blu and my mom walked up to either side of me and sandwiched me between them hugging. I felt a part of my heart that I locked away break free. I cried because this is what I've been longing for. My parents hugging me. We fell to our knees as they continued to hug me, "It's okay," Thunder Blu stroked my head, "I'm back."**

**"... d-d-daddy?..."**

**"Yes, daddy's here. Daddy's her, daddy's got you," I pressed my head against his and purred, "My pretty daughter," he kissed my forehead. **

**"We can be a family again," my mom suggested. **

**I smiled, "I think I would like that," my dad wiped the tears from my eyes, "I would like that very much."**

**A/N:** _I wanna give special thanks to Hybrid Battleship 210, for creating Grim Fury. He's the one who came up with the concept of the character, Grim Fury. I will have more about him when HB210 is completely done. I just wanted to at least introduce him as a character in this chapter so that way my story can continue to unfold. _

_And thanks again to Snow Flake. You've helped me so much with this story and I hope this kinda helps clear up why I've been asking you about bringing Dashal back. She never was lost in the first place, just taking a little break is all. Anyway, please keep leaving reviews and I'll post a chapter soon, no doubt._


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **_I just wanna apologize for posting so late. I kinda hope that this will make up for it. I'll post more chapters as the days drudge on. Oh and Annelise, because you've been such a big help, I was thinking about creating a character based off of you. All I want is at the very least, to use your name for one of my characters. Review and tell me what you think._

**-Aj-**

**"Hello child," I immediately woke up and a sharp pain hit my head. I rested a hand on the back of my head as I looked around. I saw that I was high above Equestria surrounded by clouds. In the middl of the swirling clouds was a circular glass pane that over looked Equestria, "I am sorry about your head hurting," I looked up and saw a woman standing there in a pile of clouds.**

**She had golden yellow hair that shone like light and eyes that seemed to have been created by emeralds. Her skin had a yellow tint like mine. Her figure was similar to mine; well, her boobs weren't as big as mine and her cheekbones weren't as high as mine either. Other than that, it's like she could be my sister, "Who are you?" I stood up as my headache subsided and I saw that she wore a white shirt along with white pants and white shoes.**

**"I am Hiri, Applejack. I am the first Fifth Element. The one who took down Kaen the first time."**

**"No, who are you?" I growled a little.**

**"I am your grandmother's great-great-grandmother."**

**"The first Apple?"**

**"No. Granny Smith is the first Apple. I'm just an ancient Ascendant of yours."**

**"Is this your daughter?" a feminine alien woman came from behind a pillar. She was all white with purple bone like lines running across her body.**

**"Yes it is. She's more beautiful in front of me than down there," I looked at my body and saw that I was wearing a white shirt and white lounge pants. I didn't have shoes on which was good and I saw that my feet didn't have their normal layer of dirt around them. They were completely cleaned.**

**"Who are you?" I asked the being.**

**"I am Cosmia. I am here to help you."**

**"I don't need any help."**

**"You are pretending to be strong," the being walked up to me and she stood almost two feet taller than me, "Why is that?"**

**"I am strong," I backed away from her, "I can handle things myself."**

**"You may be powerful, but you are not strong," she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Allow someone to help you for once."**

**"Why do you wanna help me? What good am I?"**

**"You are the next Fifth Element that I want to take down Kaen and end him."**

**"Why not get her to do it?"**

**"I don't wanna do it. I had a hard time the first time. Besides, you have something that I don't."**

**"And what would that be?"**

**"Rage," she smiled, "Your life has gifted you with limitless rage and you channel that through your powers. The angrier you get, the stronger your power gets and there is no limit to your rage."**

**"How is always being angry a gift?" I spat at her, "You don't know what it's like! It's more of a curse!"**

**"So will you stop Kaen?" the alien asked.**

**"I have to if I wanna save my sister."**

**"That's the only reason why you'd wanna fight?"**

**"Family is all I care about. I will take out you two if that means saving my family."**

**"How are you so sure that you can take us out?" Cosmia asked.**

**"I can his supernova levels without even trying; I'm pretty sure that I can destroy a universe easily," I smirked.**

**"All lies," Hiri hissed.**

**"No," Cosmia lifted a hand to shut her up, "She's absolutely right."**

**"I am?" I was shocked.**

**"She is?" Hiri had the same confused expression like I had.**

**"Yes. I have designed her to be just as perfect as me," the purple lines that formed Cosmia's mouth bent into a smile, "But there is something that makes you better than me even," she dipped her chin.**

**"What would that be?"**

**"I am charged with making sure that things are stabilized."**

**"So, what the fuck am I doing here then?" I crossed my arms and pursed my lips.**

**"I cannot commit acts of violence toward those I love. I love all too much to do that. Which is why I'd create beings that could stomach it for me."**

**"And even for me," Hiri stepped forward, "I loved my family at the time I was alive on earth; but because I couldn't cross certain lines, I've lost more than I gave."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I lost the man I loved because I wouldn't fight Kaen to save him. I allowed my rage to take Kaen out after Macintosh died. You on the other hand would have killed your own wife if that meant protecting billions of lives. There is no line you won't cross to protect and to serve."**

**"Which is why I would like for you to be one of us after Kaen is killed," Cosmia dipped her head again.**

**"So, after I beat Kaen, I'd come up here to join the gods?"**

**"No, you get to join the supremes. Discord and I have met and all he is is our messenger of neutrality. You can become a law maker for all the dimensional traveling and interconnecting."**

**"Ya know? A life down on earth with the people that I love is worth more to me than an immortal one with you guys. I wanna be buried next to my wife so that way I could be with her in the afterlife and hold her hand forever. That's all I care about right there. If you can promise me that; that I can be with my wife forever after death, I will gladly kill a thousand Kaens if you want me to. Hell, I'll take on a fucking million if you can make that happen."**

**"So be it," Cosmia laughed.**

**"I mean it. I want my dead body to be next to hers. Then our spirits would live on forever to love each other forever."**

**"Your deal shall be upheld my daughter," Hiri quickly hugged me, "Ya know, you and Rainbow Dash are perfect for each other. Always horny. Gets me hot just by watching."**

**"First of all, us fucking is our business and secondly, her name is Dashal. Get your facts straight and get me back home. I got some things I need to do, so Equestria doesn't burn down."**

**"Okay, and here's a gift from me to you," Hiri stepped aside and a small warthog baby jumped into my arms.**

**"Wynona!" I exclaimed and held the piglet in the air, "I remember you!" I laughed as the pig, warthog actually, licked my face.**

**"And here's a gift from me to you," Cosmia stepped forward and I took a step back.**

**"Wait, could you give Dashal something for me?" I asked her, "I know she would like to see her parents again. At least just once. I know she misses them terribly and I just want closure for her."**

**"I think I can do you one better," Cosmia smiled and placed hand on my forehead and everything went white.**

**-Dashal-**

**I was siting on a chair and leaning over onto Aj's stomach. I had my head resting in my elbow as I used my hand to stroke her hair. She's been murmuring ever since we got her here, "...dashal..." I heard her say and her head shifted away from me.**

**A few minutes later a crack of light broke down her middle. I backed up and ordered ponies and humans to back away as the light began to grow. I saw that her whole body was white now. A pig jumped out and I caught it.**

**I saw Aj blast out of it and as she was airborne, the body figure of her on the cot burst into pieces and faded away. She landed hard on her back on the bed hard enough to break it. The pig struggled out of my hands and I was forced to set it down. The pig rushed over to the now moving Aj. She picked it up and she stood facing the other way.**

**She wore a white shirt along with white pants. I saw that she now had a second pair of arms under her original ones. She looked at her body and I noticed that a long white tail moved. It's tip wrapped around her calf and she freaked out, "What the...?" she whipped around and the tail moved more. I saw that her ears were longer than before and rested lower on the side of her face.**

**She moved her fingers on her lower hands and moved the pig in between them, "Sweetness," she closed her eyes and nodded her head long enough to say. She rolled her lower "shoulders" and stretched them.**

**The pig squealed in happiness when she began tickling its belly, "Uh, Aj?" I stepped forward and she looked back up at me. Her eyes stopped my in my place. They were greener than ever and her hair was even more yellow. It was as though it was glowing, "Where did you go?"**

**"Some place cool," she smiled.**

**"Who's the pig?"**

**She handed the little piglet to me, "That's Wynona. My childhood pet and friend."**

**"This is a warthog isn't it?" I looked at the pig, "It's so tiny. Okay, I'm lost now. It looks like a pig, but I remember Wynona being a three hundred pound wrecking ball."**

**"Wynona is a runt. She's gonna grow up to become the biggest warthog ever. And for correction, she was four hundred and ninety-six pounds. Not three hundred."**

**"Oooh, magical," I set the pig down, "Now where did you go?"**

**"You're not gonna ask if I'm okay?"**

**"You have four hands now and a tail. Also, your ears are longer," she touched her ears, "You went somewhere and had an amazing out of body experience. I know you're fine," I crossed my arms.**

**"I met one of my ancestors and I met the Cosmic being. Nothing to wonderful," she shrugged.**

**"That's not nothing Aj. You went somewhere and we have to talk to someone about this."**

**"Well," she held her hands together, "I kinda don't wanna have people see me just yet," she then looked around, "As far as any of you know, I am still unconscious and you cannot allow people in. If any if you say anything without my say so about me, I will have your heads."**

**She grabbed my hands with her top hands and my waist with her lower ones and pulled me in, "C'mon, you've been back for over a day and we have yet to fuck."**

**She ran her lower hands up and down my stomach and my breath caught in my throat. Her scratching always made me hot and I shuddered in response, "Uh-h-h, yeah," I peeped and closed my eyes as she held me close.**

**-AB-**

**I walked down the street with Brime holding my hand. The past couple of days have been fun. We made it back to dragon country last night. I should've stayed long enough to make sure that Aj would be okay. Which now that I think about it, I know she will be.**

**"You've been quiet since you've gotten back AB, is everything okay?" he stopped and took my other hand to face me.**

**"Yeah, it's just that tomorrow night is the big night. I am just scared is all," I looked into his red eyes, "Everything is gonna go down and go down hard."**

**"Hey, word has spread. All you have to do is allow Kaen to come through and allow your sister to deal with him."**

**"Then what the hell are we gonna do afterwards?" I asked him and he pulled me in.**

**"Maybe there can be a future between us? We can have a family?"**

**I looked away, "I can't have kids," I turned around and held myself, "I'm barren Brime," I tried not to cry.**

**He came up and hugged me from behind, "Then we can just grow old and die together," his tail reached between his legs and wrapped around mine, "That will be all for me."**

**I whimpered when he kissed my neck, "Brime, I do like you, but please remember that I'm still grieving the death of my husband."**

**He let me go, "I'm sorry."**

**"I didn't mean stop, I was just meaning that we should let things go slowly."**

**"I know what you meant," I faced him again and looked at his sad face, "I just thought that we could be something more," I do remember that he is younger than I am and I always have to consider that. Even with our twenty year age difference, I still loved him all the same. I'm not gonna hold back my feelings either.**

**"I am sorry," I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips as I smiled. I moved my hands to his face as he pulled me close, "I think I love you."**

**He gasped and smiled at my words, "I think I love you too," he hugged me tight and I laid my head in his chest. He placed a hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead, "I know I love you."**

**I looked at him, "I know I love you," I stood on my toes and we locked lips into a passionate kiss. His tail wrapped around my legs and he wrapped his dark wings around us to give us more privacy. His wings hooked behind me and he hugged me tighter. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues fought and wrestled each other.**

**I pulled away for air and rested my hands on his strong scaly chest, "AB?" he looked at me.**

**"Where do you live again?" I asked him.**

**-Dashal-**

**"...and that's when I asked her to just take me home. So here I am," Aj and I sat on the bed facing each other. Wynona snored peacefully in her lap, "I just feel different after talking to them."**

**"You look different," I smiled sheepishly. I hated the fact that she got all the cool shit. It just wasn't fair. She got her parents back; she had all these hands, actually, that's not too bad. It'd be great for love making, "I just kinda wish I had four hands."**

**"It's really weird though having them," she used a lower arm to stroke the sleeping pig's head, "Can't explain it, but it does," Aj leaned back onto her upper hands and I saw that her breasts seemed rounder and a little bigger. My mouth began to water at the sight, "What?" she looked at me.**

**"Nothing," I looked away and I knew I was blushing.**

**Aj set the pig down next to her and crawled up to me. I loved it when she crawled and I think she knew that, "What are you looking at?" she looked at me seductively before landing a kiss on my chin. The act sent shivers down my spine.**

**"Just... you," I whimpered when she gave me a kiss in my cleavage.**

**"What about me?" she kept planting kisses all along my neck and the front of my shoulders. It was a good thing that her and I were both naked, or I would've sweated through my clothes.**

**"Just how pretty you are and how much I love you," she passed the tip of her tongue across my nipple and I let a small moan leave my lips.**

**"I love you too," she pushed against my shoulders and I slowly leaned back and fell onto the bed. I looked down to see Aj slowly moving her head past my shaven pubes. She stopped at the bottom of my flat stomach and began licking it. I moaned and ran my hands through the sheets as she did. Aj moved her tongue to my navel and I began moving my head back and forth through the sheets. Aj chuckled as she continued this welcoming assault.**

**I was getting so turned on at the fact that she was doing so little. She didn't even touch me with her hands yet and it felt like my skin was on fire. She moved her tongue up to right under my breasts and she stopped there. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and just poked at me, "What do you want me to do?" she asked in a low seductive tone.**

**"I want you to fuck me," I whined.**

**"Good answer," she moved fully over me and we kissed. I moved my hands to her face and I felt hands press themselves against my boobs. I whimpered when they began kneading the mounds of flesh.**

**One of her legs moved outside of mine and I felt a hand on my hip and it pulled it into her. When she began grinding her pelvic bone against my clit and I groaned a curse into her mouth.**

**She moved her lips of of mine and down to my shoulder. She bit down hard as she could as her hips began picking up their pace against me. I ran my hands through her hair and bucked my hips into hers. Aj moved her hands under my back and we rolled over onto her back. She the. Sat up and forced me to straddle her hips. She grazed her teeth along my collarbone. I gasped at the sensation of the cooling saliva all over my collarbone.**

**She knew how to make me hot without doing much. That's what I consider an amazing lover. Knowing one's body without trying, but still is willing to put forth effort to bring one over the edge.**

**Aj groped my ass as she held my hips. Her lips wrapped themselves over one nipple and lightly pulled. I groaned heavily and felt my pussy beg to be fucked. Aj stood up with her hands still on my ass and arms wrapped around my lower back. I instinctively wrapped my legs around her. She laid me back down and soon straddled my face. Her pretty pink pussy look amazing and it was dripping. I knew this because a drop from it dropped onto my nose.**

**She laid down and wrapped her arms around my thighs. Aj used her four fingers to spread me open and I shuddered in pleasure again. She spread me and I felt one finger slip inside of my pussy and her tongue licked my clit. I whimpered yet again at the sharp pleasure she was causing me.**

**I hugged her hips and lapped up the juices that were now trickling out of her. She groaned into my pussy and her hit breath caused me to buck my hips and grunt in pleasure. Aj shoved another finger inside of me and I began inserting two fingers inside if her. She was hot and tight and very very wet. Just the way I like her, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmgh!" she squeezed my fingers to groan heavily.**

**I felt her push four fingers inside of me and I whined as she was able to fit most of her hand inside of me. She wriggled it and her short nails scratched my sweet spot and felt such immense pleasure. My pussy began to scream now for fucking as Aj pumped her fingers in and out.**

**Aj pulled her fingers out to much of my destain. I felt her shifting a little bit before I felt a blunt tip begin to push its way past my pussy lips. I realized that it was the dildo I usually fuck her with. I moaned as the tip began taking up its space inside of me. When the tip pressed against my sweet spot, "Right There!" I yelped and hugged Aj's hips tight.**

**Aj twisted the dildo and forced the flared tip to grind against my sweet spot. I moaned and clasped my lips around her clit. I felt her juices lightly spray my lips and chin as she stopped moving the dildo, "Dashal... I'm gonna cum...," was all that she could say before her juices began blasting my face.**

**When that happened, Aj began forcefully pumping the large dildo in and out of my pussy. I shoved my tongue into her cumming pussy and I had little jolts of electricity dance around in her pussy, "No... fair," Aj moaned. I chuckled a little bit and my laughing stopped when she wrapped her now hot lips around my clit.**

**I groaned hard and felt my orgasm build, "AJ! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Aj pulled the dildo out of me and shoved three fingers inside of me that felt like they were on fire. My orgasm's energy left me in waves and hit me back in waves of pleasure. Aj's pussy began blasting my face harder and within seconds, my whole face was covered in her cream.**

**"RAAAAAAINBOOOOOOOWWW DAAAAAAAAASH!" she bellowed and sent one last huge wave of cum into my awaiting mouth. She collapsed on top of me and my orgasm died down a little. Aj shivered and shuddered in pleasure over my body.**

**She rolled off of me and shuddered some more. After a couple minutes she sat up and rolled off the bed. Aj slowly walked back around to my side of the bed and pulled my legs off its edge. She grabbed the dildo and placed it in the middle of my pelvis. She hit the button on the base and I soon felt a circle of quick sharp pain. I yelped in surprise and looked down. I saw that the dildo had somehow melted together with my skin and looked like it was a part of me.**

**Aj looked up at me and wrapped a hand around it and I felt it. I felt her hand grab it and I hissed because of the sensitivity, "This is a new thing I thought up of," she lowered her mouth around the tip and I hissed again. Her hot tightness felt so good. I groaned when I felt her tongue swirl around the hole of my tip. She began pumping the base of my cock with a hand.**

**I really went wild when I felt a few fingers slip into my pussy. I bucked my hips into her mouth, "This feels so good," I tell her as I moved my hands up to my breasts.**

**With that being said, she gripped my cock harder and took half of it into her mouth. I grabbed fistfuls of her hair and let out a long hard groan. I felt my cock twitch and swell and I felt my pussy about to explode, "Aj, I think I'm gonna cum!" I warned her. When I said that, I felt her swallow my tip and most of the cock was down her throat. I pushed her head down further to swallow most of my cock as Aj spread my pussy and shoved two fingers inside of it, "Ha-aaaagh!"**

**I felt hot liquid shoot up my shaft and into her mouth. I felt her throat quickly pulsating tightness and that I soon realized was that she was swallowing my seed. I looked down and saw white cum blasting out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. I began thrusting my hips into her face to add more pleasure for myself.**

**On the last few spurts, I wrapped my legs around her head to hold her still. When I was done, my body went limp as Aj quickly pulled off of me. I heard her cough and spit up cum. I lifted my head and saw Aj with her eyes closed as she coughed. When she got her breath back, Aj licked up all the cum from her boobs and face. She grabbed my now highly sensitive cock and cleaned up all the cum. Aj even licked up the cum trickling down over my pussy and pelvis.**

**"Such a naughty girl you are Dashal," she said as she mounted my hips. I felt my cock press against her hot skin, "I guess naughty girls have to be punished, yeah?"**

**All I could do was whimper, for my brain felt like goop. She grabbed my cock and my body tensed up and I finally found my words, "No! It's too sensitive!"**

**"I know," she smirked evilly and pinned my arms down with her upper hands and grabbed my cock with her lower. I bucked my hips and groaned, "I personally wanna punish you for pulling that stunt you pulled with my father."**

**"I can't;" I tensed my body when she began roughly pumping my cock, "Please stop," I pleaded.**

**She proceeded in lifting herself off of my pelvis. Aj moved her hips forward and she sat down on my cock. She groaned as I felt her tightness engulf me. I moaned and couldn't get her off of me. My cock felt like it was cramping up and I couldn't handle it anymore, "Aj! Please!" I began tearing up.**

**She began rolling her hips as she groaned, "You're so big," she leaned over and began nipping at my neck. My cock was in pain, but the rest of my body was in pleasure. A few seconds I felt her pussy increase in heat and that's when my cock felt like it was relaxing. Which was a relief.**

**I felt her grab my breasts and pull on nipples, "You're so big," she groaned as I felt her pussy tighten up, "I want you to cum inside of me!" she panted. Aj leaned over and kissed me as lust began taking over.**

**I rolled us back over and began plowing into her. She wrapped her arms around me and began digging her nails into my back. I arched my back as I fucked her senseless, "That's it baby! *pant, pant, groan* Fuck Me!"**

**She moved a set of hands to my face to shove her tongue into my mouth. I felt my cock grow again and I knew I was gonna cum again. Aj groaned hard and I felt her juices splatter my pelvis as her pussy tightened around me. To have a little vengeance against her, I sent sparks down my shaft and into her pussy. She whimpered as her legs tightly wrapped themselves around me.**

**I said nothing and spilled myself inside of Aj. She cocked her head back to scream, "FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK! ME! HARDER!" she demanded. Her pussy sucked me in and clamped down hard onto my cock. So I began forcing myself in and own of her.**

**Sweat poured out of our pores as I continued to dive deeper and deeper inside of her, "Who's momma's little bitch, huh? Who's momma's little bitch?" I growled lustfully.**

**"Meeeeeeee!" she heaved as she arched her back, "I'm Your Biiitch!"**

**I took one of her nipples into my mouth and pulled on it with my teeth. Aj gasped one last time before collapsing. Her body went limp as mine continued to fuck her mindlessly. My orgasm was lasting almost a minute and I was beginning to feel weak. So for one last hoorah, I shoved my tip past her womb's entrance and blasted the last couple strings of seed into her.**

**I fell on top of Aj as we both panted a little to heavily, "This was *pant* the best fuck *pant, pant* I have ever *pant* had," I lazily kissed Aj on her chin. I saw that her eyes were all screwed up and that I was still lodged deep inside of her, "Aj?" I kissed her and she didn't respond, "Aj!"**

**A smile slowly formed on her face, "That was awesome," she mewled.**

**"Wanna go again?"**

**"I can't," that surprised me because I've never fucked Aj to the point where she couldn't continue anymore.**

**"Well today you're in luck. I'll be the one doing all of the work," I flipped Aj over and rested my hands next to her head, "I'm gonna take your ass," I told her as I began sliding my cock between her cheeks.**

**She rested her head on the side and her beautiful golden hair flowed in the opposite direction, "It's too big for that," she whimpered.**

**"I'll be the judge of that," I pushed my tip into her ass as I felt her body tense up, "If you tense your body like that, you're gonna hurt yourself baby," her ass was so fucking tight that I was gonna cum right then and there. Aj pulled the pillow to her face and she screamed into it as I hilted her. Despite the pain she was in, her ass didn't clench up. What a pity I think. I fucked her in her other two holes and I felt them to as tight as they could; I jus wanted to feel it on her third hole.**

**Her ass remained as loose as could be as I began to slowly pump my cock in and out of her. She continued to scream into the pillow as I picked up my pace. I felt an impending orgasm rise within me as I laid over her. I snaked one arm under her so I could grope her breast. She pushed her ass back and that's when I knew that her pain was melting away and pleasure began taking over, "Aj! I'm gonna cum inside of you!" I warned.**

**She lifted her head and turned it to the side, "Cum inside me," she demanded and we began kissing. I was beginning to become more and more dazed the more and more my mind went blank. Right before I blacked out, I came. It felt like gallons of my hot seed began funneling out of my shaft and into her ass. I also finally felt her ass clamp down hard onto my cock and suck out more of my seed.**

**...black out...**

**-AB-**

**I was passionately kissing Brime on his bed. I had straddled his hips as out elongated tongues wrapped themselves around each other. He had his hands on my breasts and squeezed them hard. I liked that he was being rough with me as I felt the bulge in his shorts press against my now soaked shorts.**

**His scaly belly moved against mine and the friction was making me so fucking horny, "Stop teasing me," I whined. Grime chuckled and flipped me onto the bed. The dragon quickly took off my shorts and his and rested himself in between my legs.**

**"I will pump your womb full of my seed," he laid on top of me and wrapped his arms around my upper back, "Take my cock," he rammed himself into me and I screamed.**

**His dick was so much longer and thicker than Nick's. his tip kept bashing my womb and sweet spot and I came quickly, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I moaned into his mouth.**

**"That's it," he heaved after he broke our kiss, "Cum for daddy!"**

**"Yes! I'm cummimg for daddy!" I felt waves of pleasure course through my body as he repeatedly slammed me with his dick. My orgasm lasted for a minute and my pussy became more sensitive.**

**He kept fucking me as I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He moved one of his hands up to the back of my neck to press our lips harder against each other; his other hand found my breast and groped it. I moaned into him as his thrusting became more desperate and more frantic. That's when I knew he was gonna cum.**

**I felt my body tense up and ready for an huge impending orgasm. Grime broke the kiss yet again, "Are you gonna come?" he looked at me with those big yellow eyes.**

**"Yes! Yes! Fuck Me!" I demanded. He let out a five second groan before I felt a hot scalding liquid begin to fill me. His tip pushed into my womb and he held me still as he filled me. When he was done, he fell on top of me and panted. A few seconds later, he was snoring, "Damn," I shook my head, "Not even enough time for after sex chat. What a pussy," I soon heard a soft knock from the door, "What is it?"**

**"AB, it's time," it was the voice of a young dragon, "We have to start the ritual now."**

**"Okay, I'll be out in a minute."**

**-Aj-**

**Dashal was behind me running a brush through my hair. I sat on a stool looking at myself in the mirror. I was sixty-six years old and I didn't look it. That's one thing I loved about being an Apple. We don't age as fast as other races of people. Granny Smith is a hundred and seventeen and she's still strong enough to lift a stack of hay without so much as a break in sweat.**

**People from Cloudsdale are the same way. Their genetics allow them to be a hearty people. Strong muscles and the ability to endure all. They were the only ones that could rival Apples in age. I looked up and saw Dashal humming to herself as she brushed my hair. Her rainbow hair was a few inches long and just beautiful. Her attire was a white short sleeve cotton shirt with her Cutie Mark on it. On the outside was a solid blue button up shirt along with a rainbow skirt and shoes that rose all the way up to her knees. It was almost the same outfit she wore almost everyday when we were younger.**

**She set the brush down and began braiding my hair. A few minutes later she rested one long braid over my shoulder, "Whaddya think?" she hugged me from behind and rested her chin on my left shoulder.**

**"It looks great," I smiled and she nuzzled my neck.**

**"What are you thinking about Aj? You seem distracted."**

**"Twilight wants to do something with me that I wanna talk to you about."**

**"Okay," Dashal took the other stool from the counter and sat in front of me on it, "Go for it."**

**"She wants to create a second perfect being and raise it in a different environment."**

**"I don't understand," Dashal leaned in and rested her elbows on her knees.**

**"She wants to cultivate some of my DNA and create some kind of male version of my seed and inject it into my body. I will go through a pregnancy and birth this child. Twilight wants to see if raising the child in a friendly loving environment would grow it into being any different."**

**"Okay, I think I'm catching on," her pink eyes were intense and focused.**

**"I wanted to talk to you about it is all. What do you think?"**

**"I personally am against conducting an experiment on a child. Especially since that child who'd be an exact clone of you to boot. I think that we shouldn't try and play with creation in that regard. By if you wanna do, I'm not gonna judge. If you have your mind set on doing this, then I'm not gonna say nay."**

**"I dunno Dashal. I've never been pregnant before and I could have a child of my own. Ya know, a human child."**

**"I know what you mean, but you should still think about it."**

**"What if she cultivates your DNA and makes a male version of it and then impregnates me with it. It'd be our baby," I smiled.**

**"It could, but you should still think about it. I'm against it as I've just said, but it's all up to you on what you wanna do," she stood up and kissed me on the forehead, "Besides, you're gonna be busy as a grandmother. What good will another child be?"**

**"Don't forget Jade that we adopted," I stood with her.**

**"Yeah, he's a good kid. I think the Quads are head over hooves to think about having an uncle younger than them."**

**"I know they are," a soft knock came from the door and in came a man with rainbow hair. He had his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his face.**

**"Daddy?" Dashal walked toward him.**

**"Hello Dashie," he spread his arms. Dashal hugged her father, "I haven't seen you in decades. Look how you've grown," he pulled away and noticed the ring on her finger, "Ah, I see that you've married. Who's the lucky laddie, eh?"**

**"Actually dad," Dashal stepped back and held my hand, "I'm gay. I married Applejack."**

**His face darkened a little, "You're a lesbian?" he was obviously shocked.**

**"Don't do this dad."**

**"Do what?" he smiled and laughed, "Be proud of my daughter that she finally found love. How long have you two been married?"**

**"Ooooh, we got married in June of 2035 and it is May of 2075; so for almost forty years."**

**"That's my girl," he wrapped an arm around both of our necks and gave them a quick squeeze, "You're what, sixty-five now?"**

**"Sixty-Eight actually," Dashal blushed, "I'm about to have my birthday soon."**

**"My god. You got old."**

**"And you're not old?"**

**"Hey, Cosmia told me that she wanted me to be an exact age distance from you now, as when the day I died."**

**"Who's Cosmia?"**

**"The Supreme Cosmos lady. She gave me my life back because someone names Aj asked for it. Your mother would've came if she wasn't so damn attached to that high living. But it's all good; she'll come around and be here in a day or so. You know her. Anyway, you got any food."**

**"Hey ladies," Pinkie Pie came in.**

**"Oi," Rainbow Lightning looked her up and down, "Who's this fancy piece of work?"**

**"I'm Pinkie Pie and-!" Pinkie half her face and gasped, "OH MY GARSH! You're Dashal's father!"**

**"I definitely remember this one Dashal. She grew up nicely."**

**"Watch it ya horny old man," I said.**

**"Dashal's mother and I separated long ago. I can look at whatever I want."**

**"Aj," my mom came in.**

**"Hi," Rainbow Lightning brushed his hair back with his hand before offering it to my mother, "I'm Lightning."**

**"And I'm the mother of the Queen of the World and I'm married. So piss off creep."**

**"Ooooh, she's feisty. I like 'em feisty," he smiled, "Wait, who's Queen of the World?" he looked around.**

**"She is," my mom pointed at me.**

**"The one with the ample bosom?" he pointed at my boobs.**

**"Hey!" I slapped his hand away and covered my boobs with my arms, "They're not that big."**

**"Honey, they're ginormous," my mother told me, "Get over it."**

**"You look a lot like your mother," Rainbow Lightning looked at both of us, "You have really amazing eyes. Both of you," he smiled.**

**"Hey, who's the Stiff?" my dad came in and pushed Pinkie back a little.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Thunder Blu. Who the fuck are you?" my dad growled.**

**"I'm Rainbow Lightning."**

**"Ah, the in-law. What a deusche you are."**

**"I'm the deusche? Look who's talkin' ya Blu haired freak!"**

**"You're talking about my hair? Seriously? Your hair looks like a rainbow pissed all over it."**

**"At least my daughter doesn't have fake boobs!"**

**"Those are all natural! Have you seen my wife?" Blu pointed at my mom, "Look where she gets it from! Besides, your daughter looks like she is being starved. Look how skinny she is."**

**"I resent that!" Dashal hissed.**

**"It is true Dashal," I smirked, "You are a little on the skinny side."**

**"Fuck you!"**

**"You already have," I chuckled.**

**"I don't see how you're making fun of my daughter though," Blu stated, "My daughter is Queen of the world."**

**"So is she!" I pointed at Dashal, "She helps me a lot!"**

**"You're still better than her!" my dad gloated.**

**"I'm not better than her!" I said.**

**"She's not better than me!" Dashal said at the same time I spoke.**

**"We equal each other out. I'm strength, she's speed. I'm an ass and she's an easy going person. It's a balance."**

**"We should have a competition between you two," Pinkie suggested.**

**"Shut the fuck up Pinkie!" Dashal and I spat at her at the same time. She bit the inside of her cheek, "We aren't competing against each other. She had a heart attack the last time she competed. I'm not gonna risk her health again."**

**"That's a good idea," Dashal's father stated, "You two should compete."**

**"Did you not just fucking hear me asshole? She has had a heart attack the last time she did. She's not competing."**

**"I'm her father and I can say what she can and cannot do."**

**"I'm her wife and I know her better than you! She can't compete!"**

**"Dad," Dashal interjected, "Drop it. Aj has a temper that shouldn't be stirred."**

**"Temper my ass. Blondes are too stupid to have a temper."**

**Before I could do anything, my mom took a left hook to his chin. Rainbow Lightning fell hard on his side. He moved around his jaw to make sure that it was still working, "Fuck you asscream!" she then spat on his face.**

**Dashal just shook her head and left the room, "Okay, she's pissed," I sighed, "Y'all have to go. I'm gonna get my ass chewed out for a little while. Prepare for fireworks, momma's sleeping on the couch tonight."**

**My mom kicked Rainbow Lightning in the gut, "Asshole!" she scoffed before leaving.**

**"Your daughter corrupted my daughter," he spat.**

**"What?" I turned around to look at him as he stood.**

**"My daughter used to be a good Cosmos girl. Now look at her. She's got the devil in her and she's making love to the same sex. That's against my religion."**

**"Dashal is not corrupt. I'm beginning to regret bringing your sorry ass back down here. So I want you to get the fuck out my castle. If I see you anywhere in this building, I will kill you myself."**

**"Listen," he rubbed his chin, "I'm sorry," I heard the door close behind me, "I have my religion and it says that being gay is a sin; but seeing my daughter with you brings light to my heart. When she told me that she's married to you. I saw the love sparkle in her eyes. I haven't ever seen that."**

**"Yeah, her and I love each other a lot. She completes me**

**-Twilight-**

**I was laying under a solar collection unit with a wrench. I was tightening a bolt. When it was tightened, I pushed against the ground and the flat Dollie under me rolled to the left. I rolled from under the unit and saw Flash Sentry standing there, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as I grabbed a towel and wiped the dirt and grime from my hands and face.**

**"I came to apologize," he dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes, "Please forgive me."**

**"I will have Dashal make me a formula that I will force you to drink; your body will be in more pain than Aj can bare for three days before it begins eating your organs from the the inside out."**

**He kept pleading, "Please forgive me," he sobbed, "I know I fucked up."**

**"Yeah. No shit Flash. You had my brother killed!"**

**"I didn't mean to have him killed. It was an accident. Please forgive me."**

**"I'll forgive you when you're dead. Plus three days to make sure you're dead. Now get the fuck out of my shop!"**

**"Please let me earn your trust," I threw a wrench at him and purposely missed. That scared him and he fell back.**

**"I said I will never trust you again! Now get out! Get Out!" he began scrambling to his feet when I grabbed a 2x4, "GET OUT!"**

**When he left, I plopped into a chair and cried into my hands. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, "I have some great anger management techniques that I could show you to calm down," I lifted my head and saw Aj.**

**"Not now Aj," I smiled at her joke, "I just wanna be alone."**

**"Okay," Aj shrugged and began walking away. She sang something under her breath and I saw that she had a tail and four arms now.**

**"Wait!" I said and she stopped. She turned around, "I'm sorry, it's just that he killed my brother."**

**"He was the cause of it, but not the culprit."**

**"What's the difference?"**

**"Flash didn't just shoot him between the eyes. Yes he kept his eye off him, but he didn't kill him. Forgive him. Stop torturing the man."**

**"It's not that easy," I wiped tears from my eyes.**

**"I know it won't be. But it must be done. Allow him to be forgiven Twilight," she placed her two hands on my shoulders, "Besides, it's really not for him anyway. It is for you," she kissed me on the forehead before walking away. Her smooth yellowish tail flicked back and forth as she snapped her fingers and hummed something.**

**"Dat-da-daydum!" she began to scat, "Shoblam dum oclava," then I realized that she wasn't scatting. She was singing something in an ancient language. Before I could call her back, the metal door closed behind her.**

**-Bird-**

**I was with Chrissie in a bridal shop. She wanted to be a full on bride. I tried telling her that all she needed was just something nice to wear for the wedding. I planned on wearing jeans, a nice shirt, and a tie.**

**"This one is pretty," she pulled a dress of the rack.**

**"You've said that about the last five dresses babe," I sighed.**

**"Why are you in such a grumpy mood?" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**"Because you're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be," I explained.**

**"I'm sorry that I wanna make the day where we officially become one a big deal, Mildred."**

**"The name is Bird!" I said sternly, "You know that, Christian."**

**"That's it!" she placed the dress back on the rack, "I'm done with you. Every time I get excited about something or have a great idea, you never believe in it. Every time I wanna do something special, you point out the flaws in it. Why can't you be supportive? Aj and Dashal are supportive of each other!"**

**"They're super beings. They have an excuse for their foul behavior! Aj is angrier than hell and Dashal is calmer than a sloth after a nap!"**

**"What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"They work so well together because they are complete opposites! They work well together! Besides, we are nothing like them! We are normal people! Now freaks of nature!"**

**"My cousin isn't a freak of nature!"**

**"Then what do you call her? What is she?"**

**"She's your Queen!" Chrissie turned grim and it somehow turned me on. I liked it when she was serious.**

**"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm low maintenance and you're not. You require all of this shit that I don't think we need just for our wedding. Besides, I don't think Aj likes me."**

**"What makes you think that?" she stepped closer to me.**

**"She treats me as though I'm always on her nerves baby."**

**"She treats everyone like that. She's just naturally aggressive and her role in the world isn't really helping."**

**"Maybe you're right," I smiled n**

**"Question: has she ever just cussed you out over little shit?"**

**"Uh, no. She's never done anything like that."**

**"Then you need to do something to try and piss her off."**

**"Now I know you've lost your marbles. I've seen her destroy those flying whale machines and I don't want any part of that."**

**"No, you need to do it. If she doesn't get pissed off, then you're in the clear. If she does get pissed off; you're only option is to hide and pray to god she doesn't find you."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"Trash her garden. After she has her little fit of rage, tell her that you're the one who did that and then you shall see what's gonna happen."**

**"You're crazy!" I shouted, "She's been working on that garden for years. I'm not gonna just destroy it."**

**"Maybe you should find out how you two can bond."**

**"I think that would be best."**

**-Dashal-**

**I was sitting on a bench watching Aj jogging around the track a few times. It was hard not getting hot as I watched her breasts moved up and down as she moved. When she was done running, she began doing push ups right in front of me. Her lower arms went behind her back and he began counting, "1, 2, 3. 1! 1, 2, 3. 2! 1, 2, 3. 3!" she kept counting like that until she reached, "1, 2, 3. 50!" Aj switched to her other hands and on one, she went down; two, she went up, and three she went back down. On the last number, she went back up; all the way up to 50. She always loved doing military push ups for some odd reason.**

**She paced in a circle to stabilize her breath as she put her hands on her hips and locked them together behind her head. It's funny how no matter cardio she does, her breasts won't get any smaller. Some times I think she hates them because I've noticed some of the teenaged boys staring at her as she passed.**

**"My Queen," an orange maned, yellow earth pony walked up to her and handed her a towel.**

**"Thanks Lemon Cake," she stroked his head as she slung her towel around her neck.**

**"You are most welcome my Queen," he bowed and began walking away.**

**"Lemon?" the pony turned around and walked back up to her. Aj glanced at me before whispering something into his ear. He looked at me and nodded.**

**"That's a wonderful idea!," the pony exclaimed.**

**"Shut up!" I heard Aj quietly hiss as she clasped her hands over his mouth. Aj soon let him go, "Get going," she said as I stood and walked over to her, "Hey, uh, D-Dashal. What's up?" she smiled and chuckled nervously. Her green eyes glowed a little. It was a sign that she was nervous.**

**"What was that all about?" I asked her.**

**"Oh, just setting up something for somepony is all. Hehe, I gotta go," she kissed me on my cheek and began walking away.**

**I grabbed her tail and she yelped and jerked her body in surprise, "Not so fast young lady," she walked backwards when I pulled on the base of her tail. The tail wrapped around my hand and forearm. I pulled her tail into me and I felt her ass press against me. I wrapped my other hand around her waist, "Where do you think you're going?"**

**"I can't say that," she gasped when I licked her long earlobe. I felt her body shudder as I pulled on her ear with my teeth.**

**"Yes you can," I breathed on her ear and she groaned, "You can tell me," I knew this was torture for her. She didn't like being sexually tortured.**

**"No I can't," it seemed more like a question.**

**I moved my hands to her breasts and she tensed up, "Yes you can," I repeated and nipped at the back of her shoulder connecting to her neck. I squeezed her breasts together as I gripped them hard. She yelped and whimpered.**

**Aj shivered and continued to shudder, "Please don't do this," she mewled, "Not in front of everyone."**

**"Then tell me what you have planned," I told her.**

**"I have nothing to say to you," I loved how she worked her way around the truth to not lie.**

**"Do you have something planned for me?" she bit her lower lip and nodded a few times. I released her, "That's all I needed to know."**

**Aj grabbed me by the hips and pulled me onto her shoulder. She began to twirl and I laughed. She set me down on my back in the grass and kissed me. She rested on top of me. The setting sun made her yellow hair seem to glow bright and look like gold, "I still cannot believe that you said yes to me all those years ago."**

**"I am very glad that you asked. You were so nervous about it. You're so cute when you're nervous. I love how your nose crinkles slightly and your eyes glow," I moved her braid to the other side of her face.**

**"I love it how when you're upset, your hair glows which is always cool. I love sometimes getting you agitated at night so I could see it glow in the dark," Aj kissed me passionately and I kissed back.**

**"Am I interrupting something?" Hinoto asked in a hoarse voice. I leaned my head back as Aj looked up at him. He had a walker and looked as though he would feint at any moment.**

**Aj's face saddened as she stood. She helped me to my feet as she asked, "How are you feeling?"**

**"Oh you know. My mind and heart are still willing, but my body isn't," he smiled.**

**"What's the word?" she asked him.**

**"We have received word that the dragons are mobilizing. Scout 59432-17, says that the dragons are gonna be here in the morning."**

**"What do you propose we do?" she asked him.**

**"There's only two options," he smirked evilly.**

**At the same time they said, "Time to nut up or shut up."**

**"Aj!" Kirion landed hard next to her and scooped her up to place her on his back, "It's Big Mac!" he took off into the air.**

**-AB-**

**There were the dragons surrounding me. Kaen didn't like that they didn't allow them into their minds at all. So he just went ahead with the ritual. There wasn't much to it.**

**Kaen entered into my mind and my body was filled with an aggressive whit energy. I saw flashes of memories enter into my mind. I saw a dark skinned man playing with a child. I saw him making love to his wife. I then saw a dark force kill them. Soon after, I was filled with rage and sadness and vengeance. I saw things that made everything so clear.**

**None of this was about claiming a dimension. It was just about Kaen getting the power needed to regain the family he's lost. He's not evil, he's just lost and misguided; blinded with rage.**

**He wasn't even human. He live a life like Blu's. He lost something and he did some evil shit to try and get it back. Soon, the evil took over. I sensed that there was still good in him, "I... Am Free!"**

**My mind went back to its own and I saw before an all white dragonine being. He stood over twelve feet in height and had shoulders four times the width of Brime's, "I shall now wage war against the Queen of the World and use her power to expand my domain."**

**"Word of caution to you," a very old and shaken grey dragon limped over to him. She had all white eyes and she was the Shaman of the Dragon Country.**

**"And what would that be old dragon?" Kaen asked.**

**"Queen Applejeck doesn't desire or wish to fight you. If you tell her why you have grown this way, she will be understanding of it and grant you what you truly desire. But of you fight her, you will fall at her hand. She is stronger than you a thousand times over. Again and again."**

**"Why do you take her side?"**

**"I've seen her and she is the Fifth Element. She has a kind heart and the love of a mother for all she controls. You and her are more alike than different."**

**"How so?"**

**"You've both lost something that was near and dear to you. But she stayed on the side of good and purity. She knows what it is like to lose love," Kaen gasped, "Don't fight of you will lose more than what you already have."**

**"You're just a crazy old bat that speaks in lies. I will kill her; slowly, intimately. I will make sure she screams for her lover as I do."**

**"Good luck," I crossed my arms.**

**"What?" Kaen looked to me with his black eyes.**

**"Do you know Thunder Blu?" Kaen nodded, "He's her father and she has taken him down, not once, or twice, but three times. Even better, she has brainwashed him into thinking that he's a good man."**

**"That's not possible. Thunder Blu is a powerful mage."**

**"Not anymore. Now he acts as a model citizen and he even got married. To a girl," I said smugly, "She even has Cosmia and Grim Fury under her thumb. She's the all powerful being. And you are nothing to her aside from being a small tick in her hair. She's all powerful and can away you away like a bug."**

**"All lies!" he spat, "I will destroy her!"**

**"Okay," I stepped closer to him, "One thing though. I wouldn't recommend bringing harm to her wife. She's the one who owns the rainbow," I knew what I was doing. I was giving him ideas so Aj would be mad enough to really rip him a new one.**

**-Aj-**

**I dismounted Kirion and saw that the barn had collapsed. Nurse and Doctor ponies flooded the scene. The biggest cluster was centered at the southern west corner. I ran over and pushed my way through the ponies to see my brother under a large wooden beam. A human in a kneeling position stood up and faced me, "Aj, the beam is the only thing keeping him alive. But it won't hold him for long. He's already lost to much blood," she informed, "I'm sorry," she walked away.**

**I went to my brother and sat above his head with me on my knees. I leaned over him and his body face up and into the barn. The only thing that shower was his shoulders, an arm, and his head. Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth, "Aj," he struggled to say and coughed.**

**"Ssh, don't speak," I placed two of my hands on his face, "I can bring you back."**

**"No," he placed his hand over mine, "I'll be fine. I can see my wife now. She's with the all seeing mother. I also see a lady in white," he panted, "She has hair like yours. She has green eyes almost as green as yours. She's waving at me. She's standing next to my wife now," Big Mac smiled. He then took his good necklace off, "Here!"**

**I took it into my hands and at the end of the necklace was his old lucky coin, "This is your lucky coin," I began to cry.**

**"Remember when you were seven and you won your first rodeo?"**

**"Yeah, hardly," I tried wiping the tears from my eyes, but they just kept coming.**

**"You lost terribly, but the man who won, gave you half his winnings and that coin. He said that it was the one his daughter gave him before she passed. He said that you reminded him of her. After that, you gave it to me and I've had it... all this time. This time, when I give it to you, you hold onto it, ya hear?" he smiled at me and his breath became sporadic.**

**"Big Mac!" I sobbed as I felt the life leave his body.**

**He took a big inhale and said, "I love yo..." his eyes went dark and his head fell to the side.**

**"MACINTOSH!" I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO! Brother! Brother! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! BIIIIIG MAAAAAAC!" I sobbed and sobbed, "Big Mac..." I leaned over and pressed my forehead against his, "Big Mac... I love you too big brother..."**

**"Aj?" a hand fell on my shoulder.**

**"Get Away!" I shouted and pushed the person back. I saw that it was Granny Smith. She regained her balance.**

**"Aj, come with me," she reached for my hand.**

**"No! I have to stay here!" I turned to face my now dead brother, "I gotta bury him!"**

**"You don't need this," she sat next to me, "You have to get away from here."**

**"Granny Smith is right," Kelsar dropped to her knees next to me, "C'mon Aj, let's go," I felt her arm hug me.**

**I stood to my feet with her, "What happened here?"**

**"A few kids were playing ball and a ball knocked a few screw loose off of the wood. It somehow shifted the foundation and down went the barn. Big Mac pushed them out of the way to save them," she explained.**

**"Where are those kids now?" two kids walked up to me.**

**"We're really sorry your highness," the redhead couldn't keep eye contact with me.**

**"So sorry," the brunette chimed in, "We didn't know that this would happen. Please don't send us to the brig."**

**I just rustled their hair nd turned around. I was numb with pain and anguish and depression. Dashal landed on a Pegasai pony and got off of her, "What happened?" she asked me. I just looked at her.**

**"Big Mac is dead," I heard Granny Smith respond.**

**"Sweet mother of God," Dashal frowned, "Aj. Talk to me. Talk to me sweetheart," she held my face and I looked deep into her eyes.**

**I just took her hands into mine and slowly kissed them and hummed a song my mother used to sing to me way back when, "You are my sunshine, my lovely sunshine," I began to sing, "You make me happy, when skies are grey," I hummed those two lyrics over and over and over again.**

**Dashal hugged me and I just melted into the hug, "Everything will be okay my love," she stroked my hair.**

**-Dashal-**

**I felt Aj's body heat begin to rise. Her skin became too hit to touch and I pushed her away. Aj began to glow orange, "I can't calm down," she closed her eyes.**

**Her body grew and turned a dark red. Her hands turned black as devil horns formed out of her forehead. As she grew her black suit grew along with her, "Aj?" I walked up to her and I realized that my head only reached her kid thigh, "Aj?" I looked up to her.**

**She stepped back and looked at herself, "Monster," she said in a deep rumbling voice.**

**"You're not a monster," I told her.**

**"Yes I Am," she raised her voice.**

**"No you're not!" I said forcefully as I placed my hands on my hips. She growled at me in protest, "Don't give me that attitude missy," I poked her thigh on every other word. A bubble of electricity burst in my chest and I began to grow. My clothes tore off my body and it revealed an all blue sleeveless leather unibodied suit. I only grew until my head was at Aj's chest. Perfect, "You're not a monster."**

**She exhaled slowly and red smoke came billowing out of her mouth and nose, "I need some time to deal," she said.**

**"Not before Kaen gets here," I told her.**

**"I'll be back in time to face him," she said and walked around me.**

**I grabbed her arm, "No! You're not leaving!"**

**"Try and stop me," she turned her head to growl. I knew I couldn't so I let her go. She scoffed and a small cloud of red hit my face. It smelled of burnt paper and sulfur, "That's what I thought. I'll catch you later."**

**"Mommy?" Aj stopped and looked down. There was Jade on the back of Rowdy. The eight baby Piffins were surrounding him.**

**Aj smiled and sat down. The earth rumbled a little under my feet, "Hey little one," she held out her hand and he flew into it.**

**"This is you?" he seemed a little scared at first.**

**"Yeah, mommy has a condition."**

**"No shit!" Brae mocked. Aj grumbled at her.**

**"Is mommy upset? Is it something I did?"**

**"No, no, you did nothing wrong. Uncle Big Mac passed away."**

**"You turn into this when you get angry?"**

**"All Fire Titans do!" a blue man with fish like features walked up to me, "Fire Titans are the enemy! All they do is destroy! There is no place for them anywhere! You should go away you monster!"**

**"What's up your ass?" Aj handed me Jade.**

**"It was that Fire Star that destroyed my home! She is a monster just like you!"**

**"We of fire mean no harm. It's just that we get upset and when people like you reject us, we do destroy us. It's in our nature to be a little angry. Just give us a chance."**

**"No! Fire is no good and I wish Fire wasn't even created!"**

**"If that's the case, then why are you here?"**

**"To fight for the good. But if you're in charge, I wanna go home! You're a monster and should have never been born! Much less marry a Storm Titan! She's better of without you!"**

**"Fuck You!" I hissed at him.**

**"This beast has deceived you sister! She's- no- it, it has tricked you! None of us need you supposed Saviour Fifth Element! You should leave!"**

**Aj stood with tears in her eyes, "Does he speak for all of you Titans here?" she asked. I soon noticed that there were "aliens" behind the fish man. They all nodded, "Fine, then go home. You're not needed. DISCORD!" she barked and Discord popped in with Flutters, "Take these pile of shits home!"**

**"Yes Aj," he snapped his fingers and the Titans flashed out, "Anything else?"**

**"No," Aj shook her head. Aj bent her knees as she curled her arms back and hunched over. She jolted up and there was a loud blast as she took to the skies. Aj soared through the air toward Evertree Forest.**

**"My Baby!" I heard. I looked behind me and saw Apple hunched over Big Mac, "My baby!" she cried.**

**Before I could speak a white portal opened up at my feet and there was a woman in a white tank top with white capris. Her yellow hair fell behind her and was wrapped in a white scarf, "Aj?" I shrank back down and saw that it wasn't Aj, "Who are you?"**

**"Ooh!" she walked up to me, "Aj didn't mention that you looked this good Dashal," she placed a hand on my face, "Such perfect skin. Must be because you're a Cloudsdaleion."**

**"Who are you again?"**

**"Just a messenger is all," she pulled out a white pole, "This is for you," she handed it to me.**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's your weapon of course. It will serve you well Dashal."**

**"Have we met?"**

**"Sorry," she stepped back, "I am Hiri. The first Fifth Element," I shook her hand, "And holy shit you're good lookin'. If your weren't married, I'd marry you myself."**

**"Thanks I guess," I got a little creeped out.**

**"When Aj gets back," she pulled out a red pole like mine from her back pocket, "Give that to her please. She's gonna need it."**

**"What is it?" I asked angrily.**

**"Yours is a whip and Aj's can be wielded as an axe or sword. Anyway, best of luck to you both," before she walked back into the portal, I grabbed her arm.**

**"If you're a Fifth Element, why don't you kill Kaen?"**

**"Not my fight," she smiled, "Besides, Aj can handle it."**

**A small growl was heard and we looked down and there was Brae now barking at her, "Wow, this is a mean one," Hiri bent over and stroked Brae's downy fur. The little pup blinked in confusion for a second before clamping her gums down on Hiti's finger. Hiri laughed and sat down. Brae then let go and crawled into her lap.**

**She rolled over to her back and looked at Hiri, "Aj," she giggled, "Aj! Aj! AJ!" Brae giggled harder as Hiri tickled her belly. She leaned over and blew into it and Brae squealed and wriggled in happiness.**

**Hiri was then swarmed by the other seven of Brae's siblings. They mewled and giggled as they nipped at her skin. Kirion walked up to them and called for them. They groaned in distress and walked over to him. They crowded around his claws. Kirion lowered his head and licked some dirt from the fur of a few of the pups, "They're yours?" Hiri stood up.**

**"Yeah," he seemed pissed about something, "Who are you?"**

**"Hiri. Fifth Element."**

**"No, Aj is. Try again," he snapped.**

**"Kirion, be nice," I told him. He snorted and lowered his body and helped his kids on his back, "It's true. She's the first Fifth Element."**

**"Then why doesn't she fight Kaen. I don't think Aj should continuously risk her life. She shouldn't always be on the front lines."**

**"She's willing to die for her country."**

**"That's stupid. If she's dead, who will protect us?"**

**"I will," I growled.**

**"You? What good can you do? All I see you as is a piece of sweet ass for Aj!"**

**"You are banished from Equestria!" I shouted, "Leave immediately!"**

**"What about Jack? What are you going to tell her? Think of our kids!"**

**"I am. I see that you're no longer fit as a parent. If you're willing to piss off the second most powerful being in the world, you ain't that smart boy."**

**"Listen, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just got angry."**

**"Yeah, I don't see how Aj can handle being like this all the time though. I'm sorry."**

**"No, I'm sorry," he smiled, "You aren't just some arm candy for Aj."**

**Before I spoke, the earth began to rumble. I heard a low howl and felt my heart flutter, "Aj," I breathed. After a few more minutes of silence I began to speak, "Okay, everyone and everypony! Go back home. I want nurse ponies and construction ponies to clean up this mess. I want Big Mac's body brought to the castle."**

**Anyway, I sat on the front steps because all the other Princesses have everything under control at the moment. Some of the humans are just busy rebuilding the Human Colony; the rest have scattered themselves across the globe to study and become a part of the other species.**


	37. Chapter 37

**-Dashal-**

**I was at the castle and there has been no word on Aj. There was a trail of burnt trees that just stopped. The Scientists analyzed the end of the trail and said that there wasn't anything that took off like a rocket. It was as though Aj had just disappeared.**

**The morning sun slowly lifted itself from behind the mountains and cast long shadows along the land below. I was busy making sure that everyone was in their place. Because there would be only one dragon problem, I sent the elves, dwarves, orcs, fairies, and Titans back home. They didn't go empty handed; I allowed them to literally take a boatload of gold. Aj and I have brilliant incomparable masterminds of economics. The only minds that could rival us in economics, remotely, would be ou daughter Jack. I say this because we were able to cut costs in half in the past ten years alone. The money we would've spent, goes to savings. I do admit that Aj and I sometimes sneak downstairs into the treasury and make love.**

**Anyway, I sat on the front steps because all the other Princesses have everything under control at the moment. Some of the humans are just busy rebuilding the Human Colony; the rest have scattered themselves across the globe to study and become a part of the other species.**

**I had a knife in one hands and I used the tip to pick a piece of meat from my teeth, "That's dangerous ya know," I heard next to me. I looked and saw Aj looking out at the ponies walking passed. She was in black cowboy boots, tight hugging jeans, a white wife-beater shirt, and a black cowgirl hat. She took off her bat and I saw that she had all her hair cut off. She went for the buzz-cut look and she was hot. Her green eyes shone strong in the orange morning light. As did her yellow hair and skin.**

**"You look so fucking hit babe," I scooted over to her and ran my hand across her prickled head.**

**"Thanks. I was getting sick and tired of having this long hair," she turned her head to look at me, "You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled.**

**"Thanks," I soon heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up.**

**There was a white dragon-like figure slowly landing in front of us. Aj and I stood, "Which one of you is Princess Applejack?"**

**"I am," Aj stepped forward.**

**He bowed, "I am Kaen," Aj got defensive as AB and Brime landed next to him.**

**"Aj, hold on a second," AB smiled, "Kaen means us no harm anymore. All he wants is his family back. He gave it some thought and rethunk his options. I told him that if her submits himself to you, you'd give him his family back."**

**"That is all I care about. Getting my family back. Your sister has told me so much about how much family means to you. I lost my family to a disease. I tried to go out and save them, but evil took over my heart. Please. Just give me my family back and I will return the power of the light to you. Here," a ball of light filled his hands as his skin turned grey, "Take the light," he bowed before Aj.**

**Just then, an all white being faded in. She had purple lines forming an alien skeletal structure along her body, "Aj, I can't believe this."**

**"Me either, Cosmia. AB changed his mind."**

**"But you have your doubts?" Cosmia asked.**

**"Yeah, I think that-!"**

**"AAAAAH!" I awoke with a start and accidentally woke up Aj. She shot up next to me. I looked over at her breathing hard along with me. Her hair was a mess and she was completely nude. Drool dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.**

**She wiped her mouth clean as she looked at me with wild eyes, "It's okay Aj, go back to sleep," she just looked at me confused, "Uh, go back to gardening."**

**She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll just do that," she slowly fell back, "Those bugs are pissing me o-!" she immediately fell asleep and began snoring. I covered her with the sheets and fell back asleep myself.**

**Actually, "Aj!" I shook her awake.**

**"Somebody better be dying," she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

**"Sorry babe, but I just had a weird dream."**

**"Tell me more about it later," she rolled to her side away from me, "I'm still trying to sleep."**

**"C'mon Aj," I turned on the lamp on my side of the bed, "I wanna talk about this."**

**"Okay," she sighed and sat up, "You can talk, but I don't make any promises that I will stay awake long enough to hear the end of this fanatical tale."**

**"Never mind," I felt sad and laid back down as I turned off my lamp light.**

**"No, c'mon," Aj turned on her lamp, "It was obviously important enough for you to wake me up," she rolled back over and rested two hands on my stomach.**

**"I'll be fine," I rolled away from her.**

**"Dashal, don't do this to me."**

**"Do this to you?" I sat up, "I woke you up to try and tell you a weird dream that may or may not be relevant or important to you and you're acting as though I'm a bother to you."**

**"In my defense, you did wake me up in the middle of the night."**

**"I think you should move to the couch for the remainder of this night," I told her.**

**She grumbled as she rolled out of bed. Aj grumbled even more as she grabbed a couple pillows and the top blanket, "I'll see you in the morning," she smiled weakly at me, "Sorry."**

**Aj hung her head in shame as she walked toward the door and the guilt from sending her away got the better of me. She gave me a pouty face as she opened the door and that just added to the massive guilt I was feeling. To make matters worse, her bottom lip stuck out and quivered, "Aj, wait," she turned around and tried hiding a smile, "If you can just listen to the dream I had, you can stay."**

**She jumped and landed on the area of the bed next to me. The bed waved and lurched at her landing, "So tell me more about his dream you have," she sat up with her legs crossed as she wrapped the blanket around her body.**

**-Apple-**

**The morning light hit my eyes and I stirred form my slumber. Blu was beside me snoring as loudly as a moose. I nudged him and he woke up, "Hey," he said groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "You know I'm not a morning person," he rolled over and slumped half of his body over mine.**

**"I am," I kissed him and his stubble tickled my cheek, "We gotta get up."**

**"And do what? We are practically retired and there is nothing to do around here."**

**"I know you don't, but I still have have a job remember."**

**"Oh yeah, at the old folks home."**

**"You should come and work. I know you know some admin shit and you could pose value to the home."**

**"Why do I wanna do that?"**

**"Do it for me and we can use the janitorial room to clean up some messes."**

**He hummed happily and kissed me again, "Okay, I'll do it. Just for expect me to do anything amazingly, eh?"**

**"You will of you want me to do something amazing to you."**

**"Like how you've used your pinkie last night."**

**"I think that was only a one time thing babe," I said and pushed him off of me to get out of the bed. The blankets pulled of of me as I stood and I felt a familiar set of eyes glaring at my eyes, "See something you like?" I turned around.**

**"I'm just trying to figure out where we went wrong. Aj has your looks and my bad attitude."**

**"Not to mention your bad snoring habit. She's had since she was like five and I bet you a hundred coins that she still has the problem."**

**"I don't have a bad attitude," Blu rolled out of bed and stood in all his naked glory.**

**"Yeah you do. It's okay. I'm he nice one and you're the asshole."**

**"If I'm an asshole and you're the nice one, then who's the smart one?" he walked around the bed and took me into his arms.**

**"I am. I have the doctorates in biochemical engineering."**

**"I have mine in Psychology and Anthropology and Chemistry. Along with me being a full fledge spy with having my master's in Criminal Justice and Law."**

**"You win on that one, but what about who's more physically fit."**

**"Why don't we fuck to see who could last longer?" he held me tighter and nipped at the side of my neck. I shivered to the touch, "C'mon babe. Lets see," he blew on my skin and I moaned.**

**"N-nnn-nnooo," I whimpered and still didn't pull away. His hips moved a away from mine for a second and when they pressed back against me, I felt his hot member press firmly against me. I moaned again as he began pushing it up and down my belly.**

**I rested my head against the base of his neck and moaned into it, "I know you want it," he whispered into my ear. Before I could speak, he licked my earlobe. All the way from the top down to the bottom. I shivered and shuddered and shook as his shaft rubbed my skin, "You can be late to work," I knew what he was doing. I just didn't have the strength to fight it. I was so horny that I needed to be fucked hard.**

**"...he eh... ugh," I pressed my thighs agains each other to try and lessen the heat in between my legs and to keep most of my juices into my pussy, "...blu..."**

**"Do you want me?" he turned me around and hugged my waist, "Do you want me to make you cum?" I moaned and grunted hard, "I can give you what you want," he licked my neck up and down at a torturously slow rate, "Tell me what you want," he nipped at my neck and I closed my eyes, "C'mon Apple," I opened my eyes and saw that we ha turned into the direction of our full body mirror. There was Blu looking at me through it. There was animalistic lust in his dark blue eyes. He and I continued to look at me losing my mind as he went back to nipping my skin.**

**Blu moved his hands up to my belly and lightly scratched it. I mewled and whimpered his name as he circled his finger around my navel with one hand and he traced my areola with a finger on his other hand, "I know you can't resist Appletart," he growled low in my ear, "Give in and allow me to give you reprieve you of this torture. I can make you feel better," his whisper was so low and I felt my skin catch fire. I moaned long and hard when I felt his shaft grind against the crack of my ass.**

**"... ... ...no... ... ..." I closed my eyes to try not to think of the pleasure he was causing me.**

**"Fine then," he released me, "Have it your way," I've already have begun missing his touch and I did want him to fuck me, "Just think about how I could have relieved you of your horniness. Another thing... if I catch you touching yourself, I'll be forced to deny you. I am the only that can make your pussy feel good."**

**I opened my eyes and saw that Blu wasn't in the mirror anymore. I turned around to scan the room and saw the he was no longer in it. I felt two hands push me forward and I landed face down on the onto the bed. Before I could get up, Blu was on top of me. He pushed my legs apart with his and I felt his tip at the entrance of my pussy, "I will take you Sweetie Apple and I will make you scream my name," he forced his tip inside of me and I groaned.**

**Out of nowhere he rammed me and forcefully hilted inside of me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion and when our hips clashed, he stood to his knees. As he did, he gripped my hips and pulled my ass into the air. Once in the air, he spread my ass and pulled out to ram back inside of me; again and again and again. I gripped the sheets and screamed for him to be more gentle. But it was all for naught; for be kept fucking me without mercy.**

**I found myself rocking back against him to drive his shaft deeper into me. Blu pulled me back with my shoulders and I stood on my knees along with him. He wrapped one arm around my breasts and another hand gripped my hips, "Oh Fuck!" I shouted. I've never felt a cock hit me like his was, "Harder Blu! Harder! Fuck Me Harder!" I screamed as I came hard on his cock.**

**"I love your screaming," he panted into my ear. He now had wrapped both arms around and grunted hard before spilling himself into my pussy. As he came, he shoved his tip into my womb and I groaned hard.**

**We both collapsed to our right with him stilled lodged deep within me as we came down from our sexual highs, "Whew!" Blu hugged me tight, "That was fun."**

**"It was," he softened and pulled out of me, "Wanna move to the shower next?" I asked him; already knowing thg the answer would be yes.**

**"Yeah. Let's do it."**

**-Dashal-**

**Aj and I held hands as we walked out the back of the castle, "So that's why Griffins are there," I had realized. Aj just explained to me where she goes every once in a while. She goes to a magma stream under Equestria.**

**"Yeah and that's where I went last night and another thing; we have to send some of the Titans back Dashal. There's no use for them anymore."**

**"Okay, I agree. Then what about Crystal Empire. I think we need to give that place a visit. We haven't been in a year," I suggested.**

**"That would be nice-!"**

**"...leave me ALONE!" we heard the voice of Twilight yell.**

**We turned around and saw Twilight in an all black apron with heavy duty work gloves on. She had black smears lining her face and forearms. Flash Sentry was following her.**

**He grabbed her arm to stop her, "Twilight! Don't walk away from me!"**

**"Should we help her?" I asked Aj.**

**"Nah, she's got this," Aj rested her head onto my shoulder. I just moved the fact that despite her being aggressive and having an intimidating demeanor to most, she still would show her soft side.**

**"Don't touch me!" she snatched her arm away and slapped him. Aj and I oohed and awed at Twilight making a stand for herself, "I told you to piss off!"**

**"Not until you give me a good enough reason to!"**

**"I told you to drop dead asshole!" she shoved him.**

**"I'm not going anywhere! Just give me a chance! I didn't mean to have your brother killed!"**

**"Oh, that's why they'd fighting," Aj laughed.**

**"Yes you are! You left him all alone!"**

**"He left me! I told him to come with me and he chose to! That's his own damn fault! Not mine!"**

**"Fuck You!" Twilight went for a punch and Flash dodged it. She stumbled forward and fell. She quickly got up and was obviously embarrassed. She walked away with her head down as Flash watched her. He looked to me and Aj before walking in the opposite direction of Twilight.**

**"Aj?" Aj let go of me to turn around. I turned around with her to see six guards surrounding an all whit dragon-like figure, "This is Kaen."**

**Aj got defensive, "No need to panic Queen Applejack," Kaen waved a hand, "If I wanted to attack, I would have already. I just want to give a formal challenge to you and you only. You defeat me and get all that I have. I beat you and I get all that you have. It's so simple that I think a human such as yourself could understand."**

**"Despite him being an asshole," An started, "I like him. He's at least giving me the decency to request a ballet instead of forcing one on me. I accept your challenge."**

**"Good. Meet me in the meadow in an hour. That should give you enough time to ready yourself," he turned to leave, then, "Oh! One more thing," he turned back around, "The dragons were right. You are attractive for a human. I'm surprised no one has claimed you yet."**

**"I have," I stepped forward.**

**"Female-female relations. I like it. It gets me going. Maybe when I win, I could see you two fucking the shit out of each other."**

**"I'll see you in an hour," Aj grabbed my wrist and walked away with me in tow.**

**-Aj-**

**I was in my room slipping into my all black jumper suit. I had Rarity add three apples and make them look like what they did when they were lining my stomach. I strapped on a belt with the weapon given to me by Hiri. Dashal was in a blue jumper suit like mine and her hair was combed back. She had on black boots that made the whole outfit look just so damned sexy on her, "Where are the other dragons?" Dashal asked.**

**"At home. I told AB the secrets of denying mind control and I assume that they've learned how."**

**"Good. Now, how are you gonna beat Kaen?"**

**"Like I've always beaten my enemies. Just do what feels natural in the heat of battle."**

**"Don't lose," she walked up to me as I zipped up the zipper. I sat on the bed and latched my boots up.**

**"When have I ever lost a battle babe," I stood back up and took her into my arms, "I'll be fine."**

**I put silver poly-alloy arm guards on my forearms and put on the same for my shins, "I worry about you ya know," she told me with a stern face.**

**"I know what I do isn't easy to live with Dashal, but it's something I gotta do. You're the easy going one remember; I'm the aggressive asshole with a huge attitude problem. Consider it a gift from my father," I placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it with my thumb.**

**I moved and stood beside her and offered her an arm, "Shall we go Dashal darling?" I was mocking Rarity.**

**"We shall," she gave me a little bow and took my arm.**

**-General View-**

**Aj and Dashal walked down the main front stairs of the castle. Humans, Ponies, and Titans formed two lines; one on either side of the walkway out toward the meadow in front. The lines ended at the front gates. The two Royal Heads walked with such dignity and pride, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuurp!" Aj burped, "Oh god," she smacked her lips, "Don't remember eatin' tha'," she rolled her shoulders and continued walking.**

**"Smooth," Dashal whispered in the blonde's ear.**

**"Rough actually," Aj swallowed, "That burp did somethin' harsh on my esophagus."**

**Aj and Dashal walked to the gate and faced each other, "See ya on the flip side Aj," Dashal smiled.**

**"Not if I see you first."**

**Aj lowered her head and Dashal grabbed it to place a small kiss on her forehead, "Fight for us," Dashal smiled again, "Win for us."**

**"I'll fight with you in my heart," Aj smiled.**

**Aj turned to Kaen who was siting peacefully out in open with his eyes closed.**

**-Aj-**

**I walked up to Kaen and his eyes snapped open. He slowly stood and bowed before me. I bowed back, "May our battle be legendary," he smiled.**

**"Maybe... we can be friends. I see the good that lies within you heart."**

**"I'm no longer a good man Queen Applejack. All I seek is for my family back."**

**"Why not me give them back to you? I can do that and we don't have to fight."**

**"No, no, no," Kaen's words were heavy and ladled with sadness, "I have done too many bad things in my life for me to have that kind of forgiveness and mercy. Which is why I must take your power by force Queen Applejack. All I want is my family back. I wanna hold my daughter and wife again in my arms."**

**"Having a daughter is an amazing thing Kaen. I have one and I also have two sons. One is an in-law and married my daughter. They have twelve wonderful beautiful children with eight more on the way. My youngest child is five. His name is Jade and just the sweetest little thing. I don't wanna fight you if that means you're gonna take me away from my daughter."**

**"I didn't know that, but I wanna see my family again."**

**"I can send you to them. I know where they are. They are in the cosmos looking down on you."**

**"Are you playing games with me Human?"**

**"I am the Fifth Element. I cannot lie and I know all. I know they're wanting to see you again; but if you won't allow them to come down, you can go up."**

**"How would I do that?" he became very interested.**

**"You must die and pass through the eye of Cosmia. I can out in a good word for you and have her accept you into her arms. You can see your wife and child again and be with them forever."**

**"I think I might like that; but why are you being so kind to me? I've taken mind of your sister and threatened to make you and your wife my sex slaves."**

**"Because now I see that you are just as much of a parent as I am. I love my children and I will do anything to protect them. I see now that you didn't want the power to rule. You wanted the power to bring them back. Seizing control of this dimension was just a ruse of hype you told to make yourself seem so grand and powerful. Allow me to usher you into a life of happiness and peace with your family."**

**"Then you may need this before I die," the white energy around him pooled to the ground and revealed and all black humanoid figure with whites for eyes and no mouth, "I need this no longer," the white energy that gave him his dragon form, snaked over to me and crawled up my leg and formed a layer around my right upper arm, "Please my Queen," he spread his arms as he turned around, "Take me."**

**I pulled the sword handle away from my hip and a white with reddened tinted blade appeared, "This will be quick," I walked up behind him and aimed the tip of the blade at his back; just behind where I heard his heart is was. I jutted my arm forward and I heard a low grunt of pain. I pulled the blade out and put it back into its proper place. Kaen fell before me and I soon knelt over him, "Cosmia," I whispered in his ear, "He is forgiven. Show him mercy," I sat down with my legs crossed and took his head into my lap.**

**"I can see them now," he tilted his head toward me, "A woman who looks just like you is taking me. I'm holding my little girl. Thank you for this," he drew his lay breath and died. I felt his energy leaving him and ascend to the heavens above, "Thank you for giving me my daddy back," I heard a little girl's voice echo in my head. I knew it was the voice Kaen's little girl. I took Kaen into my arms as I stood. I faced the ponies and humans and Titans that formed a half circle around me, "That was quick," Dashal said.**

**"All he wanted to do was see his family again," I told her, "His love for his wife and daughter was and is so much stronger stronger than the love I have for you and Jack. I saw this. I saw through all the pain and anger and evil that had incurred; I saw the good man in his heart."**

**"How is that possible?"**

**"It is so because all Fire Titans use their fire to burn through someone's soul and see their true self," Star stepped forward, "It's a gift we all share."**

**"What do you mean by "we"?" Dashal asked.**

**The elder stepped forward, "I'm a Fire Titan," she admitted. She grew into an eight foot red Titan, "I craved power and took it. Now I see that true power doesn't abide with just power alone. Aj has shown me that true power is winning the hearts and minds and the loyalties of her people. She commands armies with a single breath. She can wipe out all of existence if she really wanted to, but alas, she does not. She relies on her people to give her strength and encouragement to press on and look into the eyes of death and stand her ground. I think I am ready for my punishment now... for destroying the council. May the Titans find a new leader," she looked to me, "Do me the courtesy of making my death quick."**

**I looked to Fire Star, "That pleasure, belongs to someone else," I dipped my chin. I used one hand and tossed her my sword. It didn't respond to her touch.**

**"Silly little girl," I heard the voice of Hiri. She slowly faded in in front of me, "That blade is designed specifically for you. No other being alive can use that other than you. Wait," she looked to Fire Star, "Raven?"**

**"Hey sis," Raven's face went red.**

**I thought back on our relationship and realized that I had been fucked by a family member. I dropped Kaen and fell to my knees behind him facing away from everyone. I felt like I was gonna hurl; which I did. I blew chunks and felt my stomach tie itself into knots, "What's wrong with her?" Hiri asked.**

**"Aj isn't too fond of incest. None of us knew that Star Fire over hear was her fam. When I was in hiding, they were fucking a little," Dashal exclaimed as I emptied the contents of my stomach. I wiped my face and ran my hands through a small pool of clear water a few feet away.**

**"Take these arms back, Hiri," I told her without even looking at her.**

**"I'm sorry Aj," Fire Star walked up to me, "I liked you. I truly did and I knew that if I told you-!"**

**I lifted a hand to stop her talking, "Don't speak to me. You are banned from my life. Never again so I wanna see your face. If I do, I will cause you more harm than all the evil beings could do to you. Leave. Now, or I'll mop the floor with your scalped hair."**

**"You can't do that to me," she protested.**

**"I am Head Princess of this country and I can do whatever I want to do," I stood fully erect, "You have committed two crimes that I cannot allow. I should have looked into your memories a little bit further. Now get outta my face."**

**"No!" she got in my face, "I'm not going anywhere and there's no way for you to make me!"**

**I shoved her and she was launched almost fifty feet in front of me. Her body flipped and tumbled and landed hard into a halted position. Dashal pulled my shoulder and I faced her, "Aj! Don't do this!"**

**I pushed her back a little, "Don't you tell me what to do!" I ordered of her.**

**"Allow her to redeem herself Aj!"**

**"If you're gonna be on her side; you're under house arrest! You won't leave the room for the next month!"**

**She punched me right in the chin. I stumbled back a few steps and allowed my anger to take over. I grew into my Titan form and as did Dashal. Before I could lay a punch, AB came out of nowhere and swung upward. I felt a flat metal surface hit my chin and I was thrown back.**

**I landed hard on my back and when I sat up, there was AB growing into an all grey Titan. Her hammer's handle triple in length as the hammer itself grew a few sizes, "Enough of this Aj! Stop this madness!"**

**I roared when I stood and roared at them. She hit my head a few times and I was thrown back and landed hard again on my back. When I got back up, I felt a centralized force hit me in the middle of my chest. I fell hard again and when I sat up, I saw her hammer in front of me. So I moved fast and looked over it with my hands around the handle and pulled. IT didn't budge at all and I was getting very very upset. So I used all my strength and when I did, AB sent a kick through my head. I twirled a little and regained my balance.**

**I felt weight jump onto my back and a bar hook onto my throat. I automatically knew it was AB; so I jumped back and landed hard on my back. An let to of me and I took that opportunity to quickly stand up. She was groaning to a seat position as I turned around. So I grabbed her throat and tossed her into the air. I followed her up and punched her chest with all four fists.**

**She landed hard into the ground and cratered it. I landed on top of her and began rifling her chest with punches. I Was thrusted back by an invisible force. When I landed, I saw Cosmia appear in front of me, "Aj, that's enough! You don't need to kill her!"**

**"Piss off Cosmia!" I roared at her as I stood.**

**The Titans all formed a circle around me, "If you're not gonna stand down, then we will need to take you out," a Storm Titan stepped forward.**

**"Then c'mon," I set my arms ablaze, "I'll take you all on!"**

**That's when Dashal stepped in front of me in her Titan form, "Aj. I'm divorcing you."**

**"What?" my breath caught in my throat and a great depression sank into my heart.**

**"I'm breaking up with you," she stated, "You're much too dangerous to be ruling. I'm enacting the Overthrow Clause."**

**"What are you doing?" I heard AB hiss.**

**"No, that can't be true," I protested and shied away, "Don't do this to me," I pleaded.**

**"I must Aj. If you're gonna be destructive and angry all the time, I don't see how you're mentally fit to rule," she shrugged.**

**"Demote me if you will, just don't leave me."**

**"I'm sorry Aj. It must be done," she said as I shrank back down to my human form and dropped to my knees. My worst fear has come true and there was nothing I could do about it. Even though we have this plan in motion, it still hurt at just the thought of her leaving me, "Aj?" she knelt before me, "All will be well," she concealed a smile and winked. I twitched my ears in response.**

**"Fuck You!" I flipped her off and I then realized that I had only two arms left. Thank God. I stood up and two humans clasped oversized cuffs on me, "Is this really necessary?" I asked.**

**"It's for the safety of others," she said and I felt my the tip of my tail brush up against my legs. Thank god I still have that.**

**"I understand," I nodded and walked into the direction of the Bay.**

**"I will watch over Equestria for you."**

**"Don't strain yourself slick," I growled.**

**"If it's any consolation, I wasn't gonna really break up with you. Just take some time off and come back in a year."**

**"A Year?" I shouted as I whipped back around, "A Fucking Year?!"**

**"Yeah! You need it hondo," she smiled, "Now get outta here."**

**I made a pouty face. If I was gonna be sent away, I wanted one last kiss, "Kiss?" I tried to act cute by swinging my arms innocently in front of me as my tail wagged behind.**

**"Okay," she shrank down and pulled me in for a hug and a kiss. When she broke the kiss, "I will visit you when I can," she whispered in my ear, "I soon whimpered when she pinched my nipples, "Keep me in mind," she said as winked and walked away.**

**"That was so amazing," the human girl to my right said. Her name was Reese Reagan with hair white as snow and eyes as cold and grey as a winter's cloud, "I can't believe that you're going to a private island all by yourself."**

**"Keep your voice down Rey," I hissed at her, "I'm not even going there."**

**"Where are you going then?" she whispered back.**

**"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," I stated. I broke out of my cuffs and they fell to the ground, "Don't worry my little pippins. I'm not gonna escape. I wanna go. I'll be back in a year."**

**I walked down to the train station ponies and people surrounded me, "What are you doing here?" "Where are you going?" "I wanna come with you!" "Yeah, take us with you!"**

**"Take it easy you guys. I'm just going on a training mission is all," I told them as a human walked up and handed me a black duffle bag.**

**"How long will you be gone Pwincess?" little Orange Lime asked me.**

**"Only a year. I wanna be a better person for you all. So I must train. But you're all in good hands. Dashal is taking over. When the year is over, I'll be back."**

**"Here ya go Princess," the same human handed me yellow tulips. My favorite. I'm an ass, but I still like to feel like a lady every once in awhile. I took the flowers in an arm and smelled them. I saw a note and set down the bag to read it.**

**It read;**

**'Aj, sorry about the plan kinda going wrong. It was the only way for it to work. I sent a messenger ahead to get these for you. I'll see you at the Springs. Love Dashal. XoXoXo.'**

**I put the note into a pocket on the duffle bag and handed the flowers back. I formed a humanoid being next to me using the fire trailing out of my tail. I looked into its yellow eyes, "You know what to do."**

**The fire being kissed me on the cheek and danced away. It was being a literal Fire Dancer. It happily danced and bounced away humming something that I usually don't to myself when I would wash my hair.**

**"Okay, train 101 is waiting for you," the Conductor told me, "We gotta go now if you wanna make it in time," he smiled.**

**"Okay, I'm going," I followed him into the train.**

**-Jack-**

**I was with my babies. I just heard the news of what happened with my mother and I felt terrible. The greenhouse plants surrounded us and I felt a peace. My kids walked around and nibbled on leaves as I was laying on my side and kept my eyes on them.**

**I heard the greenhouse door open and closed. My body went rigid when a fiery being walked up to me, "Don't feel sad Jack," it was the voice of my mother, "There is a plan for me to become better and it went kinda wrong. Don't believe everything you hear. I am going to the Springs to train. Don't follow me."**

**"Things aren't gonna be the same with you now gone," I told it.. or her.**

**"Don't worry about that," the being smiled, "I love you Jack-Jack. I'll have time to play with the little ones when I get back okay?"**

**"I love you too," I said as the fire being faded away into nothing.**

**A/N: **_Sorry for not finishing this story readers. It was just that I kinda lost interest in writing fanfics for the time being. But one thing, I can say, is that I'm back. For the next story of the trilogy, I'm going to focus it more on the babies of Aj and Dashal. She's going to have twins if you haven't picked up on it. I already have the idea for one of the twins, any idea for the other one? _


	38. This Is The End: Part One

**-Aj-**

_"Aj?" it was the voice of Luna I was hearing as I stood in my garden. The moon was high and I looked around until I saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows. It was the dark skinned frame of Luna. Looking behind her, I saw the castle as just a pile of rubble with fire burning from its centre._

_"What happened here?" I asked her._

_"There was a destruction of everything here in Canterlot. Something came from a dimensional portal looking for you and because it couldn't get to you, it destroyed everything._

_"Why couldn't it find me?"_

_"Because we told it that you were dead," she stated._

_"Did it say who or what it was?"_

_"No, it didn't, but its power is only rivaled by yours. I think that it might have been Cosmia."_

_"What makes you say that?" I asked her._

_"It was saying something about you being better and how it just wanted you dead."_

_"That could be a possibility. She did tell me that I was better than her because I am willing to cross certain lines to protect the ones I love. Where is the entity now?"_

_"It went back up into the portal."_

_"How come it didn't sense or know where I was?"_

_"Because Twilight, Celestia, and myself put an enchantment aura on you to where you can't be located by anything."_

_"Okay, I'm coming back to help."_

_"You mustn't!" she exclaimed, "I don't want you to risk your newborns lives."_

_"If I don't do something now to help, who knows what can happen. I must come back to help."_

_"Okay, if you must come back. Don't take the train. We'll come get you."_

_"Why? What's going on?"_

_"There are dark figures patrolling the country in search of you. The survivors and I are hiding in the lower catacombs of the country. Only we know how to evade the detection of the dark figures."_

_"Is Dashal okay?"_

_"Not really. She tried fighting the shadow monster herself, but lost terribly. Luckily that Celestia provided a long enough distraction to allow a couple of ponies to pull her out. Dashal is in critical condition. But do not worry, Twilight and a few medics and doctors are taking great care of her."_

_"How long until you come for me?" I asked her. Anger and sadness formed a rock in the pit of my stomach._

_"It will be close to a month. I've already sent word to Meditation Springs to keep you protected somewhat until we come for you."_

_I woke with a start and looked around the dark moon lit room. There was shifting next to me and I saw that it was my babies moving in their sleep. Macintosh whimpered a little bit before waking up. He looked at me with his glowing green eyes before silently crying. His sister woke up to and began stretching her little limbs as she yawned. When she was done, she turned her head to her brother and mewled. I curled my body around them as Macintosh looked to his sister and calmed down a bit, "That's it little one," I stroked Macintosh's hair, "Just stay quiet like your sister. Everything will be okay."_

…**four weeks later…**

**My babies were six months old now and they crawled around the bed chasing one another and laughing. It always brought a smile to my face watching them play and unaware of the dangers that are around them. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to that place of sweet and total ignorance and bliss. I soon a soft knock come from the door and I immediately froze. Macintosh stopped playing and looked up at me and his sister followed suit. I moved the sheets back and moved my kids under them, "Stay here," I tell them before covering them.**

**I pulled out a dagger from its sheath that was strapped to my calf and slowly walked to the door. The series of small knocks repeated themselves, "State Your Business!" I barked.**

**"It's Luna," I heard the strained voice hers through the slab of stone bricks, "We gotta go."**

**I used my powers of the elements and moved a few bricks aside to look into the dark blue eyes of Luna, "December twenty-ninth, two thousand nineteen," I spat the date at her.**

**"What?" I repeated the date, "Oh, uh, that's the day you took your doctorate's test in human biology, tactical strategies, and you mastered the special forces hand-to-hand combat forms and all 38 deadly moves."**

**"What did I have for dessert that night?"**

**"Your favorite of course: a pint of Bitter Yak Milk to counteract the super sweet and super tartness of the Orange Cakes that Pinkie Pie only makes for you."**

**The bricks rolled open like and elevator and closed them back when Luna came into the room, "Where are the little ones?" she looked around until she found her answer. There was movement on the bed under the blankets and the sound of babies growling.**

**She walked over and pulled the sheets back. When she did I said, "You might not wanna do that," too late. The covers were off and the babies began growling at her. She was hit with a small blast of wind and another small blast of fire.**

**She stepped back and put out the small fires that were in her hair, "What was that for?"**

**"They somehow sense that mommy's a little frantic right now," I said as I walked over and scooped the pair of blondes into my arms, "So they're not really tolerant of new faces," I nuzzled their little chests and they giggled.**

**"But are they ready to go?"**

**"Yeah," I handed them to her and I saw their faces turn from smiling into scowls, "Hey," I got their attention, "Be nice."**

**They switched their focus back on Luna and scowled even harder. I shook my head as I walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out a messenger bag that Derpy gave to me years ago. It had diaper clothes, leaves in preservatives that are used as wipes, and bits of baby food inside of it. I turned back around and my kids were pulling on Luna's hair, "Sha!" I barked and my kids stopped what they were doing and let go of her hair.**

**I put the bag over my shoulder and walked back up to Luna and scowled at them, "What did I say about being nice?"**

**They gave me pouty faces before laughing and reaching for me, "Well, there's no doubt that they're spoiled a little bit," I said as I brought them back into my arms, "C'mon, let's go."**

**I followed her all the way down and to the back of Meditation Springs. My little girl was oohing an aweing at the environment around her. She stretched out her arms and water was being tugged toward us. She looked at me and pointed at the water to our left and to our right. I brought over a small ball of water and centered it in front of her face. She took the ball into her hands and the sphere of water rolled around her small hands. Macintosh whined in protest, so I made a tiny flame and handed it to him. He took it and made all sorts of shapes with it, "You don't teach your kids to not play with fire?" Luna chuckled.**

**"He's a Fire Elemental like I am. Who am I to deny him fire. Besides, why are we going the opposite way of Equestria anyway?"**

**"It's because the closest way into the catacombs is this way," she explained, "It's only a little further."**

**We walked in the Springs for a little bit until we hit a large boulder with an Earth Mare standing guard, "Princess Aj," she bowed.**

**"No time for formalities," I stated, "We have to get going."**

**She bows again and then kicks the boulder hard enough to shatter it, "This way," she pointed a hoof at the hole in the ground. I walk down the incline into the hole and saw a mixture of ponies and humans and other species of beings line the hallways. I was really looking for my friends and I came across Rarity who had one arm cut off at the shoulder. She also has one long jagged scar running from the base of her chin to where her arm was severed, "What happened?"**

**"Let's just say that I was made an example of," her face turned even more grim, "But I'll be all okay."**

**"What of the others?"**

**"Pinkie is missing an eye and shaken beyond belief; Twilight is missing an ear and a hand; Flutters had her tail burnt off and isn't speaking to anyone; and you already know my story."**

**"What of my wife?" I asked her, "What is her condition?" the air around us got even more quiet.**

**"She's been hurt pretty bad, but she's stable."**

**"That's not what I'm asking," I raised my voice.**

**"I think it's better that you see for yourself," she smiled weakly when she looked down at my kids, "Who's the little ones?"**

**"This one is Macintosh," I pressed my cheek against his, "And this is his sister Sweetie Apple," I nuzzled against her cheek with mine.**

**"They're so cute," she tussled Sweetie Apple's hair. Sweetie Apple dropped her water and grabbed the hand of Rarity, "Ow!" she pulled back her hand and shook it when her hand's knuckles popped, "Good grip," she smiled in pain.**

**"Yeah, they're strong," I shook my head, "Anyway, we gotta get moving."**

**-Twilight-**

**I stood in front of the bed of Dashal's. Under this dim yellow lighting, she looked even worse. An eye patch covered her missing eye; her right arm and some of her shoulder had been blown off. Along with her right leg all the way up to mid-thigh. We had to shave all of her hair off due to the fact that we had to stitch up all of her wounds on her head. Other than that, she was mentally and emotionally intact, "What are you looking at?" Dashal said as she fluttered her eye open and yawned. She rubbed the sleep from it with the three digited hand of hers.**

**"I just hate seeing you like this is all and if I hate seeing you like this, Aj is just going to have a fucking field day."**

**"She's just going to have to accept the fact that I'm no longer fully her wife," she joked.**

**"This isn't funny Dashal! You almost died!"**

**"Twilight look at me!" she shouted back, "You don't think I already know that!" she struggled to sit up and eventually did, "Look At Me! I'm only half of what I used to be! I'm just glad that you all saved me when you all did! I still have a reason to celebrate."**

**"Why?" I spat at her.**

**"I missed the birthing of my children and that kills me on the inside. Its been seven months since they've been born and I've missed those first moments of their lives. Hell, I don't even know their fucking names!"**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

**"Of course not! That's because you're so fucking stuck on the damn negative side of things! I may be down, but I'm not out!"**

**"Okay, Dashal. I just need you to calm down before you hurt yourself."**

**She leaned back into the cot and heaved slowly and heavily, "Sometimes I wish that I could've been a better wife to Aj. I complain about not having enough responsibility, but I see now that it's a hard thing to do. She deals with So much shit and I now know why. It takes something mentally to deal with the demands of the people."**

**A human teen came barging in and breathing heavily with a smile on his face, "Princess Dashal, there's someone here to see you," he stepped aside as he opened the door more. I soon looked into the green eyes of Aj. There were two babies in her hands. Both were blonde and looked just like her. Aj froze when she cast her eyes onto Dashal, "My baby," she tried to hold back tears as she walked over to the cot and set the babies onto it, "I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay babe," Dashal then sat up and looked at the twins. They were crawling up to Dashal babbling something in baby talk. They looked at each other before reaching out to her and laughing and giggling, "Hello my babies," Dashal scooped up her babies into her arm. They mewled out of happiness as they ran their tiny hands all over her face.**

**"I'll give you two sometime alone," I said before leaving.**

**-Dashal-**

**"So what are their names?" I asked Aj as she sat down on the cot.**

**"Macintosh and Sweetie Apple," she explained as she stroked my hair. I purred into her loving touch, "I've missed you Dashal," she looked at me.**

**"You're not mad at me for not sending any word about what was going on?"**

**"I was more focused on raising these twins to be angry," Aj took Macintosh into her arms and he playfully growled at her. His pony ears twitched as his tail wrapped around his mother's forearm, "Macintosh is like me. He has a fighter's spirit. Unlike his sister, his sister is like you. Smart and calming."**

**The little baby girl yawned as she stretched her limbs before nuzzling herself into my chest. She yawned again and her eyes began to slowly close, "She's so cute," I smiled even despite the fact that pain shot through my right side.**

**"How do you feel?" she looked into my eyes.**

**"I still am alive. So I can't be too bad."**

**"That's not what I'm asking," she said forcefully.**

**"I'm always in pain but it's nothing compared to being apart from my babies," I used my good arm to hug Sweetie Apple close to my chest. I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep.**

**"So what or who the hell did this?"**

**"I do not know. It came out of nowhere Aj," I explained as I laid back down, "It sent those monsters and either converted or killed everyone who stood against it. I think it kept a certain few alive to anger you enough to draw you out."**

**"Well it worked," she set down the sleeping Macintosh onto my chest and stood back up.**

**"No, please don't," with the children on my chest and the fact that I only had one arm, I couldn't sit up, "Don't go. We have to keep you safe. It's looking for you and I don't wanna lose you."**

**"Then what do you propose we do?" she asked me.**

**"We plan on moving everyone that's left out of the country passed the Frozen North."**

**"I'm not leaving my country into the hands of some demonic force."**

**"Please, I can't lose you baby."**

**"And I can't leave my country in ruins either, especially at the hands of some unknown force," with that, she left the room despite my continuous protests.**

**-Aj-**

**I left the room and looked to my right and saw that there was a large corridor filled with people and ponies at the end of the hallway. So I walked down the hallway and when I got into the large opening, all eyes fell on me as the talking and merriment died down into a silence. Some ponies and humans were tending to the wounds of their kind.**

**All the ones that could stand, stood and bowed before me, then I began to speak, "I have heard what has happened in my absence. You have all lost so much because you were all trying your hardest to protect me. It was because of my absence that Equestria is gone. I left you all unprotected and vulnerable because of selfish desire. Rainbow Dash, my wife, is hurt in more ways than one and that is something I cannot tolerate. You've all protected me and I both commend you and scold you. Word should have been sent to me immediately and I could've come and helped out. But don't take my scolding to heart because this was of my own doing. So I will go up there and challenge this unknown force and take back our country," I paused, "Rarity!" **

"**Yes Princess?" she almost startle me with how quickly she came out of nowhere.**

"**Get us our suits," I told her.**

"**Right away ma'am."**

**Before she walked off, I grabbed her by her arm, "Where's my mom and dad?"**

**She looked far off into the back of the room and saw my mom sitting against a wall with a bottle of liquor in her hand, "Try and use small words Aj, she's been unstable for a few months now. The drinking helps her deal with whatever happened to her."**

"**What happened to her?"**

"**She won't say, but what I am certain on is that it has to deal with your dad."**

"**Is he dead?"**

"**Why don't you go and ask her?" Rarity smiled weakly before walking out of the room. I pushed my way passed everyone and made it to my mother. I quietly dropped to my knees before her. **

**From behind her pale yellow hair I saw her piercing green eyes looking at me. The way she looked at me made me uneasy a little. Her look was so primal and evil that it was really off putting, "Mom?" I scooted closer to her.**

**All she did was take another sip from the bottle and burp. The smell of rum was heavily clinging to her breath. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke up, "They took him and turned him into some kind of mutant," she growled hoarsely, "They then began experimenting on me. They did a lot of sexual things to me and then had Blu join in on it. My Blu turned mutant raped me," she brushed her hair back and I saw her cheeks stained with runny make-up, "You have to destroy them… to get my Blu back."**

"**I will do everything in my power to get him back," I moved and sat next to her.**

"**Want some?" she handed me the bottle.**

"**Ooooh, Apple Fire. This is a good one."**

"**I know it is. It was in your personal Liquor cabinet. I happen to snag it before everything turned to hell."**

"**Do you remember what they looked like or how they spoke?"**

"**They were tall and skinny," he face went blank, "They were glowing from within their cores. Those Dark Figures spoke in a language that I couldn't understand. But I felt something oddly familiar about them. It was like they embodied both light and dark as they tortured me."**

"**Okay," I gulped down a few sips of the spicy rum before handing it back to her, "I think I know now what's really going on," I told her as I stood up. I looked around and saw Twilight smiling as she wrapped the arm of Flash Sentry with fresh gauze. I saw that her Right hand was all mechanical and the light reflected off the chrome as she tended to Flash Sentry. I walked over and she looked up at me, "Hey Twilight."**

"**Hey Applejack," Twilight looked to the human next to her and dipped her chin. The human took over her duties as she stood.**

"**Before we talk, answer me this, what's up with the missing of eyes and limbs?"**

"**Those bastards up top are trying to do something I think with our limbs. It's like they were fighting, but not fighting to kill us unless we attacked. They got us except for Flutters. That asshole Discord only really saved her and no one else. He didn't even stay to help fight," she began getting herself all worked up.**

"**Twilight, just breathe okay? Will you do that for me?" she nodded and calmed herself down, "Now, where is everyone else? Rarity is grabbing our suits and Dashal is healing."**

"**Flutters is somewhere in the Catacombs with Discord. I haven't seen her much really. As for Pinkie, she's in a room and she's locked up there. She is on the crazy side, so we had to put her in the restraint jacket. I'm here, you're there, and you just filled me in on where Rarity is, and Dashal is in the private room."**

"**Are you working on the tech to fix them?" I pointed at her silver hand.**

"**I'm working on it now but it will take a couple of days for Dashal's work to be done though. So I would recommend to just spend time with her until I'm finished with the work."**

**I smiled and pulled her away from Flash Sentry, "Looks like you've forgiven Flash."**

"**Yeah, I have. He kept begging until I did and turns out that he's really a nice guy."**

"**Aj?" I heard and turned around to see Dashal in a wheelchair being wheeled by a teen. Macintosh and Sweetie Apple where sitting in her lap now looking up at me with their big green eyes. They reached up for me as they laughed and giggled.**

"**Mommy!" they chirped as I lifted them into my arms.**

"**Their first word," Dashal told me as she smiled. I felt so happy that they were beginning their first stage of growing up.**

"**Mommy!" Macintosh growled at his sister. His sister whimpered then Macintosh smiled at her then leaned in and grumbled something. Sweetie Apple's face turned from sadness into happiness. She held the face of her brother as they pressed foreheads against each other.**

"**I wonder what they say to each other," Dashal reached up and stroked Macintosh's head. He looked up and grabbed Dashal's hand. He and his sister began sticking her fingers in their mouths, "Haha, they're so cute," Dashal giggled.**

"**Yeah, they are," I hugged them, "They're our children," I saw that Dashal wanted to talk to me about something, "Do you wanna get outta here love?" I asked her.**

**Her ears perked up, "Yeah, I would love that," she smiled, "I know a place where we can hang out. James," she looked behind her, "You're free to go."**

"**Yes Princess," he bowed and left to disappear into the crowd.**

**I set the kids back into their mother's lap and moved behind her. She instructed me to push her down the hallway and go left and right so many times that I almost lost it until we came up to an old rusty chrome door. It bore an apple in the middle of it, "What is this?" I asked her as I walked up to the door and ran my hands up and down the cold surface.**

"**Don't know, but Granny Smith knows what it is."**

"**Granny? Is she okay?"**

"**Yeah, she is," I heard amusement in Dashal's voice as I turned around, "She managed to take out one of those Dark Figures before Jewel pulled her away from the fight."**

"**Is she okay?" I repeated.**

"**She's fine. She's just pissed off because no one would allow her to fight. She's a hundred and forty-seven years old and yet she's still a fighter."**

"**What did she say about the door?"**

"**She said that only an Apple can open it," I turned back around and walked back up to the door. I looked around and saw no key hole of any sorts. I was baffled at the fact that there was no way for me to open it. And then it hit me.**

"**Oh!" I placed a hand on the door and said, "Honesty; Kindness; Generosity; Loyalty; Laughter; Magic," the apple in the middle began to glow and the door slowly sank into the ground. I coughed at all the dust and debris that was shaken loose from the door's movement.**

**When the dust cleared, inside was just a rainbow ball of light floating next to an all-white orb. I pushed Dashal in and we came up to the fist sized balls of light. They just orbited around each other at a slow pace until they pulsed a blast of light. When they did, two Cutie Marks appeared and hovered over them as the orbs grew still. One was a cloud striking lighting over the rainbow one and the other was three apples forming a triangle above the white one, "Things have just gotten weird," Dashal leaned forward.**

"**I know right," just as I was talking, a large bubble came from the podium and a face appeared. It was the face of Hiri. At first she looked around to make sure that the coast was clear and she was all alone.**

**She then looked forward, "Rainbow Dash, Applejack; if you're getting this, then that means you've made it to the Ancient Apple Room. I put these two energies here because of what's going on with Cosmia. She has gone nuts and decided to be on the offensive. She realized that you were better than her and she feels as though she had made a mistake. She managed to warp the judgment of Grim Fury. All he wanted was the powers that the Shadow Realm Council had given you without a fight, but Cosmia managed to have him think that you stole the power and now they've joined forces to try and find you then kill you. That's why they've sent those dastardly Hybrids. Aj, you have to kill Cosmia and Grim Fury before their rage spreads to other worlds," she looks around again, "These are only two of the original Elements of Harmony. Forged by the founders of Equestria. The others are buried deep under Canterlot. If you can find them, you and your friends must stop this madness at all costs. Please, hurry!"**

"**Hey!" another voice was heard from the bubble and Hiri's eyes snapped to her left, "What are you doing?"**

"**Hurry!" the bubble rippled before popping.**

"**So it looks like we're going on a road trip," I leaned over the podium as the orbs were surrounded in an invisible casing that dulled their brightness. The two orbs then floated into each of our hands. The rainbow for her and the white one for me.**

"**But that's where it gets dangerous. The Catacombs don't run all the way to Canterlot," Dashal explained, "They only stop here at Ponyville and surround the castle. We'd have to go top side in order to be able to access the tunnels below Canterlot."**

**"I'll go and get the other orbs and come back," I told her. **

**"Why do you get to go? You're not going alone if you go."**

**"Babe, look at won't be healed until a week and you have limbs missing. Besides, this is my fault for leaving my country defenseless. Watch the kiddies until I get back."**

**"Take some humans along with you," by now, my kids were looking at us as we squabbled. **

**"Okay, fine. I'll bring a few along. I'll even bring Celestia along with me. Do you know where she is?"**

**"She's locked away in room because those things did something with her mind so Twilight has her under surveillance."**

**"I'm going to go see her," I said, "Will you show me where she is?"**

**A couple hours later I stood in front of the door that Celestia was behind. I heard her humming something as I walked in. Her hair was short and her eyes were blood shot. She was combing the hair on a full size doll replica of herself, "Remember," Twilight started, "Don't do anything fast. Move slow with her. She's not stable."**

"**Gotcha," I winked at her before walking in. Twilight slowly closed the door behind me when I did. I looked around and saw a small stool sitting in front of a small padded cot. I also saw a few pictures of me and a lot of other pictures of other people and ponies. So I focused my eyes back on the multi-coloured hair woman who was now looking at me, "Hey Celestia."**

**She hid behind her hair and blushed a little bit, "Do you wanna brush my hair?" she smiled at me.**

"**Sure," I slowly walked over to her and grabbed the brush from her hand.**

"**Yay!" she jumped up and down a few times before giving me a hug. She pulled the stool from in front of the bed to the side of it, "You sit here!" she pulled me to the bed, "And I'll sit here!" she sat in the stool in front of me and faced the wall in front of us.**

**I began brushing her hair and she seemed to purr in happiness, "So, how are you doing?" I asked her and she seemed to freeze up a little.**

"**I'm okay. I hate how they all keep me locked up in here," her childish tone kinda died down a little and turned sad, "I wanna be with people," I continued stroking her hair as she began to vent, "I have been through too much to just to be locked away and forgotten."**

"**I'm so sorry," I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her chest to pull her back in for a hug, "Is there anything I can do?"**

"**I wanna see the gang again," I heard her begin to sob, "The thing I want is to have all of us just together again. Luna, Cadence, You, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. I just want to have all of us together as friends again and just enjoy a day where we can just hang out."**

"**What if I told you I probably can make that happen?" I whispered in her ear.**

"**I think I would like that."**


	39. This Is The End: Part Two

**-Dashal-**

**I was looking into the pink eyes of Pinkie Pie. She looked at me with such fear and rage. I saw that she was still shaken. She had on a stray jacket that was chained to the wall behind her, "If you be a good girl, I can allow you to get outta here for a day."**

**"For what?" she growled at me.**

**"We wish for you to organize a party."**

**"I would need access to my home. That's where all my party planning is."**

**"Okay, done deal."**

**"I also want to be let out of this nut coat. I'm not crazy."**

**"You almost killed someone with a spoon Pinkie. You've snapped."**

**"How badly do you want that party?"**

**"Okay, fine. I'll let you out, but you have to make sure to be on your best behavior. Okay?"**

**"Okay now, let me outta here," she turned around and I moved up behind her to unlatch and unzip the jacket. When it loosened, she breathed a sigh of relief, "That's better."**

**"Now, be a good girl and I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as she slipped out of the jacket.**

"**Of course. I'll have it ready by tomorrow after noon."**

**-Aj-**

**I was in my "room" just sitting on the cot leaning my back against the brick wall. I was drifting off to sleep when the door slowly came open and the three Princesses came in; Celestia, Twilight, and Cadence. Celestia held a large flat black case that was on a hanger that hung from her fingers. Twilight had a large circular black box that took two hands to hold. Cadence had a black box that she set down in front of me. The box was a couple feet tall and I was wondering what was in it, "What's going on girls?"**

**That's when Rarity came in, "This is something that has been worked on for the last two decades almost. I worked on it for times like this."**

"**That still doesn't answer my question," I stood from the bed. Rarity dipped her chin when the Princesses looked at her. All three of them opened up what they carried in. The black case was opened with a button and it revealed an orange flannel T-shirt covered by an all-black vest with black jeans and a belt that had my Cutie Mark as a belt buckle. Cadence's gift was opened with a latch and a pull off of the top of the box. Sitting there were my old black steel-toed boots renewed. Twilight pulled the top off of her box and that revealed the black hat that my mom gave me. I smiled, "My old uniform," I was just simply lost for words. Happiness and love for them coursed through my veins for some reason, "I thought I'd never see it again."**

"**And that's not all," Rarity stepped forward and pulled out two clip on holsters with a ****20mm cannon revolver each. My two best friends, "We managed to come across two of them a few months back. It was a pain in the ass to try and haggle these off of one of the humans, but we managed. Twilight even created bullets that will stop those Dark Figured Bastards in their tracks," Rarity pulled out two clips when I took the guns into my hands. It felt good to feel the weight of a gun in my hands again. I saw that the clips were glowing neon blue, "One shot to the head will kill them."**

"**Do they work?"**

"**Do they work?" Twilight shot back in a mocking tone, "Do they work? Of course they work. They had to be field tested and we can all figure out how. Now, I will have the mecha-limbs readied by tomorrow night. When I have them linked and synced with everyone, the next morning you, Dashal, and Celestia will go to the Canterlot Castle and get the rest of those Original Elements of Harmony."**

"**Fine by me," I told them, "Just set the clothes on my bed. I'm gonna go check up on my babies."**

**-Dashal-**

**I was in a room that had a large tree's roots running down into the room. I sat leaning against one large route as my kids crawled around. Macintosh was busy setting stuff on fire as Sweetie Apple used the water that pooled in the dips of the floor to put them out. Despite them being only babies, they have marvelous strength and knowing of their powers. It's like it's as if they already instinctively know what to do and how to use their powers. Every now and again, they would sit and squabble at each other before going back to playing. I looked up at the small hole that brought in light from the ceiling and in a flash, a dark mass whizzed passed it. I jolted into alert mode as I heard the roars and screams of the Dark Figures, "They're here?" I quietly hissed at myself. I used my good arm and leg to crawl over to my children. I shushed them into silence as I heard the sound of an army marching overhead. Their synchronized marching shook dirt from the ceiling onto me.**

**I was so busy being worried that I didn't see Aj sneaking in. She popped up in front of me on her side and instantly placed a hand over my mouth to keep me from squealing in fright, "Shhh," she pressed a finger to her lips. Our kids mimicked her actions and quieted themselves even more, "Stay quiet," she whispered, "Stay oh so quiet."**

**She pressed herself closer to me and our kids sat in between us trying so hard to be still and quiet. After another few minutes, the space around us went eerily and ominously quiet. Aj looked around as her ears twitched. After another minute, she helped me back into my wheelchair before grabbing the children and setting them into my lap. When she did, the sounds of screams and wails of agony erupted from behind the door. Explosions shook the ground as our kids began to cry out of fear. Hearing the crying of my children wrenched and twisted my heart more than the screams of my people, "We have to help them," Aj was about to head toward the door then I grabbed her arm, "What is it now Dashal?" she spat at me when she turned back around.**

"**What makes you think that you can take them on?"**

"**Because they're playing a game that I've played before," I then noticed what she was wearing. She had on black steel-toed boots, with tight hugging jeans, an orange short sleeved shirt and a bulletproof vest of some kind. She also had her black cowgirl hat hanging around her neck by a thin lace of some sorts. On either hip was large revolvers holstered on either side of her. **

**She turned around and faced the door. After a few steps forward, I asked, "What makes you think that you can beat them at their own game?"**

"'**Cause I invented dis shit," she rolled her neck before putting her hat on her head. Her long slender tail's tip curled and loosened a few times before she headed out the door. The door closed behind her and I kept hearing bullets being fired and roars of fear echoed through the room before everything went silent. Aj burst through the wall and soared into the wall behind me. The dirt cleared and I saw that she was lodged into the wall. Her hat was missing, but she had her weapons at hand. Through the hole in the wall, a Dark Figure that was bigger than the others I've seen, came through. It was over ten feet tall and almost as wide as a big rig. Aj freed herself from the wall and tossed me her guns. I caught them and set them to left of me in the chair, "C'mon big boy," Aj evilly smirked as she beckoned for the creature to move first.**

**The creature pulled a blade from its leg and began charging after Aj. Aj moved fast for someone with her "special endowment". She rolled forward and was now behind the beast. When it whipped around, Aj jumped up and struck the creature in the side of its head with the heel of her boot. It stumbled back and shook its head. Aj jumped and wrapped her legs around its neck and dropped the top half of her body. The momentum sent the creature forward and it was flown forward and its head slammed into the dirt. Aj stood back up as the creature made it to a knee. When it did, Aj quickly made it over to me and grabbed a gun. She moved over to the creature who was still on a knee and pointed the gun at its head, "Give me a reason," she cocked the gun, "It doesn't have to be a good one. Hell, it doesn't even have to make sense."**

**The creature fidgeted and the blonde pulled the trigger. The Dark Figure burst into a cloud of grey before fading out. She holstered the gun and came back to me. She lifted the crying babies into her arms, "It's okay my babies," she kissed them on the head to quiet them then a thought hit her, "My babies? My baby… Jack!" Aj looked at me, "Where's Jack? I can't believe I forgot about her. Where is she?"**

"**I don't know. No one knows. She disappeared a couple weeks after you left."**

"**You didn't bother telling me?" she yelled.**

"**Sorry, she's just been gone so long and I haven't been talking to her, that I guess I spaced on telling you. I'm sorry," I felt tremendous guilt about forgetting our daughter and I know I deserve it.**

"**How can you forget our daughter?" Aj handed the kids back to me, "To hell with waiting! I'm attacking now!"**

**-Twilight-**

**I stood in front of computer monitors looking at the carnage that those monsters have wrought. We were lucky enough to have those magic bullets to bring them down, but we lost even more lives and we are now hurting as a whole. There's only a few thousand of us left in all of Equestria, "Princess Twilight?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw on the large screen a blonde human walking down the main street in Ponyville.**

"**Aj," I gasped. She was shooting all Dark Figures that crossed her path. She was on her way to the castle and it was apparent that she didn't care about what happened to her.**

"**I am commencing Authority Override. I am now in control of this ship," I spoke into an intercom that projected my voice all over the Catacombs, "Princess Aj is no longer in command. We must get those Elements before she does. She's going to use them to try and destroy this dark entity at all costs. She will kill you if she sees you as getting in her way. She is now considered armed and heavily dangerous. Whatever you do, do not engage hostile. I repeat do not engage hostile. Let's get this done!" I turned off the intercom and rushed out the room.**

**-Aj-**

**I made it to the now broken and unhinged gates of Canterlot. I looked at the hill that led up to the now pile of rubble once called the "Castle of Two Sisters". There were large Dark Figures like the ones I killed before, "I checked my weapons and I was down to a total of six bullets; two in one gun and four in the other. There were over twenty huge Dark Figures standing in the way of me saving my country. I used what was left of my bullets to take down six and began bending the elements to try and ward off the others.**

**But it was in vain for one ran a blade through my right shoulder. I roared in pain as I dropped to my knees. I looked up and saw that they have all surrounded me. There was no way for me to defeat them, but I wasn't gonna go down without a fight. So I pulled the blade out of my shoulder and was forced to fight with only my left arm. I managed to kill a few of them with the blade I wielded before the amount of blood I lost got to me. I dropped back to my knees as I felt the last few moments of my life fade before me. Before one took the final blow, it was shattered into a multiple pieces. And like that one, the others fell. Twilight ran up next to me with a shotgun, "What were you thinking Aj?" she yelled at me.**

**Her voice sounded distorted and distant, "I gotta get my kingdom back," I used the sword to help me stand back up. Using the power of life that I've learned, I used life's energy to heal my wound. It still didn't restore the amount of blood I had already lost, so I was still weak.**

"**It doesn't matter. You're coming back with us and we are getting the Elements to defeat this dark entity," Twilight told me as her voice returned to normal.**

"**No!" I pushed her off and felt my rage, the rage from the dark side of me, take over, "I have a new idea. I get the Elements of Harmony and defeat this threat, then I will claim the world as my own and everyone will be under my control," I laughed as the darkness within me was finally being unleashed.**

"**Aj?" I saw Twilight and the rest of the humans back off a little, "You won't do that! What will Dashal think? Think of your children as well."**

"**Dashal is weak, just like the rest of you people. I will not allow the weak to exist in this world. In my world! So prepare to join the weak that have already fallen! Prepare to die!" I shot a large cloud of fire into the air and allowed to thicken before crashing it down onto the ground.**


	40. This Is The End Part Three

**-Twilight-**

"**Aj?" I saw Aj standing back up, "You won't do that! What will Dashal think? Think of your children as well."**

**She then turned to me and spoke, "D****ashal is weak, just like the rest of you people. I will not allow the weak to exist in this world. In my world! So prepare to join the weak that have already fallen! Prepare to die!" she shot a large cloud of fire into the air and allowed to thicken before crashing it down onto the ground. All of us were blasted back at the force of it. Luckily it didn't burn like I expected. I hit the side of a crumbling wall and fell forward onto my front.**

"**Aha!" I grunted when I tried getting up to my knees. Pain seeped into my body when I stood. As I stood, I looked up and saw Aj storming the castle's entrance blasting fire wildly, "Fall Back!" I roared at the humans, "Fall Back! Do Not Engage! We Need Reinforcements!" I actually didn't know how we could fight both the Dark Figures and Aj at the same time. We don't have the man power for either one; especially not Aj.**

"_The madder she gets, the stronger she gets and there is no limit to her rage_**," keeps echoing into my mind. Then I thought of it, why didn't she go Titan form when facing those things. I gasped, her training must've showed her how to conquer her rage, "IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled and just ran and ran with the humans.**

**We ran until we hit the Catacombs' entrance under my old treehouse. When we got there, there was Dashal standing with her new robotic limbs on. A few scientists were running last diagnostics on them, "What are you doing?" I asked her.**

"**I'm getting my wife back," she scoffed, "What else would I be doing?"**

"**She's lost it Dashal?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She's lost her fire source," I spoke quickly, "It was rage at first, but now it's love. Love though isn't powerful enough to allow to go into Titan Form."**

"**Woah! Woah! Slow down Twilight. Take a breath," I did, "And relax. Tell me what's going on?"**

"**Okay, she's angry, but not enough to go into Titan Form and I think that's driving her faster into madness. Her dark side is beginning to take over, so you have to be careful."**

"**What do you mean her dark side?"**

"**You remember when the Shadow Realm Council gave her all their powers?" she nodded, "I think Grim Fury is playing on that and it's coming into full term. If she continues to go down this path, she may lose more than just her country. She's playing into Grim Fury's and Cosmia's trap."**

"**How do you know that it's them?"**

"**These Dark Figures are more than just darkness. They are also light. Cosmia and Grim Fury are planning something with Aj and I don't know what. But I do know that they're going to kill her once they've got what they've wanted."**

"**So what should we do?" Dashal asked as the robotic limbs revved alive and she began moving them.**

"**I think that we should allow Aj to collect the Elements of Harmony."**

"**What?" Dashal spat.**

"**Hear me out. I know that there is still good inside of her. Just allow her to collect them all and then we can help her defeat the Life and Death Gods. She's lost too much to really be stopped now."**

"**What should we do with the people and ponies we have left?" Dashal calmed down a little bit.**

"**I think that we should move them closer to Meditation Springs. Death can't go onto Hallowed grounds. You, me, Flutters, Rarity, and Pinkie will meet up with Aj and we can help her."**

"**Twilight!" I heard the voice belonging Spike echo through the corridor. I whipped around and saw Spike along with a few dragons walking toward us, "What the hell is going on here? Did Aj destroy this place?"**

"**Thank God you're here," I smiled, "No, it wasn't Aj. When Aj was training, Grim Fury and Cosmia lost all their senses and attacked when they couldn't find Aj.**

"**How come they couldn't find her?"**

"**Luckily the other Princesses and I put enchantments auras around her to where she couldn't be found by supernatural means."**

"**Where is Aj now?" Spike asked.**

"**She's at the Castle getting the Ancient Elements of Harmony."**

"**Whatever that means," he rolled his eyes and shrugged.**

"**Anyway, since we have dragons here-!"**

"**Hold up," Spike raised a claw, "We came here because we thought Aj was our culprit and we wanted to come to the source."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**We're getting reports from all over that Aj had attacked and burned everything to the ground in the last year or so."**

"**That's not true. She's been at Meditation Springs for the past year. Besides, she wouldn't just destroy cities without a reason."**

"**Then those Gods of ours really must hate her for some reason if they want the whole world to think of her as evil."**

"**Besides, you know her better. She wouldn't do something like that."**

"**I know, but we had to check it out."**

"**Okay, so who all is here?" I asked him.**

"**These are the only ones left," he spread his arms and referred to the five dragons behind him, "Those gods took out almost all of us. Even the Griffins are dwindling in numbers."**

"**What?" I grew angry.**

"**You haven't heard?" Spike seemed shocked and hurt, "They sent word to us that they barely have enough Griffons for a small Platoon. Same with the Yaks. They're existence is almost wiped off the face of the earth. These Gods are really trying to piss everyone off. But why keep only a few alive though?"**

"**Because they want to draw Aj and have her fight them. But let's not stand idle, we need to move these people to the Corridors under Meditation Springs. Spike, I want you with me and I also want the other dragons to go with the people."**

"**Why should we listen to you?" the white dragon asked.**

**Spike then hit her hard enough with his tail to cause her to fall over, "Because today isn't the world's day to die that's why," Spike then looked back at me, "We should send word to all of those around the continent to come here to help fight."**

"**I'll just get Derpy."**

"**Derpy? Isn't she dead?"**

"**No, but she gave it her best shot."**

**-Chrissie-**

**I sat in front of a tombstone with roses in my hands. The grass felt soothing as I shifted to my knees. I couldn't believe that she was gone, just when we were about to be married too. Bird died saving me and I just felt so lost without her. Those Dark Figures have taken so much of Equestria away now. The only Apples left now was Aj, Granny Smith, Sweetie Apple, Dashal, Rainbow Jack and her kids. Only so few now. I remember the days back at my home world where all of would come together for Appleoosa and perform at the rodeo. Applejack was the best of course; she was smart like that and just talented. Now, there's no one here to save us and nothing we can do about it. **

**I placed the roses at the base of the tombstone that read;**

Here Lies Jasmine "Bird" Connor.

Beloved Sister of Karen Connor; Daughter of General James Connor and Second Lieutenant Maggie Connor.

Wife-to-be to Chrissie Apple

Dedicated Friend And Asshole

**I hope that my death would finally reunite me with my Birdie. Finally, I heard the sound of babies laughing and giggling to my right. Looking that way, I saw Celestia with two babies with blonde hair. I began freaking out on the inside because I knew that she was mentally unstable, but she was outside. With children nonetheless. So I slowly got to my feet and slowly walked up to her, "Celestia?" I spoke softly and I caught her attention along with the attention of the babies that were crawling around her feet.**

"**Hello Chrissie," she smiled at me, "How are you today?"**

"**I'm good," I gave her a questionable look, "I see that you're out today, are you doing okay today?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just babysitting the twins is all."**

"**Twins?" I looked down and saw two pairs of blue eyes looking up at me. Those blue eyes looked so familiar and full of life, "Who do they belong too?" I knelt down in front of them and the boy began growling at me. The girl pushed him and he playfully rolled to his side as his sister crawled on top of him and began nibbling at his ear.**

"**They belong to Aj and Dashal. Twilight did some scientific things and engineered-"**

"**Okay, okay, I get it. Twilight created some kind of semen with Dashal's DNA and injected into Aj and then here's the twins. Thanks," the brother pushed his sister off of him and crawled over to me. I gave him my hand and he took it into his little hands. He took one finger into his mouth and began gumming at it hard. The girl growled at him and he immediately took my finger out of his mouth.**

"**I wonder what they say to each other," Celestia sat down behind the kids, "I've always wondered. Twilight says that there's something in their brain, like a chemical imbalance that causes them to be amazingly brilliant."**

"**Wow, I guess so. Look at them," I looked back at them and the sister was whimpering something and her brother was attentively listening.**

**-Macintosh-**

**I looked back up at the woman with the puffy rainbow with green eyes, "Yeah, I don't know why people keep treating us like babies," I told my sister.**

"**Well, we are babies," Sweetie Apple explained to me, "In their eyes, we're too young to handle ourselves."**

"**Well, we do need protecting from something that mommy is scared of," she crawled over to me and sat next to me.**

"**Why do we need protection?" I pouted, "I can control fire and rocks, and you can control water and the air. We are stronger then they realize."**

"**I know we are, but until we are older, just let mommy take care of us."**

"**I think we have two mommies actually."**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Well, the mommy who's been raising us was kissing the other lady with rainbow hair and I just can feel it inside that she's our mommy."**

"**Yeah, I've had the same feeling, but I was kinda scared to not go along with you," she leaned against me as I looked at the rainbow haired woman.**

"**They're so cute. They definitely take after Aj," she reached for me and lifted my arms. She grabbed my sides and pulled me up into her lap as she sat. She then took Sweetie Apple into her lap and faced her to me, "What are their names?" she asked Celestia.**

"**Macintosh and Sweetie Apple," Celestia responded.**

"**Good names. Great names actually. Let's hope that they can fill those big shoes."**

**-Aj-**

**I finally made it to the basement of the castle and I stood in front of a door that was larger than any door I have ever seen. Out of the over forty years I've lived here, I never knew that this existed. It was just a large bronze double door structure. So I placed a hand on it and felt its cool metallic surface that immediately brought peace to my soul. When I went into that last stage of feeling calm, the doors slowly spread open. Once opened, some kind of unknown force drew me in. I looked at the podium in the center and saw four orbs circling each other above it.**

**I felt a tug at my pocket and looking down revealed the rainbow and white orbs glowing brighter than before. So I took them out and they zipped out of my hand to be with the others. The white one turned to orange and they were all beautiful to look at after they all shifted colours. There was rainbow, orange, a lite purple, a dark purple, a pink, and a yellow orb now circling each other. They slowed to a stop and the top of the podium began glowing a wide array of colours as another larger and white orb came out of the top. The white faded to an image of Hiri with a brick wall behind her, "Aj, good, you're finally here," she looked even more paranoid than the last time, "This is live streaming by the way. I am close to your location, but I can't tell you where though. Cosmia is close to here along with Grim Fury. They know that you're back and are waiting to kill you. Don't let them kill you."**

"**But why me though?"**

"**Like I've said before, Grim is after the death that you supposedly took from him and Cosmia has it in her mind that you're gonna dethrone her because you have just as much power as she does."**

"**Then why did she create me like this in the first place?" I leaned in and over the podium, "Why create a being that can rival your own power?"**

"**She didn't think that you would get so strong."**

"**I fail to see why she did it anyway."**

"**I don't know her reasoning, but I do know that you have to destroy both the light and dark in order to finally have peace."**

"**It's funny how life and death are always at each other's throats and now they're on the same team to try and kill just a mere human."**

"**But you're no mere human now are you? You're something more than just a human," it sounded like she meant that I was something even more than just a god too.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**You can do amazing things if you just put your mind to it Applejack. Just think what you want done and it shall come to pass as you see fit."**

"**I still don't get it."**

"**Cosmia and Grim Fury will make their presence known at sunrise. You must meet them, then fight and win. Only you can take both of them on."**

"**Wait!" I called out when the bubble began to fade, "I still have questions."**

"**Remember, there are two minds," her voice began sounding echoic and feint, "Use that to your advantage," the bubble faded out and popped.**

"**SON OF A BITCH!" I slammed my fists onto the podium and the stone under them crumbled into a heap. The orbs fell with it and their glow faded into dark. When I sifted through the dirt and took the orbs into my hands, they looked just like large marbles. So I shoved them into my pockets and left the room.**


	41. This Is The End: Part Four

**-Aj-**

**I came back to the Catacombs where everyone was now looking at me. I never like being stared at by a large crown really. I wasn't the fact of stage fright, it was just the fact that it made me feel a little uneasy, "What?" I looked around and soon realized that only my friends were standing: Dashal; Twilight; Pinkie; Rarity; and Flutters.**

**"Did you get the Elements?" Twilight asked.**

**"Yeah, I did," I pulled them out of my pocket and all of them other than the orange one shot out of my palm and darted toward their respective person. The women lifted their open hands and the orbs landed within them.**

**"What happened to you out there?" Dashal asked me, "When Twilight explained what happened to you, I got-!"**

**"Hmph!" I scoffed to interrupt her as I crossed my arms, "Twilight doesn't know anything about me. She doesn't have someone to love enough to do anything to save them. I do."**

**"But you think attempting to kill your friends was worth it."**

**"I didn't attempt to kill them Dashal," I was getting a little mad, but not enough for some odd reason. It was as though some force was pushing it down. I knew what it was and it was my training. My training doused my rage, but obviously not my bitch shit crazy side, "If I wanted them dead, they wouldn't be standing here right now, now would they?"**

**"What happened to you during your training Aj?" Dashal stepped forward and that's when I noticed her metallic limbs. Mmmph, sexiness.**

**"I conquered my rage that's what happened," I lied. I didn't conquer it, I just suppressed it is all deep within me; no longer able to be tapped into ever again.**

**"You're lying," Dashal began tearing up, "You're lying to me out of all people. Something happened during that training that did this to you. This is what Grim and Cosmia want. They want you to become corrupted enough to not be able to fight as well as you really can."**

**"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, "I can't go based off of rage anymore. It's not who I am."**

**"Yes It Is!" Dashal shouted and walked up and got in my face, "You're the hot tempered one in this relationship!"**

**"And look where my rage has gotten me in the past! I've leveled towns, almost a country in a fit of rage! I'm supposed to keep myself calm!"**

**"NO!" Dashal shoved me back a few steps, "THAT'S MY JOB! IT'S MY JOB TO KEEP YOU CALM!"**

**"Shove me one more time and-!"**

**"And What? You'll Get Upset? Good! Get Pissed! Get Upset! We All Depend On Your Rage!"**

**"But rage isn't needed Dashal!"**

**"YES IT IS!" she cried, "The madder you get the stronger you get and there is no limit to your rage. It's who you are to get pissed the fuck off. The halls of Cosmia's palace echo with tales and roars of your rage."**

**"You don't know what it's like to have this fire element as your primary element, or just your element at all. It makes you always angry, as Fire Star. She can vouch for me on that one."**

**"Fire Star is dead!" Dashal exclaimed, "She died fighting those things for you! For You! We All Have Fought For You!"**

**"I didn't ask you to fight for me!" I yelled, "All of these people fought so they wouldn't die! Not for me! It is my job to protect my people and I have failed them! After all of this, I'm stepping down from being Princess!" right when I said that, the whole corridor when silent. Then murmurs sprouted and that brought forth shouts of protests and destain and pure hatred of my idea. So I simply just left the room without saying another word.**

**-Derpy-**

**I laid down curled around the babies that have just became orphans. Their father dead and their mother still alive but nowhere to be found. The two year old tots played with their one year old sisters and brothers. Rowdy on the other hand had grown to be bigger than his father. I knew he was hurting because he had also lost his siblings as well. The little ones were all that was left of his family. Well, now it is our family now since he and I got married. **

**I looked at him and he had his head raised and his eyes focused on the babies bustling about. He had changed a great deal in the last year. He went from being an angry child to now an overprotective father figure. And he's almost eighteen which is a shock. He was so much like an adult at such a young age.**

**The door was opened to our room and he immediatelt got defensive as he moved a wing between the kids and the door. We looked and saw that it was Aj coming in, "Gramma?" he stood up and walked over to her. She was only at breast height to him.**

**"Damn, you got big Rowdy," she smiled, "I know what's going on with you and your siblings," she hugged him, "I'm sorry. I shouldve stayed to protect them. This is Ally fault."**

**"You did leave, but no one could've forseen this attack. You're back now and that's all that matters."**

**"I shouldn't have left in the first place, but I vow to protect the ones I have left. After this, I would like for you to rule Equestria."**

**"What? Why? Why are you stepping down?"**

**"Because I have kids now and I wanna focus on raising them. I wanna be there for them and not be distracted by work like I was with Jack-Jack."**

**"Anyway," Rowdy pulled away from her and turned to the kids who were now curling themselves into tiny balls of fur to nap, "At least they know when it is nap time," Rowdy said as I scanned the pups, all were sleep except for one. Piff was sitting up looking at his siblings fall asleep. He began to whimper in sadness, probably because his play time was over now. Rowdy laid beside him and scooped Piff into a claw and brought him close to his chest, "It's nap time little tyke," Piff just mewled in delight as he reached for Aj. His tiny hooves waved in the air.**

**"Okay, okay," Aj laughed as she took the little one into her arms. The little pup was so big that she had to use both arms to help him get comfortable. Piff smiled and laughed at her as he wriggled around.**

**"C'mon Aj," I stood up, "He's gotta take a nap," I explained.**

**"Oh lay off it Derpy," Aj smiled at me, "I'll make sure that he takes a nap," she turned her eyes back to Piff who was now quieting himself as he had a hoof in his mouth and lulling himself to sleep.**

**"How are you doing that?" I walked closer to her to look at the baby.**

**"Making him go to sleep?" she smiled as she stroked the baby's fur back, making him purr a little, "It's just the matter of him feeling others being relaxed. He may be more rambunctious than the rest of his siblings, but just have to allow him to know that it's time to go to sleep without telling him," she explained. Piff finally yawned big before finally falling asleep. Aj then set him down in the heap of pups before us. **

**-Dashal-**

**It was late at night now and I stood with the twins in a mobile simulator room. On the other side of the glass was Aj standing in an all green room, "When will we get this over with Twilight?" Aj asked, "I have a few things left to do before tomorrow."**

**"Right now, I have the Sim rigged to look at your core temp," Twilight said into a mic.**

**"It shouldn't have changed much," Aj shrugged.**

**Twilight turned off the mic and pulled a holo-chart up and pulled it into her hands, "See this Dashal," I looked at the first point of the graph and it read, 3,074,931 degrees Fahrenheit, "This is Aj's first documented core reading," she then pointed at the following points, "All of these points have remained consistent until before her training. We are about to see her core temp now," she looked to the scientist pony to her left, "Hit it," the pony pressed a button and the Sim began to hum alive. A couple minutes later another point appeared on the graph and it was significantly lower. It read 1,483,011 degrees Fahrenheit, "You see," Twilight pointed again, "This time, it's lower. She's not as angry as she should be. I've run some tests and if her core runs cooler than one million degrees, she'll begin having health problems and if it gets too low, she may die."**

**"But how is that she can control the other elements just fine?" I asked.**

**"She may have all the powers, but all are weaker than her fire element. Her Fire Element is her strongest element and that's what she needs to defeat the gods."**

**"Why?" I began feeling a little angry at the fact that there's a chance I might lose her.**

**"She is the Spirit of Vengeance Dashal. She has the power of the Hellfire."**

**"Hellfire?"**

**"-sigh- Of course she didn't tell you. There has been a few cases where she used Hellfire to sear the souls of really bad men and ponies. She'd take all the evil one has done and turn it against them. I've taken some DNA from both Grim Fury and Cosmia and they do have souls. If Aj could get angry again, she could use the Hellfire to sear the souls of the Gods and take them down."**

**"Is that the only way to defeat them?"**

**"If there is another way, and she fails, then yeah it is," Twilight's face turned grim.**

**I looked at the monitor at Aj who was now sitting as she had a toe in her mouth trying to pry a hangnail out of her foot. I hit the mic button and said, "That's gross babe," she spit and the nail came flying out of her mouth.**

**"Hey, fuck you," she hissed at me, "It was the only way to get this little bastard out my toe," she stood back up and stretched a little, "Hey Twilight, is the test over yet?"**

**"Yeah, it is," Twilight responded, "You can go home now."**

**"Wish I could," Aj scoffed and went left to the door and went through it to come into the Control Room, "Anyway, where's Celestia? I wanna see my babies."**

**"You allowed her to watch your babies?" as she asked that, Celestia came in and just collapsed. Her body was drenched in water and it looked as though her clothes had been scorched.**

**"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed as I ran to her side, "What the fuck happened Celestia?" I dropped to her side and rolled her upper body into my lap.**

**"Your kids are a handful," we looked up to see Granny Smith and Apple coming in with a laughing child each, "One tried burning me alive and the other tried drowning me. I don't know how you could handle it for almost a year Aj."**

**"Momma!" "Momma!" my kids chirped. I looked at them and they were reaching for Aj. I was kinda hurt that they weren't reaching for me, but it was understandable. Their whole lives revolved around her. Ever since they were born all they saw was her.**

**"C'mere munchkins," she took them in to her arms before looking at me. She must've seen the hurt in my eyes, because she knelt down to my right as Celestia sat up and placed Sweetie Apple into my arms. Sweetie Apple looked at me and was reluctant to leave Aj, but eventually softened her facial expressions and began laughing again. I gave her my hand and she grabbed it before her tail reached up and wrapped around my arm. When it did, I immediately sensed the raw power of her Storm Elements inside of her tiny body. She whimpered and flinched and I sensed a wavering in her power. She gripped my hand tighter and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Macintosh doing the same thing. They both squirmed before they began glowing.**

**Macintosh began glowing orange as Sweetie Apple began glowing a lite shade of blue. Aj and I began glowing as well and the energy within us began to grow and grow. The light around the babies began to swirl as the light from my skin began to be drawn to Sweetie Apple. Once my energy touched her skin, she laughed and giggled as my energy began to lessen now. When it was all done, I felt a stronger bond between Sweetie Apple and I. She held my hand and just laughed, "What just happened?" I asked Aj.**

**"I dunno," she shrugged, "That was weird."**

**"It was the Elemental Bond," I snapped my eyes forward and saw Kelsar holding Fire Star up who looks like she had the shit beaten out of her. Same could be said for Kelsar.**

**"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed again as I stood with everyone else, "I thought you two were dead."**

**"It would take a lot more than just a few Dark Figures to kill us," Fire Star dropped to her knees and Kelsar fell along with her.**

**"It's good to see you again," Fire Star gave a weak smiled.**

**"It's good to see you too," Aj dipped her chin, "Now tell us more about this Elemental Bond," Aj instructed.**

**"It's when the offspring finally sync with their parent or parents. You bodies instinctively passed down an ancient power that has never been fully been brought to the light," Fire Star explained.**

**"What does it do?" I asked.**

**"It links the parent to the child. Wherever the child is, no matter how far it runs, or how lost it is, the parent will always be able to find it," she smiled then looked at the now squirming kids. We let them down and they crawled to each other to "****_talk_****", "They're so beautiful," the twins looked up at her, "And they have amazing eyes," she looked back up at Aj, "They have your eyes."**

**Aj blushed, "Thanks Star," all eyes went back to the twins when they yawned in unison. Macintosh rubbed his eyes as Sweetie Apple stretched, "Okay little ones," Aj scooped them back up into her arms, "Sleep time," Aj stood and as did I.**

**"Momma," Macintosh snuggled closer to him along with his sister as they yawned and mewled together.**

**"C'mon," I grabbed Aj's tail and it wrapped around my arm, "We can sleep in my room for tonight."**

**We walked out of the room and we walked down the hallway to my room that was on the left. I opened the door and in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with blankets in a pile in the middle of that. I led Aj to the bed and I clambered on; she handed me the drowsy babies when I moved the blankets and set them in the middle. Aj climbed on when I laid down and laid down in front of, me facing me. Our kids were in the middle now; Macintosh had pressed his back against Aj's stomach and Sweetie Apple did the same thing to me. Which gave Aj and I room to move a few inches closer to us. The warmth coming from Aj was so soothing and calming that sleep began befalling me.**

**Aj reached over and stroked my cheek, "I love you Dashal," she smiled at me.**

**"I love you too," I said before falling into a deep sleep.**


	42. This Is The End: Finally

**-Aj-**

**It was morning as I stood in front of the castle looking at the army of Dark Figures behind Grim Fury and Cosmia. There was a large grey beast behind them looking like it would strike at any time. Rarity had made me an all-black leather outfit that made me feel uncomfortable because of how tight it was. But despite that, I could breath in the outfit. I did like the metal paddings that were lining my shoulders and arms, "Dashal, come with me," I looked to her and began walking out into the clearing.**

**Grim Fury and Cosmia began walking out and met us halfway into the clearing, "You bastards," I hissed at them, "You've destroyed Equestria and for what exactly?"**

**"You're a threat to me Applejack."**

**"How is that so?" I asked.**

**"You're so damn perfect in any way possible and I envy you. You are willing to do anything for the ones you love, I am not and that's where you're a threat. Knowing you, you would've wanted to dethrone me."**

**"Now why would I want to do that for? I have a wife down here. Besides, I have a hard time managing a country, let alone multiple dimensions. But now… but now, I wish to dethrone you to stop your tyrannical rage."**

**"Well what about me?" Grim spoke up, "You have my powers and she says that you were going to use them to steal the rest from me. Cosmia also says that you killed my council for power."**

**"That's not true!" I yelled, "They were-!"**

**"Enough!" Cosmia shouted, "We shall have a battle like no other mortals! Bring out your challenger and the challenger shall face mine to see who can be in control of everything!"**

**"Then bring it!" I snapped back at her, "I am the challenger and I shall win!"**

**"Aj No!" Dashal looked at me, "You know you can't do that!"**

**She was referring to the fact that I don't have the fire power I used to, "It's okay baby," I smiled at her, "I got this. Now go back to the-!"**

**"NO!" I snapped my eyes back to Cosmia who shouted at me. There were now two Dark Sentinels walking around behind Dashal along with a larger one with an axe that stopped behind Cosmia, "Dashal shall remain with me. When you lose, she will be the first to die," the Sentinels grabbed Dashal's upper arms and lifted her up a little and walked a few yards away along with Cosmia and Grim. The larger Sentinel smirked at me with its evil eyes locked on me.**

**"When you fall, I will make your wife my sex slave along with your friends," he laughed.**

**"You will do no such thing," I growled at him. I pulled out a hilt of my adamantine sword.**

**He laughed, "You plan on defeating me with just the hilt of a sword?" he continued his laughter.**

**I allowed my fire element to flow through my arm and out of the hilt and an axe blade erupted out of it. His smiling and laughter left his face as he got into his fighting stance. He swung his axe and I blocked it with mine. Our spar felt like an eternity. Blow after blow; block after block. I grew tired after blocking a few of his unfailing blows. His next hit caused me to drop my axe and fall backwards. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me over his head, "You shall now watch as I have my soldiers ravage your wife," he slammed me down onto my stomach and I felt his foot slam onto my lower back. I shot my head up and roared in pain. I looked at Dashal now who was being stripped of her clothing. My rage built when a sentinel moved in front of her and blocked my view of her and I bega hearing her groan in disgust. My rage grew and grew until it popped inside of me. **

**I smirked when I began shifting into my Titan form. When I fully transitioned, I used fire from my hands to jolt my into the air. When I landed the challenger I was facing, was trying to regain balance as he dropped his axe. I picked it up and roared as I swung forward. His head soared through the air and landed at my feet. I roared once again as I launched the axe like a frisbee. In one swift movement, both sentinels raping Dashal were also beheaded. Cosmia looked at me with mucb fear as Dashal smiled at me.**

**I looked at her and said, "I'm back."**

**"What are you waiting for?!" Cosmia shouted at her army, "Send out the panels and attack and fire!"**

**-Dashal-**

**Black panels were lifted from the ground by the grey beast and pointed at Aj. The Sentinels, Dark Figures, and Fallen Angela began to form ranks. Aj charged at them but what cut short by visible sound waves hitting her. I couldn't hear anything other than the vibrations moving through the air, but Aj could. She began screaming in pain as she fell to her elbows and knees with her ears covered by her hands. **

**I looked to Cosmia and began shouting at her, "Stop It! You're Killing Her!"**

**"That's the plan," she spat at me.**

**-Aj-**

**The high pitched sound was hurting so much that it was giving me a headache. I didn't see how much longer I could manage before my body would just give out. After a few seconds, I began hearing Dashal screaming. So I looked to my right as I propped myself onto my hands and she was now looking back at me. Despite all the pain I was in, I had to be strong for her. I struggled to my feet as the sheer force of the sound waves tried to keep me down. I placed my hands in front of my face to protect my eyes in order to see. **

**Once I had a game plan on taking out these panels, I acted. I curled my hands into fists and drove both fists into the ground. Large cracks shot forward and when they got close to the black panels, large rocky spikes shot out and drove themselves through the panels. I sighed in relief that the sound was over. I shook my head free of the hurt and stood fully erect.**

**I walked over to my axe and picked it up. I used fire and earth to create a hardened metal that couldn't be broken. It was all silver to match the hilt. I looked at the now charging army, "Cmon, I'll take you all on!" I looked to Dashal, "Keep the people back until I give the word!"**

**-Dashal-**

**Aj looked to me and said, "Keep the people back until I give the word!"**

"**Aj, don't do it!" I pleaded, but knowing her she wouldn't listen to me anyway. Which she didn't, of course. She charged off into the way of danger, so I went back to my army and filled them in on what had just transpired. **

"**So what's the plan now?" AB asked me. Scars lined her face and now that I realize it, Aj hasn't seen her since she came back from training.**

**Before I could answer, an explosion took place behind me. I turned around and saw fire consuming the enemy army. When the fire cleared, there was the red being walking toward Grim and Cosmia. The grey beast hadn't moved at all and I wonder what was going on. Aj stopped in front of the Gods and they told her something before she walked up to us. Her eyes weren't red like expected, instead they were grey, "Aj, what did they tell you?"**

"…**get…away…" she struggled to say, "…not…safe…" she lifted her arms and brought them down. I lifted my forearms to block the blows. My body seized and my feet drove deep into the ground at the sheer force.**

"**Aj," I grunted, "Come to your senses!" I said as I grew into my Titan form and looked her in the eyes, "What's wrong with you?"**

**She moved fast and next thing I knew, I had a hand wrapped around my throat. Soon after that, I was lifted into the air, "Grim and Cosmia have shown me what true power is and it will all be mine if I kill all of- ugh!" she stumbled back, doubling over. I fell back to my feet and saw AB in front of me with her hammer.**

"**Enough Of This Sister!" the redhead shouted.**

**Aj stood back up and evilly smiled at her, "You, my sister Applebloom. You were always jealous of me. Especially now that my lover is actually still alive."**

"**Shut Up Applejack!"**

"**THEN HURRY UP AND DIE THEN!" Aj roared. Aj took a step forward and was cut short when AB created an upswing with her hammer and caught her in the chin with it. Aj was sent back and landed directly in front Cosmia and Grim. Aj rushed into getting up, but her gut was impacted by the thrown hammer; of which shot her back another few yards.**

**I jumped and flew through the air to land next to Aj, "Enough of this Aj!" I said as she was getting up. She grabbed the hammer's handle with both hands and tried to pick it up. She grew angry when she couldn't as her feet cracked the ground when she began tilting the handle up. **

**AB ran up next to me and stopped, "AJ! SNAP OUT OF IT!" she bellowed, "GET A GRIP!"**

**Aj looked up at us and winked. I gasped along with AB. We both stood like statues as she lifted the hammer up with strained breathing and muscles. When it was lifted to her waist with her still hunched over, it blasted white. I flinched back, but when I looked, I saw that the hammer was now glowing all-white, "MOVE!" she roared before chucking the hammer. I moved sideways to the right and it whizzed passed me. It shot toward the Gods, but they dodged.**

"**How is this possible?" Cosmia asked.**

"**It's because she's too angry to be controlled!" Twilight said as she, Rarity, Flutters, and Pinkie ran up to the Gods, "All her instincts care about is releasing their rage! She won't be stopped or detoured unless her rage is satiated," Twilight smirked, "And since you are the focus of her rage, she won't stop unless you're dead."**

"**Then I'll give her a fight for her life then!" Cosmia then roared and the Grey robotic beast awakened, "Fight my machine and us all of you!"**

"**I want you six," Aj pulled out her Element of Harmony and tossed it to AB, "To focus on the beast. Cosmia and Grim are mine and mine alone."**

**Cosmia and Grim melted into each other and formed a black and white swirled being that laughed like both of them did at the same time, "GO!" Aj bellowed at me. I snapped out of my trance and focused on the beast.**

**The other girls and I ran up to it. It was a large pentagon shaped thing with a leg moving from each of its sides, "Wait, I don't know what to do with this," AB told me.**

"**What is it telling you?" all of us except for her placed our orbs into our mouths and swallowed.**

"**I guess it's telling me to eat it," she shrugged and she did. When she did, her clothes began tearing off as she grew into a red titan like her sister. Underneath was an all-grey leather outfit like all of us had. Mine was blue; Twilight's was purple; Rarity's was white with purple stitching; Flutters was yellow with pink stitching; and Pinkie's was all pink.**

"**Twilight?" I called to her when the one eyed beast started us down.**

"**Okay," we all got into a row, "Rarity, you and I will keep its focus away from the fight; Flutters, make sure that whatever this thing does, doesn't affect the environment; Dashal, keep it's fire from getting too far out; and AB," AB grunted as she looked to her, "All you need to know is… Smash!"**

**AB smirked and launched herself into the air and landed on the eye of the beast. The beast shook itself to try and get rid of her, "Wait!" Twilight told us as AB began ripping apart the glass and the eye went out. The beast roared in anger as sparks began flying everywhere. We heard echoed roars and grunts coming from inside the beast and then… a sneeze? The girls and I looked at each other confused at first, but when the sneeze happened an explosion occurred and the beast burst into thousands of pieces.**

"**NOOOOOO!" I heard the Gods say which drew my attention. The God being swatted Aj to the side and ran toward us. Aj speared her from behind and stood up with the God Being in her hands and launched her toward the horizon.**

**I allowed the orb's power to overtake me and blue wings sprouted out of my back as my skin turned into a glowing neon blue, "Stay Here!" I yelled at them before taking to the air and followed Aj who was now using fire to blast herself through the air toward the now soaring God Being. Aj caught up with the Being and drove it into the water at Horseshoe Bay. I landed on the main docks. I didn't want to go in after them because I didn't want to mess up anything if Aj was winning.**

**White and black and red energy beams shot of the water before everything went totally silent. After a few minutes, the water turned choppy as large and dark and ominous clouds covered the skies. Just then, a large column of grey light blasted out of the water and into the clouds. Tendrils of clouds began spiraling down to the halfway mark before I noticed a glowing orange figure coming from within the energy beam. It spread its arms slowly as the grey beam was split into two. One half was black and the other half was white; soon after, the beam died away and there in the orange being's left hand was Cosmia and the right was Grim. White energy pushed itself out of soon realized Aj into Grim as black energy seeped into Cosmia. The white and black beings yelled for her to stop as they inflated before bursting into oblivion.**

**The skies cleared and the water returned to its once peaceful state as the now returned-back-to-normal Aj fell back into the water. I waited a second after second to see if Aj would move. She didn't, so I used my powers of water to draw her to the docks. I lifted her out of the water and got into a seated position, "Aj?" no response, "AJ!" still no response. I sat there for what felt like forever and there was still no response.**

**THE END**


	43. Inside The Dream

_"Mommy?" I stood in the doorway of my parents' doorway, "Daddy?" I moved my teddy to my chest and hugged it._

_Mommy was the first to wake up. She yawned before looking at me, "Yes sweetie?" she smiled as daddy sat up too._

_"I had a scary dream," I whimpered._

_"Oh, poor baby. Why don't you sleep here tonight?" daddy asked. _

_"Okay," I smiled and hopped into bed. I crawled over daddy and laid down in between both parents. They snuggled closer together and hugged me. I felt so relaxed laying between my mommy and daddy. I soon fell back asleep and... ... ..._


	44. Thanks and Prequel Info

Thanks all you readers for your input. The Prequel shall be called "The History Of Us". That title was inspired by Annelise and the story line was a co-invention of Hero LumiEre Lumanite and myself. Another writer, HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210, hes the one that came up with the idea of Grim Fury and the Sentinels and even the Dark Figures. Couldn't have been able to finish the story without him.

Now I asketh of you readers, what should the name of the sequel? Annelise, you probably have a few ideas. I'd love to hear them. And in addition to the prequel, I do happen to have the first three chapters already done. Just allow me to finish the prequel and I will have them posted.

**The prequel is most important to me because in and out of the reviews I've been asked to do the prequel to answer a few questions about Thunder Blu and Sweetie Apple and even Hiri. All shall be answered in the prequel.**


End file.
